


Silent Courage

by GerdenGerudo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Mute Link, fem!Link - Freeform, mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 195,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdenGerudo/pseuds/GerdenGerudo
Summary: Day-to-day life is not as easy for Link as she would hope. With being the Princess' own Personal Knight, dealing with the loss of a friend, and all of Hyrule thinking she is a man, she has enough on her plate as it is. But when old forces, once forgotten, begin to awaken, it is up to her and allies, old and new alike, to rise against it. Will she succeed? Or will she fall into the depths of darkness?





	1. The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the first story I ever wrote back on Fanfiction.net. Don't bother going there, the story is very old and...not my best writing. So, here is the remastered version! Enjoy!

Prologue: The Warning

“Sir Link!” I stop when the soldier walks by me. “There you are! I was informed of some Kargaroks in the field, earlier. I don't have time to look into it. Will you do it for me?”

With in inward sigh, I nod and watch him run off. Sometimes it feels like nothing gets done without me around.

I turn, only to bump into a rather plump woman with a very ruffled dress. It looks almost ridicules, and I bite my lower lip to not laugh. She seems to not notice my giggle-fit and smiles, holding out a letter to me. “Ah, Sir Link! Just the man I wanted to see! I was hoping you could take this to Telma's Bar. Would you be so kind?”

Again, I nod and take the letter. She walks off and I allow myself a small snort before returning to my current task. I'll have to do all that later. Right now Zelda's waiting for me.

I come to the large Throne Room and push the left door open. They are very heavy and it takes me a bit to open it, but when I do I notice Zelda on her fancy-chair. She is side-chatting to the Chancellor, Matthew Colven, and when she spots me she smiles. “Thank you, Chancellor. I will be there shortly.” Matthew bows lightly and strides past me, offering a friendly smile.

“Good morning, Sir Link.”

I smile back, glancing over my shoulder as the door closes behind him.

I look back a Zelda. She smiles, an eyebrow raised. I raise one back before hearing a cough behind me. I glance over to see one of the guards tap his knee, then the point at the floor.

It takes me a few seconds to understand. With a small blush, I look back at Zelda and bend down on one knee. I tend to forget that, sometimes...

She giggles. “You may rise.” I do so, straightening my blue-purple tunic. “Good morning to you, Link. I'm sorry to have woken you so early, but Chancellor Matthew informed me there are a few council meetings today, and you must come to one as my Knight.”

My shoulders sag and I sigh. Meetings are always boring, and this won't be any different. Zelda lets out a half-laugh/half-sigh. “It isn't that bad, Link. At least you don't have to listen for the most part.”

Zelda stands and I follow behind as we walk to the Council Room. As we do, Zelda side-glances at me with a small frown. “Hey,” her voice is no longer level and proper, but instead more relaxed and calm. I look at her, blinking. “Are you alright? You have been quiet recently.” I mock-glare at her, but she remains serious.

I sigh, opening my mind. 'Stressed, I guess. A lot has happened recently, and it feels like no time has passed since then and now.'

She smiles gently. “I know these last two months have been hard on you. A lot has changed in your life. It's only natural you would be this stressed. How about you take tomorrow off? You can even sleep in,” she teases lightly, winking.

I smile back. 'Yeah, that sounds nice.'

“Now come on. We have a meeting to be at.”

'Ugh, I hate politics.'

“Really? I hadn't noticed,” she says sarcastically before entering the Council Room, her Royal Mask falling back into place.

As I sit beside her, I take a few moments to look around the Meeting. There are the usual three members. Chancellor Matthew of course, a tall man with brown hair and eyes. He is usually always involved in affairs of Hyrule. Then there is Penelope, a woman I haven't really met yet, but from what I understand she passes letters through between Zelda and Matthew. She seems nice, but I've been told not to get on her bad side. And to the other side of Matthew is an old man named Jack. He's a right grump, and seems to snap at everyone for saying something. I like to call him Keese-Crap-Crazy-Jack, however immature that is.

But I'm surprised to see the last three people here.

The first is a Gerudo woman, named Nura. I met her a few months ago and we really didn't hit it off at first. She didn't trust me and thought I was out to steal some expensive artifacts. Of course, since I am a mute, I couldn't just tell her my reasons for being there. However, after I saved her from a pack of Wolfos, she began to respect me and said I was 'tough for a midget-man'. Since then we have gotten along fairly well. She, like the rest of Hyrule, doesn't know my secret.

The second is a close friend of mine, a man I met when I first came to Castle Town. His name is Adam Jonny. He can be very mischievous and dramatic, but it has been all in good fun. He has red hair and brown eyes. He's the only one aside from Zelda, the Resistance and Ordon who knows my secret.

Beside him is his brother, Alexander. He is currently the Chancellor's son-in-law, having recently married to Matthew's daughter, and is a very good fighter. But he and I don't get along. At all. We had a rough meeting and ever since I've been Knighted he's been trying to best me at everything.

And our rough meeting may-or-may-not be because I ran in front of his horse then accidentally brought him into the fountain with me when I fell in...yeah, definitely not that...right...

I shake my head when I hear my name being called. When I see all eyes on me, I flush lightly and cough into my hand, looking sheepishly at Matthew. He just gives me a wrinkled smile with a small laugh. “Lost in daydreams, Sir Link? Well, shall I repeat my question?” I nod, ignoring the eye-roll from Alex. “We are aware that there are more people settling in Hyrule, from further regions across the sea. Because of this, and because you travelled over Hyrule, do you think it would be wise to build more towns?”

Well yeah. There are only Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko and Ordon besides Castle Town that people inhabit. It's not like a human can live on Death Mountain or in Zora's Domain. But since he won't hear my thoughts, I nod shortly.

“Bah. You need to pay attention more,” Jack says. “I hate hearing people repeat themselves.”

“Why is he here, anyway?” Alex asks. “Just for a quick nod then to leave? _Anyone_ could _tell_ you that we need more towns, without his input.” He sneers the word _tell_ and I glare at him. Screw you, too.

“Alex, comments like that are what got you to be here in the first place,” Matthew warns.

Alex puts his hands up in defence. “Well it's true! If Mr. _Hero_ doesn't even like being here, why bring him?”

“More views on any matter count,” Zelda says. Alex loses his sneer and leans back in his seat, scowling to himself. Of anyone he's always been respectful of Zelda. Adam told me that their dad made the boys promise to respect any Royal Family member, even if they didn't like the person in question. They seem to have both taken that to heart.

As the meeting carries on, Adam leans over the space between us with a smirk. “Wanna throw some eggs at those girls again? I saw one trying to flirt with that poor Star-gaming-thing Guy. You know how flustered he gets.”

I nod. Although that Star Guy was strange and awkward, he was even more-so in the presence of a girl. Besides, it's always fun to throw eggs at snobs.

Later, after that Load of Goat, me and Adam sneak onto the Castle's roof and go to the 'snob's district' as Adam calls it. We've had these eggs rotting for a good three weeks. They're sure to teach them a thing or two.

“Heh, bull's eye!” Adam smirks after hitting a blonde in the butt.

I roll my eyes. 'Pervert,' I think before smacking a red-haired bimbo in the face. I fist-pump lightly as Adam pouts.

“Cheater. You've got more aiming practice than me.”

I stick my tongue out.

After a few minutes, Adam sighs. “Sorry about Alex earlier. You know how he is.”

'If only _he_ would come here,' I muse. That would be fun...

After thirty more minutes of girls-screming-their-heads-off-and-running-around-like-headless-Cuccos, Adam and me lay on our backs while stargazing. It's something I've always loved to do and I can't get enough of it. I even managed to recognize all important constellations before I was ten.

“Gotta wonder who came up with these. They're brilliant.” I nod, only half-listening. As we relax, we see a shooting star streak across the sky. Adam chuckles. “Wish for anything, Linky?”

I don't even scowl. He's given me that nickname since I've come to the Castle, and I hate it, but just seeing the stars saves me from slapping him. I just shake my head. Sure, my life is a bit crazier than I wanted, and I really miss Midna, but that can't be helped. Besides, why would I want anything to change? I like my life, despite all I've had to go through.

Adam lets out a breath, shaking his head slowly. “You truly amaze me, Link. Here we are, living happy, normal lives and you have to live with _that_ for a memory. All your hardship seems to be forgotten by everyone you meet. And you have to be someone you're not, all because so many of us have come to rely on you too much.”

I blink slowly. How could I ever get across to him that I like helping others? Even if it's a small task, I hate turning a blind eye.

“Well, I'd better get back before dad gets mad. He suspects me of doing this. See you around.” We wave at each other as he walks off. I only stay for a while longer before going back to my room.

As I settle for bed, I muse over how I've been feeling rather tired lately. I don't really know why...

“Link. Hey, Link. Rise and shine.”

I scrunch up my nose at the unfamiliar voice. Instead of opening my eyes, I turn over to get comfortable, only to feel a chilled stone touch my skin. This makes me groan in annoyance. I've fallen off my bed again, haven't I? I mind-grumble as I sit up, glaring lightly in front of me and expecting to see my bed, but instead I see a man standing there.

I yelp, scrambling to my feet as I stare at him. He has a head of messy, snow-white hair and calm, somewhat-childish blue eyes. They're the same colour as mine, almost...who is this guy?

“Well, good to see you're awake!” he smiles widely. “Do you know where we are? Or who I am?”

Upon the 'where we are', I look around. My jaw drops in awe. All around us is an endless abyss of black, with only a few spots of light among it. Fountains of crystal blue water pour into the void below us, never to be seen again. On the fountain-like platform we are standing on, there are six different coloured circles. One is green, with a leafy windmill-like design, the second is red with a flame on it, the third is blue with water droplets displayed like a snowflake, the fourth is orange with two shapes I can only think of as spirits, and the fifth is a deep purple with triangle in the center and three smaller circles on each flat side. The stranger stands on a yellow platform, still smiling like he knows me.

Once my eyes are back on him, I take a small step back. Where has he taken me? Some sort of dimension?

He chuckles like he heard me, his shoulders shaking. “Just about that, yes. I suppose I should tell you who I am, eh? My name is Link,” he bows. “The Hero of Time.”

I balk. Zelda and me talk about our past Incarnations quite a lot, but I never expected to _meet_ one of them. That must be why he seems familiar to me, he _is_ me in some sense. Wow, that's weird to think...

“Heh, 'think'. You know you can speak here, right?”

In my surprise, I open my mouth. “I can?” a voice, quiet and somewhat low, comes from my mouth. My hands fly to my throat as I have a coughing fit. The voice ( _my_ voice?) is croaky like someone is sick. Maybe that's the price for never speaking in my life. “Weird...”

“Yes, I imagine it would be. You now know me, and of course I know who you are,” he grins mischievously, “ _Heroine_ of Twilight.”

Yeah, should have figured he would know.

“Okay,” my voice cracks, making me blush. I cough twice before speaking again. This feels so weird! “So where...are we then?”

“Blunt and to the point. Yep, you are certainly my Incarnation,” the Hero of Time laughs. “Well, can you _guess_ where we are?”

“Uh...”

“I'll take that as a 'no'. Alright, no fun for me this time. This is the Sacred Realm, the very gateway between Hyrule and the Gods' Realm.”

“I'm dead?” I ask. Somehow I feel calm even at the prospect. Is that a property of this place?

“No no. I can summon you here when Hyrule is in danger, and it is.” My ears twitch in worry. Now what? “I don't know all the details, I can only know so much, but something very similar to the Twilight is coming to Hyrule. A sort of fog if you will. I am here to help you stop it. But I cannot do so alone. I need you to go and find the five other Sages, the ones who belong to each of these medallions.”

“Sages? Like the ones guarding the mirror?”

“No. They were created not long before this Hyrule was founded.”

 _This_ Hyrule? What's that mean?

“I don't have much time to talk. You will find the Sages are a Kokiri, a Goron, a Zora, a Gerudo and a Sheikah.”

“Wait wait wait,” I say (my throat hurts), waving my hands in front of me. “Hold up. The Gorons and Zoras, yeah that's easy, but the others? What's a Kokiri? And no one has seen a Sheikah in the last few hundred years. I'm pretty sure they're _extinct_. And heck, even the Gerudo won't give me a chance! They don't trust anybody!”

“The Kokiri are a race of people who live deep in the Lost Woods. Even deeper than what you have travelled. The Sheikah are _not_ extinct. They are merely hiding. It is something they are very good at. And I believe your Gerudo friend will help you there. But I must go. I wish you luck, Link.”

A bright flash bursts in front of me and I bring my arms up to shield my face.


	2. The Forgotten Forest of Kokiri

Chapter 1: The Forgotten Forest of Kokiri

My eyes snap awake, and I lay stunned in bed. Is it...is it true? Is a pseudo-Twilight coming?

'Farore's Spirit we're in trouble!' I think, getting up fast from bed to change into a plain brown tunic. I sprint from my room to the Throne Room, as Zelda will most likely be there, and I stop at the doors. Taking a moment to recover, I push open the door.

Luckily, Zelda is indeed here.

But unluckily so is Alex.

Ugh, so he has Guard Duty today? What a bother…

He glares at me as I walk by him, and I flip him off behind my back. I hear a scowl and bow my head to Zelda, who greets me. “You're up earlier than I thought you would be.”

'Yeah, and it's important, too. I had a dreamish/vision last night, about the Hero of Time, and he told me that something like the Twilight is coming. It'll destroy Hyrule. The only way to stop it is to find some Sages of five different Tribes,' I think in one 'breath.'

She brings a hand to her chin, humming in thought. “I see. I'll look into it for you. Did he say who or what the Sages are?”

'A Kokiri, a Goron, a Zora, a Gerudo and a Sheikah.'

“Okay. I have an idea of where I could find a book on that. It may take some time to find, though.”

'Alright. I gotta run some errands down in Castle Town anyway. I should be back around noon or so.' I wave as I run out, ignoring Alex's stare. Not many people know my telepathy trick. So far only Zelda, the Twili and a certain pig-man have been able to hear me.

I shiver lightly, feeling the scar on my back ache.

Coming to Castle Town is usually a hazardous thing for me. As many people flock towards me to try and thank me. But with being such a small person, I get smothered really easily. So I always bring a cloak with me to hide my face and figure. So far no one has tied me and the 'Cloaked Shorty' together.

I make my way to Telma's. Her Bar is on the other side of Castle Town, so it takes me a while. Luckily it is a quiet day and I'm able to slip my hood back as I walk to the counter.

As usual, the tall, dark-skinned woman greets me with a smile. “Link, my girl! I wasn't expecting you anytime soon!” she claps my shoulder. It makes my legs buckle lightly, but I pretend it didn't happen and sit down. Since she is part of the Resistance, she knows I'm really a girl as well. It's a hard secret to keep sometimes, but it's one I'm stuck with.

Thanks, Midna...

I shake the thoughts away and hand her the letter. She thanks me for delivering it. “I was expecting this soon. Well, would you like a drink for your trouble?” I scrunch up my nose. Alcohol has never gone well with me. “Fair enough. Ashei drinks enough for the lot of us anyway.”

“Only 'cause you Castle Towners are a bunch of lightweights!” a rough, semi-deep female voice calls from the back.

We laugh at the mountain girl. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head to see my guardian, Rusl, standing behind me. He smiles widely as I jump off the stool to give him a hug. “Hey, Lass. I wasn't expecting you here.”

That's what they all say.

“You seem well,” he holds me at arm's length, smiling proudly. I haven't seen him since I became a Knight. “Still the same as ever. How about a little spar, later? I can see if you've gotten rusty.”

I smirk at the challenge and nod. I've never sparred against him, so this should get interesting.

After walking to the field, and chasing off the Kargaroks mentioned yesterday, the two of us take our wooden swords in hand. We know a few of the same fighting swings, as Rusl _is_ the one who taught me, but I manage to beat him. Even to my surprise. He claps my shoulder, hugging me into his side play-roughly. “Still the fighter, I see. Good. It's bad to get into a lazy habit. Well, I must be off to Telma's. Still have to pay for a room.”

Of course. Telma has a business to run after all.

We part ways in Castle Town and I begin to walk back to the Castle when I bump into somebody. I look up, ready to put my hands up in apology, and see familiar green eyes.

“Oh sorry...Link!” Ilia smiles, hugging my shoulders. “I was hoping I would find you here! I was on my way to the Castle, but it seems finding you was the easy part. How are you?”

I wave my hand lightly, she nods. “Just so-so? Nothing too exciting?”

'Well, _other_ than the fact I might go on another adventure, no not really,' I shake my head. She smiles lightly, nodding.

Ever since we were small, me and Ilia have had an inseparable sisterly bond. We caused more than one ruckus between our 'bright' ideas. Although Ilia is a year younger than me, she is much taller, like everyone else in my life. She is the only person to be so good at knowing what I'm thinking. Which is even more impressive since she can't hear my thoughts. It's been a real blessing, as I was never fully alone.

We walk through Castle Town, 'chatting' about what we have been up to the last two months. In some ways, it feels a lot of time has passed, but in others if feels like none has passed at all. It's fun being with her, idly looking at the different Stalls and enjoying the late fall breeze. From the chill in the air, it will be winter soon. I wonder if I'll see snow again.

I smile at Ilia. It's good to see her again. With my job and her so far away, it has gotten difficult to be in contact. Although I have gotten better at writing.

As we come to a less busy part of the city, she turns to me, a sad look in her eyes. I pause, eyebrow raised. What's wrong? “Link...I'm not here for idle chat. There's a reason. Have you seen Rusl here?” I nod, wondering what that has to do with anything. “Well, I came with him. I don't know if he told you already, but-”

“LINK!”

“Oof!”

I let out a grunt as Adam runs by, grabbing the back of my tunic and dragging me along. I turn so I am facing where we're running, but look over my shoulder. I shrug at the dumb-founded Ilia. Adam doesn't care to explain as he runs into the crowded market. At this point, I'm not even running, he's holding me just above the ground.

He eventually veers off into an alley, pushing me behind him and pressing us against the wall. I growl lowly, pushing on his back, and poke my head out from under his arm. He's watching the alley wildly, like he's running from someone. I manage to get out from behind him and cross my arms, raising an eyebrow.

He gives me a large, sheepish grin. One that tells me he got in trouble. That is backed up when he laughs nervously, tapping the tips of his fingers together. “Uh...well...Okay, here's the thing. I was talking to Nura, just casually, as we were walking through the Castle to another meeting. We passed one of those girls we throw eggs at and, well...I think the girl saw me on the roof last night. She asked me if I was the one throwing eggs and, and you know how bad I am at lying. I _somehow_ managed to tell _her_ that I wasn't there, but Nura...? Yeeeah she can read any lie. Sooooo...I _may_ or _may not_ have accidentally...told her...who...helps me...”

I stare at him blankly. He. Did. _Not._

“Well well, didn't know you guys swung that way.” We look up to see a person eclipsing the sun. They have their hands on their fists and tap their foot. Oh Goddesses, how did she find us?

Adam, on the other hand, blushes deeply and sputters. Laughing, Nura nimbly jumps down the buildings and lands beside us, arms crossed as she smirks devilishly. “I-we-I...I'm not gay!”

Where did that come fro-

Ooh...right. Adam, boy. What everyone thinks I am, boy. Oookay this just got a whole lot more awkward. I flush lightly, but try to hide it behind a cough. Nura clearly sees and chuckles. “Just what I wanted to see. Now, tell me boys, _why_ did that girl believe she saw Adam here on the roof, and why did _Adam_ try to tell me it was all you, Link?”

Because Adam's a dick and was looking for a scapegoat.

“Oh c'mon, Nura! It was just a bit of prank fun. What's so bad about it?”

“ _You_ don't have to listen to them complain about it all day long,” Nura glares.

“They deserve it.”

“Maybe so, but refine from doing it anymore, alright?”

Oh you know we won't stop.

“Although...” she smirks slyly, “perhaps I shouldn't interfere with such a beautiful relationship...”

Adam's face turns such a shade of red I never knew existed. He stutters, trying to talk, and I put my hands over my mouth so he won't hear me snickering. Payback, Adam. “I'm not gay, Nura! Even if I was I _still_ wouldn't be attracted to Link!”

Should I be insulted or flattered?

“Aww, why not?” Nura grabs me in a headlock and gives me a nuggie. I guess this is my payback? “How could you not love an adorable midget?” I push on her arm to get her off, but she just smirks at Adam, who blushes deeper.

“We would be _just_ friends, anyways!”

“Ooh, _'just'_ friends?”

“I'm not attracted to her now and I _certainly_ wouldn't-” I stare at Adam in horror as Nura drops her arms, letting me go. _Please_ tell me he didn't just say that...

“'Her?'” Nura asks, and Adam grows pale. I begin to sneak down the alley, keeping my eyes on the two.

“Her who?” Adam asks, pretending not to know.

“You called Link 'her.'”

“It was, uh, just a slip of the tongue!” he insists, rubbing the back of is head. I'm almost at the end of the alley. If I can manage to round the corner, I'll be able to get away.

“Adam, you are a _terrible_ liar. And even _you_ wouldn't make a mistake like that.”

I turn when I reach the end, but my elbow nudges a wood plank, which falls onto some barrels with a loud crash. I wince when it echoes through the alley and slowly turn back to see the two staring at me. With a sheepish smile, I book it.

I'm not sure how far I run, but I eventually end up in a darkened side-road, my back pressed against the wall as I pant. Taking a deep breath, I look around the corner. I sigh in relief. She's not there.

“What are you looking at?”

I jump and turn, finding her behind me. She leans on the wall, her arms crossed and I try to run again but she grabs my tunic to keep me in place. She holds me against the wall and raises an eyebrow. “I knew you had a secret when I first saw you, but is what Adam said true?”

I guess there's no point in lying. She'll see right through it. I nod, looking away with a flush. I _had_ planned on telling her one day, but I didn't want it to be like this...

“Hmm...okay then. But I must ask, why?” I blink. “Why dress like and make everyone think you're a man?”

“It's because she attracted less attention that way,” Adam scratches his cheek as he comes over, panting lightly. I glare at him. “And it was a friend's idea, not hers.”

“Now I can see why you dislike being around those girls,” Nura laughs, stepping back. “Guess I would find it awkward if they flirted with me, too.”

Flirt? No, they're just annoying and loud. They don't flirt with me.

...At least I _hope_ they don't...

“How long have you known, Adam?”

We both blush as Adam coughs. “I was, uh, welcoming her to the Castle one morning. She had left her door unlocked and she was...only...half...dressed...I swear I didn't see anything! But _anyone_ could tell a boy's body from a girl's!”

Nura purses her lips in thought. “Ahh. _That's_ who I heard scream that day...”

Not wanting it to get pinned on me, I point at Adam while still looking at Nura. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Adam do the same to me. When in actuality it _was_ me who screamed. The only reason Adam didn't was because he fainted. I just don't want to have to deal with Nura teasing me about it.

“Well, I guess it explains a lot for you,” Nura shrugs, turning smoothly. “Oh, and Adam? We should get to that meeting. I think we've held them up enough.”

“Oh shoot!” the red-head yelps and runs off, Nura laughs as she winks at me over her shoulder.

I wave timidly as they go, trying to fully process everything that just happened.

After a few moments of standing in the spot quietly, I leave the alley and look around. A few people are staring at the alleyway, and therefor me now, and I blush as I bring my hand up to my face. While running, my cloak got stuck on something and ripped off. Now I'm easy to spot. At least I'm not wearing my normal green tunic, then I'd really stick out like a sore thumb.

Keeping my head down, I wander through Castle Town to try and find Ilia again. Whatever she wanted to tell me sounded important.

Before I find her, I hear a familiar cry of a hawk and look up to see her flying down. A beautiful animal a brown-gold colour, she lands on my arm as I bring it up and bobs her head. A letter is in the capsule on her leg and I take it, getting a nip on my fingers. After I take it, she flies off swiftly back to the castle.

Sometimes Summer, Zelda's personal hawk, can be a bugger.

_'Come to the Castle. I think I've found what we're looking for.  
-Zelda.'_

How does she have the time to go to the library between council meetings? Does she have the entire library memorized or something?

Nonetheless, it seems my search for Ilia has to wait. I know she'll be fine, she's knows her way to Telma's Bar after all, but I hope whatever she wanted to say isn't so important.

I jog back to the Castle, nodding to some Guards who greet me, and make it to the Council Room rather quickly. I listen in, my ear pressed to the door, to see if she is in there. Yep, I hear her. I'll just wait.

I sit down on the other side of the door, legs stretched out. There isn't much to do, but I let my mind wander to the conversation I had with Time. It was really weird talking. Is that what my voice would sound like if I could speak? Midna told me I had a 'mind-voice' of sorts, but even _I_ don't know what it sounds like. I just think what I think and somehow it transfers to the ones who can hear me.

“You're going to trip someone if you keep sitting like that, Link.” I look up from my daydreaming to see Zelda standing there, smiling. “Or is that the plan?”

I shake my head and stand, seeing the others leaving. Alex is bugging Adam about being late and Nura is just laughing. The usual three to meetings are still inside, arguing.

'Well? What'dya find?' I ask. She waves for me to follow. We go to her study and I see a rather thin book on her desk.

“Well I looked up the Kokiri. There isn't much written on them, since they were believed to be mythical, but this is what I found. They are a race of children who are eternally young. They each have a fairy with them to guide them and be their companion. Apparently, they cannot leave their forest or they could die. So we have no luck of that Sage finding us. You'll have to look for them in the Lost Woods.”

'Are you not coming?'

“Sorry, I can't. I need to look further into this. If there is a danger, I want to be able to command. I can only do that from here. But I will be sending Nura, Adam and Alex with you.”

'Wh-? No way! I can't _stand_ Alex! Why does he have to come?!'

“He wouldn't let Adam go on his own. You know he's protective of him. Nura of course agreed.”

'Ugh, can't I 'accidentally' break Alex's leg?'

“No.”

'Aww fine. I'm not happy about it, though.'

“He wasn't too happy either. But his loyalty to his brother outweighs his hate towards you. No offence,” she adds. I shrug.

'None taken.'

“If you're going to leave, you might want to get ready tonight and go tomorrow. The others will join you at the stables.”

'Okay. Thanks for the help.'

“I wish I could help more. I don't know how you'll find the Kokiri Forest itself.”

I shrug with a wave of my hand, 'I'll just follow the music. It worked last...time...' We stare at each other as I finish my thought, confused on how I thought it. 'Uh...I didn't mean to think that...'

“Might just be a memory,” she says, smiling lightly. “I've been getting them more lately, too. Mostly in dreams.”

'What about?'

“Nothing really interesting. Quite a bit of political information. Although I feel like there is something missing. But I suppose we should worry about the present, not our pasts. If you'll excuse me, but I _really_ need to get back to the Council Room. Do you have anything else to do today, Link?”

'Well I was with Ilia until Adam came around. I was going to find her when your bird came to me. And by the way, she nipped me again.'

Zelda laughs lightly. “She does that to everyone. Even me. Well, you have today off. You can go back to Castle Town if you'd like.”

I nod, leaving the room with her, and go the opposite way of the Council Room. Thinking it will be easiest to find Ilia at the Bar, I head there. If she's not, I'll try to see her tomorrow morning before I go. It would be nice to at least _tell_ her I'm leaving for a while.

Once I get to the Bar, I find her in the back talking to Shad. I grin to myself. I had learned, not long before Ilia got her memories back, that Shad got quite flustered whenever talking to her or about her. I guess he likes her, maybe, but I've never really been one to be knowledgeable on crushes.

I pop in beside her elbow, leaning forward to look at the strange map of a land I have never seen. “Oh! Link, you startled me!” Shad says, smiling a greeting. “Curious about what this is?”

I nod. Of course!

“Well, me, Ashei and Auru found this in the Temple of Time Ruins! It seems to be a map of a land not unlike Hyrule. It could possibly be another land we have yet to discover!” I look it over. Compared to Hyrule, this land looks a bit smaller, although still quite large. The middle is a large field, with a small spot near the center that looks like it could be a village or ranch, and there are masses of features (fences, maybe?) encircling the field. A town with a castle is straight north, a large, angry-looking volcano rests to the far north-east direction with a village at the base, below the village is a vast forest that stretches even outside the map's boundaries. South of the ranch and/or village is a large lake, which is drained into from a river connecting to a canyon and cutting through a ravine. What seems to be a desert is west of the ranch.

Something about this map makes my gut pull, although I can't place why. It's very faded, only just enough to see the landmarks, and the names of the places have been worn off completely. I don't think even Shad can make it out.

“Any idea what it could be?” he asks, leaning in beside me and leaning with one arm on the table. I shake my head. No. I've never seen anything like this before. “Thought not. We're trying to figure it out ourselves.”

“Was your talk with Princess Zelda that brief?” Ilia asks, making me jump. Oops. I forgot she was here. My curiosity tends to make my mind...blank.

I nod, but frown sadly, rubbing the top of my right arm. She gives me a sad look, her eyes telling me to come out with it. I take a quill from one of Shad's inkwells (he has about five scattered across the unmarked map) and scribble (messily) on the corner of the paper.

_'I'm leaving. Zelda asked me to look into something that might be dangerous. I'm leaving tomorrow morning.'_

“Where are you going?” she asks sadly. I understand. This is the first time in two months we have seen each other and we have to part so soon after. I just hope she'll go to Ordon and not worry about me.

I bring out a map of Hyrule I always have with me. I point towards the Lost Woods and she nods slowly. “How will you get there? I checked Faron Woods a few days ago, the path is still covered in that smog.”

Ugh, still? I thought defeating Zant and Ganondorf would make it go away. Hopefully it is less lethal. But even with that, I can get across with a lamp. Of course I now have to get three others along with me. I'll try to get them to bring a couple, in case we need them.

She reads my eyes and nods, knowing I know what to do. She puts a hand on my shoulder. “Be careful. The last thing we need is you getting killed by a Skulltula.”

'I think that's the least of my worries,' I mind-mutter. I give her a small look, one asking her if she wants come. She giggles lightly, shaking her head and putting up a hand.

“No. I'll leave the adventuring to you. But promise to come back in one piece.” She crosses her arms in an 'X'. I see Shad, standing beside us, arch an eyebrow. I follow the motion, nodding strongly. She gives a weak smile. She knows as well as I do that wherever I go, danger either follows or finds me. I won't get out unscathed, but I will come back alive...more or less.

“What was that odd exchange?” Shad asks, adjusting his glasses.

“It's our Promise. Ever since we were small, we had to have a way to make promises to each other. Link came up with it, actually. She would always cross her arms. We just expanded from that.”

“Clever.”

“Well, I'll be staying here with Rusl. We will probably go back to Ordon tomorrow as well.”

We give a final hug, I nod 'see you later' to Shad, and set out to the Castle. I'll pack tonight so we can leave early tomorrow.

Ugh, the thought of an early-rising isn't very appealing. But the fate of Hyrule is more important than my love for napping.

I look up at the sky, tucking my hands in my pockets. Just what awaits me?

-The Next Morning-

After getting pestered by Ilia (who somehow broke into the Castle, seriously those guards are useless), I am forced to wake before the sun. She's always been a Mother-Cucco, and pushes me into trying to clean up. When she picks up the Demon Comb, I thoroughly shake my head. Din's Hell no. Nothing will _ever_ get this bird's nest called 'hair' to be straight. Not even growing it _long_ helps. She giggles.

“One of these days, someone will strap you down and comb your hair.”

Yeah, I'm sure you'd enjoy the screams. Sometimes Ilia can be sadistic. And of course I wouldn't trade her for all the fame in the world.

After a quick freshen-up, I open my wardrobe and my gaze turns down. Folded neatly (yes, I can be neat sometimes) is a familiar green cloth. A pair of tannish-white breeches and an under-shirt are tucked underneath. On top is a long, pointed hat the same colour as the tunic. And finally, chain-mail armour lays beside the pile, with brown boots on top. I stare at it for a few moments. I feel, in my gut, that I'll need the protection of these clothes. So I pick them up, leaving the wardrobe open behind me. I lay the clothes on the bed, staring a moment longer.

First, after my bindings and bandages, I slip the long-sleeved shirt over my head. The chain-mail rattles as I pick it up, holding it at the shoulders before getting that on, too. It feels strange feeling the chill through the shirt again, but I shrug it off. I smile softly when holding the tunic. Who would ever guess something like this, a simple piece of cloth, has responsibility for my survival? When this goes on, I feel the tingle of the enchantment over my body. It lingers for a moment before fading. Getting the breeches on, belting my Rupee and Never-Ending Bags to my waste, and putting on my boots comes next. Then, the hat. It hides my dirty-blonde hair, as well as the cow-licks, and I turn to the body-length mirror.

After two months of blue-purple tunics, you'd think I would feel strange. Yet, I feel calm in these clothes.

And, of course, I see a short boy with dirty-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and now that summer is over, freckles splashed across his nose. We smile slightly at each other before I turn to the door Ilia is entering from.

Ilia and I hug, again making sure my Promise is set, and I wave as I head off to the stables. There is one last person, or horse, that needs to get ready.

When I get there, Epona raises her head from sleep. She neighs and kicks at the stall when she sees me, and I shush her so she won't wake the other horses. I reach her and she nudges my torso gently, pushing me a little as I laugh. 'Hey, 'Pona,' I think. Although she can't read my thoughts quite like Midna or Zelda, she has a sense of what I'm saying. 'Looks like our adventures aren't quite over yet.'

It takes little time to saddle her up, and I hear the doors open.

"Don't think for a moment I'm helping you," Alex says shortly, walking to his Pinto-coated mare. Ironically, Epona and Alex's horses hate each other, but Epona was the one who started it by nipping the other mare's flank many times.

'Don't think for a moment I'll save your arse,' I think in reply, smirking.

"That's it," I hear Nura mutter before I am pulled by my ear over towards Alex, who also gets his ear grabbed. "Alright, you two, let me set one thing _very_ clear right now; you will not insult, tease, bother or even _look_ at each other in the wrong way. I have to live with you for the next few days, and I won't have that entire time being keeping you two brats apart."

"Like you can tell _me_ what to do!" Alex growls, trying to tug her arm off. She has a surprisingly strong grip with her hands.

He starts it all, anyway.

Our heads get banged together, with a loud _knock_ , followed by our yelps. "Well tough luck. You'll listen to me, the both of you, or I'll hogtie you upside-down in a tree together. Got it?"

Alex and I make glares at each other, but this only ends with our heads being banged together again. It doesn't bother me much (my skull is thick), but it's getting the point across either way. At least Alex gets a nice bruised forehead from this.

" _Fine_ ," Alex mutters, before the both of us are let go. "For a foreign barbarian girl, you're strangely diplomatic."

Alex earns a slap from that, and I stifle a laugh, which Nura hears and I earn a slap.

Adam, chuckling as he walks over, puts his arms around mine and Nura's necks. "So, _ladies_ ," he gives me a subtle wink, which I glare at him for, "shall we get a move on?"

"It's about time, yeah."

We all mount, and head out towards the South Gate.

“How long will it take to get to the Lost Woods?” Adam asks.

I hold up three fingers and make a circle, showing three days. Roughly. It depends on conditions and how fast we travel. Sometimes, in a strange way, I miss Warping.

“Wow, that long?”

“It makes sense. We can't cross the entire Kingdom in a day,” Nura says.

People quickly and easily clear the way for the four large equines and their riders. Their mutters easily reach my ears and they twitch. I still haven't gotten used to the loud noises of Castle Town, and I probably never will no matter how long I live here.

"I just can't believe it!" I hear a rather familiar voice and glance to the right. I snort when I spot several of the local girls me and Adam throw eggs at. "Out of nowhere! And all over my new dress, too! That thing cost two _thousand_ Rupees!"

"And the boy you were talking to was so hansom, too," another agrees sadly.

Adam and I glance at each other and snicker, to which we get hit in the back of the heads by Nura. We turn to her and receive warning glares, so look down to try and hide our giggle-fit.

We make it out of Castle Town pretty quickly, and as we get onto the field Adam catches my eye. He doesn't say anything, but he smirks and tugs his reigns, indicating a challenge for a race. I lean my head forward slightly, a smirk of my own on my face. With a laugh, we both shoot off, the other two lumbering behind.

I feel my heart pound as I stand in the saddle, leaning forward above Epona's neck. Her own excitement of the race drives its way into me and I brush my face on her mane as we fly over the grass. I look back and give a small smile, Adam is behind us by about three meters. He seems surprised. Most people are, they assume since Epona is a working horse that she would be slow. How wrong they are!

I let out a loud laugh as we jump over a small rise in the road. The feeling of the wind, the adrenaline, the freedom. When was the last time I did anything like this? How could I have _not_ done it all this time?

'C'mon, 'Pona, let's be free!' I think with a laugh. My mare tosses her head, feeling my drive, and thrusts forward with a new burst of speed.

However, it crosses my mind that the others don't actually know the way we're going. Remembering I'm supposed to guide them, I urge Epona into a canter, then a trot, then finally to a stop. Wincing into my shoulders, I look back to see them far behind me, small specks in the field. We've already gotten to the stone bridge.

Oops...

When they reach me again, Alex is the first to make a voice, but Nura cuts him off by elbowing him in the side. As he hisses, she grins innocently and brings her gelding beside me. “You should be more careful. Don't want your competitiveness to get too far.”

Pft, says you.

“Oh stop flirting,” Alex rolls his eyes, guiding his horse passed us.

“Aww, but Link's cuuuute,” Nura whines. I bite my lip to stifle a laugh.

“He's about as cute as a Moblin.”

Alex is acquainted to my two middle fingers. He just scoffs.

Aaaaand we are both promptly slapped by Nura.

-A While Later-

We've actually made some good time. All four horses are quick, and we have even managed to get to Lon Lon Ranch! Looks like it might take three days _total_ to do this. Well, if we can find the Sage relatively quickly.

“Mr. Hero!” Calon, the red-headed farm-girl, grins widely when she sees me at the door. “Haven't seen ya in ages! Heh, an' Ah guess you really _do_ fit the title of 'Hero' now, eh?” she winks, then spots the other three. “Howdy! You must be friends of Hero 'ere. Any friend o' 'im is a friend o' the Ranch! We've been gettin' a lotta visitors lately. Two of 'em were weird, 'specially that girl, but they're kind 'nough. Come on in! Pa! Ma! Howard! Mr. Hero's here!”

Several introductions, handshakes and hugs later, we are sitting at the main table of Lon Lon. Howard is eagerly asking Alex about being a knight of Hyrule (Alex is wearing his Royal Armour; a dark blue tunic with plate-armour underneath and padding underneath that, he also wears plate leg protectors), Adam is expressing his hate for the sun with Calon, and Nura and I are listening to the owners.

“What did they say their names were? The two visiting?” Lilly, the Matriarch of the family, asks Ralon, the owner of the Ranch.

“Never did. Ah think both their names started with 'S', but can't be sure,” Ralon, a large man with black hair, shrugs. “They ain't here right now, though. Said they like t' travel. I ain't never seen people like 'em a'fore.”

I wonder what kind of people they are. Could we possibly meet them on our way back? Ehh I kinda hope not. I don't like meeting strangers.

While we thank the Lon Lon's for their hospitality, it is best if we continue on. We'll reach the Faron Province by sunrise if we leave now. They object for a moment, but let us go with a wave and some left over food. Adam, talking enthusiastically about the plans to create more farms and villages, says he spoke to Calon and they think they might have gotten some good suggestions of where to build.

As we leave the sight of the Ranch, I feel a gust of wind rush past us. The others don't seem to notice. My tunic ruffles lightly and I look over my shoulder. For a moment, I think I see someone almost flying over our heads. But I must be seeing things. Pushing it out of my thoughts, we all continue.

-The Next Morning-

We arrive at Coro's early in the morning. The odd man hasn't changed. He still has an afro, he still sells oil and (awful) food, and he still has birds in his hair. Well, can't think I'm surprised. In all the years I've known him, he's never _once_ changed. I can't stand the thought of not changing. I couldn't even _before_ the whole Twilight fiasco.

We say our hellos to the man, and come to the first destination of many: Faron Woods.

I get off Epona, taking off my sword (I had to borrow a cheap one from the armoury, there are rarely swords I can lift let alone swing). When I hear a cough, I look back at the others, who give me confused looks.

“What did you dismount for?" Alex asks, probably wondering if I'm stupid.

I roll my eyes at him and turn, walking up to the dead-like seed. It shoots up, as I expected, and I hear a high-pitched scream behind me as I decapitate the carnivorous plant. I turn to the others, seeing Adam giving Nura a teasing look.

"Aww, did ya get scared, Miss Gerudo?"

"Wasn't me, freckles." As she says this, Nura looks directly at Alex. We all turn our heads to him and he scowls, tugging the bottom of his tunic as he looks away.

I snicker as we enter the cave, ignoring Alex's heated glare to the back of my head.

One of the best parts about the Twilight (other than meeting Midna) is that I now have heightened senses from my time as a wolf. Most particularly my hearing and sight. I can see in the dark and everything is a lot clearer than it once was. The problem with being a Hylian is that we have bad eyesight normally.

The others, however, pull out their lanterns as we go through. We aren't bothered too much by the Keese or rats, so we make it to the other side quickly. I make a small face at the amount of smog still around. Shouldn't it have gone by now? It's been well over two months, after all.

Alex, always the first to be annoying, sneers. “What now? You brought us the wrong way!”

I roll my eyes back and take out my lantern at last. It is a bit rusted from underuse, but otherwise in prime condition. I light the wick and walk forward, swinging it ahead of me and chasing off the thinning-but-still-thick smog. Is this what Link warned me about? Is it this stuff we must worry over? It could be the reason it's still here...

The others get the idea and also pave the path. It takes little time to reach the other side, where two Bokoblins are mulling about. Adam makes a small noise (something between a yelp and a grunt) when one throws a sharpened spear his way, but reacts by jumping back. I jump to the side then roll, coming up behind the creatures in a spin. My sword, although a bit dull, slices right through their sides and they fall over.

I lead the other three towards the Temple, whistling lightly as I look anywhere but at the bird that sells oils and Potions. Thanks, Midna, for stealing that Potion...

It is easy to spot the gold-feathered Cucco, and I give a soft smile as I spot a couple more milling about. Rusl said he had began breeding them in this area, so this will make it so much easier to cross the winding roots. I pick one up, scratching the top of its head as I jerk my head to the other Cuccos.

They give me confused looks (Alex with a scowl) and I just grin as I stand on top of the odd slope (seriously, why is this here?) and take off, holding the Cucco firmly. It squawks as we fly to the semi-hollowed root, and I land gently. Turning to the others, I wave for them to follow.

“If I die, I will haunt you!” Alex threatens, mustering just about all his bravery. I smirk lightly, somewhat satisfied to see him anxious, and patiently wait for them. When they finally arrive, I set on further.

It only takes a few minutes before we arrive at the mouth of the Lost Woods. I glance at the Howling Stone with a soft smile, running my hand over the top. Even with the enhanced hearing I get from the Twilight, I can't hear the whistling stone.

“Whoa, this is weird,” Nura says, walking around to inspect it. “What is this symbol about?”

The thing she is talking about is the engraving upon the stone. Save for the one directly inside the Woods, they are all carved with an eye with a single drop of, I assume, a tear falling from the center, above the eye are three separated triangles. I've found these all oddly familiar throughout my Twilight Journey.

“Hmm, can't say,” Alex, for once, looses his scowl. Instead he has curiosity on his face, and looks at it in mild wonder. When he catches my smirk-ish eye, his scowl returns and he huffs. “Not that I care.”

Look who's a curious cat.

“Come on,” Nura grabs my ear (ow!) and tugs me along.

We enter the Woods, and the familiar chill makes me shiver. I hate extreme weather, whether it's hot or cold. And since it is late autumn now, it's of no surprise it is chillier in the ever-lasting shade. While Nura inspects the other Howling Stone (the one with the Triforce on it) I gaze around at the trees. The last two times being here I had Skullkid show me the way, while playing his 'game'. Will he show himself around more than one adult?

Or will something else find us first?

Oh who am I kidding? There's nothing here other than him and his Puppets, as freaky as they are. I never found a single Wolfos or other natural beasts among these woods. The Twilight Messengers were anything _but_ natural.

I _still_ feel horrid about that.

I walk up to the hollowed tree, frowning when the solid bark blocks our path. Well great, we can't get through. And it's not like I can change into a wolf anymore. How can we get by?

A soft giggle comes from above me and I look up, smiling when I see two lights floating in the trees, one is light yellow and the other is dark purple. I see the tell-tale( **1** ) signs of the Skullkid himself as he peeks around the trunk, grinning at us with his pointed teeth. He skids down the tree, stopping at eye-level with me and shocking my friends, who pull out their weapons. “Hee, these guys are sure jumpy,” he cackles lightly, fixing me with his beady-eyed stare. “Waddya want?”

“We're from Hyrule Castle,” Adam says, the first to put his arrows away when he deems Skullkid non-threatening. Alex and Nura keep their weapons ready, not so quick to trust the forest imp. “We've come here searching for the Kokiri.”

Skullkid, in his surprise, tumbles from the tree onto the ground. His bark-like skin turns a dark brown (I presume in a blush) as his friends laugh at his expense. “H-how d'you know 'bout them? They've never been this high into the woods.”

High?

“Well, we were told by our friend here that one of them is a Sage of sorts. We're looking to find them to gain their help,” Nura explains.

Skullkid, brushing down his front (I didn't know he's my height, he looks smaller in the trees), gives us all a quick glance. “Well, I dunno where they live exactly, but I can show you the way to find their home. But you gotta be careful and keep up.” He winks, climbing into the branches again. “These Woods'll eat you alive!”

And he bounds through the trees, opening up the pathways for us to follow. I'm last...damn these short legs!

With extra help from the quiet Fairies, Skullkid guides us down a path I have never seen before. It veers of into the trees themselves, bringing us deep into a misted forest. I see an ivy-covered cliff up ahead, when a flash and bang causes us all to stop. I look up into the trees, my ears falling, when I see various other Skullkids howling down the trees. Another bang and Alex cries out, falling to the ground stunned.

'Deku Nuts!' I realize, trying to tug Alex along as we run, even if he is a massive jerk, I can't just leave him behind. Damned Hero's complex...

The stunning seeds strike Adam and, to my surprise, Nura down. Though I suppose none of us have encountered these before first-hand, so it might not be that strange.

No matter the case, I don't get a chance to help my friends before the Skullkids surround me. I may be their size, but they must know I'm an adult. They won't treat me any kinder than my friends.

“I found another one over here!” Guide Skullkid yells from above, distracting the others for a moment to let me escape. I hate having to abandon my friends, but I need some distance. Once I get it, I turn back and bring off my borrowed sword and shield, holding them firmly to bash their beaks in.

Before I can get a real fight in, something smacks me in the forehead and sends me tumbling back. I look up to see one laughing loudly into my face, making me crab-walk backwards. But my hand suddenly slips out from under me when I reach the ivy. Instead of a solid wall, I end up falling down a sloped cave. Tucking myself into a ball to avoid more injuries, I internally curse at my bad luck.

When at last I land, rather harshly, on my back, I can feel the change in the air. Before the mist was cool, but at least normal and rather welcoming. But now the air feels thick. I begin gasping for breath, struggling to turn over and push myself to my feet. I don't know where I am, but I don't like it.

I look behind me, finding that the steep incline is what I just tumbled down. Great, how can I get back up there and save the others? It all happened so fast. I'm not used to real fights at the moment...

Before I can attempt to walk back up, a sudden headache hits me hard. It makes my stomach churn and I fall to my hands and knees. The headache hits harder, making me curl into the fetal position as I hold my stomach and head. I haven't felt this bad for two months...ugh, this hurts.

No, I need to get back up. Wherever I am, I don't belong.

I crawl to the slope, when I hear a loud scream. It's somewhat muffled by the surrounding trees and mist, but I can hear it all the same. Whoever it is, they're in deep trouble. But can I abandon my friends just to save a stranger?

Yet, I find myself sprinting as best I can towards the scream, against my better judgment. I curse inwardly, hoping that the others will be alright.

I round a rather thick tree and get smacked in the face by something. In my surprise I slip and tumble onto my back. Groaning, I blink my eyes open to see almost nothing but blue and white. Crossing my eyes, I find a small, blue-auraed Fairy clinging to my nose. It lets out a groan (sounds female, although I can't always tell) and I feel it shift.

“Great Deku Tree, that hurt,” it, I'm pretty sure she at this point, says, flicking her wings. When I see the soft, darker silhouette of her look up, I see her freeze instantly.

With a somewhat awkward smile, which I guess she more feels than sees, I offer a small wave. 'Uh, hi?' I dunno if she can hear me, but it doesn't hurt to be nice.

I feel her stare at me for a few moments, and I resist the urge to rub the back of my neck. I hate being around strangers. After a few moments there's a weird spitting noise and a large rock flies over my face. The Fairy flies off and I scramble to my feet, seeing two wood-skinned creatures. The Fairy 'eeps' and hides in my hat, making me more confused, before one shoots another rock. I pull out my shield and block it. It shatters on impact, but cause my arm to jar. I wince, glaring at them from over my shield.

Sword in hand, I run forward and slash at it, but the dull blade just gets stuck part-way through. Now in close-quarters, the Octorok-like creature shoots into my stomach, the force sending me back and snapping the sword in two. Goddess Dammit, these swords are useless! I hurry to my feet, slipping between two trees to stop and think.

“Their noses.”

Hmm? I look up at my forehead, the Fairy is poking out of my hat.

“Those Mad Scrubs have sensitive noses. You can hit their rocks back with your shield.”

What I really need is the Master Sword. But I can't get it now. I don't think I can easily climb up that slope.

Readying my shield, I peek out around the trunk to see the creatures looking around for me. I step into sight, bringing up my shield, and whistle to catch their attention. Two of the rocks fly at me and I smack one back, the other grazing the side of my shield and hitting the ground. The rock I hit is sent back at one of the 'Mad Scrubs' and hits it square in the nose. It squeaks and runs around, eyes closed and watering. Its friend shoots three rocks and I am forced to dodge the first two before I can hit the last one.

With both running around half-blind, I run up and jump. Coming back down, I slam my shield in the face of one of them. The other runs into my back and I spin, slapping it across the head with my improvised weapon.

With both creatures knocked out, I begin walking away, glancing up at my forehead. Is the Fairy still alright? She seemed really shaken. I cough into my hand to grab her attention, and slowly she peeks out. “Thank you. I haven't been this far into the woods for a long time,” she floats in front of my face, “I've grown weaker over the years. I was actually trying to bring my old strength back.”

She seems rather awkward. Wonder why. Usually _I'm_ the one having trouble with strangers.

“Um...what's your name?”

Oh, yeah. Guess I didn't have time to tell her.

I pick up a stick from the ground, writing out my name in the dirt. Normally I would draw two circles and a line, but since my writing has slowly gotten better this is easier. She stares at the name for some time, quiet, before giving a small twinkle. She floats closer to my eyes, her light dimming slightly. “It is very nice to meet you, L-Link.” She seems to almost stumble over my name. “My name's Navi. I'm a Guardian Fairy for the Kokiri.”

My ears perk up. She knows about them? Maybe she can help me get their aid. I feel I can't just run and save the others, I have no idea where they even went.

'How can I get across what I want?' I wonder, my mind open. I usually have my walls down when other's who can't hear me are around.

But it turns out I'm wrong, as Navi lets out a small giggle. “You know I can hear your thoughts, right? It's a gift all Fairies have.”

'Really?' I now close my mind so she doesn't her my deeper-thoughts. 'Well that makes this a lot easier.'

“But I must ask, why haven't you spoken yet?”

'Erm, well I'm mute,' I rub the back of my neck.

“Ah. I guess that does explain it.”

'So, what was up with those...Mad Scrubs?'

“They are very short-tempered, and hate the Kokiri and Fairies. What do you need help with?”

Oh, right. I thought that, didn't I?

'Well, I didn't come here alone. I had three of my friends come with me, but we got ambushed by Skullkids. I only escaped 'cause I fell down that hill.'

“Hmm. I don't know where the Skullkids' hideout is, but I'm sure the Great Deku Tree can find it! He knows every inch of the Lost Woods. I can take you to him!”

I nod lightly, noticing that I no longer have a headache. I only wonder why and follow Navi towards the trees.

My ears only give me a moment's warning before a sharp, hard objects hits me directly in the back. My vision turns black.

-Later-

“She'll be okay, right?”

“Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needed some rest. Though that scar is really weird. Even Shelley couldn't heal it.”

“It has _some_ form of dark magic. I can sense it. It seems familiar, too...”

Three voices, one familiar, begin to rouse me. My back stings, but I'm in much less pain than before. What exactly happened? Did one of the Mad Scrubs hit me? Right in my scar, too. Why do creatures like that have to have good aim and luck? There was no way that thing could know about that.

Opening my eyes, I am greeted to the sight of a hollowed tree. I know this because I used to live in one. Unlike mine, though, this one is one room and much simpler. Seated at a round table in the center is Navi, a red Fairy and a little girl. The girl is small, smaller than even me, and has an abundance of green. Green hair, green eyes, and green clothes. Clothes a lot like mine, if I wore green shorts instead of tanned breaches. Her hair is long, tied in a braid, and has some vines running down it.

I let out a small grunt as I sit up, rubbing my back. I swear my back will throw itself out before I'm fifty.

“Yay, you're awake!” the little girl cheers, running up to the side of the bed and smiling brightly. “My name's Sage! This is my Fairy friend Shelley,” the red Fairy bobs shyly. “Navi told us what happened to you and your friends.”

'Oh, thanks. Um, how long was I out for?'

“Only a few hours,” Navi says. “The rock's pressure hit you in that scar on your back. But we couldn't heal it.”

'Don't worry about it,' I wave my hand. 'It can't be healed. Where am I?'

“You're in Kokiri Village,” Shelley says, rather timidly.

“I was able to contact the Great Deku Tree through the wisps. He was able to guide Sage, Shelley and two others to us. They helped get you here.”

'Oh. Thank ya.'

“It was no problem,” Navi jingles lightly.

'Did you tell the Deku Tree about my friends?' And who is this guy, anyway? Is he actually a tree or is it just a really weird last name?

“Yes. He says he may have a way to help you. Says he'll do anything to help a- _you_ , Link.”

That's nice of him to help a stranger like me.

“And I gotta plan for those Skullkids,” Sage winks. “It may take a few hours, though.”

Why are these people helping me so quickly?

As Sage leaves, Navi turns to me and gives me a quiet stare for a few moments. “You said your scar can't heal. Why not?”

'Um...well it is a 'gift' from a man I fought about two months ago,' I rub my back lightly. 'It's laced with magic, so it can't be healed. It's always open, and always will be. Sometimes it really aches, or even bleeds.'

“Who would do such a thing to you?”

'A greedy man who wanted to kill me. You probably wouldn't know him, staying inside this forest and all.'

“What was the man's name?”

'Ganondorf. I like to call him 'Ganondork' to make him less scary. Doesn't help much, though.' I notice Navi has gone quiet and tilt my head at her. She is stock still, her wings fluttering only slightly to keep her hovering.

“G- _Ganondorf_? No...no that can't be...” she trails off, pacing through the air. “He was sealed _years_ ago. How could he be _alive_?”

'Wait. Do you _know_ him?'

She looks at me. “Yes. He was thought to be gone, his spirit sealed. I suppose he broke free, somehow.”

I blink. 'Well, I don't know much about his back-story, but I think he was reincarnated like me.'

Navi's wings wilt, and I flinch. Did I think something wrong? 'I'm sorry!'

“No, no. It's not your fault,” she sighs. “Link...I...I know a lot about you. Well, not _you_ , but your incarnation process. I was told of your fate a thousand years ago, back when the Hero of Time was alive.”

I feel a sudden hit of nostalgia. I look at Navi sadly. I...I _know_ her. Well, _knew_ her. I had felt a small amount of Déjà vu around her, but I hadn't noticed from the headaches and being knocked out. This might explain why she seemed so shocked to see my face. She must have had her own flash-backs of all those years ago.

'Oh...we were friends?' I ask, feeling guilty. I feel like I'm intruding, or giving her a promise that cannot be kept.

“Yes,” she bobs lightly, before giving a small jingle. “I honestly never expected to meet...his reincarnation. You have his eyes, you know. And smile.”

I rub the back of my neck, blushing lightly and looking down.

“Tee-hee, and his blush. Sorry, sorry. It's just... _fun_ to remember the time before.”

'What was he like?' I tilt my head.

Her aura brightens, in what I assume is a smile. “I'll tell you another time. Right now we should go see the Great Deku Tree. He's the Deity and Father of the Kokiri. His magic spreads all over the Lost Woods so he should be able to track down your friends.”

I nod, following Navi to the balcony outside. I gaze in awe at Kokiri Village. Even though it is simple, it has a very homy feeling. Homes are carved from trees and trunks alike, some connected with bridges and others with stones in the water. Kokiri are everywhere, fishing, running around, or clearing rocks out of their gardens. After so many years of being told these people never existed, that they were just myth, it's surreal to find out just how alive they are. There are three different exits from the Village, each going south, north and east. The north leads into the Lost Woods it seems, the east cuts through cliffs into a far-off, misted clearing, and the south is only a large, hollowed and dark log.

I feel a bit of a pull when looking at the log, but shake it off as another bout of Déjà vu.

I jump down the ladder leading to the house, quirking a smile when I see a crude drawing of a stick-boy fighting a dragon, and walk up the sloped path. I get a lot of stares from the Kokiri as I walk by, and blush, tucking my hat just above my eyes. No matter who it is, I hate being stared at.

Luckily it doesn't take long to walk through the quaint village and Navi leads me down the cut cliff path. I simply walk by the shriveled-up Deku Babas and enter a large clearing. My jaw drops at the sight. A huge tree, so big its leaves vanish into the mist above, stands in the field. Its trunk is a light brown, its leaves a rich green, and it appears to have a wide, calm smile. Sticking from its mouth is a branch. If I look closely, I think I see different roots from its own tangled in the soil.

So he literally _is_ a tree. Can't say it's the weirdest thing I've seen.

'Ah, Navi. It is good to see you are safe!' the male voice echoes through the clearing, as if being carried by the wind itself. 'Young hero, Link, I am honoured to meet you. The Trees have told me of your exploits in your world.'

Seriously?

'And they have also informed me of the whereabouts of your friends. They are indeed being held by the Skullkids in the Lost Woods, in a place I have little control of. While I cannot guide you to their base, I can give you the means to get in and out of there.'

His trunk shakes, and from the branches fall two objects. They land softly at my feet and I pick them up.

'The first is an ocarina,' I look at the wooden instrument curiously. It is mostly light tannish-brown, with a green line wrapping around the base of the mouth piece. 'Learn to use it, and the Spirit of the Wood will help you. And second is the Kokiri Stone.' It is a small charm, with a simple swirling design like I saw on many Kokiri homes. 'This allows anyone chosen by the Kokiri Guardian to become the size of a Fairy. It is a simple use, but has strict rules. One: you _must_ know the song to activate the magic. This is also where the ocarina comes in. Two: you _must_ be calm when using it. If you panic, you may be stuck between your normal and Fairy height. It may feel strange to you at first, but I believe this shall help you. Its properties are similar to the Master Sword, only the chosen to use it can touch it, all others are burned. Fairies can mostly ignore this effect, though.'

So now I have to learn how to play an instrument, the song, and get used to a magical artifact on my person?

...Hoo... _ray_...

But not wanting to sound rude or ungrateful, I offer a small bow. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Navi, as long ago, I wish for you to accompany Link. If it is alright for you to go through such a thing again.'

“It would be an honour, Great Deku Tree,” Navi bobs forward in a bow.

'Good, good. Ah! I sense Sage has her plan started! You are free to wander the Village while you wait, but do not leave through the West Log. A terrible danger awaits on the other side.'

'Okay, noted,' I nod.

Are these people helping me because they want to, or because I'm a Link?

Slipping the stone over my neck, I run a hand over the ocarina as I follow Navi back into the Village. It almost feel like it fits in my palm. 'This is really well-crafted. Who made it?'

“Saria, the previous Sage. She was very good at playing it, and even made a few songs. Her greatest made even the Skullkids happy!”

'Really?'

“Yep. I can teach you, once you learn how to use it,” Navi giggles. “But first you should learn the Kokiri Medley, it will activate the Stone.”

'How do you know that?'

“I'm the Deku Tree's messenger Fairy, I can get any information from him through the wisps and trees.”

'Oh...hey, when I first got here I had a bad headache. What was that about?'

“Oh, that was because of the fog. It is toxic from the trees, and only those in the presence of a Fairy can safely walk through. Our Auras ward off the fog. It affects adults slowly, kids quickly, but I guess teenagers like you are somewhere in the middle. It's one of the reasons each Kokiri is given a Fairy, so we can protect them from the toxins.”

'Guess it was a good thing we found each other. What were you doing so far from the Village anyway?'

“Well I was feeling bored the last little while. So I decided I would exercise my magic again. It's been close to a thousand years since I last used it properly.”

'A _thousand_?'

“Oh, Fairies can live for a very long time. I'm not even that old! I'm only two thousand years old.”

' _Only_?'

“Hey, I'd be twenty if I was a human.”

'I'm pretty sure you'd be dead if you were human.'

Navi laughs lightly. “Wow, I didn't expect you to be so sassy.”

'Erm, sorry,' I rub my neck. 'Only a few people have heard me thinking, and they're close friends so we tend to tease each other.'

“It's not a problem. Well, Sage will still take a while. We should have time for you to learn the fingerings of the ocarina. It might take a little while to learn them.”

For the next few hours, Navi explains how to play the small instrument. Which holes to cover, how much air I need. I blush each time it squeaks, but Navi says everyone starts out that way. The chill of nighttime settles as I get less squeaks, and feel the rhythm of the notes.

I smile as I pull the mouthpiece away. Navi jingles lightly. “Well, that should be good enough for now.”

Nodding, my mind goes back to when that Guide Skullkid brought me to the Master Sword. He played the same fast, up-beat song each time, showing me the way through the 'Upper Lost Woods,' as I now dub it. Hmm, it might be a bit hard, but can I play it?

I tilt my head, closing my eyes as I try to recall each note he played. Getting it from a trumpet to an ocarina might be tricky, but I just wanna see if I can manage. I test some of the notes and Navi asks what I'm doing.

'Just tryin' somethin'.'

My foot taps as I begin playing the notes, using my memory and the knowledge I just got from Navi. I begin slowly, getting the feel of the notes, and smile behind the mouthpiece.

-Navi's POV-

If Navi is to be honest, she feels so _enjoyed_ teaching Link how to play the ocarina. It reminds her of the time she spent with the Link she knew. The Link she left, only to visit again years later. The spirit of him truly resides inside this semi-stranger, Navi can feel it. And her eyes! Navi had learned about the whole reincarnation thing just like her Link and Zelda, but she never thought that she could almost see her best friend in someone else's eyes.

As Link tries some free-lance music, Navi settles down on the table, watching with curiosity. Link seems deep in thought, tapping her foot as she tries different notes in a seemingly random order. Is she trying to make a song? Or is she just playing for playing's sake? Navi honestly finds it hard to tell.

After a little while, Link smiles and begins putting the notes together. And to Navi's great surprise, she recognizes the notes. The very same she had listened to years ago, the same song that had made even a tough-skinned Goron begin dancing.

 _H-how does she know Saria's Song?_ She thinks, baffled.

Navi stares at Link, the short girl's head is bobbing to the music she is making. Her smile grows, as she becomes more lively and excited. The magical-like flow of the notes touches Navi similarly. This song is truly one that can make anyone feel like dancing and having fun.

And Navi's surprise does not end here. She is unsure of what causes it, nostalgia or something else, but she swears she sees the spirit of the Link she knew appear beside the current one. He plays the Ocarina of Time instead, but has the same glee-filled face and foot-tapping rhythm. Navi makes a watery smile. She misses him...

-Link's POV-

I let out a small chuckle as I pull the ocarina away. Wow, it felt so cool playing it! Like I've been doing it for years, almost. Heh, I wonder if I could play any of the songs I heard as a wolf.

'Okay, _that_ was fun. Do you know any other songs?'

I notice how quiet Navi is, and cough into my hand. Even if she can hear me, it's a bit more out of habit than anything.

“Oh, sorry. I was...distracted. And I could teach you some others-”

“We're back!” Sage returns, smiling brightly at us. She has an armful of colourful leaves and bark. “I gotta good idea of how you can get inside the Skullkids' place! It's built like a giant tree house, and they only allow their own kind inside. So I thought that you could disguise yourself as one, since you're so short an all!”

Hmph, so _I'm_ short?

“You can try it on, and Navi can help guide you there through the trees! And I heard you playing Saria's Song. It was really good! I'm actually her direct descendant!” she puffs out her chest. “Go on! Try 'em!” she pushes the bundle of leaves into my stomach, making me laugh lightly. I've always loved little kids, and these guys are breaking my face with smiles.

I stand and begin slipping the make-shift clothes on. They fit over-top my tunic, so I don't have to undress. It consists of a long tunic of sorts, each leaf stitched together, and it reaches down to my waste. Strips of bark wrap around my legs, giving them a straw-like look. I slip a wooden mask with a wide, orange beak over my face. It feels odd, and makes it somewhat difficult to breathe, but otherwise shouldn't be a big problem. A huge, pointy hat finishes the look, obscuring my hair and forehead. How did Sage make this in only a few hours?

“Great! You actually look like a Skullkid! They're bigger than us Kokiri, and you seem to be around their size!” Sage squeals with glee, hugging Link. “I hope you save your friends! The Skullkids wouldn't kill them so quickly, they like to have adults turn into Stalfos in their own time.”

I gulp. Is that the curse of this forest?

Navi lets out a somewhat awkward laugh. “Ah-ha-ha, yeah. Um, we should really get going, Link. The Skullkids are more active at night, so it will be easier to find them.”

I bow to Sage, showing her my thanks, and leave the tree house. The Village is quiet, the Kokiri settling in to sleep, and I am suddenly grateful. I don't know how they would react to me dressed up like their apparent rival.

Navi leads me up some vines, towards the north exit. While the west interests me, I take heed of the Deku Tree's warning and ignore it. Entering the even darker woods, Navi tells me the way to the Skullkid Hideout. As luck has it, they are in the Lower Lost Woods (it makes it easier to say Lower and Upper).

It takes little time with Navi's help, and I see more Skullkids appearing in the trees, leaping from branch to branch noisily. They seem to take little interest in me. Is this really working? Can they tell if I'm different at all?

I hate being stealthy, makes me paranoid.

Navi hides in my hat at this point, saying she'll attract attention if she is seen. Great, now I'm kinda on my own.

I begin following the Skullkids, fixing my mask slightly. It feels weird not being able to see out of my peripheral vision, but it's a small price to pay if I can find and save my friends.

I feel my hat shift slightly and glance at my forehead at Navi, but can't quite see her. “We're almost there. Just be cautious. If they suspect you're an adult, they will attack.”

'Kay, I'll keep that in mind.'

I walk between two pretty tight trees and see a tree about the size of Great Deku, but its branches all intertwine. Great, how will I find my friends in this mess?

“Hey!” I jump, turning around to see a Skullkid walking up to me. “Are you a newbie or something? You seem lost.”

'Newbie?' Even unsure, I nod.

“Yeah, you smell of human. Don't you worry, pal!” he hits my shoulder. “You'll get used to the Skullkids' Life! Come on, I'll show you the Hideout.”

He drags me inside the winding entrance, and I gaze around to see many more of the scarecrow-ish creatures. Makes sense, but I'm overwhelmed with how many there are.

None seem to care that I don't speak, or that I apparently smell human. They say all the new Skullkids do. Even if I don't understand, it's lucky they believe I'm one of them. Makes my job of searching this place easier. The tour guide shows me all around. The winding branches are just decoration, besides that this Hideout is very straight-forward. Spiral staircases cut into the wood, leading up and down. The Skullkid explains about the different areas, but I don't pay much attention until we head into the roots of the tree. “This is where we keep the adults we find. Once they die, we drag their bodies out as they become Stalfos. It shouldn't be long. The fog will get them soon enough!”

Well this guy is sadistic. But it's good to know where they are. If I can get away, or have the Skullkid distracted, I can sneak back down there and free them! Although getting out might be a problem...

I pretend to listen again, following him around the top of the tree. He says this is where the Skullkid rest, and leaves me to do whatever pastime Skullkids have. I fist-pump. Freedom to save my friends! As nonchalantly as I can, I head downwards and am sure not to be spotted. When no one is looking, I run down into the roots and come across the cells. The first couple are empty, which makes me worried, but I see a shape in one. It moves. I can't tell who it is, but I need to get them out either way. I walk forward, almost touching the thorn-covered vines, when Navi warns me not to. These are filled with the same toxins as the air, but they will kill me in a matter of seconds.

With those happy thoughts, I back away and look for any signs of a key. I don't want to risk bringing out a weapon and alerting the Skullkids.

I find a ring of stone-carved keys and grin, reaching up to grab them. I have to stand on my toes, but manage to get them down. Walking back to the cage, I mess with the keys for a little bit before finding the right one. Carefully, I swing open the door and peek in.

Odd, where did that person go-

I suddenly find a foot in my face. It knocks me back into the wall behind me and in the same motion another foot slams into my stomach, whoever kicked me following through. My eyes water and I let out a weak grunt as their arm slams into my throat, making me grasp it.

“If you think I'm about to leave without a fight, you are _sorrily_ mistaken!” Nura hisses.

I claw at the mask, pulling it off so she can see my face. Her eyes go wide and she swears, backing off. “I'm so sorry, Link! I didn't expect you to come so soon,” she bends down, helping me to my feet. I notice she is rubbing her temple. “What are you doing dressed up like that?”

“We used it to get in,” Navi says, flying out. Although she seems surprised at the sight of Nura, for some reason, she bows forward. “I'm Navi. I recently just met Link and helped her get here.”

“I'm Nura. The other two are down the corridor a bit. They've been bickering this entire time.”

That comes as no surprise, really.

I put the mask back on, resting on my forehead, and peek inside the other cages. When coming to the final one, we hear the brothers arguing.

"They're gunna kill us..." Adam laments.

"No they're not."

"They've got spears!"

"We have hands. They both inflict pain."

"They could kill us!"

"And we can kill them. They were stupid and left us with our weapons, remember?"

"At least _you_ can use a weapon..."

“Why are you two so dramatic?” Nura asks, leaning one arm on the wall beside the thorns.

“What? How did you-oh, Link!” Adam grins, standing up. “We thought you were taken to another area.”

'Nope, just tumbled down a hill.'

I fumble with the lock, but at least this time it only takes two tries. I walk up to the stairs and peek out. Okay, so none are looking this way, but I need to grab their attention so the others can sneak out.

Hmm...

Navi said that Saria's Song was well-liked by the Skullkids, can I try that? I ask her this, and she comes out of my hat to the boys' surprise. “Well, I guess it is our best option. We don't have the time to teach you the Kokiri Medley, and it would attract attention in the wrong way.”

“I didn't know Fairies existed,” Adam whispers to Alex. The black-haired man just shrugs.

“So, think of a plan?” Nura raises an eyebrow, her wrists flicking to activate her elbow-blades.

“Yes, but no fighting. Link is going to play a song the Skullkids like. If we can get them distracted, they have a child's attention span, you three can sneak around to the opening and wait outside. You will experience the headaches again, but only for a few minutes.”

Nura visibly pouts, flicking her elbow-blades back into place.

“And if we get spotted?” Alex asks, highly doubting this plan, if his scowl to anything to go by.

Nura raises her arms.

“Just run.”

And Nura promptly lowers them with another pout.

“Great. Why can't we just kill these things?”

“Well, they're more mischievous than aggressive. Although it is strange how they attacked you, they usually hide from adults.”

That's odd behaviour? Maybe it's tied to what Link told me about?

“But I just advise not killing them. You're outnumbered and they have the aerial advantage.”

“I'm okay with this!” Adam pipes up. I always forget he's not much of a fighter. He just has a bow and bombs, since Alex pushed him into bringing a weapon.

With the plan settled, I pull the mask back on and climb up the stairs. No one notices me coming up and I whistle to myself, walking over to the stairs that lead to the canopy. I pull out the ocarina, and begin playing. I flush when all heads turn to me, but am glad the mask hides it.

I tap my foot steadily as the Skullkids stare for awhile, before about half of them pull out flutes themselves and begin playing, the other half begin dancing. I'm honestly surprised they would be so eager to play it. I mean, I know it's catchy, but really?

I glance around at my friends, finding they are roughly halfway to a close window. I just hope they don't run into anything right outside. The last thing we need is getting caught now.

My eyes stay trained on them, even while I begin bobbing my head lightly. None of the Skullkids seem to notice that I'm playing from under my face, but I guess it is pretty dark in here. I'm only able to see so clearly because of my Twilight Sense.

My heart stops when I see Adam trip over a Skullkid snoozing by a wall. He lets out a loud yelp, and my ocarina squeaks to a halt. I stare at them with wide eyes as the attention is taken off of me and to the 'three' adults in the room.

“Ah shit,” I hear Nura mutter, before she vaults out the window.

Alex scowls at Adam for a moment, grabs the back of his shirt, and tosses him out before leaving himself. The Skullkid that showed me around orders the others to follow. I press my back to the bark, being sure not to get caught in the suddenly very angry Skullkid mob.

I'm suddenly pulled away from the wall, hearing and feeling a tear. With a curse at my own rotten luck, the disguise rips off, letting eyes fall back on me. But not exactly in the way I wanted.

With a sheepish grin and wave, I bolt upstairs. I can't make it around in time, and maybe I can take some attraction off the others. I hop and weave around the scarecrow-creatures, making it to the top rather quickly and get some distance from them. However I find myself at a dead end, with a tree too far away for me to jump.

“Deku Sprout!” Navi mutters, coming out and hovering between me and the open space. “Plan plan plan!”

I tug at the Kokiri Stone on my neck, suggesting that. I feel her give me a look, but a sudden crash makes our heads turn to the door. The Skullkid are almost here.

“Okay okay. You can't play it all, but here's the main melody!” she dings as slowly as she can, her aura tinted red with panic, I assume. I play by ear again, my own nerves making me squeak, and we finish the haste-played song.

The feeling of nausea hits me like a hammer. Everything expands into a dizzying state, making my head swim and twist. A green breeze of sorts swirls around me as this happens, and obscures most of my vision. The worst part is when I feel my bones ache and scream. I grit my teeth in a muffled grunt. It almost feels like the first time I became a wolf. Not on quite the same level, but unpleasant all the same.

When at last it all ends, I place a hand over my mouth and feel my stomach revolt. I only hold back because my mind is taken to a loud noise. I look up and almost scream, finding castle-sized Skullkids enter the room. My already unsteady stomach lurches when I feel arms wrap under my own and lift me off the ground.

I gulp down the urge to vomit as my feet dangle over the misted canopy. I can barely see through the fog, the only light being the soft blue glow of Navi's aura, and only hope we can land so I can empty this blasted stomach.

“Okay...okay, they didn't see us,” Navi lets out a deep sigh, sagging lightly in the air. This makes me 'eep' quietly, which she apologizes too. “Sorry, sorry! I was just scared you could get hurt. Let's land, you can gather your bearings.”

She drops down and we go through some leaves, finding a thick branch to settle on. I stumble when I land on it and tumble to my hands and knees, retching over the edge. Have I ever mentioned I hate magic? It's the source of all my problems.

I wipe my mouth and stand up, blinking my blurry vision at the light before me. Now the size of a Fairy, I see Navi for what she is. She looks like a woman in her twenties (as she said is her age in Fairy years). She has a long blue dress on, made of flower petals I think, with white-ish/blue hair falling to about her mid-back. And her eyes are just like her dress, a light but toned blue.

She gives me a soft, almost curious smile, letting her hair fall out of her face lightly. I notice she has Hylian-like ears. “I didn't think you were so small...”

I huff, putting my fists on my hips. Oh, so _that's_ the first thing she says?

“I don't mean to sound rude, of course!” she waves her hands in front of her. “It's just that, well, I'm not exactly the tallest Fairy around.” I walk up to her, finding she's roughly my height, maybe just a few millimeters taller. “Are you alright?”

'Oh, the pukin' thing? Yeah, I'm fine. Happens whenever I have an... _unexpected_ interaction with magic.'

“Other than that you seem to have taken it well,” she walks around me, checking for injuries maybe. “Any fever at all?”

'Nope. I feel fine, really. I'm more...overwhelmed,' I say, looking around. I find that we're more on a large twig than a branch. The leaves look like they could be both a bed and a blanket. I trust myself to look over the edge and gaze in awe at the height. What used to be no more than maybe one or two meters seems like kilometers now. 'This is so surreal...'

To my surprise, I see the others walk underneath the tree. Adam pants as he rests his back on the tree, and even from up here I feel the tree shake lightly. “Did...we loose 'em?”

“I think so,” Nura mutters, actually out of breath for once. She walks away for a moment, presumably to check.

“You're alright?” Alex asks, once again not holding an annoyed scowl.

“Yeah. Sorry for the worry,” Adam rubs his forehead.

“We made it out safe. No harm done.”

“And Link?”

“He'll be fine, I'm sure. The shortfry's been through more than that.”

“'He?'” Navi looks at me. I flush.

'Erm, first of all it wasn't _my_ idea. And second, it was easier to keep a low profile, y'know? A girl walkin' around with a sword was bound to get more attention than another boy. Even still I got stared at a lot, but I blame the tunic. It's kinda eye-catching.'

“That makes very little sense. Girls walked around with weapons a lot when I travelled Hyrule. Even the Zelda I knew!”

'Guess things have changed over time. Sad, really. But it's not a huge deal. I don't always act like a girl, anyway.'

“Hm, somehow that does not surprise me. Well, we should get you changed back. Don't want to leave them worried, right?”

'Yeah, but could you fly me to the ground first? I don't want the branch to brake.'

Navi nods, and hooks her hands under my arms. Gently, she glides down and we land in the grass, which rises over our heads. Well, I can safely assume I won't ever get used to this.

This time, Navi teaches me the song proper. She says the biggest reason I reacted so badly was that we played it in a rush, just like the Deku Tree said. It is just plain luck that I can change back to normal at all. I'll be sure to remember that, I hated that feeling.

To pull a minor prank on the boys, I peek around the tree and toss a rock at Alex. It hits his arm and he shoves his spear in my direction, but I'm on the other side of the tree. “Another Skullkid?”

I poke Adam's shoulder, and climb into the tree itself, smirking as I hang lazily on a branch on my stomach. I let some pine cones fall off, and wave my hand at the guys when they look up. “Jeez, Link, you made me think they were back.”

“They will be if you lot keep dicking around,” Nura says, walking back over. “We've lost them, but they'll find us again if we stay any longer. So, Navi,” she nods to the Fairy, “lead the way!”

“Okay, stick close. The Kokiri Village is not far.”


	3. The First Sage

Chapter 2: The First Sage

“So why are you lot looking for the Sages?”

During the walk back to Kokiri Village, Navi decided to ask why we are here in the first place. Always the truthful one, I begin to tell her.

I scratch my neck. 'Well, I was told by, um, the Hero of Time that a dangerous fog or somethin' is comin' to Hyrule. He wasn't sure of the details, though. Told me to find the other five Sages.'

“That can't be right...the Sages are-”

“Naviiii!” a red light shoots towards us, bobbing around frantically. “Oh thank Deku Tree! I was afraid I wouldn't find you! The Skullkids, they took Sage!”

“What?!” Navi shrieks.

“Th-they raided the Village, and took her...” Shelley sniffs, suddenly very quiet.

Why would the raid the village? I thought Navi said they aren't aggressive.

“This is why they attacked you guys!” Navi turns to us. “Skullkids are timid. Mischievous, but timid. They stay out of the sight of adults unless they know they can trust them. They must have planned to capture any adults that come by. And it would explain how Link got away. They let h-im!”

Aww, so it wasn't just because I have skill and luck?

“When they set their mind on a task, they let nothing get away. But I don't know _why_ they would attack. Why _now_? And why cause such a diversion?”

“M-maybe they wanted to have the Kokiri's guard down...”

“Did they take any other Kokiri?” Nura asks.

“No. Just Sage.”

But why? What makes her the target of a raid? And where did they take her?

'Where'd they run off to?' Damn I wish my sword didn't break. Cheap metal...

“I saw them heading towards the Grove. I don't understand why, that Temple is almost crumbled to dust...Oh, Navi, I'm not ready to go through this again,” Shelley whispers, hovering so close to Navi I can tell they're hugging.

“I think my hunch was right,” Navi whispers, probably not intending me to hear. “Alright, the Temple Shelley just mentioned is deep within these woods. It hasn't had any human visitors in well over a thousand years. I guess the Skullkid didn't count on me knowing the way. One second...” Navi becomes quiet for a moment, before bobbing. “I remember. Come on, she's in real danger.”

“Okay okay, _why_ are we going to risk a limb or more to save some kid?” Alex asks.

“Other than the fact that she's _my responsibility,_ she could _die_ if I'm away from her for too long! The Kokiri are not completely immune to the forests' mist!” Shelley shoves herself into Alex's face. To add fuel to the fire, I casually shift my foot behind him and trip him. I whistle innocently, tucking my arms behind my back and looking idly at the sky.

A hand knocks over my head and I just grin a little at Nura. It was worth it.

“Git,” Alex states, getting to his feet.

'Jackass.'

“Is this, uh, a normal thing?” Navi whispers. I simply nod.

'So where is the way to the Temple?'

“I know the way by heart, but if we follow the music we can also find it that way.”

My ears perk curiously. Follow the music? Like what I didn't mean to think before leaving?

“Yeah, that's great and all, but what will he do that will be of any help?” Alex scowls at me. “The idiot got his sword broken.”

'Ain't _my_ fault the soldier's swords are crap...' I sigh. 'But he's right, Navi. I need a weapon.'

“Well...I have an idea. Shelley, you know where the Temple is, right?”

“Y-yes? Of course. Why?”

“You take these three there. I'll take Link back to the entrance where I found he-him.”

'Eh? What about it?' I raise an eyebrow, trying to think. I didn't see anything like a weapon. Unless she wants me to fight with sticks.

The scenario of me smacking Ganon in the face with a stick makes me snort loudly, causing everyone to look at me and causing me to blush heavily.

“I'll explain as we go. We have little time before Sage is hurt. Or worse.”

“Ooh, please don't say that,” Shelley groans.

Navi apologizes as I follow her and the others follow Shelley. As we leave their sight, I look at Navi. 'So what do ya have in mind?'

“Do you know where the Master Sword is?”

I blink. 'Um, yeah. I used it before.'

“Really?”

'Yeah.'

Does she not know what happened with the Twilight?

“Okay, that makes it easier then! Well we're getting you back to the Upper Lost Woods to get it. It was transferred there by the last Sages, although no one is sure why. But even with that its spirit is still connected to the Temple of Time.”

'How so?'

“Well, the Temple of Time isn't just a building. It's almost a spirit in itself. It is wherever the Master Sword is, protecting it from those unworthy of wielding it.”

That would explain how I entered the Temple of Time in the first place.

It takes little time to get to the slope I fell down. I frown when I look up at it. I don't see anything my Clawshots can grab onto and I doubt I can just crawl up it. Although maybe it won't hurt to try. I place my hands on the slope and try clawing my way up when Navi rings. I look over my shoulder at her.

“Um, what are you doing? I can just fly you up if you used the Stone.”

I blink. Oh. Right. I wanted to forget the stone's existence, seeing the world so big is actually kinda terrifying, but if it's the quickest way to save Sage I guess I'll have to suck it up.

Wouldn't be the first time.

I let myself slide back to the bottom and pull out the Ocarina. With Navi's help again I play the song. The wind rises up from my feet and surrounds me, making my vision blur as everything expands. When I finish the song I look around to see the grass a good five meters taller than me.

No better way than to make me feel like a bug, eh?

“Alright,” Navi says as she picks me up under my arms, “this should be quick.”

'Y'know, when not about to throw up, flying's nice,' I think, smiling lightly at the feeling of the wind.

“Glad you think so. You might have to get used to it.”

Greaaaaat.

Navi doesn't put me down when we get to the top, but instead asks the way to the temple ruins. From what I can remember I'm able to point the way, but as we enter the large ruins Navi ducks inside a bush. I shake my head from the sudden drop and look at her curiously as she peels back a leaf. 'What's wrong?'

“What _is_ that thing?” she whispers.

I stand on the branch, spreading my arms to try and keep balanced, and push a leaf above my head. My jaw drops wide when I see three _Shadow Messengers_ roaming the clearing slowly. But they look different, their heads and face-disks are more deformed, and instead of red runes their covered with dark grey runes. But even so this can't be happening. The Mirror of Twilight is broken, even if someone on the other side figured out how to create these beasts they can't get through. And if this is because of Midna I'll eat my own boot.

I can't kill them so easily without the former Imp's help. Her magical circle was usually what got the final blow on the corrupted Twili. I've killed some before by myself, but I certainly didn't get out unscathed. And if they detect us they might just eat us whole.

'Navi we need to fly carefully. These are creatures called Twilight Messengers, they're a beast made from the mind and body of a race called the Twili. I'm not sure if these are the exact same, but I feel they have the basic tactics. It is very hard to kill them, if ya leave one alive it'll summon it's brethren with an unGoddessly screech. The final hit has to kill all the ones left alive. I can't fight them alone, though.'

Although she seems confused, she nods and picks me up again. Her aura dims to barely a flicker and we soar through the shadows, me watching the Messengers. How can they be here? The Warp portals and Zant are gone. There shouldn't be a way for them to be here.

Navi manages to fly us into the grove. The Master Sword sits where I left it, slumbering in the shaded trees with the single ray of light shining on it. I feel my heart pound just being near it. Navi sets me down, but I don't grab the ocarina right away. Instead, I walk to the glimmering silver blade and see my reflection. I place my hand on it, feeling the jolt of familiarity shoot through me.

The jolt expands me to my normal height, surrounding me in a pillar of light that shoots above the treeline. It doesn't hurt at all, in fact it is warm and welcoming. The gusts of wind pulsing from the blade are much weaker than when I encountered it the first time. I had to prove my worth last time, this time the Sword seems to remember me. Midna kept calling me weird when I kept referring to the Sword as if it was alive, but moments like this really make me think I'm right.

I feel the Triforce of Courage warm my blood as I wrap my left hand around the indigo handle, followed by my right. Effortlessly, I pull the blade from its stand, sending a quiet _shing_ through the grove. As the light dies down, I see and feel it rush behind my back, forming the gold-and-blue sheath for it to rest.

After the light finally dies down, I look down at the impossibly light blade in my hand. Even after two months trying to build my muscle strength I have a hard time lifting the training swords, yet this blade feels lighter than my old wooden sword. And even despite that it can slice through bone like paper.

My ears twitch as I hear the Shadow Messengers lumbering into the grove. Of course that little display caught their attention, but I hadn't thought just touching the blade would make it go off. Well, too late now.

Bringing my shield off my back, I watch the five beasts closely as they begin to surround me. Oddly, the usual barrier doesn't fall down around us preventing me from running. It may be best to do so, I don't want to waste time killing these things that honestly shouldn't exist right now.

I grab the ocarina, feeling weird I didn't even need it a moment ago, and play the song. Navi, in a second, grabs me from the ground and flies over the beasts' heads. I stick my tongue out at the abominations, Master Sword firmly in my hand.

'Those were too slow to be Shadow Messengers, at least the ones I met before. I think they're poor takes at clones.'

“Whatever the case, I don't think they'll be a problem,” Navi shrugs. “Their energy was very weird, though. I couldn't read their DNA or anything. It was like they shouldn't even exist in the world.”

Tell me about it.

It doesn't take us long to return to the Lower Lost Woods. From here, I return to normal size and follow Navi through the forest. She says that the spirits in these woods also play Saria's famous song, but since we disturbed the forest by showing up they have quieted. Oops.

When we come through some bushes we find some cliffs cut with paths. I tilt my head and peek around one, finding nothing but a sharp turn at the end. Navi screams, alerting me of the large shadow covering me from behind. I turn my head tentatively to see a Moblin staring me down from near a pool of water. With a mighty roar it lowers its spear and charges. I yelp and stumble back, watching it charge past and feeling the ground shake under my feet.

Slamming my back into the wall, I peek more cautiously to see it looking around. While having a strong sense of smell and hearing, Moblins have poor eyesight. Maybe I can trick it into going one way and I can sneak around it.

I don't wanna use the stone if I can help it.

I look around and see a sizable branch half-snapped off one of the trees. When I try to reach it, I huff. I'm just out of reach. Even standing on my toes doesn't help. 'Navi can you pull it down a little?'

While I stick my tongue out at her when she laughs, Navi grabs the tip and brings it into my hand. With both hands on it I pull, but can't quite get the angle to snap it off. I lift my legs off the ground, expecting it to snap, but I blink when the branch just shakes and I'm left dangling off of it.

“Um...need any help there, Link?” Navi asks. I can hear her suppressing a giggle.

However, not wanting to give up my pride, I laugh. 'Pft, _no._ I'll just-' I try bouncing, but the branch just creaks. '-Uh, it'll only take-' still trying ends in more failure. 'If I get-' I pull myself to the branch, awkwardly wrapping my arms around it. 'Maybe if I-' I sit on it horse-style, facing away from the trunk.

I remain silent for a good few seconds before Navi flies to my face. I pout at her. 'I can't break it...'

She lets out a soft giggle. “What exactly is your plan?”

'I wanna use this stick as a dummy so the Moblin attacks it and not me.' I stand on the branch, using the trunk to lift myself. I begin bouncing. 'It just-' I jump, '-won't-' I grab a branch just above my head before letting go '-break! Gah!'

With a large crash, I tumble to ground and land on the now-grounded branch. I groan, flipping from my back and rubbing it as I sit up, my legs spread out in front of me. “Are you okay-ay-ay!” her questions ends in a bell-like sound and I tilt my head at her.

'Uh, I think s-' I spot the grass around me get darker, causing me to gulp, '-hit...'

I twist my body and find the Moblin's leg in my face. With a yelp I scramble to my feet, facing the dog-pig beast. It stabs its spear forward and I back-flip over it, my back slamming against the tree. I duck, just seconds away from having my head exploded off.

I roll away from under it, bringing out the Master Sword and my shield. Bringing my shield up, I run forward and slash across its side. It roars, swiping me away with its large arm. I jump and land on it, arms wind-milling as I try to balance, and trot to its shoulders. Before I can attack, it grabs the back of my tunic and pulls me off, throwing me across the small clearing into the stone maze wall. A large dent follows my crash, but I land on my feet, albeit a bit shaky. I sheath by shield and bring the Master Sword into both hands, running forward with a small snarl as it charges at me. At the last moment, before the spear goes through my head, I 'slip' and land on my back. My shield hits the mud and turns into a sled, making me soar underneath the Moblin and letting me slash through its knees. The silver blade cuts right through the limb, causing the Moblin to fall forward as I spin on the ground and flip to my feet, holding the sword tip at it.

Cautiously, I walk around to the front of it, poking its head with my toe. Quite suddenly, although not unexpectedly, it grabs my entire leg and then-some. I stab down, cringing as the Moblin's head splits like a melon. I gag as it releases me, turning away and wiping the blood from the blade. I wish they still burst to flame.

“Wow, you really have been through a lot.” I look Navi, head tilting lightly. “The way you fought was like someone who's done it for a while. It was impressive.”

'Thanks!' I grin lightly, peeking cautiously around the wall. I see nothing approaching. I look back at the branch that got me in trouble in the first place and stick my tongue out at it as I pick it up. I worked too hard for this to let it be. Dragging it behind me, I slowly make my way through the maze. Navi flies just a little in front of me, guiding me through.

The stick actually makes some nice distractions. Usually there are two paths to go, and if there is a Moblin in our way we guide it away with the noise. At least my sore back wasn't in vain.

At last we get through and as I walk through knee-tall grass, the ground shakes underneath me. I jump to the side in time to find a Moblin, larger than the others, crash into the ground, Nura riding its shoulders. The Gerudo smirks and stands up, flicking her elbow-blades back in as she cracks her fingers and neck. “Threaten _my_ friend, will you. Oh hey, Link, you missed the party,” she grins, jumping off the Moblin and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Uh, I did?

“Some of those Moblins showed up, about four, and tried taking off Adam's head. Yeah, I've never seen Alex so pissed off. He took out the other three on his own.”

Hm, good for him. Although with Adam in trouble that's no surprise. Alex's more protective than a mother bear. Maybe I should try to get along with the knight.

“Oh, so you finally showed up, did you? Took you long enough.”

And just like that I hate the asshole again.

“Wow, you got the fancy sword again!” Adam smiles as he peeks around Alex. He's sporting a blackened eye, but other than that he seems okay. “Come on, Shelley's really freaking out ahead. She already went inside the Temple.”

“Oh Shelley, she can be so thick sometimes,” Navi sighs. “Alright, enough time has been wasted.”

We enter a clearing and I take a moment to marvel at it. The grass goes up to my knees and is a fresh, vibrant green. The air itself almost seems cleaner, as if it doesn't dare touch the sacred grounds. An old stump rests in one of the corners, near a man-made wall. High on the stone wall is an opening, a single tree standing beside it with a long branch hanging over the broken stone steps. Focused on everything before me, I trip over something in the grass. My hands fly out to catch me and I blink as I'm now on my hands and knees in the middle of a stone hexagon, like the one in the Sacred Realm. Only this doesn't have the Triforce on it, but four curved blades of sorts in a circle, reminding me of a windmill.

Navi giggles as she floats beside my ear. “This is the Temple Warp Pad. Link used them long ago to warp to the different Temples across Hyrule quickly. I can still remember the song...Minuet of Forest...”

She must have a good memory.

I'm suddenly hulled off the stone to my feet by Nura, who grabs the back of my tunic. “Come on,” she chuckles. I blush a little, it isn't rare for people to witness me being a klutz, and fix my hat a little as we walk into the shadow of the tree. Why do I have a feeling this is the only way up?

Nura, giving me a side-ways smirk, climbs up the tree and lands on the steps, crouching on the edge. “Beat ya.”

Adam, to his credit, tries to climb up the tree. Unfortunately it is too smooth for him to get a hold and he's left hugging the tree about five feet off the ground. I snicker quietly as I dig out my Clawshots. After my adventure was over I decided to keep them, thinking I could hide them somewhere for any future mes. Glad I kept them on me.

As I make sure they still work Adam falls to the ground with a grunt. I point the three-clawed device at the hanging branch and pull the small switch inside. As I do, the claws rotate and expand out, like an open hand, and I let go of the switch quickly. The claw shoots out and thuds into the wood, its claws scarring it deeply as it snags tightly. The chain attached to the claw pulls me upward and I drop down once I'm above the steps.

I toss both down to the brothers, fingering they can find out how to use them. I fall to my stomach when Alex's first shot flies at my head and glare down at him over the edge. Asshole.

After a few minutes the brothers eventually hit the branch and ride the chain up. Alex tosses his at me nonchalantly, which I fumble with before I drop it, while Adam just hands me his borrowed tool. “Thanks. This thing's really cool. Where do you find these weapons?”

Special Temples where everything wants to kill me.

Following behind the others, with a small snicker to myself, we go through the stone hallway of sorts. To my surprise we don't enter a room, but a small courtyard. Ivy covers every centimetre of the stone bricks and old trees lie across the ground, covered in fungi and rotting away. Before us is a stone balcony leading into the Temple itself, the door is hanging off the hinges and half-eaten by termites.

'Wow, when was the last time anybody came to this place?' I ask Navi, looking up at the murky fog hovering ominously over the Temple.

“I doubt anyone's come here since Link, Zelda and I where here.”

My ears perk up at this and I face her. 'Zelda? She came here, too?'

“Yep.”

Before she can say any more, a pack of four Wolfos emerge from the trees, growling lowly. I turn to where we entered, facing the largest, and give a snarl of my own at the large beast. We have a small staring contest as the other three-okay Alex pushed Adam behind him-fight the rest. The beast's muscles twitch and I bring my shield up as it leaps forward. Its head rams into it, knocking me onto my back, and I bring up my sword as it bites down. It snaps from the other side of the blade, ignoring the blood dripping from the sides of its muzzle, and scratches my arms. I put more pressure behind the blade, kinda hard when I'm pinned, and cause the Wolfos enough pain that it backs off. I roll to the side, climbing to my feet with the momentum, and stab forward, catching its side. It uses this moment to slash my side. Luckily the armour and tunic hold, allowing me to spin and send the tip of the blade through its throat. I'll only have a bruise there later.

If it's one magic I'm comfortable with, it's the magic that enchants clothes to be more protective.

As I turn from the body something red catches my eye. I walk over to a small bush and crouch, parting a few leaves to see a bright fist-sized red berry growing. It's in a shape of a heart and seems to almost float from the branch. Curiously I pluck it, finding it is very soft and breaks easily. I lick the juice off my fingers and I blink as I stare at it. I taste some properties from Potions. The almost drowsy side affect and tingling of my newest injury, the bruise. I eat the rest and find the juice sweet, not bitter like full-brewed Potions.

“You comin' Link? Whoa, what kind of berry is that?” Adam leans over my shoulder, resting an arm on top of my head. I huff as my hat falls over my eyes and shake him off, playfully swatting at him. He chuckles and plucks a berry himself, eating it in one bite. His eyes open wide and he holds his blackened eye. “Hey, my eye isn't sore anymore...”

So these do have healing properties? They appear minor, but can they help heal bad injuries in a pinch?

I place a couple in my Never-ending Bag before we go back to the other two. Without any further delays we enter the Temple. The first hallway is long, dark and wet. In a few corners I can hear a skittering noise. Looking up I see the dark silhouette of a Skulltula lingering above us. Putting my arm out to stop the others, I slowly pull out a Clawshot and aim. The horse-sized spider tenses at the soft click the Clawshot makes, before springing forward. I release the claw at the same moment and it impales the Skulltula's head. It dies instantly and crashes into the wall beside the door, a sickening green ooze seeping from its imploded skull.

Adam, who had just come through the door, stares as his jaw drops open. He stays frozen for a few moments before Alex sighs and grabs his sleeve, pulling him down the corridor. “Damn arachnophobia. Makes him freeze like a rabbit staring down a wolf.”

As someone who has seen a rabbit stare down a wolf (me), I can vouch that yes, that is an accurate way of saying what Adam looks like.

Entering the next room, we all gape in awe. It is roughly the size of the council room, with doors standing at almost every compass direction. However portions of the roof have fallen, blocking out several of the ways further into the Temple. In the center of the room is a short wall in a square, with four openings, and a tall rectangle in the center. Four torches stand at the corners of the short walls, glowing unnatural colours of blue, green, violet and red. Just being in this room gives me a ghostly chill.

Suddenly, four creatures appear. A quartet of Poes linger beside the coloured flames. Unlike the previous Poes I have seen, who were all silvery-white, these ones match the colour of the fire. They each laugh shrilly, making my ears twitch, and turn to the fire. Each pull out a lantern and swipe it across the flames, scooping them into the dusty lamps. With a click, the rectangle sinks into the ground and the Poes laugh again, facing different directions and floating away before we can attack them.

“Isn't this familiar?” Nura grumbles to me, grudgingly putting her elbow-blades away. Sadly, I nod. This is just like Arbiter’s Grounds. Only this time I'm probably not going to 'accidentally' get separated from the Gerudo and track them down by smelling them out.

Sometimes I miss being a wolf...

“Wait this happened to you before?” Adam asks Nura as I walk to the center, poking the spot where the rectangle sank into the floor.

“Yeah, I helped Link get through an old Temple in the desert. Same thing happened.”

'What's this thing?' I ask Navi.

“I don't know the name of it, but it will take us to the final floor of the Temple. Last time we fought an entity called Phantom Ganon there. I don't know what we'll find this time.”

She doesn't seem to notice she says 'we'.

“And why exactly did those Poes take the flames?” Alex asks, inspecting one of the torches. “Do they have something to hide down there?”

“Most likely. I can feel a presence down there, but I can't recognize it. I _do_ know that neither Shelley or Sage are down below, though. So they're somewhere on these floors.”

“Any ideas where?” Nura asks.

“Hard to say. This place is large with a few tricks. But as long as they're together they will be safe until we find them. Or they escape somehow. At the moment, though, it would be in our best interest to find those four Poes. Whatever has come in here has no good intentions, and it would not be wise to let it roam the Lost Woods.”

“So...what? Do you expect us to split up and come across these things? We don't know the layout of this place.”

He knows there's only one way to go, right? Honestly and he calls _me_ an idiot. I walk across the room, to a flight of stairs on top of a risen floor. The door is still intact, although rotten and loose. Just pushing it makes it creak eerily, giving me the uncomfortable image of the entire building falling over our heads.

Down the long, dark hallway I see another room. While my eyesight isn't great at spotting things from a distance in the dark, I can see clearly enough to notice there are piles of decaying bones. Stalfos? With what Navi was saying about these woods it would be no surprise. I unsheathe the Master Sword, slowly tip-toeing down the hallway. The other three follow, Adam pushed to the back by his brother.

We enter the room, allowing me to see clearly in the dim torch-light. Three piles of bones are settled around, a large brown chest in the center. I can already tell what'll come of this. If only I could tell the others...

Oh wait, I have a Fairy who can read minds.

'Navi, tell the others to be cautious. I have a feeling those bones are Stalfos,' I think, walking to the chest. With luck it'll be a key of some sort. It's plain and small, so the chances of that are high. And those chances rise ten-fold with the presence of the maybe-Stalfos.

I hook the tip of my boot in the broken key slot and flick it up, opening the small chest. Inside I see a glint of silver and grin, bending down to pick it up. As my fingertips hover over the small key my ears twitch to attention. Three simultaneous shifts of bones. I snatch the key up, putting the five-inch-long steel rod in my mouth, and point my sword at one of the Stalfos piles.

I hear Alex make an uncomfortable, fear-filled grunt. As only a Soldier of Hyrule he's never had to face more than Kargaroks and Wolfos.

When Nura gives a small “Yes!” and I hear the _shing_ of her elbow-blades, I can only roll my eyes. Sometimes she's _too_ eager to fight.

The three piles shift into the tall, imposing skeleton warriors. Although it should not be possible, each has their own body shape of sorts. The one directly in front of me seems to be of a medium build, with some sort of plume-helmet on top his decaying head, the one to my right seems small-boned, possibly skinny as skeletons go, and the final on my left seems to have bulky, thick bones.

This honestly catches me off guard. I haven't seen _that_ many Stalfos, mostly only in Arbiter’s Grounds, so I'm not sure, but I feel like Stalfos mostly look the same. Gaunt, tall.

Alex, Nura and I face each of the Stalfos, while Adam complains about bars appearing on the door. The tallest Stalfos, standing before me, doesn't move to attack. In fact, none of them do. It's almost like they're looking us over, sizing us up passively. This isn't right. These things are supposed to attack on sight, crumble to bones, and be finished off with a good blast of bombs. They don't just...stand there.

Then, to my most shock and horror, the one in front of me _speaks_. “Brothers...that is the boy who defeated the Great Ganondorf...” It's voice is like steel on gravel.

“Great, even these guys know 'im,” I hear Alex mutter.

“No doubt,” the skinny-looking skeleton (weird to think, they're all nothing but bones) says.

“We apologize, but we have our orders,” the tallest one launches forward, catching all of us off guard.

_Clang!_

I just get enough time to raise the Master Sword horizontally. The metal clank of the two blades fills the room. It swings its moss-covered shield at me but I back-step just out of its reach. This margin of lowered defence lets me take a swing at its yellowed, cracked ribs.

But to my horror the Stalfos shifts ever so slightly, making my blade pass harmlessly through the cavity of his stomach. Now with me open, he steps on the blade. Before I tug back on it, he brings his shield down on the back of my head. My ears ring but he only allows me a moment to realize this before I feel a bony hand grab the back of my tunic.

The next moment I am lying on the ground, dazed at being thrown at one of the walls. I feel a trickle of something hot and sticky slide down past my ear, but ignore the burning in my skull as I look up. Through the haze of ringing silence I see my three friends being cornered by the Stalfos, all unable to fully kill them without bombs.

It only just occurs to me that not everyone has the mass amount of weapons I possess.

'N-Navi?' It's hard to think with my ears ringing. My own mind feels like its slipping dangerously into 'nap time' zone. 'Is there any way to open the steel bars?'

'It's difficult,' she says through telepathy. 'But I can manage for a few seconds. But you won't make it out.'

I push the key to my arm's length, letting my hand fall lazily next to it.

'It's okay. I've survived worse, trust me. I'm just a little dizzy. You go and escape, find Sage and Shelley. I can kill these walking chew toys.'

To prove I'm getting better, even if I'm not and just goat-shitting her, I push myself to my knees, then feet. I pick up the Master Sword, which had slid close to me, and put my fingers in my mouth. I let out a loud, short, well-practiced whistle, catching all attention in the room. I feel my face fluster under the stares (I hate being stared at), but give a challenging smirk to the three Stalfos.

Only two of them advance to me, the tall and 'big-boned' ones. The smaller one continues to spin it's blood-stained, spiked mini ball-and-chain at the others. I see the blue light of Navi float near the ground and lift off with the key, fluttering close to the door.

I turn my focus onto the two Stalfos, jumping around to dodge their attacks. As I side jump and roll, almost like preforming a Back Slice, I pull out one of my many, navy-blue bombs from my Baggie. The apple-sized death-ball lights up as I give it a squeeze, unsettling the unstable Bomb Flower Juice inside. I throw it into the face of the large Stalfos, giving myself a bonus as it flies into its glowing eye socket. In a panic it tears off its head and begins shaking it, forgetting about me.

My victory is short-lived. As I fully straighten from the roll my face meets an armoured stomach plating. The thick, heavy black shield smacks across the side of my head, sending me rolling into the wall once more. Now coupled with the ringing I see everything in fives. Ten Stalfos, five large and five tall, begin walking towards me. I blink, my brain slow to react, but smile as I spot a glow around the bars. They lift up, allowing passage through the doorway. Nura and Adam both give a back-wards glance at me before Alex pushes them on.

Navi hovers on the other side as I succumb to a restless sleep, not expecting to wake up.

-0-0-0-0-

Well...I'm alive...I hurt, but I'm alive.

The pounding in my skull won't _let_ me be dead.

As I slowly rouse from my stupor, I feel a warm heat covering my entire left hand. I can't see under the gauntlet and glove, but I smile at the Triforce. I've always been grateful for the extra endurance from the relic.

But even with that my skull aches. Those Stalfos knew where to hit and how hard to hit. The back of my head isn't exactly as blunt-object ready as the front of my head. Headbutting Ordon Goats was a favourite pastime of mine back in Ordon Village, so it's no wonder I'm able to take anything from the front.

Taking in a deep breath, I am welcomed to a world of cold, dank dungeon smell.

And for the second time in my life, I am in jail.

I'm held on the wall by chains wrapped around my wrists, suspending me up in the air. They dig into my wrists, making them turn raw and start to bleed, and I grunt lightly at the sting. I struggle to try and free myself, but stop when the sting turns into an intense burn. Sighing, I let my head sag forward. I spot a glint in the corner and blink at it, finding my weapons in a pile. Although my Rupee and Never-Ending Bags are still on my belt.

I have to wonder why those Stalfos didn't just kill me.

Slowly, soft bickering reaches my ears. I lift my head and look into the cell across from mine. I can see two outlines of people, sitting on the floor. I hear a soft rattling and imagine they're chained up as I am. But who else could be in here other than us? On no, did the others get caught anyway?

No wait, I don't recognize these voices. They're both male, if I'm not mistaken, and sound tired. They must have been trapped in here for a while. But if they're not my friends, who are they?

And why do they get to sit and I'm hung up like a butchered goat?

“I still think you should just blast us out. Shouldn't be hard, right?”

“Don't be stupid. The chain they put on me hinders my magic.”

“This whole thing is stupid, not just me. Since when were Stalfos so smart anyway? It ain't right.”

I can agree with that. I'd like to be able to see their faces, but it's too dark inside the cells. If I squint I can catch a glimpse of their eyes, red and gold maybe? Weird.

I feel a cold chill pass over me when the outlines shift and I see their eyes clearly. Yep, red and gold. My own eyes flick between them as I gulp quietly, wondering if they just noticed me or not. “Finally awake?” Apparently they knew I was here. “Took damn long enough. You're an even lazier ass than him,” the red-eyed figure jerked at the other.

Why do I have the overwhelming desire to kick that guy in the shin?

“So why did you need this guy to be awake?” Goldie asks.

“I can sense something about you, boy. Something powerful. I can't grasp it, not with these chains on me. But that doesn't matter. What I need from you is to destroy your own chains. Shouldn't be too hard. They're rusted badly. Do you know any magic?”

I shake my head. Can they see me, though? Wonder what'll be their reaction to my 'condition'. I've seen pity to annoyance.

They seem to make out my shake, which makes Red groan. “Shit.”

“Heh, guess you're outta luck there, Vat.”

That's an odd name. Strangely familiar, too.

“Shut up, Shadow.”

I tilt my head. Why do these names sound more familiar than they should? Have I met them before? No, definitely not. I've never met anyone with red or gold eyes. So how do I know them?

“Or...what? You'll blow me away with a tornado? Burn me? Right now I could do more than you!” Shadow laughs.

“So why don't you?”

“Because, um...I-eee got nothin'.”

“Why did I get stuck with a moron like you?” Vat sighs heavily then narrows his eyes at me.

I think I'll get a headache if I keep listening to these two bicker like an old married couple. There must be a way out. What Vat said is true, the chains are damaged by rust. If I put enough strain on it could I actually break them? What could help me with tha-

I feel a grin spread across my face. My Iron Boots! They might still be in my bag! If I summon them I'll have more than enough weight to break the chains! I close my eyes and scrunch up my face, trying to remember the exact way to summon them. Think of the iron slabs strapping to my boots. I hear a loud click and smile only for a moment. The smile fades quickly as it stretches my body, making me strain out a groan. I hear the moan of the metal before the chains snap, sending me plummeting to the floor. I land on my rear, wincing as fire shoots up my tailbone, and send the iron slabs back into my Baggie.

I wonder if that stretching made me a little taller...?

“You just said you didn't know magic!” Vat protests loudly, clearly annoyed with my slow idea.

I shrug, a little sheepish, as I gather my things. Fully equipped again I pull out a bomb. I might be able to take off the lock. I stick the bomb between the bars and step back, covering my ears. The iron bars are torn apart, blowing metal chunks and dust my way. I block my eyes so they aren't harmed and cough. When it finally clears I grin, finding a circle-shaped hole big enough for me to get out.

I duck my head and see a key beside their cell, ready to help these poor guys out. They've been down here longer than I have, by the sounds of it, and if I don't help them who will? I place the bomb between the bars and step back again. When the dust settles I climb into the cell and walk up closer.

I freeze in place for a moment. The one with gold eyes has black hair and pale skin, but that alone isn't enough to make me pause. His face looks similar to mine. A bit more rounded, and he himself is wider, but he could almost be a sibling of mine. If I had one. The red-eyed guy, though...if my eyes aren't tricking me he has _light purple_ skin. _Purple_. There are two darker purple triangles under both eyes, and he has darker purple hair reaching to his mid-back. The black-haired man is wearing a black tunic and hat similar to mine and grey breeches, while the maybe-purple man wears a purple tunic under a navy blue/purple cape and pants. Somebody likes purple.

These people...I _know_ I know them from somewhere. But they don't look much older than me...

I snap myself out of it and stoop down, using the key to unlock their chains. If they recognize me at all they don't give any signs and walk past me. I take a final glance around the dungeon before following them, not knowing what else to do.

“So we continue now?” Shadow says in more of a statement than a question.

“We do. Can't believe I agreed to this,” Vat mutters just loud enough for me to hear. “Redemption my ass, I would have returned again some day myself.”

“And get your said violet ass handed to you by _another_ disabled teenager. Because getting beaten by a chronically forgetful boy, then a half-blind boy who turned into three _other_ half-blind boys with their own internal conflict wasn't humiliating enough for ya.”

 _Snort_.

I bite my lip when Vat turns sharply towards me. My eyes drift to an interesting broken moss tile on the roof as I whistle.

“See? Even this guy thinks you suck.”

Vat doesn't say anything, he just scowls at the two of us and continues walking. Shadow snickers as he falls behind me. I keep my eyes trained forward. I can't get over the uncanny resemblance between him and me.

“So, Smallfry-” Because I've _never_ heard that one before “-what did you do to piss off the Stalfos Brothers? Must have been big if they chained you up like they did.”

I'm more surprised they didn't kill me.

When I don't answer, Shadow rolls his eyes. “I know Vaati can be a jerk, but there's no reason to pout about it.”

I slow down at the name. Vaati...Vaati, Vaati. Why is that name annoyingly familiar?

'Actually...this is a lot like the feeling I got whenever I had those 'dreams' of Ganon. Could Vaati be...?'

I get knocked out of my thoughts when my foot catches on a loose tile. I fall forward with a grunt, scraping my hands and knees. At least I didn't fall on my face. Shadow laughs, walking casually past me with his arms behind his head. “You remind me a lot of that Red guy! Such a klutz.”

'Who's Red?' I wonder, standing and brushing off my hands. I follow at Shadow's side again. 'And why do I care so much about it?'

After a few more minutes, we see the end of the tunnel. I let out a sigh. Hopefully I can find the others. If I can't, I guess I'll try and find Sage and Shelley myself. Maybe even those Poes if it's necessity.

With my luck, it will be.

I wince as we exit, blinking as my eyes adjust. It's taken longer for them to adjust to light since the Twilight Sense took over. Once I blink my eyes clear I look around. We're in a courtyard, or the remains of one. Piles of broken stone lay about, stern across the ground like a battlefield. Only small patches of grass rise from the dried dirt, the remains of a riverbed cracked. I almost feel sad looking at this place now. I bet it was beautiful once.

My gaze drops and I look at the backs of Shadow and Vaati. Yep, he _is_ purple. I just thought Shadow meant he got bruised a lot or something. I don't know if I should be surprised or not.

“Ugh, sunlight...” Shadow tilts his head back to look at the sky. “I almost wanna go back inside that cell...”

“Stop complaining,” Vaati says. “We have a job to do and little time to do it. Who knows how much longer that _stupid_ kid will be here.”

Stupid kid? Are they looking for someone?

“Hmm, I dunno Vaati...maybe a quick, _closer_ look around may lead us in the right direction,” Shadow snickers, his gaze falling on me. I blink at him, unsure of what he's getting at.

Vaati turns to face Shadow to retort, but I see it die on his face when he gets a look at me. I rub the back of my neck as he looks me up and down, his eyes narrowing. He walks up to me, making me bite my lip awkwardly, and lets out a low mumble. “Green tunic, blonde hair, stupid green hat...Shadow!” he yells, making me jump back. “Why didn't you tell me that _this_ was the Hero?”

“Hmm...'cause it'd be funnier to see you react like this,” Shadow snickers mischievously.

They were looking for _me_? Why?

Vaati leers at me. “Why didn't _you_ ever speak up?”

Oh jeez, here we go. The one time I don't have paper or a quill on me. I begin sketching in the dirt with my boot, flinching slightly when Shadow leans over my shoulder. “Heh, says he's mute. Awesome, don't have to listen to another one of you ramble forever,” he claps me hard on the back, almost knocking me over, and laughs.

“Thank the Gods,” Vaati mutters.

Okay so they knew me, well my past lives, and were looking for me? Why? Did I do something back then? Oh Goddesses please don't tell me they're going to try and kill me. Or can I take them on? They don't have any weapons as far as I can tell.

“Hey, Vat, where is all our stuff by the way?” Shadow asks. I glance at him as best I can. Please don't tell me he can read my thoughts.

“You mean _your_ weapons? In the same place we stored them. Won't be too hard to find them,” Vaati says, walking towards a stump.

“Yo, Vaati, ain't you forgetting something?” Shadow switches his arms from my head to around my shoulders.

The purple man gives a low, aggravated sigh. “If I wasn't in debt...” He turns slowly to me, glowering for no reason I can think of. Did I make him mad at present or in the past? “We're here because the Goddesses wanted us to be here. But in the past we were both defeated by the Heroes and sealed away. So we were revived from the sealed states by the Goddesses, in return we help you. I'm not happy with it. I hate all of you 'Links'. But I don't want to be trapped as a giant eyeball in a chest for the rest of my existence.”

With a flick of his fancy cape, Vaati turns and continues once more towards the stump.

...Well that answers my questions.

With a small shrug to myself, I begin to go for the door when I hear three gravelly voices coming from the dungeon corridor. I spin around, reaching for the Master Sword. In an open area I can handle some stupid Stalfos.

“Hey Vat, are we gunna deal with the Stalfos Brothers or not?”

“We have no need and you have no means. We can sneak off without them noticing.”

“...Good point!” Shadow grins as he walks towards the corner of the courtyard. I ignore the both of them when the Stalfos emerge, eyes locking on my form.

They don't spare words to each other, instead moving in an eerily silent attack. The thinnest and tallest ones move swiftly around me, circling to my back. I pivot off my foot, spinning in a wide arc. The white glow of the blade cuts at them, but they avoid it. Taking advantage of my recovery the larger Stalfos goes to grab me form behind. Trying to dodge under his arms I slip, my back slamming in the dirt. I roll from the ground when it tries to slash a two-handed axe down on my head.

I spin when I come from the ground, preforming a Back Slice. I land a hit on the large one, causing it's entire head to fall off. It rolls away as I face the other two. I don't know where Vaati and Shadow went, but it shouldn't matter.

The tall Stalfos stares at me evenly before pulling a rib from its chest. It points the jagged tip at me, allowing me to see a small gem embedded in it, before the air crackles. The hair on the back of my neck rises as the energy of lightning magic fills the air, threatening to strike and possibly paralyze me.

I yelp and jump back, heart pounding in my throat when the bolt of white energy hits the ground, searing it black. I gulp. That could be _me_ in a few moments.

The thin Stalfos moves out of my sight, but I can't follow it's movements. My minds focused on the biggest threat, the magic-using Stalfos who stands ready to kill me in various ways.

He can burn me, he can freeze me, he can cut off my air, he canmake me bleed from my ears, he can turn me inside-out, he cantear each piece of skin off my bone, he cando anything he sets his sick mind to-oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods. What if he teleports me into the air, making me plummet to the earth?

My panicking thoughts are broken when the bone-wand is pointed directly between my eyes. I freeze, going cross-eyed as I stare at the orb. The air darkens as a pulse of white light enters the orb, turning its dark-grey glass the blinding colour of the sun. It shoots towards me and I can't help it, I scream as I run from the energized beam of death.

So focused on the beam, I run into the thin Stalfos, getting my arms pinned to my sides. I kick and yelp, trying to get free and away from the impending doom. It's fruitless, the thin Stalfos is holding me firm against its bony body. I shiver as the tall Stalfos walks forward, pulling a dark orb from a pocket in its armour.

Before it gets any closer a tornado of dust and air surrounds it, blinding it. The thin Stalfos drops me when a cloud of Keese swarm him. I flip to my bottom, using my hands and feet to walk back several steps before I scramble to my feet.

Farore's Spirit, there's magic _everywhere_. I don't know and I don't care who sent those Keese and tornado, I need to just _get away from it all!_ But what can I do? I'm trapped between it all at the moment.

What if the tornado gets stronger? What if it picks me up and carries me away? What if the Keese attack me two quickly for me to fight back? Oh Gods, or worse, what if they're Ice Keese? I'll be frozen solid! I can't go through that again! Din's fiery Hell, what do I _do?!_

'The only way I could get away from all this is if I could hide anywhere! Even-' My panic-induced eyes flicker all over the yard, spotting a crack under a stair step '...In someplace small...I hate magic.'

It may be ironic, using magic to run from magic, but I have no other options unless I want to go completely insane. The Kokiri's Medley travels through the air, barely audible over the gale of dust. Everything expands around me, making my already-fast heart speed up ten-fold. With the final note escaping the wooden instrument, I gaze around me in utter terror. The dust pulls at my tunic and hair roughly, but I'm able to stand still because of it's dying power. When the dust settles I see the Stalfos looking around, a cross expression passing over its face.

“Where did it go?” he yells, making me cover my ears. My eyes fall to the staircase and I begin to make my way.

“I don't know, Stone,” the thin Stalfos says. It takes a step forward, almost crushing me underfoot. I stumble back, landing on my butt, and crawl away. Before I get far I feel their shadows fall over me. In a panic, I look around and spot a stray leaf trapped under a small mound of dirt. I dive for it, ignoring the small pebbles digging into my skin. I miss it by about half a meter, but crawl underneath, pulling the brown leaf around myself. For once I wish this tunic was brown, not green. Will they notice the colour of it?

Luckily it doesn't seem like they noticed me. Risking a peek, I raise the edge of the leaf. The two stand about, discussing something in a rattled language. I can only assume it's their Stalfos speak. To my surprise, although maybe I shouldn't be, the larger Stalfos walks up, twisting its head back into place.

They continue to rattle as my eyes shift to the crack. I begin lifting myself under the leaf, dragging it's blanket-like weight behind me as I go. The ground trembles and I drop, shivering as I tuck the leaf around my shoulders and head. Irregular shadows fall overhead and my curiosity drives me to find out what that entails. I shift forward and peek upwards again, seeing the tall Stalfos walk over me behind the other two.

When I see them heading for the ruined doorway I let out a sigh. Thank Nayru...

I wait until I can't hear their rattling bones, then sit up on my knees, the leaf draped around my shoulders. A deep sigh escapes me, one I didn't even know I was holding my breath to make. At least whatever magic they used is gone.

'Wait...those Keese and the wind...that couldn't have been them. I have a feeling they wouldn't just turn on each other. So if they didn't make those happen, who did?'

“So you have that fancy stone.” I jump, turning sharply with my jaw dropping. Vaati and Shadow stand behind me at the size I am now. Wh-how did they get small like me? Vaati scowled. “Great, _another_ reason I want to rip you in two.”

Uhh...

“You're welcome, by the way!” Shadow pipes up. “If I didn't send those Keese you would've been killed probably. And Vaati here was kind enough to use his wind magic on the other guy.”

Wait, the both of these guys can use magic?

…

Please don't hurt me.

“I bet you're curious about this, hm?” Shadow gestures at himself and Vaati, bringing me from my growing fear.

Is it that obvious?

“Well fun fact; Vaati was actually born in a race called the Minish, a bunch of itty-bitty mouse-ish people who live all over. About every century they show up through portals called Entrances. Only they have the magic required to pass through the worlds of the big and the small. Vaati was one, was bullied because he was different, and turned on his mentor after they found a fancy hat. Vaati turned into a human, sorta, and has pretty much stayed that size since. Y'know, except the several times he turned into a flying eyeball.”

Hmm, really? Never heard of them. They might be like the Kokiri, just lost in the stories of time.

“I don't recall giving you permission to share my past, Shadow,” Vaati says coolly.

“Oops! Too late now!”

“I hate the both of you.”

Vaati turns away, walking towards that rotten stump in the corner. Shadow snickers, walking after him. Where could they possibly be going? Isn't the door that way? Even if it might be odd to follow after the Stalfos, it's still our best option. Don't wanna go back to the dungeons. How far ahead would they be now? Or could they come back?

I'm thinking too far into this. What's important now is finding Sage and Shelley. If I cross paths with the Stalfos Brothers again I'll be more careful and try to not let my fear get control of me again.

It's always so embarrassing when others witness my panic attacks. It's even worse when they both happen to be Mages who possibly both hold grudges on me because of what my past lives did...

Thanks past Links.

I just sigh, shaking my head and pulling out the Ocarina. I'd best get going before something bad happens. Fully grown I see Vaati and Shadow leave through the door. I'm not fond of the idea of following them, but I don't think I have much of a choice.

We come to the top of a staircase, the rims of faded paintings hanging on the wall to our left and down the first flight. Cobwebs hang from every corner and off the frames, small Skulltulas scuttling about on them. What little light there is is an unnatural orange colour, a lot like one of those Poes.

I take up the rear as we go down the flights. As such I bump into Shadow's back when he stops abruptly. Grumbling lightly, I look around his back to see a third painting, but unlike the others this one is holding the orange-coloured Poe. What shocks me the most is that the painting itself is moving, almost like it's the real thing.

“Tck, Poes and their one-note tricks,” Vaati mutters, flicking both his hands. Small tornadoes form from the movement and I jerk back, falling out of sight of the painting. I hear a _whoosh_ of air before an eerie giggle passes through the air. A moment later an orange blur passes through me, causing my body to stiffen from the uncomfortable sensation. It's like I was dunked into a frozen lake. Trust me, I can compare.

I rub my upper arms as I look over my shoulder, seeing the blur enter the painting behind me. In an instant the dull Grey background changed to black and the Poe appeared. Ah, so it _is_ the real thing.

My back slams into the wall as Shadow pulls a bow from a bag on his hip. Did he get those when we were still small? I'm sure he didn't have them in the cell. He readies an arrow and fires. As the arrow leaves the bowstring the tip bursts into flame, making me almost shriek as it whizzes past my face and strikes the Poe in the head. The painting burns up in the unnatural orange fire and the Poe flees to the landing above us.

Without missing a beat, Shadow turns the landing in front and points up the staircase. I hear the blaze of the arrow and a cackle before something orange passes through my peripheral vision.

I turn around to a small empty room, a torch sits by a still-intact door and in one of the spots on the floor is a pile of rotten wood and rusted metal. But what catches my attention most is the orange Poe hovering in the center. It lashes out to attack me, but Iunsheathe the Master Sword, and swing at the Poe before it grabs me. I land a solid hit on its side, but the Poe flings backwards and glares at me, turning invisible.

Sadly for the Poe, it's orange-glowing lantern gives away its position. Honestly, wouldn't Poes know to make sure their lanterns hide as well?

Wish I could turn into a wolf to fight it.

Until then I am stuck on defence, using my shield to guard me from the rather weak attacks from the lantern. It rears the lantern back and I jerk my shield forward, striking the lantern. Sparks fly and the Poe becomes visible, manoeuvring to my side and swinging. I jump to the side and jump at it, the Master Sword cutting through it's head. It lets out an ear-piercing screech before fading in a plume of fire. The lantern falls to the floor and breaks, the flame inside slowly crawling away into a crack in the wall.

If my guess is right, that will go back to the first room.

I sheathe my weapons and head to the door, finding it has no handle. I put both hands on it to push it, but instead of going up it just falls over. In the process I fall with it, landing with a quiet 'oof' on top of the rotten door.

I hear a rattle and look up, gulping when I see the Stalfos Brothers looking at me from the other side of the room. Scrambling to my feet, I try to escape but a barrier prevents me from leaving. I hit it with my fists, but the shimmering grey force field doesn't waver. I cringe and turn, back pressed to the barrier, and unsheathe the Master Sword. Holding it in both hands, I point the tip shakily at the trio.

They're going to kill me, but I won't die without a fight.

Wordlessly as ever, the trio rush at me. I duck under their swings, trying my best to use my quicker feet to my advantage. I just need to knock them all out and place a bomb in them. It should be simple, I've killed a lot of Stalfos, but with these three being so Goddess-damned _smart_ it's almost impossible to just do what I normally do. Even when I try to use a Back Slice they intercept my attack, which just earns me a new scar.

Even with my stamina, it doesn't take long for them to wear be down. My back slams into the wall as they surround me. My eyes flick to the tallest, who is pulling out that back orb again. In a last-ditch effort I run forward, aiming for the orb, and almost strike it when the Stalfos raises it above my head and breaks it on my skull.

My entire body seems to freeze as a foggy mist enters my brain. It blinds my entire mind's eye. I close my eyes tightly before I feel a breeze rustle my clothes. Confused, I blink my eyes open and see a large field stretching out far all around me. At my back is a village and in front of me is a massive army. Besides me is a very tall man with dark hair and eyes, but every bit of him is covered in heavy plates of armour.

“Commander Stone,” a shorter man steps up beside the tall one, passing through me as he goes. It sends a nasty shiver down my spine. “We are all mustered.”

“Good. This battle won't be easy,” Commander Stone says, turning from the army to the bottom of a hill. I follow his gaze and gasp, seeing a massive swarm of monsters. I don't even know what these things are! Some of them are bigger than Moblins, with sickly green and bulbous skin, carrying thick clubs. Others fly in the air, some sort of bird/human hybrid from what I can see. Where am I? “And we thought Orcs and Harpies were nothing but stories.”

“Everything is secure in the village,” a larger man comes up, looking down at the on-coming threat with hate. “Let's hope it will be enough.”

“It will have to be. We can't afford to lose, Shard. Too much is at stake. Our home, our families. We can't allow that all to die this day. Onward brothers!” Stone commands, running down the hill first. With a hardy war-cry, both Shard and the unnamed man follow Stone, the entire army behind me soon after. I hug myself as they all pass through me, possibly towards their own demise.

As the army passes through and around me, I feel a weightless force fling me into the thicket of it. It dumps me in between Stone and one of the green/brown creatures. I yelp and, on instinct, roll to the side. The heavy club creates a dent into the ground as it also misses Stone. The tall man jumps onto the club, riding it up as the creature raises it. Stone gracefully jumps off the weapon and lands with his sword sticking through the creature's eye. It lets out a garbled cry before falling forward, making me rise a good meter off the ground by the impact.

A shadow passes over the ground and I look up to see that those flying things are indeed human/bird hybrids. This one appears to be a woman, with matted brown hair and ugly yellow feathers.Its long talons reach out to Stone's neck, but a spear lodges itself into its breast. It crashes into the ground, kicking up stones and dust. As it settles the shorter man appears behind it, worry plastered across his fair face. “You okay, Stone?”

“Focus on the battle, not on me, Steel,” Stone commands, but offers a soft smile before turning around and easily catching another bird-human in the skull. “We have a long way to go.”

“Brothers!” Shard runs over, a wound cut deep into his thigh. “From the back, they've reached the village!”

“What?!” Stone yells, eyes falling to the top of the hill. “They were smarted than we thought...Fall back! Protect the village!”

I'm forced to stay at the brothers' sides as they fight tooth and nail to protect their home. I can understand that kind of drive. It's what finally got me to admit I was the Hero Hyrule needed me to be.

Everything seems to move quickly, so fast I can barely understand who is dying or who is surviving. By the time my brain catches up to the horrific battle, I'm standing alone in the middle of a bloodbath. The bodies of the three brothers lay at my feet, crushed and scarred beyond recovery.

With a noise similar to the wind, an unnatural dark light surrounds the charred village and bodies. It flashes outwards, covering each centimetre in a large radius. In the center of the light, floating above the village, is a lone dark figure. This figure seems to be absurdly tall with, from what I can see, pasty-white skin. They are faced away from me so I cannot see its face, but I feel a deep fear just at looking at the lanky creature.

As the light begins to fade, the should-be-dead bodies begin to shift and rise. They climb to their feet, the skin peeling from their bones, or their spirits floating above their lifeless corpses. In a matter of moments, Stalfos and Poes alike surround me. I reach for the Master Sword, but discover it is no longer on my back.

All heads turn to the pasty figure. It looks down at all of them before letting out a shrill cry. In response, every Stalfos and Poe calls back. None louder than the three brothers. Even after their defeat they could protect their home and family. They could restore their broken honour.

As I realize this, the misted fog begins to surround me again. Somehow it makes me feel calm, sinking deep into my skin. I let out a sigh as I close my eyes, feeling sleep take control.

It doesn't last long. When I feel a cold floor on my neck I sit up and shiver, finding the trio of Stalfos standing above me.

The tallest crouches, a mournful look in its glowing eyes. Huh?

“I apologize for the previous fights we had with you. But there are little ways to make a Memory Orb work.”

I blink.

“One of those, sadly, means we must make your mind vulnerable to see the memory.”

They won't kill me?

“I believe we broke the poor lad,” the larger one whispers to the shorter. The short Stalfos rattles lightly in return.

A bony hand is lent out to me and I jerk back, bumping my back lightly on the wall. Following the arm up I look at the face of the tall Stalfos. It has an even look on its face somehow. I've never seen emotion shine so clearly from the skeletons.

But I thought all Stalfos were corrupted into insanity. They can't show emotions, they don't even _have_ emotions. This isn't right in the slightest.

'Time was a Stalfos.'

I jump lightly at the thought entering my head. Well it isn't lying, but that seems so different.

'But how could it be different? The way Time died and the way that army died are the same. They died and returned because their honour was at stake, not to be some mindless monster. So is there really a difference at all?'

Even if that is true, that doesn't explain the Stalfos in Arbiter's Grounds. Unless they are supposed to be a sub-species or something.

“Do not think on what you have seen too hard,” the tall Stalfos says, bringing me from my thoughts. “We know you must have seen our feral brothers in your time. That is not uncommon. But believe us when I say now all Stalfos are like those. They have lost their will to live and minds, but more-so they have fully lost their sense of honour. Stalfos like my brothers and I hold on to our hope that our honour will one day be restored to its former glory. We lost it, not because we died, but because we were brought back to life by a being who defied the Gods.”

That sounds a lot like Time when he was Hero's Shade. So are these Stalfos just like him? I never really considered that there could be two 'kinds' of Stalfos. Hero's Shade just seemed different.

But these three still attacked me and my friends. They couldn't have just told me before? 'Weaken my mind,' they say, but they could just show me a bit of magic even if I trusted them. I'm more than sure it would have come to the same result.

“I see we cannot convince you at the moment. We understand. But I have a simple thing to ask you before we take our leave,” the tall Stalfos says. The other two have already begun to walk away. “Do you know what the Twilight Smog is?”

That seems like a very specific question. Why would he bring up something out of the blue? I shake my head, confused.

“I thought not,” he gives a small smile. “You are in this Temple for a reason, aren't you? You are looking for the Sage.”

I stand up quickly. How can he possibly know that? “The Sage is indeed inside this Temple. She is close to be Awoken. You are looking for her to prevent disaster from befalling Hyrule, yes?”

There's no way he can just know all this.

“That disaster, as we have learned, is known as the Twilight Smog. It changes the mindset of any creature into a fowl-tempered, vicious beast. No matter how pure or kind that soul is. We know all this for one simple reason, we have been following the one bringing this forth.”

I reach up to unsheathe the sword, but he raises a hand calmly. “But not of our own choice. A Stalfos must always been under the command of a living creature. It is what keeps the magic in our bones working. Otherwise we are mindless monsters like those feral Stalfos over the kingdom. Recently a strange humanoid visited my brothers and I when we were slumbering. He promised us we would live long enough to restore our honour. But his command is weak. We suspect he is not entirely alive, although we are not sure what that means. We will soon become mad once more if we do not find a stable living being to follow.”

Let me guess, you want _me_ to be that commander.

He reads my face, chuckling lowly. “You do not have to be the one we follow if you choose not to. We just know you would be the best option.”

So three Stalfos want me to command them because they'd be crazy otherwise. They seem to know a lot about this potential threat to Hyrule, if it is what Time is talking about at all, and they know I'm looking for the Sages.How many more Stalfos would join them if I agree? How will anyone else react to me coming back to the Castle with living skeletons at my back?

But on the other hand, what have we got to lose? These three are knowledgeable and smart. They might be able to find out more about this 'Twilight Smog', maybe even the Sages. And who's to say they can't just hide until they are needed for any help?

“We know humans fear us,” the shorter one says from afar. “We won't show our faces until we are called by our Commander.”

“Steel is correct.”

Wait, Steel? Like that man in the vision-thing I saw? So all that was really the memory of the three brothers. The same brothers standing before me know in cursed bodies. Who was this being who defied the Gods, though? What did they get from creating the undead?

“You have time to think of my offer,” the tall Stalfos, Stone, bows his shoulders. “If you do not wish for us to be at your command, we shall go back into our Slumber.”

The three of them begin to sink into the ground, the cobblestone kicking up.

“Haa!”

The three brothers stop with their torsos above ground. They turn their heads eerily to me, almost like an owl, and I flush as I put down the hand I reached out to them with. It's always embarrassing having to use noises to get others attention when they're not looking at me, but I had to this time. I think gaining these intelligent Stalfos as allies could be a smart move. I'll have to tell Zelda once we get back, but any help is needed at this point in time.

After all, we don't even know what we're up against.

I nod at them, willing to 'take command' over them.

They emerge from the ground, bowing deeply at me. I play with my hands, not used to being bowed at. “We thank you deeply,” Stone says before standing straight. “We are summoned with a spell on this scroll.” I freeze up when he says 'spell', but tentatively accept the scroll. I hold it out as far away from my body as possible, almost expecting the piece of parchment to jump at me. “If you cannot summon us, do not fear. We will trust you with this. Do not lose it, for it is the last copy of our kind.”

I nod timidly, watching the three Stalfos burrow into the ground. Only small cracks are left from their departure.

In a single moment the force field falls, allowing Shadow and Vaati in. Shadow had been leaning on the door apparently, since when I turn to them I find him on his back muttering, “Stupid shield.”

“Oh, so you survived.” No need to sound so excited, Vaati. “Why did those Stalfos not kill you?”

Doubting I can even tell them, I shrug. The purple man scoffs and heads towards the door opposite of the staircase. Shadow stands, dusting off his back as he walks up beside me and smirks while walking by. “I think he's secretly happy you're alive.”

I roll my eyes before following them. To my surprise we enter another staircase area. It looks identical to the one we found the orange Poe in. For a moment I even think we _have_ come back to the same room, but I see a picture frame with the blue Poe up the first staircase. Why would they think this is going to fool us?

I pull out my bow, aiming and firing. The ordinary strikes the painting in the Poe's eye. Even without the help of fire, the painting burns up as it forces the ghost out of it. It flies to the landing above us but only now do I realize that Vaati is not currently by our side. As such there is the smell burning paper and ink before the blue Poe hovers to the painting above my head. Shadow shakes his head as he aims his fire arrow at the Poe. I step back into the open area, sword at the ready. The blue Poe appears in front of me, facing Shadow.

The Master Sword cuts through the top of its head. It screeches, holding its head and dropping its lantern. It doesn't break, but a crack forms in the glass. The Poe faces me, its eyes burning a sky blue before it vanishes. I perk my ears, raising my shield to my collarbone and waiting for the attack. I hear a soft noise behind me and pivot off my right foot, spinning rapidly. The attack hits the vanished Poe and it reappears, slamming into the wall before being consumed my its own flames. The lantern on the ground breaks open and the blue fire trickles out, slowly fading into the wall.

So that's two down. That leaves the green and purple Poes. Unless the others have found them. I hope they're okay.

A snap of the fingers brings me out of my thoughts and I blink at Shadow, who smirks before turning towards the stairs. “Quit daydreaming. Jeez, you're as bad as Red.”

Why does he say that like he expects me to know what he's talking about?

I let out a soft sigh before following. With any luck we'll run into either Sage or the others, this temple can't be _that_ big.

Exiting the staircase we end up in another courtyard, but on an overhang attached to the wall. Below the shape of the courtyard is identical to the last, although I'm not surprised. Although I see the awaiting blue heads of about a dozen Deku Babas resting in the ground and a well in the far corner.

“That door will lead us to the main lobby of the Temple,” Vaati says, motioning to a door with rusted iron bars holding it shut. It shouldn't take too much effort to knock it over, even with my over-all lack of muscle. “We'll be able to reach the other side of the Temple through there. Maybe even find those Poes if we feel like wasting our time.”

“Don't act like you're not bitter towards them,” Shadow smirks, then shrugs at my curious look. “We got distracted by them when all four confronted us. That's how we got caught by those Stalfos Brothers.”

I wonder why these two weren't killed. Did the Brothers consider them to be their commander? If so then why did they chose me in the end?

My ears flick at the sound of voices and I grin, leaning over the edge slightly to be sure. I can hear the others on the other side of the door. Although I don't hear any childish voice, so Sage isnot with them. She could just be asleep, although I have a feeling that isn't the case.

Mostly because it's never that easy.

Judging the height of the overhang, I lower myself to the edge of the stone when it cracks. I'm falling with bits of stone around me the next second and land roughly on my rear. While it stings, I just stand up and tilt my head back. Vaati has his hand resting on his face and Shadow is snickering. The red-eyed man turns to Vaati and grins. “Well we're screwed.”

I huff lightly and roll my eyes, turning to face the door. I begin walking towards it, tip-toeing around the Deku Babas. It's hard to tell with the mist but I think it's currently nighttime, so they should stay asleep now. I accidentally stumble over one of the heads, hand flying to the hilt of the Master Sword. When it continues to sleep I keep going until I'm standing at the bars. I frown lightly, I can't hear the others anymore. I knock on the wood between the bars, hoping I didn't miss them.

A soft click lands beside my boot and I look down, yelping and diving away before the bomb goes off. While small, it leaves an irritating ringing in my ears and awakens the vast majority of the carnivorous plants. About three already turn to face me. I let out an annoyed huff before unsheathing the blade and pivoting, slashing the heads off each of them in a swift motion.

With a small circle of safety around me I take the opportunity to turn my gaze to Shadow and glare at him. He gives me an 'innocent' smile and shrugs. Yes you, smart ass.

I hear a cough and turn to the destroyed door. Dust and smoke is just starting to settle when Adam peeks his head through. He's quick to spot me and grins, giving an overly-enthusiastic wave. “Hey you're alive! Hey guys, Link's in 'ere! Whoa, who the heck are they?”

Vaati and Shadow almost seem to manifest behind me, sending a shiver up my spine at their sudden appearance. I can see Adam staring blankly at the purple skin of the former.

“Shadow and Vaati at your service!” Shadow mock-bows.

“...Yeah that explains everything I wanted,” Adam mutters, waving at us. “Come on, Navi says we're on the right track to finding Sage. She's been able to sense her in the basement, where the Poes stopped us from getting to. We figured all we have to do is kill the Poes who took the fire, and so far there's already three flames! I guess you guys handled the other two?”

“With an interlude of this guy almost getting killed by the Stalfos,” Shadow ruffles my head and I growl lightly, jerking away and walking towards the door.

“You saw them again?” Adam asks, eyeing me for injury. I wave it off, taking out the dreaded scroll. I practically shove it into his hands as I pass him, wanting to see if I can burden him (or anyone else) with summoning skeletons. “Um...thanks?”

“He got a deal with those Stalfos to help you guys out. Doesn't seem to eager to be the one to summon them.”

Why is it I can practically _hear_ the smirk on Shadow's face?

“Good to know you're safe,” Nura appears from nowhere, making me jump about a foot in the air. “We were worried about you.”

“Speak for yourself,” Alex mutters from afar, poking a small fire with a stick.

“He secretly wanted to find you,” Nura playfully winks. “Anyway, it looks like you haven't been slacking without us,” the Gerudo looks at the three flames surrounding the strange platform. The orange, blue and green fires burn brightly. “We did a scout of the other side of the Temple, thanks to the key you found. The Green Poe was somewhere around there, past a falling ceiling and we had to complete a stupid block puzzle to kill it. Navi said that it's magic was inside the block.”

I guess it really helps when our guide has been here before. Although she must have a very good memory if she hasn't been here for a thousand years.

“All we have to do is find the Purple Poe,” Navi flies up, landing on my shoulder. “It shouldn't be too hard. From what I can gather Poes tend to show themselves when they have no other option. And if the Purple Poe is like the last one I've encountered than it might just show up.”

“If the Poe didn't want us to go underground why would it show itself to us?” Alex asks, scoffing. I have to agree, even if it means agreeing with Alex.

Navi hums lightly, her light flickering as she falls deep into thought. “The last time they came for...then we managed to...oh my.”

“'What?'” my friends and I ask. Shadow and Vaati are inspecting the platform.

“The last time I was here the Poes weren't just after the Sage. They were also after the Hero of Time.” I see and feel all eyes turn to me. “He was a big threat to them and their plan.”

“So you're saying they'll come after Link?” Alex rubs his chin and smiles impishly at me, making me shiver. What kind of crazy plan has he got brewing? “Then it stands to reason that he should become the bait.”

Nope, nope and nope.

“Hey, Linky, I think Al might be on to something,” Adam says. I turn sharply to him. Aren't you on _my_ side? “We need a way to save Sage and Shelley, and we have to go down there to do that,” he points to the lowered platform. “We can't get down there without the final flame from the Poe. If you play as bait we won't have to wait as long for it to appear and risk Sage getting hurt.”

Goddess Dammit, you stupid Jonny brothers and your plans that make sense!

But how can I play as bait? Just sit around and do nothing?

“We can't be in sight,” Navi says thoughtfully. “If the Poe senses any of us it won't appear. But it will know that Link can handle h-imself. At least as he is now...”

Farore's Spirit what is she thinking? Is it not bad enough I have to agree to Alex's plan?

“Link, I think it might speed things up if you use the Stone,” Navi whispers. I shake my head. That is definitely a nope in every meaning of the word. I've had to use that thing three times today alone, I'd like to not use it every moment. “If you're small the Poe will mistake you for helpless. You can even have the Ocarina ready if it comes for you.”

My ears flick as I play with my hands. Haven't I gotten enough exposure to magic already? I don't think I can take any more of it.

But Sage is in such deep trouble. I can't just let her get hurt while we wait for the Poe to show up. Especially just because of my ridicules phobia. That would be selfish of me...

I sigh, giving a small, tight smile. 'Alright. I guess it can't be too bad. But you have to explain to the others.'

Navi giggles, patting my neck. “Deal.”

-0-0-0-0-

'I hate all of you.'

It isn't bad enough that I keep getting stared at, it isn't bad enough I have to play bait to an undead spirit, it isn't even bad enough that I'm small enough to get eaten by a Goddess-damned Skulltula.

No, the worst part is waiting for it to show up. I can handle being stared at, it's something I've had to deal with all my life, I can handle playing bait for the benefit of someone else, and I've faced giant eels and demon skeleton dragons. But waiting is probably one of the worst things ever, only second to magic.

I get paranoid when I have to sit and wait for something to attack me. If I can't see it, how can I know what's about to come? It's almost like magic in that sense, it's just so unpredictable that I can never anticipate when I should be paying attention and when it's okay to get lost in the quiet of my own mind.

It wouldn't be as bad if at least someone could talk to me. But Navi's right. If it's like before, as everything in the Temple seems to be, the Purple Poe might just be too eager to attack me. Especially since we just killed its companions.

Leaning my back on the rock I sat myself behind I look around idly, my eyes eventually falling to the square in the center. We're going to fight something on the other side, I can feel it, but I can't say I'm looking forward to it. I haven't fought anything more than a Kargarok or two for the last two months. What if I'm not as good as I was before? What if I misjudge more?

Heck, can I even hold my own in a real fight any longer?

These thoughts vanish from the forefront of my mind when I hear a very distinct sound, something much different than the flap of moth wings. It almost sounds like rattling chain. I look up and around, gulping lightly. It's invisible already, but I hear the quiet rattle of its lantern.

It appears in a flash, blinding me for a moment. And as luck has it I'm pulled away from it trying to grab at me. I skid across the ground a little bit, but eventually build the momentum to roll to my feet. I stumble a bit upon getting up, but reach for the Ocarina with one hand as my other flies to the Master Sword. Maybe as I am now it's no more than a needle, but it could still do something to discourage the angered spirit.

An arrow shoots over my head at the Poe, but it fazes into two before rejoining and charging forward. A purple flame erupts in its palm as it flies at Adam, who had been the one to attack. The not-a-real-fighter yelps and is pushed behind a rock by Alex while I become my normal size again.

Shaking off the queasiness in my stomach I run forward, slashing at the Poe. It notices my charge and swiftly moves to the side, appearing at my shoulder. Its lantern hits the back of my neck- _hard_. I fall to my hands and knees, letting out a growl at the burn left behind.

But it's not a normal growl I make. It's not quiet, but instead a low rumble of a wolf's snarl.

I only latch on to this thought for a moment before a searing but familiar pain courses through my body. It tears at my flesh, seeps into my blood and bones, makes my vision swim with each aching heartbeat, and makes my head fly back. My spine snaps, my legs reshape themselves, a fifth appendage rips from my tailbone. I close my eyes, trying to understand, within the pain of the moment, how this could be happening.

My ears swivel to the sound of a muffled yelp as, for a fraction of a second, a burning-hot fire itches across my skin. Then, with a burst of black particles, I stand where I once crouched, but in a new form.

I don't exactly register the startled looks coming from the others at first. Instead I look down at my hands, only to discover two dark grey paws instead. Wrapped around the left paw is a chain, with about four links attached to it. Looking down my side I see familiar brown-tan markings around my shoulder blades and haunches, heavy dark grey, green-tinted fur, and a mane of jagged fur along the base of my neck. I shake my head, clearing it from the rest of the mist gathered in it.

I don't get another moment. The Poe, not taking part in the gaping, flies at me with its hands set on fire. I let out a wolf-like yelp and jump to the left, pivoting on my front paws and turning to face the Poe. I dislike now having my back to my allies, but I can't trust whatever tricks this Poe might pull.

As I expected, the Poe turns invisible. But if things are happening like I think they are, I let out a grin. Time to see if this is finally real.

I close my eyes for a moment, allowing my senses to become heightened to the point of becoming mad. When I open my eyes a dark grey mist surrounds the majority of my vision, but what I see right in front of my eyes is the glowing image of the Purple Poe. I look it dead in the eye and let out a grin, bearing my teeth before lunging forward. My paws make contact with the Poe's chest, my pounce allowing me to slam it into the ground. I don't let it react for a moment. I bend my head down and grip its throat in my teeth before biting down hard. With a soft _crunch_ the Poe let out a horrid wail, loud enough to send me reeling back and duck down, forelegs covering my flattened ears.

When all becomes silent I peek through my forearms and see the lantern smash into pieces on the ground. The flame slowly rises to the final unlit torch, lighting it aflame with that eerie purple light.

With all the torches lit up once more, the strange platform rises. When it sits in place with a deep thud, I feel all eyes burn into my back. Slowly I stand up and turn, ears flattened as I give a small, sheepish smile. Oh boy this will be hard to explain. Even I don't know what just happened.

“...I'm not the only one who saw Link turn into a wolf, right?” Adam asks.

I see both Nura and Alex looking at me thoughtfully as Navi approaches me. She hovers above my snout and I see her aura turn lighter in curious confusion. “Did that Poe do this?”

'No. It made it happen, I dunno how, but this isn't the first time I've been a wolf.'

“What do you mean? You've always been like this?”

'No, I wasn't born with this, erm, 'ability' I guess you can call it. It happened whenever I entered the Twilight,' I think, trying to ignore the stares from everyone. 'After a little while me and my friend got a shard that could turn me back and forth at will, but it was destroyed before my friend left. She didn't want anyone turning into a monster by accident.'

“So if you only change with a shard, how did you just change now?”

'I'm not sure,' I shake my head lightly. 'This has never happened.'

Navi hums lightly when Nura suddenly claps her hands together, making me jump and look up at her. “You sneaky little bugger!” she grins, chuckling lightly. “ _This_ is why you kept disappearing in Arbiter's Grounds! Ha, I knew you were hiding something,” she winks, letting me know she isn't just talking about my secret.

“I'm a little confused over here,” Adam holds up a hand. “So Link can turn into a wolf...how exactly?”

“He's saying it happened when he entered something called the Twilight?” she looks at me and I nod.

Once again the others get confused. Right, they never actually knew what was happening to Hyrule. To them the Twilight was more like a storm cloud that never lifted. They were never aware of it's presence. 'We don't have time for me to explain everything,' I think. 'The platform thing is up and we can find Sage now. Only problem is that I dunno how to change back.'

“This happened after the Poe hit the back of your neck...aha! That makes sense now!” Navi beams. “It must have hit a pressure point on your body!”

This time Navi receives several confused looks. I see Vaati scoff and roll his eyes. He and Shadow have been oddly silent, I don't think they even reacted to my transformation. “Well every creature has a series of pressure points on their body,” Navi begins to explain. “They can do anything from tickle you to immobilizing your limbs. In Link's case there's a pressure point at the base of his neck that must be connected to this shard's magic. Some of it must still be in you and this is how it shows now.”

But why would it be my neck and not my forehead? I twist my neck to try and see the back of it, but I'm not an owl so I can't manage it. Will hitting the pressure point change me back?

“You really got handed the short end of the stick,” Adam rubs the back of his head.

“I knew he was always a bitch,” Alex mutters at the side. Unluckily for him my hearing is even better as a wolf, so even if he's mastered muttering insults to me in my human form he has never seen me as a wolf. I snarl at him, letting him know full-well I heard him.

“Ugh, guys! We're wasting time,” Nura smacks Alex across the back of the head, before walking to me and striking the back of my neck. While it jerks me forward I feel my body stretch to the point of agony before I'm standing in the same place, Hylian again. I flex my fingers, almost wishing I could still be a wolf. I forgot how much I like it.

“We'll interrogate Link later,” the Gerudo continues. “For now I want to know what this thing is,” she jerks a thumb at the platform.

“This will take us to Sage,” Navi says as she floats to the platform. “I can fully sense her and Shelley below. Once that's done we should get out of here before she gets hurt.”

Lifting my gaze to the platform I make my way to it, putting my hands on the bars at the corners as I lean in. It's a perfect rectangle and doesn't seem to have been damaged at all, despite the decay of the rest of the Temple. 'How does it work?' I ask, putting a foot inside and pushing down. It's sturdy as a rock.

“You step inside and it lowers. Some sort of enchantment is attached to it,” Navi says, sitting on my shoulder. I lift myself into the platform and jerk lightly when it shutters and begins to lower into the floor. I see the others vanish before the bottom of the platform hits solid ground. I look at the room around me, finding colourful walls and floors with two large stone pillars attached to the walls.

My eyes stop instantly when they fall to a small figure curled up in a corner, a red light hovering over it's head. 'It's them!' I grin, stepping off the platform and running to Sage. At my footsteps she looks up at first with terror, but it quickly turns to joy when she notices its me.

“Miss little Big Person!” she cries in joy, her voice hoarse and raspy. She launches herself at me, hugging me around the middle. “You found us! We knew you would!”

“Are you two okay?” Navi asks, giving Shelley a brief hug.

“Yes, I think so,” Shelley says quietly. “A little shaken, but we're not hurt. I only got here just before that thing sealed us down here. I'm weak, though. There's a really evil aura coming from behind that door over there,” Shelley bobs in the direction of a decorative blue door.

“Oh dear. I can feel it, too,” Navi's aura turns yellow in suspicion.

I'm not sure how I can tell her emotions through the different aura colours, but something tells me I have Time to thank for that.

There's a thunk behind us as Adam comes down. “Okay, I don't like that thing,” he grumbles, arms crossed. “Nura and Vaati are arguing, something about the purple ass coming to help.”

I wonder who's more stubborn of the two.

“Adam look after Sage, I want to see what's behind that door. If it's something the Poes didn't want us to find then it can't be anything good. If it escapes the Temple it might destroy the forest.”

“Yeah I can do that.”

“Thanks.”

I unsheathe the Master Sword, walking towards the door before Navi even finishes the word. Everything about this Temple has told me I was going to fight whatever monster was in the basement. It's just how things work.

We walk up to the door and it rises without our aid. I feel the hairs on my neck rise as I step into a hexagon-shaped room. A small staircase is at the end of the one-way path, leading to a roped-off platform in the center. An outline of a Triforce is stitched on the dark red carpet, now a dull yellow and molded. There are six paintings on every section of the hexagon wall. They're all the same; a path leading from a forest of dead trees to a castle in the distance, the moon rising behind it.

What's eerie is that I find nothing in the room. There's no sign of any form of life, but I can tell something is in here with me. What could it be?

“...So we meet again.”

My entire body seizes up, my eyes wide and breath hitched. That voice-it can't be! It's in the center of being low and high, has a strong rasp and accent mixed in it, and is imposing despite being quiet. But I can't be hearing it. The one who had that voice is dead! I saw it with my own eyes!

I spin, trying to locate the source of the voice. I don't see anything still. The room is quiet, almost making me think I didn't hear anything, when I take a step back and feel it bump into something. Something tall. I jerk away, turning sharply and letting out a small gasp. Standing in front of me, well over nine feet tall and wearing black robes covered in green runes, is the last person in the world I expected to see again.

The Twili only known as Zant.

But-but Midna killed him! She took back her throne! How is he _alive_?

No, he isn't alive. He's dead. This has to be some sort of illusion. People who are dead _don't come back_.

“I should have known you would show up to ruin everything,” Zant says, stepping forward as the strange fish-frog helmet obscures his face. “You just can't stay out of other people's business, can you?”

“You know him?” Navi whispers. I nod lightly as I spread my feet, ready to fight. It doesn't matter if this is the real Zant or a crazy illusion, right now this is a threat that has to be dealt with.

Zant, illusion or no, cackles shrilly. The noise causes my ears to jerk back. “You almost look ready to kill me. How foolish. After all, you weren't the one to kill me before, were you?”

But I was the one to weaken you. I run forward, aiming for his side. He moves slightly, making my eyes widen, and grabs my arm. He twists it behind my back and turns, tossing me into one of the paintings. I land on the ground on top of my left arm, wincing when I feel a crack. I ignore it, instead scrambling to my feet. How did he react so fast?

“You've gotten lazy,” Zant says. “You haven't had to fight much anymore, have you? Amazing how your body can forget so much in so little time.” From his sleeve he brings out a purple orb, idly looking at it as I grip the Master Sword, which skidded to my feet when I was tossed. “Than this should be more than enough to succumb you.”

He throws the orb at the ground. The moment the orb breaks open on the floor a purple ooze begins to run out, the same colour of the smoke in Faron Woods. It slowly pools over the roped area, making me back up into the ropes. I clumsily climb onto the crimson rope as the ooze slowly covers the entire floor. Zant chuckles as he turns his back on me and vanishes, Twilight Particles left in his wake. Coward.

I look down at the floor, tensing when I see a bony hand rise from it. But-but I have the Stalfos' trust, don't I?

'I knew they were lying.'

I'm proven wrong when the rest of the body follows. It looks like a Bokoblin, but with lighter skin, almost a pink colour instead of purple, and has massive chunks of flesh missing from various parts of its body. The purple ooze drips from its eye sockets, nostrils and mouth slowly. I hold a hand over my nose when the stench of rotten flesh reaches me. What is this, some kind of undead Bokoblin?

More begin to rise from the ooze when I hear the door open behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see the others enter the room. Adam hides Sage behind him, pointing his shaky bow at the creatures rising from the floor.

“Link, look out!” Navi suddenly shouts, her voice rising ten-fold in terror. I turn my head around, so fast I almost get whiplash, and yelp when a large form rises from the center of the ooze. It pulses slowly, each movement causing it to grow and form a shape. The shadow of the creature expands until it reaches the feet of the rope I'm sitting on. A Moblin. The ooze begins to drip off the pig-beast, letting me see almost nothing but a skeleton. Only small sections of skin remain on the rotting corpse, the forearms and the left side of the body. The forearms are covered with iron gloves, spikes on the knuckles, while the rest of the body has iron barbs attached to the bones. The left eye is a milky white, while the right glows a putrid yellow. Like the Bokoblins, purple ooze drips from its mouth like drool.

In my ears I hear a voice. But it doesn't belong to any of the people behind me.

**ReDead Moblin: Morbid**

The voice female voice that has always told me the name of the final beasts in each Temple. One of my biggest goals is to discover just who that belongs to.

Morbid lets out a roar, the fifteen or so Undead Bokoblins turning their gazes right to me. I tense, about to step on the floor to get my footing, but Navi dings in alarm. “Don't touch that! That ooze is poisonous. If it makes contact with your skin you could die in seconds!”

I gulp, pulling out my bow as I look back at the others. Are you going to help me or not?

Nura's the first to fall into action. With an excited war cry she leaps from the doorway, flying over my head, spinning horizontally. Her elbow-blades slice clean through about three of the Bokoblins before she lands on one of the poles holding the ropes together. When one tries to reach for her she kicks its face in, making a face when her foot goes clean through. “Okay, not what I expected,” she says, looking at me.

I shrug as I aim at one of the Bokoblins coming towards me. Luckily they are painfully slow, allowing me to shoot down at least five before one even gets close. I fumble with the Master Sword and slash it diagonally, cutting through it's body. However the action makes me fall back off the rope and I yelp, landing on my back with my legs in the air. The boys and Sage stare down at me.

“Really?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

I don't see _you_ helping.

“Big Persons!” Sage tugs Adam's pants leg, pointing towards the door. I get to my feet and peek between the shoulders of the Jonny brothers, spotting a horde of maybe twenty ReDead Bokoblins rising from the previous chamber.

“Adam and I will protect the kid,” Alex says, taking his spear off his back. “You guys deal with the fat pig.”

I nod, scooping up the sword as I run back to the roped-off area. I find the ooze slowly trickling down the stairs and do my best to tip-toe around it, just making it inside the ropes before I get spotted by one of the Undead Bokoblins, who are distracted by Nura jumping from pole-to-pole. I run my sword through its chest, cringing at the smell it gives off as it melts back into the ooze, and catch the attention of three others. I bring out my bow and shoot the closest, aiming for the head. The arrow flies through its eye socket, hitting the one behind it in the forehead.

I slash my sword horizontally at the final one, slicing the head clean in half, and as its sinking into the ooze I use its body as a stepping-stone over the poison floor. I narrow in on Morbid, sword aimed in front of me. It's always the big ones that need to be taken out.

“The spikes!” Navi yells. “Don't touch them!”

Wait, why? I'm close enough to begin an attack, but also close enough to notice the small droplets of purple liquid dripping from the tips of the spikes. I gasp, unable to do anything until a blast of wind hits me in the side. My heartbeat increases as I'm sent away from Morbid and suspended in the air by the cushion of air. I sharply turn my head to Vaati, who's holding his hands palm-up at his sides. From the floor, with a slight purple aura, the tornado are holding both me and him up.

The tornado drops me unceremoniously onto the floor, where a section of the poison has been pushed away. I shake my head as I sit up, discovering two Bokoblin over me. The next moment fire-tipped arrows pierce through their chests, making them fall on either side of me before melting.

I stand, spotting the Master Sword near Morbid. The Blade of Evil's Bane is keeping the poison away from itself, leaving a circle at Morbid's feet. I need to get to it, but will it even be useful if I can't get close without getting poisoned? I lower my gaze to the final few Bokoblin, who Nura, Shadow and Vaati deal with.

“There has to be a way to kill it without touching the spikes. Do you know any magic spells?” I shiver at Navi's question, shaking my head rapidly. “Really? But you're-”

“Guys! We're getting overrun!” Adam cries out, using himself to shield Sage near the wall. I can see him and Alex getting overwhelmed by the separate horde.

'Navi, get the others to help them. I gotta think,' I lock my eyes on Morbid, clenching my trusty bow. How effective will my bow be when this is practically a skeleton? I doubt a simple shot to the head will kill it, considering half of the head's already taken off. But I have to try, right now it's my only option.

I steady a bow, stepping in front of the stairs as the other three follow Navi's message and help the brothers. I raise my right foot off the ground as the ooze spreads out once more, no longer held back by the tornado. I release the shot, the arrow flying true into Morbid's left eye. My victory is short-lived when all it does is pull the arrow off, the eyeball coming with it. A string of mucus and puss follows the eyeball as its pulled out. The Undead Moblin tosses it back at me with the speed of a crossbow bolt. I only barely dodge the projectile by flipping sideways. I clumsily land in a small patch not yet taken over by the poison, but it won't remain that way for long.

Okay, so arrows are most definitely out. But what else do I have?

The floor shakes under my boots and I look up as Morbid slams its fists into the floor. The quakes cause the ooze to jump like waves, taking over the flooring faster. I jump away from a wave that almost hits me and snarl at the Moblin, beginning to get cornered again. After covering the floor more, Morbid begins to lumber towards me, raising its gauntlet-covered forearms. So this is going to be up-close and personal.

I back away as much as I can, one hand gripping the rope and the other sneaking into my Baggie. I summon a bomb into my hand, assured it won't just blow up in my face, and throw it at Morbid's ribcage. It fits between two of them and I smile, ready to jump over its body, but the smile is wiped from my face when Morbid looks down at the bomb and plucks it out, tossing it over its shoulder.

Right at the others!

Without even thinking about it I hit the base of my neck, ignoring the ache of my body changing. I don't even wait for the Particles to fly off my body before I run under Morbid's legs and use the small circle made by the Master Sword to leap up. I use the momentum to spin, my tail lashing out and hitting the bomb off course. It instead flies at the top of the doorway, making it explode. I begin to fall towards the poison as the doorway implodes, sending dust and rubble across the room. Before I fall into the ooze arms wrap around my middle and I feel my head jerk down as the speed makes whoever caught me jump into the air.

“Good boy,” Nura smirks, currently right above the Master Sword. “Now get that blade of yours.” She lets me drop from her arms, hitting the base of my neck as she does so. I let out a low grunt before slamming into the spot right next to the blade, growling and rubbing my nose. “That was for almost blowing us up!” she calls as she flies back over to the boys and Sage, who have considerably less Bokoblins to deal with because of the explosion.

The floor shakes and I stand, gripping the sword and raising my shield just under my eyes. Morbid, charging, brings its forearms down at my head. I jerk left and under the arm, coming up behind it and get a clear view of the back. While the front of its left side is covered, the back exposes its still somehow-beating rotten heart. That must be the trick in killing it. It doesn't allow its back to be exposed for long. Morbid turns swiftly, aiming for my head, and I gracelessly fall onto my back. My head almost touches the ooze, but I manage to roll to my feet. I face Morbid, ready to find a way behind it, when I hear a noise. I look down at my feet to see an Undead Bokoblin grab my foot, pinning me in place.

I kick its head, but even when I manage to get it off two more hands grab my legs. I swing the Master Sword through them, cutting of their hands or heads, but for every two I kill about five more take its place. Soon I'm completely pinned to the spot and look up, seeing Morbid raising its arm. I bring up my shield, but feel needle-sharp teeth sink into my leg. I let out a cry, feeling the poisonous drool slowly sinking into my bloodstream. My vision blurs as more hands grab my legs, when a small shape pushes me out of Morbid's line of aim.

Through the haze, all I can see is a mass of green colour. It takes my place, the spiked gauntlet of Morbid striking it. The green mass is sent flying towards me, to which, by instinct, I jump and catch it. I roll through the poison, feeling myself getting weaker with each breath. When I finally stop rolling, I'm lying on my back in the centimetre thick ooze. I focus my eyes on the green on my stomach, sweat dripping down my face as I see just well enough to make out the body of Sage.

No. Not her. Not someone so care-free and innocent.

Like the snap of a bowstring, my vision returns. With it I feel an intense anger rise in my stomach, forcing me to climb to my feet. I hold Sage's limp form in my arms, refusing to look at her smashed face and pale corpse. I don't know how she got here, whoever let her up here I will maim, but I just have to kill this thing before it kills anyone else. I ease Sage into the arms of whoever's beside me, I honestly don't know who, and beginning to walk towards Morbid.

I'm aware enough to know I'm slowly dying from this poison. So I trek through the ooze without fear. I scoop up the Master Sword on my way, grimly glancing at my reflection. My entire body is pale as a sheet and I can see my veins through my skin, slowly turning purple from the toxins. I switch my gaze to the Moblin, hazily trying to think to Navi.

I can't quite make a sentence. My mind is beginning to get hazy again. I just hope whatever I've managed to say gets her to understand.

My awareness fades in and out, but I see blurs surround Morbid. Silver and purple mix with the mass of colours forming. Before me I see the biggest mass, turned away from me. I raise my sword, feeling my body shaking, and drive it into the back of the giant mass. I'm not sure if I make it.

-0-0-0-0-

“Ow! Guys, help me out here!”

“Keep distracting him! We have to hurry!”

“Oi, Wind Mage, make a damn portal outta here already!”

“I'm working on it. Don't be so impatient.”

_ROOAARR!_

“Yes!”

“No time to celebrate. This whole place will come down on our heads. Shelley, you have to leave her. She's broken free now.”

“Why again? Why do I have to go through this again?”

“I know, but it's too late now. And if we wait any longer it will be to late for him as well!”

“...Right!”

“I got him, just go through!”

-0-0-0-0-

“That hurt a lot, didn't it?”

The haze is gone. I sit up quickly, gasping for air as I look around. The Sacred Realm. How did I get here? I rise to my feet and spot a small green-haired girl standing on the green circle. She smiles lightly, rubbing her face. “I don't like being a Sage yet. It's painful.”

I should have known. Sometimes I wonder how the Din's Hell _I_ saved Hyrule. But what does she mean by painful?

“I've got to thank you a lot, miss Link,” Sage bows. She sounds so much older now. Like she's experienced several lives. “Because of the efforts of you and your friends those Bokoblins and Morbid won't escape the Temple. Sadly the fate of the Temple went with them. It's now dust, and will never be remembered as the beautiful building it once was. But you can't be here long. The poison you got into contact with will kill you soon if I don't let you go. Sorry this is so short. I would have liked to hear you speak!”

“B-” I begin to say, weird to think, but my vision flashes white as a green circle drops into my field of vision.

“Tell Shelley it'll be okay. A new Kokiri will be born soon.”


	4. Brothers in Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains gruesome events and content some may find disturbing and/or upsetting.  
> Simply put, this is the chapter that made me think this story should be marked mature to be safe. So yeah.

Chapter 3: Brothers in Harm

A pleasant breeze greets me as I begin to come to. The air rustles the grass around me and flings my hair into my closed eyes. I feel calm, even if something is nagging at the back of my mind that I shouldn't be.

I stifle a yawn as I open my eyes, only to close them when a blinding sun hits my face. I rub at my eyes, but stop when I realize they don't hurt. Blinking slowly I sit up, looking around to find I'm in the middle of a large field, knee-high grass and flowers spread all across it. In the distance I can see a forest, mountain and swamp, with the grey walls of a castle nestled within the trees. I stand up, confused as to where I am. Something about all this doesn't seem right.

“Oh finally!” a young voice behind me makes me jump and spin. A girl stands there, just taller than me. She has green hair tied back into a braid, vines entwined with her forest-green locks and it seems to reach just to her back. She has wide green eyes, currently looking at me with annoyance, and wears a green skirt and shirt. Although she seems to be tanned, I can almost see a gold aura surrounding her. Even standing a few feet away I can feel the power radiating from her, and I have to admit it makes me nervous. “Honestly, all of you guys can be real lazy butts sometimes!”

Do...do I know her?

The girl covers her mouth, stifling a giggle. “Wow, you really _are_ similar! You all act like you've never even thought you'd meet me!”

I blink, shortly glancing to the castle in the distance before looking back at the girl. That just makes me more confused. “Alright fine, looks like I'm going to have to tell you, too.” The girl is surrounded by a green tornado, making me jump back as she begins to grow. As the tornado dies I see her skin begin to turn gold. Not just in colour, but actual gold. Her hair becomes stiff as, for a moment, she takes on a statue-like appearance. With a final blast of wind so strong it throws me to the ground, the girl glows brightly and blinds me. When I'm able to look back I see a golden woman instead of a young girl. The woman, now wearing a long gold dress that touches the grass, curtsies deeply as she leans her head forward, eyes closed.

“It is my great pleasure to meet you in person, My Champion.”

Still seated on the ground, I stare up at her. A part of me feels like I should have known, but I can't quite believe what I'm about to think.

“Farore?” I jump at my voice, wrapping my hand around my throat. I can speak?! Then that must mean I'm in a Sacred Realm. But this isn't the Chamber I was in before. Am I...?

“You're not dead,” _Farore_ grins, surrounding herself in another tornado. She reverts back to the form I just saw her in, brushing her hands on her skirt. “You came close, like you always do, but you managed to survive. Your friends had found enough Heart Berries to cure the poison.”

Poison?

“Oh right, you must be confused,” she leans over, offering a hand. Timidly I take it, letting her help me stand back up. I've never even thought I could ever meet her, or any God for that matter, before I died. “Do you remember what happened last?”

I look at the ground in thought. I remember being in the Forest Temple, the one in the Lower Lost Woods. We'd just found Sage and Shelley, but I encountered Zant again. Somehow he was alive and summoned an army of Undead Bokoblins, including that Moblin Morbid. My friends and I fought, but I can't remember how we won.

“You were flung into the Cursed Water after catching Sage. It sunk into your skin, but thankfully it was slow because of the enchantments on your tunic. It managed to knock you out, sure, but you would have died without it.”

Sage...Sage! “Is she alright?” I rub my throat. It's so strange to suddenly be able to talk.

“Well, frankly, she's the Sage of the Forest. The Deku Sprout, or Tree as he is now, figured, because she was the descendant of Saria, she'd be a Sage eventually so named her after it. Don't tell me you didn't consider it was her?”

“I had a feeling...” I mutter, not willing to admit it caught me off guard just a _little_ bit. “But if she's the Sage, what made her wake up?”

Farore winces lightly. “It's complicated, and I don't have time to explain. Your friends are getting worried with you sleeping so long. I'm sure you'll find out eventually anyway.”

I don't get another thought in before a familiar tornado surrounds me. As it reaches my face everything goes dark.

-0-0-0-0-

I take in a deep breath, feeling a burning pain in my lungs as I do so. The pain causes me to open my eyes again, only this time my vision is obscured by the misted tree tops of the Lost Woods. A deep pain throbs in my chest, making me sit up and grasp at it, feeling a burn run through my blood.

“Link?” I look down at my hat lying beside me, finding Navi resting on top. With her aura I can't tell if she's lying down or sitting, but I can feel her eyes on me. “Link!” she lets out a joy-filled jingle as she flutters to my eye. “Thank the Goddesses you're okay! We thought we'd lost you after we were sent here.”

I look around at 'here'. We're in the Great Deku Tree's clearing, my friends and I are resting under one of the branches. They've all fallen asleep, but I don't see Vaati or Shadow anywhere close by. If I strain my hearing I think I can hear them, but I don't bother when Navi catches my attention. “How are you feeling? I don't think the berries could drain all the poison from your blood.”

The ache remains, but I don't want her to worry. Besides I haven't taken a Potion in a few weeks, it should be safe for me to have a bottle or two once we get back to the Castle.

I'd kinda been foolish enough to think I wouldn't need more than a single bottle. Doesn't help that, after looking through my Baggie, I find it shattered inside. When did that happen? 'What happened, anyway? I don't remember how we got outta there.'

“Well after you killed Morbid the whole place started to fall on our heads. We'd just managed to escape before it collapsed entirely. The Deku Tree used his Stored Magic to warp us all here so we could cure you and say our goodbyes to Sage. Also please never get that mad again. You were pretty scary and I swear I saw your eyes glow.”

'Oh, sorry 'bout that,' I blush, rubbing the back of my head. 'I tend to lose my temper when a kid is hurt, let alone killed. You should have seen me three months ago when Colin and Talo were cornered by some raiders.'

“What?” Navi asks, clearly confused.

'Eh, I'll explain another time. How's Shelley? I had a feeling she wasn't too keen on having Sage be the, well, Sage.'

“She's okay. She's had to go through this before, twice technically.”

Eh?

“But it was still a blow to her. She'll recover and soon a new Kokiri will be born in Sage's place. There must always be an equal number of Fairies and Kokiri, or else there will be conflict between everyone.”

While I don't entirely understand, I just nod and smile. Maybe I can understand in my own time, right now I just want to fall back asleep until we get back to the Castle.

But before I fall asleep...

“Hey, Link, what was that whole turning into a wolf thing about? And who was that man?”

Should have figured she'd ask. There's no harm in it, but it might be difficult to explain since even I don't understand. 'Well, it all started about...seven months ago. Before all this-' I wave a hand down my tunic '-I was a simple farm girl working on a Goat Ranch. Everything was fine until the Bulbin attacked the Village, taking my friend and the children with them. I was lucky to be knocked to the ground, unnoticed and forgotten by the creatures. Unlike someone smart, who would have gone to the adults, I ran after them, only to be stopped by this tall, black wall with orange runes dancing across it like ripples on the water. I had stopped, but a black hand came through the wall and grabbed me, pulling me in. Those Shadow Messengers we saw in the Temple Ruins? It was one of those, but less melt-y and more terrifying. It began to choke me, slowly crushing my windpipe as the strange darkness around me made my head ache. My hand grew warm and a bright flash came from it, blinding the creature and making it throw me to the ground. After I landed I began to feel nauseous, I could hear each heartbeat in my ears, making pain fill my entire body. The darkness was affecting me, morphing me. I began to change. It was slow and painful. Goddesses, I can still feel it sometimes.' I stop to shutter, unable to forget the torture I had to go through to stay sane in Twilight. Navi wait's patiently, sitting on my shoulder. I gulp before pushing on.

'I blacked out during that pain, but the last thing I remember was my scream turning into a howl. When I woke up, I was in a cell, changed into a wolf. That was how I met my friend Midna, although I'll spare you the details of how much we hated each other back then. The darkness was called the Twilight, a place where no Light Dwellers, people in Hyrule, could live properly. No one even knew what was happening, they just felt a constant, draining darkness. Only those born in the Twilight and a few others were not affected. Zelda, she was able to stay the same. But it was more torture to her. I was turned into a wolf, which prevented me from sharing the same fate. After a while through the journey I was cursed, I couldn't change back. Midna was hurt badly, too. We were saved thanks to Zelda's help, and we could use the Twilight Shard that cursed me whenever I wanted. Before Midna left she destroyed it, not wanting any traces of her people left on this side. I don't know how hitting the pressure point on my neck changes me, but I guess the curse is still in me a little.'

And another reason why I despise all forms of magic.

“Who's this Midna exactly?”

'She's the Princess of the Twilight Realm, a very beautiful place. The Twilight in Hyrule was a cruel copy of it. She broke the only connection between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm two months ago. She also ties in with my confusion of Zant, the man who we saw. He's a Twili like Midna, but a crazy tyrant bent on taking over. Midna and I confronted him many times, all ending with me close to death. The final time we got back some artifacts he had taken from us when he cursed me, artifacts only Twili could use. Midna managed to tap into that power, only just a little, and killed Zant in her rage. He actually _blew up_. Not like what happened to previous creatures we had to face. Not Zant, he blew up in a show of blood, guts and bone. Needless to say I was a little more than terrified. So I have no idea how he could be alive now. I _know_ it was him.'

“Hm. I can't help on that front. I could feel some form of dark magic around him, but I've never been good with that sort of stuff.”

'Don't worry about it. I just hope I can defeat him by myself.'

And I wonder if Midna knows about this at all.

“I'm sure we'll find a way to deal with him.”

I hope so. The only thing I can think of doing now is warning Zelda. I guess before going to find the next Sage we could use a day to recover. I turn my head to my companions, who are currently all still sleeping. Somehow I doubt they'd be up to rushing to the next destination.

Well now that my life's not in immediate danger I curl up on the spot for some more hours of sleep. If the others aren't awake yet, I don't have to be.

-0-0-0-0-

We wake and prepare to leave early. Adam and Nura have gone off to hunt while Alex, Shadow and Vaati collect some water. I've been saying my farewells to the Kokiri and Deku Tree, thanking them for the help. I'm not sure how the Sages will help Hyrule, but the fact they helped me and my friends without expecting any payment is so selfless. Sure the Kokiri don't have currency, but they won't even like a Rupee to keep as a pretty rock?

I turn to Navi, who is sitting beside Shelley on a small branch. The Fairy must sense my eyes on her since she lifts off the branch, hovering in front of my face. 'Thanks, Navi. We'd probably be screwed if I hadn't found ya,' I grin.

“I should thank you. Those Mad Scrubs would have hurt me too much for me to move,” her wings flicker lightly. I see the silhouette of her body cross her arms behind her back. “Link, I was wondering if I could go with you to Hyrule. It's been so long since I've been outside the Forest and I've been getting restless. It'd also be nice to get to know you other than just who you were before,” I chuckle when her aura turns light red around ridges. Is she embarrassed?

'Sure you can come if ya wanna. What stopped you before?'

“Well, I'm not a very strong Fairy,” Navi bobs up and down in a shrug. “Fairies gain the energy to fly from the larger creatures we come into contact with. The Kokiri only have so much energy to give to a single Fairy. I was born beside another Fairy and wasn't assigned a Kokiri until Link came along. I get tired easily and my magic isn't very strong.”

Hm, being a Fairy sounds complicated.

'Well whenever ya get tired you can duck inside my hat to rest. Probably safer than a pocket or somethin'.'

“Thank you,” Navi tingles like a bell and sits on my shoulder for now. “Oh, your copycat is back.”

“Psh, copycat?” Shadow snickers as he walks over, a sack flung over his shoulder. “You say that like I was born last. Other way around, Fairy. Which makes me your big brother,” Shadow flicks my nose. I roll my eyes. Is he really coming with us? The golden-eyed man shrugs. “Me 'n' Vat gotta job to do. Things to collected, monsters to kill and whatnot. We'd figured we might as well come with you and settle down at the Castle.”

'Whatever it is I don't wanna part in it,' I mind-mutter. The last thing I need is the aid of a Mage.

Shadow smiles and walks away, muttering so quietly under his breath I don't even hear him.

'He's weird.'

“I'd be cautious around him. Shadows are hard to trust,” Navi says.

'I trust 'im as far as I can throw 'im. But if they're willin' to help I guess it ain't all bad.'

“Just be careful.”

'I will.'

“Hey guys. It isn't much but it will have to do,” Nura and Adam come back, the Gerudo holding two skinny hares in her hands. “Not like we haven't gone hungry before.”

“The Kokiri also gave us some berries,” Adam holds up a small pouch, the bottom dark from the juice.

Well if we get a few herbs or mushrooms we can make a soup. I always carry a pot or two with me in case I run out of dried meat. It'll make a decent meal if we end up stuck without anything else. Even if it's fall there should be some kinds scattered about.

Lost in thought it takes me a few moments to realize everyone's looking at me. I blink at them all, feeling my face heat up. 'Wh-what?'

“Are you coming or do you want to be a Kokiri?” Adam asks. I notice they're all packed up and my stuff is still sprawled across the grass. I flush and scramble to pack everything away.

“Sadly not even he could be a Kokiri. For once he's too tall,” I hear Nura sigh.

“He could have fit in really well as a kid, though.”

“True. Hey, Link, how tall were you when you were littler?”

As my two red-haired friends joke at my expense I finish packing. I stand and walk quickly to catch up to them as they are already moving. The Gerudo and Hyrulian continue to tease me for taking so long. Occasionally Shadow will make a short quip. What great companions I have.

But honestly I'm happy I didn't have to come alone. I wouldn't have survived the poison without these buckasses. And I hate being alone with my thoughts. The silence is almost deafening.

Before I know it we're already at the slope separating the Upper and Lower Lost Woods. Vaati tells us all to stand back and brings him his arms, summoning a surge of magic into his hands. I subconsciously half-hide behind Nura, who smirks back at me. The magic sinks into the slope and before my eyes they revert to a staircase, a purple aura shimmering around and in it.

The Mage lowers his arms and begins walking up them. I take up the end and glance back at the Lower Lost Woods with Navi hovering beside my head. 'Are ya sure you wanna come? You ain't gunna miss it too much?'

“I always miss it, but I'll be okay. Besides I want to see how beautiful it is in Hyrule,” Navi's aura brightens lightly in delight. I chuckle, turning to face the stairs again before I can trip up. Luckily I make it to the top before I do that. The stairs turn back into a slope as I step off and the seven of us begin our trek back to Faron Woods. When we enter a small clearing in the trees something jumps onto my shoulders, making me stumble to a stop.

When Skullkid's face greets me I roll my eyes, the two Fairies beside his head snickering. “Hiya! Glad to see you alive!”

Thanks for believing in us.

“Heh, nice makeup purple dude,” the scarecrow-like boy jumps off and onto a tree trunk. Vaati promptly ignores him and keeps walking, which delights Skullkid even more. “Aww, he's mad at me.”

I shake my head at the boy's antics and notice Navi and the other two Fairies talking to each other.

“This is where you've been?” Navi speaks in a strange dialect. What's even stranger is that I understand what she's saying.

“Yeah. Skullkid and us thought it'd be safer from the others. Since, y'know, we're 'tainted',” the purple Fairy grumbles.

“They were assholes anyway,” the yellow Fairy bobs lightly in a shrug. “'You're not welcome for helpin' a human!' Blah blah blah. Lucky I didn't pull off their stupid beaks.”

I tilt my head lightly, wondering what kind of dialect they're using. It's familiar, yet I feel like I shouldn't be able to understand them.

“Hurry up, we don't have time for this,” Alex calls, still walking. “We need to get back to the Castle to warn others. Prepare them for whatever is going to attack us.”

“He's just in a hurry to see Maria,” Adam whispers to me. “He hates being away from her. Especially with the baby expected in a few months.”

He's not alone wanting to be quick.

'Navi, who were those Fairies you spoke to? I've never heard them talk before.'

“Oh that's Tatl and Tale. They're friends with the Skullkid and me as well. They helped Link when they were in Termina.”

'Termina?' I tilt my head back and look at the canopy. 'I've never heard of that.'

“Well, you can't get there by normal means. It's a world parallel to Hyrule, very similar but also a lot different. There are only a few entrances between the two worlds. If you couldn't imagine Link went there after his first adventure. Saved it from the moon.”

'The moon?'

“Yeah. Skullkid was under the influence of a mask that-”

Navi is interrupted by a low, menacing growl. I stop in my tracks, hearing my heart thud in my ears. I glance around the shadows, seeing a shape move among them. I unsheathe the sword and walk slowly towards it, a faint idea what it is in mind. A loud roar comes from the shadows as three fake-Messengers run out, almost falling apart with the effort of running. I yelp and hop backwards, swinging the blade in an arc. It hits the shoulder of the closest Messenger, but doesn't stop it's charge. It rams into me, sending me flying back into a tree. I feel the wood splinter from the impact, a small piece getting through my chain-mail and into my scar. I wince as I land harshly on the ground, rolling onto my stomach then to my feet when a shadow lands over me.

I bring up my shield in time for the Messenger to rake its claws across the surface, sending sparks to the grass. Its claws also fall off from the strike, melting into the ground with the smell of burned leather. My eyes burn from the smell. I hear a noise and risk a glance sideways, seeing Nura and Vaati fighting the other two Messengers.

By instinct I bring up my shield and turn to the Messenger with a swing, digging the edge of the blade deep into its side. But to my horror the slashed flesh begins to reform, encasing itself around the sword. I tug it free before it can be taken from me and back up. My back hits the tree and I duck, hearing the Messenger hit the trunk. I roll under it and come up behind, holding the sword in both hands and slicing across its neck. The slimy flesh slips over the edges of the sword, making the blade pass harmlessly through. Now black slime covers it as I pull myself away.

How do I kill something that's immune to the _Blade of Evil's Bane?_

“Stick a bomb inside it when you leave a hole! Not even ChuChu's can survive a bomb in their stomach!” Navi flutters around the head of the fake Messenger, turning a bright yellow.

I pull one from my pouch and stab forward, watching the slime separated from the blade. Before it closes I toss the bomb inside and back flip away from it, covering my face when a shower of black ooze flies at me. When I pull my arms away I see the slime slipping off me like water and onto the grass. The remains sink into the ground and make it bubble dangerously before dying down and out of sight.

I blink at the spot for a few seconds before looking to the side to find Vaati blow one apart with a tornado and Nura shove one of Adam's bombs down the last one's throat.

“What...the Din's Hell was that?” Alex pants, having been shielding Adam from the fight. The younger brother looks annoyed by this.

'Creatures called Shadow Messengers. But they're all wrong. They're not supposed to be gooey and slimy, or fall apart. These are fakes of what were,' I rub my upper arm, memories of the lives I'd unknowingly ended resurfacing. This has to be Zant's doing. He's making copies of the formula he learned to make them in the first place. Only difference this time is he has no solid 'base' to warp.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Navi hesitates before trying her best to explain what the fake Messengers are, while I begin to walk out of here. Somehow the air has gotten a lot colder.

'Midna'd be able to help,' I think, closing my eyes. 'Why'd ya have to break the Mirror? There's no way I can kill Zant.'

Hyrule is so doomed.

-0-0-0-0-

Coming out to South Hyrule Field it is just midnight. We were able to get through the smog thanks to Vaati, who cleared the way with a blast of wind. It took little time to get to the horses after that. Only problem was that Vaati and Shadow couldn't keep up without horseback, so Shadow's been riding with me while Vaati rides with Nura. Alex wouldn't allow Adam to help out and he refused to help, so it ended with us dealing with it.

Shadow's been poking me in the center of the back for the last hour. Unknowingly by him he's been digging the bark shard deeper into my scar. I don't want anyone to panic over something that can never be fixed, so I've said nothing. I'll just have to take it out when I'm alone.

We dismount to set up camp to the east of the field entrance. To my dismay we come across a familiar dark cave. I wince as we enter and find the place empty, save for piles of bones and rotten cages in the back.

My first human fatalities. Unfortunately not my last.

Only this time I can see everything in even better detail. The husk of the Hornet nest is nothing but dust near the scorched hole where the fire pit was and the bones are yellowing. I force myself to look away and begin unsaddling Epona. She nudges me with her nose as I take it off and I chuckle, running my fingers through her mane.

'Thanks for trying to cheer me up, buddy.'

“So!” Adam claps his hands loudly, pulling the rabbits and berries off his horse's saddlebags. “What can we do with this?”

I snap my fingers and dig through my Baggie, pulling put a cooking pot. The others stare at me and I just shrug. What? Like I'm going to leave a cooking pot after I had to eat a rabbit raw. I ignore their looks and set it down beside the pit, taking out some wood we had found and begin preparing the fire. It only takes a quick flick with flint and steel to light an ember and the flame quickly picks up. I set the pot on and pour some water into it from my canteen. It's no big deal I can refill it at the river later if I have to. The canteen fills the pot about halfway.

I point from the rabbits and berries then to the pot, hoping they get the idea to skin and de-bone the hares while I go out and find some mushrooms or herbs. Maybe both. Only to remember Navi can tell them for me.

As she does I leave the cave and walk into the field of grass. I look up at the sky to see a full moon slowly moving across the sky. I grin, remembering the pressure point on my neck. I trace the spot with my fingers as I think. I could try to find herbs as a human...but as a wolf I'll be able to sniff it out much better.

Besides, it's been too long since I've been a wolf.

Looking back to be sure the others aren't around, I hit my neck and feel a shutter as a mass of Twilight Particles covers my body, bending my spine and warping me into a wolf. I close my eyes as a pleasant coolness passes over me, ending with me covered in fur.

I take a moment to look down my body, seeing my tail wag quickly. My eyes feel so much wider, my world clearer. My ears perk and swivel at the smallest sounds, from a cricket chirp to a bird call in the distance. My senses flare and I take in a deep breath, letting out an exhale with a sigh.

'I've missed this,' I think to myself as I begin to walk forward. I glance at the moon and feel a rumble in my chest. My heart pounds and I begin to run. I run through the grass, going sightless yet not blindly. I can sense every movement around me, letting me know when to leap to one side or the other. Because of this I avoid any unnecessary fights with the field's monster population.

I push myself to go faster. Pure bliss enters my mind as the wind pushes back my ears and fur, whistling in my ears and urging me to go even faster. My legs don't tire as I bound over a log, across a creak and under a tree branch. The rumble continues to grows in my chest, slowly rising to my throat as I reach the peak of a cliff. I stop at the edge, looking down on the large field before me.

The rumble escapes me. I throw back my head and let out a howl, singing in the only way I can. Singing to the moon. To the stars.

I hold the howl for as long as I can. My only reason to stop is that I'm running out of air. I let out a pant as I lower my head, looking down once more.

I wish I discovered this sooner.

After a few more minutes of sitting here, I turn around and begin to sniff around. I came out here for a reason, after all.

Following various senses I soon acquire a mouth-full of basil, truffles and even a few roots. My snout and paws are coated in dirt, mud and grass but I couldn't care less. In fact this is the most fun I've had in a good while. There's not much room to get yourself dirty when you're the Princess' own Knight. I have a small courtyard that is behind my room that I like to visit, but there's no room to plant food. And flowers aren't for eating.

I stop moving when my ears pick up a small sound. I crouch to the ground, my stomach touching the dirt as I sneak forward, senses alert. Through the short grass I can see something moving around. Getting closer and I spot a rabbit. I make a wolfish grin, tensing my muscles and placing the collected herbs on the ground at my paws. I am careful to step over my goods and use the grass to hide, my shoulders moving as I prepare to leap.

I slowly raise a paw off the dirt and bound forward when the rabbit lowers its head. In the same moment I see another shape dart from the taller grass, towards the rabbit. Mid-way through my jump I let out a yelp and flail my paws. I collide with whatever jumped from the grass and we tumble through the grass, coming to a stop a little ways from the rabbit. From the commotion it runs off.

I rise to my paws and let out a huff. Turning to what I ran into I find a man standing behind me. I yelp and scoot away, tail in the air and a paw off the ground. I watch the man's eyes, finding the deep crimson colour unnerving, and take a moment to study him. He's certainly tall, with muscles showing clearly from under the strange clothes he's wearing. A ripped grey tunic covers his torso and underneath is a blue outfit. It covers his body from his wrists down to his feet, tight-fitting. Wrapped around his head is a grey bandage, but it isn't tight enough to be holding a wound. Instead it's loose and lets his sand-blonde hair fall out over his left eye. On the grey tunic is a crimson eye of sorts, with a drop falling from the center. With a jolt I recognize the sign from the Howling Stones.

My eyes flick to his right hand when it moves. I jerk when I see a silver chain wrapped around his hand, lying limp at the ground at his feet. But he's holding it like one does a weapon so I take caution of that.

He stares down at me, his own eyes looking me over. He seems to be deciding if I'm a threat or not. Getting mad at him for chasing off a rabbit doesn't seem like the best course of action. Instead I lower myself to the ground, ears flat and tail low. If I submit will he just leave me alone?

Those crimson eyes look into mine, making me shiver and feel like he's reading through my very memories. After a moment the tense silence is broken by a voice from the grass.

“So did you get some dinner or what?” a girl steps out, dressed very similar to the man but instead of a blue outfit she has black. She has black hair tied back into a tight braid, and do I see thorns wrapped in it? Her eyes are just as red as the man's, but seem much softer. She stops shortly when she sees me. I expect her to pull a weapon on me as well but instead she smiles. “Aww, did you make a friend?”

“Be careful,” the man snaps when the girl crouches at my side. I lower myself to the dirt. “Wolves don't wander alone.”

“I think this one does. Or do you hear any other howls in the night?” she asks rhetorically, offering her hand to me. I watch them both carefully, not daring to move. “Put your weapons away. You're scaring her.”

The man raises a subtle eyebrow. “Her?”

“What kind of male is this small?”

“A runt.”

Great, even complete strangers like to debate over my size and sex. And they don't even know I can understand them!

Nonetheless the man keeps his chain out, but lets his arm go slack. He continues to study my face as the woman reaches a hand to my muzzle. I scoot back a little and pin my ears back. I hate it when strangers try to talk to me, let alone pat me as a wolf. Her gaze grows softer and she giggles. “Aww, you shy little one?” she closes the distance between her hand and my forehead and runs her fingers through my fur. I'll be hard-pressed not to admit it feels nice, but I'm not so comfortable with the stink-eye the man is giving me.

Despite my best efforts to ignore the patting, I feel my tail start to wag when she scratches behind my left ear. Her face brightens when she notices and she looks over her shoulder. She opens her mouth to speak, but the man interrupts. “No, you can't keep it.”

“But she's cute!”

“It's a wild beast and we can't find enough food for ourselves, let alone a pet.”

I like you now.

“Besides, animals are noisy, messy and pointless to train.”

Never mind, jerk. I was _going_ to wag my tail at you but you just lost that honour.

“Sorry, little wolf, he says I can't keep you,” the woman pats my mane. She drops her voice and whispers, “If I see you again I'm stealing you.”

The man's already walking away when the woman jumps to a stand and skips off after him, humming happily.

...And she looks like the older of the two.

I watch them disappear among the grass, the night aiding them, before I stand. My mind needs a moment to catch up to what just happened. I scratch behind my ear with my hind paw in thought. Who were they and why did their outfits look like the Howling Stones?

And why is that man's sent familiar? Like hot sands and a warm breeze.

I shake myself, pushing the questions to the back of my mind. I pick up senses as a human that are amplified as a wolf, I must have run into him at some point in the past.

Well at least my search was successful. I found more than enough mushrooms and herbs to make something better than a watered-down rabbit soup. I pick the collected items back up and walk back to the cave, using familiar smells to lead me back. I see the light of the fire through the grass and stop, looking down at my paws.

'Now to change back...' I look around and spot a branch hanging low to the ground. I place the items on the ground and walk over, hoping this will be enough pressure to change me back. Luckily I begin to change back. Only I hit the back of my head on the branch before I'm human again. Rubbing the spot I also take a moment to reach my arm down my tunic and find that blasted wood chipping.

I let out a happy sigh when I find and pull it out. It's been more uncomfortable than painful. With my small task out of the way I pick up the items and walk into the cave, waving as I come over to the fire.

“Took you long enough,” Alex snaps.

“Cut him some slack. He wanted to howl at the moon,” Nura winks at me. Oh, they heard me?

“I didn't think you'd be able to,” Adam says as I crouch next to the pot and begin stirring the mushrooms and herbs into the boiling broth.

Well to be fair I can make noises.

I think I would have been doomed without the Hero's Shade's help.

It only takes a few minuets for the meal to finish. I pour it into several bowls I had also brought and hand them out, serving myself last. I sit down beside Adam and begin to eat, smiling to myself. Yep, much better.

Everyone starts eating, making small noises of content, while Alex looks down at the soup, hesitant. I smirk, chewing some meat, and watch his face closely. He scoops some up and eats.

“This is really good,” Adam nudges my shoulder with his elbow, making me look at him. “I never took you as someone who liked to cook.”

'Ain't that hard,' I shrug, letting Navi share my meal.

“Don't just shrug it off. Look, you've even gotten Alex to like it!” Adam smiles at his brother, who looks almost lost when I also look at him. He quickly hides it and grunts.

“I'm only eating it because there's nothing else. It isn't good at all,” he says before taking another bite.

Adam smirks and winks at me. “He likes it. He's savouring the taste.”

At this Alex promptly scarfs down the rest, putting the bowl down with a loud clang. “ _There_. It wasn't that good.” I look down to hide my smirk when I see him glance at the pot.

Thank you for caring, Alex.

-0-0-0-0-

It takes another day for us to reach Castle Town. Shadow and Vaati've disappeared before we even entered, but I guess they're taking a detour? With how badly Castle Towners react to anything that isn't them I can understand.

I still get stared at for my ears alone.

Luckily it is quite late in the evening, letting us get through the Center and up Castle Way quickly. The guards stand stoically, but I wave at them as we pass. They have really dull days when they have to wait around so I try to get them talking as much as I can, no matter how bad of a conversationalist I am.

I smile when I see one offer a quick wave back before looking forward like he hadn't just broken his stoic facade.

We stable our horses and I stay behind a little longer, giving Epona a good scratch on the neck and a few extra sugar cubes for her hard work. She nickers and sniffs my face affectionately.

“She's a very good horse. I don't think I ever got her name,” Navi says, coming out of my hat. We had decided she'd better hide through Castle Town.

'I named her Epona,' I smile. 'She's been by my side since I was ten. I even watched her be born!'

“Epona?!”

'Why do you sound so surprised?' I ask, patting Epona's nose as the mare gives Navi a curious tilt of the head.

“Well, Epona was the name of Link's mare long ago. I just didn't think you'd name her that.”

I shrug slowly. That could explain where I got her name from. It just popped into my head when I saw her and thought it fit. Thanks, Past-Me!

'Alright, 'Pona, I gotta go,' I bump my forehead with hers. 'Heh, maybe I'll talk to ya later.'

I leave the stables at a jog, hoping to catch Zelda in her studies and not in a late council meeting. That's happened before and I didn't stop getting teased by the Princess for a solid week. If anyone ever told you the Princess was a sweet, innocent angel don't believe it. Inside she's a mischievous prat. And, of course, that's why we get along so well.

As I round the corner heading to our chambers I run into something. I stumble back but something grips my arms, preventing me from falling. Once I'm steady on my feet I look up and blush at the glint in Zelda's eyes. “What have I told you about running in the corridors, Link?”

'...That I shouldn't do it or I'll run into somebody?' I shrug sheepishly.

She shakes her head and hugs me around the shoulders. “I didn't expect you to come back so soon. Did everything go alright?”

'Eh, sure? But I got some bad news to tell ya.'

“I'd assume so with our history of luck, but tell me while I go to the Throne Room. A diplomat from Termina wishes for me to have a privet audience with him.”

The very place Navi mentioned? I push it back in my mind, there's more pressing matters.

'Zelda, I hate to think this, but Zant's alive.' She stops walking for a heartbeat before looking at me in shock. 'I know, I didn't wanna believe it either. I confronted 'im inside the Temple where I helped awaken the Sage. He ran away before I could do anythin' though.'

“How could he be back? Midna killed him, didn't she?”

'Yeah, I saw it happen. I dunno how it happened, he was smart enough not to tell me, but I'm worried. He was able to summon this stuff called Cursed Water that infected anyone who touched it with poison. I got some of it on me and trust me, it hurts like fire. He's also found a way to make fake Shadow Messengers.'

“What do you mean fake?”

'Well, y'know how I told ya they were created from the base of the Twili? I don't think these ones had that. They were like ChuChus, constantly melting and reforming. It took bombs to blow them up. I don't think he could create them perfectly without the base.'

“They were surrounded in an aura I've never felt before,” Navi says as she comes out of my hat, surprising Zelda quite a bit. “Oh, sorry Princess. I didn't mean to frighten you.”

Zelda just smiles kindly. “Oh no, don't apologize. I just wasn't expecting Link to pick up more companions. Although maybe I shouldn't be too surprised.”

“Thank you for telling me this, but I need to get to the audience. Do you mind attending and telling me after?”

I nod, following her through the Throne Room doors. We walk down the carpet and I stand beside her Throne as she sits, waving her hand at the guards at the door to let the diplomat in. The setting sun casts his shadow down the carpet before he steps in, the doors closing behind him. He seems tall, with blinding white hair that's styled so it falls over the side of his head in a mild curl and onyx black eyes. He's wearing a steel-grey tunic, black breeches and a short velvet red cape falls over his shoulders, tied together at his collarbone by some colourful gems. He walks up to the Throne with strong, confident steps and flashes us both a smile as he bows deeply.

“Greetings, lovely Princess. I am grateful you accepted my request. I am Duke Edward of Termina and it is a pleasure to meet you in person.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Please rise,” she smiles politely. The man rises and bows his head towards me, to my surprise. Not many people care to notice me beside Zelda.

“And you must be her Champion Sir Link. I must say your valiant battle against the wicked Gerudo man has reached very far,” the man smiles. “I dare say it is still the biggest topic for us of Termina.”

I feel my cheeks turn red. I don't often get praised for what I did, probably because I always feel flushed when it happens.

“Ah, modest as well? I must say, you chose a very good man to be your Personal Knight.”

“I'm sure Link appreciates your compliments, but he's not a fan of attention,” Zelda giggles. I huff lightly at her. “What do you wish to discuss regarding this treaty?”

“It is very simple, really. You and I both know that, because of how beautiful and rich Hyrule is, many threats have tried to take over. Termina faces the same threats often from across our sea. If we were to negotiate we could both make stronger armies and trade goods for the other's safety. Termina has very strong armour made from the ores found on our mountain. And I was told that the Gorons of your Kingdom mine diamonds in the volcano? Is that true?”

“Yes, it is. We have had a safe alliance with both the Gorons and Zoras for years, since the end of the Famine. The Gorons mine for ores for food and they keep a large majority and give the Castle a tenth of what they find. Diamonds are difficult to find and are the healthiest food for them.”

“Very noble. I know many past Kings and Queens who would have taken the ores and let them starve.”

I notice Zelda clench her hand on her arm rest, but her face remains composed.

“As do I.”

“And what of the Zoras? What alliance do you have with them?”

“We are still working that out with them. Their Queen recently passed away and her son is picking up the pieces.”

You have to admit for being only thirteen Ralis has done a damn good job.

“You seem to be on top of alliances within your Kingdom. Are there any people you don't have one with?”

“We are waiting a little longer to speak to the Gerudo. We have a servant in the castle who is one and she's informed me that they need to focus on their on economy.”

“Even after what a Gerudo did to Hyrule?”

'See here, buckhole, that was just _one man_! No other Gerudo had any part in his grand scheme! Goddesses, people like you are the ones I hate the most,' I think angrily to myself, careful not to let Zelda hear. I've never understood how people can treat other races so differently. I often hear people call Zoras 'Fish' or Gorons 'Rock Munchers.' It's not right and down-right disgusting. That doesn't even compare to the insults _Nura_ gets.

“Even after that. Ganondorf was a man corrupt by Power. All he saw was greed and a Kingdom he wanted to claim. I will fault no one else by those who stood by his side to watch innocent lives be killed. Now if that is all, I will have to discuss further negotiations with the High Council. You may meet us tomorrow at the tenth ring. Thank you for your time, Duke Edward.”

“No, thank you, Princess. I request a pleasant room?”

“Of course. Please escort him to the Guest Chambers.”

The Duke bows lowly once more, turning around with a swing of the short cape. I tilt my head when I spot his eyes glance at me and smirk. A soft shiver runs down my spine at the look.

'I don't think I like him. At all,' I turn to Zelda, a little confused by the shiver. She sighs and sinks back into the Throne, resting her forehead in her hand.

“But he is making sense. Hyrule needs extra support right now. Our army isn't big enough for a real battle.”

'Oh yeah, army!' I think, digging through my Baggie for the scroll. 'Happy birthday, take this from my hands before I throw it into a pond.' I hold the scroll out gingerly, expecting it to come to live and eat my hand.

“Who gave you this?” Zelda asks, opening the scroll and reading it slowly.

'Some Stalfos I, eh, guess I befriended in the Temple? They said they always need a leader to follow, or they'll never 'reclaim their honour.' Grampadorf was their old one.'

She rolls her eyes at one of my many nicknames for the Pig-man.

“I see. And are you?”

'Heh, nope! I passed it onto you for a reason,' I brush the back of my head with a hand. 'Besides, I dunno how to lead an entire army.'

Finished reading, Zelda rolls the scroll back up. “Well at least we now have a bigger army.”

'Plus two. In the Temple I got thrown into a dungeon-I know, okay? Don't gimme that look,' I pout at Zelda at the giggle fit she's holding. So far every time I've been in a dungeon I've made 'friends.' 'Anyway, I helped these other two guys out. They were sealed by one of our past lives and got unsealed to help us. I dunno about what exactly, they wouldn't say. Their names are Vaati and Shadow.'

Zelda begins walking back to our chambers. She hums, looking up at the roof. “Those names sound familiar. I might have even heard of Vaati in a book.”

'Who would've thought,' I shrug, chuckling when she flicks behind my ear.

We reach our rooms and say goodnight. Finally, I can actually sleep. Even if I've gotten used to sleeping on the ground it's always a blessing to find a bed. I lazily pull my tunic and chain-mail off, laying them on the bottom of my wardrobe. Once I unwrap my chest and pull on a loose sleeping tunic I flop down onto the bed, burying my face into the pillows.

-0-0-0-0-

An echoing roar shakes my bed, causing me to jolt upright quickly and fumble sideways off the bed. I land with a crash amongst my covers, flailing to escape the tangle. Once I get my head out I yelp, finding my entire room flashing with dim orange light. At first I think a fire's been set to the Castle, but I don't smell any smoke.

“Thank the _Sacred Realm_ you finally woke up!” Navi yells in my face. “I've been trying to get you up for an hour!”

'Wha's wrong?' I ask, rubbing my eyes as I climb out of the covers.

“It's Death Mountain, it's erupting!”

'It does that all the time.'

“Not like this! This isn't just a normal rainstorm of brimstone, there's reports of lava pooling down the mountainside! Zelda's already sent wagons to escort the Kakariko villagers out of there. She wants you there to help gather any stragglers.”

'Yeah, yeah got it,' I rush to my wardrobe, hastily pulling on my normal clothes. 'B-but what was that roar?'

She dings lightly and I turn around, finding her a lighter blue colour. “Roar? What roar?”

'I...I heard a roar! Just now!' How could she not hear it? It was so loud!

“There was no roar, Link. But whether you imagined it or not at least it woke you up. Let's hurry!”

She flies to the door, fitting through the key hole as I snatch up my Baggie and run out, adjusting my hat to secure it. Did I just imagine that roar? But it sounded so real! I could _feel_ it!

I shake my head, using the railing to go down the stairs faster. 'That doesn't matter. Kakariko's in danger.'

When I get to the stables I find a line of wagons sitting out front. People are being helped from them as supplies are taken from others. “Hey Link, finally up,” Adam says humourlessly, carrying a box in his arms. “Can you help us take this stuff off before we go out?”

This must be bad of Adam of all people is serious. With luck it takes little time to empty the wagon and we're already on our way. The horses chosen to pull the wagons are ones built for speed, clearly, because the effort from pulling the wagon seems too much. I wince when the driver of the horses urges them to go faster with the use of his whips.

The blue sky slowly turns red as we race through the canyons and over the Bridge of Eldin. I don't think I've ever seen a Castle Trained horse gallop so fast in my life. Passing through the gates I jump off before we even stop and spot Nura and Alex. From their facial expressions they're not happy talking to this particular man. I get closer and start to hear their argument.

“Bah, I don't have to listen to you. I was born here and I'll die here.”

“Your pride's going to turn you into ash. This isn't up for debate, sir, you _need_ to vacate the village. Princess' orders,” Alex says calmly, but I see the twitch of his eyebrow.

“With all due respect, the Princess is worrying over nothing. The mountain has done this earth shaking before. It's always erupting.”

“You are such an idiot! You're going to _melt alive_ if you stay here, do you understand?” Nura yells, grabbing the front of the man's shirt. “We are not going to let anyone, even stubborn asses like _you_ die. Now get your ass in that cart or I'll hurl you in there myself!”

“Get your hands off me!” the man yells, punching Nura across the cheek. “I will not be told what to do by a boy and a Bird-Beak!”

The mocha-skinned woman's nostrils flare as she holds her cheek, glaring coldly at the man. “Would a sword be better?!” she brings out her elbow-blades, raising one to his throat. Before she can kill him I grab her wrists, pulling at them. I can't move her, but she notices what I'm trying to do.

“Ah, the _Champion_ is here,” the man says smugly, grinning at Nura. “Sir, arrest her. She dare assault me-”

I punch him in the throat, making him bite his tongue. He steps back, sputtering. I narrow my eyes into slits, looking him dead in the eyes. He stands up taller, stretching his neck to look further down at me. I see through his act and take a short, strong step forward. He yelps and climbs into the cart, grumbling lowly.

Damn _right_ you don't insult my friend.

“Jeez, remind me never to get on your bad sides,” Adam says, having just helped a young boy into a cart. We both look at him in a way to let him know he already is. He flinches and whistles quietly.

“Now that _he's_ on, that's everyone. Thank the Goddesses for small villages,” Alex says.

I look around, finding the village once again absent. While I'm more used to this, something about this seems wrong. Where are the Gorons? They can't still be on the mountain, can they?

The earth shakes, almost sending everyone to the ground. I look up through the shaking and see a shape among the smoke around Death Mountain. When the shaking stops I lose sight of it, but the shape remains in my mind. It looked like a snake, but since when can snakes fly?

It can't be coincidence that it appeared during an earthquake. Coincidences don't exist. It might even be what's causing all this. Whatever it is it can't be good. 'Navi tell the others I'm goin' up there. I wanna see if the Goron's are alright.'

“Are you sure? It seems too dangerous.”

'Yeah, I'm-' I hear a quiet noise and turn my head to the canyon. It sounded just like the gust of wind I felt on the way to the Temple. 'I'm sure.'

I run to the canyon, ignoring the other's calling me back. I'm a Sworn Brother of the Gorons, I am one in their eyes. I trace the tattoo on my left arm, hidden by my tunic. A footprint-like mark with dark red paint. Not many people have seen it because I hide it. Anyone who's had to heal my injuries only, really. To be honest I'm surprised Navi didn't bring it up.

Speak of the Fairy, Navi flies up to my side and follows. “I feel you're going to do something crazy. Somebody has to be there to save your behind.”

'Heh, yeah thanks,' I smile as I reach the chain-covered stone wall. I climb up it with practices ease and grow concerned very quickly. There's always a Goron or two posted on this canyon strip, in case any unwanted visitors decide to show their faces. They wouldn't be gone without a reason. I follow the familiar path at a sprint.

“They made you their Sworn Sister, didn't they?” Navi asks, ducking inside my hat.

'Brother. I earned the title after saving their Chief.'

She bobs as I run through the geyser fields. I stumble over one when another rumble shakes the ground, but manage to stay on my feet. I jump down the stair-like rocks into the lower valley, looking up for any signs of the falling rocks. While I don't see any, I spot the snake shape again. It dives back into the top of the volcano, a flash of red following it. Smoke rises from the opening as it descends out of sight. Closer now I recognize the shape. A dragon's causing all this? But there haven't been dragons in this area ever!

“Great Deku Sprout, is that Volvagia?” Navi shrieks, diving into my hat at the sight. “That thing should be dead! It fell apart!”

'What do you mean?' I ask, beginning to climb into the secret passage connected to the Goron's Center Chamber. To my dismay the iron cage is collapsed in on itself. I run back out and look up at the cliffs. How can I get up? My Clawshots can't dig into metal and stone.

“Volvagia's a dragon Link and I fought. I saw it disintegrate!”

Now you know how I feel about Zant. I am wise to keep my comment to myself.

'Maybe the same thing that brought Zant back brought it back as well. But we won't be able to fight it if I can't even get up _this stupid cliff!_ ' I punch the rocks, careful not to bruise my knuckles.

I feel the rim of my hat lift as Navi pokes her head out. “How did you get up before?”

'The Goron's would toss me up.' After they stopped trying to kill me. 'But since they're not here at all there's no way I can go further.' I push my back on the wall and sink to my butt, crossing my arms. 'Stupid rocks.'

“Well...there is _one_ rock that can help.” I raise an eyebrow as she looks into my left eye. Luckily she's dimmed her aura so I don't go blind. “Do you have the Kokiri Stone on you?”

'...No.' My ears flick lightly and I curse inwardly at the blank, 'I caught you' stare she gives me.

“You can't lie, can you?”

'I can so!' Again my ears flick. I blush as she giggles.

“And I'm seven feet tall. Can you think of any other way up?”

I remain quiet, slowly reaching into my Baggie. I cringe when I feel the wooden Ocarina in my hand. Navi flies off as I begin to play it, giving her a glare to tell her just how much I like this idea. When she flies down and I stand up I huff at her. She just smiles and goes behind me, lifting me up.

'I hate magic. Did you know that?'

“I know.”

She puts me down at the edge of the Hot Spring Cliffs. I wipe a sheet of sweat from my forehead after playing the song, looking over the edge at the hot water. I grow deeper concern upon not seeing anyone. To be sure I'm not missing someone rolled up (it really is hard to tell), I climb down and gasp. The normally mild-warp water is broiling! I'm tempted to climb right back up, but then I spot something. Over by the small bar. I wade through the waste-high water, turning red quickly. I come to the bar and squint through the bubbling water before holding my breath and diving. There's something out of the ordinary about it-

Despite the heat, I feel my body turn cold as the face of a Goron lies in my hands. With a scream I stumble back, slipping in the water and banging the back of my head on the rocks. I gasp and sit up, seeing the world through a series of spins. I look down at my hands, finding them stained in thick brown blood, the blood of a Goron. My gaze turns to the head I dropped, terror causing me to shiver. The expression is one of pure horror, like he died quickly and suddenly.

I force myself to stand, bending back down to close the Goron's eyes. I close my own, feeling tears mix with the steam and water. I knew it. I _knew_ the Gorons were in more danger. What could have _done_ this?

'I'll _kill_ whatever did this,' I think, opening my eyes and looking around the spring. I see the parts of other Gorons scattered among the water, turning the clear water dirt brown. My eyes narrow as I clench my hands, looking up at the volcano. The shape of the dragon circles the smoke ring, letting out a garble before going back inside the top. Once again smoke rises. _It_ did it, didn't it?

“Link, we should look for survivors,” Navi says gently, putting a hand on my neck. “Someone must have gotten away.”

She's right. Find the Gorons first, _then_ I'll hunt down that monster.

I force myself to walk back to the chain, trying to not look at the massacre around me. A race like them, who are so peaceful and caring, did not deserve this. No race deserves this. Even _Ganondorf_ didn't deserve this.

How many Gorons had to suffer?

When I reach the top I begin scouting the area. Every boulder or corner that turns up empty increases my anger. The heat to my body did me no good either. I can't take extreme hot or cold to save my life. Right now I feel I could melt into the ground.

Not long after this thought comes to mind I see a pile of brown mush, forcing me to put a hand over my mouth to prevent puking. I place a hand on a cliff wall, doubled over as my body temperature rises. SCREW THAT DRAGON!

I search for an hour, looking around every wall and rock from the springs to the Center Chamber. The only signs of Gorons are the _remains_ of them. I even step foot in the mines for a second, but can't stand the increased heat and the rising lava. I stumble out, my body starting to steam. I'll die if I don't cool down, but I need to find _someone!_

“B-Brother Link?”

The quiet voice is a blessing in Hyrule. I turn to a statue in the wall, watching it move slowly and reveal another passage. The one who pushed it is a young Goron boy. He stands only just taller than me and has clear tear stains darkening his cheeks. I smile in glee as I stumble over to him.

“You're here! I knew you'd come!” he wails, throwing his arms around my neck. I allow him the privilege of choking me to death. “When that dragon showed up we thought we were done for! The Elders and our Chief got most of us into the secret tunnels connecting through the mountain range, but so many decided to stay back and take down that monster!”

“Where does this tunnel lead?” Navi asks in a motherly tone. I can hear the higher pitch of her voice, she's crying too.

“Deeper into the mountain. We have a Temple we built there a long time ago. But when we got there it just got worse!”

“Worse?”

“A weird man showed up! He said _he_ was the one who summoned the dragon! He said it would devour us all if we didn't give him what he wanted!”

“What did he want?”

“He wanted the ores from our mine,” he sniffs, pulling away and rubbing his eyes. “We only had a couple to spare and he threatened to take it all! We would starve if he took them all, so Darbus told him to 'shove off.' He made a bunch of weird, dripping monsters show up and we couldn't do anything! The Elders were taken deeper into the Temple and Darbus was forced into that monster's chamber!”

'Navi I think he's talking about Zant. We need to get down there and help!'

“Link, that tunnel will lead right into the pit of the volcano. If you can barely stand in this heat that will kill you in seconds!”

“If heat's a problem, I can help,” the boy says timidly. “Darbus was making a set of armour for you so you could take the heat better. I can take you in further, he left it behind with us.”

I nod and follow behind him, the statue sliding into place. My eyes adjust as soon as it turns dark and I stay behind him down the long tunnel. I see a faint orange glow in the distance. While we walk on a downward inclination, the tunnel rumbles causing debris to fall from the roof and walls.

“These tunnels are sturdy. They won't fall on us. Here we go. Hey, guys! Brother Link is here!” he waves at a group of gathered Goron children. They all smile at me, standing from their curled-up positions to greet me. “Guys, give him some space. Judas can you go get the Goron Armour?”

He turns to a shorter Goron girl, who nods and rolls off towards the glow. She comes back just as quickly and unrolls, presenting a pile of black and red cloth to me. I smile at her thankfully and pull it up by the shoulders. There are two parts; a full-body red-orange suit with shining chain-mail underneath and a coal-black cloak stitched into the shoulders. The cloak looks like it is made of scales. Attached to the end of both sleeves of the cloak/suit combination are dark-red steel gauntlets with dark grey-blue spikes on the knuckles. On the neck of the cloak is a skull, it has a wide dome-shape skull, a long narrow snout with sharp teeth in the mouth, curved black horns on its temples and slit eye sockets. It's been painted in coal-grey paint with black circles around the eyes. There are hollowed holes at the sides of the skull for my ears. I look at the skull, feeling unnerved. What kinda lizard has a skull this shape?

“Chief Darbus made it himself from Dodongo skin and the ores we found in the mines,” the boy who lead me here explains. “Their skin is heat-proof and very cool on the inside. The skull is from a young King Dodongo we found roaming the mines a few weeks back, the Chief thought it would fit nicely. He felt bad after you got sick for his sake.”

He really is a gentle giant. I nod to the kids and walk behind a jutting rock to change into the new attire. It will be strange not to wear my iconic tunic and hat, but anything to survive this heat. As I change I have Navi look out in case any of the children get curious as to why I'm 'hiding.' I even take my time putting the suit on because it's just that much cooler outside my clothes. I smile at the fit, it's loose enough for me to move comfortably but just tight enough that it's not big on me. The cloak part brushes the floor only, making it so I won't trip on what's essentially my life-line. I fix the skull helmet around my head and smile as I look through its eye sockets. I adjust the gauntlets a little and smile at Navi, even if she can't see it.

'How do I look?'

“To be honest? Kind of awesome,” Navi laughs, floating around my head as I pack away my clothes. “It fits with the glow of your eyes. Makes you seem bigger.”

'Does it?' I tilt my head, tying my Baggie to the suit's belt and smiling. 'Cool. I might wear this more often, then.'

I come around the corner to hear the awed gasps from the kids. I shrug sheepishly, fiddling with the spikes on my right gauntlet as I walk to them. “Great it fits! Darbus was scared it would be too big,” they all laugh lightly. “Thank you, Brother.”

We part ways with a series of waves. They all cheer me on and wish me luck as I walk to the glow, an anxious worry making my heart pound. Will I find the rest of the Gorons in time or will I just find piles of rocks?

I shutter, the awful sight plastered to my mind.

Coming out to the glow I feel a heatwave blast my cloak back. My ears, being exposed, grow warm but not enough to be annoying. Surprisingly the suit seems to have enchantments to control my body temperature. My ears only feel like they're in the sun. The large chamber before me makes a hazy steam rise from every nook and cranny. It's a circular chamber, with a chain-mail bridge linked between the outcropping I'm currently on and a tunnel across the way. I look over the edge of the outcropping only to yelp and scramble back as a geyser of lava shoots up at my face. I sit and pant for a moment before looking back, cautiously this time. There's an entire pool of lava bubbling below, rocky pillars jutting out and reaching higher than even my outcropping. The lava seems to be slowly rising.

So I only have to cross a chain bridge over a lake of lava with frequent earthquakes almost stopping me from moving forward at all? Yep, seems like a typical run of bad luck for me. I hold my head up and take in a hot breath, stepping onto the rattling bridge with both hands on the handrails. My hands slide down them as I take steps forward, telling myself not to look down and not to think about the rumbling around me.

When I am half way across I hug the railing, closing my eyes as the cavern shakes. The bridge tosses and twists, causing my stomach to copy. As the shaking stops I open my eyes and see not much has changed, but one of the pillars has fallen over into the lake, making a geyser erupt. Though my legs shake I am able to stand and brace myself on the hand holds, focused on the other side when a small noise catches my attention. It's a small _ting_ sound and reminds me of the noise the chain made when I was freed with Midna's magi-

My heart and stomach plummet as the whole bridge jerks. I risk a glance over my shoulder and see, almost slowed down, a single chain-link break in half. This causes a mass-breaking as the bridge begins unravelling itself. I hold back a scream and sprint for it, stumbling frequently from the swaying bridge. My scream is released when the bridge falls. I grip the chain-link and slam into the wall of the other outcropping, just managing to hold on through the jolt.

After I calm down my drum-like heart I look down and grow dizzy. The lava is so close the end of the bridge is dipping into it, causing the metal to grow hot. I look up and begin to climb. The Goddesses must smile upon me, I get to the edge of the outcropping safe and sound. I let out a relieved sigh and struggle to get up completely, but soon manage with a little moral support from Navi, who had previously tried not to faint.

I flop onto my back and allow myself a moment to gather my thoughts. When Navi lands between my eyes with a quiet gasp I cross my eyes and let out a pant. 'Well that could have been worse...'

She glares at me. I don't see it, but I can sure as Din's Hell feel it. I shrug slightly. 'Sorry. Too soon.'

I cup her in my hands and sit up, shaking my dizzy head and looking around. The bridge is beyond repair and now I'm stuck with another Temple behind me. I sigh. I swear I hate that word above all else. I stand and Navi flies out of my hands. The tunnel leads to a long, steep decline into darkness. I lean forward carefully, trying to see if I can spot the bottom.

'Eh, now what?'

“I guess we take this slow? Use it like a slide, maybe?”

'Guess that could wor-' My thoughts cut short when a blast of hot air hits my back, sending me forward. I yelp as I begin rolling down the decline like a log, unable to stop and gaining momentum. My brain feels like it's being knocked around and my stomach once again threatens to empty itself on me. Good thing I didn't eat before coming here.

The world spins and turns, leading me through a few detours of rocks, cracks and the occasional stop. My stops are always short and I get pushed on by sheer gravity. How did Gorons get _up_ these things?!

I suddenly find myself flying, having not been able to prepare myself for the sudden rise of the decline. My scream is caught in my throat as I shoot off like a bolt, continuing to roll through the air. Then I hit something. My gasp mixes with another and I keep rolling, stopping several meters after hitting whatever I hit. It ends with my helmeted cheek lying on the ground and something lying horizontally on top my back. I let out a groan as my joints and newly acquired bruises protest against the weight. The horns of the helmet prop my head up, making it ache.

A deep groan comes from on top of me and I turn my head to see a person lying on me. Whoever they are sit up and cause my ribs to creek in anger. I let out a gasp and slam my hand on the ground, catching the attention of them. They get off of me and I let out a sigh, picking myself off the ground and standing up. While I dust off my front I look up, heart pounding from the tumble.

I jolt when I fall into the shadow of a tall, angry crimson-eyed man. The intense glare sent directly at me makes a shiver crawl up my spine, making me want to take a step back yet trapping me in place. His scowl darkens as he glances me up and down. My eyes widen when I recognize him as the man who chased off my rabbit. His gaze flicks between my eyes before he crosses his arms. “What the Din's Hell are you doing down here, kid? Are you _not_ aware of the erupting volcano?”

I play with my hands, wondering how to tell him what's going on. Not like there's going to be a stick to sketch in the ash on the floor. Will he be patient enough for me to explain with my foot?

“Well? Are you going to say something or continue to waste my time?”

Goddesses I hate meeting new people. It always goes like this.

“Answer me, what is your reason for being here?”

At this I huff lightly and pull the hilt of my sword, only stopping when his knives slide between a very thin line between my helmet and neck. “Make another move and you'll regret it. Hand off the hilt, I don't need more blood on my hands.”

Well _that_ doesn't want me to take my hand off my only means of defence, but in the position I am in I can't exactly refuse. I lower my hand from the hilt and sigh when he takes his knives back, but doesn't sheath them. After a moment of looking at my face he scowls. “Great, just another pretend-to-be-Hero who thinks he can solve everything. I don't need arrogant assholes like you to get in my way. Now say why you're here or beat it,” he says, shoving past me and walking towards stairs leading to several stone totems. I huff lowly, putting my hands on my hips and giving a displeased growl. The noise makes him pause and glance back at me, his face expressionless and cold. “What?”

I tap my neck twice and shake my head. The only way I can get across to people I'm mute. Of course the first thing everyone thinks is that I'm-

“You're mute?”

...sick.

Surprised, I need a moment for my brain to catch up to what he said instead of what I thought he would say. I quickly nod. Finally, someone who isn't a _complete_ buckhole...

He's still a massive buckhole, though. The biggest.

“Great, the one person I decide to talk to in almost three years and you don't even talk back. Such a waste of time,” he turns away and I narrow my eyes, running forward to catch up to his side. In a swift motion I'm on my back, him crouched over me with that chain wrapped around my torso and my helmet tossed a meter away. “Don't you _ever_ come up to me from behind. You're lucky my skills are not as honed as they used to be.”

I scowl at him, face already turning red from being exposed. Or maybe I'm pissed? That could be a good excuse, too. Here he studies my full face, eyes narrowed. I glare back. With a soft flick of his wrist the chain unwraps itself from around me, almost as if he controlled it entirely. It coils to the side of his belt and he turns his back on me for a third time.

“Get out. This is no place for a Fake Hero.”

With a low growl I pull out the blade, slamming it tip-down into the rocky floor. He turns around with his blades ready, but I simply glare at him past the indigo hilt of the Master Sword. If this guy has _half a brain_ he'll know what this means. Even that _blonde bimbo_ knows what this is.

He remains silent, never blinking as his eyes subtly flick between the blade and me. After a few seconds he faces away, a smirk playing in his eyes. “Heh, everyone said you were short. They never said you were a full-on midget.”

My ears flick back dangerously, turning red as embers. Right now Alex is my _best friend_ next to this guy.

“So now what? So you're a Hero, Hyrule doesn't need Heroes. It just needs people who can get things done. And I get things done on my own. You can either piss off up that slope or deeper into the Temple, just don't get in my way.”

'You are _such_ _a_ _wa_ _-_ '

“Link! Oh thank the Goddesses you're okay!” Navi cries as she flies from the dark slope. “I thought you got lost! You're okay, right?”

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed off at this jerk,' I nod my head to the man.

“Oh, hello. Are you here to save the Gorons as well?”

“The Gorons can take care of themselves,” the man shrugs. Is he not aware of the _giant monster eating and melting them?!_

Never in _all my life_ have I wanted to punch someone in the face so much.

“They really can't. Not with Volvagia re-awoken.”

This makes the man pause and turn. Does he really not know? Ha! Link one, whoever-this-jerk-is zero!

“That dragon from legends? It was killed long ago.”

“You don't need to tell _me_ that,” Navi bobs, I imagine her rolling her eyes. “I was _there_. Someone brought it back to life and we're going to kill it again.”

“You say that like it will be easy,” he scoffs, shaking his head. “I've really had enough of this.”

Well maybe I haven't had enough of you yet, buddy. 'Ask the buckass if he's going to help the Gorons or not.'

“Um, sir? If you're not here to help the Gorons, why are you here?”

“I see no reason why I should tell you that. I honestly see no reason why I'm speaking to you at all.”

Probably just enjoys seeing me red as my tunic.

“If we're all going to be here we might as well go together.”

“And make ourselves a bigger target for the dragon and whatever else is in this place? No thanks. I work alone and alone only. No short-cuts or loopholes.”

He walks off further. I huff and grab my helmet, going up the stairs after him. 'Tell him I'm not following him. _I_ have a real reason to be here.'

“Don't mind Link, the heat gets to him.”

'Din's Hell no! I'm not blaming the heat for my anger. This jerk-off can think whatever he wants. Just tell him I'm 'pissing off' as he wants me to so badly.' I wince when I hear my thoughts. Sheepishly, I add, 'Please?'

“Well, we will be on our way, sir. Is it okay if I catch your name?”

“It's Sheik.”

I pause for two reasons. One, that name is way to similar to Sheikah to be a coincidence and two, _I know that name._

“Really? I knew a Sheik long ago. Could you be...?”

“Of course not. I know about the reincarnation deal, but I'm not one of you 'special' people. Sheik's a common name for my people.”

'Kinda girly if you ask me,' I think, fixing my helmet around my head.

I ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head saying, _You're one to talk,_ Link.

I turn right at the four carved totems to a perfectly-shaped oval in the wall. It leads to a large chamber with lava for the floor and brown pillars standing among it. On the far side of the room is a large boulder blocking a tunnel. Something in my gut tells me the dragon is beyond that blockade. At least that's half of my worries out of the way. Now I just have to find a way to move it-

“Brother? Ha, I knew you'd get here!” I grunt as a heavy hand slams on my back, almost sending me into the lava. I spin around and face Darbus, who's sporting a new scar across his face. Despite the heavy gaze in his eyes he smiles like always. “I was worried you'd never show. I see my son and his friends gave you your gift. You'll be able to help me with this dragon problem.”

“Is it okay if I ask when it showed up?” Navi asks. Darbus doesn't flinch at all and smiles a greeting.

“Not too long ago. Just after the first few tremors of the mountain. At first I wasn't worried, you know how often this place shakes, but when that dragon came out of the summit it sent all of us over the edge. We rushed to get the children and Elders to safety, but some of my brothers and sisters stayed behind to protect us,” he looks deeply into the lava, a haunting shadow crossing his face. I look down at my feet, fighting to keep the images out of my head. “I will always honour their sacrifice. And my first order of business is to kill that bastard.”

“Will you be able to do that by yourself?”

“For some time. I may not be as strong as the first Goron Chief Megaton, but I am surly able to stop that dragon from escaping that chamber,” he looks darkly at the blocked cavern. “I only worry for my people. We tried going deeper into the Temple for shelter, but strange creatures have invaded. Something across a bull and a man. An abomination in my eyes. They were just as strong as us, but had more numbers. I can't even begin to understand how they arrived inside the Temple without us knowing.”

That doesn't sound right. “You're thinking the same as me, aren't you?” Navi asks. I nod. “Chief, we think the one responsible for this is the same man who awoke Volvagia.”

“The frog-man?” Darbus scowls. “I thought we've seen the last of him.” He shakes his head. “I will go further in and keep the dragon distracted. Brother, I hope it won't be much to ask for you to save my people?”

I roll my eyes and pull my sleeve's left shoulder down, revealing the red tattoo. He smiles and claps me on the back again. I wince when I feel blood trickle down my back slightly. “Thank you, Brother. At this rate we'll have to get you another,” he chuckles, his eyes still dark. He rolls into a giant ball and builds up momentum, easily clearing the cap between us and the tunnel. He pushes the boulder aside and gives me a last nod before going inside, the boulder moving back into place to keep the dragon and Goron inside. I nod lightly to the boulder and I turn back, walking back into the first room. I see no traces of Sheik.

Good. I don't need another reason for my temper to be sour.

With nowhere else to go I search the room, looking for another path or something. I find one hiding behind the statues. Luckily they've already been moved so I don't have to do anything other than walk behind them. After a short walk through dim lighting, I come to another chamber with lava bubbling on the floor, small paths of stone bridging across and a whole lot of nothing else.

A clank to my left makes me jump and I blink as a knife embeds itself in the floor, cutting through a smaller projectile. Is that a dart? I hear a screech and jerk back, gaping as a mass of feathers falls from the roof, diving towards me. I dive to the side, unsheathing my weapons and bringing them up in a defensive position. The bird shoots back up virtually, barely managing to avoid hitting the stone. It turns and looks down at me with the face of a woman. I reel back in shock, remembering what the Stalfos Brothers showed me.

The woman-bird Hybrid dives again, the unfitting beak where it's nose and mouth should be open to tear through my flesh. I bring up my shield and let it slam into it, gasping when it causes my boots to skid across the stone. I stop shortly, feeling the heel of my boot over the edge, but don't get a chance to attack as the Hybrid pumps its wings to send itself backwards. Back in the air it circles me, its face bruised from my shield. I jerk away from the edge of the platform, watching it closely. It dives again, but this time its long talons are between it and me. I stab my sword out and up, but the creature moves up slightly. Its talons grab my forearms through my (rather poor) defence, but I see the tips crack grabbing the gauntlet.

Instead of trying to dig its talons in further, the Hybrid spins and throws me. I slam into the ground on my back, my weapons jerking out of my hands and clattering a few feet away. I feel my heart thud in my ears when I see the Master Sword balance on the edge of the lava. The Hybrid flies at me and I hold back a yelp, unable to find time to get the blade.

I hastily pull out my bow, firing a weak arrow at it. The arrow makes it jump back, but it flies forward with an ear-splitting screech before something gold and red hits its head. Cat-like claw marks are left above its right eye and it turns its head to the sky, scowling at something flying above. It's too fast for me to make out. The creature turns away from whatever hurt it and raises its wings, revealing sharp claws on the elbow-bone. I bring my bow up clumsily, shooting an awkward arrow up. It impales itself in the creature's breast, but only enough to draw blood. The creature snickers but doesn't get another attack in as it stops moving suddenly, arching its spine back as if in pain. The life fades from its eyes and it falls to its side.

I blink at the blue-clad man standing behind it. He gives me a heavy scowl. “You must be stubborn or extremely stupid. What kind of fighter lets themselves get unarmed?”

I flinch, for a moment seeing an equally angry Imp in his place.

“How Hyrule was saved by someone like you is nothing short of lucky.”

Well he isn't _wrong._

I get up and collect my things, trying to ignore the eyes digging into my neck. 'What?' I glare over my shoulder at Sheik, who stands silently. 'Navi, can ya ask 'im what his problem is? He's really gettin' under my skin.'

“Um, I'm sorry but can we help you with something?” she asks shyly.

“No. I think I've found what I was looking for,” he shrugs, taking his knife out of the creature's back.

I walk up to him and grab his arm, glaring at him. 'So what? You're going to abandon the Gorons even knowing they're lives are in danger? Selfish pricks like you are the reason Hyrule falls into ruts all the time!'

He brushes my hand off calmly, which only irritates me more. “Oh no, the Hero is glaring angrily at me. I'm so terrified.”

I clench my fists, growling lowly. He stares at my eyes at the noise. 'What the ever-lasting _Din's Hell_ is his _problem?!_ An entire race of people are going to be _murdered by an undead dragon_ and this pompous buckass thinks he can just waltz in and out?' I can't even understand how someone can be so selfish.

“Look, Hero, I'm not connected to the Gorons. I'm not a Brother, so I am not obliged to help every single soul in the kingdom. Tell me, if you weren't a Brother would you have come anyway?”

I immediately nod. 'I may have only crossed their paths because of what was happening, but if I was given the chance to help them I would. I still will. I will _always_ help people who are in danger. I'll be the one to take that burden on my shoulders if it means I can take it off other's.'

Through the thudding in my ears it takes me a few moments to realize how quiet it's gotten. Only the angry garbling of the lava fills the chamber. The blood-eyed man looks at me critically with the eye I can see, the gaze sending a shiver down my spine once more. Finally he turns away. “I need to go.”

My temper flares like the very core of Death Mountain.

“I have other arrangements. But before I go, Hero,” he raises a hand lightly, looking at me from over his shoulder. We make eye contact again. “I'll have you know Sheik is a unisex name. Unlike _Link_.”

Time freezes around me. I stare off after him as, with a crackle of light, he's gone from sight. No. No no no. _That_ did not just happen. Nope. I did not hear an implication that a complete stranger can _hear me_ and _knows I'm a girl._ Not. At. All. The heat is messing with my head or I must be getting paranoid. Only specific people can hear me. Not some guy I knocked to the ground. Not some guy who's an utter buckwipe and deserves a good smack. _NO._

“Um...” Navi flutters in front of my eyes sheepishly. “Well...on the bright side, he's gone, right? Now he won't make you mad. Right?”

Oh Goddesses what if he's a Mage? Sweet Nayru's Love did I just make an enemy out of a Mage? Shit the chain! Oh shit he _was_ controlling it. Shit shit shit. He could use it to choke me. Or hang me upside-down over the lava. Or crush me under a boulder.

“LINK!”

I yelp and stumble back, raising my arms to my face. 'I HAVE A SWORD!'

“Link, calm down. He's not going to hurt you. Honestly, he had plenty of opportunity to. If he had meant you any harm he'd have done it. Now calm down and get up.”

I gulp, flushing behind my helmet. That doesn't settle my jumbled thoughts, but it at least brings me out of my daze. I slowly get to my feet, mind-muttering his last words to me. It unnerves me, how did he hear me? Didn't I have my mental walls up? I quickly check, finding the pressure in my skull build as I focus. I release it and blink several times. Yes they were up. That means he could only have heard me through my direct-thoughts, but even then I was only thinking to myself, maybe Navi if I was too angry to focus entirely.

I feel a great sense of dread. What if he tells others?

The feeling is broken when a gold-on-red ball of fur appears at my face. “Hi there!” the cat-sized creature says. It has the body of a cat with gold fur, its long tail waving like a banner, but its torso and head look similar to falcon or eagle. The feathers coating it are a dark red and its eyes are gold as its fur. Between the feathers and fur are two wings flapping eagerly. “You lot sure saved my tail. That Harpy would have eaten me if you didn't show up!”

For some reason the concept of a talking cat-bird isn't as shocking as I think it should be.

“That creature was called a Harpy? I've never heard of it.”

The little cat-like creature opens its beak as if to say something, but pauses and hums lightly instead. “Oh yeah, guess this isn't our home.”

“If you're not from Hyrule, where are you from?”

“Hyrule? Neat name. Our place doesn't really have a name. All the different creatures that live there call it something different. My flock and I called it Mirage Plains.”

“If it's not too much to ask, what are you and how did you get from these Mirage Plains?”

“The name's Felix, I'm a Gryphon. My flock and I were migrating south when this strange circle opened in our watering pool. It sucked most of us in. We weren't sure where we ended up, but we were found by this weird man. He said if we helped him he'd get us back home. He ordered us to capture these talking rocks-”

He lets out a _squawk_ when I grab the fur behind his neck, coming Dodongo-snout-to-beak with the Gryphon. ' _What?_ ' I see him shiver, but can't control my rage. _He_ helped imprison the Gorons.

“Wait! I didn't help! My Sis and me were looking around and found these smaller talking rocks. They told us they were hiding and we helped them escape! The pale guy found out and ordered for us to be killed! My Sis is still back there and I was grabbed by that Harpy the other guy killed!”

I let him go, looking into the lava absently. So that's how the kids got out of here if they had all fled this far.

“You'll have to excuse Link,” Navi says. “He's worried about the Gorons; the talking rocks. There's a dragon that's been killing them inside this volcano.”

“Don't worry about it. If you need any help I can lead you to these Gorons. It's a really big maze through there,” he turns his head to three tunnel entrances across the lava. “I think I came through the one on the left. Hard to know where you're going getting hunted.”

“Thank you.”

I glance back at the entrance before following Felix. Hold on Darbus, I'll be back as soon as I can.

“So Felix, what can you tell us about your Mirage Plains? Are there others like you?”

“Yeah,” Felix flips to his back in the air as we walk down the dark tunnel. “There are other species that live in the Plains, like our cousins the Hippogryphs, or the Harpies like you saw back there. But what all of us agree on is that Minotaurs are the worst. Their race mostly consists of males, not sure why, and they'll attack any female from another species when their 'in the mood', so to speak.”

“Ew, sounds nasty. What do they look like?”

“Not hard to miss. Big, bulky things that look sorta like a bull but sorta like, well, whatever you guys are,” Felix points to me and over my shoulder. “Like you and the blue guy.”

Despite walking inside a volcano, I feel my blood turn cold. No, he can't be talking about the creatures Darbus told us about, right? That would make all this that much dangerous and...

'Farore's Spirit,' I reach through the mouth of the helmet to pinch the bridge of my nose. 'I am so screwed.'

Perhaps even literally. I shutter at the involuntary thought.

“Oh dear, are they in this 'mood' at this time?” Navi asks, glancing at me by the way her wings tilt. “If so Link we'll have to be more careful.”

“Why? What have you got to fear?” Felix tilts his head, flipping back up-right.

“Well Link's a girl.”

“What?!” Felix squawks, his feathers puffing up. “No, you have to be a guy! _Right?_ ”

Everyone else in Hyrule might be confused about my gender, but I assure you I am a girl.

“Shoot,” he snaps his talons together, tail lashing about. “Well, I think we can sneak past them. They may have great smell to tell the difference between males and females and have good eyesight, but their borderline deaf so...that's good, right?”

I see his chest rising and falling rapidly and worry his heart will burst. He's more worried about this than he has to be. Even if these Minotaur creatures can sniff out I'm a girl, there's no way in Din's Fiery Pits of Hell I'll let them get anywhere _near_ me. I'll send an arrow through their eyes or maybe even slice off their bits with my sword if they do get close. I've never faced creatures like this, but they are _still_ creatures out to kill me. I've dealt with thousands of them, what's a few dozen more?

“Felix, calm down,” Navi says soothingly, running a hand over Felix's head. “It does sound worrisome, but Link and I can handle any monster we face. We've done that before and we can do it again. After all we...” Navi falters, wings twitching as I feel her eyes look back at me. “...We've defeated those Fake Messengers, right?”

'Well, we've done a bit more than that, I think,' I smile, knowing what she was going to say. It's hard to let go of the past, even for someone who's lived a thousand years of it.

“If you're so sure. But I'd advise running from them if you can.”

The tunnel ends at last, opening up to a plain, light-stoned chamber. Cracks line the floors and walls and the ceiling is high, and there are no signs of other life. The only way out of here is a-door? Why is a wooden door inside a volcano? I look at Felix, who studies the chamber.

“Hmm, this isn't it. Sorry, ladies,” he rubs the back of his head. I wave it off and turn around, but see a figure blocking the way. They seem far away, but I can see they're big. The size of a horse, maybe. They're broad and their mass seems to fill the tunnel. Glowing silver eyes stare at me before the figure crouches, two large wings lifting above its body. “Sis?”

With an ear-bleeding screech, the creature shoots forward, talons extended and aimed at me. I roll to the side but tumble off the small step onto the cracked floor. I stand quickly, a light heat on my cheeks, and unsheathe my weapons as the Gryphon crashes into the spot I was just in. It has a reddish-brown cat body and the feathers covering its head and shoulders are bronze and fuller than Felix's. Its wings pump and take it into the air, where it growls at me.

The Gryphon swoops down, but I bring up my sword in an arc, aiming for its right shoulder. My attack is halted when a wall of flames shoots up my left leg. I yelp and stumble to the side, looking down to see embers die into the crack my foot had been on. While the tunic's breeches protect me from the burn itself, the heat causes my skin to itch underneath. A huge talon strikes my side, hitting with enough force to send me across the room. My back hits the door before I fall to the ground, the world spinning.

When I try to get up, something heavy slams down on my back. It pins me to the floor and I wince, trying to pull my legs out from under it without prevail. Through seeing the world in threes, I spot the Gryphon lung at me again. I grip the Master Sword, which I wasn't aware I still had until now, and raise it awkwardly.

Before the Gryphon gets to me, Navi flies into its face, glowing brightly. It recoils and flaps its wings quickly, blowing her onto my head. She groans, but seems otherwise okay. I blink rapidly as the dizziness begins to go away, replacing my skewered vision of the world with the full fury of a large Gryphon.

'Oh, um...hi?' I grin up at it.

It swings at me, knocking my helmet off my head. Navi takes flight before she can get hit and sits on my shoulder. I look up at the Gryphon and see another strike coming. I close my eyes and turn my head to the left, crying out when I feel talons rake across my forehead and eye. The force of the hit also makes some bones in my neck creak, but not break thankfully. I glare up at the attacking creature before Felix rams into its head, flying off before it can spot him.

“Ha, still alive, runt?” the Gryphon's voice is gruff and male. He places a talon on my flushed, bleeding head and forces it into the earth, right above a crack in the floor, digging dust and rocks into my cuts. My heart pounds as I hear other walls of flame burst from other cracks. “To think that Harpy didn't eat you. Maybe you can survive until your growth spurt after all. Though I doubt it. Now what is this you've brought with you? Did you convince this creature that you're the good guy here? You and your cowardly sister betray us for some sentient rocks? Ha!”

“Leave him alone!” I hear Felix say. I begin pushing on the floor to try and wiggle out, but spot an amber glow through the crack. I flinch, using all my strength to push the talon off. Unfortunately for me that means nothing when getting your face is being squished by a giant Gryphon.

'Hel-'

The Gryphon's weight is suddenly taken off, allowing me to stumble back and stare as the wall of fire rises a moment later. I let out a short sigh before Navi tugs my ear. “Move!” I roll to the side and see the door I had hit fall onto the floor. After a few moments it rises again, making me stare at it. “Fake doors. I should have known.”

I turn my gaze when there's a shriek and see the Gryphon now chasing Felix, sporting a scratch between his eyes. Felix weaves around, able to stay away from the bigger, slower Gryphon. I reach into my bag and stand, readying an arrow. Thank the Goddesses I'm left-eyed. My aim is a little off without seeing through my right eye, but I manage to hit the Gryphon in the flank. It stops mid-light and glowers at me, switching targets. I prepare another arrow and open my right eye with a wince, feeling blood trickle into it. I shoot and the arrow pierces the Gryphon's eye, digging deep into his brain. He falls forward, crashing into me. His wings and tail twitch frantically, before falling still. I sigh and spread my arms above my head, closing my right eye and giving myself a moment to breathe.

“You okay?” Navi asks, sitting on my forehead beside my cut. “Oh dear, that's pretty deep. Do you have any Potions on you?”

'Yeah, I gotta couple,' I push out from under the Gryphon's body and sit up, pulling out one of two Potions. I drink half, shuttering at the bitterness, and pour half of the rest onto a cloth. I wash it over my face and feel the cuts slowly seal. For good measure I drink the rest and sigh at the empty bottle. If this keeps up I'll have to stop drinking these. I run a hand over my slightly-swollen wound and stand, grabbing the helmet before my head sets aflame. I look over at Felix, who's hovering just above my shoulder.

“You alright?” I nod, looking at the fallen Gryphon with a grimace. “Don't worry, I don't blame you. He actually broke one of our own self-laws: Never engage in combat unless attacked first. Gryphon's aren't supposed to be aggressive, we fight in defence or to hunt.”

“How'd you establish that?” Navi asks. We walk towards the tunnel, hopefully the next one will lead us to the Gorons.

“Well Gryphon's may be intimidating, but we do not like to spill unnecessary blood. If we can avoid doing so, we will. It is dishonourable to other Gryphons if you disobey and attack. And trust me, if he had wanted to hunt you he would have remained hidden and strike you before you would even know.”

Yay, more happy thoughts.

“Alright, it has to be down this one,” Felix points to the center tunnel. “I remember because I flew down that one first but it lead to a dead end,” he gestures to the right.

As long as we don't have to waste anymore time.

The center tunnel turns out to be much shorter than the last one, which makes Felix chirp in glee. He says that the chamber we're in now, a low-roofed and straight path to a hole in the wall, is familiar. There are clay pillars embedded in the walls for support. “Just this way. These things like to shoot fire, but it shouldn't be too bad,” a stream of flame bursts from the clay pillars as he says this. He squawks and hides inside the folds of my cloak, his head and talons propped on my shoulder. His feathers are puffed up.

Somehow I don't think the tunic won't catch fire if I'm reckless with it. It wasn't like the Zora Tunic prevented me from getting wet. Is this random or can I judge when they'll spew fire?

Navi suddenly chimes like a bell, her wings fluttering quickly. “Behind us!” I glance back and see a familiar amber glow. It shines from the tails of a group of three Dodongos, their forked tongues tasting the air. My eyes lock with the Dodongo leading them and I see its eyes gaze at the skull over my head. After a few moments it lets out a nasty hiss and opens its jaws. In a swift motion I pull out my Hylian Shield, smirking when I see the fire dance around it and strike my gauntlet-covered fist. I lower my shield and spot a Dodongo charging at me. It's only now I remember I'm in a rocky hallway with a roof so low I can touch it with my palm.

I shove my arm forward, knocking my shield into the Dodongo's jaw. It jerks back and hisses, embers and smoke flaring from its mouth and nostrils. I have no room to get behind them and strike their tails. I look back through the corridor once before sheathing my shield and running towards the other end. All three Dodongos run after me. Fire licks at my cloak and heels, dancing around my torso and head from all directions. Funnily enough, I feel an almost pleasant coolness instead of an intense heat. The Goron Tunic, while coated in fire, doesn't allow any heat from touching my skin. I smile, tucking my ears near the skull on my head.

I reach the gaping hole and continue running, only to find that it quickly descends into a slope. “Hyaa!” I yelp as I lean my spine back, trying to grip the walls for support as gravity forces my legs to move faster. Blood pumps in my ears as the slope then turns into a straight-up pit, taking me off my feet as I plummet.

Falling through a wide hole, I land with a harsh crash. My back takes full-force of the land and I curse, mouth agape as the sticks I've landed on snap on impact. I feel a couple try to dig into my flesh, but the chain-mail of the tunic prevents it from penetrating. My face feels drained of blood, nonetheless, as I know I've broken a bone somewhere in my body. Din's Hell, maybe even every bone in my body.

After a few moments of trying just o breathe properly, I force myself to sit up and gasp, holding my ribcage. I rip of the helmet to cover my mouth, feeling my stomach revolting from the pain. Navi and Felix fly down in panic. “Great Golden Goddesses, please tell me you don't feel as bad as you look!”

I gulp down bile and take my hand from my mouth, forcing a smile that comes out as a grimace. 'I'm fine, nothin' but a few broken-gak!' I lean to the side and retch up, not tasting the contents of my stomach but a coppery substance. I cringe when I pull my hand from my mouth and see blood caking it. 'You _gotta_ be kiddin' me.'

“Gah! That's blood! You just puked blood!” Felix shrieks, his talons gripping his head and his feathers making him look two times bigger. “Do your kind normally puke blood? Does she normally puke blood?!”

“Calm down, you screaming isn't going to help!” Navi snaps, flying to my bag as I wave my hand at her. Her aura turns a dark purple-ish/black and I can just feel the scathing glare from her. “Don't you _dare_ say you're 'fine'. I've seen what you Links call 'fine' and this is _on that list!_ Now sit still and take the Potion, I don't care _if_ you start craving it or I have to force it down your throat, but for the Love of Nayru just _take it!_ ”

And in three gulps I down the Potion, feeling the after-affects of a pissed-off Navi chilling my neck. I guess she doesn't enjoy taking the 'I'm okay' excuse when I'm clearly in pain. I feel my insides mend and my ribs snap back into place, where they aren't piercing my lungs. It unsettles my stomach, but I manage to keep it together as my internal injuries heal. As they do I take this moment to look where I've landed.

I can see the hole I fell from lingering above and several branching off tunnels lining the stone walls. There are no signs of anything hostile thank Nayru, and the chamber seems to be very large, with only the pile of sticks I've landed on as anything different or eye-catching. I feel one of the sticks digging into my thigh and pull at it, glaring at it as I bring it closer to my face. It's thick and heavy, with a course, almost rocky texture and filled with holes. The colour is like charcoal and when I let it sit on my lap I can see it smears on my dark gauntlet, although it is hard to see.

'Why would a bunch of sticks be inside a-' volcano...

...Where a dragon...has been eating...Oh Goddesses...please, no!

I toss the 'stick' away and stand abruptly, promptly falling out of the pile I landed in. A short roll ends with me on my side, eyes wide and pupils shrunk in terror. Without pain and with my Twilight Sense in full use, I gaze with horror at the pile of Goron bones. Each is filled with holes, blackened with soot and cracked, as if whatever had defiled them had been feeding off the bone marrow inside. I hold my stomach and turn away, the remaining Potion that hadn't mixed with my body yet spilling across the soot-covered chamber floor. My shaking knees collapse, my hands flying out to stop me from falling into my own vomit. I pull myself into a ball and cover my ears.

I hear a scream then. Is that me? I don't know. All I can see are the desecrated bodies and bones of my Sworn Brothers and Sisters, thrown away like a dead rat.

Tears dripping down my chin, I see a shadow darken my vision before it goes completely black.

-0-0-0-0-

*shiff...shiff...shiff*

“And this is what we were warned about?”

Who? Who's...there?

“It seems so. Got to say, not really impressed.”

“He killed Fletcher. He has to have _some_ skill.”

*shiff...shiff...shiff*

Ow. Am I...being dragged? Urk. That was a rock.

“Be careful! That guy said he wanted this thing _alive_ remember?”

Why can't I move? Or see? Or...anything? What is, oof, pulling me along?

“Hurry, we have to cage him up with the rest. The grey guy said not to underestimate him.”

Navi...Felix...anybody...where are you? I...I don't know what's happening.

...I'm...

*shiff...shiff...*

...So scared...

*shiff...*

-0-0-0-0-

“Brother!” A firm hand grasps my shoulder, causing my eyes to shoot open and I sit up fast, feeling light-headed. I hold my head and feel the hand rub my shoulders. “We were starting to worry you would not wake up.”

That voice...

'Elder Gor Coron!' It can't be, he's alive? I look around, jumping in shock. I don't think I've ever been happier to see Gorons _alive_. All the Elders are here, with several adults and teenaged Gorons in the mix. A few have scars across their bodies or are covered in soot, but thank the Great Goddesses they're _alive_.

The weathered Goron smiles grimly, heavy bags darkening his eyes and giving them a sunken look. He's sporting a nasty molten bicep that distorts his Goron Tattoo, which in of itself is sad but not nearly as sad as the alternative.

I've seen far too much of the alternative for my lifetime.

“You are alright? Those Gryphons brought you here and we feared the worst.” I nod. “Good. I wish we could have seen you again under better terms, however,” he frowns. “Those Gryphons will not allow us out of their sights.” He looks up and I follow, spotting a large open hole above us with high walls surrounding us. So we're in the bottom of a pit. I see several Gryphons flying above the hole, watching us and looking out of sight.

“Those monsters have been slowly taking us out one-by-one, feeding that forsaken dragon whenever it craves our flesh,” Gor Coron sits down heavily. “It will not be long until we are all killed by that beast.”

I look up at the hole of the pit forlornly, my ears fallen down completely. I vaguely notice the lack of Dodongo skull, but keep my focus on the far-off escape. The recent memory of me passing out crosses my mind and I sigh, closing my eyes. How could I have let myself faint like that?

“Do not give yourself further grief, Brother Link,” Elder Gor Liggs' voice makes me look at the corner he is seated in, legs crossed and head tilted back. “You do not have to carry such a weight on your shoulders. You have come across a massacre, do not think yourself weak for succumbing to your limit.”

“Elder Liggs has been meditating all this time,” Elder Coron says. “He is upset he did not foresee this, but has been doing everything in his power to see what will become of our path. He is unclear still, but saw you coming to rescue us.”

I see. Can he see how I can keep my promise to protect them?

“Hmm...Brother Link, sit beside me.” I look from Elder Coron to Elder Liggs, standing hesitantly and walking over. I feel the burning gaze of hawk-like eyes on my neck, but refuse to look up. I sit beside the youngest Goron Elder. His eyes are closed. “Your stay with us will not be much longer. A Gryphon will come to take you. Do not fight back. Let them take you. You have nothing to fear from them.”

I blink a moment before something heavy lands behind us. I growl at the golden-furred, black-feathered Gryphon, ears pinning back and bearing my teeth. It has a broken beak and coppery eyes that leer down at me. “Come,” it -she- barks. She grabs my bicep and tugs me to my feet, lifting off the ground. I look down at the Gorons, praying they'll remain safe and no one else will have to be killed.

The Gryphon flies me out of the pit. I spot even more Gryphons sitting around almost very edge of the pit, sitting like gargoyles. The Gryphon holding me flies towards a cave settled near the top of the high ceiling. She brings me inside and drops me, landing at the edge and only escape route. Not like I'd be stupid enough to jump from this high. Still on the floor, crouched on my hands and knees, I growl at her once more. To my surprise, a smirk crosses her beak.

“Feisty. Calm down, now, I'm going to help you out,” she takes a step towards me, but I back away, standing up and reaching for my blade. Only to discover air. I pat down my body to find my baggie and weapons missing. “Stop panicking. I'm going to get you out of sight and to Felix and your friend.”

How does she know Felix? She smirks at my suspicious glare. “The little fledgling wouldn't stop freaking out when I found you passed out. You're lucky it was me, otherwise you'd be in even more trouble. I tried to be gentle, by the way, but the others showed up. Had to play it up like I sided with them. The idiots have no idea,” she snickers, stretching her talons out.

“Get your stuff on. I'm going to get you out of this chamber but you have to be quiet.”

Trust me, not a problem.

I walk to the Gryphon, who spreads her wings out. “Climb onto my back and hold tight. I'll be able to hide you between my wings while flying, just don't do something stupid,” she leans forward to let me on. I don't like it, but I have to trust she'll really help me. Elder Liggs said not to fight back. I climb up and grip her neck feathers, flattening myself to her back as best I can. “Heh, good thing you're a runt. This should be easy,” she crouches, her rump and shoulder blades shifting in anticipation. She flies out of the cavern, the pump of her wings almost tossing me off. I hold on tighter and press the side of my head into the mass of feathers.

She flies above the pit and I glance at the surviving Gorons. I'll make sure there are no more deaths. I promise. 'Please, just give me some more time,' I pray, closing my eyes tightly. I've never felt so drained.

The Gryphon is stopped for a moment, hovering in the air as an all-silver Gryphon confronts her. “Where are you going? What of the creature?”

“Well...I _had_ it, but it escaped.” I blink, glancing at the back of her head. She lets out a screech when her neck turns sharply. The silver Gryphon pulls back his talon, now dripping with blood.

“You have _one more_ chance, traitor. We must get home.”

“I know! It's not my fault!” she clicks her beak. “I was standing guard and it slipped through a crack in the wall. In that cave,” she flicks her tail at a different cave than we were in. “See for yourself.”

“Just get to your patrol. And if I find that brother of yours is alive I will kill you.”

She hisses not unlike a cat and continues to fly, swooping down into a short tunnel. It leads into a lava-filled room, lava flowing from holes in the walls and ceiling. Before she lands the first earthquake in a while shakes the cavern, causing rocks to fall and crash into the pool. We're almost hit by them and the splash. The Gryphon flies into a path following a river of lava. We arrive in a small side-path and she lands, unfolding her wings.

I slide off and frown at the small alcove. There's absolutely nothing here. Why did she fly here so directly?

“Link!” I feel something tackle my neck. “Thank Nayru you're alive!”

'What happened?'

“You fainted, then Elsie here found you,” Navi says, pulling up to my eyes. “Felix and I hid inside your helmet to keep safe until she came back for your things.”

“That sword of yours burned my talons,” Elsie says. “But your Fairy insisted I take it. Be grateful.”

Elsie walks towards a boulder, Felix hovering beside her head. “Thanks for the help, sis.”

The boulder reveals another tunnel, with a pile of my stuff sitting at the entrance. The security of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on my back lets me breathe a sigh of relief. I always feel naked without them on me. I pick up the helmet and let out a shuttering breath as the image of a pile of bones plays in my mind. I don't know how much more of this I can take, I've already reached my mental limit and I can't take anymore Potions. I clench my fist and look at Navi.

'We need to save the Gorons. But how do we get them out of that pit?'

“I don't know. But with luck Darbus fighting Volvagia will give us time to figure out a plan.”

'But we saw Volvagia outside the volcano at one point. What if he's escaped?'

“Volvagia's a hunter with a thrill for battle. Have you simply dropped your sword and stopped fighting?”

I feel my scar itch profoundly, grateful the helmet hides my red face. She doesn't need to know about _how_ Ganondorf gave this to me.

“He'll fight Darbus until one of them drops. I've known a Goron who was not much taller or stronger than an average Goron able to hold his own against him. Darbus should still be fighting him which gives us the chance to find the Megaton Hammer.”

“It's not that simple,” Elsie speaks up. “How long has this Darbus been fighting the dragon? And where?”

“He was at the beginning of the temple, going to a blocked-off chamber. That must have been...at least three to five hours by now.”

Elsie's eyes turn grim as she plays with her broken beak. “I don't mean to make everything worse, but the Gorons have been getting taken from the pit every hour since that grey man summoned us and the Minotaurs here. I've had the disgusting honour of stacking those bones. I've never once seen the dragon. I think your Darbus friend was wrong about where the dragon was.”

'WHAT?! You can't possibly tell me Volvagia's _roaming around the temple!_ How could we not have found a giant _dragon?!_ ' I grab the horns of the helmet, tugging down on them. Has Darbus been killed or was he really wrong about Volvagia?

I pray he was wrong.

As if on cue, a loud roar shakes the alcove. I put my hand on the wall to stay steady and pin my ears back as it echoes along the tunnel. It's distant.

“Hurry, through the tunnel,” Elsie waves us over. She follows behind us and moves the boulder back in place. “We won't get anywhere if we hang around here.”

Be okay, be okay, be okay.

-0-0-0-0-

After several detours through a wrong tunnel or down a slope, we find ourselves in a circular room. A spiral staircase wraps around the walls to a high-up pedestal. It's been uneventful since entering the cave, and that just makes me feel more uneasy. The room opens up to a grey sky, filled with a ring of smoke. I hadn't realized there were more than one volcano opening. But I guess we're farther inside the Death Mountain Range and not the Mines themselves.

I begin walking up the staircase, curious what is at the top, when Elsie pulls me into her side with a chortle. “No no no, runt. We're not taking the long way up.” She tosses me onto the back of her neck, just in front of her wings. Yeah, this is kinda _not_ what I wanted. Before I can get off Elsie takes flight, reaching the top of the stairs in a few seconds.

There is nothing here but a mark in the stone. I hop of Elsie's back, tapping a line with my foot. It's a perfect circle. Why did they bring us here? “This is where we first arrived,” Felix explains. “The portal closed once we were taken through and the grey man appeared a while later, promising he'd take us back. Elsie and I thought it was a bit too convenient, but kept our beaks shut at first.”

“We all just wanted to go home. We were willing to do anything. Then the Minotaurs showed up. They didn't care they were in a world we didn't belong in, they chose to capture the rock people because they wanted to. They wanted to cause death and suffering. Those beasts are the worst kind of Mythical Monster,” Elsie's talons dig into the stone as she clenches them. Her feathers make her look three times larger puffed up. “There were only a few. A dozen, maybe two. Not like us who had almost half our flock taken. After they dug that pit, they forced the majority of the rock people into it. They've disappeared since, with maybe three left in the volcano at all. Felix and I don't know where they went.”

“We can stay safe here for a little while. Figure out a plan.”

“I have to get back to the pit,” Elsie says. “I can't get them mad at me again,” she runs a talon over her beak gently. She takes flight and gives us a final salute before leaving the cavern. Felix sighs, sitting down on my shoulders.

“Any ideas?”

The entire cavern shakes, throwing me off my feet. On my back, I see a lean shadow pass over the opening of the mountain. A red haze surrounds it and an orange light brightens the sky outside. 'It can't be...' I sit up, feeling my heart in my stomach. He's really out? Where is Darbus if he was never behind that boulder? Is the Patriarch going through the Temple now or was he killed, too?

I see a sheen of orange and red enter the cavern through the smoke. Felix ducks under my cape again and Navi flies inside my helmet on my account. My heart pounds as I hold the sword and shield out, the dragon flying. It spots us quickly and straightens its neck. Or, I guess it's its neck. The dragon looks like a snake, with a long body twisting in the air. The scales are an orange-red, with a lighter orange underbelly and a mane of fire surrounding its black horns. Its head is black with glowing yellow eyes and it only has two front arms, but they're long with four sharp claws. It circles around us, a ring of smoke flaring from its nostrils.

Volvagia.

'Oh screw me with a Deku Stick,' I mind-mutter as he begins to speak.

“I thought I smelled a snack wandering through my domain.” His voice is raspy and deep, as if he's constantly suffering from smoke inhalation. “But you wouldn't even satisfying me for a morsel.”

I grip my weapons tighter, watching him closely. He flies down, his claws scraping the floor and his neck rising high while his body disappears from my sight. 'Navi, what do we do?'

“I don't know,” she whispers, looking through the right eye socket of the skull. “When Link and I fought him we were in a closed space and had the Hammer. Without either we have little hope to defeat him.”

“Not like I'd waste energy eating you. Those minerals were more than enough to fill my famished body,” Volvagia releases a stream of smoke from his mouth as he says this, which covers the whole platform. It blows my cloak and Felix back, sending the small Gryphon out of my sight. With stinging eyes and a struggle for breath I try to spot Volvagia through it but can't find him.

My legs are suddenly tugged and I let out a yelp as I'm left dangling in the air, held upside-down at the dragon's face. Luckily I keep hold of my weapons. Unluckily I spot Navi's glow left behind in the cloud of smoke. “I do not know why a pitiful creature such as you feels entitled to roam my volcano, but I don't need any of that. I can tell by your sent; you've seen the Gorons. You've been with them. Which tells me you are here to _save_ them, aren't you?” He waves his tail, shaking me around. I struggle to hold onto my things. “Now that is something I certainly don't wish to happen. They've done well supporting me. That grey man who revived me was offering their entire tribe to me, which I've seen has grown since I was last alive. I intend to stay alive.”

He flies up quickly, the pressure of the air making my ears pop. My weapons fall and he takes me out of the mountain, high above the ring of smoke he creates in his wake. I feel a wave of vertigo as I see Hyrule Castle in the distance, shadowed by dusk. He continues to climb in altitude. I won't survive this if he keeps going and I won't survive if, possibly when, he drops me.

I'm going to die.

I grit my teeth, watching the Death Mountain Range grow smaller. There has to be a way to escape this stupid lizard! Something suddenly hits the bottom of the skull, prompting me to feel it. The shape of the Kokiri Stone meets my gauntlet and I wince lightly, looking at the underside of Volvagia's head. I am so dead.

I pull my helmet and gauntlets off as quickly as I can, storing them inside my bag and switching for my ocarina. I feel ice beginning to form on the wooden instrument and bite down on the mouth piece, the echo of the notes filtering through the clouds we enter. I escape Volvagia's hold, hugging myself into a tight ball as I quickly am sent plummeting downward.

Above me a roar makes my ears ring and I see a shape descending towards me. It strikes me and I'm flattened to Volvagia's forehead, luckily unseen by his eyes. His 'head' is actually a skull like my helmet. I smirk for a moment before looking over my shoulder. We're still very high above the ground. He stops suddenly and I barely hold on enough so as to not get flung off. He growls, looking around.

'Alright then, let's give ya what you want,' I think. Blood pumps through me as I climb up to the top of his helmet, waving a hand in front of my face at the heat of the mane. The Ocarina, which I was able to hold firmly, comes back to my lips as I jump into the mane, switching with my gauntlets the moment I'm back to normal. I grab the mane and tug hard, making Volvagia hiss like a snake. 'Surprise, buck-licker!'

Volvagia swings his claws at me, but can't reach behind his head to fling me off. Ha, rely on your mane to protect you here, don't yo-? A strike as solid as a tree trunk slams into my side, knocking me off with the force of a catapult. His tail, I forgot about his tail. I plummet again, seeing Volvagia vanish as his roar shakes the very air. With my back facing the ground I glance at the Castle, seeing only the outline. I close my eyes after a few seconds, praying it's quick.

Damn, didn't think I'd see Farore again so soon.

I feel heat hit my face, wrapping around me with the air pushing at my back. I hear the bubble of lava. The smell of brimstone. This isn't going to be quick.

Then something wraps around me, knocking the wind out of my lungs and opening my eyes from the shock. Yet I see nothing. My cloak, it's encasing me. I kick my arms and legs, trying to escape it, but find my arms pinned to my sides. Ground suddenly greets me and I roll into a stop, tangled in a pile of cloak and limbs. I manage to push it off my head and take in a deep breath, looking around. I blink, finding myself at the outcropping of a volcano, a broken chain-mail bridge hanging in the lava.

I'm...outside the Temple?

I look around, trying to find whatever caught me. But I see nothing. Slowly I rise to my feet, looking towards the Temple entrance. After all, I may have almost died, but I have a promise to keep.

-0-0-0-0-

Standing atop a stone pillar was a lone figure. They watched the scale-clad Hero run back into the Goron Temple with a smirk. After the Hero vanished from sight the figure jumped off, a small piece of slightly-charred grey fabric falling from them. It landed in the lava below, vanquishing all traces of the figure as they used their advantage of the night.

-0-0-0-0-

'Ow, ow, ouch, oof!'

With a final roll I land at the base of the steps, not human body stopping me this time. I groan, sitting up and rubbing my tender head. That'll hurt more in the morning, if I live through this. I stand and brush off my front, walking up the steps. I stare in each direction, contemplating where I should go first. I need to find Navi and Felix first, even if I want to check on Darbus. If he _is_ dead I'll be wasting time worrying them.

I don't get to step through, however, when a tall figure ducks out of the room over. I freeze on the spot. A large man-like creature looks down at me, the waste-up covered in curly black fur that gets thicker as it gets closer to the head, which resembles a bull with a wide skull, large horns and soulless black eyes. A golden ring is pierced between the creature's two nostrils and it snorts. The creature has thick human-like legs ending with cloven hooves and very-male...bits which make me turn pale. It's easily eight feet tall and the shadow itself feels heavy on me.

Well the thought seeing these things with weapons on my back and two friends at my side is a much different scenario than confronting them with nothing. I don't even get to finish a comprehensible thought before he lets out a bull-like roar, prompting me to turn tail and run into the direction Darbus went. I pause for just a moment before the Minotaur's hooves shaking the ground encourages me to jump forward. I barely make the jump onto the center rocky pillar but run forward, clearing the second one a lot easier.

Then I run into a bigger problem, the boulder. It stands unmoved from its spot, making me slap it with my palms. 'Shit, NO!' I let out a cry as the Minotaur jumps to the center platform, charging forward. If he catches me death is the _least_ of my problems. I look around the empty room and spot another pillar to my right. I just have to get around him and to the other side, then I can run to the...Goron bones and find my way from there.

Jumping to the next pillar proves harder than I thought, it's risen about a foot higher than the last one and leaves me holding on with my arms, my feet scraping the side to boost me up. Just the shake of the monster's hooves behind me gives me strength to pull myself up. When I get up I pull my bow out, aiming for his head. To my horror the arrow ricochets _off_ _his_ _skull_ and back at me. I duck and hear a _clink_ as it lodges into the wall behind me. And thusly the Minotaur is thoroughly even _more_ pissed off.

Seriously, scre-

Y'know what? Not even gunna finish that thought.

I suppress a scream and take a leap of faith, somehow landing on a small platform only inches above the lava. I crouch on it, half-turning to the platform to see the Minotaur looking down at me. He quickly makes up his mind and follows me, landing roughly on the other side of the slab. His weight causes the slab to tilt slightly and I scramble to my feet, jumping off the peak of the edge. I land with a shortage of breath on the edge of the center platform, my left foot dipping into the lava. I wince lightly and begin to pull myself up when the ground in front of me shakes, ending with two hooves at my face.

I scream when I'm picked up by the horns of my helmet, being brought to the Minotaur's face. He tosses me on the ground, I skid across until my head is dangling over lava, and I let out a scream as he steps on my chest heavily. He presses down, slowly pushing my head closer to the lava. Even with the helmet and heat-proof enchantments, I feel sweat trickle down my forehead. I see it drip and sizzle in the lava.

Then it stops. I feel the pressure lift off my chest and make the mistake of sitting up, getting a face-full of the Minotaur's face. He grabs the front of my tunic and lifts me up again, grabbing my helmet and ripping it off. He tosses it over his head and leans my face closer, sniffing the top of my already-baking head. I wince, fighting back a whimper when he grabs my chest roughly, making me squirm. S-shit.

With all my strength I reach my gauntlet back and punch his eye, driving a spike into the socket. It roars, dropping me. I clamber to my feet as he stomps on the ground, almost crushing my foot. I jump to his side but he swings his arm out, grabbing my hair and smashing my face into the ground. I feel my nose break and feel that couple with multiple cuts drip blood down my chin. I struggle to get his hand off, but I feel a knee on my back. Oh Goddesses, please no. I kick up but feel my face grow further pale as he catches it in his hands. I feel him shift and scream as the bones in my leg are snapped like a dry twig. Tears mix with the blood when its hand presses down on my lower back and head.

'Somebody hel-'

“Get off my friend.” Just like a feather, the Minotaur is thrown off my back. Large hands pick me up by my shoulders, gently planting me on my feet. I look up with swimming vision to see the gigantic form of Darbus standing above me. Through the blur of my vision I see him smile softly and rub my head. “You're okay, kid. Just give me a second to kill this piece of meat,” he cracks his powerful knuckles, but picks something up from the band around his head. A silver-headed, bronze-hilted hammer. As if he threw a pebble Darbus lobs the hammer at the Minotaur's head as he stands up. Bone, blood and brain matter splatter onto the wall behind him as his body is pushed into it by the force. Slowly the body falls forward, the blood sizzling into the lava pool. “Sit.”

He pushes me to the ground gently by the shoulders and collects the hammer and my helmet. He crouches beside me and hands me the helmet, which falls heavily into my lap. Farore's Spirit, that had been _too close_.

“You okay, Sister?”

I jerk my head up at him. He gives a friendly smile. “I saw the thing's eyes, the desire. Don't worry, he's dead and you're safe. How is your leg?”

At the mention of it a burn shutters up my leg, making me wince. I wipe the blood gushing from my nose on my sleeve, sniffing. “Can you stand?” I look up then back at my leg, twisting myself to my hands and knees. I push myself up, but gasp and stumble forward when any pressure is put on my foot. Luckily Darbus catches me and supports me. “Hmm. Have any Potion?” I shake my head. Even if I did I've reached my limit of consumption. Any more and it will be more dangerous to take it. I'll have to let this heal on its own. “A splint?”

I don't normally count on myself getting so injured in a single day, but luckily Zelda's been practically ordering me to bring at least simple first-aid supplies. I sit back down and reach into my bag, pulling out the splint and gauze. Darbus helps fasten it tightly, not Goron-tightly thankfully, and gives it a soft pat. “Did you ever free my people?” he asks, his voice low and soft. People tend to be intimidated by him not knowing how such a big softy he is. I wince, hating myself for not being able to keep my promise to him. “We will find a way. I've gotten that dragon backed into a corner,” he smirks. “It won't get passed me.”

'Wait, what?!' I gawk up at him. I look at the boulder, which has been moved. So he was in there this whole time? Fighting? I point at it and give him a confused look.

He returns it. “Yes I've been in there. That dragon was smaller than I expected and was even hoarding the Megaton Hammer!” he pulls up the weapon. “Coward kept diving into the lava where I couldn't get him-what's wrong, Sister?”

I shake my head rapidly, forcing myself to my feet. I point to the Temple's entrance and motion to towards the boulder, shaking my head and crossing my arms quickly in front of my chest. Please tell me there aren't _two_ dragons.

“What are you trying to say, Sister?”

“LIIIIIIIIIINK!” A small light strikes my nose and I cross my eyes, blinking as Navi hugs the bridge of my nose. “Thank every God you're alive! When that dragon took off Felix and I thought you were killed! What happened to you?”

'I escaped with the stone, rode on his mane for a few seconds and was tossed off. Something caught me and I ended up in the crater with the bridge. Had to go down the slope again. But Navi Darbus says he's been fighting Volvagia all this time!' I think quickly, beginning to hyperventilate. How could Zant summon two dragons?!

“Slow down. First off, hello Darbus. Second, pardon? We saw Volvagia, Link. He's still flying around the mountain peaks!”

“Impossible,” Darbus says gruffly, crossing his arms. “Volvagia is at the end of this tunnel, in a room much like this one. He's been hiding in the lava a lot and I've only gotten a few hits on him. He hasn't even struck me once.”

“Darbus, Volvagia grabbed Link and tossed him-”

“I know my Sister is a girl.”

“-Oh, well he tossed her from the air. He almost killed her! He...he's been slowly eating the rest of your people,” Navi's wings wilt as she sits on my head. It's dawned on her. “There are two dragons.”

Darbus scowls lightly, looking at the ground thoughtfully. “Well then, let's get rid of the dragon inside there then get Volvagia. He won't be able to resist my size.” He grabs the hammer before turning to me. “Here, Sister, it may not be as intimidated by you as me. You could lure it out.”

I nod, reaching out to take the hammer. I gasp as it dully thuds into the ground at me feet, almost breaking my foot. Well I hadn't expected it to be so heavy. “Oh Link, what happened to you? Was this from the fall?” Navi brushes my nose and a cut on my lip gently. I wince and glance at the body of the Minotaur, which I find Felix is sitting beside in awe. Navi follows my gaze. “Oh Link...y-you're okay, right?”

'Well...I'm still a virgin,' I joke weakly, to which she deliberately bites my ear. 'Ow!' I rub my sore ear and blush sheepishly at her. 'S-sorry. I just wanna get it off my mind.'

“That is so like you,” she hugs the same spot she bit. “Brushing off an experience like that with a joke. You Links are _so alike_.”

“I guess we go get ourselves some dragon skulls,” Felix offers, landing on Darbus' head. The Goron Patriarch simply chuckles at the hybrid. “Oh, you don't mind this, do you sir? My wings are tired.”

“Not at all, little one.”

Before I take a step, Darbus picks me up not unlike a baby and steps into the lava, walking across to the boulder. I cross my arms and huff lightly, fixing my helmet onto my head. It's getting a bit too warm in here for my liking.

Darbus walks down the tunnel and we enter a room with a single circular platform surrounded by lava with a path connecting it to us. There is no way out into the sky and I grow worried, cradling the hammer to my stomach as Darbus puts me down on the platform. The weight of the weapon makes my arms sag, but for some reason it seems a little lighter.

'Where is it?'

My question is answered when I see the head of a dragon emerge on the opposite side of the platform. It peeks over the edge and I growl at it. It looks exactly like Volvagia, with orange-red scales and a mane of fire. The only difference is this dragon's eyes, they're an ocean blue instead of a fiery yellow. Its eyes lock onto me and it tilts its head lightly, almost like a curious puppy.

_Hello._

Darbus rolls into a ball, charging full-force at the dragon. It takes flight and flies above our heads, showing it has hind legs unlike Volvagia and is much shorter in length, still about as large as four house widths though.

_You've gotten big!_

It weaves through the air almost gracefully, only its tail getting struck by Darbus' attack. The dragon hisses lightly in pain, lifting its tail. I can see a series of bruises and lumps along its body, including a half-broken horn.

_Wow, these're as big as my head!_

The dragon dives into the lava pool to my right. I brace my legs, putting most weight on my right leg, and watch the bubbling magma. The dragon going in leaves behind a stream of where it's swimming, unaffected by the molten rock.

_Hey, the fire don't hurt ya, does it?_

It flies out of the lava next to me, its blue eyes catching mine. I swing the hammer with all my strength. It pulls upward to avoid the hit and I miss. The hammer head hits the ground with a mild quake and I growl at the glorified snake.

_Grr, see? Just like that!_

It flies to the top of the cavern and I see a rock being thrown at it by Darbus. The dragon dodges to the side, but its chest is struck. It lets out a roar of pain.

_It's okay._

The dragon retreats back into the lava. There are no signs of where it is. We all wait with bated breath. It's going to strike one of us soon, but who? Who will this monster eat next?

_Don't be scared._

A burst of lava appears behind me. The splash lands around me and I turn, seeing the dragon rising above me. The memory of Volvagia prompts me to swing the hammer horizontally. It strikes the side of the dragon, the same side Darbus hit. It jerks to the side in pain, coiling up on the edge and shivering. Despite my injury I find it in me to sprint at it, ready to avenge the Gorons it's slayed.

_I won't hurt you._

I lock direct eye-contact with the dragon. We stare into each other's blue eyes, I'm ready to bring the hammer down on its head, when I see something in those eyes. Time ticks by slowly as a whole memory, almost forgotten in the sands of ages, resurfaces in my mind. A memory too painful for me to remember. My eyes widen and I lose all will to fight, but find my swing is too-far-gone and too-strong. At the last possible second, I close my eyes and wince as there's a thud.

“MA!”

_I'll protect you._

There's heavy breathing and I open my eyes, not welcomed by another head smashed in, but the frightened eyes of a young dragon. I drop the hammer's hilt, falling to my knees before the dragon's muzzle. Tentatively, ignoring the confused voices of the others, I take off my left gauntlet and reach out. My hand presses onto the dragon's nose, without a helmet, and feel the smooth, warm scales under my fingers.

The moment I make contact the dragon relaxes, its head once again tilted. It leans its face upward, closer to mine, and licks my hand with a rough forked tongue. After it does I see its entire body wags, its tail thrashing happily in the air. I don't think I ever imagined I'd see you again.

'Rocky.'

-0-0-0-0-

_Sneaking out of Ordon Village at night, I found myself in the South Hyrule Field. The grass was so green and so tall. It rose even higher than my head and made me feel like a mouse in a field. I had giggled, exhilarated by my risk of getting in trouble. If Rusl or Uli ever found out about this they'd kill me._

_And yet I went further, going right at the Faron Province's exit. After a few minutes of wandering under the night sky, which at the time was only lit by the full moon, I came across a small hole in the cliffs. It was so small that only a child of my size could get in. Which is exactly what I did. I crawled through and found myself enchanted by the stalagmites and stalactites._

_I wandered far into the cave until I came across a reddish-orange object. It was oval-shaped and had a black smoke-like image in a ring around it. I picked it up, despite it being about as big as me, and put it in my lap. It began to crack and I began to grow sad, thinking I'd broken it. It cracked more and more until the object shattered, leaving behind a small, slimy creature in my lap. It was about the size of an adult cat and lifted its head weakly. Even coated in goo it had a light-orange body and blue eyes. Those eyes had reminded me of my own._

_The small creature let out a quiet chirp, trembling terribly as it gazed up at me. I smiled as gently as possible._ Hello. _I waved at it, running a hand down the small, wet tuft on its head._ Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. _I lifted it so it was no longer lying on its back, instead I cradled it in my arms, albeit awkwardly._ I'll protect you!

_I was ten when I first discovered Rocky in that cave. I remember naming him that because the cave was rocky. So creative on my part. I had sneaked out of there with him, had brought him to my Treehouse to take care of. At this point I lived by myself with frequent trips to Rusl and Uli. I liked living in that tree house. I had fed him Goat Milk and Pumpkin Soup, alongside rabbit and a little deer the village hunted. It was around this time I got very invested in cooking. I was able to raise Rocky for a few months inside there, until he began to grow too big. After the fifth month, by this time he was as big as me, I was able to get him out into the forest._

_I taught him all I knew about hunting, but turns out dragons are natural hunters. He'd catch deer for himself easily. I'd visit him every night when the village was asleep. I loved being with him. He called me his 'Ma' and I felt like I was, to be honest. I'd play with him, earning some of the many scars I carry on my arms and legs, and it had been among the best two years of my life._

_But then Rusl found him._

“ _Link, no! That dragon has been eating our hunting game and we can't afford to feed it and us,” he said as he held me back from attacking the Hyrulian Guards who had been written to. Rocky struggled restlessly, roaring and looking at me for help. For protection. I couldn't give it to him. The Guards took him away, I thought to be killed. I hadn't gone near Rusl for a solid month before I could bring myself to forgive him. I still feel guilty about shutting him out._

-0-0-0-0-

I lift the helmet up, but not off, and smile at the dragon I had once raised. Between all that's happened in this bloody temple, I let myself have this moment and throw myself around his muzzle, to which he purrs happily, licking my face.

“M-ma? Link, what are you doing?” Navi asks, floating beside Darbus. I look at her from under my arm, still intent on hugging Rocky's head until I grow tired. “It's dangerous!”

“Sister, that's one of the beasts who are killing my people,” Darbus scratches his head. Everyone stares at me, so confused. “I have to kill it.”

“Wasn't me.” We turn to Rocky, who's looking at Darbus with wet eyes. “I've lived here for a long time. A few years. The mean-but-nice people in armour brought me here to live on King's behalf. They said I was a lost treasure of the Royal Family and would be protected. I go over the mountains to hunt and eat the horses, goats and a few birds from there. It hasn't been until that scary man with that hammer came that people knew I was here. But now Ma's here!” he nuzzles my back, gently flicking me onto his head. I pat his mane gently, amazed when it doesn't harm me like Volvagia tried to do.

“You _haven't_ been eating my tribe?” Darbus asks, walking close to Rocky and leering at him. The young dragon tucks his head into his shoulders, tail flicking in fear.

“Why would I eat you? Ma made it clear biting people is bad,” he sheepishly looks up at me, probably remembering my 'lessons'. It wasn't that bad, if he bit me I just wouldn't give him any snacks or treats. “I would never eat anything that could talk to me. I was lonely here without you, Ma,” he plucks me off his head and hugs me, which almost crushes me, but instead of scolding him I just hug back.

“I can't quite wrap my head around this, but if he says he hasn't been eating anyone and Link trusts him, I do, too,” Navi says. “What's his name?”

'Rocky.'

“So that is why you refused to fight me,” Darbus _bows_ to Rocky, the creature who resembles his people's sworn enemy, and smiles. “Forgive me.”

“I do. Sorry I gave you a scare.”

“Great! Happy reunion! But we still have the Gorons to actually save,” Felix says, pointing out of the chamber.

I brighten up, still held in Rocky's claws. 'Oh! Navi, Rocky will be able to scare the Gryphons away! We can have him take the Gorons out to safety! Oh Goddesses we can save them!'

“You mean he'll set fire to Gryphons around Gorons who will be terrified?” she repeats skeptically.

I blush. 'Well yeah, they'll be scared at first, but Rocky doesn't breathe fire. Instead he breathes scolding water!'

“How?”

'Not sure, I think he's a slightly different dragon, though. He's able to breathe underwater as well, we discovered this when he fell in the Spirit Spring as a baby,' I rub the back of my head.

“We have a plan to save your people. We might be able to take out Volvagia as well with Rocky on our side. And Rocky, Link's leg is very hurt. I want you to make sure she _doesn't walk_ okay?” I can feel her eyes on me as she says this. Okay, fine. I'll sit on Rocky. Kinda wanted to anyway. My dragon nods and gently places me on top of his mane, his arms are longer than Volvagia's.

For a moment I wonder just how I could have thought they was so similar.

I lean forward, crossing my arms on top of Rocky's head, and trace his broken horn. I feel immensely guilty for hurting him. I rest my chin on my arm, smiling softly. Well, I'll make sure we're not separated by force again.

-0-0-0-0-

_Rooooaaar!_

_Squaaak!_

“Retreat! Retreat!”

_Grrrrr!_

_Screeeech!_

The final Gryphons fly out of the pit room, with the help of Rocky spewing as-hot-as-lava water at them. The heat itself almost killed several, but I pulled on his mane when I found we was going too far. I don't want to kill them simply because they want to go home. Although I did allow him to kill two other Minotaurs who had entered during the chaos. At least I've never eaten beef, I think I'd be off the stuff after the smell.

When Darbus looks into the pit, the sheer relief and happiness from my Brothers and Sisters renews the hope inside of me. It had been tossed, twisted, shaken, broken, shattered, burnt, bruised and Goddesses-know-what else, but just this single moment has brought it all back. I look at Navi happily. 'We have so got this.' She giggles lightly.

Rocky, and Elsie who had nearly been roasted if not for Felix, help get the Gorons out of the pit. Almost all but the Elders are scared of my dragon and I understand every ounce of it. We've all seen and known the horrors of today.

“You know these tunnels well, Brothers and Sisters. Go back to the children and inform them of what has happened. Our Brother Link and his Fairy friend told me the bridge is out, but you should be able to build the speed to clear the gap. Elders, wait at the entrance for Brother Link's dragon. I will bring the bones of our fallen Brothers and Sisters back with me. I must do that dragon a favour for what it has done.”

We separate from the Gorons, but we do so with light hearts. We have a dragon, two Gryphons, a Goron Patriarch and Navi and I with a hammer. I have no doubt we will be able to take Volvagia on this time, on even ground. I just hope we all survive this.

Although Rocky clearly shows signs of struggle when carrying Darbus down the lava river, he manages to pull through with encouragement and we enter the chamber Zant brought the Gryphons from. The entire center pillar is sunken deep into a circular molten pool in the center, a single ring with the rubble of the stairs lining the walls.

There's no sign of Volvagia, but I think I know the perfect wait the lure him here. 'Me 'n' Rocky will fly out of the mountain and taunt him inside. He'll be mad I'm still live and kickin'.'

“I hate this, but we'll be ready. Give Darbus the Megaton Hammer, he can throw it at Volvagia for an initial hit,” Navi says. I push the hammer off my lap, then spot my sword and shield. They fell to the right of the lava pool, which makes me smile. I think everyone would kill me if I lost the Master Sword. I nudge Rocky's eyelid and point to my weapons. He picks both up with ease, I notice he doesn't even notice the burning affect of the Master Sword, and hands them to me.

'Thank you, Rocky,' I pat his head and sheathe my shield only, gripping his mane with my right hand. I fix my helmet so it's perfectly seated on my head and point my sword upward. He lifts up, using his own passive magic to creature air currents around his body. I remember the day we first took flight, it had been the day before he was taken from me. 'Okay, Volvagia, let's dance.'

We fly above the smokey ring, seeing a clear night sky as far as the eye can see. I don't let my guard down as I look around us, then above. I see the flicker of orange among the clouds. “Hyaa!” I cry out, alerting Rocky. He twists to the left, avoiding the attack. Volvagia descends from the clouds, opening his jaws. My dragon, who is so much better, flips in the air. While he flips he opens his own mouth, a stream of steamy-hot water making a ring around us. Some of the water from the ring hits Volvagia in the eye, the same on I hit him in. He let's out his infamous roar and charges faster.

At the end of the flip, we end up pointing downward to the mountain. Rocky is smaller and leaner, giving him the upper-hand where-as Volvagia is most likely stronger. And, let's be honest, has more fighting experience. Rocky clears the entrance and takes a sharp turn to the left, righting us and looking back. Volvagia quickly follows and opens his mouth, but doesn't get a chance to strike us when the Megaton Hammer closes his jaw abruptly. This causes smoke to burst from between his teeth and his eyes turn to Darbus, who cups his hands around his mouth.

“Want a final meal? Well,” he hits his chest several times, “I'm ready to dine when you are.”

Volvagia forgets about me and Rocky. He dives at Darbus as I catch the Hammer as it falls, Rocky twisting around to be behind Volvagia. Darbus throws a boulder at the dragon, which he dodges and lashes out in retaliation. Darbus rolls backwards, letting Volvagia's claws dig into the remaining ground.

Rocky appears behind him and spews him with more water, making his attention turn back to us. Before he can strike, Felix and Elsie attack the sides of his head. Felix digs further into his injured eye, making him swat at the two. They fly away unharmed, followed by a close-call when he breathes fire. Rocky and I fly by the Goron, dropping off the Hammer.

Volvagia's tail lashes out suddenly, striking Rocky in the head and sending me careening off. I plummet towards the lava, only to be caught by Volvagia's tail and thrown directly into the wall. The force creates cracks on impact and I fall back down, getting saved by Rocky. In his hands I smile up at him, then spot Volvagia behind him. I let out a yelp and he cups me to his chest, diving around Volvagia. Volvagia rakes his claws across Rocky's side, causing him to roar, and he cups me further into his claws as he dives into the lava.

Everything becomes muted as he blocks out every drip of magma. After a few moments I feel him rise and hear a roar, prying his claws apart to see Volvagia get stricken again by the Gryphons. Rocky's side is dripping, but he shakes his body and plops me back behind his horns.

Volvagia turns to us and opens his mouth, but while he has to charge his fire Rocky doesn't have to charge water. The broiling liquid is sent into the bigger dragon's throat, dying down the flame but not extinguishing it. Rocky flips so his belly is facing the front of the fire and he barely winces as he dives under Volvagia, flying back behind him as the Gryphon duo attack his eyes again. He swipes at them and catches Elsie's wing, sending her into the ground about a centimetre from the lava. Felix flies down to her side as Volvagia dives at them.

Darbus, now with an opening, strikes Volvagia with the thrown hammer a second time. The enraged dragon grabs the weapon as it falls and throws it back, charging quickly after it. Darbus dodges the hammer, which impacts the ground, but isn't fast enough to escape Volvagia's grab. The dragon turns, only to be met by me and Rocky. Rocky spews into his face, making him blind and drop Darbus onto the ground. He picks up the hammer again.

Volvagia roars and straight-up grabs Rocky, headbutting him forcefully. This squishes me between their skulls and sends us back into a wall. We crash onto the ground and I find myself trapped under Rocky's unconscious body, unable to move from his weight and the pain in my leg. I look up at the dragon, who is now focusing fully on Darbus. Darbus is only able to throw the Hammer again, which breaks Volvagia's mask with the force. Then, unable to do a thing I watch as the dragon grabs the Patriarch and brings up and out of sight. I struggle to get out from under Rocky, watching in silent horror as Volvagia and Darbus disappear among night.

Not a single noise is made. Then, I spot something. Darbus: plummeting towards the molten rock without anything to catch him. I watch in terror as he hits the lava, his body looking like he hit solid ground, and sinks. I wait as bubbles form from the lava, hoping he'll emerge and say something along the lines of a joke then get to fighting again. Then, the bubbles stop. Nothing comes up.

Volvagia descends into the chamber, laughing darkly and wasting no time coming towards us. I push on Rocky's side, looking at his head. He stirs at the last second and looks up, grabbing me and taking off. He latches onto the ceiling around the mountain exit and holds my shaking body close.

Not another one...

“Pity he was a waste,” the wicked dragon hisses in mirth. “But I still have you to finish, runt.”

'No more else will be killed by you,' I think, pointing to the exit. Rocky detaches himself from the roof and flies out, unleashing another fury of scolding water down. We hear a faint roar as we ascend. I look up at the clouds, a crazy idea growing in my mind. The clouds are cold enough to create ice, will it be able to cool Rocky's core enough so he can freeze Volvagia in his tracks?

“Oh, I see. Good thinking, Ma.” I blink at him as he faces the exit. He responded like he heard me. “Hey, magma brain!”

Volvagia appears from the smoke, mouth already blazing with fire. He fires it at us and Rocky tucks me into his mane, letting it hit his chest. Despite the hiss escaping his maw, the strike pushes us upward faster. He twists in the middle of the blast and flies into the cloud cover. I look behind us to see Volvagia follow us in. Now, to hope he doesn't burn it all away.

I heart Rocky inhale deeply and watch in astonishment as the moisture from the clouds enters his jaws. He closes his mouth, smiling lop-lopsidedly at me, and dives back down. We meet Volvagia and he releases the water, revealing it to have been turned to shards of ice. They scrape across Volvagia's cheek, but he retaliates with his own breath. It hits Rocky in the face which flips him back. I only barely manage to hold on.

I frown as Rocky appears below the clouds, huffing and puffing while holding his chest. “Dumb idea. Dumb idea. Sorry, Ma, that hurt,” he looks back at me. “What now?”

He lets out a roar when Volvagia comes down in the middle of his long spine, making me fly off. I flail at the air wildly until my right hand catches on Volvagia's tail. I grip it as tightly as possible, smiling as the would-be blast of air is pushed around my head by the helmet. I begin using the tough, rough hide of Volvagia and the grip of the gauntlets to climb up his body. He suddenly pushes off Rocky, sending my dragon to crash on the side of the mountain, and lifts up with the recoil. This makes me slide down and I hug his tail tightly.

He swings his tail around so I face him and I smile sheepishly at him, waving timidly. He grabs me in his claw and begins to crush me, bringing me frighteningly close to his maw. “I have had it up to my wits' end with you!” he flips me in the air like a Rupee casually, grabbing me by my broken leg. I hear a sickening pop and let out a groan, followed by a yelp as I'm tossed into the air above is awaiting jaw.

But it's Rocky's turn to tackle someone. He crashes into Volvagia's head, grabbing me and kicking off with his hind legs, following with a slap across his head with his tail. Rocky smirks, flying up while backwards. “Sorry, Ma isn't food.”

The scolding water evaporates off Volvagia as smoke erupts from his mouth and nostrils. He breathes fire at us and Rocky twists around the flames, heading directly for the other dragon. “Ma, grab your sword and get him! His head isn't so tough,” he yells. I unsheathe the blade and he bucks his head, sending me at Volvagia's head. I hit and grab his horn, legs flailing behind me uselessly as he ceases his fire and begins flying into the clouds again. I pull myself forwards and force myself to stand, bringing the sword above my head.

'Screw! You!' I thrust the blade between Volvagia's eye sockets. The sword slices through like butter. Blood and brain burst from the stab and Volvagia's eyes roll back. He lets out a final fiery breath and twists, tossing me off. A stream of fire hits me directly, scorching my ears and turning my entire body hot. I scream, falling head-first downwards beside a giant dragon. His long body hits me and I fly off into a random direction. I feel something wrap around me as my vision blackens.

-0-0-0-0-

I jolt awake, mostly for the lack of pain in my body. Instead a serene coolness refreshes my body and mind. I let out a sigh, feeling the pressure of the whole day simply melt away into my worries for later. That seems to be a growing concern. I look around to find myself sitting in the Chamber of Sages, facing the red circle.

And, somehow I am surprised by this, Darbus stands on top, no traces of any injuries on his body. He smiles at me, offering his giant hand. I let him help me to my feet. “You've done so much for my people, Sister Link. I don't know how I can repay you.”

“I don't need anything',” I say, watching him jump at my voice.

“Ha! Even more surprises from you, eh?”

“How will the Gorons handle this? Do you think they know?”

“Elder Gor Liggs is most likely aware. I have no fear, the Elders will train my son to be the next Patriarch. I have no doubt he will be a good tribe leader. Now, you deserve a rest for all that you suffered in that Temple. And I don't just mean your body.”

As the world fades around me, I feel my head tilt back. “I entrust the future safety of my people in you, Sister Link.”


	5. Masquerade

Chapter 4: Masquerade

 _A dark figure runs, pursuing me through a narrow canyon. I can see nothing and can only hear its and mine footsteps. Its hooves shake the ground as I scream at myself to keep running, to not fall back or trip. To_ get away _. I am forced to a sudden stop when I come to the edge of a cliff overlooking a river of lava. Pebbles break free of the edge and fall into the molten rock below. I turn, my chest heavy as I see the hairy shape of the monster emerge from the canyon._

_It towers higher than a house, looking down at me with dead eyes. A single step makes me jump and I back up, feeling my foot slip for a moment before I get balance back. I look between the river and the monster. Which is a more merciful fate?_

_The monster takes another step and I turn, jumping off with my arms wrapped around my face and my legs brought up to my chest. I hear the creature roar behind me. I glance through the harsh wind to see the lava approaching. But I feel my left leg get grabbed before I greet the lava. My breath hitches as I am brought back to the cliff, left to drop to the ground. My limbs feel heavy, as if filled with lead. I turn my head and see the monster step on my back, forcing my ribs to scream._

_The monster crouches, pressing down on the back of my neck. I am unable to move, the weight of my limbs too much. I close my eyes, tears dripping down my broken nose and onto the dusty earth. All too suddenly I feel something unexpected, a cold blade stabbing down onto my back, between my shoulder blades. My head jerks back and I see the black armour of another monster, one more terrifying. The monster grins, poison-yellow eyes looking into my blue as the white blade is slowly brought down my back. I am unable to scream as pulses of pure, dark magic are sent into my blood, slowly poising my system. I see my veins turn purple under my skin and feel the blade drag further down my back, leaving a pool around me in its wake._

_The low, cruel laugh echoes throughout the canyons, drawn out. The blade digs in, out, left, right like a saw, tearing my flesh. The sword is slowly pulled from my back when it at last reaches my lower back, where I feel a thick bruise. The new monster steps down on top of my newly acquired scar, causing me to squirm._

“ _Nothing has changed. You are still a weak,” the foot turns right, “foolish,” the foot turns left, “_ coward. _”_

_He grabs my hair, holding me above the lava river. I whimper, ears pinned back and eyes closed. “Soon, you will be made useless.”_

_The monster in man's skin lets me go at last, giving me the blessing of death. Before I hit the lava I hear a mighty roar and the laugh of an unknown man. Then I plunge downward-_

'Waaaaaah!'

My head rushes, giving me the _pleasant_ sense of vertigo I have grown so acquainted to. Underneath me the ground shakes lightly, giving me the idea I'm moving. I close my eyes tightly and allow my stomach to settle down. Once I feel ready, I open my eyes and look around. I'm in a carriage, the tattered curtains are drawn closed but I see a glimpse of sunlight pouring through. Sound seems to have been altered to be ear-drum bursting loud, causing me to groan and hold a hand over my ears. It doesn't help when I discover they are ringing obnoxiously.

'Okay, calm down. Take a few deep breaths, Link.' Inhale, hold, exhale. Inhale, hold, exhale.

After several minutes I take my hands off my head, looking closer at the carriage. There's no one else inside, although there are signs of someone having been in here by the unsettled hay on the seats on either side, and I'm left lying on a soft, downy cot. A thick, deer-skin blanket covers my legs and I smile lightly, lifting the soft material to my face and burying it inside. I peek over the bunch when I see light in front of me. The back carriage curtain moves aside.

I gasp when I see a tall shape outlined in the sun and pull the blanket over my eyes, feeling tremors wreck my body. I hear soft footsteps and a voice, not a roar, speak out. “You're awake. Glad to see it. We were all worried sick.” I lower the blanket to see Adam, who sits down beside me with a bowl and cloth in his lap. He dips the cloth in and smiles sadly at me. “How do you feel?”

I blink slowly. Oddly, I feel entirely numb. I know I should feel something, rage, sadness, _anything_ , but I don't feel a single thing. It's like all the emotions I've felt have been drained out of me. With no energy, I shrug. Adam frowns, wringing out the cloth and wiping it across my forehead gently. “Well I hope some down time at the Castle will help. You need a break.” He puts an arm around my shoulders and gives me a light hug. Normally I wouldn't like the contact when all I'm wearing is a chest binding, but I honestly don't care. Besides, it's just Adam. “You don't need to be the Hero of Hyrule every moment, you know.”

“Hey, Adam, we're going to let the horses rest for a bit,” Nura steps into the carriage. She smirks and leans on the side when she sees us. Adam almost falls off the seat as he pushes away from me, a blush on his face. I just wave at Nura lightly. “Aww, sharing a loving moment?”

“Nura I swear to Nayru we're friends!”

“Uh-huh. Well I'm sorry but you have to part for now. Alex needs help unsaddling the horses. He got hurt trying to climb the mountain,” she says to me. “Nothing too bad, he's just sore now.”

Adam hands Nura the bowl. She sets it down and crosses her arms, looking at me quietly for a few moments. I fidget, my ears flicking lightly. Never thought I would be one to hate the silence. After a few moments Nura places the bowl down and leans close to my face, frowning. “You are _such an idiot!_ ” she cuffs the side of my head, leaning away and scowling. I gulp, rubbing the sore spot. “Don't you _ever_ care about your own health and well-being, Link? Do you _always_ have to be _so reckless?!_ ”

I wince, averting her gaze.

“The lot of us were worried sick the moment you disappeared. Then the next time we see you you're knocked out in the claws of a dragon with broken bones and bruises all over you! You had even _Alex_ worried over you! Does it _ever_ go through your thick head that we _care about you?!_ That we don't want to see you in danger and hurt just as much as you don't want to see us hurt?”

How could I ask you to put yourselves in danger for _me_ , though?

“Gaaaah!” she grabs my shoulders, huffing dangerously. “Link, you're a good, loyal friend. But you act as if accepting help from others is selfish! You make it seem like you're worth less than everyone around you! That your life and well-being is somehow below that of others. But you're not below others, Link. In fact, you're above all of us! It's humble not to think so, but to think _your_ life is easy to just toss away if others are in danger...it hurts. It really hurts to see you think so lowly of yourself. You are not below us, you are not wroth less than us. Understand?” she runs a thumb over my face, her scowl slowly turning into a smile. “So don't you _ever_ try to do something that stupid on your own again. If you do _I_ will personally kill you.”

She then messes up my hair and laughs before turning around, moving the curtains aside and looking back at me. “Get some more rest. We'll be at the Castle soon.”

Should I be terrified, relieved or annoyed?

I'll go for all three.

The curtains fall back into place and I sigh, looking at my left leg. I pull the blanket aside and see it wrapped in a splint, much better than the make-shift one we made in the Temple. I shutter, squeezing my eyes and gritting my teeth. They snap open, though, when I see nothing but charred bones and a tall figure in my mind's eye. My breathing begins to get faster and a hot sweat breaks across my forehead, making me feel warm. I toss the blanket off and bend my right leg into my chest, wincing when my left leg shifts lightly. I'm glad I only have breeches on, I think I'd overheat with my tunic.

I take the bowl left behind and dump it over my head, shaking my soaked bangs out of my eyes. The water drips off the cot onto the carriage floor as I grip my hair and tug it, bringing my head forward past my knee. The black and purple bruises spotting my skin protest at the action but I ignore it, unable to get what I saw out of my head.

Who's bright idea was it to wake me up and face the memories of that Temple?

-0-0-0-0-  
Later That Evening...  
-0-0-0-0-

We arrive at the Castle a little after dark. I didn't fall back asleep. I was too exhausted to sleep, ironically. And I can't forget the constant attention my leg keeps wanting. I almost wish I can take another Potion (or three) but I'm aware of the consequences. At this point I will have to let it heal on its own with the aid of the Castle Healers. I shutter, stuck between wanting to let it heal on its own or let them use magic on my body.

Magic ruins everything.

Nura and Adam help me out of the carriage, using their shoulders to hold me up. Once my foot touches the ground Epona comes up, nosing my shoulder. I pat her nose, but don't smile. I remain numb to the world around me. We walk off, the crying whinny of Epona echoing from the Castle Stables as I am brought towards the Castle doors. I weakly whistle, but am unsure if it reaches her. I'll be okay, 'Pona.

The world goes by in a blur of images. I am vaguely aware when we enter the Throne Room, where Zelda is just ending an audience. She rushes over and says something, but it sounds garbled. 'Darbus...Sage...' I force my mind to make a coherent thought. Did I succeed? I may never know as the world fades to black.

Time passes, I assume, as my vision fades in and out. I hear distant voices speaking quickly, feel myself lying on a soft bed, smell an intoxicating aroma. I taste something bitter pass down my throat, swishing in my unsettled stomach. Despite the taste I reach towards the half-empty bottle. It's healing my bruises, a little more and my leg will be better. A lot more and maybe my brain will become clear. I just want...a small sip...

My limbs grow stiff, my eyelids heavy. The grey of the Castle infirmary blurs out of focus. When it does I see another grey, the grey of smoke and ash. Then the black of charred bones, heavy and filled with teeth marks. This jolts me awake, leaving me struggling to get out of the bed. I feel hands push me back down. But they need help...

The blankets wrap around me, keeping me warm as a cold sweat drips down my forehead. I hug my pillow to my stomach, eyes closing. But the soft blanket turns into a horrid trap, pinning me down. The heat turns into the heat of lava, forcing me to push everything off of me. Someone puts it back on. Please, no...

Something wet dabs at my forehead, cooling me down. I sigh, turning my head towards them. I see a blurred face surrounded by long brown hair. But I watch in terror as the hair becomes fire, fangs grow and cruel yellow eyes stare down at me. I scream, pulling away and covering my head. Stay away! Stay away...

When I open my eyes again, I see the world in it's fullest. No blur, no black, just a calming grey of stone walls. My brain feels heavy, my body feels numb and I feel like turning into a sobbing ball of tears and snot. I sniff lightly and turn my head, seeing Zelda asleep in a chair. A book rests in her hand, almost falling off her knee as she rests quietly. I slowly gain control of my arm and reach out, putting my hand on top of hers. The contact causes my hand to grow warm and she slowly opens her eyes, looking me in the eyes.

'Death Mountain sucked...'

“From what everyone has told me and what I've seen that is an understatement.”

'What happened?'

“You passed out when I saw you. You continued to have fits over the last few days. The Healer's didn't know you had reached your limit of Potion consumption and you began to crave it, trying to take it off the table without someone to stop you. And you fought back hard when they tried using any magic on you,” she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I warned them. They are the best healers around, but almost exclusivity in magic.”

'So what then?'

“They've done all they could, splinting your leg properly and wrapping up your other wounds, don't worry they saw nothing. Now we must wait and allow you to heal naturally. At least until the Potion is pumped from your body.”

'...I'm so tired, Zelda,' I think, looking up at the roof. 'I kept having nightmares...'

“I thought so. I've been afraid to use any sleeping spells on you in case you fought me back. I almost did seeing you like that, but I feared it would only make it worse.”

I smile. I can always trust Zelda to make sure I was okay with magic before using it around me. I don't think I could ask for a better friend right now. An image flashes in front of my eyes, the fresh memory of losing yet another friend, and I clench the blankets with white knuckles. 'I was so terrified. Everything was so wrong.'

“You don't have to explain anything. Navi told me everything that happened,” she puts a hand on my hair, brushing it out of my eyes. “You won't be leaving the Castle any time soon. Not until your leg and these nightmares are better, understood?”

Hyrule is still in danger, Zant is out there somewhere plotting further. But Zelda's right. For once I need to step back and let myself relax. I don't think I've ever been happier to be stuck at the Castle.

-0-0-0-0-  
Two Weeks Later  
-0-0-0-0-

Two long weeks have passed since Death Mountain. And to be honest if feels much longer. The fear of going through the nightmares make the nights long and tiresome, but if I do manage to fall asleep I am only awoken from those very same nightmares I have tried to keep at bay. The lack of sleep has made me visibly unhappy, enough to get the Castle servants off my back whenever they catch me in a fowl mood. I rarely ever leave the infirmary, even if I do it's in the company of one of my friends to get some fresh air. Even injured beyond imagining I can't stay in one place too long.

My body still hates me for the abuse I put it through. My leg yells at me at the slightest movement I make and my scar itches every day. We're not sure from what but Zelda thinks it might be from stress. I'm quick to agree.

But my physical injuries pale in comparison to the images that continue to show up in my mind, even if I am awake. If I stare off into space too long, which happens a lot, I see the events play out before me. It sends me into a state of shock I can't escape from unless an outside force brings me out of my thoughts. Because of this my friends have been taking turns staying by my side. I appreciate it, but I just want some time alone. Some time to brew my thoughts.

As I sit on the cot reading (not really) I look up and see something standing in the corner of the room. It's molded in the shadows and stands tall, with large horns atop its head. The book drops from my hands and I scream, bringing the blanket to my eyes. I feel someone beside me and lash out, my hand thudding against something.

“Well, you certainly have quite the claws on you, hmm?” I pull the blanket away to see that Edward guy standing beside the bed, rubbing his forearm where there's a faint scratch. I pull my hand underneath the blanket sheepishly, looking down at my lap. “No no, no harm done. I suppose I should have let you know I was here.”

Yeah, would've been nice. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and sits down, crossing his legs and arms. “I've heard about your exploits on Death Mountain. Such a shame you could not save more of the Gorons.” I flinch, closing my eyes and seeing the bones again. “But I suppose not even you can save everyone. The injuries you have gotten also don't look close to healing quite yet, have they? Why not have the healers use their magic to fix your leg?”

I shutter. That's the last thing I need.

“Afraid? How interesting...” I look at him with a quirked eyebrow. Just interesting? He won't make fun of me for my phobia? “You are mute, are you not?” I nod. What does that have to do with anything? “I assume it must be difficult in the type of city Castle Town is. People only seem to communicate through yelling and hollering like angered apes.”

Well that's just rude, even if it is true. Don't act like the people in the Town are nothing but monkeys. My left ear twitches, something about this man is rubbing me the wrong way.

“How is it you became such close friends with the Princess without being able to speak to her?”

He looks me in the eyes while saying this, and to be cautious I make sure my strongest Mental Wall is up. I won't trust strangers who ask so many questions to a bed-ridden person. Especially if they brought up magic so easily and quickly. For a moment I think I see him frown, but he smirks and closes his eyes before I can be sure.

“I must go. You're friends have stepped out for some rest and I suggest you do the same,” he stands, straightening his tunic to rid it of wrinkles as he does. Does he just enjoy looking pretty or something? If so I think I've gotten a new name for this guy. “Farewell, Sir Link.”

He waves his hand lightly and walks out. I yawn, suddenly exhausted. Though I'm not surprised. Please, just let me sleep _one night_.

The day after Pretty Boy, the new name for Edward, visited me the healers announce that I should be able to return to my own chambers. I'll need to keep off my leg as much as possible, but short walks shouldn't be too taxing on my body. They say my leg should be fully recovered in another week or two, but my leg is the least of my worries.

My nightmare last night was the worst yet. The worst part is that I don't remember buck squat. What woke me was a distant roar, but beside that I can't remember what I dreamt. This, combined with the unnerving 'chat' last night with Pretty Boy has made me feel more drained than usual. Which is just _peachy_.

Maybe I can take another Potion to knock me out tonight...

-0-0-0-0-  
Later That Night  
Third POV, Zelda's Perspective  
-0-0-0-0-

Zelda sighs, rubbing her blood-shot eyes as the light of the candle slowly begins to die down. Her hands are covered in ink as she reads over the treaty Sir Edward has been so kind to gift her with. It is nothing new from a neighbouring Kingdom, even as one as obscure as Termina, but with the weighing problems presenting in Hyrule she isn't sure just how smart it is to accept such a sudden proposal.

However on the other hand Sir Edward is offering his aid in battle. They have a back-up with the Stalfos, the scroll sits silently inside her bookshelf, but with the huge loss of allies in the Gorons Hyrule has lost almost more than it has gained. She only hopes the Gorons will so willingly fight for Hyrule when they have suffered such a tragedy. And they are not alone, either.

Briefly, Zelda's eyes turn to her doors.

She leans away from her desk, turning to look out her window. The sky is darkened by the clouds and rain, the occasional lightning strike cutting a scar across the land. Hyrule is in more danger now than it ever has been. Zant has gained access to an unknown magic and she has a suspicion he is not working alone. He hasn't shown his face in public as he had before, he isn't storming the Castle with his fake Shadow Messengers. That only makes Zelda worry. She could tell the moment he entered the Throne Room Zant was one to get things done with violence and blood. He was not a silent conqueror.

And the only one who can possibly understand how he is alive is no longer in Hyrule.

Summer flies over from her perch by the bookshelf, landing on top of the arm rest and bumping Zelda's neck with her head. The Princess smiles and strokes her pet's wing, letting her nibble on her fingers. It is too late to worry about the future. Right now she needs sleep if she's going to get through tomorrow. Zelda stands, already dressed in her bed robes, when her ears perk. She turns to the door, quickly running down the spiral staircase into the hall. Her eyes land on the oaken double doors to the right. She opens them slightly, watching the light of the hallway candles flood inside, and looks in.

She frowns, stepping inside and closing the door gently behind her. Although it is near-impossible to see in the dark room, she walks forward blindly and feels for the bed. She is not going to be so selfish as to light even the smallest Din's Fire. Once she finds the edge of the bed she sits down, placing a hand on Link's shoulder as her friend shakes violently.

'Th-they won't stop, Zelly!' Link thinks, her thoughts are shaky and hysterical. She presses her sleeved forearm to her eyes, sucking in shallow breaths through her teeth. 'Even when I'm awake, they're still there!'

“Shh,” Zelda runs her hand in circles on Link's back, mindful of her scar. Her own eyes began to sting, but she had to remain strong here. Zelda didn't make Link her Personal Knight just for Link to protect _her_. Link turns to her, her deep blue eyes shining in the darkness.

'Why won't they go away, Zel? I can't stop thinkin' about 'em, about what I could have done differently. If I was faster or somethin'.'

“It had nothing to do with how quickly you acted, Link. And don't blame yourself for any of this. The only one to blame is Zant.” _And whoever he works with._

'But I'm their sworn Brother! I let them down!' she digs her fingers into her bicep. Zelda pries them free before she can harm herself and holds Link's hand.

“You let no one down. You saved as many lives as you could. The Gorons do not fault you for not being able to save them all. I know from experience they're just happy to have as many alive as they do. That is because of you.”

'I feel like I should have done more, though.'

“Link, listen to me. I know this is something you don't want to hear, but you _can't_ save everyone. Hyrule is too big. There is no way you can be everywhere to rescue every person. There aren't enough people like you who would be so willing to save others so readily. As a ruler I have to make the best choices for my people, but I can't make every single one happy or content. There will always be people left behind the rest, who feel like I ignore them. That is life, it isn't always fair. But what the both of us can do is do our best to help as many people as we can.”

'But it still hurts...' she looks at her lap. 'Why does it still haunt me?'

“Because what you saw and went through up there was nothing short of traumatic. You witnessed a massacre. You were subjected to emotional and mental injuries. You went through Din's Hell and back, Link. This type of thing will leave as big of a scar on you as any physical injury you have ever had. It will mend but it will never heal.” While saying this, Zelda's gaze mists over as she stares off into the dark room. Memories of her own resurfacing.

'How do you know?'

Zelda wraps her arm around Link's shoulders and brings her into her side, resting her head on top of hers as Link quietly sobbed into the Princess' shoulder. “Because, Link, I have seen a tragedy much like you. During the Famine I was forced to see first-hand what people will do when driven to extreme emotions and hunger. I have seen people turn on each other without a second thought when the last cow in kilometres died. I was almost one of the many victims of cannibalism in Castle Town. I would have been without my magic. I had to kill that person to survive. We are both survivors of trauma. The pain will never fully go away, but with all of us, myself, Nura, Adam, Navi, even Alex, you _will_ get healed, Link. It will take time, time sadly we have very little of. But trust me,” Zelda lifts Link's chin, smiling sadly. “Life goes on, no matter how difficult it can be.”

Link sniffs and rubs her nose, smiling genuinely for the first time since Death Mountain. 'T-thanks, Zelly. I hope you're right.'

“Anything to help,” she squeezes Link's shoulders before standing. She stops when she feels a hand on her forearm and looks at Link curiously. She can't exactly see Link's face, but she is certain her friend's ears are pinned back as if she is embarrassed.

'I-if it's not too much to ask...could I...um...' her hand falters and her ears fall down. 'N-never mind. It's silly.'

“Could you what? Nothing is silly.”

'Well,' Zelda suppresses a light giggle when she sees Link fiddle with a strand of hair, 'could I...couldIsleepinyourroom?' Her shoulders tense up and she squeezes her eyes shut, gritting her teeth.

Zelda smiles, running a hand over Link's head. “Of course you can.”

'Really?' Link opens her eyes, tilting her head. 'Honestly?'

“Yes. I said 'anything' didn't I? Come along then,” Zelda offers out her hand, smiling at her. Link grins back and with her help stands up. They make their way slowly to Zelda's room, Link stiff and second-guessing herself. Zelda just giggles. She guides Link to her bed and walks to her candle, extinguishing it.

'No one will think this is weird, right?' Link fiddles with her hands. 'Y'know, us sleeping in the same room?'

“You act as if there aren't already rumours of us sleeping together,” Zelda says calmly, rolling up the treaty and placing it inside her desk.

'Wait, _what?!_ ' Zelda turns and smiles at Link, nodding.

“It's true. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it. Apparently it's the biggest topic among the Castle staff and quite a lot of Castle Town.”

'B-but...ugh!' Link flops onto the bed, puffing her cheeks out. 'Dammit, Midna! Why do I have to be a man to the Kingdom? Just _one day_ can I be _a girl_ again?!'

Link misses Zelda's quiet hum as the Princess moves the blankets of her bed aside. She gets in first, patting the space beside her. “There's enough room for the two of us with space. And don't worry about what the Kingdom thinks, Link. You and I know we aren't sleeping together.”

As Link wiggles her way into a position, she looks at Zelda in confusion. 'Then what are we doing now?'

“Sleeping together.”

Link huffs, turning over and tucking her arms under her head. 'You're a demon, Zelda.'

“Who doesn't like a little fun?” Zelda smiles as Link groans lightly, inhaling deeply before relaxing. Sadly, Zelda sees her shoulders are still tensed. The Princess frowns, closing her eyes and thinking. Link needs sleep badly, if she doesn't she could get sick. But with her nightmares she never gets a wink. Zelda sighs, knowing what she has to do. It will do a lot to her energy and might even cause _her_ to be sick, but for just one day she wants Link to be herself again.

She waits, letting Link fall asleep. Luckily she has always had an unusually easy time getting to sleep. Carefully Zelda lifts her hand and places it on the side of Link's head, closing her eyes and muttering under her breath. She winces when an aura of gold magic surrounds her hand, fearful this will wake Link, but the younger girl doesn't stir. Zelda waves her hand in a circle above Link's head and pulls up, catching an invisible string in her magic. She lifts the string close to her and lets her magic absorb it, causing her blood to turn dark for a few moments as it takes in the toxic dreams. With her heartbeat increasing, Zelda then rubs Link's back, infusing a mild Sleeping Spell into her through her scar. She refused to do this for so long, but Link's health is more important than her fear. Zelda hopes her friend will forgive her, should she find out.

Zelda lays her head down, now feeling drained yet awake. For a night, she doesn't need sleep. She will keep the nightmares at bay. She will protect her best friend.

-0-0-0-0-  
The Next Morning  
Link's POV  
-0-0-0-0-

I hear a quiet sound of shuffling and slowly open my eyes, finding my head tucked into my elbow. I don't feel like moving so instead I just lift my gaze, seeing Zelda sitting at her desk with her quill tucked behind her ear. She has a stack of papers in front of her. From what I remember the stack has gotten smaller since last night. I rotate my shoulders as I yawn, rubbing my eye from sleep.

'Mornin', Zel.'

“Good morning,” she looks away from her papers. “How did you sleep?”

'The best in days. Sorry to bother you,' I think, rubbing my eyes.

“Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad to see you are okay this morning.”

I slide off the bed and peek over her shoulder at the paper she's reading. 'What's this?'

“Lists regarding the negotiations Duke Edward is willing to change or talk further about. He continues to say that this will truly benefit us equally, he'll support us if we should ever find ourselves in trouble. He's asking so little in return, only a few resources from the different Provinces.”

'You thinkin' of accepting?' I ask, pushing myself onto the desk. I'm careful not to knock over the inkwell or stacks of books. From here I spot the dark bags under Zelda's eyes, but don't mention them. She often goes to sleep late and wakes up early. I could honestly never be a princess.

“I wasn't when he first proposed the idea. We didn't really need any further allies and I won't lie when say I don't completely trust someone so...ambitious so quickly. But now...there's been such a change to Hyrule,” Zelda sighs and leans her head back, studying the roof idly. “We might never recover from this loss. The Gorons have always been so loyal to Hyrule and the Castle. They would gladly throw themselves into danger for us. But I can't ask them to do so. Not now, not only weeks after such a travesty. They're not ready, and I don't think I am either.”

I wince, looking down at my lap. 'You think I should go visit them?'

“NO!” I jump at Zelda's outburst. She doesn't apologize or back down, instead she just holds my shoulders with trembling hands. “No, I _can't_ let you go back so soon, Link. Right now I won't even let you leave the Castle. I've seen the look in your eyes all this time, you keep looking out beyond the walls of Castle Town. But you can't leave. You're not recovered.” She gently lets go of my shirt, sinking back into her chair. She carefully holds my hands. “It will take more than a single night's rest to end your torment, Link. I'll allow you to continue to sleep in my chambers as long as you need to, but as long as you sleep in here and keep having nightmares I refuse to let you out of the Castle. I don't give you orders often, Link, _please_ just stay until you recover.”

'I...okay, Zel.'

She smiles and stands to hug me. “You'll get better. I promise.”

There's a knock on the door and it opens, prompting me to look over my shoulder as Zelda does. The head maid, a bright-eyed woman named Topaz, enters with a cloth draped over her arm. She pauses when she sees us and raises an eyebrow, looking me dead in the eye like I've done something wrong.

I flush when I realize Zelda still has her hands on my shoulders. The Princess, however, just steps away from me and over to Topaz with a smile. “Good morning, Topaz. I wasn't expecting you so early.”

“I noticed.” My ears flick back and I play with my hands as she sneaks me a scathing look. She's never much liked me, believing I'm only close to Zelda to have a form of power. She also believes that I'm courting Zelda and that I don't deserve any better than a fellow goat-herder. If there's anyone who hates me more than Alex it's Topaz.

“Is something the matter?” Zelda asks, stepping in front of me slightly.

“No, Your Highness. Duke Edward has requested an early audience. He says he has a caravan heading this way that he must guide to the Castle.”

“Thank you for informing me, Topaz.” Topaz walks in, setting down the towels before turning to me.

“You must leave. The Princess must prepare.”

I wince and get off the desk, limping out. Zelda runs her hand over my shoulder as I leave through the door and gives me a comforting smile before Topaz shuts the door. Fine then, Old Keese, I'll just find someone else to bother!

...But everyone will be working by now. I look up at the roof as I slowly descend the stairs. I guess I can go see Epona. She's calmed down since my initial return but she still hovers around me expecting me to be hurt further. I smile to myself. She'd sooner jump in a river than let anything happen to me.

When I eventually make it to the stables I see only a few Castle staff. They either greet me or avoid eye contact, but with how I've been lately that's not too surprising. On my way to the stables themselves I see a suit of armour with red plating. It's normally there for decoration, but the reflection of my face on the chest plate makes me shutter. It looks so much like lava...

Epona leans her head out of her stall as far as she can, nosing me happily when I finally reach her. I hug her face, burying my face between her eyes. When I close my eyes and feel nothing but fur, though, I begin to shake. My knees grow weak and I fall to them, one hand resting on Epona's nose as she tries to reach me. I keep my eyes closed, scared that if I open them I'll see that monster again. Teeth clamp on my hair, tugging me lightly as Epona neighs at me. I lift my gaze. She nudges my head affectionately.

With her encouragement, by tugging my hair harder, she brings me to my feet. I stumble into her stall and hug her neck, sinking to the floor as she lies down. She rests her head on my back as I lay on her, suddenly feeling weak and drained. Even after a night's rest I feel numb.

Guess a single night of sleep didn't help.

Epona nibbles my ear gently, making me turn my head to her. She whinnies and brushes her head against mine, forcing the smallest of smiles out of me. I flip onto my back, resting my head on her side, and stroke her mane. She closes her eyes and rests her head on my lap, her tail flicking my side.

'I dunno what to do, 'Pona. Everythin's a mess and I can't get 'em outta my head.' I close my eyes with a sigh, running my hand on the back of my neck. I need someone to talk to right now, or at least someone to help even a little. With a few more seconds of consideration I press down on my neck. The transformation is awkward and short, leaving me with my belly exposed to the roof.

“ **That upset?”** Epona asks, her voice soft but very mature. She presses her nose to my head gently. **“Would you like to go for a ride?”**

I press my head back against her weight, thinking about it. Maybe, but I'd rather run beside her. I'll be slower with my recovering leg, but I'd rather talk and run than ride in silence. She nods slowly, reading my request in my eyes, and stands carefully. I stand under her, completely dwarfed by her massive size. She leans her head out of her stall and looks down at me. **“It is free of the other humans.”**

And Epona, being my magnificent and clever mare, grabs the metal latch keeping the door in place and pulls. The door swings open easily as she pushes on it with her chest, looking at me. When I was little I taught her that trick so we could sneak out at night and play. I walk out before her then turn to the hind stable door. The stable is located between Castle Town and the Castle itself so there are three exits, the one leading to the Castle Courtyard, the one leading into the town itself and a third leading directly out of the city and through the mountains all together. Unfortunately I'll be able to see Death Mountain from this exit, but I don't want to get caught roaming freely.

Getting the third exit open is no trouble so Epona and I walk out, my mare watching our backs as we leave the sight of the stables. We go through the short tunnel leading to the north-western Hyrule Field. With it being early-mid morning the sun is only just above the mountains, casting an ominous shadow over the field.

We aren't close enough to be in its shadow, but the rings of Death Mountain hang in the air beyond them. I shutter and sit down heavily, suddenly unable to move and feeling drained. Epona sits down next to me, her brown eyes heavy. **“** **You fear that place now, don't you?”**

I weakly nod, unable to tear my eyes away. Epona blocks my view and looks at me with heavy eyes. **“** **Don't look. It is not healthy.”**

 _I'm_ not healthy.

Epona lies down in front of me, pressing her head to mine. **“** **What do you think will help you?”**

I honestly have no idea. No matter how hard I try it just won't leave my head. **“** **If I recall, you went through something similar to this before.** **After your imp friend explained who those monsters were.** **Didn't you feel terrible guilt and sadness like this back then?”**

The night I found out I had murdered hundreds of innocent Twili is one I would prefer to forget about. But Epona isn't wrong in drawing the parallel. Both this time and that time I felt drained and could imagine everything I had and/or hadn't done.

“ **How did you overcome that back then? How did you manage to forgive yourself and stay strong to keep going? To keep being the cheerful and brave Link I knew?”**

I shrug lowly. I spoke to Midna about it all and we cleared things up, and she told me that she also had to kill the Twilight Messengers. That made me realize she suffered more than I had and I felt selfish. She told me not to, but I did anyway. She had full knowledge of what she was doing and chose the best way to free the slaves was to kill them. Even if it meant those closest to her. Yet she stayed alive and kept aiding me, even with both of us knowing the deaths we were bringing to her kind.

Epona's eyes brighten, her tail swishing happily. **“** **You felt inspired and understood it was not in your control, correct? Well I see no reason why this isn't the same.”**

'I don't have anyone to relate to,' I lower my head on my paws.

Epona nuzzles me. **“Well then I hope you find the one who does.”**

'Hm?' I look up at her but she simply closes her eyes and stands.

“ **I'm sad we did not have time to gallop, but I believe you will be missed if you are here any longer.”**

With that she swiftly cuffs the back of my neck, light enough to not leave a bruise but hard enough to send me chest-first into the dirt as I'm changed back. She whinnies when I glare at her and tosses her mane, a knowing look in her eyes.

Why is my horse so bloody smart?

Nonetheless I mount her saddle-less back and we ride back to the stables, coming in as if we had gone out the exact same way. The stable staff are looking at Epona's stall when we come back, but shrug it off once we ride in. I give her a pat on the side of her face and an apple before walking back to the Castle.

I fall deep in thought as I wander. Zelda's and Epona's words of comfort floating through my head. I know they're trying to help and I couldn't ask for better advise, but I _know_ this isn't something so easily curable as small uplifting talks. I haven't been able to feel cheerful or even at least content in these last two weeks. I'd give anything just to waste away and _cry_. And I don't cry often.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and open the door to the privet courtyard below the Royal Tower. I have a great view of it from my room and I love to come here when I'm feeling as stressed as I do now. This is the first time I've been able to get away from others. I just need some time by myself.

I sit at the base of the single tree, a simple maple, and close my eyes against the mid-day glare of the sun. I wince and open them when I see those emotionless black eyes. It's almost like that monster took all of my own happiness when he attacked me. I shutter, wrapping my arms around my head as I curl into a ball. I squeeze my eyes, wanting tears to run down and not stop. I want to scream, I want to cry, I want to act like a snot-nosed child and throw a tantrum. But I _can't_. I can't find any will power in me to do anything but stare into the hairs on my arm.

“Oh, Link. I haven't seen you in a while.” I lift my gaze to find Navi floating before my eyes. Except instead of surrounded by blue, she has a dark purple aura around her. Honestly I had forgotten about her in the mass of nightmares. Great, now I feel awful. “I thought you were still in the infirmary.”

'Got out yesterday.'

“Oh, good. So is your leg healing?”

I shift my left leg. It still hurts and aches, hence why it is still coated in a thick cast, but the bone has definitely mended. 'Okay, I guess.'

She twinkles like a bell lightly, her aura flickering blue for a moment. “I'm glad to see you're awake. I had to...heal myself. I stayed here since I didn't really want anyone to know about me.”

'Were you hurt?'

“...Yeah. A little on my wing. It healed in a day, though.”

'You stayed here that long after? Why?'

“I wanted to be alone.”

I gasp when she suddenly collapses, catching her in cupped hands. Her aura dies down enough for me to see her body and even her skin is a dark purple. 'Are you okay?'

“Just...drained. It happens when a Guardian Fairy like me is away from bigger creatures,” she sits up, throwing a forced smile at me before she flares up her aura. I can see the outlines are flickering blue, but feel her tremor.

Great Golden Goddesses, she's forcing her aura to be normal.

'Navi...what's wrong? Are you sick?'

“Heh...guess you could call it that,” she sighs, dropping her aura. Her wings are wilted and she lies down in my palms. “If all this is just me feeling sick, I suppose I could handle it.”

'Then what's wrong?'

“...Did you know I have a very good memory? I remember details, big or small, about many things. Maps, information, faces. Two thousand years worth of experiences are embedded into my head, the good and the bad.”

That's a lot of memories to live with. How does she handle it?

“When a bad memory resurfaces, I do my best to think of the good memories. To be honest, I don't have all that many in compared to how long I've lived. My best memories are all connected to Link, whether it be the one I knew or you. I felt worth something in those years and not like a small Fairy born purely from the energy of the forest. I wasn't the 'Kokiri-less Fairy' anymore, just as Link wasn't the 'Boy Without a Fairy'. But even in those times I saw horrors. Hyrule fell into very dark times under the iron fist of Ganondorf. Many people died, including a lot of our friends. Back then we went through a similar event in the Death Mountain I knew. The Gorons were being fed to the dragon Volvagia as a tribute so the fowl creature would side with Ganon. We managed to save the Gorons from their cages and only a few met their fate, but the same events happened. The Goron Chief died, leaving his son to take care of his tribe. A dear friend to both me and Link. In this Death Mountain, I couldn't stop thinking of then. I didn't want to see more dead Gorons than I had. It's all too much.”

Link, you brain-dead dumb-buck. Navi was there with you through all of that! I close my eyes, feeling my ears flick. And you never even thought about how she could be feeling. Has she felt like this all this time?

'I guess you've been seein' everythin' too, eh?'

She looks up at me and flies to my eye. “Too? Oh...no you haven't been thinking about it, have you?” I nod lightly. “I'm such an idiot,” she brushes her forehead with her hand. “I couldn't bring myself to see you because I didn't want to accidentally remind you of any of it. I thought you had been resting all this time.”

'No, I'm the idiot. I never once stopped to think about how you were feelin' in there. You never looked or sounded upset. I should've realized you were hurtin', too. This isn't the first time I've missed clear pain.'

“I guess we both could have communicated better,” she giggles lightly. “But you needed my support more than I needed yours. Even if you're not the Link I knew, you're still _my_ Link. I'm supposed to watch out for you when you're scared.”

'I wish I was scared now. I feel so dead inside, Navi.'

“I understand. I do, too. Is there anything easy that makes you happy? Even for a moment?”

'Howlin'. I've always wished I could sing and it's the closest I can get. But I don't trust howlin' in mid-day in the Castle.'

“What about music in general?”

Hm? I raise an eyebrow as she flies back. She has a bit of a blue aura surrounding her now, although it is faint. “Well Link always played his ocarina when we was upset. I just thought you would, too. The way you played Saria's Song made you look so happy.”

I reach into my pouch and pull out the wooden ocarina. She isn't wrong. I felt free when I played that song. Maybe I should play...

-0-0-0-0-  
Zelda's Study  
Located in the Royal Tower  
-0-0-0-0-

Returning from the long session, Zelda locks her eyes on the words of the treaty. She absently closes the door with her foot as she enters her study. Not a thing about Duke Edward's requests is obscure or hard to do. In fact they are all _too_ easy to get or negotiate. But she is still unsure.

She sits down at her desk and begins to prepare her ink, focused on her thoughts. If she is to be honest she isn't sure why she isn't accepting so quickly. Hyrule needs this. But how can it be that he arrives amidst a crisis?

Zelda lets out a very unladylike groan and leans back in the chair, pushing her palms to her forehead. She notices sunlight coming in and turns in her chair, seeing the window is opened slightly. She sighs and stands. Who left that open? About to close it she pauses. _Is that music?_

She pushes it out and leans on the windowsill, looking down into the courtyard. She sees the distinct green of Link's hat under the maple tree and is curious about what she's playing. The melody is soft and slow, similar to a lullaby. The music carries on the wind, making Zelda sigh happily and rest her head on her arms. _Strange...I think I know this song._

The Princess sits at the windowsill for some time, until the final note of the calming song drifts away. She opens her eyes when it ends and smiles down at Link, who seems oblivious to the effect the song had. She hears Link laugh and smiles, closing her eyes. Zelda turns to her desk, where her papers and ink await.

The decision is final.

-0-0-0-0-  
The Courtyard  
-0-0-0-0-

I frown lightly as I slowly begin to play the wooden ocarina. I huff lightly when it squeaks, but I keep trying. The first melody that pops into my head is the other one I heard in the Lost Woods, through the magic of the Howling Stone inside. That song is simple from what I remember, so how hard can it be to convert it from howling to music?

Much harder than I anticipated. I haven't completely memorized the correct finger placement and I'm so used to howling at the top of my lungs. Unfortunately trying to be as loud as possible with the ocarina only causes my ears to hurt. Luckily Navi gives small tips as she sits on my knee, her wings flickering curiously. She asks several times what I'm trying to play but since I have no name for the song I shrug and continue to play.

I hum lightly as I pull it away after a few more tries. I whistle to myself the tune, making sure I have the right idea. As I whistle I bring the ocarina back to my mouth, playing with it until I perk. I place my fingers back to where they were a moment ago and smile behind the mouth piece. Okay, so I've found the first note. I hold it for a few moments, memorizing the finger placement, then move on to try and find the next. It takes less time.

Everything falls into place from here and I close my eyes. I hear a calm wind brush through the branches of the tree, blending in with notes. Despite my heavy mind my heart soars, breaking free of the constant pressure I've been under. Even if just for this moment, I feel like _me_ again. It dulls my emotions, yet at the same time it drives them to the Sacred Realm.

I feel _happy_.

Who knew such a simple song could do so much?

“Incredible.” The last note echoes over the courtyard as I tilt my head at Navi. Her blue aura is almost normal. “How did you learn that? That song isn't widely known.”

'From one of the Howling Stones inside the Lost Woods. Er, the Upper part of it. It's the easiest one I could think of, y'know? Short 'n' sweat.'

“It's far more than that, Link. Very few people have ever heard this song, let alone know it.”

'Sounds like you do. What's it called?'

“You'd be surprised, but it's known as Zelda's Lullaby. At least it was when I last heard it.”

I blink. Huh, so Zelda has a song named after her? It fits, now that I think about it. But how could the Howling Stone know it? Or I suppose it could be the other way around. I wonder what would happen if I told this to Zelda?

I cover my mouth when I yawn, feeling tired. I honestly can't tell if it's from the lullaby or my lack of sleep. I stretch and turn my eyes to the sky. For the first time in weeks I smile and feel at ease. I close my eyes.

I see nothing but a calming black.

Which suddenly turns into a deafening roar.

I sit upright and blink, finding the courtyard bathed in a soft orange-blue light of dusk. Gulping I run a hand through my bangs. Navi is sleeping on my knee, unaffected by my sudden jerk. I relax my neck and stare up at the dimming sky, confused. I didn't have a nightmare this time, no, but I had a dream. A dream I know is important. But not a single moment of that dream fixes itself in my mind. All I'm left with is the roar echoing in my ears and the sudden drain of dread.

Something is coming, and I have no idea how to prepare for it.

“There you are!” Nura walks into the courtyard, smiling happily as she discards the blue shoes of her servant uniform. She crouches in front of me and wraps her arms around her knees. “I was looking everywhere for you! Zelda's got something she wants to tell you. I know, but I can't say because I want to see your face,” she sticks out her tongue with a wink, leaving me confused. She pats my cheek and stands waving at me. Navi lifts off my knee with an audible yawn, her wings twitching as the silhouette stretches. She's now entirely cloaked in her aura.

“What was she yelling about?”

'Zelda wants to see me. You fell asleep, too?'

She giggles, stiffing another yawn as I stand. “Yeah. I forgot how calming that is. You did a great job playing it.”

'Not really. Music's just one of those things I like,' I shrug, stuffing my hands in my pockets and following Nura. Despite whatever dream I had I feel rested. I forgot how nice this feels.

When we get to Zelda's study Nura opens the door up and waltzes in, crossing her arms behind her head. Zelda's tucked her quill behind her ear and is leaning by her bookcase, reading a small book. She turns to us and I blink, spotting a streak of ink from her nose to her forehead. She smiles at us, placing the book on her desk and clapping her hands together.

I can't recall seeing her so sublimely happy.

“Link, I've accept Duke Edward's proposal. Hyrule needs the man-power and the supplies will surly aid us. Come morning Hyrule and Termina will be allies. It would have been earlier, but I fell asleep at my desk.” She doesn't show any signs of embarrassment at the statement. Usually Zelda always freaks out when she sleeps when working. Is this suddenly a good thing?

'Uh, cool, I guess. But why are ya tellin' me and Nura this?'

“Because I remembered a certain tradition when two kingdoms become allies; a grand ball will be held, hosted by the rulers of both Kingdoms. Duke Edward and I will prepare a ball, where anyone who has the free time can come and have some fun.”

'So I'll be servin' in it, right?'

“No. You won't be going as a servant to this celebration. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy it instead,” she smiles. “Although I am highly aware you lack the proper formal attire for such a ball.”

'Eh, yeah, kinda. Ordonians don't get dressed up for a Harvestin' Festival.'

So where is Zelda going with this?

“Which is why I'm going to measure you so I can get your proper clothes. It will take several days to prepare the ball, so I thought now would be a good time to start.”

'New clothes? I dunno, it seems expensive,' I fiddle with my hands. I've never been one to like pampering.

“You don't have to worry about Rupees, Link. Now stand here,” Zelda taps her foot on a stool I missed coming in. “Nura, could you keep watch outside? I'll have to ask you to undress so I can get an accurate measurement.”

“Aye,” Nura smirks, whistling as she exits.

I sigh and stand on the stool, discarding my clothes in a messy pile at it's base. 'Fine, I guess a nice tunic wouldn't hurt.'

“Glad you think so,” she bites down on a quill as she stretches a line down the length of my arm. “I'm not much good at sewing, but I'll be sure to keep who this is for to a minimum.”

'You know anyone who won't ask too many questions?'

“Yes. In fact you know him.”

'Him?'

“A certain 'Coal-Headed Idiot' you so fondly fight with all the time.”

' _Alex_ can sew?'

“Yes, very well might I add. He may deny it, but he's even better than some of the handmaids in the Castle.”

'Great, now he-whoa, why're you measuring my chest? Won't that make him suspicious?'

She smirks lightly. “You act as if he doesn't know.”

'Wait, what?! Since when?'

“Since he was the one who wrapped your back and splinted your leg. Nura isn't knowledgeable on healing others and Adam was never good at it, so Alex dressed you up.”

Oh Great Golden Goddesses he knows? I haven't seen him at all, he hasn't told anyone has he?

“He swore to secrecy, if that's what you're worried about.” I shiver when she measures my back. “Nura also threatened him, but that's beside the point. He kept saying he should have known all along. It's quite funny how obvious it is when people know.”

'Well it's not like I _wanted_ the kingdom to think I was a guy.'

“To be fair you are a very boy-ish girl. And since you can't exactly correct them it's an easy mistake to make.”

'It's the short hair, isn't it?'

“No. Many girls, even around Castle Town, have their hair short. But they wear dresses. I'm aware Ordonians don't see such wear as practical, but you should know by now that's just the way it is here. Women wear dresses and men wear breeches. You don't help matters when you're stubborn as a boar and act boy-ish.”

'Well, what about you? You're not the embodiment of lady-likeness.'

“No, but I can do a good act. Now hold still.”

Zelda completes the measurements and as I step down from the stool we hear voices outside. “Sorry, Zelda's asked for some privacy. Can't let you in, ma'am.”

“Now listen here, Bird-Beak, I am the head maid and you listen to _me_. I have my duties to attend to also.”

That no-good, prejudice Topaz. She makes it a constant effort to berate and insult Nura. I'd love to slap her with a fish.

“Why exactly a fish?” I jump and look at Zelda, flushing when I realize I thought that out-loud.

'...Cause I don't wanna get infected by her stupid.'

“Shut up and hide in the closet,” Zelda laughs, scooping up my clothes and shoving me forward into the large wardrobe.

'I could always use a Stink Fish! Those thing's 're nasty!'

She closes the closet with a soft bang and I hear the door open. “Topaz, please, Nura was just helping me. I told her to do such.”

“Hmm. You are dismissed.”

“Very well. Sleep well, Princess. Up yours, Topaz.”

I can almost see Topaz's face turn such a shade of red I never knew existed. I cover my mouth to stifle my chuckle as she starts yelling after Nura, who I know is already gone. “Topaz, I will speak to her. What is it you wished to talk to me about?”

“I've gotten a recent report from the Zora Prince Ralis. He says there are no signs of a problem in the Domain, but have tightened their guard. Although he did mention that Jabu-fish of theirs.”

“Lord Jabu-Jabu. You should respect him, Topaz, he is their Deity.”

“Yes, Princess.”

I've never heard of this Jabu-Jabu. Maybe I should ask Zelda later. But I'm glad to hear the Zoras are doing okay

“What does it say regarding Lord Jabu-Jabu?”

“It just says he has been stricken with a minor illness, causing him to sleep much more than normal.”

“I understand why they told us this. The Zoras, and by extension Lord Jabu-Jabu, are responsible for keeping the water in Hyrule fresh and healthy. If their Lord becomes sick it may harm the water. I will issue a warning to the citizens of the city. I'm sure Prince Ralis and his guard can handle this, but in case I want the first report of any ill signs in the water.”

“I will inform the rest of the Castle staff, then.”

“Is that everything?”

“Yes. Oh, and I saw that ruffian wandering the stables earlier. Tell him his horse is too much of a wild beast to wander about on its own.”

Screw you, Epona's the best.

Footsteps and a few moments later the door opens. I step out, hugging my clothes, and smile graciously. If Topaz found out I was here she'd have a fit, no matter how entertaining.

'You think the Zoras will be fine?'

“I highly believe so. But if something does go wrong I will send Alex or Nura to look into it.”

'Wait...not me?'

“You're your old self, that is true, but for how long? You don't get cured in a day, Link. I want to be sure you're ready to face the next set of trials ahead. I have no doubt you'll be better soon, just don't rush this. Okay?”

Ugh, why does she have to make so much sense again?

Right. Triforce of Wisdom. Thank the Goddesses that was never given to _me_.

'So what now?'

“Now I send these to Alex and he'll get what I have in mind prepared. Oh, and you won't know what it looks like until the day of. Who doesn't like surprises?”

Me.

-0-0-0-0-  
Five Days Later  
Day of the Ball  
-0-0-0-0-

Wiping the water off my face I exit my bathroom, draping my nicest tunic over my shoulder. At least washing off woke me up. I haven't had those nightmares since I've been lulling myself to sleep with Zelda's Lullaby, but I know I keep getting dreams of some sort. They're not preventing me from sleep, which I'm grateful for in every sense of the word, but dreams always leave me unnerved. For me, they always mean something. There's no in-between, I either don't dream or dream of events, sometimes of past lives and sometimes of scenarios. It's just something that happens when you're a reincarnation, Zelda's the same. I wish I could remember what I dream, maybe it would prevent future disaster.

However that roar continues to linger in my mind. It's probably because it is what I dream last before waking up.

Distracted in my thoughts I jump when I hear a chuckle from the doorway. I whirl around and yelp, covering my torso with my tunic hastily. Nura leans on the door, arms crossed with a mischievous smirk on her face. “Why good morning, Link. Sleep well for once?”

I calm down slowly and pull the tunic on. How did she even get in here? I learned my lesson from Adam and lock my door whenever I bathe or change, it should be secure. Nura studies her nails idly, pushing off the door. “Amazing what a pin and knife can do, isn't it?”

Oh come on, did you really have to lockpick your way in here? I forget that she was once a thief.

“So, are you ready for a little bit of fun? Alex is on his way with your new clothes. Zelda has to help Edward and the Castle staff set up the Throne Room, so she won't see you for some time.”

There's a knock and I frown as Nura opens the door much too eagerly. Alex, dressed in a tan-brown tunic and dark brown dress breeches, stands with a covered box under one arm. He looks at me with a blank expression as he walks in and hands me the box. “You're lucky I swore to secrecy. Do you know how many questions Maria had for me when I was working on this?”

What is that supposed to mean? It's just a nice tunic-Oh my Goddesses! I stare thunderstruck as I open the lid of the box, finding a blue-violet fabric most definitely _not_ made for tunics. With shaking hands I put the box on my bed and pull out the fabric, jaw dropping as the fabric unfolds into a dress. A dress. A _dress_.

...What?!

“Heh, told you we'd break her mind,” Nura says, her arm draping over my shoulders and neck. “Yep, Zelda mentioned you wanted to be a girl again for at least a day. When she remembered the tradition of a ball uniting Kingdoms she figured it would be the best opportunity.”

B-but won't people know its me? Won't they realize I'm a girl in this? It's not like I want them to think I'm a man, but this isn't something I can just easily tell everybody! I'm already neck-deep in this facade.

“Tell the idiot to calm down,” Alex scoffs from behind us. How the Din's Hell does he know I'm not calm? “No one will find out who you are. Look inside the box again, there's more than just the dress.”

I hesitantly lower the dress and look at the box, finding a clump of red and a silver mask. I pick it up and find it's a long wig. I don't understand a single thing going on right now.

“Oh come on, it's not that bad! Zelda said _everyone_ who has the time can come, who's to say you're not just a friendly girl living outside of Castle Town's walls and came for a visit? Who's to say you're not stricken with a slight illness leaving your throat too soar to speak?”

Did she honestly think of every possible thing wrong with this idea? Or is she just getting my hopes up so I go like... _this_.

“Just try it on. Not a big deal, right?”

I look down at the dress, brushing the light, soft material with my thumb. I hope I don't regret this...

“For the Love of Nayru _stand still!_ ” Nura huffs as she fixes the back of the dress. I fidget, looking over my shoulder fearfully. Is my scar visible? I don't like the thought of people seeing it. Is this really a good idea? Anyone might notice I look exactly the same, what can change my face or body? There will be so many questions for why I'm limping all over the place, my leg still isn't fully healed yet. This is so stupid. I feel so stupid.

“Farore's Spirit, you're worse than a puppy. Can you be still for a _second_ please? This shouldn't be difficult.”

As she works on tying the back of the dress on, I catch my reflection in the mirror. The dress is made of silk, freakin' _silk_ , and reaches down to my ankles. It starts fanning out slightly at my waste, with a band wrapping around my middle, and has two thin sleeves going over my shoulders to keep it in place. The neck-line ends about two centimetres from my neck and dips a _little_ too close to my chest, but at least covers it up. Like this it makes my chest look even smaller. It's a mix of violet and blue and from what I can see from the reflection it makes my eyes look more purple than blue. But nonetheless I look just like Link in a dress. Still pale, still covered in freckles, and still Hylian. How exactly do I hide my _ears_ if I manage to fool people at all?

I feel myself slouch and Nura gives me a sharp jab in the center of my back, making me arch back into place. “You look great, Link. Once I'm done with you everyone will be none-the-wiser. The wig will help, promise. I wanted to go with black, but Adam suggested red to compliment your complexion. He knows more about that sort of thing than I do.”

I eye the wig, sitting innocently on the bed. This also makes me look at the assortment of makeup Nura had surprised me with. I make a face at them. I've never worn it before, it's not available in Ordon and it's not like a man can really walk around with makeup without getting criticized. Din's Hell, about the only 'girl-ish' thing I have are my earrings, but even men get their ears pierced.

At least I can wear my current earrings at least, I see nothing indicating otherwise.

“There we go,” Nura pats the last tie at the base of my neck, pulling down the sides of the dress to make sure it fits properly. “Perfect. Oh, don't you look pretty!” she grins, leaning her chin on my head as she looks at me through the mirror.

There's another knock and I yelp, making myself small behind Nura as the door opens. Oh please don't be a Castle servant, please.

“You look wonderful!” I open my eyes slowly to realize Nura had moved to the side, revealing me to Zelda. “Alex did a great job. I wasn't sure if he could get the right colours.”

'Right colours?'

“Of course. I wanted to draw out the purple in your eyes, detract from your normal look. And I thought you would like a simpler dress.”

I guess compared to some of the dresses the noble ladies wear this isn't too amazing. But to be honest, I don't _hate_ it...

'Thanks for the thought.'

“You good to take over, Princess? I have to get ready myself.”

“Yes, I can help Link finish up. See you tonight, Nura,” Zelda dips her head. Nura salutes and leaves. Zelda locks the door behind her. “Sit, I'll help brush your hair. We can't let any of it show out of the wig.”

I sit grudgingly on the chair, crossing my arms as Zelda picks up the unused brush sitting on the table. She begins to slowly drag it through my hair. “I'm sorry I dropped the bomb on you. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

'No worries,' I hiss when she tugs at a knot. 'But couldn't I have just worn a nice tunic with that wig?'

“If you wore anything but a dress people will know. Have you thought more about letting them know?”

'Yeah, but I think I'll still wait. There's a lot goin' on and my gender isn't that big of a deal in the big picture.'

“I suppose. Sorry.” My eyes water as the brush gets stuck and she fights to get it out without ripping my hair with it. “How do you even live with this thick of hair? Can't you just grow it out?”

'I tried that when I was a kid. If it gets to my neck it starts to get worse. Besides I don't normally run a brush through it for this reason.'

Zelda finally frees the brush and sighs, playing with my hair. “That's as good as it gets. Your hair is impossible,” she walks to the wig and picks it up. She sits herself behind me again. “I'll warn you now, I'm going to tuck your ears under the wig. There aren't enough full-blooded Hylians running around to warrant you walking around. Don't give me that face, I know it's uncomfortable. But it's only for a night.”

I sigh and roll my eyes, watching her place the wig over my head. I fix my ears so they are near my skull and she gently pulls the wig over them. Afterwards she begins fitting my hair under it. We talk about my recovery, how I haven't suffered a nightmare for the last few days. I have had to duck into Zelda's room the odd time when I see the images continue in my waking hours, but I often find myself back in my bed the next morning.

Why is it I'm so small even Zelda can carry me?

“You're cute when you're lost in your own head,” Zelda giggles, bringing me from my thoughts. I flush, looking into the mirror. Slowly I see another girl, a normal Hyrulian with red hair and violet-blue eyes looking back. I run a hand over the wig, amazed at how real it feels. “What do you think?”

'...It's okay.'

She rolls her eyes, bopping me on the head. “It's perfectly _okay_ to say you look nice. Now come, one more step then you'll be ready. This won't take long.”

I look out the window when the tower bells ring. Six times. The ball officially starts in two hours. Shouldn't Zelda be getting ready? Why is she spending so much time on _me_?

“I can get ready for events like this much faster, Link. It comes with being a Princess. Now I need you to be perfectly still, I'm just going to apply a little makeup. Do as I say and it will be over faster.”

I grimace as she begins, cuffing the side of my head whenever I flinch or fidget. It's not my fault, who likes seeing things poke at their eyes?

“Done.” What, already? “I don't want you to look like a completely different person. Your complexion is pretty and your freckles are cute. I'm sure people at the dance will find you attractive.”

'Do even _you_ think I'm attractive?'

“You're asking the wrong person, Link.” We both laugh quietly as Zelda holds my shoulders and turns me around to the mirror. I blink. Only minimal black eyeliner and shadow circle my eyes, making the purple in them stand out even more. I never realized how purple they could be. “But as a friend, you look very beautiful.”

I blush, watching the small red-head in the mirror copy. 'You think so?'

“Don't be modest. Before I go, I have one more thing to give you.” She reaches behind her back and pulls a small box from a bag. I didn't notice it. I tilt my head curiously as she holds it out to me. I pluck it from her hands and open the lid, gulping. A pair of silver star-shaped earrings twinkle in the light of the fireplace, a blue gem in the center of each.

I look up at Zelda, shaking my head slightly. 'No, Zelda, no...I can't. They're too expensive,' I think, holding the box back to her. She closes my hands around it, shaking her own head.

“Link, when will you realize that Rupees are not an issue? This is a gift from me, please take it.”

But it doesn't feel right accepting such a nice gift. Zelda lowers my hands, forcing me to hold onto the box.

“You deserve nice things. Just for tonight, okay?”

Just tonight...I guess it couldn't hurt. I smile gratefully, taking out my earrings and replacing them. For not changing them since I got them, I don't find it difficult to find the holes. The new star earrings hang from my ears slightly. I put my normal earrings on the bedside table, grab the mask and face the mirror a final time, placing the mask on my face and tying it up from behind. I really don't look much like me anymore. I think this might work.

“You should practice walking in the dress. I'll see you later.”

I'm left in a very awkward, stunned silence as Zelda closes the door behind her. After a few moments of looking everywhere but at the mirror, I decide to leave. If anyone finds this random girl in 'Sir Link's' chambers they might think I broke in. I listen for any footsteps and risk a peek outside my room, smiling when I see no one approaching. It's dark outside now, too, leaving only the hallway torches for light.

Where would be a good place to relax without being spotted in the Royal Tower?

The courtyard.

With my destination set I begin to walk, forced to take even smaller steps than normal so I don't trip over the hem of the dress. Coupled with darting behind something or into a vacant room whenever I hear footsteps the trip to the courtyard takes much longer than I would prefer. When I get here, though, I smile and walk about it. I go over to the bench, for once worrying I'll get myself dirty.

Feels weird worrying about something so silly.

“Wow, is that really you?” I look up, spotting Navi fly down from the branches of the tree. Oh no, is it easy after all? “You look so beautiful! And I must say, red suits you.”

'How'd you know it was me? I went through all this so no one figured it out!'

“I don't know anyone else who comes to this courtyard. Besides it's not so easy to trick a Fairy,” she jingles lightly, hovering at eye-level. “I hope you enjoy yourself. I've never been one for parties.”

'Me neither. In Ordon we had a few festivals, but nothin' like this.'

“You mean you didn't grow up in Castle Town?”

'Nope. I grew up in a village south from here.'

“What was that like?”

'Simple. Ordon's small, only a few dozen people live there. We raise large goats only native to the Ordon and southern Faron Provinces for milk, cheese and meat. I was raised by the blacksmith and his wife, Rusl and Uli, since I was a baby.'

“Raised? You mean you weren't born there?”

I blink, sighing. This is a topic I'm never fond of thinking about. The mystery of it all continues to drive me insane. But Navi's just curious, and by the sound of it there's an hour until the ball starts.

'Nope. No one knows where I was born, but I was brought to Ordon when I was very young, only a few months old. My dad brought me right to Rusl's doorstep, heavily injured and scarred with a burn, before he left. He left a message for me, sayin' that he and my mum loved me and would have kept me would it be possible. Then he disappeared. I know he died soon after. Rusl never knew what hurt him so badly.' I never know quite how to feel when thinking of my parents. 'Then they raised my like a daughter. I always had my best friend by my side, Ilia. We're practically sisters and she's the only one who can understand everything I mean to say without hearing me. She's the daughter of Ordon's Mayor, Bo. He's like an uncle to me. There's the shop keeper and her husband, Sera and Hanch, and they have a daughter named Beth. Then the windmill couple, Pergie and Jaggle, and their two sons Talo and Malo. There's the ranch owner Fado, who often needed help keeping the goats in check. Then with Rusl and Uli they have a son, Colin, and a baby girl now, Ruth.'

“Sounds like a happy place,” Navi jingles. “Do you miss it?”

'Every moment. But I'm happy here,' I smile at the stars. 'I was gettin' restless in Ordon, doin' nothin' but taking care of goats. I had a few adventures sometimes, but they either ended in disaster or were boring. I wanted more, I wanted with all my heart to see the rest of Hyrule. Now I have.'

“You sound just like Link. He wanted nothing more than to explore the world outside the forest.”

'Somehow I think that's somethin' all Links share.'

It wouldn't surprise me.

There's a ring and I look at the bell tower. How is it eight already? I play with the side of the dress, making a small face. Maybe I should just stay here. Sure it could be fun, but I can't even dance. I'll just end up standing around doing nothing and leave early. The wig's red hair falls into my eyes and I sigh, running a hand over it. Zelda, Nura and even Alex did this for me to enjoy the night. They wanted to see me be happy. Even if I despise Alex, he _did_ make this dress. How can I just toss all of their planning away because I don't want to go?

Exhaling, I stand from the bench, fixing my dress. Even if I'm not looking forward to dancing, I can just hang out with my friends, right? I look at Navi. 'Guess I'd better go. See ya later, Navi.'

“Have fun,” she bobs.

I exit the courtyard and sneak my way to the main corridor, stopping in my tracks when I see a crowd of people walking through as well. I gulp, taking a step away from them as they go by. How can I get to the throne room now? This is too big and I won't risk ruining the dress by going into the fray. Is there anybody here I know?

So I wait a little while, playing with my hands and fighting not to run back to my room. I notice several of the women cast me odd glances and a few spare me a glare or two. This doesn't help matters. “Look at that girl, she's obviously not from here,” I hear one say as they pass me. I rub my upper arm timidly. “Honestly, letting anyone attend. What is the Princess thinking? The Castle should only open its gates to those who deserve it.”

Ironically, this is the blonde girl who Adam and me throw eggs at. She always gives me these weird looks, which thanks to Nura I now believe to be flirtatious. You couldn't have let me live in ignorant bliss, could you, Nura?

'Okay, this _was_ a stupid idea. I'll apologize to everyone tomorrow, I can't do this.' I turn to walk away, but bump into someone. Blinking I look up to find a pair of people, a man and woman. The man is wearing a dark blue tunic with black breeches and the woman is in a sleeveless black dress. It is very hard to ignore the packed muscle on both of them. The man, who I find myself chest-level at, scowls down at me while the woman slaps his arm.

Before either can say anything I gulp and turn around, rushing into the crowd. I can't face people directly right now, I can't look anyone in the eyes. What if they find out? Dammit, I wish I could go as a servant...

I get pushed around and nudged as I make the trek to the throne room. Everyone is so much taller than I am, I can't even see where I'm going. The body-heat from everybody also makes me feel light-headed. I pull out of the crowd at one point into a small nook beside a suit of armour. I lean my back on the wall and put my head in my hand.

“There you are, Lauren!” A hand places itself on my shoulder and I look up, finding Nura in a brilliant red dress standing beside me. Her dress cuts off just below her knees and is light-looking, with slits down both sides of her hips. She has long, pink-ish sleeves down her arms made of a see-through material with slits at the shoulder, only held to her dress by two golden clips. A dark red veil covers her face, save for her eyes, and her hair is tied back into a high braid with gold ribbon tied into it.

Lauren?

“I have to call you something, don't I? So Lauren! Close enough without it being obvious,” she winks, patting my head. I guess she doesn't wanna toss the wig off so she doesn't ruffle it like normal. “Come on, let's get you through here before you bail. Glad to see you decided to come. That means I win the bet with Adam.”

I roll my eyes as she clasps my shoulders, putting me in front of her and walking confidently through the crowd. “Friends of the Princess! Move aside, please!” Nura smiles widely at the several people who glare at her, making them look stunned. “Kill 'em with kindness, makes 'em confused,” she whispers, flashing another smile at a woman who commented about 'copper-coloured bastards'. The comment almost makes me want to puke or hit the woman in the face. For her sake, it better not be both.

“Calm down. I can handle it.”

You shouldn't _have_ to! Goddesses, people can be such bigoted wankers.

Nura continues to push through the crowd, eventually getting us to the throne room. We both pause when we enter, awed by the decorations. The entire room has been re-fitted with tables of food along the sides, with an ensemble of musicians seated in one of the corners. Blue, red, silver and gold ribbons wrap around the columns, snaking and intertwining up and down them. At the moment everyone is enjoying the food and chatting.

I never knew this place could look so nice.

Nura continues to walk and I look forward, noticing she's taking us to Zelda and Pretty Boy, who are talking by the throne. Zelda is in a royal blue dress with gold and red jewels encrusted into the collar. The dress sweeps across the floor, sewn into a long cape clasped to her shoulders. I can only see the inside from here, but the cape seems to be a rusty red. Instead of her usual crown, she's wearing a taller one with three prominent spikes at the top, the middle rising her than the other two. In the three spikes are a sapphire, ruby and emerald going left-to-right. My eyes glance to the statue of the Triforce and the Goddesses. Let me guess, that is what it's referencing? Pretty Boy is wearing a cream-white, form-fitting tunic with silver breeches. There's a long sash crossing from his right shoulder to his left hip with several metal buttons attached to it.

“Hello, Your Highness,” Nura curtsies deeply. I clumsily follow her example when she looks at me. “I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Lauren. She's from outside of Castle Town and heard about the ball.”

Zelda smiles at me, winking lightly which is missed by Pretty Boy, who is studying me. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lauren. Did you make it here okay?”

Doing my best to play along I nod. Nura puts a hand on my shoulder as we stand straight again. “You'll have to forgive her, she's gotten a small inflammation in her throat. Can't utter a word at the moment.”

“I see. I hope you feel better soon, Lauren,” Zelda bows her head lightly.

“Princess, if we could go back to our topic?” Pretty Boy asks.

“Of course. About the Zoras, correct?”

“Yes. We also have Zoras in Termina, but I know that Hyrule is not close enough to the ocean for them to live. How is it they live in Hyrule?”

“I suppose that is another difference between our two Kingdoms. Hyrule's Zoras live up the mountain to the north, up a long river. I assume with differences in climate, the Zoras of Hyrule and the Zoras of Termina have adapted to fresh and salt water respectively.”

“And the Zoras of your Kingdom are responsible for the fresh water, correct?”

My mouth turns into a thin line as I watch the two of them talk. He likes to ask such specific questions. First about the Gorons, now about the Zoras. What next? The innocent village to the south? The creatures on Snowpeak? The ranch in South Hyrule Field?

“Yes,” Zelda hesitated before answering. The musicians in the corner begin to play their music. It's a fast, up-beat song that makes me feel like whistling with it. It takes me a few moments, and the stares from Zelda and Pretty Boy, for me to realize I am. The whistle dies on my lips and I cough into my hand, offering a small smile.

“Know this song, do you?” Pretty Boy smiles. “It is a song of the famous Indigo-gos, a Zora band who lived a long time ago. They called it the New Wave Bossa Nova, I believe.”

“It's lovely. The local Bard University offered to learn some of Termina's music so they could play both Hyrulian and Terminian classics.” I honestly cannot wait. Hearing new music is always amazing.

“Yes, I am eager to hear some of your own music. I'm aware much of it is very old, from the Era of Time, correct?”

“Indeed. Much of the music was founded and collected by the Hero of Time to aid him in his journey.”

“On the topic of Heroes, why is it that Sir Link cannot attend? Surely he would enjoy himself?”

“Link is feeling ill, he must rest tonight.” I play with my hands, fiddling with the purple finger-less gloves Nura had given me. My Triforce is warm and glowing lightly, like it always does when I'm around Zelda. Right now, though, it's making me worry Pretty Boy will catch on.

“I see. Such a shame.” Yeah, you sound _so_ heartbroken. “Excuse me? Not to be rude, but why are you still standing around?”

I blush when he addresses me. Great, I forgot I don't actually know Zelda, I shouldn't be relaxing by her side like this. I shrug sheepishly, reaching my hands into my pockets, which don't exist so I settle with folding them in front of me. I give a last glance to Zelda before walking off, feeling Pretty Boy's eyes on me.

I sigh, walking around the group of people beginning to dance. The band has switched songs, but it is still fast. Isn't this the song they play in Castle Town? I bob my head lightly and blush when my stomach growls. I rub my stomach and look at the buffet, the aroma making me drool in my mouth. Before I start making a mess I walk over, eyes set on the cooked Cucco and cow meat. I grab a plate and begin filling it with the various food, when I feel eyes on me. I turn my head to find the same blonde girl. She's looking at me with disgust. I smirk, slowly raising the wing of a Cucco to my mouth and taking the biggest bite I can manage. Just to annoy her more, I chew with my mouth open. She grimaces and turns away.

I snicker, closing my mouth and swallowing. The bite is a bit big for my throat and makes my eyes water, but that bit of torment was worth it. I go back to eating when someone taps my shoulder. Turning with cheeks full Adam grins at me excitedly. He's one of the few people not wearing any mask and just wears a copper tunic and brown breeches. His left ear, which I never even knew was pierced, has a simple gold hoop in it. “Why hello there, fellow red-head.” Oh, so there's another reason Nura didn't go with black. “Wow, you look very nice tonight. Never knew you could! Er, I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

Don't worry, I never knew I could either.

“How much food do you need?” he stares wide-eyed at my plate before glancing me up and down. “Point taken, you're _really_ tiny. I mean, _really tiny_. You can kind of hide it when you wear tunics and stuff, but it is really obvious now.”

Thank you, I never realized I am a tiny person. Thank you, oh great observer.

“Oh! Oh! I love this song!” he does a funny little dance in place. “Come on! We should dance!” he offers his hand with a smile. I look uncertainly at his hand. He knows I can't dance. “What's the harm? Not like you will hurt me.”

With a sigh I take his hand and he pulls me into the dancing group, swinging my arms in and out. Adam, the big goof he is, completely ignores the odd looks we receive as he dances without a care in the world. After a few moments of being tense as a board, I slowly begin to copy him. Soon, I forget all else and clumsily dance in a dress.

As the song ends Adam smiles at me, his face red from the amount of energy he spent. I guess I don't look much better. “See? Nothing wrong! You need to relax more. Nobody knows,” he whispers the last part when he catches me looking at everybody around us. “They just see a doofus and her friend.” This earns him a solid whack on the arm. We laugh, which in turn helps me let go of my tense shoulders. Okay, this isn't so bad. Dare I say, this is actually nice.

“Aww, such a nice couple.” Nura jumps in, watching Adam's face intently as his face turns even darker. “Two red-heads, having a blast.”

“We. Don't. _Love each other_ , Nura,” Adam pouts. “We probably have the most platonic friendship anyone could get!”

Eh, not exactly. Ilia, Zelda and Midna win before you, mate.

“You suuuure?” she leans on my shoulder and tweaks my nose. “Look how cute and innocent she is. So tiny and short.”

For Nayru's Love, Nura.

“Besides, you look alike right now! Matching is cute.”

“Find, you wanna match? Look who else has red hair,” Adam gently flicks Nura's braid. “You don't see us dancing, do yo-” Adam is cut off when Nura grabs his arms and walks backwards, dragging him along.

She gives him a smug smirk as she begins dancing, keeping a grip on his arms. Slowly and awkwardly he begins to follow. I snicker, the tables have turned. Playing now is a slower, slightly haunting melody. I feel like I should be walking through a haunted graveyard or something. For a moment I even imagine myself flipping upside-down.

Weird.

“I wish to apologize,” I almost jump out of my skin when Pretty Boy speaks up behind me. Between the music and people I can't hear very much. “Lauren, was it? I did not mean to be so rude.”

Uh, yeah, whatever.

“To apologize, would you kindly partake in a dance?” he holds out a hand and I lock my hands behind my back. No. I refuse to dance with this man. I don't want him anywhere close to my Triforce. I can feel it is warm under my glove. If he even sees the back of my hand he might see the glow through the glove, then this is all over. I don't want anyone finding out I'm Link, let alone _this buckhole_.

“There you are, Lauren.” We turn our heads to the tall man I had bumped into earlier. He is wearing a blue mask now, not like it mattered. I had only glanced at his face before running off. He has long blonde hair tied back into a tight, low horsetail and dark red eyes. Wait, red? “I was wondering where you ran off.”

Huh?

“Excuse me, but you are interrupting,” Pretty Boy says with a noticeable amount of anger.

“Am I? My apologizes, I thought I saw my friend refuse to dance with you.” Who are you and why do you call me your friend? “Or am I wrong?”

Pretty Boy scowls lightly before forcing a smile. Stop being such a baby.

“So are you wanting to dance with her instead?”

“What? No-”

“Then I see no reason as to why we shouldn't. She's not busy at the moment.”

Buck. Hole. Even bigger than that Sheik guy.

“Because she doesn't want to, obviously.”

The Duke doesn't scowl, but he doesn't look at all happy. Okay, creepy, why exactly does he want to dance so badly? “Fine. Enjoy dancing with your friend.”

I look at the stranger in surprise, he doesn't look back. “You're welcome. He was being creepy.” He looks down at me now. “But I doubt that will be the last time he'll try to dance with you. I can see why.”

I tilt my head. See why? What does that mean?

“Would you like to dance?” he asks, giving me a look as if to say 'with me or him?'

For the first time, I offer my hand to him with a small shrug. Strange how I would choose a complete stranger over Pretty Boy. But my judgment of people is decent, even if I'm oblivious to some things.

The stranger bows his head and takes my hand. As if on cue, the band begin to play a much slower song for the night. I pout, making to pull away. There's no way I can dance to this.

“He's watching,” the stranger says, looking over my head. “And your other two friends are busy at the moment. Just relax and follow my steps. It's easy.”

I look around for Zelda and I spot her watching the two of us. Instead of doing anything helpful, the Demon Princess just smiles and waves at me. I stick my tongue out at her from across the room, to which I see her shoulders shake in a laugh. The man snaps his fingers before my eyes to gather my attention. “I'm not going to hurt you or anything, stop acting like I will.”

Fine, not like I was worried. It won't take long for my knee to meet your 'happy place' if you turn out to be a creepy jerk.

He guides my hands to his shoulder, but I blush when I am forced to stand on my toes to reach. Dammit, this guy is so tall. He rolls his eyes and lowers my hand down his bicep, where I can actually stand properly. He puts his free hand on my waste and I shutter lightly, seeing him turn into that monster. I jerk away, hugging my arms to myself and looking down. I-I can't do this. I just _can't_.

“You're suffering trauma,” he states. I look up at him through my bangs and mask. “I noticed in your eyes, they're red and bloodshot. You haven't been sleeping, have you?”

I shake my head. It was all going so well. I thought I was _better_.

“I won't bite. Just relax,” he slowly closes the space and puts a hand on my shoulder. “I'm trying to help you. I know types like that man. You're also not helping matters with no talking.”

I cough into my arm, trying my best to make it believable. I'm not a good actor. Or am I the best?

“Ah. I heard there was a sickness going around,” he takes my hand gently and puts it back on his arm. The band begins to play a very slow, familiar song. My eyes widen, for a moment losing myself. This song, I heard it on Death Mountain. It was the first Howling Stone I encountered, the one that taught me that calm, haunting melody. The one that made me feel inspired and sad. I close my eyes, barely managing to hold back a howl. The Song of Healing, I called it.

My heart begins to feel light and I open my eyes, looking the man in the face. I'm not a person used to accepting help from others, but with the music behind me and the sincerity in his eyes I can't help but smile timidly. Okay, maybe one dance won't kill me. Then I can head back to my room and lull myself to sleep.

The man slowly guides me through the song, patiently letting me stumble over my feet and make mistakes. All the while he keeps talking, distracting me from my mistakes and the eyes on us. We keep eye contact as we dance and I can't help but find his eyes familiar. I've never met anyone with red eyes aside from that Sheik buckhole and his friend, but maybe it's not such an uncommon colour. I wonder if he sees more blue or purple in my eyes right now.

But I have to wonder why he is helping me. What does he get from it?

The mysterious man smirks at me, spinning me around to my surprise. I let out a small squeak when he does and he chuckles when I face him again, my face a deep red. “You act as if you've never danced before. Surely someone like you has been to one of these before.”

I shake my head with a shrug. I don't see why, right now I'm just some girl from outside the city.

“Really? Well what were you doing wandering the Castle like you knew it? My cousin pointed out the way you came from, the Royal Tower isn't it?”

Oh Goddesses, he knows. He must!

“So how is it a young girl like you has never been to a ball or celebration? You must come here regularly to know where to go so easily.”

I shrug. Maybe I have, and maybe I was simply a servant looking out for my Princess.

“Hmm, perhaps I should stop asking so many questions. You seem uncomfortable and it's not as if you could answer with whatever is bothering your throat.”

Thank Nayru.

“I'm not normally so chatty, but you've got me curious. I don't think I've met a girl as strange as you.” He looks up at the ceiling for a moment with a quiet hum, then smirks back down at me. “On second thought, you're the _second_ strangest girl I've met. Interestingly, I don't see her here.”

I look about, not sure who he's looking for. A friend, maybe? Maybe that girl he was with, I don't see her about. I hate it when people are secretive and cryptic.

After a few more minutes I pull away, having my fill of dancing with strangers. I offer a quick smile and go to back up, but someone behind me bumps me forward. My foot steps on the hem of my dress as I stumble and arms catch around me, pressing me into a chest. I'm frozen with shock before I look up. The man's looking down at me with surprise in his crimson eyes but a wide smirk on his lips. “Well hello.”

I blush, looking behind me to find whoever bumped into me. All I see are Nura and Adam dancing behind me, talking quietly about something. No one seems to have noticed my stumble, luckily. What just happened?

“I take it you don't often fall into men's arms?” he chuckles, brushing my dishevelled red hair from my eyes. He helps me stand straight and runs a hand in a circle on my back. “You're a clumsy little one.”

Yeah, you could say that.

Another slow song begins to play, a light song that I know I've heard. One that made me feel like I was riding beside spirits, guiding them to a new home of rest and peace. One that makes me forget all else and hum beside it, heading tilted to the side. It takes me a few moments to realize the man is swaying with me, a hand on the back of my head. I don't feel entirely... _un_ comfortable here. It's really kinda relaxing.

As the song comes to an end, there's a cling of glasses and I look to the throne, where Zelda and Pretty Boy are standing once again. “Thank you everyone who was able to make it tonight. I would like to propose a toast to our newest allies, Duke Edward of Termina. Ever since the destruction taken place on Death Mountain weeks ago, I have come to realize that we can always use extra support. Duke Edward, thank you for coming all this way to sort out these laws,” Zelda tips her glass to Pretty Boy, who bows his head deeply.

“My honour, Princess. I know, as a ruler, you had to think this through thoroughly. I must thank you for trusting me.”

I think she trusts you as far as she can throw you. She's doing this for Hyrule's sake, and for _your_ sake mister, you'd better not harm her.

I brush down my front as the music starts up again, fast music this time. The man taps my shoulder and bows his head. “A pleasure dancing with you, Lauren,” he smirks, walking by me. “Maybe one day I'll discover who that is under that wig of yours, hmm?”

My brain shuts down and I spin, but find him gone among the crowd of people leaving. Farore's Spirit, why does everybody enjoy breaking my mind? Standing in stunned silence leaves me open to getting pulled aside by Nura, who pinches my earlobe. “Aww, is little Lauren falling in love?” I scoff, pulling away. Love's not part of the plan. And what about you? I saw you getting all close-up to Adam! “Don't be mad, it's your fault you're so irresistibly cute.”

I'm not cute! I cross my arms with a huff. She just giggles. “Actually, I'm wrong, you're adorable. Well, that about wraps up the night,” she stretches very unladylike. She quietly flips off the group of women staring at her, not even looking at them.

Wait, it can't be over already. Isn't it only-

_Dong._

...one in the morning? What? Where did the eighth hour go?

Now aware of the time and the exhaustion that comes with it I yawn, scratching the back of my neck. 'How did he know?' Does he know who I really am, too?

And why do I suddenly feel very cold?


	6. The Sage's Domain: The Deity of Water

Chapter 5: The Sage's Domain: The Deity of Water

I sit still on the infirmary bed as the healer removes my splint. She looks at me critically and sternly, almost making me wish I could escape the room. “Now I want to make myself perfectly clear, Sir Link, I will not wish to see you in such a state for a good long while. If you would be so kind as to _not_ almost get killed every time you step outside your room you would save many of us heart attacks. I swear it won't be those monsters in Hyrule that will do me in.”

I smile sheepishly, moving my ankle in small circles. When I feel no burn of pain I smile, rubbing my shin as the healer's smile turns soft for just a moment. “Try not to push yourself for a while. You're leg may be healed but it may falter if you exert yourself. You are free to return to the Princess' side, Sir Link.”

I nod and stand, bowing my head to her before leaving. “And be sure to keep your little late-night rests with Princess Zelda on a minimum. I'm sure you would not like the attention of becoming King.”

My hand freezes on the door handle as my entire body begins to burn. I glance at her over my shoulder and she just gives me a sweet, calm smile. She laughs lightly when we make eye-contact.

“I'm only joking.”

Even so, she did _not_ have to say that. Now I won't get the thought out of my head. It's bad enough I'm _aware_ of the rumours surrounding me and Zelda, now I can spot them! Ugh, and here I was living in blissful naivety about both those rumours and the rich snobs flirting with me.

I shake my head and exit, running my fingers through my bangs. Goddesses I hope no one notices me flustered like this. That's the last thing I need right now.

“There he is!”

Scratch that, _that's_ the last thing I need. Nura leans on the wall beside a suit of armour, smirking delightfully my way. I turn on my heel and try to run off, but my leg strains and I stumble into a tapestry, taking out a few lines of thread as I face-plant onto the floor. I grumble and turn onto my butt, gulping as Nura crouches in front of me with her head resting on her hand.

“So, how's my little ball-room dancer doing, eh?”

As it turns out the other night during the ball, Nura had pushed me into the guy I was dancing with for a bit of 'fun.' She was able to do this without breaking stride dancing with Adam and moving away faster than I could look back. And she's loved every bit of teasing me about it. I've tried to avoid her but it's impossible.

“Good, still happy about it I see!”

I now notice the small smile on my face and stand quickly, fixing my hat as I blush and cough. She enjoys tormenting me a little _too_ much.

“Well good news for you, I'm not here to see you blush. Zelda would like to see you in her study.”

Please let me leave the Castle. Please.

Stacks of parchments sit on either side of Zelda's desk as she reads something, her quill behind her ear. When I close the door she looks up from her trance and smiles once before looking back down. “Thank you for coming, Link. I have a bit of bad news to share with you. Please, sit.” I play with my hands as I sit. Okay, maybe I'm not so ready to get on with this. “It's nothing too big. A pair of Zora soldiers came by this morning while you were in the infirmary. They said that Lord Jabu-Jabu's illness has gotten worse and needs medical attention. However their Domain cannot grow any form of healing strong enough to help. I've sent Nura to find what is needed and I'd like you to deliver it to the Domain.”

'How did he get sick? Isn't he a God?'

“He's a Deity. In the Sacred Realm he is immortal and not able to get sick, but to live in Hyrule he must be in his mortal form. While he is still strong he can still fall due to sickness or being killed. Hyrule's rivers are always flourishing when he lives here.”

'That makes no sense,' I scratch my ear. If he helps the rivers, why were we left suffering for three years?

“He hadn't had the energy to cross over to Hyrule then. He's actually only been at the Domain for just over a year now. Becoming a mortal is the hardest spell for any God, it takes thousands of years to get that energy. And there is only ever enough for one chance.”

I tilt my head. Zelda giggles, brushing her quill out of her hair. “I learned all this when I was in my personal limbo.”

When she says this I just nod and don't push further. That's a bad memory for the both of us.

'So...since I'm delivering this letter, that means you'll let me leave the Castle, now, right?'

“Yes. Not only that, but I want you to ask Prince Ralis if he has any knowledge on the Sages.”

'...You think I'm ready to start again?'

“Honestly? No. It would be great if we had time on our side, but we don't. Your body is healed and your mind is healing, that's the best we can do as of right now. Who knows what Zant has been doing all this time.”

'Okay,' I fight to hold back a grin. 'So why do I gotta talk to Ralis?'

“His line is descended from the previous Sage, that much is known. Queen Rutela had gifted me a book about the Zoras' culture and history when I was a little girl.”

'So Ralis is the Sage?'

“I don't know. No one knows how Sages are chosen. They're a lot more mysterious than we are. All we can do is hope it is blood-related and make the task of finding them faster. But from what I can guess, it won't be so simple.”

'It never is. When do I go?'

“Tomorrow morning Nura should have everything. She and Adam will be going with you, they insisted on it. I was quick to agree.”

Well then they won't let me out of their sight, will they?

'Why? It's just a delivery.'

“Link, your history of luck is nothing I have faith in. And if I hear that you got injured again because you went off on your own I will force a sleep spell on you for seven years.”

I wince, saluting quickly. 'Aye, message received.'

“There's one more person who is coming with you, which may surprise you.”

I tilt my head. Is Alex coming again?

-0-0-0-0-  
The Next Day  
-0-0-0-0-

“'Go fetch this,' he says. Not like he can't get off his own violet ass and help. Nooo, he's gotta read to catch up on Hyrule's history. What a prick, he just doesn't wanna get his hands dirty.”

I almost wish it had been Alex. Instead Shadow is coming with us to the Domain. He wouldn't say why, just that it involved his and Vaati's deal with the Goddesses. Why do they have to be so secretive about it? Even if none of us are keen on the idea, we're allies. Trust is needed and right now I don't trust these two strangers. For some reason I am even close to hating them.

What did these two do in the past to make me hate them so much in the present?

'I bet they hurt Zelda,' I think to Navi, who's resting on top Epona's head as we make our way out of the South Gates. 'I always unleash Din's Hell whenever someone hurts her.'

“Great Deku Tree you sound more and more like Link every time you think,” Navi giggles lightly, her wings flickering. “It's uncanny, really. How you two are so alike but so different.”

'Oh? What's different between us?'

“Well he was far taller.” I huff at her. “And bulkier. And believe it or not he was even more childish than you are. Growing up as a Kokiri gives you a strong care-free attitude to life and he held onto that way of life until he died.” I hear her voice crack and wince. It must be hard coming to terms with that, even after so many years. “But he was never careless. He always went out of his way to make others smile and happy. Even if it seamed hopeless. Both he and Zelda went through a lot back then but he was always able to keep smiling, to keep on being happy and cheerful. It was inspiriting, always reminding me why I was fighting so hard beside him. I'm only a weak Fairy, I could never do much, but he always said just being with him was enough encouragement for him.”

Her wings wilt the longer she talks and I feel guilt. I need to remember that Navi's forcing herself to talk to the reincarnation of her best friend, a stranger with a familiar name. If I were in her place I probably wouldn't have the strength to even look at me, let alone talk and smile around me.

In a lot of ways, Navi is braver than I can ever hope to be.

'Y'know, we won't make it to Lake Hylia until tomorrow and I've wanted to hear more about the Hero of Time. Would you like to talk about him and what happened?'

I feel her gaze land on me as she turns around. That was dumb of me. Why would I ask her to relive memories? They'll be painful for her. Link, why do you never think before you think?

“I'd love to, if that's really alright. I've had no one else to talk to about it for a long time. Fairies and Kokiri don't pay attention to the passage of time, not when they're eternal. Where should I begin?”

'How 'bout the day you guys met?'

Navi's aura becomes brighter and she claps her hands. “That's a perfect place to start! What you should know about the Kokiri...”

-0-0-0-0-  
The Next Day  
At Lake Hylia  
-0-0-0-0-

I sigh when my feet touch the ground. I've never understood why there's only one way to get in or out of Lake Hylia. While I much prefer the ride down to the ride back up, it's a bother just to get anywhere. At least before Midna could just teleport us out after a few Warps opened up. I rub the back of my head absently when I look at the canon as the others land on the docks beside me. I hate that thing.

It is a few hours after dark and I quickly begin to shiver standing so close to the water. The autumn whether mixed with the freezing water I'm about ready to be back in Death Mountain. The others land on the lake edge beside me, not seeming bothered by the chill. Not even Nura shows any signs of a shiver.

'How does that even work? She grew up in a bloody desert.'

“So Zelda said getting up the river will be the hardest part. How do we get there?” Adam asks.

“We should talk to Fyer, who runs that...thing in the middle there,” Nura looks about as puzzled at the cannon as I did when I first saw it. “He might be able to get us help from the local Zoras. If not, I'm sure Link can help us out. He's been up there before.”

Right, all this falls back to me, doesn't it?

I roll my eyes at them as they walk across the docks. There's only a small flame from inside the 'house' located underneath the canon. It's more of a shack, but I lived in a tree house so I can't really talk.

When Adam knocks on the door, I freeze on the spot. I feel like eyes are watching me. Slowly, as if to not startle a deer, I turn my head and look up. From the silhouette of the moon I can see a figure standing at the edge of the waterfall leading to the Domain. Some sort of cloth seems to flutter around their torso and legs. I shiver and reach in front of me, grabbing Nura's sleeve. I look at her in alarm and look back to the waterfall, but find no traces of life. There's no silhouette at all.

“It's okay, Link,” she says quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. “No one's going to hurt you on our watch. Come on. We'll talk to Fyer and get to the Domain before you know it!”

I wince lightly, unsure if what I saw was real or my imagination. The longer I stare at the outcropping, the more I begin to think it was just a waking nightmare. I hope to Nayru it was.

“What do you mean it's closed?” Nura asked, almost yelling at the stout canon worker.

“The Zoras closed up their boat rides yesterday. Should've come before dark,” Fyer said bluntly, not to the amusement of the Gerudo.

“Is there _any_ other way up?”

“Used to be. Used to be able to ride our tamed Kargarok up the river, but the thing dropped dead some time ago.”

I kick a small rock at the water, watching it skip a bit as I whistle softly. Wasn't my fault, nope. Not at all. That pillar came out of nowhere.

“That was the only way up?” Adam asks.

“Unless you got something that can fly there's no way you'll be able to get the medicine to the Zoras. I'd like to help, but even my canons can't get that range. And that one will send you beyond the Domain if you shoot it that a-ways.” I look at the Sky Canon with a reluctant nod. If that thing can shoot someone into the sky itself it can defiantly send us flying possibly even further than Snowpeak. Not even I would survive something like that.

What makes this all the more frustrating is now I do have something that can fly, but he's on the other side of Hyrule. He won't respond to a song on the wind like Epona. Din's Hell, he doesn't even know I'm up and at it again. Last he saw me I was unconscious and getting taken from him again.

I should have seen Rocky before I came here, but I don't think I'm ready to walk up that mountain.

“Why are there so few ways to get to the Zoras?”

“Fer a long time they didn't like bein' around Hyrulians. Not surpisin', the first Hyrulian settlers were pretty harsh when it came to who got what. Became dominate right quick, they did. Or so history goes. These guys have only started lettin' humans in about two hundred years 'go, from what I hear.”

“And they still haven't changed anything?”

“What? You expect 'em to build up-right bridges? They're on the top of a waterfall, kid, hard to get up there without their help. Now right now all I can offer are rides outta the lake. There's nothin' you lot can do to help them.”

“You seem so sure of that.”

“When you've lived 'ere as long as I have you're sure 'bout a lotta things. Now scat. I'm not wastin' any more time tryin' to talk sense to ya. There's no goin' up that river 'less the Zoras themselves help ya.”

With that Fyer shuts the door, leaving us to our thoughts.

“Well this day could be worse,” Adam shrugs.

“Could be better. I'll go back up tomorrow and see if Zelda has any ideas. You guys can stay down here and try to find a way up. For now there's a cave over there we can sleep in,” Navi says, having been quiet for quite some time. Guess she doesn't want everyone to know about her.

I can't sleep. The others fell asleep hours ago but I feel restless. The shadow I thought I saw continues to unnerve me. As if it will walk into the cave any moment and finish what Death Mountain had started.

I shiver in my bed roll, rolling to my side. For once it isn't from the dry cold seeping into my skin. I think I'd prefer that to this kind of chill. Pulling the bed roll over my head blocks out the dark cave, leaving me alone to my ever-troubled thoughts. Just what will it take to stop this dread?

'Dammit, brain, just stop thinkin' about it. It's in the past. It ain't gunna hurt me again.' I gulp and tuck my head into my arms, feeling another shiver. 'It won't.'

Before I can fall asleep I feel a cold chill hover over me. Blinking I notice a darker shadow looming above my back, causing me to tuck myself into my shoulders and tremble. Oh Great Golden Goddesses I'm gunna die.

“Hey,” I feel a hand press against my shoulder and flail, striking the hand with my fist and hitting something behind it. Panting I glare at Shadow laying on the ground holding his groin. “Ow ow ow...” he mutters, squinting at me. “'Aight, remind me not to sneak up on you again. But listen, you and I both know there's no way for us all to get to the Domain, right? Well I know a way that can get _us_ both up there to do our things then get outta here. I betcha we could do it by morning!”

I sit up, cautious. Something tells me I won't like what he's about to say.

“There's an Entrance over in those rocks there, that's what me and Vaati use to become Minish sized. We become small and ride a bird or something up then come back! Simple, right?”

I look at Nura and Adam who are both fast asleep. Sneaking away will be easy, almost too easy, but I can't just leave. I can't put them through all that worry over again just to find me injured. And I feel safe with them in my sights. I won't feel safe around Shadow alone.

“Okay, okay I see how this is going,” Shadow shrugs, facing the cave entrance. “I guess we can wait until morning for that fairy to show up with a solution. Problem is something might happen over the night to cause harm to the Zoras. I can see you're too scared to see it for yourself.”

Nothing has happened in weeks, the Zoras won't be hurt in a night.

“You're so foolish. You think that because nothing happened before means it won't happen now? Back on Death Mountain you won. You won and saved the Gorons, slaying an ancient dragon in the process. Whatever that dragon was resurrected for, it was needed. You killed it and set back the plans of whoever brought it back. They needed to recuperate and re-think their plans just like you did. Trust me, Link, even the enemies must eat and rest.”

He turns to me, thumbs tucked into his belt. “But yes, you're correct. I guess that menacing shadow was just in your head after all, hmm?”

What does he mean by that? Did...did he see it, too?

His smile cuts like a scar in the dim cave, his eyes flashing lighter for a moment. “Heh, whatever that thing was was real. It was just smart enough to hide when it was spotted. Do you really want to risk that thing _not_ hurting the Zoras or their God because it hasn't done so yet? They're frightened, scared of something up there. Why else would they close their boats for humans; unless they wanted to keep humans away and safe?”

His grin makes me play with my hat, glancing back at my friends. He's been speaking only loud enough for me to hear, they're still sound asleep. “Come on, Link. We have our missions to complete. The fate of Hyrule lies on you finding that Sage, and my fate relies on me getting what I need. It's your choice, but I'm going. I don't want to live in debt for the rest of my existence.”

I watch him leave the cave before turning my head to them. My heart races and when I look back at the moon dipping into the cave I know my choice. Quietly I grab my supplies and slip them over my back, sliding my feet into my boots as I walk out. At the edge of the cave entrance there's dirt, where I begin to sketch. I don't know if they'll ever forgive me, I don't know if I'll ever forgive me. All I can hope is that I don't ruin our friendship. I don't know what I would do without these arseholes.

I pull out the ocarina, looking up at the waterfall as wind tugs at my clothes. The moon is high, night will last another few hours. I won't make it back before morning. It isn't too late. I can still go back into my bedroll and pretend I slept. Looking at the entrance it is tempting, but I refuse to let whatever shadow I saw destroy another race.

The Kokiri's Medley dances across Lake Hylia, causing the wind to pick up and surround me. When it dies down, I look back through the grass. This is insane. I'm insane. But I suppose that's nothing new for me. I pull out the bag of medicine, opening the top and looking at the powder inside. It has a deep blue colour, doused in the strongest healing potions Zelda could find. She's so confident this will be more than enough to cure Jabu-Jabu of this illness and I hope it is.

I put it back into my Baggie and turn to a moving blade of grass, where Shadow steps out from with a Keese following behind him. My hand flies to my hilt out of instinct, but the flying rat doesn't show any signs of danger. Shadow smirks and climbs behind its head. “Well? Are you going to get on or not?”

All my friends are going to kill me.

I climb onto the Keese's back, thankful I don't have to be carried this time. Shadow tugs the Keese's ruff and it takes off. No turning back now. Now I'll have to live with whatever consequences I've walked myself into. With a final glance back at the cave I run a hand over my leg, feeling it hitch slightly. My body might just give out before I have to face them again.

The rushing river has always unnerved me. Just one mistake and I'd be sent under the surface with no way of escaping. That was before when I was a wolf being carried in the talons of both a Twilight and regular Kargarok, trusting Midna enough to take us up. Even then I would dip into the water and almost be pulled away. And now I'm small enough to be stepped on. I won't survive a minute down in that river if something happens to crop up. And I know my luck, it's never on my side unless I'm close to death.

“Stop worrying,” Shadow says over his shoulder. “You act as if the entirety of Hyrule is out for your blood.” He laughs for a moment before tilting his head back slightly. “Heh, on second thought, I guess it is. Even I still wanna kill ya, if I'm to be honest.” And so my hand flies to my hilt and I'm ready to run the doppelganger through with little remorse. “I won't. Jeez, you need to calm down. Not everyone who wants to kill you will follow through.”

'I have little experience with people not following up on promises,' I think, feeling my scar burn at the memory. As if I couldn't trust you any less.

I run a hand through my hair. This is _beyond_ insanity. I'm putting all my faith in the words of someone I don't trust and who just said he _really_ wants to kill me. I almost wish someone had woken up and slapped me across the face to wake me up from this stupid plan.

Scratch that, I should have slapped _myself_ across the face with my own shield.

But on the bright side, we're making it up. There's been no signs of danger and we're almost at the boats. We can just walk from here, thank Nayru. Go in the Domain, give the medicine, let Shadow do his own thing and get information on the Sage. Simple. It's all so simple.

Something's going to go wrong. I can feel it.

We land by the Howling Stone and I have to cover my ears. This small it's so loud. Shadow wanders off as the Keese turns to dust, making me cough and wave at the cloud. It's difficult to play the Medley over the song of the stone, but I manage to finish by the time Shadow jumps off a stump. He stretches and smirks at me, putting his arms to the side as he shrugs. “Told ya we'd be fine.”

I stare at him blankly, then flip him off. He just laughs and walks around the cliff to the Domain. I move my feet to step in beside him. The Zoras won't let a stranger wander into their home without someone they know and trust. Not a moment after we enter the Domain two spears block out path. “No one is allowed entrance into the Domain while our Lord Jabu-Jabu is ill.”

I elbow Shadow in the ribcage before he can say something stupid and pull a letter from my Bag, handing it to them seal-up. Their oval eyes widen at the Princess' seal. They bow their heads and step aside, one offering me a kind smile. “Welcome back, Sir Link. Prince Ralis has been expecting you. He apologizes for the inconvenience of the boats. Incidentally he was going to send down an escort in the morning.” Blinking, I slowly turn a heated gaze to Shadow, who blankly stares back as if caught in a trap. After a few moments he offers a sheepish smile, but I just kick him in the shin before walking past the guards. Nayru's Love Nura's going to kick my ass for no reason.

I'll be sure to use Shadow as a shield.

One of the guards talks quietly as he guides me towards the water. There's a boat waiting at the dock and he ties a rope around his waste, smiling back at me. I smile back and sit inside, waiting for Shadow to clumsily get in. He does so by falling onto me onto the floor of the boat. He shoots to his feet and dusts off his tunic as I sit up and glare at him. Do _not_ make things worse for yourself.

“Heh, sorry?” he offers with a shrug, rubbing his shin. The Zora guard raises an eyebrow at us before gesturing to the massive waterfall leading to the top of the Domain. I smile and nod, letting him know we're good. He dives into the water and tugs the boat along at an alarming speed, enough to allow us to climb the waterfall. In seconds Shadow is at the side of the boat, hand over his mouth. I snicker.

“Watch it. I might just aim at you,” he says through a sickly burp.

It takes no time getting to the Throne Chamber. I walk on by the guards but hear spears cross behind me. “Our apologies, but you do not have an audience with Prince Ralis. We will have to ask you to wait until morning to ask your questions.”

“But he got to go!”

“He is here on request and is a dear friend to our Prince.”

“How much royalty do you know?!” Shadow yells after me.

I walk into the Chamber, where Ralis is pacing tensely in front of the Throne. He notices me quickly and lets out a sigh, running up to me. “Thank you for getting here so quickly, Link. We can't see Lord Jabu-Jabu yet, though. Only the Keeper can approach him when he's ill and right now she's gone missing. We've been looking for her all day.”

Of course she has.

“But I know there's more to your visit,” he sits down on his Throne. It's still far too big for him, there's even enough room for me to sit beside him with plenty of room. Which, Ralis being Ralis, allows to happen. His eyes are solemn and heavy. “We heard about what happened on Death Mountain, with the Gorons. I know you were close friends with them, Darbus especially. We met up with each other a lot over the last few months, he'd offer some advice in stead of my mother and we'd have a lot of fun. When we talked about how you helped me come to terms with my role he wouldn't stop saying how thrilled and proud he was to have you as a Brother. It was sad to think I knew he would die one day. I just had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.”

I look at him in surprise. He _expected_ Darbus to die? Why?

He gives the smallest of smiles. “Darbus was born to be the Sage of Fire. Mother told me all about them. About how one day they would arise to help another Hero. She met Darbus once in her life, and that moment she said she knew he would one day be Awoken as a Sage. Now I've set aside my free time to learn all I could about the Sages. I even learned that one of my ancestors was the previous Sage of Water. My mom was even named in her memory,” he smiles fondly, looking deep into the Zora pool.

The Goron Elders said Darbus was the descendant of the last Sage. Does that mean Ralis _is_ the Sage?

“In conclusion of all my research, I can happily say I'm not the Sage you're looking to find. While my ancestor was the Sage, that doesn't mean it's a family-exclusive thing. Sage's aren't reincarnate like you are. They aren't the same soul reborn in a different body. They're different people and souls all together. The previous Sages pick from a race of their choice, normally their own, and when Hyrule's in danger that Sage will be born.”

Great. So now I'm back to the beginning. If Ralis isn't the Sage, who is?

“My mother had an apprentice before she died. She found her when she was just a baby. She was a Zora no one had ever seen before, with very light scales and dark green fins on her forearms and head. She also had the ability to use magic unique to Zoras, but lost over generations. She was an Ocean Zora from the far north. No one knew how she was found, but mum took her in to care for her. This was before I was born and that Zora became like a daughter to mum, then a sister to me. Mum had magic and was supposed to be the Keeper should Lord Jabu-Jabu come back to aid us. When mum fell ill, she told me I'd be a good Zora King and appointed Firin ***** **(1)** Keeper, something no one's ever given to someone not of royal decent. She took it with pride and has kept Lord Jabu-Jabu fed and healthy. He needs a Keeper because unlike other Deities, our Lord isn't completely...sentient. But now we can't find Firin and it's too dangerous going near Lord Jabu-Jabu when he's sick. I'm sorry you came all this way to find us in more trouble, but I can't thank you enough for helping.”

I look to a sealed off chamber behind the Throne. I had seen it before, but it had still been frozen during my last visit. Now it was open and I can see a stone peer through it. It can't be too hard to give the medicine to him now. I get off the Throne and Ralis is quick to get in my way, shaking his head. “Link, thank you, but you _can't_ go in there. Only the Keeper-”

“Prince Ralis! Come quickly!” the guard yells from the waterfall. We enter the Domain, finding a shadow hovering high above the center. A shadow with a strange mask hiding his face.

My fist clenches at Zant as the tyrant looks down on the attempts to attack him. He raises both arms and a sudden, very bright light appears. It makes me wince and Shadow yelps as he hides behind me, the small amount of his skin shown burning and blistering on contact with the sudden burst of heat. I tug at my collar as the night turns to day. I begin to see the normal citizens faint under the heat, their skin drying out quickly.

“Prince, what are your orders?” Despite looking as if she's boiling alive, the Guard Commander salutes the Prince, ready to fight.

“Secure the people to the Throne Chamber. Ensure they get plenty of water. Their safety comes first. Link, I hate going against my word, but go to Jabu-Jabu's lake. Take this and ensure he eats it,” he hands me, to my distaste, a ripe stinkfish. “Go now. We'll cover. If he gets this intense heat to our Lord, Hyrule will face another drought. And we might not recover this time.”

So much for only their Keeper. I run back, not stopping until I am through the tunnel and free of the heat. I hope Zant didn't see me. I don't need him messing with me.

As I walk to the stairs of the peer, I hear a crash and look back at the tunnel. It's caved in completely. Shit, of course that would happen.

I'm starting to think that as much as the Goddesses are on my side, they just like to mess with me.

'Okay okay, focus on this dumb fish,' I hold it away from myself as I dig for the medicine bag. I gag at the smell and lay the fish on the ground, grabbing handfuls of the powder and stuffing it in through the mouth and gills. 'Ugh, this is so gross.' Funny how I no longer flinch at blood, but the moment my hand touches something slimy? I feel ready to throw up.

With the fish stuffed I stand, looking around the giant lake with caution and awe. It has to be about ten times larger than Lake Hylia, with crystal clear waters that grow so dark I can't even see the bottom. Yet, I see no sign of a giant fish god. Frowning I step towards the edge of the peer, squinting against the rising sunlight and raising a hand over my eyes. I put my boot half-off the peer and gaze down into the water, my breath hitching when I see the helmeted face of Zant.

I turn around and my surprise turns to hatred as the tall Twili stands silently behind me. I can feel his gaze looking me up and down. I drop the fish and unsheathe my sword, ready to fight him should he come at me.

“You are impossibly hard to defeat,” he says, taking a step towards me. I begin to run at him but a foggy red/brown magic surrounds my wrist and ankles, lifting me off the ground upside-down and making me drop my weapons. I snarl and thrash as he brings me close to his face, lifting the face of his helmet. I try to hide my fear, but I know he knows what I'm afraid of. “But I suppose that just makes this more fun.”

He spots the Kokiri Stone dangling in front of my mouth and picks it up, tugging my face closer than I would like. “Intriguing.” The foggy magic enters my Baggie, lifting out all my other weapons and tools. They all clang to the ground and I flail, trying to be released from the grip. He pulls out the Ocarina last, turning it around in his hand. He smiles, making me wince at his breath. He smells like he's rotting from the inside out. “Let's see how we can make this work.”

The red/brown magic sinks into the Ocarina, playing a frighteningly familiar song. Zant's smile grows as a tornado surrounds me. My fear grows ten-fold and I am rendered into a tight ball, unable to move and terrified.

'H-how can he use it? H-how does he _know_ it?' The fog slowly surrounds me, choking out all light and leaving me trapped. I feel tears begin to run down my cheeks as I shake my head. No. This _can't_ be happening. I can't be small in _Zant's presence._ I think to take off the necklace too late as my mind finally catches up to me. Zant tosses me onto the stinkfish, where I fall chest-deep into a gill. I squirm to escape, but look up in terror as the Twili lifts my very own Ball and Chain above me. Why did I keep that thing as a memory for Midna?

I cringe and close my eyes, slipping inside the damn fish with a shiver, when a rumble shakes the lake. I see a shadow cover the fish and hear the distinct sound of Zant teleporting. Dumb coward. I struggle to escape the fish's insides, but only manage to stick my head out before I feel a gust of wind. Looking over my back I see a giant, dark red cave waiting to greet me. Looking up further I see three rows of both dull and sharp teeth. N-Nayru's Love. I scramble out of the fish, covered in fish blood and slime, but fall forward when the Lord of Zoras exhales.

I don't get a second chance to run when he begins to inhale. I only run in place for a few seconds before the very Ocarina that got me into the mess slams into me, knocking me back to be taken into the air by the 'wind'. I scream when the back of my head slams into the top row of teeth, everything turning blurry as I fall.

-0-0-0-0-

I open my eyes in a daze, coughing weakly and jolting myself from slumber. A throbbing headache pounds against my skull and I groan, pushing myself up. I feel my hands slip a bit and try opening my eyes wider, but can't force them to. I hear a trickle and crawl over to it, dunking my hands in and washing my face with the water. I find it a bit thick, but don't think twice when I cup some in my hands and drink. I cringe, reminded of a time when a Chu-Chu decided it'd be fun to jump into my mouth. Why is the water so thick?

I shake my head and take the moment to look around as it begins to grow humid. This is bad. Has Zant affected the entire Domain? If a single Zora has died I will ensure his death is not as swift as last time. I hiss a bit when my hands sting and I unclench my fists. I can kill him when I find him. Only problem now it seems like I'm trapped somewhere.

'What happened again? Zant used some magic to manipulate the Ocarina and shrank me,' I slowly begin to remember what happened when my eyes finally seem to adjust to the absolute darkness. Everything around me seems to have a dark red-grey tone to it, with pillars of grey-white at one side and a dark shadow at the other. 'Okay, weird. What kind of place is this?'

My eyes land on a large shape a few metres from me. Curiously I walk up to it, slipping a bit on the soft floor, and put a hand on it. I groan, ramming my forehead on it. It's a round, smooth wooden object. The Ocarina. The centre of my problems right now. I growl lightly and kick the bottom, scratching my head. Exactly how am I supposed to use this?

Before I can think of a plan the entire place shakes, throwing me onto my back violently. I shiver as water drips off me and glare at the roof. My eyes widen when I see a silhouette above me, slowly rocking side to side. The shape looks like a cocoon or a beehive. But it's impossibly large, even if I was my normal height. I get to my feet and, at last, am able to see my surroundings completely.

My ears drop. I am greeted by three rows of large teeth, blocking all possible light. The red walls pulse regularly and the floor remains still, but is covered in pools of liquid. I look at my back and pull my arm away from my side, finding a string of water follow thickly.

Oh Goddesses. Oh Great Golden Goddesses. I feel my face turn pale as I put a hand over my mouth, gagging and sputtering.

'Jabu-Jabu inhaled,' I remember with wide eyes.

Farore's Spirit I was swallowed by a giant fish god fairy-size. Farore's Spirit I just _drank_ what I thought was _water._ My stomach challenges a rebellion but I force the bile back down, clearing my head by closing my eyes. Don't think about it, just don't think about it and move on. No one ever has to know about that. It never happened.

Opening my eyes I focus on the Ocarina. I need to be normal, fast. I have to try. Before something else decides to happen. I place my hands in the holes and sit on top, frowning as I use the mouthpiece to stand on top. And I can't even reach the top of it like this. I huff at my bangs and sit down heavily, crossing my arms. Great. Perfect. Farore's Spirit this has turned into _such a great day_. Why the Din's Hell did I listen to the one guy I couldn't trust any less?

'Why am I an idiot? I trusted him now I'm trapped in a Goddess-damned fish god the size of a fairy. Lovely. Just _fantastic._ Congratulations Link, turns out you really _are not_ the Keeper of Wisdom.'

And just what do I do now? There's no way I can get Jabu-Jabu to open his mouth. Do I just sit here and wait for someone to find me? For Zant to come kill me?

I sigh and slide off the Ocarina, cringing as my boots sink into the tongue. Ew, this is so gross. I couldn't have just gone strait to the stomach, could I? I had to suffer through saliva. Every step I take gets more of it stuck to my boots and I close my eyes, groaning and feeling my face become more pale. I will _murder Shadow_. Should have kicked him in the groin, not the shin. Make him pay for all this buckshit.

My thoughts begin to quickly brew different ways to kill a doppelganger and make it seem like an accident when everything jolts suddenly, making me fall onto my face. I gasp and sputter, cringing deeply as I squint around me. I feel myself begin to slide back and gasp, trying to grab something but I only slip and begin to fall. As if to rub it all in, the Ocarina once again strikes me, sending me flying further. I watch it fall down a tube opposite me and I reenter complete darkness, unable to see even with my enhanced sight. Left falling blind, I continue to flail and reach out to try and catch anything.

To my surprise my trip stops short suddenly, leaving me winded on my back. I hold my chest as I wheeze, rolling to my side and looking around in a daze. I push myself up, gagging as the soft flesh makes a noise through my gauntlets, and find I've landed on an outcropping of flesh. A horrid, acidic smell rises from the tunnel below and I can hear a faint hiss.

I'm above the stomach, but thank Goddesses I'm not _in_ it. I get to my feet once I get air back into my lungs and look around the outcropping. There's a large hole in the 'wall' behind me that has a small light in the distance. I'm not taking anymore chances of death so I begin to walk through, looking back in worry.

Did I just lose the Ocarina a friend in my past life gave me?

'If this place doesn't, Navi's gunna kill me.'

-0-0-0-0-  
In the Domain  
-0-0-0-0-

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!”

Words alone could not describe the extreme rage Nura felt towards the deceiving little asshole that was Shadow. She takes great pleasure in seeing the shorter man squirm under her gaze and avert her eyes. “You managed to get Link _out of our sights_ by manipulating h-him, then you _fucking lose him?!”_

“Hey! H-he wanted to-”

“Oh I'll get to him when I find him. And he'd _better_ be alive or you won't have to worry about your debt,” she grabs the front of his tunic and brings him to her face. “Now you're going to help us clear these rocks or so help me I'll _crush you under them!”_

“Alright! Fine! Lay off!” she pushes him to the ground and steps over him, muttering every curse, Hylian and Gerudo, under her breath.

“Yeah I'd try not talking to her for the rest of the day...maybe the next year,” Adam suggests, rubbing the back of his head.

“The Din's Hell are _you_ so calm?” Shadow scowls.

“Oh trust me, I'm not. I'm a panicking nervous wreck mixed being strangling you and fainting,” Adam says, his face straight and his voice emotionless. “I'm just in better check of my rage than Nura.”

“Clearly,” he mutters and follows the deranged Gerudo. Now he wouldn't have any time to find the first ingredient with her breathing down his neck.

Hovering above the trickling waterfall of the Domain is Navi, looking down petrified by the sight. All but a few drops remain of the marvellous home of the Zoras. A few of the elderly and even a couple children did not survive the sudden lack of water. Her aura is a deep, solemn black-blue and very weak, revealing the Hylian-like woman behind it. She slowly falls to the ground, hand cupped over her mouth as sobs shake through her body.

Would she ever escape the memories of the past?

_This can't happen. Not again. Not to this wonderful, beautiful kingdom. Not again...We must stop this._

“Hey, Navi. The way's clear now. We'll find Link and get whoever did this,” Adam offers a strained smile. The Guardian Fairy doesn't speak, but just flies past him towards the tunnel.

Entering the lake, with Prince Ralis' pardon, they don't find any signs of Link. Not even Jabu-Jabu is sitting on the surface. Navi hovers over the water, looking around with her aura turning black. Would the Deity be hiding at a time like this? Even with her memory she can't recall much about him. He was something she didn't really understand all too well, unlike the Deku Tree or the Golden Goddesses. He never spoke, never seemed to even move. So why would he have disappeared when his Domain is in danger?

_Unless he's also in danger, which would make more sense he would hide. Oh what was it Ruto said? He acted more like an animal? Why can't I remember right now?_

“I WILL MURDER YOU!” Navi snaps out of her thoughts to see Nura on the dock, her elbow-blades glinting. Navi gasps and flies over, flying just above the Gerudo's shoulder and her aura dissipating all-together. A pile of weapons lay on the ground, discarded and scattered. There are a few singe marks on the stone, showing signs of magic, but no blood.

And Link is no where in sight.

As Nura begins to tear into Shadow, looking about ready to pounce on him, Navi looks at the items in puzzlement. Link was attacked, obviously, but something about the pile seems off. Like something is missing. _Saria's Ocarina_ , she realizes, flying among the pile for a closer look. _It's not here. So Link still has that, but that doesn't solve the problem. But that's not all..._

“No fish.”

“Hm?” Adam asks, pulling Nura away from punching Shadow in the nose. “What did you say?”

“Shadow, did Link have a fish on he-him when he came in here?” she flies in front of his face, making him blink and back up.

“Uh, yeah. The fish prince let him go during the attack, gave him this fish to put the medicine into.”

 _Of course she had a fish. Of_ course _she had a fish on her,_ Navi groans, looking at the water distastefully. _Just how much are you going to follow in Link's footsteps?_

“I know where Link is. He was swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. Just wait!” Navi says, catching Nura's attention before she truly punched Shadow. “Jabu-Jabu is a very strange being. His insides are not so straight-forward, they're filled with all sorts of tunnels and passages that he can change on his own free will. This is supposed to happen to allow whoever feeds him the ability to go inside and leave safely. But he's sick, his Domain was just attacked and he must have been confused when a fight began right near him. He must have smelled the fish and, thinking he was being attacked, swallowed it and Link alongside it. I'm unsure if the person who attacked him went in as well or fled.”

The three humans stare at the Fairy in confusion. Her aura turns light orange as she blushes, just noticing she was rambling. “How do you know?” Adam asks, not entirely sure he wants to hear the answer.

“Because we were swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu before. Back then he was being attacked from the inside by a parasite and was _very_ angry about it.”

“So we just have to hope the medicine helps him and he lets Link out?”

“I don't think we have that long to wait.”

Navi turns to the end of the dock when Adam says this. The Guardian of the Zoras rises from the lake, splashing a large wave over the dock. Unlike a thousand years ago his scales are darker and he is much larger. He looks more akin to a shark, with a long nose and a slimmer body. A large fin on his back is completely black while the rest of him is a dark grey-blue. Despite his intimidating appearance, he hasn't lost his large, wise black eyes. Although they do seem heavy and dry. Navi wonders if he remembers her, or if his memories restarted upon becoming an eternal being once more.

“Um, h-hi? Could you l-let our friend out?” Adam says, shivering as he hides behind Nura, who's frozen to the spot with fear and fascination.

His docile black eyes study the group, landing on Navi finally. A small spark seems to light, making Navi wave a little bashfully. Well he seems to remember her. With this in mind she timidly flies to his eye, gulping at the massive size. His eye alone is so big even a Moblin would be dwarfed beside it. “Hello, Lord Jabu-Jabu. You seem to remember me, right?”

The Deity lets out a low, long moan in confirmation. “Oh, good. Earlier today a young man came by, very short and wearing a green tunic. He had a fish to give you to help cure your illness, which seems to be going away now, yes?”

Once more Jabu-Jabu moans.

“Very good. I was wondering if you could let him out? Or help guide him back out?”

He doesn't moan or move to open his mouth, letting out a confused noise. Navi's wings flicker, mimicking his confusion. “Do you not know where he is inside of you?”

“She's talking to a fish,” Adam whispers to Nura, stepping out behind her.

“Shush, he's a Deity. Do you want to end up inside his stomach for talking before you think?”

“I see. Well, if you really can't locate him, would it be possible for you to open your mouth? We could search for him.”

Lord Jabu-Jabu's eyes suddenly grow narrow, turning feral as they lock on something behind the humans. Navi backs away from the eye and gasps, seeing the strangely-dressed man from the Forest Temple. Her aura turns a bright shade of red as she flies at the others. “What did you do to him you-” Nura catches her in her hands before the Fairy can go further and get hurt.

Zant vanishes, appearing above Lord Jabu-Jabu's head. He let out a dangerous groan, turning his mouth up to bite the Twili but Zant summons a large pillar-like object. It sinks directly into the hidden blow-hole on top of the Lord's head and he roars, shaking the entire lake and Domain. Zant disappears in particles, leaving behind a transformation. Strange red runes began crawling over Jabu-Jabu's scales, his body turned more grey and sickly and his eyes cloudy.

Navi escapes Nura's grasp and turns bright red in fury. “That coward!”

Lord Jabu-Jabu began to open his mouth wide, inhaling deeply.

“Welp he has the right idea. Bye! Gak!” Adam grabs the back of Shadow's collar, preventing him from leaving and giving him a cold stare.

“Oh no you don't,” he must yell over the gale tugging at their clothes. “You're the reason we're in this mess. You're more than welcome to come!”

Instead of struggling, Navi lets out a war cry and flies directly into the Deity's mouth unafraid. She will _not_ allow that coward to harm her child or the Lord of Zoras. She will find Link somewhere in here even if she must die trying. “What are you all waiting for?” she yells back at the others.

“I HATE ALL OF YOU!” Shadow yells as the rest follow. He's the last to be brought in and the teeth close behind him, almost on top of his foot.

And now they are left in absolute darkness.

“So...down?”

-0-0-0-0-  
Link's PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

Down. The tunnel has lead me to a source of light, a Buri floating around lazily above a new tunnel that leads straight down with no possible stop in sight. And I am not about to jump blindly into something that may very well get me killed, thanks.

I hate being inside a giant fish. Every step I take makes a soft, squishy noise and I am _this_ close to throwing up, the walls pulse every few moments and I can see veins through the flesh, it's dark enough to leave me pretty much blind even with my Twilight Sight, I have no weapons because of that _cowardly Twili._ _Where has my luck gone?_

'Don't be silly, Link, you never had any luck to lose. The world's been out to get you since you were born! Such is the fate of the Chosen Hero of the Gods!' I think angrily, looking around the tunnel searching for another way out. Why does a giant fish have such a strange body structure?

The Buri begins to go down slowly, the shadows of it shocks casting over the walls. As it passes my little ledge I get hit by a small spark. Now normally it wouldn't have bothered me, but everything about this situation is _not_ normal. Being as small as I am the spark strikes me like a bolt of lightning, making me seize up and slip. I go over the side and land on top of the Buri, grimacing as I sink slightly into the squishy, transparent cap. The core of the creature pulses, sending a wave of lightning over it. I scramble to my feet and just barely managed to jump over it. On my landing my foot slips off the cap and I land on my back, sliding down the side rapidly.

Again I only fall for a short moment before I stop completely. I bounce a bit on impact with the ground and roll, ending on my side with my back to the wall. I groan, picking myself up and looking up to see a very dark area again. The Buri gives off some light but it hurts more than it helps, now letting my vision adjust.

I squint around, seeing a few tunnels leading in different directions when there's a sudden loud groan. The floor vibrates and I wince as I fall into the wall, unable to steady myself. Once the noise and shaking stops I take in a few breaths before pushing myself off, but find there's now an eerie red glow around me. Looking down and around there are red lines glowing through the muscle and flesh, giving light. This does nothing to ease me. I feel my stomach drop as I recognize the lines as the corrupt Twili runes. And this is the flesh of a living creature, a Deity no less.

Something really bad just happened outside and I fear Zant is behind it.

This settles it, I need to get out of here and stop whatever just caused Jabu-Jabu's veins to glow like this. I begin following a rune into a large tunnel, the largest of the ones I see. Down it I hear a low rumble like snores and gulp, mustering myself before moving forward. If there's some sort of monster in here, I have no idea why there would be but stranger things have happened, I have little interest confronting it.

Advancing through I begin to grow more worried as the runes become denser and brighter. Occasionally everything will violently jolt, throwing me off balance and making me stumble. I glance at the ceiling of the tunnel, hoping...

I'm not sure what I'm hoping for. A miracle, maybe.

'Pft, like I'll be lucky enough to get some help. Chances are I'll get eaten by a giant...dog...'

I stop in my tracks as a large mound of dark brown fur lies across the entire tunnel, letting out low, loud snores and grunts. The beast is a giant, even if I were normal. The head rests on the paws as its hind legs twitches, as if dreaming about chasing something. I back up a few steps, looking around. There seems to be no way to squeeze past even in my current size. I need little encouragement to spin on the spot and start heading back.

Before I can get far Jabu-Jabu shakes. I'm completely thrown to the ground, pushed down by force. The roar that accompanies the shakes makes my ears ring, almost enough to distract me from the shifting muscles under me. A sudden jerk of the muscles sends me rolling forward, striking the wall awkwardly as it finally begins to stop. I flop down heavily, feeling my legs and arms shake despite the tremors stopping. I lift my head and let out an indignant squeak when I find the large paw of the giant dog.

Snapping my head to where I came I find the tunnel blocked by a wall of flesh. I shakily get to my legs, stumbling forward and slamming my hands on it. What in Din's Hell just happened? Did Jabu-Jabu's innards just _morph_?

I cautiously look back at the giant dog sleeping inside a giant fish. It looks so undisturbed by the change and has even rolled onto its back, tongue flopping at the edge of its mouth. This leaves a small space between its head and the wall. Well since the way back is blocked off, I have no other choice.

With a gulp I slowly tiptoe to the head. Its ear twitches, making me freeze mid-step, but it remains asleep. Afraid to make too much noise I go down to my hands and knees. While I scrunch my nose as I sink slightly into the muscle, I start to crawl forward. Every other second I glance at the dog's eye, still closed thank Nayru.

I keep watch as I go under the head, looking out for any signs of movement. Getting crushed by a giant canine doesn't sound a nice way to go. Luckily it remains still, letting me get out on the other side unscathed. I flip onto my bottom and look at the eye, smiling when I see it still closed. I stand, wiping my hands on my breeches, and turn only to bump into something. At first I think I ran into the other paw, but tilt my head to the side when I see the dog's head now in front of me. Did I _not_ just crawl on my hands and knees over a pulsing piece of flesh to get passed you?

I look back over my shoulder and feel my heart rate increase. Two heads. I begin switching my gaze, becoming more horrified with each glance. How does a dog have two heads? I run my hands over my eyes, forcing myself to calm down. I can deal with this. Just one more head. It's not like it will kill me. No, what will kill me is the colossal, two-headed dog that is, thank the Goddesses, asleep.

Down on my hands and knees again, I begin to crawl under the head. Aside from the one twitch it's ear makes, it doesn't move. Now I stand before the second paw. I let out a small breath, sticking my tongue out at the second head followed with introducing it to my two 'bird friends'.

'Suck it world, Link's beat ya this time. Now she'll go find her magic ocarina and get out of the giant fish-god-' My to-self rambling is stopped when I pass the paw, stopping to find my way blocked yet again. 'Well screw you too, world.'

A third head. This weird dog has three heads, all sleeping peacefully inside a fish and big enough to block off the entire corridor of muscle and flesh. I guess the Goddesses wanna see how far my suspension of disbelief will go. I look up at the ceiling and, quite purposefully, curse at them.

I swear I can hear them laughing at me.

Nonetheless I start to go under the third head, hoping there won't be a forth on the other side. Then all my luck decides to fly south. The ground rumbles and I fear the corridor will change again, but instead the head above me begins to turn over. With a soft yelp I quickly back up into the wall beside me, eyes widening as the dog lifts its third head. It lets out a low yawn before slamming down in front of me, trapping me between the wall and its nose. I gasp as it knocks the wind out of me, my torso draped over the top of the nose desperately to get free.

My struggles only make it worse when its eyes open. They're an icy blue and lock on me, half-blurry from recently waking up. The dog doesn't move for a few moments, making me hope it doesn't see me. That hope promptly flies out the window and drops into a pit when it begins to press me further into the wall, making me squirm. It takes its head back and lets me drop, slightly dazed, before sniffing the top of my head. I fling my arms over my head to protect it, but find the dog is surprisingly gentle for such a giant beast. My next surprise comes as a kind gesture. Instead of eating me, the dog licks me.

Now normally I wouldn't mind getting a lick from a dog. I like them and, seeing as I turn into one, I've always found it to be welcoming. But this is not normal. This is as far as normal as the mountains are from Ordon. So in this anomaly I am pressed into the ground as a giant, three-headed monster licks me. I gag when it stops, sitting up covered in saliva. Screw this place. There's squishy things under, above and now in front of me.

The second head, which I only notice now is awake, butts the other in its head lightly with a snort. It has a single blue and a single brown eye and a large black diamond on its snout. It uses its paw to flip me onto my back and I repress a scream when its teeth clamp down on my tunic. It pulls me off the ground and stands, the other two heads continuing to sniff me curiously. The final head has dark brown eyes.

The beast's three heads look down the tunnel and begin to walk, carting me around like a tiny lost puppy.

'For all my luck is going, I just might be.'

  


-0-0-0-0-

Navi sighs as she flies back to Adam. She flew forward through the tunnel they had found themselves in to scout out for anyone, but found nothing. Not a sign of Link in sight. What was worse is that Navi can't sense her, either. Something is cutting her off from her range. She's been here before, the walls were not so thick to stop her from sensing someone like Link.

“This way just leads to another dead end,” Adam says, meeting up with her from a side corridor. They hadn't gotten separated initially, but decided the most efficient way to find Link was to split up. Aside from the occasional Buri there have been nothing dangerous. Nura made claim to Shadow, no doubt to keep a personal eye on him. Adam has a sneaking suspicion she just wanted to yell at him some more.

“Let's try that hall a bit back. It was dark, yeah, but it might be our best bet.”

“This is all so confusing,” he scratches his head as they go through.

“Not once you get used to it. What worries me is his colour,” she places a hand on the wall sadly. The flesh is beginning to get darker and the veins brighter. If they don't stop whatever Zant put into his blowhole Jabu-Jabu would die. Without his supply of water, Hyrule would face its demise.

Navi shakes her head before her thoughts get carried away.

After a few more steps Adam is suddenly flung into the wall, held into place by a dark, angry shadow and its blades. “What are you doing here? Are you the cause of all this?”

“Stop!” Navi flies in front of the attacker's face, revealing a Zora. She is different from the others, smoother, light blue scales, a larger and flatter head, appearing more fish-like and has dark green scales on her forearms, neck and calves. Her eyes are a murky green and long, dark green blades protrude from her forearms, currently pressed against Adam's neck ready to slice it open. “I know you're scared and angry. I understand. But we're not the ones who hurt Lord Jabu-Jabu. We only wanted to feed him some medicine to cure his illness.”

The Zora's eyes flick to Navi, studying her for a few moments before backing off. The blades collapse cleanly onto her forearms, almost vanishing completely. She looks closely at the two, now relaxed, and offers a sheepish smile.

“I'll make the choice to trust you. Ralis didn't tell many people abut our Lord being sick. Didn't want to start a panic. I'm Firin! I take care of Lord Jabu-Jabu,” she smiles widely, a distract change from her cold expression when about to kill Adam. However her expression falls as she looks at the walls. “I suppose I haven't done the best I could if this has happened. When he got sick Ralis asked if I could find where the sickness came from. This doesn't seem normal, though. I've looked all over, there's no signs of infection and his blood was healthy.”

“What do you mean you've looked all over?”

“As Keeper I can enter Lord Jabu-Jabu. He trusts me enough. It's also part of my duty as Keeper, so I can safely see if there are any signs of illness or internal damage. Everything was fine until this happened,” Firin runs a hand over the dark veins sadly. She locks the two in her murky eyes on the two. “I have to ask, if you did not cause this who did?”

“A man named Zant. We don't know him, but a friend of ours does. He's a coward that ran when Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth,” Navi says with bitterness. Maybe she's been with two too many Links, but whenever someone displays an act of cowardice she despises them. “He sent some sort of magical spear into Jabu-Jabu's blowhole.”

Firin's shoulders tense and her eyes fill with horror. “He couldn't! If that isn't open our Lord will have to remain above water to breath! He's safer in the water, he always is especially in this eternal form. If you haven't noticed he is more shark than whale in this form, he needs to constantly move. The top of the lake isn't big enough for him to continue moving forever. He'll have to go into the depths but he can't if that's blocked. Come! We must go there at once!”

“Go where?” Adam asks as Firin spins around.

She glances back at them. “To the blowhole, of course! It may be a bit of a walk, but if we're lucky the walls will change in our favour and he'll guide us there. If I can ask, who else is here with you?”

“Well with us there's two more, a Gerudo and a man. They split off from us so we could cover more ground. You see we're here to deliver medicine for Lord Jabu-Jabu. Our friend, Link, foolishly went ahead of us with someone we don't trust much. S-He was attacked just outside, we're sure by Zant. All of his equipment was left outside. Have you him? He's a short Hylian with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing a green tunic.”

“No,” she says instantly. “Sorry, but I haven't run into your friend. You're the first ones I've seen in here. I did find this thing, though.” Firin fishes into a pouch on her thigh and shows a familiar wooden instrument. “It fell on my head back there a little bit,” she jerks her thumb at the way behind her.

“That's Link's!”

“I guess he lost it then. I didn't see any signs of anyone else.”

 _Why would only the Ocarina be in here? Why nothing else that was outside?_ Navi begins to recall the pile waiting outside and the odd feeling she got when she saw it. Something was missing, but it wasn't Saria's Ocarina. Closing her eyes Navi can almost realize what's wrong, but the walls begin to shake taking her out of her thoughts.

“Stay calm,” Firin says, standing sturdy as Adam stumbles and puts his hand on the wall to keep balance. The walls twist and fold in on themselves grotesquely, opening up three branching off tunnels. “This is normal. Jabu-Jabu will help us. He wants to, he's told me.”

“Told you?” Adam blinks, shaking the walls' slime off his hand.

Firin blushes, her cheeks turning a light shade of purple as she rubs her shoulder. “I...I've never told anyone this, but Jabu-Jabu trusts you. Our Lord can talk, but it is so low that no one can understand. No one except me. I've always been able to understand his noises. They're usually short requests, different moans depending on what he wants, but I've rode him for hours just listening to what he had to say. And right now he isn't fully corrupt by whatever magic this Zant used. Everyone underestimates Lord Jabu-Jabu, but he is a Deity for a reason.”

For a moment Navi doesn't seen a full-grown Zora, but a young Zora with pale green-blue scales and a large head.

“You understand him,” Navi smiles, before noticing the odd looks she gets. Her aura brightens similar to a blush. “Sorry. A friend of mine said the same thing a long time ago. C-can we just focus on finding Link, right now? I'm very worried.”

“Of course. Come on, one of these ways has to lead us to him!” Firin grins, beginning to walk down the hall when a giant brown blur runs past. The shape is as large as a horse, maybe even a little bigger, and seems to be a dog at first glance. She only gets a moment, but Navi notices the three massive necks and heads protruding from its large, broad chest. It has come and gone so quickly she almost thinks it didn't even happen, but judging how Firin has her blades out and Adam is on the ground from being knocked over, it did indeed happen.

“The Din's Hell was that?” Adam gasps, peering down the new tunnel it had went down.

“I have no idea. Let's follow it, it might be the reason Jabu-Jabu's been sick!” Firin growls, chasing after the beast. As they follow it, Navi's mind drifts back to the Ocarina now in Adam's bag. The only item Link had on her and she lost it. Why would she be so careless with something she clearly enjoys having? Something that seems like Link respects and wants to keep. Not to mention the only possible item that could be on her are her clothes and whatever else she is wearing.

Like a slap in the gut Navi stops midair. Her aura turns dim as her wings falter, fluttering barely enough to keep her afloat. “Great Deku Tree...Adam!” she yells-whispers, grabbing his ear. He grunts in surprise and becomes still, looking at Navi as she hovers beside his head.

“What?”

“I think I know what happened to Link. Back outside there was something wrong with the pile. Something was missing.”

“The Ocarina?”

“Not just that. Adam, did you spot a necklace outside at all?”

“No, I didn't se-” Adam isn't a good fighter, he prefers talking things out, but he is very smart no matter what others may think of his childishness. So it takes only a moment for the pieces to fall into place, to which he grips his hair in distress and suppresses a scream. A moment later he faints, shocking Navi.

“Crap. Uh, Firin?” Navi turns only to find the Zora out of her sights. She looks between the redhead on the ground and the empty tunnel, confused, lost and now so much more worried about Link.

How are they supposed to find someone who's even smaller than a fairy?

-0-0-0-0-

Death is nothing new for me to tease. I often find myself in situations where I directly dance with it, it leading me off a cliff or into more danger. It's just what comes with being a Link and Hero of Hyrule, everything is out to kill you in unforgiving and brutal ways. The only reason I'm even alive at this point is because of the extra endurance the Triforce of Courage grants me. If I was anyone else I would have died in the Forest Temple in Faron Woods.

But never has death been so cruel as to let me become stressed about _when_ it would strike. I've never had to live through a drawn-out walk down death road like this, dangling as a speck from the mouth of a three-headed dog that could easily kill me by sitting on me.

And I'm unable to even escape because of the constant watch of the other two heads. They aren't looking intimidatingly at me. No it's much worse, they're looking at me like I'm the best human being in the entire world.

In other news, they adore me.

They'll constantly sniff at me, lick me when I'm too busy in my thoughts, and bump me with their snouts. At one point both of the other heads tried to sniff me at the same time and I ended up getting squished between them. Not fun, especially when their breath smells like rotting meat.

Once again I find the walls are shifting, beginning to close off our exit. The dog heads let out a synchronized whimper, looking around for another way out. There is none, only forward. To top it off the walls around us begin to slowly fold inwards, threatening to crush us. So the dog runs forward with enough force to almost tear my legs from my torso. I'm unable to think or move from the force of the wind.

This is the worst day.

The beast barely manages to jump through the closing wall, free and happy to continue on its way. Before it steps forward, however, it shakes its middle head, therefore me, and the other two snort and pant happily at being safe. I'm left dizzy before the beast decides it hasn't had enough fun running yet.

Time either crawls to a halt or passes by like an arrow, but by the time my brain has caught up to where we are we have stopped. We're in front of a large dark chamber, the dog cheerfully going inside. Once inside this chamber there is just enough light to see.

If you're going to kill me, why not just swallow me and get it over with?

“CERBERUS!”

The beast skids to a halt, almost sending me flying when it turns its head to a side tunnel. With only the glowing red veins for light I can barely make out a shape bigger than Cerberus by about two heads. I feel my entire body turn white as the dog holding me, Cerberus, whines pitifully, almost as if getting caught doing something it shouldn't be.

Whatever called to it steps out, making me freeze as a piercing yellow gaze locks onto me. The eyes are cat-like, slit and narrow with an unnatural depth of cunning and intelligence. I'd seen similar eyes on Epona and Telma's cat, Louise. These eyes turn from stern to gentle the moment they land on me and a faint gleam of fangs are seen through the murky darkness.

“Put the poor dear down, Lancer. Gently, please.”

The middle head of the trio plops me down on the ground before the beast sits, placing its heads around me as if to create a barrier or shield. I'll go with barrier. Despite how much I shiver I stand up when the feline eyes lower down to me, mustering my courage and meeting the gaze with a steely glare. I should be more surprised about the giant cat talking to a giant three-headed dog inside a giant fish, but my suspension of disbelief has run very thin today. I honestly don't think I could be surprised after today.

“I apologize for my friend. But before formalities,” the eyes turn to Cerberus, who whimpers guiltily. “What did we tell you about running from my side? We are in an unknown land, trapped in here. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt, so from now on you will stick by my side. Understand?”

All three heads nod, the feline eyes twinkle as they fall back on me. “We must apologize for Cerberus, he is still just a pup ('Just a pup?!'), you see, so he is not yet fully capable of speech or manners.” This is not the same voice. The voice before was low, with a growling undertone akin to a mewling cat. This voice is higher, with some sort of bleat intermixed. There is movement above the cat's head, then I see the faint outline of a goat, although thin from what I can understand. “Although we are glad no harm has come to pass. He can be a little...affectionate towards strangers.”

Oh, is that all?

As if to hammer in the point Cerberus' left head, the one with two blue eyes, licks my side. I groan, pushing back on the tongue as I hear chuckles. Why does everyone just stand by and watch me suffer?

“Brother, could you light this tunnel up a moment? I wish to see this little one clearly,” the growling voice turns its head. Oh great, are there more giant animals I should know about?

There's a flickering sound, almost like a piece of flint and steel, then a small flame emits from behind the new creature. I suppress a shiver when a giant cat stands before me, a thick black mane surrounding its grey-brown face. Its entire body turns from grey-brown to a more dull silver by the time it reaches its rump. Protruding from its shoulder is the neck and head of a goat, thinner than an Ordon but with horns just as thick and curled tightly. Its fur is more grey than brown and a short, ragged dark grey mane crawls down its neck. Its eyes are a duller yellow than the cat's, almost a murky gold, and somehow they hold so much kindness I have to force myself not to smile. And there, fangs and eyes glowing with light, is a silver snake attached to where the cat's tail should be. There are black diamonds running down the inside of its belly, with a frill around its neck hiding one or two and its eyes are even brighter than the cat's, almost seeming emotionless.

In an almost horrifying beauty this creature fascinates me far more than I should let myself be. I was more afraid of the slobbery, nosey mass behind me than I am of standing before this hybrid of animals. The cat head smiles down at me calmly while the goat seems more timid, the snake almost seems annoyed.

“Greetings. Now that I have taught Cerberus a quick lesson, we are Chimera. I am Lionel and these are my brothers Gote and Abber,” the cat head grins. “Cerberus' heads are Icarus, Lancer and Chowder, going from left to right. What is your name, little one?”

That name won't get old really fast.

I scratch my head, unable to reply. It's not like I'm about to spell out my name into the flesh of Jabu-Jabu, even if I had a weapon on me. And by all rights these creatures should not be able to hear my thoughts.

'Said could be same 'bout a certain buckass,' I mind-mutter suddenly, shocking myself with how quickly that guy came to mind. I push the thoughts aside, focusing on the now.

“No need to be frightened, dear,” Gote assures.

I shake my head and tap my throat, going the old-school route of trying to get these things to understand I'm mute. Seriously sometimes it's very annoying not able to just talk to the damn people around me.

“Are you ill?”

I almost slam my palms into my forehead. Of bloody _course_ that would be the conclusion. What _else_ could possibly be wrong with me? Almost as if sensing my irritation, Gote turns sheepish. “The snack's unable to speak,” the snake speaks for the first time with a crass hiss. I huff at being referred to as a snack. No matter how amusing I find the comment as seen where we are, I don't need to go through the process of hating someone again. “Obviously.”

“Don't be rude. Now, introductions aside, we must go. We have been looking for the monster we were sent to destroy.”

There's _another_ hybrid like you in here?

Icarus picks me up by my tunic and for a moment I fear I'll get another ride along, but he puts me between Lionel's ears. Afterwards the blue-eyed dog licks the top of my head and I fling my hand to my hat before it can fall of. I know it's silly, but I've grown too attached to these old clothes for them to be lost forever.

“You must wonder what it is we are here for,” Gote says. “You see we come from a far away land to the south, where there are more like us. But one night, we are nocturnal see, a strange portal opened. We did not enter on our own will. We were pulled in. To greet us on the other side was a very strange grey man. He talked big and haughty, head held like he expected us to bow to him.”

'Why screw you too, Zant.'

“He was a prick,” Abber says shortly.

“This 'prick' also tried to manipulate us. Only we and Cerberus were pulled through, we stopped the others of our pride from following, but we did not come so alone. Beside us was a fowl creature from under the earth, a snake-based monster we call the Basilisk who can blind a creature should they look him in the eye. This man wanted us to side with the Basilisk and help 'take back his land'. We had arrived just outside of this lake. We refused to help someone willing to bribe the Basilisk. To punish us he used this poor soul to swallow us,” Lionel gently pats Jabu-Jabu's inside. I squirm my shoulders at the soft sounds.

“And now the Basilisk is inside his heart, slowly killing him from the inside,” Abber spits. “We've been trying to get to it, but everything just keeps changing and we have to go different ways.”

“Cerberus ran off when this happened. I assume that's how he met you?” Lionel's voice makes me vibrate. “Well, which way do we go, Abby?”

Abber gives Lionel a very dull, pointed look before simply hissing, “Left.”

Lionel and Gote chuckle before he (they?) go left. Cerberus yips happily and bounces around the Chimera in excitement. How in the wide world of Hyrule is this giant dog only just a puppy? 'I really don't want to encounter him as an adult.'

The further we go, the thicker and brighter the glowing veins begin to turn. The walls are slowly fading further into a dull, sickly grey. Every now and then the tunnels will morph, forcing us to go another way than intended. Along the way Chimera explains a bit about this island they came from, and ask if I have encountered any other beasts like them. I shrug, until Gote brings up the Gryphons. Just how many of these hybrids will Zant bring? And just how many more will make it their effort to defy him? It's not like I'm not grateful, the last thing I need are more angry Gryphons or...anything else after me, but why would they not follow him blindly?

I shiver involuntarily, but thankfully they miss it.

“I think the snack doesn't trust us entirely,” Abber says absently, making me turn and glare at him. “She's too tense.”

“Abber, please refine from calling her a snack. My apologies, his humour can get a little stale and thoughtless,” Gote sighs.

I almost wonder how they know I'm a girl, but animals have never been so easily tricked so I can't be too surprised. No, what I want to know is how they know I'm tensed when I don't feel tense.

Only when I'm aware of it do I realize how square my shoulders and back are. I let them fall and blush lightly, guess I wasn't as calm as I thought.

“We understand. From your reaction to Gryphons I assume you have met personally with them. You can't fault them entirely, they are merely trying to get home and Gryphons are very prideful creatures. Harpies and Minotaurs are another story, they just enjoy chaos and death.”

I clench my fists and trace my leg, seeing a dark shadow dance in my vision. My heart begins to pound and no matter how much I try to calm myself down, I hear a distant roar in my ears and lights flicker in my sight. Darkness threatens to close in, but I inhale deeply until my chest burns. No, I can't fall back into panic. Not here, not like this.

In the distance we begin to hear a noise. A moment later a very angry Zora sprints from a side tunnel, long blades protruding from their arms. Their war-like screech pierces my ears and I let out a quiet yelp as Cerberus and Chimera run. The Zora yells at the two beasts, shrilly and accusing them of being the cause for Jabu-Jabu's suffering. I understand her concerns, but did she have to do this while I'm between it all?

Chimera takes a sharp leap to the left, dodging the Zora at the last second. I notice her eyes go wide and the blades on her forearms retract before she hits the floor, avoiding hurting Jabu-Jabu. In the same moment she looks up at Chimera's head and blinks, spotting me. Blushing, I offer a small wave before Chimera, followed closely by Cerberus, vanishes into the tunnel.

I worry I might have just broken that poor girl's mind. My mind would be thrown off track if I saw a tiny person riding on a giant monster's head, too. Fact is my mind is a little wobbly right now, but that's beside the point. Although something in her look made it seem like she realized something.

Chimera lands with a heavy thud on his paws with enough force to send me tumbling off. I land on my side, groaning with disgust when I feel something softer than it should be. Before I can see what it is Icarus licks me and picks me up. Ugh, this day could be better.

“Well now where are we?” Abber looks around, his eyes glowing. In fact all of Chimera's eyes glow in the darkness.

The walls rumble and groan as the tunnel we had used to get here closes above our heads. There are no other tunnels, leaving us trapped somewhere in the fish god. I just hope we're close to the heart.

“Hard to say, but now we can't move forward. For the best, I think,” I'm dropped suddenly when Cerberus yawns.

Almost unwillingly I find myself nestled in Lionel's mane, waiting to fall asleep. Usually it takes no time, but my mind is too busy and I don't like being this small. Just how much more of Jabu-Jabu do we have to go through to get to his heart? And how do we kill something that can blind us with a single glance?

'This day can't possibly get any worse.'

-0-0-0-0-

Firin blinks, running a hand over her head as she stares at the closed walls. She is both confused and frustrated. How could she have let herself get distracted, but how could she not be? You don't just see a tiny non-Fairy thing sitting on a beast's head and shrug it off. And by the looks of it that tiny non-Fairy fit the description of that Link fellow the Fairy and Hyrulian had told her about.

And with a sheepish blush she looks back through the tunnels, realizing she has left the two in the dust in her pursuit of the new victims of her accusations. “Well let's just add to the list of mistakes today, Firin,” she mutters to herself, sighing as she leans on Jabu-Jabu. “What do we do? Are those the things hurting you?”

There's a low rumble, almost too low for her to hear. She frowns, tilting her head. “Oh. So they aren't the things hurting you. Can you tell me what is then?”

This rumble is higher, unsure and frightened. Firin hushes gently, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead on the wall. “It's going to be okay. We'll kill whatever's causing you such distress safely. You'll be okay.”

_I hope._

“Firin!” the Keeper looks up, blushing heavily when she sees the Fairy and redhead run up, the latter out of breath. “There you are, we were worried we'd never find you.”

“Eheh, yeah, sorry. I can be a little rash sometimes,” she leans off the wall. “On the bright side, whatever I was trying to attack is friendly. Lord Jabu-Jabu just told me. Also...I think I might have found your, erm, friend. Except I didn't expect him to be... _that_ short.”

“Well normally he isn't. He's in possession of an old relic of the Kokiri that is activated by a song played on the Ocarina you found. I'm not sure how or why he would use it, but without it he can't go back to normal. Trouble is I can't play the song and Adam isn't good with instruments from what I've heard.”

“Alex is better at playing an instrument than I am, he's even mediocre.”

“Oh. Weird, but okay. Well he's with the dog beast and a different one now. Odd-looking creatures, the dog had three heads and the other looked like a hybrid of about three different animals.”

“Of course he would be,” Navi says to herself absently, frowning. Link has always been a magnet for trouble. “Where is he now?”

“The beasts went down through a passage that closed off. Jabu-Jabu wanted me to cool down a bit so I wouldn't hurt them. But good news, I know for sure where we are now. While his insides do change, the chamber in and around his heart does not. It will still be a while until we get there, but once we do it will be a short walk to the blowhole.”

Jabu-Jabu's insides begin to twist, opening up a single path on the right wall. Not a moment later Shadow slides out, ramming head-long into Adam's gut. Nura follows, landing cleanly on her feet, but slipping a moment later with an annoyed grunt. “Stupid fake,” she mutters, glaring at Shadow but quickly noticing the others. “Oh hey. Fancy seeing you guys here.”

“Likewise...” Adam wheezes, pushing Shadow off. The doppelganger rubs his head, glaring at the Gerudo.

“Bitch.”

“And you're an asshole, pleased to make your acquaintance. So what happened on your end? See you made a friend. Name's Nura,” she grins at the Zora, who is too stunned to react other than a handshake.

“Firin...”

“Well we know what happened to Link, but now we can't reach him. How did you two even end up here?”

“After she was done punching me in the face,” there is a distinct bend in Shadow's nose, “we heard some weird hissing. Rather stupidly we decided to follow it. We got to the heart, but weren't able to go further when the walls sealed off.”

“Oh no...” All heads turn to Firin as she watches the veins turn darker drastically. “He's starting to lose control of himself. Any longer and he'll try to swim down. He's put so much effort into keeping himself above water so we can leave safely. He'll pass out if this lasts any longer.”

“What about Link?”

“He can wait,” Navi says. “He can take care of himself a little longer. If we don't help Jabu-Jabu out now we won't save anyone, let alone ourselves. Lead us to the blowhole, Firin, as quickly as possible.”

_This day couldn't possibly be worse._

-0-0-0-0-

Sleep is a wonderful thing. After a long, stressful day there's nothing I love more than to collapse onto whatever surface I can find, be it soft or on occasion hard. It's a time to forget about all the troubles and hardships in the world and just let myself relax. Now some like me will sleep early and wake late, sometimes into the afternoon if uninterrupted. While others are crazy, like Zelda, and go to sleep very late but still manage to wake before the sun on any given day.

But never, in my life, have I ever met someone or something that was awake after only two hours of sleep. Yet much to my dismay I wake up feeling more tired than I did falling sleep to see three pairs of eyes looking at me happily. I groan, pulling my hat over my eyes. Please go away you stupid, giant mutt. I'm not in the mood to play.

“Cerberus, did you wake our little friend?” Lionel chuckles underneath me, making me vibrate from his voice. The three-headed dog whimpers excitedly, Icarus licking the bridge of Lionel's nose while Lancer sniffs at me and Chowder remains asleep, resting his head on the necks of his brothers. “My apologies, he does not need as much sleep as you or I.”

'I noticed,' I mind-grumble as Lancer goes from sniffing to licking me in a heartbeat. I press my hands back against his tongue, making a face as saliva drips down my front and hands. This is the last thing I need while being inside a giant fish, it really is.

“Brothers, a way has opened,” Abber raises his head, looking to the other side of the room.

“Good. Let us go, we must end this creature's suffering. Little one, we intend to end the Basilisk for good. His reign has lasted too long, both on our land and here. It will not be easy, so we will ensure your safety before we fight him. Chimera and Cerberus are not so easily blinded,” Gote explains, in an almost absurdly gentle tone. It feels like he's treating me like a lost child.

I guess I might as well be. How else are you supposed to treat a tiny, lost, mute creature you know nothing about?

Lancer ends his insufferable, improvised bath for me with a happy yip before Cerberus bounds off before Chimera. The hybrid chuckles, following closely and keeping each head locked on a different direction. Lionel looks forward with keen eyes, Gote scans the area horizontally and Abber keeps watch behind us. This seems like the natural way Chimera travels and it makes sense. You have three heads, why not use them all?

“What do we do if we run into that fish-thing again?” Abber asks after a few minutes of silent walking. Wish he kept it that way.

“We try to talk to it. It was in a rage, brother, you can't expect someone to think clearly when angered,” Lionel replies.

' _She_ ,' I absently, fruitlessly think. You never realize just how silent you are until you're not around someone who can hear your thoughts or actions. All my life there's always been _someone_ who I can communicate to on some level, first Ilia and my surrogate family were able to hear me through faces and gestures, then Midna and Zelda could directly hear my thoughts, now I know Fairies can as well. What I wouldn't give to have _one_ of the by my side through this. Maybe then this would be more durable. Din's Hell, I'd even take that Sheik buckass if it meant someone could help me explain a few things.

'Thanks brain, gunna bring him into this so quickly? What next, you're gunna think about the guy you danced with? Oh, well there you go. Good on ya, Link, walk right into the trap why don't ya?' I frown at my own blush as the guy comes to mind. Never even learned his name and I feel...I dunno how I feel. He clearly just wanted to help out, but what about me could possibly compel him to walk up and declare we know each other?

'Okay, stop that. This isn't the time to think about how warm that guy was...stop it! Bad Link!'

I knock myself on the side of the head for good measure, growing flustered. Being given then deprived of sleep usually leads to me being a little loopy and unable to reign in my thoughts. Seriously if I could talk I probably would never stop, so maybe the Gods did the kingdom a favour by making me mute.

'You, young one, will drive others mad so we shall shut thee up!'

See? Completely loopy.

“-little one?”

I blink, rousing out of my inner thoughts at being addressed. I blush as Gote looks at me expectantly with a smile. “Lost in thought? All is well. I simply asked if you would like to rest some more. You seem tired. Go on, we will keep you safe should we need to defend ourselves.”

That sounds great. Sleep could help with my dumb thoughts.

But before I can even close my eyes Abber becomes dangerously straight, eyes locked on something behind us. “Brothers, we have a friend to meet,” he spits, his frill fanning out.

I turn onto my hands and knees to look down the tunnel and gasp lightly, spotting a slow, black creature that looks ready to fall apart. A fake Twilight Messenger. Figures Zant wouldn't get his cloak dirty with Jabu-Jabu mucus. Was always able to dish it, but could never take it, could you Zant?

“Keep an eye on it, I will try to lose it. I don't need your powers to sense it's malice. Hold on, little one.” I tangle my hands into his mane not a moment too soon. Chimera sprints forward, powerful paws lunging across great distances of our current tunnel. He leaps off walls with ease, never once harming Jabu-Jabu in his haste. Abber keeps his frill open as a sickly grey-green acid sprays from his mouth, not hurting Jabu-Jabu but striking the Fake Messenger's mask. It melts a hole into the already hole-ridden creature, but it takes no notice. Just what did Zant do to these things?

Cerberus, for all his hyper active nature, growls back at the Messenger, almost turning to fight it. Gote keeps him going forward with a gentle bite to his tail. This stops the pup from getting harmed.

Me? I'm just trying to keep myself in Lionel's mane. I am certainly awake now, so that's an upside to all of this. But I'm growing more and more concerned over the fake Messengers. It was never right what Zant did, but this is a whole new level of wrong. I almost feel sorry for the mindless creature. At least I hope it's mindless, all signs point to them being brainless, gooey husks. Just please, please tell me this isn't one of them again.

We lose it quickly, but come to a dead end. Cerberus whines and paws at the wall, as if asking Jabu-Jabu to open up. The flesh has grown darker and the veins brighter, slowly turning from a bright red to a sickly purple. The colour reminds me all-too-much of my scar.

Chimera lets out a low growl as he turns, bracing his paws. I let out a soft gasp when Abber picks me up and places me on Icarus' head. Lancer continues to press his nose to the wall and Chowder just whines. “Cerberus, the first sign of an opening, run. And keep our little friend safe.”

Down the long corridor, the fake Messenger crawls around the corner. It's leaving clumps of itself behind, falling apart at a faster rate than the ones I encountered before. Jabu-Jabu lets out a low, desperate moan as the clumps sink into his skin. My eyes widen and my back straightens. This is the reason Jabu-Jabu's so sick. Zant infected him. My fists clench around Icarus' ear as my ears twitch back. Zant will die again. I promise him that.

With a roar so loud it almost deafens me, Chimera sprints forward and leaps, claws digging into the Messenger's mask. All three heads bite down on the limbs of the fake. Cerberus doesn't let me watch further as he runs past the fight.

Unlike Chimera, who despite leading us to a dead was very straight-forward and aware, Cerberus just runs. He turns on a dime in different directions, not going down every branching tunnel we come across. My eyes water as I desperately hold on. Even almost flying off, this is so much better than being in the middle of a fight.

Finally Cerberus slows down, so quickly I fall off. I land on his paw and he sniffs at me, I just push back and hop off to look around. The veins are thicker and more purple now. The walls are an impossibly sickly blue-purple and black blotches are beginning to form. It almost looks like mold or a fungus, infecting every part of the skin. I tense, running a hand over the wall despite how soft it is. We need to right this. Whether this is because of the Basilisk or Messenger doesn't matter, we need to end the suffering.

I realize slowly that my hand is vibrating. I tilt my head as I pull it away, noticing the floor is also vibrating lightly. It's steady, not a constant movement but frequent. It's slow, low and heavy. Akin to a heartbeat. 'I think it is.' How do you end up going from the mouth, through whatever those tunnels are and to the heart? Just what _is_ Jabu-Jabu? 'Y'know, _other_ than a giant Deity who rules the Zoras.'

Cerberus walks over me and to a closed-off wall. No, it's not like the solid walls that change. This one is a wall, but has a hole similar to a door of sorts. He curiously paws the door and jumps back in surprise when it opens with a sickening _squelch_ that makes goosebumps crawl up my arms. Beyond the door is a huge, thudding heart. I grimace and have to look away from it, but find myself looking back when Cerberus picks me up and walks in. I sigh, crossing my arms and keeping an eye around the chamber. Chimera did say the Basilisk was here, we have to be careful.

Then, I spot a blue light out of the corner of my eye. I snap my neck around so fast I feel it kink and smile brightly when I see Navi. I'm a little confused why she's in here, but I don't care when I call out to her. 'Finally! Someone I can talk to!'

I see her light jump lightly. “Link?” she calls out, making Cerberus perk up in interest. He spots the Fairy's light and Chowder and Icarus bark, Lancer's too busy holding me.

'Don't mind him! He's just a big, loud, affectionate three-headed puppy. Also, help.'

She flies over and I see a hand cover her mouth behind her aura. I huff and pout at her, not impressed with her attempts to stifle her laughter. “Aww, how cute. Making new friends, Link?”

'Sure. What are you doing here?'

“Well we came looking for you, then got swallowed after Zant thrust a spear into Jabu-Jabu's blowhole. The others went on ahead and I stayed here, since I wasn't going to be much help.”

Cerberus, seeming to realize I know the odd floating light, puts me down. Navi flies down to me, giving me a tight hug I wasn't expecting. Then she promptly strikes me across the ear roughly, frowning at me. “You idiot! Didn't we tell you not to go on your own?”

'Eh...well I wasn't...alone...' I trail off as she gives me a scathing look.

“ _Anyway_ , what happened to you? Why did you become so small?”

'Wasn't _my_ idea. Zant somehow used the wind to make the song on the Ocarina. Apparently as long as your just _wearing_ the damn necklace you can shrink. Remind me to take this blast thing off once I get back to normal,' I blush lightly, looking away in shame. 'Err...once we find it. It kinda got...lost when I was, eh...swallowed. S-sorry.'

“Don't worry, we found it. A Zora girl, Firin, found it. Once they get back we can use it. I'm sure _one_ of them must know how to play the Ocarina.”

'If not, I'm small forever.'

“Well that's not too bad, is it?”

'I don't got wings.'

“I can barely use mine.”

'I can't find the Sages the size of a Fairy, now can I?'

“Never stopped me, but I see your point. I'm sure one of them can manage. Even if they're bad, they just have to get the notes in the right order. Saria's Ocarina has always been forgiving with that kind of magic.”

'How does it use magic like that anyway?'

“Well she didn't make it out of any ordinary wood. The last Deku Tree let her use some of his bark when she was still rather young for a Kokiri. She wanted to learn something new other than forging, farming and fishing and was inspired by the song of the forest. The magic from the Deku Tree stayed within the Ocarina and allowed it to preform magical feats not seen before. At least until the Ocarina of Time was discovered to be real, but that's another story all together.”

I smile, almost feeling an anxiety I hadn't noticed wash away. Just to talk to someone again is so relaxing and calming.

Cerberus, the nosey mutt, takes it upon himself to introduce himself to Navi. She squeals when he licks her from behind, soaking her wings and causing them to droop. She spins around and raises her palm, sending a small jolt of lightning from her fingertips to Icarus' nose. It doesn't hurt him, but the shock is enough to make him back off. “Bad dog! No licking a Fairy!”

I wince as she looks back to her wings with an annoyed glare, struggling to lift them. “'I'll be fine on my own', I said. And I was. Until you two annoying children showed up.”

I pout, crossing my arms. 'I'm not a child!'

“Oh please, to me you're great-great-grandfather would be a child.” I cover my mouth with a hand, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. Does she even know who that would be?

'Funny you'd say it like that. Since the two of you were friends, after all.'

She looks at me for a few moments before letting out a light giggle, then a laugh. “Ah, related to him, too, are you?”

'Yep.'

“So that essentially makes you your own great-grandfather, doesn't it?”

'Oi!'

“Holy shit!”

And there's Adam. The red-haired dork stands on a small outcropping the opposite side of the heart. Nura and Shadow follow behind him with an unfamiliar Zora by their side. I'm guessing this is Firin. She's different than I expected her to be, unlike all the other Zora who look more Hyrulian-like than fish-like.

“There you lot are. Did you destroy that spear?”

“Yes, it was very frail. Only took a few minutes, but we had to deal with those black monsters,” Nura says, eyeing Cerberus suspiciously but the first to begin walking over.

'The Fake Messengers. We had to separate from Chimera, a cat, goat, snake-thing, while he fought one. I think those are what are causing Jabu-Jabu to be sick. Their goo was sinking into his muscle.'

“Oh yeah, I found Link. Can any of you play an instrument?”

“My hands only work with weapons,” Nura offers helplessly, raising her forearms to show off her blades. She notices me and winks. “You're luck has always been a jester, hasn't it?”

I'm pouting a lot today...

“Pass the thing to me,” Shadow says quietly, snatching the Ocarina from Adam, who is looking at it like it might break on him. “You, err, pick up a few things over the years. I'm not good, but I know what to do unlike you lot.”

“Well you were kind of the one to cause all this, seems fit you'd fix it as well.” Well Nura hates him now.

Wait, is she being calm when seeing me? Shouldn't she be yelling and cursing at me? Maybe she's not as angry as I thought. 'But if _Navi_ was angry enough to whack me, surly Nura is enraged...Oh Gods she's waiting until I'm normal. I take it back! I don't wanna be normal!'

Far too late to voice my concerns, a vortex of wind surrounds me. As it picks up I feel myself pull my hat over my eyes. I hear Cerberus whine in confusion before the wind stops tugging at my clothes. Not a moment later I'm sitting on the ground, a red mark stinging the side of my face. The rest of my face burns up as I look up at Nura, who's eyes have changed from their usual calm, teasing look to a very dangerous glare. If she doesn't kill me, her stare just might. She pulls me off the ground and hugs me, making me confused.

All the girls in my life are weird.

“I will thrust my blades into your heart if you're ever this stupid again. I want to be the one to kill you if I have to see your dead body. Got it?”

Somehow, _somehow_ , being hugged and threatened by my friend is far more terrifying than any magic spell Ganondorf could ever conjure.

She squeezes me gently, letting out a shuttering sigh before backing off with a small smile. She looks me in the eyes and ruffles my hair, giving me my hat. “Let's get out of here, eh?”

Shadow snorts. “Can you two lovebirds _please_ move this along?”

I blush and Nura giggles, probably finding far too much amusement in that. “The tables have turned, eh?” she winks at me. “Well I'd love to, but I've got my eyes set on someone else.”

Wait, she does? I follow her gaze and land on Adam, who blushes heavily and begins to whistle. I tilt my head and glance at Navi, who's clapping by my ear happily. 'What's going on?'

“You are _just_ like Link,” she says, completely serious and flying by my shoulder.

'...Thanks?'

From behind I feel hot breath on my neck and turn, coming face-to-neck with Cerberus. His heads sniff at my sides and hair. I guess I understand his confusion, he's only seen me Fairy-sized. Chowder nips down on my tunic, Lancer pulls at my hair and Icarus licks my ear. I wiggle away and wipe my ear with my sleeve, batting at their noses. They just bark playfully.

“So this is the thing you mentioned?” Adam turns to the Zora, who has remained silent through the reunion.

“Yes. Sorry for chasing you. I thought you were hurting Lord Jabu-Jabu,” Firin rubs the back of her head as she walks up to Cerberus. The puppy pants happily and bumps her with his heads. Oh sure, _she_ just gets a head-bump and _I_ get slobbered on.

I resist glaring at the ceiling, but I blame _all three of you!_

'We aren't quite done here, Navi. Chimera said there's some giant creature called a Basilisk inside the heart chamber here. He and Cerberus want to kill it.'

She relays what I said to the others, who grow concerned and begin to look around. Well, save for Shadow who just yawns and stretches.

“So there is a reason he's isn't recovering yet,” Firin exhales deeply, looking directly across the chamber. “If it will be anywhere, it will be in there. There's a path that leads to his brain just over there, if this Basilisk reaches his brain Lord Jabu-Jabu will die. He's so ill right now, he won't be able to block the chamber to his head.”

“Well you are not wrong.” All weapons come out and point at Chimera, who while has a bit of fur missing from his paw looks unharmed. “But he isn't going for the brain. He is content to stay where he is. I see you are not meant to be so small, little one.”

'This is Chimera.'

“The Din's Hell are you?”

“No time for introductions,” Lionel says, looking at the chamber Firin is still staring at. “We can become acquainted after.”

I look around at the gathered group, beginning to feel naked without my shield or the Master Sword. They're still outside, I doubt the others had time to gather it, much less anywhere to store it all. There's also the problem of the Master Sword burning anyone who's not me, but that's a give-in. Will I be able to help kill the Basilisk?

“What can you tell us before we fight this thing?” Navi asks.

“Don't make eye contact, it will blind you instantly with its glare. It's a specific magic only Basilisk can learn. The more trained they are, the more powerful the glare. They can get so strong that they can kill you with their glare, but this particular Basilisk got lazy because he was the only one in the area we lived in so he does not have that knowledge. He is very long and thick-skinned, his fangs are about as big as the little one here,” I huff and throw my hands in the air in defeat. Fine, I'm _little one_. “Finally, he is slow and too large to move freely while inside here. And his weakest point are his eyes.”

“His weakest point is something that can render us blind?” Firin asks, quickly growing a pale blue in fear.

“It will be difficult, but we can manage to kill him. Let Cerberus and us get close and we can kill him. Abber here can't be blinded by him and with our heads we have too many eyes to see, even if he gets one or two of us. You lot will have to play as distractions for us. Are you ready?”

“Psh, I'm always ready for a fight,” Nura smirks, unsheathing her blades. Firin perks up curiously and leans in. The Gerudo just smiles and turns her forearm, letting the Zora inspect. In turn, Firin opens long fins on her forearms and compares.

“Wow, you can do it, too? How?”

“Mechanics. Gerudo are generally less powerful in magic, only the Shaman and the Gerudo King know magic, but we excel in mechanics. It took a long time to perfect, but there's a line that goes from my shoulder down to my wrist, similar to a sleeve or gauntlet, that my blades tuck into to create armour. When I flick my wrist they jut out and I'm able to use them as a weapon” Nura goes on, getting more excited and passionate as she explains to the Zora the wonders of Gerudo technology.

Navi sighs, sitting on my shoulder. It's a content sigh, almost one when remembering a happy time. “This is why I fight.”

'Hm?'

“Fairies aren't strong, but I'm even weaker than most. All the time I get asked by other Fairies, Kokiri or even the odd Skullkid why I bother including myself in fights I can never win. _This_ is why. I would never think I'd see the day a Gerudo among a group of a Hyrulian, a Hylian, a Zora and whatever Shadow is. When Link was alive, Gerudo and Hyrulians were at such high tension with one another. He wanted to make it better, he wanted the Gerudo to live happily in Hyrule. He did help a few, but he couldn't stop the burning feud the two races had for each other. It's nice to see his dream finally achieved.”

I wince. 'Not exactly. Gerudo have isolated themselves and almost everyone in Castle Town watches Nura like she'll steal something. It's always Castle Town. Those people never accept anyone who isn't a Hyrulian. Some even have a problem with Telma, the owner of the best bar and inn in the city, she has some Gerudo in her, although it's less than most I think.'

Navi's unable to voice her thoughts before we enter the chamber. Its long just like the previous tunnels, but wider and the ceiling is higher. The veins are a bit darker, but the walls are just as dark and unhealthy. There are even patches of muscle torn from the walls, but I don't think that's from the illness. My stomach twists as I hear a munching sound, like fangs sinking into flesh. I subconsciously poke at a canine tooth, remembering the times I've had flesh between my jaws.

Ahead, there is a large portion of darkness. It barely moves, but each movement ripples with power and terrifying grace. Each twitch shows just how strong and large it is. The dark colour of the scales make it almost look like a nightmare, haunting the recesses of the mind. There's a dim, sickly yellow glow as it moves, latching onto the wall and ripping a part of it off. Jabu-Jabu lets out a pained groan, much like the previous sounds he's been making all this time. Behind us, the walls twist in on themselves and seal us off, trapping us in the tunnel with the Basilisk as company.

“Don't look in his eyes,” Chimera reminds us, then he and Cerberus, who is surprisingly obedient and silent, crawl off to the side.

“Let's make this quick,” Nura whispers, sneaking off to the opposite side. I look at Adam, who's pale but pulls a bow off his back. I hadn't even noticed it, but I do see that it's mine. He looks at me sheepishly, as if asking if I can use it. I nod, gripping the Ocarina in my hand (Shadow had tossed it at my head). I won't become small for a long while, but it will make a good distraction if someone's in danger. We can get him off guard while he's eating, he won't be expecting becoming the prey.

Firin, who has been shaking in anger since seeing the holes in the flesh, raises her arms in an 'X' and swiftly tears them apart, detaching her fins. They soar through the air like boomerangs, striking the Basilisk in the side of the head before flying right back to her. They reattach to her forearms as the Basilisk rises, its tongue licking the air before it lets out a low hiss.

She is angry, she is bitter, and she just made a grave mistake.

The Basilisk roars, lashing out its tail. It strikes Firin, throwing her into the wall violently.

All of Din's Hell breaks loose.

It almost appears to be a blur. Adam tries to shoot it, but it's too swift for him, Nura tries to get close but has to bail or risk losing her sight, Chimera and Cerberus almost get close but get knocked aside or bitten at, Shadow manages to slice at it's underbelly and leave some scratches. Me? I'm playing an Ocarina as loudly and as squeaky as possible while running in any way opposite of the Basilisk's line of sight. Navi is hiding in my hat, it's safer than having her risk her eyesight.

This goes on for far longer than I can remember, wildly trying to attack the giant, angry snake to distract it long enough for us to get its eyes. Several times Adam tries to hand off the bow to me, but I push back and let him keep it. Without it he's defenceless, I'm at least quick enough to dodge the flying tails and glares sent my way. Chimera finally manages to leap past the Basilisk's head, Abber spitting in his eyes as his frill fans out. A moment later Cerberus jumps from the opposite direction, biting at but missing the Basilisk's left eye.

Firin, recovered, can only sit and watch in horror as missing arrows, claws and fangs pierce Jabu-Jabu's flesh. It's pure luck the Basilisk hasn't blinded her yet. When I glance at her I notice a certain sheen to her face and frown. I can see she's beating herself up for all of this already. I wish to comfort, but must keep blowing into the Ocarina. At this point I'm just playing random notes. I feel completely useless.

This continues, until Nura lets out an impatient scream. “Enough of this!” she yells, getting behind the Basilisk and jumping onto its back. She runs up it, launching herself and raising her arms above her head. Time seems to speed up as the Basilisk shakes the venom from its eyes and looks up. With nowhere to go but forward, Nura's eyes lock with the giant snake's.

Time slows down to normal as Nura crashes into the wall when the Basilisk moves its head. It turns all it's attention to her and shoots forward to bite her. I'm fast enough to intercept, letting out a scream as its fangs clamp around my ribcage. It raises its head and shakes me, tearing deep into my side, and doesn't stop until an arrow whizzes past my head and strikes it in the right eye. It lets out a painful hiss as I'm dropped, unable to move when it pins me down with its tail. It lashes out, biting down on thin air where Nura once was. Adam has her in his arms, running to where we had entered and placing her down. They share a brief few words that I'm unable to hear before Adam turns to the Basilisk.

The tail lifts off my back and I force myself to crawl forward, feeling my tunic and chain-mail cling to my open wounds. The blood leaves a small trail after me and I get away just before the tail slams back down, missing my foot by less than a centimetre. The back of my tunic is suddenly grabbed and I'm dragged onto Cerberus' back, instinctively wrapping my arms around Lancer's head. Icarus and Chowder growl at the Cerberus and leap to the side, dodging the tail. I bury my face into his neck, unable to focus much on anything else but the pain and the pounding forming in my head.

I hear another angry hiss and look up in time to look into the eyes of the Basilisk. I freeze, holding my breath and awaiting the world to go dark. It doesn't, and it only takes me a moment longer to notice why. An arrow sticks out of its right eye and a thin, curved blade is embedded in the other. I see Firin yelp as she runs back, avoiding the Basilisk's blind attempts at biting her.

Chimera lets out a collective roar/bleat/hiss as he leaps forward, his claws latching onto the underside of the Basilisk's head. He climbs to the top of the snake's head and bites down on the arrow, twisting it and pulling it loose. As Lionel pulls the useless eye out, Abber strikes forward at the empty, bloody socket. Acid sprays from Abber's mouth into the socket, sinking deep into it.

From behind the Basilisk's head Firin jumps onto the top, bringing her fins up and angling her arms to thrust into the Basilisk's other eye, then pulls the thin blade out with her fins. The giant snake shakes its head, throwing the two off. Cerberus runs around the base of the snake's neck, biting at its throat uselessly. Poor pup, at least he's trying. I'm rendered useless while hugging his neck and hoping I don't get flung off.

The acid from Abber begins to turn the scales around the Basilisk's eye socket pale, slowly spreading to the other socket. It spits and tries fruitlessly to bite Chimera and Firin, who seem to be taking turns jumping atop it's head.

After a few moments of a constant struggle, the Basilisk seems to almost freeze. By this point it's entire head is covered in dull grey scales instead of the dark green it had. Its head falls to the ground on its side, finally unable to move. From the shuttering of its chest it is still alive, but now it won't be hurting Lord Jabu-Jabu.

“What did you do?” Firin asks quietly, as if talking any louder will bring it back.

“My acid is very venomous. It takes only a few moments for creatures to be killed by it, but he's so big it took longer to get to his brain. It's slowly eating him from the inside,” Abber snickers, almost gleeful at the creature's demise. At last Cerberus has stopped running around and now sits, placing me gently at his paws and licking my side. I don't have the strength or the heart in me to push him away. He did good.

“Nura?” I turn to my red-haired friends. I force myself to stand, gripping my side, and limp over. Nura is staring at her lap, unmoving but breathing. She has her eyes closed and her jaw set. I crouch in front of her and touch her shoulder, making her look up. Her face doesn't meet mine, in fact she looks directly over my head, and my eyes widen when I look at hers. Her eyes still have an amber iris, but her pupils are a dull grey. In the blur I faintly remember seeing her look into the Basilisk's eyes, but at the time I wasn't sure if she had been harmed. It happened so fast.

“Is it dead?” she just asks. Her voice is still perky, but there's a heaviness to it.

Chimera places a paw on the Basilisk's chest. “Officially,” Gote says in a soft voice.

Cerberus whines as the three heads lay next to Nura. She pats Icarus' head, not smiling but now frowning. Then Firin comes over, hugging Nura's neck and crying. She spouts out gibbering apologies, blaming herself for all of it. I understand where she's coming from.

Nura smirks and rolls her eyes, standing up quickly enough to make me fall back on my rear and Firin back off. “Oh stop being dramatic. This is just a set back. Besides, I was just as stupid and reckless.”

“But, Nura, you're blinded!” Adam exclaims.

“Yeah, didn't notice,” she says with fake bitterness. “Thanks for telling me that, Adam. But look at the bright side, now the thing's dead and Jabu-Jabu's no longer getting hurt, right? You could say it's an eye for an eye,” she turns to Adam's voice and winks, unknowingly catching him right in the eyes. He blushes deeply and pulls her into a hug, burying his head into her hair. I see her begin to shutter and a single, quiet sob escapes her. Adam kisses the top of her head and I blink, tilting my head.

After a few moments, my mouth forms into an 'O' and I exhale quietly. 'Oooh. 'Eyes set on someone else.' Huh. Hey, Navi, how long have Adam and Nura liked each other?'

I can almost feel her slowly turn to me and frown. “Link, I could sense the love between the two of them the moment I met them.”

'But you only just met them.'

“... _Exactly_ like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1:Firin (Fur-in)


	7. The Sage's Domain: Jabu-Jabu's Temple

Chapter 6: The Sage's Domain: Lord Jabu-Jabu's Temple

Disabilities are not very common in Hyrule, from what I've seen. At least not to the extent I've had to live with. Everyone I've met can talk, walk, hear and see, some less than others but they can still do it all. Being mute was very difficult, especially when I was really young. Ilia hadn't always been so good understanding my actions and eyes. I would often get frustrated when my thoughts couldn't get across to her or Rusl, and they would in turn get frustrated as well. From a very early age I had always seen myself as stupid and useless. 'What kind of kid can't talk at my age?' I would always think. Now I fully understand it, I understand I was born like this and nothing I can try to do can change it. I was born with the Hero's Curse, unable to speak and unheard by those without high amounts of magic.

But as I said, I was _born_ mute. I've lived like this all my life and while in the past, and even now, it causes problems and hinders me, I've learned to deal with it and adapt as best I can over the span of seventeen years. I wasn't able to talk one day then loose that ability the next.

Not like Nura, who was born able to see and suddenly had that all taken away with a single mistake. A single slip and a moment too slow.

Adam helps guide the Gerudo out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth, where Ralis and a guard of five have arrived. Firin greets two of the guards with a friendly smile as she steps out, then turns to Ralis to report what had transpired. Chimera and Cerberus follow behind me as I leave, seeming almost hesitant to emerge. With the reactions focused on them I understand their hesitance. I slow a step and smile back at them, encouraging them to follow with a wave.

This is enough to prompt them into coming out, although when the first Zora spots them Cerberus is doing all he can to hide behind Chimera. Luckily none of them react as Firin did, but the fear on their faces is something I haven't seen since the Domain was frozen over. It's painful to see again.

Everyone walks on ahead, with Firin now telling her reports to Ralis. I linger behind, gathering all my scattered weapons. I hold my side with a hiss, feeling the blood and grit underneath the repaired tunic. I'm surprised that bite didn't kill me. The way the Basilisk was coming down it was clearly going to bite Nura's head off. Why did it seem to change direction at the last moment to bite my side?

As I store them inside my Baggie, the necklace falls into my line of sight. With a grunt I pull it off, storing it alongside the rest. I don't want a repeat of Zant using my own Ocarina against me. With my weapons on my belt and the Master Sword put firmly on my back, I no longer feel so naked and useless.

I jump when I feel a heavy paw on my head, accompanied by Lionel's voice. “We apologize for your friend. We did not intend for anyone to be hurt or blinded.” I turn around to face him. “But we are thankful for your help killing the Basilisk. He would have only caused more trouble alive.”

“Little Snack, we have a request,” Abber says bluntly, stretching over top Lionel's head to be eye-to-eye with me. This makes me back up a step. “We want to go home. The man who brought us here is very powerful if he can so easily connected our two kingdoms.”

“If he has used this power to bring the Gryphons over as well, it could spell disaster if he were to bring more dangerous creatures like the Basilisk. In return of helping us get home, we will aid you and help you learn more about the mystic beasts, our kind, that you may come across,” Gote says as Abber pulls out of my face.

I seem to be making allies wherever I go, but who am I to complain? Even if these guys had no help to offer I would help them. It's what a knight does. It's what a hero does. It's what _I_ do.

I nod at the two beasts. Chimera shows plain gratitude and Cerberus, the giant, slobbery puppy, tackles me down happily. I groan as he licks my face, pinning me down with a heavy -but gentle- paw. I push back on Lancer's face, but can't occupy my attention to all three heads when they find openings to lick my face or neck.

I'm terrified to find out what would happen if I turned into a wolf with Cerberus around.

“Cerberus, stop smothering our little friend,” Chimera laughs with Lionel using his head to push the three-headed pup off of me. I wipe my face on my sleeve, clenching my side I hadn't noticed began to bleed more. At the sight Cerberus whines, sniffing my side. “Come, Little One, you must rest. We will wait outside of this place, we don't wish to unnerve these creatures.”

Lionel walks behind me before I can stand and grabs the back of my tunic. He lifts me off my feet easily and begins walking, making me blush and wiggle to try and free myself. I really don't need to have my friends see this.

It's too late when I hear a chime-like noise and feel my ears flicker down. I look ahead to see Navi hovering above Ralis' head with the young Prince holding his hand above his mouth. I cross my arms and huff at the two, you _could_ have helped you know?

“The others are recovering now. We will be sending an escort with them while they return to Hyrule Castle. But I would like you to stay, in case Lord Jabu-Jabu is still too ill I don't want to have to contact you again and waste time,” the Zora Prince bows his head to me when Chimera puts me down. “If that is okay with you?”

I see the backs of the others through the tunnel and frown when I see Nura leaning into Adam. I can see a soft shutter of her shoulders from here. Absently I nod and walk past Ralis, running up to the two red-heads with concern. Adam smiles sadly at me as Nura keeps her head in his shoulder. “Hey, your side okay?” he asks quietly, rubbing the Gerudo's head.

I put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the question. She flinches lightly but turns her head to face me. I wince when I see her eyes cloudy and distant, such a contrast to the bright, mischievous amber. Despite the missing glint, Nura smirks and awkwardly waves her hand at my head in an attempt to ruffle my hair, but her hand passes right above me. Gently I take a hold of her hand and place it on my head, gulping.

“Hey, don't be so sad guys. Gerudo are adaptable,” she winks, successfully ruffling my hair. She does so longer than usual and I can feel her hand trembling. I squeeze past Adam's hug and stand on my toes, burying my face into her neck. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I didn't go ahead without you guys, we would have been more prepared, we would have gone through Jabu-Jabu together. We could have...have...

“Link I swear to the Gods if you have that guilty, 'my fault' face I will slap you. Adam, does she?”

“...Yes.”

I can't muster the mock-glare for Adam, I just rub my burning cheek and keep hold of her side as Adam holds her other side. Before we get far Chimera stops us. “If we may, we would like to look into your eyes, young warrior,” Abber hisses. Nura steps away from us, oddly not cautious of the hybrid. Abber's eyes shine around the pupils lightly, creating light waves of colour and light. Looking at it too long gives me a headache and I rub my temple, deciding to look at the floor instead. “That Basilisk was a sorry excuse for his kind. He was the last remaining Basilisk in our territory, and so he never had another Basilisk challenge him or push him. Because of that he was not as strong or wise as he should have been. He was far too animalistic for one of his kind. Which is lucky for you. While his sight was strong enough to blind you, I can still see colour in your eyes. It will take time, but you will slowly regain your sight, although not to the extent you once had.”

“Really? How long will that take?”

“Calm yourself,” Lionel says gently. “It won't happen over night. We cannot be sure, but it should return in the next two months. But you will have to come to us daily so Abber can quicken the process. He can use his own, milder blinding affects to lessen the damage. Only if you wish to have your sight, of course.”

“Of course I want it back!” the Gerudo snaps, but with more glee than anger. She spins, somehow looking directly into Adam's eyes and grins. “Just you wait, I'll be back kicking ass beside you guys in no time.”

“Not until we get you back to the Castle for rest,” Adam brushes a strand of her hair aside. “That goes for you, too, Link. I saw that thing bite you.”

A few minutes later I let the Zora doctors see my side and wince as they apply a gooey healing ointment. It seals over top of my skin, akin to a bandage, and grows thick. It hardens like a shell and I poke at it curiously, feeling it's smooth and slightly sticky surface. “Since you don't have scales it may be a bit awkward to move. This ointment can repair broken Zora scales and must harden to do so. It won't harm you having it on but we suggest you avoid unnecessary exercise. It may open the wound up again.”

Like _I_ of all people can avoid pointless acts. It's like these guys don't even know who they're talking to. Nonetheless I nod and follow them to a small cove, oddly it is warm, almost humid. I shrug it off, I'm far too tired to think much of it. The stone beds are covered in thick moss, soft enough to lie on without the promise of an aching back the next morning. I smile to the guards in thanks and stretch out on the bed, tucking my arms behind my head as Navi sleeps on my hat on a small stalagmite.

But my mind doesn't allow me a moment's rest. The events of the past day keep plaguing my mind. The worry of Nura, the curious case of Lord Jabu-Jabu and Zant's sudden new magical skill frighten me. If the Twili can now preform feats of magic that not even Ganondorf would risk, as Ganondorf wouldn't want a destroyed kingdom, how could he have learned it all? Did he always have the knowledge but lack of skill? It worries me if he's advanced in magic. I'll admit he was a very strong opponent, I'd argue he was even harder to fight than Ganon just from his spastic bursts of energy and magic, but even he couldn't summon multitude of creatures from another kingdom.

It almost feels like there's someone else he's working with. Maybe this was the person who brought him back from death? But who? This doesn't seem like the type of thing Ganondorf would do. Ganon wanted control over all of Hyrule, how could you rule a dead kingdom? First with the failed extinction of the Gorons, now the failed murder of Lord Jabu-Jabu?

'Hey Navi? Did Zant do anything else while he was here?'

The fairy yawns, wings flickering as I feel her eyes land on me. “Why do you say that?”

'I dunno, he just likes to make a mess of things. Did he try hurting the Zoras besides just killing their Deity?'

“No,” she says, almost too quickly. “He just cursed Lord Jabu-Jabu then vanished.”

'You know Navi, I feel like I really know you. Even if I don't have any memories of you, I remember you,' I smile. 'You remind me of a concerned mother. And you've quickly become one of my closest friends. So Navi, can I ask something of you?'

“Of course.”

'Don't insult me by lying. What did Zant do, and was anyone hurt?'

Navi's wings twitch, much like my ears do when I'm caught lying. She sighs, her aura weakening ever so slightly. “He drained the entire Domain with a very powerful fire spell. It was almost like the sun itself was crashing down on our heads. Not many Zoras were hurt, but a few elderly Zoras perished in the heat.”

'...And?'

“And what?”

'Navi...'

“...A few young children were killed as well. Not many, maybe one or two.”

'That's still two too many,' I run a hand over my forehead, frustrated that wherever that tall bastard goes he always has to have a death toll on his head. Can't he leave some place without having a death follow?

“I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how'd you react.”

'It's okay. Thanks for telling me in the end. I get I can get a little...carried away sometimes.' Wouldn't be the first time.

“You should go bathe. It's been a long day and you smell.”

'Tends to happen when your coddled by a giant dog in a giant fish,' I smirk lightly, sitting up and heading out of the cove. I pull some soap and a rag out of my bag as I walk passed the guards, who nod at me. I nod back, surprised when they direct me to Lord Jabu-Jabu's lake. I guess they'll allow me to enter any time now. To them meeting Jabu-Jabu like I have is a huge honour.

Funny, when did I become so nonchalant about meeting deities? Powerful beings that could kill me in their sleep if they wanted to? When did I come to the conclusion that it was almost, dare I say, _normal_ to meet and converse with them? Shadow isn't wrong, how much royalty _do_ I know?

I walk into the lake, smiling at Lord Jabu-Jabu who hums in greeting. It is a happy and warm sound and although his eyes are weak, they are bright. It's an uplifting sight to see after all he's been through.

It is a cool evening, not a surprise, but at the moment I just care about getting all the slimy residue off of me. Besides, the water should still be warm with the remaining sun and the cold water will help take my mind off things. After scanning the lake for any signs of danger, I strip down. I toss my chest bindings on top of the pile I put as close to the edge as I can. Goosebumps cover my arms as I stare down at my reflection. The hard casing of the ointment gleams in the night and I wince as it tugs at my skin, but begin to wade into the water. I gasp, feeling my ears perk up in reaction to the cold water before diving into the water.

Like a pierced arrow, have to get it over with.

I don't resurface immediately. Instead I swim downwards a bit, rubbing my side with a small smile when I feel the water sooth over the rubbing skin. The ointment is a little uncomfortable, but the chilly water's helping numb it -and my body. Once I resurface I let out a soft sigh, still shivering but my thoughts cleared even for a moment. I swim to the shore and grab my bar and rag, absentmindedly washing as I gaze up at the cloudy sky. This doesn't alarm me, what's the harm of getting more wet? And once it's night it will give me more cover.

But I shouldn't need to worry. Zant isn't one to so quickly try a plan that failed. He likes to take a step back and try something new. And I don't need to recover as bad as I did before, this isn't the worst injury I've had.

Lord Jabu-Jabu's hums vibrate the water, making me giggle lightly when this sends a small wave over my head. I stick my tongue out at the deity and push some water in his direction, not really intending to splash him. The shark-whale moans deeply and sinks into the bottom of the lake, out of my sight. I narrow my eyes with a smirk, watching for any signs of him. Quite suddenly I see his massive form on the other side of the lake, breaching the water and jumping high into the night. I cover my head and laugh as the wave sends me tumbling backwards, my back hitting the dock gently. The deity lets out a warbled hum as he resurfaces before me, just enough so his eye is directly looking at me. I smile and wave at his eyeball, to which he replies with a happy moan.

I swim towards his eye carefully, should he react negatively. He lets me come close and I pat him underneath the eye, laughing as he closes his eye in content. He's so gentle. 'Don't worry, big guy, we'll find out what's making you sick.' It couldn't have just been the Messengers and Basilisk. A Deity is hard to kill, so there has to be more to all this.

Bathed, cold and now refreshed, I climb out of the water and shake myself off. I'll be honest, aspects of being a wolf have rubbed off on my human self more than I'd care to admit. I often find myself kicking in my sleep or growling when I spot someone or something I dislike. Sometimes, when I'm lost in the night sky, I even open my mouth and try to howl. All that comes out is a strangled cry like a dying goat. This always wakes me from my thoughts.

I chuckle to myself, pulling my tunic over my head and shaking my hair a bit. I go to pick up my breeches when I feel a shiver down my spine. Jerking I stand up, looking around. Out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow and spin, finding nothing. My heart pounds as, to my horror, I hear heavy hooves. Blood drains from my face as I turn, seeing a tall abomination of a creature, looking directly at me with large, emotionless black eyes. My breathing pace increases when I hear two more hoof beats. I spin around, seeing two more of the creatures cut off any escape. Shaking I pick up the Master Sword, holding it both hands. The blade rattles uselessly, but I'm ready to swing at whatever monster decides to take a step forward.

I hear a low, menacing growl and scream as one of them step forward. Closing my eyes, I thrash my sword around as hard as I can, screaming and crying. Get away, get away, GET AWAY! My sword clanks on the stone as I flail, hoping to catch one of them, any of them, with the side of the blade. To see these nightmares end and put myself out of this misery.

'I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME AGAIN!' I scream to the Sacred Realm, feeling my foot catch onto my discarded pants. I let out a cry as my knees scruff the stone, cutting into my kneecaps and jerking me to my hands. The sword clatters beside me and I shake, feeling my tears drip down my chin as I grit my teeth. My hands clench and I grab the Master Sword, standing quickly and looking around with blurry eyes. I continue to swing wildly, but trip again. This time I find something stops me, making me freeze. I feel its arms around my shoulders and scream, pushing back against its...cloth...covered...chest?

Blinking, I look up. To my surprise I'm met with unreadable red eyes. “What were you thrashing about for?”

I push away from the buckass, looking around the lake to see nothing. There are no shadows or monsters, nothing here to hurt me. I collapse to my knees in relief, head tilted back and eyes closed. 'They're not real. They can't hurt me,' I sit back, running a hand over my forehead and trying to settle my breathing. 'I'm safe.'

“You're crazy. Didn't expect that from Hyrule's special Hero.”

I huff, promptly ignoring Sheik and instead taking great interest in the indent Zant made with my chain-ball. I see Sheik's shadow pass over me and yelp, covering my ears as visions of a similar shadow pass before my eyes. When nothing happens I risk opening my eyes and see my breeches dangling in front of my eyes. I glance up and see Sheik turned to the side, offering me them with a blank expression. “I'm surprised your little secret hasn't been found out by all of Hyrule with how careless you are.”

“Hmph,” I snatch my breeches from him and stand, slipping them on and walking past him. It wasn't my choice to get stuck with this facade. Besides, fooled you, didn't I? Well up until you, oh I dunno, _heard my thoughts_.

“Are you really choosing to ignore me?”

Well somebody likes to have attention.

“Pretending I can't hear you isn't going to make me go away.”

I pause, glancing at him over my shoulder. I contemplate for a moment before sighing and turning, placing my hand on my hip and fixing him with a glare. The effect probably isn't as effective as I wish it were, seeing as I'm dripping wet still. 'What are you even doing here, Sheik?'

“I'm here to help.”

'Oh really? And where were you when the Gorons need help, eh?' I walk up to him, standing on my toes and looking him in the eye. He just smirks at me, making my anger flare up more. 'If you had been there to help a lot more Gorons could have been saved from Volvagia! But instead you decided to run off with an innocent race slowly dying! Why now? Why help now when you could have stopped _some_ of the carnage?'

“There was nothing more I could do to help,” he shrugs, patting the top of my head hard enough to send me back to the soles of my feet. I infuriatingly whack his hand off my head. “What does it matter, anyway? Those Gorons were dead before I arrived so it's not like there was anything I could do for them.”

As much as I hate to think it, he isn't wrong. There were so many Goron remains that it would be impossible for them to happen in just a single moment. But that doesn't excuse the 'who cares' attitude towards the whole situation. But he never answered my question, either. 'Why now, then? What could you possibly help me with now?'

“The Deity is still sick,” he says, looking at Lord Jabu-Jabu, who was watching the whole exchange with curious eyes. “And I just happen to know a way to cure him.”

'How?'

“Did you know there's a Temple at the bottom of his lake? The Zoras built it to worship him while he regenerated for his previous incarnation. An amazing piece of Hyrule's history, but judging by the scathing look you're giving me you're far from interested,” he smirks at my red face, making me turn redder. “Inside this Temple is a creature. It's using its powers to poison the lake very slowly. So slowly, that it would take days to even affect you even after your little swim. This poison has been slowly eating away at Lord Jabu-Jabu, but as he is a Deity it took some time before he began to show symptoms of sickness.”

'So how long as the water been poisoned for then?' I look at the lake. Is that why it's so dark?

“If it's taken this long to finally show the normal signs of poison intake, I'd say about three weeks-hey! What's your problem?!”

I find myself too weak to stand as I grip his shirt, eyes wide and body shaking. No, it can't be. Over three weeks? The same amount of time I was recovering from Death Mountain?

So Shadow was right. Zant _was_ just buying time while I was unable to leave the Castle. And there was nothing I could do to speed up my recovery, which makes it all the more frustrating. I push off Sheik again, sighing angrily. 'Seriously, screw Zant with a spear. That Twili deserves to get blown up twice over at this point,' I rub my temple, wishing now more than ever that Midna was here. She'd at least know what Zant might try next. 'Why'd you have to break the Mirror? I could really use you're help now.'

I look up at the sky, which is now a brilliant shade of orange, red and purple. I smile sadly, closing my eyes for a moment. The Hour of Twilight...I wonder...

'Midna, please, if you can hear me now we need your help. We can't do this on our own,' I sink to my knees, feeling my scuffed up skin burn. 'Please hear me. Please help me. I...I miss you, Midna. Please...'

I feel night fully descend, ending the Hour of Twilight. The single moment in our time where the worlds of Light and Twilight connect, when the precious few minutes link the two opposing sides together to be one.

And once again I am reminded that there is no irony in my name.

“And who the Din's Hell is Midna?”

Aaaand the peace is ended by a buckass. Ears plastering on my skull I turn my head and glare back at him. 'A good friend,' I reply simply, standing and watching the stars begin to form. 'I haven't seen her in a while is all.'

“Another little secret I've found out about you.”

'Huh?' I turn to him.

“Well you're not very good at hiding your secrets, it seems.”

'Not like I want them to be secrets. Besides, the only secret I want to stay a secret you don't know about,' I think. Well that and my alternative, maybe even official, title as a Hero, but I consider that a thing only people in the situation deserve to know.

“So you don't want the entire Kingdom to think you're a man? Why keep it a secret at all then?”

'Cause it's not important now. My gender shouldn't be a factor in Hyrule's safety,' I shrug. 'I just want my kingdom to be safe from dangerous tyrants like Zant and Ganondorf. The less magic-wielding maniacs like them the better.'

“That reminds me, I want to ask you a simple question,” he crosses his arms with an air of arrogance. I snort quietly, unimpressed. “Why haven't you used your own magic at all? Surly being the Hero of Hyrule and a Hylian you would have outstanding magical abilities. Why not use them? You could have used it to sense the creature currently inside Jabu-Jabu's Temple.”

I feel my ears twitch. Of course he would ask that. ''Cause I don't have magic, at least not very strong magic. My Core or whatever Zelda calls it is very weak and can't even let me preform simple magic like Nayru's Shield. Which is fine by me.'

“A Hylian with a weak Core? I suppose there's a first for everything,” he smirks. I'd like nothing more than to slap it off his face.

'If this is all you have to say, I have a bed waiting for me,' I huff and begin to walk by him.

“If your Core is so weak, how can you use telepathy so well?” I pause. “Those mental walls you've built are very strong if you're so easily able to make your thoughts reach me. You just get a bit careless sometimes.”

'Maybe I get careless because _somebody_ shouldn't even be able to hear me,' I glare back at him. 'How is that possible anyway? You're not like Zelda or Navi, you don't have any connection with me. Why can you hear my thoughts when you have no magic?'

“Who ever said I don't?” I freeze, to which he raises an eyebrow. “I find using magic to be a waste of energy in a fight. I use it as a last resort. How do you think I get this to work?” he unhooks the chain around his waste and it straightens, stiff as a staff. I hide my hands behind my back as I feel myself start to shiver. Oh Gods, why is it always Mages? “This weapon is infused with magic and I only have to touch it to activate it. No one with a weak Core like you or a regular Hyrulian would even be able to lift it.”

'S-so it's because you have magic?'

“No. I don't have the skills to use telepathy. Even if I did, it doesn't explain how you can pass your thoughts onto me so easily. I've seen others use telepathy and they always claim to have a headache when it is used on them.”

I recall the countless hours it took for me to finally speak to Midna without giving either of us a migraine. The long days before I could finally control my thoughts behind my Mental Wall. Even Zelda and I struggled a little as we became friends. It is now I realize it really has been easy to speak to him, although it was as easy to speak to Navi without a headache. But that's different, Navi said all Fairies can use telepathy.

I let out a sigh, biting my lower lip. 'So you don't know what's goin' on either. Figures. Nobody ever has answers, only questions. It's always questions.' I can feel my body shaking. When did it get so cold? 'Look, I really gotta go. I...guess I should thank you for your help. So...thanks.'

When I go to leave, I freeze feeling the hairs on my neck stand up. I look up suddenly and gasp, once again seeing a shadow looking down at me. It's not real, it can't be real. I see the flutter of a torn cloak and stumble back, suddenly hit with a massive headache. For a moment it feels like something is trying to dig through my very brain. Glancing up I see nothing once again, making me shiver and hug my arms. Damn mind playing tricks on me.

“What has the brave Hero so excited?” Sheik asks, crouching beside me. “Here I thought you were the one who killed Ganondorf.”

'I wasn't alone then. I wasn't haunted then. You wouldn't understand,' I think, shadowing my eyes with my bangs so he won't see my tears. I don't need him to notice now.

“Well let's warm you up then you can-” With a flicker, a flame appears on his hand. I stare at the fire, breath hitched and body stiff. I crawl backwards from him, to which he gives me an odd look. I gulp and shiver more, the night quickly causing my damp body to turn to ice. But even freezing is better than being beside a flame, a flame so red it reminds me of Volvagia's eyes. The same merciless eyes that massacred hundreds of Gorons for fun while only eating a few of them. The eyes that change from a poisonous yellow when using strong magic to torture someone who was foolish enough to turn their back.

'GET IT AWAY FROM ME!'

Silence falls over the lake. The Sheikah stands on the opposite side of the dock, watching me shiver like a child as he looks between me and the flame in his hand with an odd expression. I gulp and close my eyes, slowly standing and feeling my scar prickle at me. '...Congratulations, you've learned another one of my secrets. If you find out one more I may give you a prize, but I doubt it'd be anythin' interestin'. I gotta go. Thanks for the heart attack.'

There is silence as I begin to walk down the steps.

“Betrayal.” Once more I pause. “Getting hurt deeply by someone you put all your trust into. Who you thought you would never be apart from.” I look at Sheik, but he refuses to look back at me. Instead he is looking out over the lake. “I guess that makes the two of us even. I learned your fear, now you know mine.”

'And why exactly did you tell me this? S'not like I asked ya to,' I think, feeling odd. This man continues to baffle me. Is that just the way of the Sheikah or this one guy?

He doesn't say, instead he picks up my cloak off the ground as he walks towards me. He goes to hand it to me when he pauses, staring at the cloth with that unreadable gaze. “This is a Sheikah cloak made of very rare and expensive material. How did you acquire this?”

'A friend,' I think, taking it from him and securing it around my shoulders. The last thing I need is this guy thinking I ask Zelda to give me these luxury items.

“I see. Remember what I said about the Temple,” he turns away. “I'm sure one of your Zora friends will help take you there. From what I hear the currents under the lake are very strong,” he walks past me.

'Um...thanks!' I put my hand on his back, it would be his shoulder if I could reach. He looks down at me, making me falter a little at his piercing gaze. 'For tellin' me this. But I do gotta ask...why are you here and why were you at Death Mountain?'

“You'd be best not to poke into other people's lives,” he says, flicking my nose and making me take a step back. “I have my reasons, but you don't have to know them.”

Before I can ask anything else he throws down his arm. There's a flash and I reel back, blinking spots from my eyes and lowering my arm. He's gone, the cracked shell of a Deku Nut laying at the bottom step. I frown, looking around the lake before walking towards the Domain. It's getting late, and I feel a deep chill down my spine.

-0-0-0-0-

“ _The one from the Sky descended to the Surface, intent on ruining everything I worked for.” I spin, trying to locate the direction of the voice. It's hard to when there's nothing but an echo coming from all directions in the black void. “He ended my Master's reign before he could show the world his greatness. I despise you, Descendant of the Sky, but you will be fortunate to know that you are worth more to me alive.”_

_I feel a shiver and turn, gulping as far in the distance I spot a shadow. The same shadow with a fluttering cloak that I have seen for the last two days. A white smile cuts through the shadow like a scar, making me go to draw the Master Sword which I find is not there. The shadow throws back its head, laughing in a high-pitched voice that threatens to make my ears bleed._

“ _One day we will meet face to face, and I will take pleasure in knowing that my Master's face will be the last thing you_ ever _see.”_

_Beneath me the black ground cracks, swallowing me whole. A scream catches in my throat as, while I'm falling, a giant creature rises before me. With the void surrounding me I can barely make out a shape, similar to an oval, covered in thick reddish-brown scales. All I see is a wall of large, sharp teeth before I jerk to the side-_

I pant, lying on the stone floor of the Zora guest room. My hand clenches my pounding chest as I shakily try to stand using the bed as leverage. I just end up falling onto my back with a groan. I slowly sit up and rub the back of my head, trying to think of what I just dreamed of. That voice sounds so familiar, almost too familiar for comfort, and everything they said brings that dreadful feeling of Déjà Vu. But for the life of me I can't remember what words were said and what caused me to wake up in such a fit.

Such is the life of my dreams, they're either visions or memories of my past lives and they're never clear the first time. The more I have them, the longer and less blurry they'll be in my memory. By the time I had finally met Ganondorf in person I felt I knew him entirely.

Navi is still asleep, somehow not even stirring from my tumble. I smile softly and shake my head, finally able to stand and stretch my back. I look towards the entrance of the room to see the wall opposite glistening in the morning sun, warning me of what time it is.

The dream is almost completely forgotten once Navi is awake and I explain what Sheik told me. She lets out a soft hum before flying off to inform Ralis, while I get dressed into my Zora Armour.

I fix the blue cap on my head and smile lightly. While it doesn't feel the same as wearing the Hero's Tunic, it has done more than enough to save my life multiple times. I tug at the cold grey chain-mail and play with the meshy fabric that will go around my mouth before I enter the water. Navi rambles on about how far Goron and Zora enchantment have come since she'd last been out of the forest while Firin walks in, smiling at me through her own armour.

“Prince Ralis says it'd be best for me to go with you, being Jabu-Jabu's Keeper and all,” she grins.

The Zora and Fairy chat idly as we wander into the Domain. I pause when I see Adam, Shadow and Nura prepared to return to the Castle alongside Chimera and Cerberus. The boys are arguing over which route will be faster to the Castle and Nura is standing to the side. I motion for Firin and Navi to go on ahead as I walk over to the Gerudo, who's shaking her head at the boy's antics.

Timidly for a moment, I hug her around the torso. I feel her tense up before she relaxes and hugs me around the shoulders and I say, in a strained and weak voice, “Nuh...ruh.”

She whacks the side of my head lightly with a chuckle. “Don't waste your energy on me, moron. You have a mission to complete and trying to speak will only make you tired. Now shush and save that big ol' Fish God.” She claps my back and pushes me towards Navi and Firin, the former who is staring at me in shock.

“Did you just...speak a little?” she asks, sitting on my shoulder.

'Ehh...kinda. I can make small noises and I do my best to say 'em in a way similar to my friends' names. It only happens sometimes, in a desperate situation or if I force myself like I just did there. It's really hard and actually takes a toll on me.'

“I guess that's a clever way to get someone's attention in a hurry,” Navi hums softly.

“We're all set, Prince,” Firin waves as Ralis stands at the entrance to Jabu-Jabu's Lake. He frowns lightly and looks about to say something, but shakes his head and smiles back at her. It's forced and shaky. He knows something.

“Stay safe, you two. You'll want to keep a tight grip on Firin, Link, the current down there will be too much even with the Zora Armour,” he bows to us, now not looking Firin in the face. The Keeper doesn't seem to notice and bows back, smiling brightly and turning to the tunnel.

“See you later, Ralis! Come on, Link!” she grabs my hand and pulls me after her. I'm barely able to keep up, the Zora Armour makes it a bit difficult to walk. “We'll save our Lord in no time!”

'Heh, you bet,' I smile, chancing a glance back at Ralis. Our eyes meet and he looks away with a sigh, heading towards the throne. I hope, for all our sakes, he knows what he's doing.

Firin and I secure a rope to our wastes, the Zora looking deep into the water. “It's very dark and cold down there. You're sure you're up for it?”

Heh, it can't be as bad as Snowpeak. I make sure my mask is on and nod.

We dive into the water, swimming far into the depths. At some point a current picks up too strong for me to move in, forcing Firin to tug the both of us through. The deeper we go, the darker and murkier the water gets, until I am unable to see anything but the sheen of Firin's scales. It becomes deathly silent, making me uncomfortable. The water vibrates every now and then in tune with Jabu-Jabu's moans and movement.

It seems to take longer than it should, but finally I spot a different shape in the darkness. Embedded in one of the walls is a carved gate, the arch slightly cracked under the water pressure. I can feel the pressure tightening my chest, too. Firin's fins snap out and she propels herself forward at lightning speed, causing my head to snap back but shortening the trip. Through the arch is a tunnel that goes straight up, lit only by a faint glow far to the top.

“Hang on tight, Link!” Firin yells through the water, going so fast bubbles blind me. I grip the rope as tight as I can, protected only by the gauntlets.

We break the surface at last, welcomed to a dim chamber with several tunnels leading down into water. It is damp, but we are free to walk in this chamber. Firin cuts the rope with her fin, huffing lightly but smiling. We're both covered with a mucky substance, causing me to make a small face as I shake some of it off my boot. “Wow, I've never seen this Temple. Normally it's forbidden for even the King or Queen to come here. This is such an honour!”

“Why wouldn't the monarchs be able to come here?”

“The legends have been a little lost in time, but it's said that this Temple is all that remains of a society of ancient Hyrule, one so old even the history books don't have much knowledge on them. The King and Queen didn't want to disturb these ancient grounds,” as Firin says this, I begin to scope the room. There are a few tunnels in the walls, but some of them are high up or caved in. “It's said that the ancestors of Zoras lived in such a place. Although I'll be honest, I've never been too good at remembering our history.”

“Amazing. It's all made to mix with the different tides. But there's also a magical element to this Temple, keeping it alive and giving air pockets. I remember a feeling familiar to this, but that Temple was very new and intact.”

I walk up to one of the wall tunnels, finding a dark welcome. The only sources of light in these chambers are dark stones embedded into the walls. I reach out to touch one, but think twice. I don't like magic and I don't know magic. If I try to inspect something I have no interest in looking at I shouldn't mess with it. I let my arm fall to my side and instead just lean close to the only stone at my eye height. Despite being a dark purple, it seems to shine with an off-white colour. As much as I hate it, magically enchanted items can be very beautiful.

“Well, we have to find whatever it is that's harming Lord Jabu-Jabu but I'm unsure of where to start. There's so many tunnels.”

“We're not in a desperate time frame. We can afford to make a mistake or two while going through some of these. Let's just start here and see where it takes us. If you're okay with that, Firin.”

The Ocean Zora shrugs, looking back at the tunnel we entered from. “Well he isn't going to keel over so quickly. I'm sure it'll be fine,” she grins, far too happily. She's doing a better job than I would in this kind of situation.

The tunnel we choose is short, leading us to a huge ravine. The walls are wet with streams of water pouring into a rushing river at the bottom, dark and roaring. The glowing stones give us the light to walk the narrow path beside the ravine, scanning the walls for anything. Oddly there are thick cracks in the walls, most the size of a full grown man, but they don't show any signs of different tunnels.

Our current path eventually becomes wider, until we hit a dead end on a large overhang. The glowing stones here seem to form the symbol of the Zoras, three crescent moons facing away from each other forming a snowflake-esk appearance and three orbs in the crevice of the moon. It's rough, as if someone made it with their bare hands, but it's certainly the Zora's Insignia.

“Strange, I don't think we have used this depiction of the Zora Sapphire in centuries. I wonder who thought of this idea, to carve this particular symbol.”

I can't help but stare at the symbol, almost as if in a trance. Slowly I walk to it, hearing but not listening to the other two talking. I see my reflection in one of the stones making up the shape. These stones seem far more bright than the others. Is there a point to all this that I'm missing?

My foot suddenly feels off balance and I look down, finding it sitting in a small indent in the ground. Curious I crouch down, poking at the indent. It's hard like a stone, unlike the soft sand that we've been walking on the last few minutes. I brush away a coating of dust and see a small glimmer. I sit on my knees and take off my hat, using it to brush away the sand. A green stone is uncovered and I, touchy person I am, dig it out of the ground to look at it.

Not a second after I remove the stone the entire wall lights up, blinding me momentarily. I feel Firin grab my arms and pull me back and the ground quakes under my feet. Once the lights stop dancing in my eyes I see the entire wall has collapsed, revealing a chamber. To our surprise a flock of Keese escape the cave, flying between us and hitting us with their wings. But they don't attempt to harm us for intruding on their territory. Instead, they're making loud screeching sounds as if in a collective panic. We look back at the opened chamber and freeze for a moment when a foul stench crawls out. Tall, brown bodies step from the darkness, slow and moaning. I see movement and soon my eyes are met with the hollowed, expressionless faces of ReDead.

The sight of these creatures is not enough to frighten me to the spot, but it does take a far too long moment to realize what exactly we-okay I-have unleashed. Almost as if on a cue, ReDead begin to break through the cracks and walls, slowly making their way towards us. I unsheathe the sword and shield, ready to fend them off. Firin, on the other hand, grabs my arm and pulls me away, running between a gap and not stopping even when on the edge of the ravine.

“We can't take them all, Link!” her voice is high-pitched in fear. “We'll circle back around to the main chamber and find another way. Oh Stinkfish this is so bad.”

I sometimes forget that not everybody is so used to fighting monsters like these. ReDead are a very terrifying monster the first few times you see them, but unless they're the ReDead Knights I saw in Arbiter's Grounds I haven't flinched from their screams. I can see Firin desperately covering the sides of her head, though. 'Any ideas how to shake them off, Navi?'

“All we can do is run for now. We can probably-watch out!” we grind to a stop when we hear moans before us. I peek over Firin's shoulder to see a horde coming towards us. I spot a few shapes of white in amongst the sickly brown, but can't recognize what kind of monster it could be. I turn back and growl, seeing the ReDead blocking our escape and now we're on a path too thin to fight on.

There's a sudden rumble under our feet and the path collapses. I roll down the side for a moment before I plummet, wrapping my arms around my head. Luckily I come to a halt, only leaving me with an aching side and a dangling arm. Opening my eyes, I didn't even know I closed them, I see the rushing waters below. I jerk my head back in shock and sit up, finding myself trapped on a small outcropping only big enough for me to lie on. I look up and, to my surprise, Firin is hanging onto the side of the ravine with her fins embedded into the wall. She retracts one of her fins and looks down at me. She's so far up.

“Are you okay, Link?”

I nod, shifting slightly for a reduced risk of falling off. I can see Navi hovering between our distance, her aura a bright red. She's going to hate me for this.

'Navi, help Firin get to safety.'

“Oh no, I am _not_ leaving you alone again!”

'You don't have to worry,' I pat the outcropping. 'I'm not going anywhere, my Clawshots are useless on stone. Right now Firin needs more help. I'll be here when you get back. Promise.'

She's understandably silent. She has such a mother's instinct. 'Can't you trust me?'

“Fine. But if you're not here when I get back you're grounded,” she says with apparently no room for ifs, ands or buts. I salute her and lean back on the wall, watching Navi shine brightly in front of the ReDead. It's so bright they seem to freeze to the spot upon seeing it. Navi keeps this up and stiffly yells at Firin to start climbing up. The Zora takes a glance at me before using her fins to climb. I feel my ears twitch nervously as she makes it to the top. The ReDead are immobilized from Navi's light.

“Follow me, Firin! Keep close!” Navi strains her voice, slowly but surly flying towards the way we ran. The ReDead in front of them can't move, allowing them to pass through the horde harmlessly. That doesn't stop my heart from pounding. I can see Navi stagger and almost fall several times. At one point when she comes dangerously close to the ground I reach my hand out as if to catch her, even if I'm unable to. I awkwardly put it back down once I see her in my sights again, still bright but slowly dimming.

I feel a chill down my spine, then once again the stone under my feet crumble. I yelp and fling my arm out to grab something, but there's nothing to save me on this barren ravine. I fall backwards feeling the chill of the river before I sink into it. I pull my mask loosely around my mouth, closing my eyes as the murky water stings. The roaring water deafens me as I'm pulled violently down the river, unable to fight the current or even break the surface. I'm able to come up once, before the back of my head is struck by a protruding rock. My vision fades in and out for a few moments.

-0-0-0-0-

I stretch out my limbs, smiling contently. I ache, for reasons I can't seem to remember right away. Instead of opening my eyes and finding out, I decide to procrastinate and bury my face in some cloth. Huh, who knew this could be so soothing? Steady breathing, cloak wrapped around me, heartbeat in my ears.

Wait, what's going on?

I blink my eyes open, confused, and tilt my head up. Oh for the Love of Nayru. I yelp and jerk away, face red.

“Do you enjoy almost dying every day?”

It isn't bad enough I fell into the river and lost traces of Navi and Firin. It isn't bad enough I got knocked unconscious in said river. It isn't even bad enough that I don't even know how I fell. Oh no, _this_ buckass had to be the one to fish me out of the river and keep me warm. _This_ buckass who kept me warm by _wrapping me in my own cloak and giving me his body heat_.

What is even _with_ this guy? One moment he's indifferent, then he's almost, dare I say kind? One moment he's no where to be seen but the next he could be right behind you. People don't tend to shift between two extremes like that. Is that normal? Or a Sheik-only thing?

Either way, I could do without the obvious jab at my luck in life. It doesn't take a genius to know that the Goddesses love to mess with me, but you don't have to be an ass about it.

“Choosing to ignore me again? It won't do you any good, you know.” I glare at him. I'm still a bit dazed from the blow to the head and I get dizzy if I move too much. Thus, I'm forced to sit and wait for my vision to fully clear while he leans on the wall looking more arrogant than Alex and before-friend Midna combined.

I sigh, rubbing my temple lightly. 'Fine. But I gotta ask, why are you following me?'

“I'm not following you.”

'Oh really? Then how did you happen to find me? I doubt you would come here without a good reason.'

“I was following someone else. They're also the one who found you, not me. I just happened to be the one to keep you alive.”

'Psh, as if a little cold would kill me,' I roll my eyes. 'Do you not know what my Triforce does for me?'

“I know more about the Triforce than you,” he says without hesitation. “Sheikah tend to read our history, unlike you Hyrulians.”

'Well there isn't exactly a library in Ordon. It certainly isn't wealthy enough to trade for books, either. All we have to offer are goats, goats and more goats. And the yearly sword tribute, but that's beside the point. So don't go clumping me in with the other Hyrulians. It isn't like I don't _want_ to learn.'

He quirks an eyebrow at me. “You're not from Castle Town?”

'No. What made you think that?'

“I just never knew there were Hylians so far south. I thought most of you lived in Castle Town.”

'As far as I know only Zel and I live there.'

Sheik turns his head to the side, his hair shielding his entire face. My ears perk in interest and I lean to the side to try and see his eyes. 'Uh, you alright there?'

“How's your head?”

'Eh, better,' I say, standing up. Surly enough the dizziness has passed.

“Good. I should go.”

'Why are you so weird? You show up and leave very quickly or act mysterious then you open up. I mean seriously, what made you tell me your fear? And how do you even know where to find me half the time?'

“You're an enigma to me. I hate not understanding something and there's just... _something_ about you that eludes me. It's frustrating. Because of all that I can't understand why I told you my fear in the first place. And I just happen to have my own reasons for being around. For the Gorons I heard they were good with meditation practices for helping someone relax. The Zoras are said to have special herbs in their tea to help people sleep. I don't need to tell you details. But just because I happen to be in the same places as you do doesn't mean I'm following you.”

'Okay, then. You're still weird, Buckass, but okay.'

“Why do you keep calling me a buckass?”

'Because you're not _a_ buckass, you are Buckass until further notice.'

“Well why am I buckass?”

'Because you still didn't help the Gorons. Nothing changes that.'

“I thought you were over that.”

'I wish. Look, more happened in Death Mountain than just the deaths of my friends. Something that...made me have to stay at the Castle for three weeks. It was more than just a broken leg and the memory of the massacre. I...I can't say it,' I can feel the knee in the center of my back, making my skin crawl, 'but it's something that still haunts me. Look, Sheik, I just wanna find this Water Sage and move on to the rest. If I don't, the Twilight will come back stronger than ever,' I think, walking down a path lined with slivers of glowing gems. The other way leads to a dead end.

I hear footsteps and see him slip in beside me. He refuses to look at me. 'So now why are you still here?'

“If you're such a trouble magnet, someone has to babysit you.”

'I'm an adult!'

“Could have fooled me, runt.”

'Oh right, because I've _never_ heard that one, Buckass.'

“Fine then, Little Enigma,” he scruffs the back of my head and I glare at him. I huff when he just laughs and continues on, hand resting on the chain at his hip.

Oddly, I can't help but smile when he isn't looking. Having someone I can actually talk to will be nice traversing this place. Even if he shouldn't, he _can_ , so I can't just keep pretending he doesn't hear me anymore. I look up the ravine, seeing it closed off above us. I hope Navi and Firin are alright.

'So I still have on more question,' I think, trotting to keep up to his pace. 'Who did you follow into the temple? If you really aren't following me, that is.'

“You probably wouldn't believe me.”

'Try me.'

“I followed a predatory bird that was made of fire.”

'That doesn't sound so weird. Kinda like a Keese, right?'

“No. This bird wasn't just coated in it. This bird was _made_ of fire. Needless to say it caught my attention and guided me down here. It was so hot it evaporated the water around it allowing it to enter this temple. I just swam after it.”

'How? Do you have enchanted armour, too?'

“I have magic, remember? The reason you began to freak out?”

I wince. Sometimes I try to forget people have magic. Helps me stay around them easier. Well as long as he doesn't use it this will all be fine.

'Right. But a fire bird...that sounds so cool. I'd love to see it.'

“Well you're out of luck. It flew off once it brought me to you.”

I tilt my head to the side, not at what he said but at the dilemma ahead of us. Following the river up has gotten us to the open ceiling of the ravine, but at another dead end. My ears flick back as I look up, searching for any ways to climb up. All the walls are too steep and slick to attempt it. I wish my Clawshots could work on stone. When I tried a few months ago all it did was bounce off and smack me in the face for being curious.

'Oh great, we're trapped,' I huff, crossing my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sheik trace the wall, humming softly to himself and mumbling. All I gather is “use a little”. He looks at me and seems to study me for a moment. I tilt my head. 'What?'

His eyes glance over my shoulder and the one I can see widens. I spin around, expecting a ReDead, but see nothing appear behind us. 'What are you-Farore's Spirit!'

I can't believe I fell for that. Distracted, he grabs my arm and pulls me into his side. I growl, pushing back, but he hooks his arm under my armpits and uses the chain-whip to latch onto a jutting rock on the other side of the river. 'You dirty Buckass!'

He just smirks and kicks off, using the momentum of the pull to jump off the stone wall. Somehow he's able to leap from one side to the other, using the chain-whip to pull us and kicking off the walls with far too much strength for a normal person. Very abruptly we land on at an outcropping, the tallest one available to stand on for two people. I shove myself away from him and pant, leaning on the wall and glowering at him. There are no glowing gems in this tunnel, letting my eyes adjust so I can see his face.

'Never do that again!'

“Little Enigma you are,” he says thoughtfully, making my cheeks puff out in anger. Buck. Ass. “Tell me, if you have no magic how are your eyes glowing?”

I blink and poke at the corner of my eye. Oddly enough, not many people have questioned my Twilight Sight. Those who don't know how I got it tend to just brush it off as a 'Link thing'. 'Oh, it's an, eh, side affect of my journey. It developed on it's own and heightened my senses. Unlike before I can see in the dark, and my hearing and smell have increased as well.'

“Does this have anything to do with this 'Twilight' you mentioned?”

The way he didn't even blink when I told him made me think he knew about it somehow. I guess he doesn't? Although only two people in Hyrule know what exactly happened so it's not surprising.

'Yeah. It has everything to do with it.' I'm about to go into a bit more detail when I hear a low moan. I turn my head down the tunnel ahead of us and see shapes move among it. For Din's Sake, those wrapped ReDead again? 'Oh look who's here to give ol' Link a hard time.'

“They're just Gibdo,” Sheik shrugs. “They're easy to deal with.”

The side of my face grows warm when a glow lights up the tunnel. Both the Gibdo and I freeze as Sheik lights a fire in his palm, brightening the walls with it's crimson light. I back up against the wall, feeling my knees shake. 'I told ya I fear that stuff, didn't I? You even saw it for yourself!'

He gives me a frustrated look. “Isn't your courage supposed to help you push past your fears?”

'I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FEAR YOU!' I mentally scream, clenching my fists to the stone. 'I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FEAR _ANYONE_ WITH MAGIC! Sheik, please. Just _please_ put it away. Make the magic stop. There's room to fight. This isn't a last resort.'

I never talk about it to anyone, I never want to, but I harbour a small fear for my friends with magic. Midna, especially. It's something I never bring up because I don't want my friends to treat me like I'm fragile. Magic is just...I can't exactly explain fully why it scares me so much, but even in the comfort and safety of my friends there's always a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to be cautious, always taunting me with the knowledge of the magic. I really, _really_ don't want to fear my friends, but to some extent I do. To be perfectly honest, sometimes I'm even terrified around them.

“Fine then,” the light dims and I open my eyes. He flicks the chain-whip straight, looking me in the eye. “Can you deal with this?”

I look at the chain-whip with a cautious eye, but nod. 'Yeah. Enchanting's fine.'

He nods, turning to the Gibdo now free to come at us. There are a lot. I unsheathe the Master Sword and shield, taking a deep breath and smirking. I'll be honest, the rush of battle is a bit exciting. It's been a while since I've been in a fight and haven't had others to worry about. 'I take the right, you take the left?'

Gibdo begin to rise out of the ground behind us, somehow breaking the stone with their hands. This forces us back-to-back, standing in different but effective battle stances.

“You sure you're up for this, Little Enigma?”

'Heh, was 'bout to ask ya the same thing, Buckass.' We smirk at each other from over our shoulders and fix our gaze on the Gibdo. 'Try to keep up.'

The Gibdo are perhaps the easiest thing I've fought in a long time. They are completely mindless, even more-so than the ReDead, and their screams aren't even enough to stop us. I don't understand, but as long as I don't have to freeze all the time then I'll take it. The Sword of Evil's Bane cuts cleanly through their necks, searing the bandages slightly before they drop to the ground. My shield blocks a few that get a bit too close, but a swift jab from under my shield goes through where their heart could be. All these Gibdo are deceased Zoras, which I guess the ones who built the temple buried here. Luckily for us their fins have rotted away, leaving their forearms bare of any weapons. All they can hope to do is grab us, but we prove very quickly we're more than enough for them.

'Heh, I'm at fifty two. How about you?'

A hear a Gibdo fall as another knife embeds into it's forehead. We keep moving, never standing still, but our backs are always into the others. Sheik makes a small noise of content when his chain smashes the skull of another. “That? That was just sixty five.”

'Oh that's just because you have time for ranged weapons,' I huff. 'If I got my bow out you wouldn't be so smug.'

“I'd still be winning. Bows are too slow to be reliable.”

'Hey, I can get an arrow ready in seconds!'

“Still too slow for a _real_ fight. Tell me, did you ever use an arrow in a demanding battle?”

'Psh, yeah. It's my favourite weapon besides a sword.'

“Swords are also useless if you lose them.”

'That's why I don't make it a habit.'

“Like when you didn't have it in Jabu-Jabu?”

'That was a one-time thing.' I don't go into detail about how that is far from true. 'Besides, you're using a weapon!'

“I'll never lose this. Even if I did I'd be able to fight with my hands.”

'Do I look like the kinda girl who could take on someone with her hands?' I snort, slicing up through a Gibdo, cutting it in half.

“You hardly look like a girl who could hold a sword.”

'Excuse me, this is the Master Sword. It's different.'

“Changes nothing.”

This has to be the most relaxed fight I've ever had. The Gibdo just keep coming, slow and lazy. They don't seem to be stopping any time soon, but they're not exhausting us. I've never been able to just _bicker_ with someone while something is attacking me. With our two different fighting styles, we're able to hold our own. Something about this whole thing just feels oddly _right_. Like this is the way things should be.

'Ha, seventy eight!'

A Gibdo screech later. “Eighty. You'll never beat me. I have more skills.”

I blink and grin wolfishly, ears flicking to my skull at the challenge. 'Oh yeah? This is about skill, eh? Well, heh, why didn't ya say so?'

I leave his side, rolling onto my shoulder between the legs of the Gibdo and once I finish the roll I come up in a wide spin, cutting through five of the monsters. They fall around me, but I'm not done yet. He takes a moment to glance at me as I bend my legs, holding the sword to the side but the blade tip pointing upward. I feel my Triforce glow as a golden light crawls up the blade, surrounding it in light before I swing right, left, and finish with a leap forward with the edge of the blade facing down. This kills nearly all of the remaining Gibdo, leaving only three to slowly come forward.

I spin to Sheik, who has a stunned look on his face. I stick my tongue out. 'That's not magic, that's using my connection to the Master Sword to my advantage.'

I step to the side, allowing him to throw three final knives at the remaining Gibdo, grinning widely. “And what was that?”

'Eh, just the Back Slice followed by the Jump Strike. What, never heard of 'em?' I lean forward, weapons now sheathed and cheekily smiling. 'Sorry, I can't teach 'em to ya,' I spin, chuckling and walking over the bodies. 'It's a Link thing.'

There's an almost-silent _whoosh_ and I glance back, seeing the knives fly out of the bodies into Sheik's hands. He pockets them all in different locations before snapping the chain-whip to his hip. A small shiver goes down my spine, but it's mild. I look forward again, scanning the tunnel. Every now and then there will be the gems in the walls.

“I used magic, you know,” he smirks down at me as he easily catches up to me. I look at him in alarm. “How do you think we even got up here? Or weren't affected by the screeches? Sorry, can't teach them to you. It's a Sheikah thing.” He knocks me over the head with his elbow without breaking stride. I huff, losing balance for a moment, before smacking at his shoulder.

We walk through the tunnel in silence. Oddly, it doesn't feel awkward. At least not to me. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. Although something in my gut tells me he isn't feeling awkward, either. Huh, thinking back on it, did I ever feel awkward around Sheik? I don't think I felt shy around him even as a wolf, more on alert if anything.

'So, any ideas how to get out of here?'

“Why do you think I brought us to this particular tunnel? I didn't expect the Gibdo, but this is the way I came. At the end of this tunnel is a large cavern with water all over the ground. I think it was used as the main burial chamber of the first Zoras here. Would explain the horde that decided to show up.”

'At least they were easy to deal with. Are all Gibdo like that?'

“The oldest ones, yes. The older they are, the more their brains have rotted away. Although some are tougher than others, like a human Gibdo. You've seen the Zoras. They're fast, nimble warriors but are very frail.”

We step into the cavern, ripples forming from our footsteps. Amazingly the entire ceiling is covered in bright crystals, illuminating the entire cavern and reflecting perfectly into the water. My face brightens at the sight, not seeing something so beautiful since the Twilight Realm. Well, that's a bit generous, the Realm was so amazing and beautiful, but this is a close second.

'This is so cool!' I can't help but beam at Sheik. 'I gotta get one of these for Ilia!'

Before I pull out my bow he speaks. “I wouldn't advise that. You could attract more Gibdo or ReDead and as much fun as that was it was time consuming. We should just get moving if we want to save this giant fish.”

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' I let my hand fall as he walks ahead. On the other side of the cavern is a direct tunnel to the first room. I smile, hoping to find the other two waiting there. Before I can take a step forward something wraps around my ankle. I shake it a bit and look back, gasping when I see _me_ rising from the water. I spin and swing my sword at the weird clone, but it sinks back into the water before I can hit it. 'Uh Sheik, there's a fake me in the water!' I look over my shoulder only to find Sheik fighting a fake version of himself. Or is the fake him? Oh Gods this can't be good.

“Kind of busy!” Both Sheiks yell over, trying to overpower the other.

There's a ripple of water and I turn, coming face-to-face with the Fake Me. I swing my shield arm at it but it blocks my attempt with it's own shield, it's face mirroring my own shocked expression. I narrow my eyes and growl, ears pinning back dangerously. I jab my sword under my shield but it parries effortlessly, followed with an upward arc. I jerk my head back and roll away, gaining just a bit of distance before it can strike me.

I watch it carefully and see it's muscles twitch in a familiar way. The Fake jumps to the side and follows with a roll, trying to get behind me before jumping up with a spin. I don't let it get me by rolling to the side, coming up and slashing at it's knees. The Fake jumps over the swing and jabs forward at my shoulder. I move just enough to dodge the attack and raise my shield as it tries to counter. I back-flip away from it before it tries again to hit me.

I ram forward with my shield and hit it over the face, smiling and jabbing out from under the shield at its abdomen. It dissolves into the water and I grin, but my quick victory is short lived when I hear ripples behind me. Turning I barely dodge the up-ward swing of the blade as the Fake jumps from the water. I stab at it before it can land and manage to hit its side, but to my astonishment it doesn't bleed. It lands and hits me across the face with its shield. I land on my back, feeling blood rush from my nose. With no time to think I kick at the Fake's shin, causing it to stumble just enough to stand and back off a bit.

'It doesn't bleed!'

“Yeah, I noticed!” the Sheiks reply, each now darting around the room trying to out manoeuvre each other. I chance a grim glance at the blue blurs before being forced back into the duel with my clone. If I look closely I notice it's eyes have a certain, unnatural sheen to them as if they're unfocused. Nothing about this is right at all. How did these even appear?

'How am I gunna kill you?' I wonder, trying hard to focus on the counters to this clone. It follows my every move with an almost perfect response, resulting in my side starting to ache from the constant hits. Oddly the clone only seems to be trying to get at my wound. 'How do ya kill somethin' that can seem to read your mind? Hey, Sheik? Yeah any ideas how to stop these things? Or escape? Or _anythin'_?'

“Like I said, kind of busy!” I hear a grunt and risk turning my head, seeing one of the Sheiks with a dagger in their shoulder. Judging by how I see no blood, looks like the real Sheik is doing better than I am.

And thus, because I am not paying attention, the clone stabs its sword into my side, causing the hardened shell to shatter and making me bleed far too much for my liking. I growl as I turn my eyes to the clone, ears pinned back. It mirrors my expression without missing a beat before I charge at the clone, getting a bit sick and tired of it. Our swords clatter out of our reach and we begin to throw shields into the others face. I raise my shield above my head, intent on slitting its throat with the bottom, when I'm knocked off of it by an unseen force. This force slams me into the wall, knocking the wind out of me and causing a crack to snake up behind me. I lay holding my stomach as I glare up at the approaching fake. What is with this temple and bothering me completely at random?

On a side note I can almost feel Sheik's 'I told you' gaze burying into me from the other side of the room. Okay, so I lose my grip on my sword more than I should...

I fish out my bow and shoot, but it melts into the water again. It rises in front of me and I kick out, managing to trip it. I get up and run to the sword, getting barely enough time to grab it. I spin, forcing the clone back, and strike it with my shield. I flip over it's head and slash, but it once again goes into the water. It appears under me and grabs my foot, slamming me into the ground hard enough to make me dizzy. I groan and feel its knee on my chest, making my stomach churn.

Visions of that day assault me and I scream, bringing my knee up. I feel it hit something and I push the clone off, stumbling back with the sword in both hands. My blood roars in my ears as I swing the blade wildly, unable to see much more than a blur. A blur that, to me, begins to grow. I close my eyes, gritting my teeth and forcing down the desire to throw up. Not again, why now?

Why won't this all just go away?!

I find myself crouched on one knee beside the clone, which has a slash through it's shoulder. As before it doesn't bleed, but I don't think that means it can't feel pain. I see it mirror my own feelings of terror, forcing me to look away as I'm forced to see myself so weak. I stand with my eyes closed, trying to fight back the memories. But it's so hard.

“Snap out of it already!” I feel Sheik run by and hit me over the head lightly, bringing me out of my thoughts. He's still trying to get the upper hand with his own clone by circling around and using his chain-whip as much as possible. “We won't end this if you go crazy.”

'At this rate this won't end at all!' I sigh in frustration as the fake, once again, goes into the water. 'It's cheating!'

“And exhausting,” the Sheiks both grunt. “At this rate we'll wear ourselves out.”

'And all 'cause these things follow our moves perfectly,' I huff, dodging another swing from the Fake Me. 'Could there be a way to trick them?'

One of the Sheiks, I think the real one, looks at me sharply, then at the clone. I swear I see his eyes glow faintly for a moment before the cloth around his face moves, as if he's smiling. It's so hard to judge what his facial expressions are. All too quickly he sprints at me, body so low to the ground his chest almost touches the water. In seconds a blue and grey blur runs by me and into the clone, a knife dug deep into the Fake's stomach. He looks back at me as his clone chases after him. “Well? Trick it.”

I tilt my head in confusion and he rolls his eyes. “That can follow my movements, but how well can it follow yours? Instead of wasting time fighting our own clones, fight the opposite,” he throws the Fake Me several metres away.

Ah, okay.

I swing the Master Sword horizontally, catching the Sheik clone directly in the gut. The blade sears through the fake flesh, stopping the fake as Sheik jumps after my fake. The fake Sheik fixes gazes with me, sending a shiver up my spine, before looking back at Sheik. The gash left by the blade is deep, cutting almost half way through the stomach. Before the clone can run after Sheik I twist the sword, making the clone's face twist in pain as it falls to one knee. I rip out the sword and bring it up, slashing down on its neck.

I wince as the clone's head falls from it's body, making my stomach twist. The body melts into the water and although I watch carefully, I don't see or hear any signs of it coming back. I pant lightly and look back at Sheik, who holds my clone up to the stone wall while holding one of his knives at its throat. For some reason, I can see his bladed hand shaking.

I tilt my head and walk up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder blade. I feel him jump under my touch and pull back, gulping lightly in worry. 'Sheik? You okay?'

He looks the clone directly in the face, which is now copying my own worried expression. He shuts his eyes and jabs the knife through it's breast, right through where my heart would be. His arm drops as the clone melts, never to return this time around. For a few agonizing seconds I watch as Sheik seems almost on the verge of crying, before he turns to me with scary, almost dead eyes. “Let's go, Link,” he whispers, walking forward with his cowl covering his entire face.

I glance back at the wall before trotting to keep up. Something shook him deeply, clearly, but I don't bother to bring it up. It might shatter what little trust we have in one another.

I almost stop walking at that word. Trust. I'll be honest, I find it hard to trust strangers. I don't really know why, but I've always been like that. Yet around this mysterious stranger who keeps crossing my path I feel at ease. Like nothing can go wrong. Who knew one could feel such a way?

“The main chamber is through here,” he finally breaks the silence. “Through it we have access to any place in the temple.”

'You gonna be okay?'

“It's nothing,” he mutters. It's clearly not, but okay. “Be on your guard in here. That monster may be lurking around here.”

'How did you find out about it?'

“I was able to sense it's magic with my own. Hard to tell if it is a big or small creature, though. Magic doesn't listen to body limitations.”

Certainly not with all the magic Midna could do as an Imp.

'I hope we find it before it finds the other two. I'm not so sure Firin is suited for fights,' I grimly think. Why would Ralis have her escort me even through the temple? What will it accomplish?

There's a low rumble and Sheik pulls me back into the shadows, covering my mouth. I blink twice before, as deadpanned as possible, think, 'Really? You really just put your hand over my mouth?'

“Shh,” he shushes me. He _shushes_ me.

'You do realize you're making more noise than me?'

He ignores me and peeks around the wall into the chamber. He swears under his breath and pulls back, looking down at me. “Well, it's big. It's some sort of giant cat.” Of course it's a bloody cat. “Luckily it seems to be asleep. We should be able to sneak by. Except, your shoes aren't exactly quiet,” he mutters, looking back out.

Without another word he flips me around and places me on his back in such a way I'm forced to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I glare at him, leaning forward. 'What the Din's Hell, dude?'

“Trust me on this, your footsteps will be too loud. Just stay still.”

'Fine, just don't use that wall-jumping trick again.'

He leans low, making me feel like I'll fall off, and sneaks forward. Now in the chamber I can see this giant cat for myself. Its coat is a sandy colour and its back is faced to us. It's curled tightly and I can hear faint snores. Yeah, I guess it is asleep. I make a face, though, at the odd smell lingering in the air. If I didn't know any better I'd say it smells like a gutted fish. But that makes no sense. What kind of fish could be in here-

Oh. Oh Farore's Spirit. Oh, oh Gods please no...

'Sheik. Sheik we have to stop for a moment. Please, I'll be quiet but I have to check something.'

“Check what?”

'Navi?' I cry out, looking around the room. I almost hope I don't hear her reply. If she does that means Firin... 'Navi, are you here? Can you hear me?'

For a moment everything is quiet. I let out a sigh of relief when I don't hear any reply and I can rest easy knowing that it is possibly just a fish that washed into the temple. But then I hear it. The faint sound of a flying Fairy. Out of the corner of my eye I see the aura and, ears flat, look towards it. Navi struggles to stay airborne as she flies towards me, one of her primary wings bent and one of her secondary torn down to a useless stub. I reach out my hand for her to land on and she collapses. I hug her close and gulp down my growing fears.

'Navi, what happened?'

“This...thing tricked us. She said we had to win her game... and she would let us go. It was...a riddle. Firin, she thought she got it correct. I did, too. The creature, though, did not. She...when Firin got it wrong she...Gods, Link she ate Firin! Tore her apart! It was horrific. This creature is exactly like a cat with her pray. She played with Firin, several times giving us both false hope Firin could escape. In the end, Firin wasn't able to fight back. I got struck by one of her paws and only just woke up. I...I let her down. I couldn't do anything to help. I'm a useless Fairy...”

'Quiet, Navi. You're not useless. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you two,' I think, making sure only she can hear me. 'I'm sorry I fell.'

“Heh, for once it wasn't your fault. I saw a magic bolt strike your outcropping. I couldn't do anything then and I couldn't do anything now. My wings are too injured for me to fly and I feel light headed.”

'Shh, just rest, Navi,' I place her inside my hat carefully, feeling her nestle into my hair. 'It's been a long day for the both of us. We'll avenge Firin somehow. Sheik, we gotta kill this thing.'

“No kidding,” he mutters, slipping into the shadows. “Just how is the question. It's far too big. And if we get caught I assume we'll have to solve this riddle.”

'There has to be a weak spot. There always is.'

“She has a jewel on her forehead. She's a strange creature, has the face of a woman like those Harpies. I think I felt a strong magical presence in that gem. If you break it, you might be able to weaken her,” Navi suggests, peeking out from under my hat.

“Okay then. How do you figure that?”

“I was able to scan the gem just a bit before getting hurt. It's just a guess, but it's all I have.”

Okay then. So we need to do this quietly while sneaking to the face of a half-cat woman hybrid. How will we do that without alerting her? I know cats. Cats are demons and somehow always know when you are in their presence. Then they claw you up for every small movement you make.

Screw cats.

“There's no point trying to sneak now, then,” Sheik says. “I have an idea. This riddle game, I'll give it a shot. Link, you stay hidden and strike the gem with the hardest weapon you have with it distracted. If I fail this riddle I'll be fast enough to escape it.”

'If you think so.' I feel uncertain about all this. This seems like a far too easy solution. Something's gunna happen, I can feel it. But sometimes a sacrifice or some faith is needed. So I slip off Sheik's back and stay put, fishing out my ball and chain and hugging it to my chest. Thanks to an enchantment Midna placed on it, it is lighter when I'm holding it, but grows heavy the instant the ball flies from my grip. This should be more than enough to break the gem.

Let's just hope breaking the gem ends all this.

Even before Sheik can confront the massive beast, it turns and faces him, smiling wickedly. Somehow he doesn't even flinch. Its eyes are a deep yellow, making me force myself not to think of _him_ , and its entire face is a dull grey colour. There is indeed a gem embedded into its forehead, a dull, rust coloured orange that shimmers in the cavern. “Welcome to my domain. I am the great Sphinx, Master of Riddles and Keeper of Truths. Now, young challenger, I wish to play a game. I will ask you one riddle. A simple riddle to make you think. If you are correct, you will be allowed to tell me what to do. If you are wrong, however, I get a free meal much like that little snack that just wandered through. With these rules set, will you play my game?”

“Yes.”

The Sphinx giggles. I inch to the side, keeping a tight grip on my ball and chain in case I drop it. Not a good time to be a klutz.

“Who makes it has no need of it

who buys it has no use for it,

who uses it can neither see nor feel it.

What is it?”

Good thing I'm not doing it, because I have no clue!

As Sheik is thinking, I see his hand twitch behind his back. Somehow I know this is the sign to hit the Sphinx. I take a deep breath and swing the ball and chain, however as always it makes a loud noise. I let it fly, but the Sphinx swats it away with me dragging behind it. I lift my face from the sand and spit it out, groaning as I find my foot caught in the chain. A shadow looms over me and the Sphinx picks me up with a single claw, holding me to her eye.

“And what kind of game are you playing?”

“Put him down. He's not a part of this,” Sheik says, somehow completely calm despite me being a general screw up and messing up the plan.

“Of course not. But to ensure he does not interfere...” She wraps her tail around me in a tight coil, pulling me behind her to where I can't see what's going on. “Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I will be generous and ask my riddle once more.”

'Shit shit shit. Dammit I'm so sorry, Sheik!'

“Do I have a limit on how long I can take to think?”

“There is no such limit,” the Sphinx sits, seeming to punish me by forcing me into the sand with the weight of her tail. I wiggle to escape, but she ticks and slams her tail on my back. “But if you take too long this little nuisance may need to be dealt with.”

“I see.”

And now we play the waiting game, as I am now useless, blew the plan, and Sheik has to answer a dumb riddle. One that got Firin killed. I growl, curling my hands into fists in the sand. Instead of a soft mush, I feel something sharp dig into my palm. Curious, and looking cautiously at the back of the Sphinx's head, I pull my arm free and look inside my palm. My heart leaps to my throat at the greenish-blue scale tipped with blood. I feel my chest swell as I close my eyes and grip the scale, holding it to my forehead as I hold back sobs. Once again I'm unable to save a life. How is it I let so many people down, yet they still find faith in me to save them?

Quite suddenly I feel a burning sensation on my palm. Holding back a hiss I watch in horror as the scale begins to fuse into my skin, slowly and painfully digging under the layers. I try to pull my other arm free to scratch it off, but the tail's weight is too much for me to free it. I'm forced through a painful process as, with a final jolt of agony, the scale flashes forcing lights to dance in my vision. When it clears I can see the coloured scale under my skin, as if a part of it. This confuses me.

Navi, able to get through the last few minutes harmed any further, stumbles out of my hat and onto my wrist, feeling the spot where the scale now is.

“This is very old magic. Link, I think Firin infused her power into this scale to help you!”

'How can this help me now?'

“I don't know if it can. I'm just surprised Firin was able to do this. I can explain better later, right now we need to get to that gem.”

'Yeah, great idea. How? Kinda stuck here.'

“Still working on that part.”

“What is the answer? I am not so patient as you think. Are you suddenly not so confident?”

“Coffin. The answer is a coffin...”

Oh Gods, please be right.

“Ho. Correct.” Thank Nayru. “Now you may tell me what to do, as were the rules.”

This seems far too easy.

“I want you to leave Hyrule.”

“Believe me, I would if I could. As things are, I am trapped here and was promised food in exchange of poisoning the water. Another request, if you please.”

“Fine then. Stop harming the water. If you do so, eventually you, too, will die.”

“That I suppose I can do,” the Sphinx uncurls her tail and raises it. I crawl to my feet, scooping Navi up and backing away from the giant cat. “Now. Time for another game.”

Blood drains from my face as the Sphinx uses her tail to push me towards her face. She grins at me, making me far more than unnerved. “You, too, will have to answer a riddle of mine.”

“He can't speak,” Sheik says quickly.

“Oh? Well then, we'll have to play a different game then. You will hide in this room. If I cannot find you, you win. If I find you, I get to eat you. Deal?”

I don't like this. I don't like this at all and I only want to shoot this thing in the eye. But I nod, glancing at Sheik for some sort of help. The Sphinx sits up and turns her head upwards. “And no helping him,” she directs to Sheik.

'Shoot shoot shoot!' I think, gripping my hair. I look at all the tunnels, but I have to remain in the chamber. But there's nowhere to hide! Sheik can't help and I'm on my own and I'll get eaten if she finds me. Gods why did I have to get caught? Link you useless idiot!'

“Link, turn into a wolf! You'll be faster!”

'If you think it will work.'

I hit the back of my neck and feel Navi sitting on my head, tugging at my ear. “Oh, there's a boulder! Hide behind it!” I sprint at it, diving into my hiding spot moments before the Sphinx says she'll open her eyes.

'She's gunna find me if I don't do something,' I groan, hitting my neck on the boulder to change back. If I can't take out the gem she'll eat me for sure. And if my strongest weapon is too heavy, I'll go for my next strongest. I summon my bow and a bomb, tying it to the end just above the arrow head. I keep a hand around the bomb, waiting for if, and when, the Sphinx moves the boulder and finds me. I'll only have one shot and a single moment. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as the Sphinx's shadow covers the boulder.

“You foolish, silly little human. You think I am not clever enough to think of the most obvious spot?” With too much ease the boulder is knocked aside and I turn, releasing the arrow. It lodges in the Sphinx's gem for a moment before it explodes, causing a deep crack to snake across the gem. The giant hybrid yowls, slashing at me with a claw and slamming me into the wall. She presses me against it and hisses at me, her eyes glowing in rage and pain. “If you will not play by my rules, I will not play by yours.”

Well shit.

There's a blur and the Sphinx stumbles back, blood pouring from her right eye as Sheik jumps down beside me, helping me to my feet. “And once again I have to save you.”

'Hmph, just you wait. One day I'll be saving your ass.'

“Don't count on it. Now give me those bombs,” I hand him one of my bomb bags and he sprints up to the Sphinx with them, jumping over her head. They land and explode on contact, making sears in the fur and skin. The gem cracks more as a bomb hits it as well, making it begin to glow. I fire another bomb arrow at the crack, moving to the side as the creature tries to squish me under her paw.

Before the fight can escalate any further there's a shrill shriek and a flash. I see a bright light fly down from one of the caves on the walls, hovering before the Sphinx's eyes. I cover my eyes as the blinding light burns. Only when I feel the intense heat die down to I dare look up. I see a bird that is clearly covered in flames. Sheik's guide.

The Sphinx, enraged by this turn of events, begins to thrash around. Her gem explodes and she lets out a scream, slamming her shoulders into the walls and ceiling. The impacts make the stone crumble and fall in huge chunks, so big even I won't survive if they land on me. I dodge left and right, able to keep up through pure adrenaline, when a bolt of magic strikes the sand at my feet. I look up and in one of the caverns I see a shadow.

'I knew it was real!' I think to myself.

A storm grey bolt of magic fires at me again, making the hairs on my neck rise as I run behind the cover of some rubble that previously tried to crush me. The rubble is shattered by the bolt and I scream as it flings me forward onto my stomach. I flip to my back and lift my arms as I see a brighter, more silver blast rush at me. Only to hear and feel it stop short just in front of me. Lowering my arms I see a rusty red sphere around me, stopping the blast. When the dust I can see Sheik standing far to my left, one of his hands reaching out towards me with a similar glow surrounding it. The other hand is holding his stiff chain-whip. I gulp, fighting my nerves down just enough to offer him a wavering smile.

Last resort.

The shadow continues to strike my protective bubble and I huddle my knees to my chest, burying my face and hoping it will stop soon. It takes all of my self control to not succumb to my fear, if only barely. The more blasts that hit, the more the shield wavers and the more I begin to shake. I only glance up once, only to see the smoke surrounding my bubble thickly. At last the barrage stops and the smoke clears. I hear Sheik yelling and can only just make it out.

He tells me to run for cover. I do so, running through the magic shield towards a half shattered boulder. I hear another shot of magic, but don't feel the hairs on my neck rise. I make the mistake of looking back to see the bolt come from Sheik's direction. Only for a second do I see the red shield around him before the bolt hits me square in the back, right in my scar. It hits me with enough force to knock me to the ground, unable to move from the pain as the magic seems to sink into my permanently-opened scar.

Unable to move on the ground, I can't dodge the avalanche of boulders as they fall around me, each coming closer to crushing me than the last. I feel a piece break off as it lands, hitting the back of my neck. I let out a gasp as the change begins, but my mind begins to grow fuzzy and dark. I see a flash, feel arms wrap around me, and then there's an unpleasant pull on my gut. Teleporting.

I feel grass touch my skin and lift my head weakly, seeing red eyes seemingly vanish before I fade in and out of consciousness. Before I succumb to the darkness completely I see a tall shadow fall over me, blocking out the distant, rising sun.


	8. Extra Chapter 1: Guardians of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was the final chapter of the first 'arc' of the story. There are a total of four 'arcs' and between each I will post an extra chapter on events from Link's past. They will have a relevance in the next arc, if you are keen to find it :) So enjoy the first Extra! Also, after this extra I will be posting chapters on a bi-weekly basis instead of every week like I have been doing. I am having a lot of trouble writing chapter ten and doing things this way will give me more time to work on it. Probably should have done that from the start, to be honest.

Extra 1: Guardians of Courage

While they were young, Rusl and Uli had agreed they didn't want children. They were happy with it just being the two of them. It's not that they didn't like children, they just felt they would be perfectly happy without any. After all they had the rest of the village for company as well.

Needless to say, one night their thoughts on the matter changed drastically.

It was on a clear summer night, a bit humid as usual for Ordon. Rusl had the window opened as he read late, Uli was already asleep beside him. Sometimes he would feel restless, usually when he had just come back from a Resistance meeting. When you lived as far away from Castle Town as Ordon was, the only way to get into contact with Rusl was to send a postman and that could take from several days to an entire week.

A sudden gust of wind nearly blew the wooden windowsill off, forcing Rusl to get up and hold it still. When he was about to close it he noticed the shadow of a cloaked figure walking up the path to their house. Rusl watched and waited, heart pounding. Not many hooded strangers came to Ordon, so he was on his guard. Under the moonlight he could see that the figure was limping, almost as if forcing themselves beyond death. When the figure vanished from his view of the window and there was a knock, Rusl was at first hesitant. What kind of person came so late into the night, directly to his home? He lived far back into the village, so one couldn't just accidentally stumble across his home.

For a single moment he contemplated just going back to bed, but shook of the growing sense of unease and went downstairs to answer the knocking.

It would come to be the best decision of his life.

Upon opening the door the hooded figure let out a gasp of relief, flicking back their head so the hood fell off. Rusl balked when he saw his friend Joshua standing at his doorstep, face covered in mud, blood and streaked with tears and his cloak stained crimson. He held his arms under the cloak, as if hiding something. “Russ, thank the Gods. They...they killed her. They killed Amy. I don't have time to explain. If they have followed me here I'd be putting your village in danger. They already caught me in an ambush on my way here.”

“Josh, slow down. How did Amy die? How did you get here?”

“That's...not important now. What's important is that you protect her,” he moved his arms from under the cloak to reveal a small baby, sleeping quietly. “If they were so bold to attack us I have little doubt they'll be after my baby as well. I can't let them. They already took Amy from me. I had to get her to safety. You were my only chance. Rusl, please, I need you to raise Link for me. Protect her, be her Guardian.”

“Josh...” Rusl said slowly, unable to fully comprehend the quiet rambling of his friend. Amy, dead? But she was so strong and stubborn, how could she be dead? Josh, Rusl and their friends always joked that Amy could probably scare Din into letting her live a few more years. “Who's 'they'? Why would they want to kill your family?”

“I don't have time to explain. Maybe one day you'll understand, but just know I can only trust you for this. Russ, all I ask is that you take care of Link for me. I no longer can.”

Josh held out the small baby, who had now awoken to see her daddy passing her off to a stranger. She made a small whimper before starting to cry. Josh brought her back to him, gently swaying her and placing his hand on her chest. She quickly calmed down and held his finger, cooing contently and smiling up at her daddy. He chuckled softly, tears falling from his eyes. “Who's my brave little girl, eh? Who's my precious, perfect little Link? Daddy's going to go away...for a while. Don't you worry, my friend Rusl here will take good care of you,” he held the unaware baby to his forehead, smiling and looking into her eyes as she tugged at his hair playfully. Her small ears twitched to and fro happily as she cooed. “You be good. Your mummy and daddy love you. I hope you can understand and I hope that one day you will discover why we had to leave so quickly into your life.”

Rusl’s breathing shuttered and he took a deep breath. “You can count on me, Josh. You will be back, won't you?”

Josh lowered Link as she fell back asleep, cuddled into her daddy's warm chest. Josh gave Rusl a grave and hopeless look. “I want nothing more in the world than to be there and watch my baby grow, but I can't guarantee I will come back. Thank you, Rusl. You and Uli were always destined to become parents,” he forced a final grin before handing Link to Rusl. “She's a little frisky, but she's quiet. Just know she has both my and Amy's DNA, so don't expect an easy girl to take care of. All I ask is that if you see her wandering, let her. When she's old enough, of course.”

Josh kissed Link's forehead one last time, a tear falling from his nose onto her cheek. He held out one more thing, a soft wolf toy. It was roughly but beautifully stitched and even had Josh's and Link's deep blue eyes. “This is her favourite. Goodbye, Rusl. Tell Uli I say goodbye to her as well. You two have always been fantastic friends.”

Before Rusl could say anything else, Josh turned and sprinted from the village. Somehow, injuries aside, he was able to push himself enough to keep both his friends and his daughter safe.

So there Rusl stood in the doorway of his home, holding a baby and staring out into the night. He hoped he would see Josh again one day, but knew he wouldn't. He knew, deep down, that Josh was hurt far more than he led on. He most likely wouldn't live to see morning. Link was now an orphan.

“Rusl? Who was that?” Uli asked quietly as she came down the stairs. Rusl slowly closed the door with his foot and turned to her, turning Link so Uli could see her face. The woman gasped quietly. “What is going on?”

“I...I think we just became parents.”

They sat down by the unlit fire, Rusl explaining what Josh just told him. He could feel himself shaking as he held Link in his lap, but did his best to hide his nerves. He failed. Badly.

Uli sighed softly, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes. “I'm so sorry, Rusl. I know how close you were to them.”

“I hope he knew what he was doing,” Rusl said softly, looking into Link's face.

“So her name's Link. Bit of an odd name, but it's nice,” Uli smiled and leaned forward, brushing the baby's head. On contact Link opened her eyes and immediately began to cry when she didn't see her daddy. Rusl began to panic before Uli took the baby and rocked her, singing softly. This made the baby stop crying, although she still sobbed quietly.

Uli blushed when Rusl looked at her in surprise. “I used to babysit the other children in Kakariko. I guess the experience never really left me.”

As Rusl watched Uli calm Link down, he thought back to when he first met her. She had just become a leather worker's apprentice and had sold him his first suit of armour, commissioned for free. She was a huge flirt at the time and he found himself captivated by her charm. And now that girl had become a woman. From that moment on Rusl could not think of Uli as anything but a mother.

“Let's go sleep. It's been a strange night.”

That first night neither of them could sleep, each holding Link as she fussed and whined. It came as no surprise, to her her daddy just vanished and her mommy was no where in sight. Uli would quietly sing her back to sleep and Rusl would sit there, awkward, unsure and his mind still on what Josh was saying. Who in their right mind would go out of their way to kill a family? Let alone a baby so young...

He would have to see the Resistance on the matter. This was too strange not to share. Besides, one of them may have advice on how to raise a baby. Gods, he could feel his hands shake. He found himself staring out into the dark village, a small sliver of hope that Josh would come back down the path with a healed wound.

It was a fools' dream.

Of course, he didn't just leave Uli on her own right away. No matter how much one babysits, they aren't capable of everything a baby needs. The next sleepless morning found the two of them trying to find something for Link to eat, all the while she cried. Rusl held her as Uli all but ripped the doors from the cupboards, tearing the place apart for something soft enough. Finally she found a pumpkin and began to mash it, using milk to lighten it. She took Link from Rusl's arms and whispered gently, showing Link the spoon of mashed pumpkin. The small baby sniffled and tilted her head at the foreign food, both of them worried she would start crying again, but she ate it without complaint. They were lucky enough to have her on solid food, it seemed. She ate through the small bowl happily, cooing quietly. Once she was finished she grabbed the spoon to play with. Uli exhaled in relief as Rusl cleaned up.

“At least she likes it. I'm going to go see Bo and tell him about our new resident. You'll be fine on your own?”

“You worry too much,” Uli smiled. “I can handle this little one.”

“I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Bo raised an eyebrow as his best friend explained the events of last night. The large man looked to his own wife, who was heavily pregnant herself, and chuckled lightly. “Well this is certainly odd. I'm sorry for your friend, Rusl, but I can't lie I've always taken you as a dad person. We'll help all we can, of course. What is the baby's name?” he walked over to his desk of the villages population. Obviously it wasn't a thick book.

“Her name is Link. She's...she's a Hylian like my friend.” Bo looked at him in surprise. Hylians were extremely rare people. For years they seemed to have vanished much like the ancient Sheikah, but a few years ago three Hylians were found living in Castle Town, one of them the Royal Champion to the family and recently the King's new wife was discovered to be a Hylian. It seemed the mysterious race was slowly beginning to resurface after a long absence. The Mayor jotted down Link's name, sex and race down in the book. She would be the only one ladled as a race.

Rusl leaned back in the chair, tilting his head back. “She looks so much like her father. Same eyes, same face, same big ears. But she certainly has her fair share of mother. Her nose, her eye shape, her little stubble. I have little doubt the offspring of Amethyst and Joshua will be quite the hand full.”

“Those two were a very adventurous duo, from what I recall you saying about them,” Claire, Bo's wife, giggled. “I do hope our little one gets along with her.”

Rusl smiled at the two of them. “I'm sure they will.”

When he returned home he found Uli playing peek-a-boo with Link. The little one would tilt her head as Uli covered her eyes, then burst into giggles as Uli 'reappeared' before her. Rusl smiled, leaning on the door frame as he watched. The next few years would be far different than what he imagined them to be. And if they were going to be guardians, he would have to make a crib. He would need Jangle's help, he was never good with woodcraft.

Then he would go to the Resistance.

As Rusl's thoughts drifted, he heard Uli gasp. Bringing him to the waking world he rushed over, finding Uli holding Link's little left hand as the baby giggled and tugged back playfully. Rusl had to suppress a gasp of his own. On the back of her pale hand sat a dark mark, three triangles arranged to make a larger triangle, an upside-down piece in the center. The bottom right triangle was darker than the other two. His eyes trained to the old shield hanging above the fireplace. On a deep blue field was a crimson bird, holding the exact same mark above it's head with the fabled 'fourth piece' below it's talons.

Yes, the Resistance must know of this. Their cause may be needed now more than ever. Dark times would cross Hyrule, for the Triforce had returned. He had never heard of the relic being born into someone, although it was thought to have been lost forever after the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny passed away. It seemed the legend held on.

And Link would uphold this legend, destined since birth to wield Farore's Blessing. But when would fate call her name? Legends said the Hero of Time was only ten when he began his quest.

If she was to leave that early, Rusl would have to train her as a swordsman.

“Rusl!” He blinked, seeing Uli now holding the baby. “Can you hold her? I'm going to write to my parents for help.”

“Um,” Rusl quickly began to panic as Link began to whine, reaching her hands out to Uli. He awkwardly began to rock her, making a good choice not to sing. She began to fuss and he groaned, looking over at Uli as she prepared the ink. “Uli, I am not a father.”

“Bounce her a little, see if that calms her.”

Rusl paced the floor, gently bouncing Link and patting her back. He gave Uli a plead for help, unsure if he should be the one to hold this baby. She was set on her current letter, however. He was about to ask again when he felt a soft grip on his beard. Looking down he saw Link giggling now, tugging at his facial hair and trying to stick her entire fist in her mouth. He smiled down at her warmly, gently pulled her hand away from his beard and ran a hand over her head. When his hand touched her ear by accident she laughed happily, ears perking in delight.

“See? You're fine,” Uli spoke softly, coming up to his side and leaning her head into his shoulder. “She likes you.”

“I guess she does,” he chuckled, taking a risk by lifting her into the air. She shrieked with laughter, kicking her little legs and flailing her arms akin to a bird. Rusl could feel his heart lighten at the sight of her so happy. “I need to see the Resistance. They'll want to know about her.”

“I understand. Just be careful. We don't know of these _them_ people are still searching for her.”

“Of course.”

Interrupting their chat was a knock on the door, but one they did not recognise. In such a small village it was easy to know who was at the door just by the way they knocked. Rusl passed Link to Uli, feeling his heart rate increase as he looked towards the door. “Take her upstairs. I don't like this.”

He ensured the two of them were out of sight before opening the door. Although weary, he greeted the stranger at his door with a calm smile. He could not see their face and they were taller than him. All he could see were red eyes. “I am looking for an outlaw. He escaped south and I have lost him in the woods. A Hylian, carrying a stolen object.”

“What object would that be?” Rusl asked.

“Nothing of your concern. Have you seen this outlaw?” the stranger almost seemed confused about something, but Rusl ignored that in favour of talking this stranger up enough to distract him.

“No. No Hylians have ever lived or visited Ordon. I wasn't even aware there were many left, if at all.”

“Hmm, I see. So no one in this village has seen this man...but I wish to be sure. May I enter your home?”

His knee-jerk reaction was to say no, but the stranger would suspect he was hiding something. If he hadn't seen any Hylian he would have nothing to fear. He was about to let the man in when there was a wail from upstairs. Rusl almost felt like pulling his hair out when the stranger gave him an unnerving look. “Who is that screaming?”

“Our baby. She didn't get much rest today and is very tired. My wife is taking are of her.”

“I understand. Is it still alright if I search?”

“Yes, but only if you put that hood down.” The stranger let out a sigh and lowered the hood. He had dark brown hair and his red eyes seemed far too intense. Under his left eye was a scar running down to his chin, from a knife wound or a claw Rusl was unsure. Rusl stood aside, letting the stranger inside.

He watched closely as the man searched first his living room, kitchen, and then went upstairs. Rusl was sure to be behind him. Link was still crying in Uli's arms when they came into the bedroom, where Uli looked up and gave the stranger a distrusting look. “If you lay a hand on my baby I will ensure you cannot bear children on your own.”

“Message received, miss,” the stranger didn't flinch at her glare as he looked around the room. The young couple glanced at each other as Link finally began to settle down, until the stranger looked to Uli and the baby. As he came closer Link began to cry more, burying herself into Uli desperately. “I only wish to see her face.”

“I'm afraid she does not like you,” Uli said with a coolness in her voice. “Coming closer will only make it worse. Please leave, I do not like strangers in my bedroom.”

“I was simply looking for an outlaw. Sir, miss,” the stranger nodded and Rusl escorted him out, closing and locking the door before rushing back upstairs.

“He was after Josh.”

“I know.”

“If what Josh said was true, he would have hurt Link.”

“Why do you think I held her so close? I didn't want him to see her ears.”

“...We are really parents, aren't we, Uli?”

“I suppose we really are.”

The stranger still lingered in Ordon the next day. Searching every house for Josh and his 'stolen object.' Rusl knew now he needed to go to Hyrule Castle Town, but could he risk leaving Uli and Link alone with this man lurking about? They talked about it through the night and Uli finally decided to let Rusl take Link to the city with him. She would be safer with him and the Resistance if the stranger dared to follow them. So Rusl began to prepare his horse, Jasmine, the next morning, gently bouncing Link as she babbled and giggled at the mare. In turn Jasmine sniffed and nuzzled Link softly, as if promising to protect the little one as her own. Jasmine was still a young Clydesdale, but was very nurturing already. Rusl pondered finding her a stallion to mate with.

But for now his attention was solely on Link and the stranger watching him pack. He felt the hairs on his neck rise as he mounted Jasmine and tucked Link into her basket in his lap. She yawned happily and snuggled against her stuffed wolf, quickly falling asleep to the rhythm of Jasmine's hoof beats.

It took Rusl three days to reach Castle Town and he was sure to always look back. He feared the stranger would follow him. He never saw him and continued on, smiling as he entered the huge, grey and brown city. He had always loved the hustling atmosphere of Castle Town. The loud market, the quiet allies, the sense of magic and life. Even if he was far from a Mage, Rusl could feel the energy fall around the cobblestone streets and homes. Link, however, was not a fan. She began to cry softly as he guided Jasmine down a busy street, to which he gently rubbed her ear to calm her down. Even with this she was still agitated and restless.

He reached Telma's Bar and was relived to find it almost empty. A few patrons and his fellow members of the Resistance at their usual table in the back. Auru and Telma spoke to one another as Roger and his two-year-old son, Shad, played with some toy knights. They all looked up in surprise when Rusl approached, pulling off his leather helmet and tossing it on the table.

“Rusl? We didn't expect you for another month. What is wrong?” Auru asked.

Rusl didn't speak at first. Whether he couldn't think of anything to say or wasn't sure where to start, he hesitated a moment. “Well, I'm a dad now.”

“Since when? Uli's not pregnant,” Roger said, pulling Shad onto his lap.

“No. Telma, you remember Josh, right?”

“The young Hylian boy who was the King's Personal Knight?”

Rusl looked over his shoulder before delving into the story. When he finished with the stranger's visit, he could see the looks of concern on their faces. Except Roger, who was busy scribbling all of it down. “Roger, please destroy that. If the stranger finds it he will hurt, or even kill, Link.”

“Let me see her, Rusl,” Telma requested. The large woman smiled down at the baby Hylian, who gazed at the lot curiously. “Why hullo there. Aren't you a cute little one?” She tickled Link's nose, making the baby giggle and grab her finger. She observed the symbol on her little hand, humming in thought as Auru spoke up.

“It has been rumoured the King and Queen's daughter was born with the Triforce of Wisdom. It hasn't been confirmed, but I'm willing to believe that a dark future is in store for Hyrule. I only hope both the Princess and Link here are well grown before that time comes. There are tales of the past Heroes forced into their destiny before they are even teenagers.”

“That's what I worry about. Have any of the legends said anything about being born with the Triforce?”

“The Triforce was said to have vanished many years ago when the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny passed away. It seems they hadn't left Hyrule, only lay dormant until the chosen would awaken,” Roger said.

“There aren't any records of a female Hero, either. I assumed because they are all reincarnates they would be male, but I suppose I was wrong. Although I never was one who payed attention to the old Hyrulian legends,” Telma chuckled. She was, after all, half Gerudo and raised in the desert.

“Hyrule will fall, only to rise again more powerful than before. With the Hero to guide it, the light will chase away the dark and restore the unbalance of the kingdom,” Roger said wistfully. “To be alive as such events occur. Incredible how we are blessed seeing the birth of the new Era. The Era of Time will end, and the new shall begin. How exciting! Do keep in contact with us as Link grows up, Rusl. I would love to hear about who she becomes to be.”

“Thank you, Roger,” Rusl felt unsettled by the speech his scholar friend made, not sure if he wanted Link to face these trials. She was only a baby...

“There is one more thing I need to ask of you guys. Uli and I have no experience being parents and we need help.”

The circle laughed, but offered the flustered young man help all the same.

Rusl would forever be grateful of his friends in the Resistance. He would do everything and anything for them, as they would for him. For a few days he stayed at Telma's Inn, learning a few baby-raising tips from everyone. Roger was the best at it, raising a child himself. Rusl made sure he would remember all this when he got back to Uli, and hoped her parents would help them as well.

A couple days later, Rusl returned to Ordon with new knowledge and a heavier mind. If Link had a great destiny before her, he really would have to prepare her at an early age. He just hoped she would enjoy the sword training. Most little girls did not.

Link giggled with glee at seeing Uli again, holding out her little hands and making small whimpering noises. The young couple chuckled at her as she was safely given to Uli. “Did that man stay long?”

“No. He left a few days after you did. I don't believe he found what he was looking for. Although he came back to our home.”

“Did he ask about Link?”

“No. In fact he seemed even less interested in our home by the end. We should still be careful in case he decides to revisit.”

“Any word from your parents?”

“Yes, they gave me a bit of advice and even a few toys.”

“Well, let's make the most of having a child.”

-0-0-0-0-

Rusl rubbed his temple, not able to understand. Link so far had been growing so well, according to Roger and Uli's parents. She was walking fine, seemed to understand what they were saying and enjoyed reading in their laps and playing with a few toys Rusl had Hanch make for her. Yet as he sat her on his lap and pointed to himself, she just didn't grasp it.

She couldn't grasp speaking.

“Dada, Link. Say Dada!” Rusl encouraged as best he could, feeling his tired mind beg for sleep. Able to walk wherever she liked, Link was becoming a little trouble maker as she explored about every nook and cranny in the house. A couple times she tried to go outside by herself, but one of them was always keeping an eye on her so she didn't get far.

The little baby was now a year old, living with her new family for the last six months hadn't been easy in the slightest. She used to constantly fuss and cry, looking around for her real parents desperately. It took the young pair maybe too long to fall in as her new guardians, but they were glad when they began to understand raising a baby. They had help from the rest of the village and made frequent visits to Bo's after his daughter was born and his wife passed away. Ilia, the mayor's baby, and Link had met on these visits, but weren't able to really interact yet due to Ilia being so young. Link expressed great interest in the new baby, often grunting and smiling at her.

But the couple were becoming concerned. They had learned from many people that babies should be grasping the knowledge of speech by now, at least able to say small words. But through it all Link made little to no effort to talk, instead just making small noises. They knew that some babies developed slower or faster than others from what Uli's parents told them, but this was still concerning. Were they doing something wrong or did Link know not to claim them as mother and father?

“Say it with me, Link. Da-da.” He clasps her small hands, smiling brightly and hoping she'd say something.

“Ah!” Link bounced and giggled, her small ears wiggling. She looked away from Rusl and he sighed.

“I don't understand, Uli. Why won't she speak?”

“My parents don't have any idea, either.”

Rusl frowned, tracing the Triforce on Link's left hand.

Perhaps he would have to see his friends in Castle Town again...

“Nothing, eh?” Telma sighed, leaning back behind her counter. “I'm not experienced with kids, Rusl. But it just sounds like she's developing a little late.”

“I'm not so sure,” Auru said, carving a small wood statue with his knife. “If Link really is the Reincarnation of the Hero of Time, maybe there's more to it. I know you youngsters like those stories, but have you ever delved deeper into them?”

“I've told you before Auru, Ordon isn't rich in knowledge. Just in goats and trees,” Rusl pulled a bottle of scotch out of Link's grabby reach. She didn't protest too much, deciding her stuffed wolf was more important than the swishy bottle. She sure enjoyed having it in her possession at all times.

“Well maybe you can find something in the Castle Library. I'm sure the King would let one of his best soldiers back with open arms,” the ex-mercenary smiled. “Who knows, maybe you'll meet his little Princess.”

“Wishful thinking, Auru,” Rusl smirked, but thanked the oldest member of their group before heading towards the Castle. To prove his service to Hyrule he pulled down his shoulder sleeve, revealing the Hylian Insignia tattooed onto his skin. Only the highest ranking soldiers in the Hyrulian Army were given this tattoo, many underlings just wore the Triforce on their tunics. The two guards in front of the gates bowed towards the retired soldier, welcoming him back as he followed a servant towards the library. She cooed at Link, who giggled and waved back, covering her eyes in a game of peek-a-boo.

“Such a cute daughter you have, Sir Rusl,” the maid said.

“Thank you,” Rusl whispered, running a hand over Link's head.

Once in the library, Rusl asked the head librarian were they keep the books on the old Heroes and Princesses. The woman raised an eyebrow, but guided him to the back where an old chair sat. “We don't get many curious strangers asking for these books. Come find me if you have any trouble looking for something.”

“Thank you.”

Rusl placed Link on the ground and told her to stay. She stood and grabbed his pants leg, looking around as he read the spines of the books. He hummed, scanning the titles when his eye landed on one in particular. At the worn leather spine in the center. Rusl took the book and stared at the cover, an image of the Triforce with the words _'Legends of the Heroes'_ underneath. He flipped through it, pausing with a hitch in his throat when he saw the words _'The Incarnation Curse.'_

_'The Reincarnations of the First Hero are often valiant, selfless and stubborn. He will do anything he can to protect those he loves and even those he hates. But the one who cursed him, a Demon forgotten in history, did not want the Hero to have an advantage. He wanted the Hero to be thwarted. So entwined with the Curse of being Forever Reborn was a Curse to give every Incarnation a handicap, a disadvantage to make it harder for him to save his Kingdom. But, as history has taught us, this only strengthened the Heroes as they each found ways to fight against their Curse and become better and stronger men out of it. There is no known reason as to how each disability is determined, but each and every Hero will have to overcome it to truly be Heroes.'_

Rusl swore under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Link was a reincarnation, even if she wasn't a male. The Triforce proved that. So if this was true, Link would have a disability. Could that have something to do with the hindrance in her speech?

“You are such a mystery little one...Link?” Panic set in as Rusl looked down only to find the small baby missing. Great Golden Goddesses above, Uli would kill him if he lost the child. He folded the book under his arm and began to search the library, asking anyone he came across if they had seen the child. They all said no, but hoped he would soon.

He was about to leave the library when he heard two sets of giggles. He turned a corner and sighed in relief. Link was sitting up by another little girl, both giggling as they played with Link's wolf. Rusl came over and crouched down, making Link look up and smile, oblivious to his pounding heart.

“Don't you _ever_ run off again, you trouble maker,” he could barely speak.

“Hi!” the cheerful voice came from the girl Link was playing with. She beamed up at Rusl with sharp blue eyes. “You her Daddy?”

Rusl blinked at the toddler, she looked only two and was speaking pretty clearly. And how did she say that with such confidence? “Yes I am. How did you know?”

“She tell me!”

“...Tell you?”

“Uh-huh! She tell me she here with Daddy! Right, Link?”

The one-year-old nodded, giggling up at Rusl with a smile. It clearly read 'this is my new friend!'

Rusl was too focused on how dumbfounded his mind was to process all this. How did this little girl know Link's name? How did she figure he was her 'father'? Did...did Link actually think him as such?

“How did she tell you? Link can't speak just yet.”

“But she say so! I hear! I have pointy ears, too, see?” the little girl pushed aside her light blonde hair, revealing Hylian ears. They were shorter than Link's, more rounded at the base as well making them point back instead of out to the side, and Rusl felt his blood drain from his face. The only known Hylian hybrid was...

“Oh you sneaky little devil!” a maid rushed in, swooping up the little girl with a playful growl. The little girl squealed happily, which Link mimicked and waved her arms. Rusl picked his own child up and greeted the kind-looking woman. “Hello there! Sorry, Zelda likes to run off when I'm not looking. Always comes to the library, she does.”

“I'm sorry as well. Never knew how quick this one could be on her hands and knees,” he tickled Link's tummy. She giggled, reaching for Zelda. Zelda, in turn, laughed and reached back so their hands clasped. The moment they did a blinding light flashed, causing everything to pause for a moment before it died down. When at last he could see again Link's hand was glowing. More specifically, the bottom right Triforce piece was glowing. In turn, the bottom left triangle on the Princess' hand also glowed. The maid gasped, looking at Rusl in shock.

The children, oblivious to the fate they just sealed, laughed and stared at each other's eyes.

“So they have returned,” the woman frowned. “I had suspected Zelda was blessed with the Triforce but I had held onto a hope she wouldn't have to face threats. Clearly it was an empty hope. Who is this little one? Is she yours?”

“Her name is Link. And no, she isn't mine. Not really. My friend dropped her into my care six months ago. I came here to look into the reincarnations of the Heroes for a bit more information.”

“I see. Well, let's hope we can prepare these two for when they are needed,” the maid kissed the top of Zelda's head. The two girls continued to hold hands. “My name is Impa. I am Zelda's caretaker. And you are?”

“Rusl. I'm a blacksmith from Ordon, used to be a soldier in the army.”

“I see. I hope you can teach your girl how to become a swordsman. Zelda here has high magic potential which I will be teaching her. Now I must ask you never bring Link to Castle Town until she is ready to claim the title of Hero. Their paths should not cross until they are both ready. Whenever that may be.”

“I understand.”

“Take the book with you. You can learn more from it than we can. Goodbye, Rusl. Come, Zelda, you need a nap,” Impa gently took Zelda's hands back. The toddler frowned, but stayed well-behaved as she waved at Link.

“Bye bye, Link!”

Link waved back with a giggle.

Rusl wasn't sure what just happened between the Princess and the future Hero, but he was sure it would alter their first meeting. Rusl wondered just when these two would meet again and if they would remember this moment. Link began to fell asleep in Rusl's arms as the blacksmith left the library and Castle. Link could not come to the city for a long time. Not until she could wield a sword.

Somehow Rusl knew Link would become restless.

-0-0-0-0-

A year passed since Link was essentially banished from Castle Town for the time being. Rusl didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time in his village as he and Uli raised the little girl. She was now walking like a true champion and scampered about with excitement anywhere she went. She had still not uttered a single true word, though she had made noises in place of that. After reading deeper into the Incarnation Curse, Rusl and Uli wondered if she would ever learn to speak or if this was the curse at play.

Nonetheless, Link was happy which was what they cared about. She was even happier when around Ilia.

Their first meeting, Ilia had just turned one and Link was so curious about her. The adults let them play on the floor together. Link would giggle as Ilia batted at her face playfully and she in turn would coo and poke Ilia. The two got along just fine, as if it were meant to be. Rusl assumed that because they were different races, they were more curious about the other. After a few minutes Ilia's eyes centred on Link's ears. She reached up to grab and Link leaned forward, giggling as Ilia held onto her ears. The younger had pulled and as Rusl noticed this he was about to separate them in fear Link would react negatively. So he was surprised when Link just giggled and flopped onto her belly, letting Ilia play with her pointy ears.

The blacksmith was sure these two would grow a very close bond over the years.

So every evening Rusl, Uli and Bo would let Link and Ilia to play together. The two girls would always seem to cause some sort of trouble; Link climbing a chair to grab extra cookies while Ilia watched from below, Ilia crawling into another room with Link following like a protective big sister. It warmed Rusl's heart knowing that these two would be so close. There were no other children yet in the village and they would need someone their age to be with.

A few years passed peacefully. Link and Ilia were almost inseparable. Ilia was able to talk in her own three-year-old way and Link didn't talk at all. It was now that Rusl and Uli accepted that Link would never be able to talk and there was nothing they could do.

One clear night in the winter, closing in on Link's fifth birthday, the little girl woke with a start in the middle of the night. Hugging her stuffed wolf close she huffed and puffed, tears spilling down her cheeks as the scary dreams replayed in her mind. A scary fire burning a house to the ground, violet eyes fading as a bright bubble surrounded her, the warmth and comfort from eyes like her own being ripped away. She sniffled, not understanding what all this meant.

After crying to her little heart's content, Link gazed up to the door from her room. Her parents had let her have her own room that was right beside theirs. She wanted them. Eyes red from crying, Link wiggled her way off her bed with wolf in hand, walking to her door and pushing it open. Her ears fell when she got to her parent's room. The door was closed and she was too small to reach the handle. She knocked on the door, making senseless noises. She waited, but the door didn't open. Her parents were silly sleepers.

Her little eyes wandered the dark hallway until she saw the outline of a chair. Placing her wolf on the floor she went over and began to push the chair, grunting and huffing by the time she got it to the door. She fell onto her belly when it snagged on the handle and huffed. Climbing onto the chair she used both hands to turn the knob and pushed, squeaking as she fell off the chair into the bedroom. On her hands and knees she could hear her parents snoring.

She giggled lightly as she picked up her wolf and walked to Rusl's side of the bed. She made noise to try and wake him, but she frowned when he rolled his back to her. She snorted and walked to Uli's side. Her mummy wasn't there. It was then she remembered her mummy was away. Gone on a trip. Rusl said he'd explain when she was a little older. Maybe he would on her birthday. She'd be a little older then.

She moved back to Rusl's side and threw her wolf at him. He just moved the wolf out of Link's sight. Link huffed and gripped the edges of the bed, trying to pull herself up onto her daddy's bed. She grunted when she fell back onto her bum. Not willing to give up, Link tried again and again. She was closing in on tears the more she fell on her sore bottom. “Ah!” she tried getting his attention, but he slept on. Oblivious to her and the world around him.

“Ah! Ah!” she huffed and looked towards the chair once more, pushing it to the side of the bed and climbing on top of it. She still needed to haul herself up with her arms, but she was at last in her daddy's bed. She smiled and pat his face with her hand before reaching over his neck for her wolf. With Rusl still sleeping soundly Link wiggled down into the covers, close to his chest. She melted into his warmth as he wrapped an arm around her, subconsciously kissing the top of her head.

_Nighty night, daddy..._

The next morning Rusl woke, surprised when he saw his door open, a chair by his bed and Link snuggled into him. He gently roused her. She yawned widely and her ears flickered as she looked up at him, smiling sleepily. “Link, what are you doing here?”

She just sighed as she hugged him, as if afraid he would leave her. Slowly Rusl began to understand the look in her eyes, the look of fear and relief. His own eyes widened and he hugged Link close. “I'm not leaving you. Did you have a bad dream?” she nodded, making a small noise. “I see. Well, you don't have to fear any longer. I'm here to take care of you. I won't let anything scare or hurt you. You're my brave little girl and I'll fight by your side until the end.”

-0-0-0-0-  
Twelve Years Later  
-0-0-0-0-

“Right by your side,” Rusl whispers to himself, sitting with Uli, Colin, Ilia and just about everyone from Ordon in the Hyrule Castle Throne Room as Link kneels before Zelda. She wears a royal blue dress tunic and armour, looking so much like the warrior she had grown to be. He feels tears fall down his face as Zelda places the sword blade on each of Link's shoulders.

“I hereby dub thee, Link, as a true Hero of Hyrule and my own Personal Knight and Champion. We will protect one another from any foe that dare challenge us. I entrust my life in your hands. Do you entrust yours in mine?” Link's eyes twinkle, looking more violet in the twilight falling into the Throne Room, and she nods. “Then I welcome you, Sir Link, to your new home. May you serve this Kingdom well.”

Here, Princess Zelda bows deeply to Link. The new Knight balks and takes a step back, watching as the entire hall bows down to her. Link's eyes meet Rusl's, who is also bowing, and he can read the appreciative smile in her eyes. She wouldn't be who she was today without him. Link may not be related to Rusl's family by blood, but they all know that they are family. Link will always have a family to fall back to in Ordon if she ever feels lonely.

And come the end of the Kingdom itself, Rusl will remain by her side and fight with her. For even though Link is now the Hero she was destined to be, she is still Rusl's precious little girl.


	9. Shadows at Dusk

Chapter 7: Shadows at Dusk

Many times over the last few months I have fainted or collapsed after a Temple. After a fight with some sort of Twilit-corrupted beast or some other kind of creature I was almost always beaten to the edge of death. I bet without the endurance from my Triforce I would be dead by now. But that doesn't stop the world from trying to kill me. The results usually end up with me sleeping in a bed or on the rare occasion out in a field of grass or snow. I always feel a different kind of pain through the different monsters I have faced. So warning signs trickle into my mind as this particular ache I feel now is familiar.

It's not a certain body part that hurts, it's my entire body. From head to toe and inside-out, I feel like I was being burned alive with my bones breaking. Most notably my spine and limbs hurt the most, leaving me unable and unwilling to move. My tailbone is next and when I shift my thoughts to it I feel a tail move. Okay, so that means I'm a wolf right now. These are the same aches I felt waking up in that cell that fateful day. But I don't understand why I hurt so bad. The last few times I've transformed I haven't felt any pain aside from the split-second of my spine snapping into place.

This gives me the sense that something is terribly wrong. But maybe my mind's playing tricks. I could have gotten really hurt during the last few minutes of the Temple and turned into a wolf after. But this answer doesn't leave me satisfied. In fact it leaves me more paranoid that something about the world isn't right.

As my mind beings to rise from the murky depths of my subconscious I hear muffled voices above me. At first I can't understand what they are saying. They become louder the more I wake and I open my eyes slightly when I can hear them clearly.

“So this really isn't uncommon.”

“It was a surprise if we managed to get out of a situation with her unscathed. This kind of thing is both old and new, given the circumstances. I've never come across a spell like this before.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised. I never even knew a spell like this could exist.”

“Well well, look who's decided to wake up.” The far-too-familiar voice above me says and I feel a hand rest on my back.

'Five more minutes...'

“Oh come on you lazy mutt, two months and this is how you intend to greet me?”

This makes me jolt and my eyes become wide. I am aware that I'm at the shore of Lake Hylia and that it is midday, but I forget all that as I look up and blink. It can't be, how could she be here? These hows and whys pass through my mind as I stare up at Midna, the tall Twili Princess with a devilish grin. I'm laying in her lap as she sits cross-legged in the grass, one hand behind her for support as the other runs across my back and neck.

'Midna! What are you doing here?'

She giggles, her usual high laugh that used to annoy me but now I welcome with open arms. “You tell me, _you_ called me here after all.”

'I did what-now?'

“Yesterday? When you reached out during the Hour of Twilight? Yeah, I heard you,” she winks with a grin. “You sounded so desperate I decided it would be best for me to come, with my mother's approval. But before I ask, we should probably tell you about your new little...predicament.”

So excited to see one of my closest friends again I failed to notice how much bigger she is than before. Now with the excitement dying down the sense of wrongness grows, making my ears lay flat against my skull. 'You're too big...'

“Well, that's not exactly it.” I turn my head to see Navi sitting on Midna's knee. She looks bigger than she should be, too, but not nearly the way I see her as fairy-size. “Do you remember what happened in the Temple?”

'Somethin' was attackin' me and Sheik when that Sphinx was defeated. With magic.'

“Yeah. A magic bolt meant for Sheik hit you when he brought up a shield and a shattered piece of rock, about the size of a fist, hit your pressure point. It was just enough to transform you into a wolf. But the bolt that hit you...it began a different change.”

I feel my mane prickle upwards in anticipation. Knowing full-well were this is going I look down at my paws before either can say anything and feel my heart leap to my throat. My paws are much smaller than they should be, the shackle that used to be there has moved around to my neck. I sit up and look down my chest, feeling my heart rate increase as I see how short my forelegs are. Getting another good look at Midna and Navi my ears fall flat. 'Please don't tell me...'

“You're a cute little puppy,” Midna ruffles the top of my head with a giggle. “Believe me as long as I wanted to watch you sleep with your tongue out like a complete dork, we tried turning you back to normal. This pressure point of yours is new, but the results should have been the same as with the Shard. But apparently that isn't the case.”

'You mean I can't turn back? I'm locked as a wolf again? Not even the Master Sword can fix this?'

“No. We tried, though,” I notice the Blade of Evil's Bane sitting in the grass and the trace of burn marks on Midna's hands.

“Looks like that is the case,” Navi bobs, her aura dim. “We'll have to get to Zelda as soon as we can. Surly her library will shed some light on this.”

'I hope so.'

“Okay, now that you've woken up, can I ask why you tried calling me here?”

'Only if you tell me how you got here.'

“The Mirror wasn't the only way to travel between worlds, just the quickest and easiest. My people can still come here but it takes a great amount of magic. I still feel drained. Now answer me. You wouldn't try something silly like that for no good reason.”

There is no way around it. How is she going to take it? 'Midna, Zant is alive.' I feel her tense up and wince. 'We don't know how, but he's the one giving us so much grief. He's created these fake Twilight Messengers and has tried to destroy us three times already. He attacked the forest, nearly caused the Gorons to go extinct,' I shiver, but press on. I notice from the look she gives me she'll bring it up later. 'And just tried to kill the Zora Deity Lord Jabu-Jabu.'

“How can he be alive?!” she tries to remain calm, but her voice fails her. I cringe, feeling my ears ring. “Link, I _felt_ him squirming through that final attack. I _felt_ him explode. I remember feeling _glee_ and feeling sick afterwards. He can't be alive. He just can't be.”

'I didn't want to believe it either. But that stopped nothin'. He's back and he wants Hyrule again.'

Midna pinches the bridge of her nose, clenching her eyes shut. “I swear to the Lord if his plan involved you contacting me and bringing me here I will end him several times over. The dead should _stay dead_.”

“We should get moving,” Navi says quietly. “It will be a long way to the Castle but if we move now we might get there at dusk.”

“I see the Warps have faded,” Midna says as she looks at the sky. I follow her gaze and only now notice the lack of a black and green portal. “Not too surprised. When not in use their magic depletes until they vanish. I could teleport us straight to Hyrule Castle but my magic is still drained from coming here.”

'Do ya have enough to get out of Lake Hylia? Epona's up there and will be able to take us back.'

“I should have enough. I'll be too exhausted to do anything but rest in your shadow for several hours, though.”

“Shadow? Will you even fit?”

“Shadows aren't so solid,” Midna winks at the Fairy before standing, holding me in one hand. I let out a huff as she giggles and raises her hand at the Master Sword and my other items lying in a pile. With a mass of Twilight Particles they vanish into Midna's Dimensional Pocket, as she calls it. There they will be safe until I can become human once more.

 _If_ I can become human.

“Alright, I know you don't like it so close your eyes. If you don't I'll cover them myself.”

I smile as I close my eyes. Midna has not changed at all and I couldn't be happier. I never thought I would see her again, but I wish it were under better circumstances. Alas fate has other ideas, it seems, and it looks like we'll be working together again. I feel Navi sit on my neck before a wave of nausea washes over me. Once it passes I open my eyes and find ourselves in front of Epona, who is watching Midna carefully.

“Aww, don't recognize me?” Midna giggles, making Epona stand straight but not any less ready to charge. “That little Imp you tried to bite so much?”

Navi lies over my head to look me in the eye and give me a questioning look. 'Long story short, Midna was turned into an Imp by Zant. She became normal again after she sacrificed herself to weaken Ganondorf.'

“There we go,” Midna gives her impish smile once Epona relaxes. “I have a present for you.”

My ears fold back in embarrassment as she holds me in front of my mare. Epona sniffs the top of my head before nuzzling me with a chuckle. **“You get into** **far** **too much trouble,** **Link** **.”**

Tell me about it.

“So Link's gone and got herself stuck like this,” Midna tells the large horse. “We're going to change her back, don't you worry, but we need to get to Hyrule Castle to find a way how. I can't ride animals very well and I don't want to cause a mass panic revealing myself to Hyrule. They already have one Twili who has been messing with them in the last year, they won't understand me. Think you can make your way to the Castle on your own?”

Epona gives an indignant snort and snaps her teeth at Midna's face. **“Hmph, thinks so little of me. I do not understand how you two became such friends.”**

I laugh, but it comes out as a soft yipping sound and I feel my tail and ears fold as Navi and Midna both giggle. “Never knew you could get any cuter, Mutt,” Midna teases, placing me inside one of the saddlebags on Epona. I glare at her as my mane bristles, but this only makes her giggle. “So cute. Nice try being scary, Link. You are a puppy, not a wolf,” she pats my head and retreats into Epona's shadow before I can nip her.

Navi sits on the edge of the saddlebag and giggles at me. “Sorry,” she says to my huff. “I know this is a huge blow to your pride. Everything will be alright. We've gone through worse, Link.”

Despite the situation I smile, watching as Epona makes her way towards the Castle. I'm cursed into a puppy form by a wayward magic spell and bad luck, but I do have my closest friends by my side to help me through it. I'll have to ask for more details about how Midna arrived here once we get a chance. And besides, I'd like to catch up on how the Twilight Realm is doing after Zant's false reign. I imagine it's a mess.

It's still light when Epona reaches the southern gate. It is here we find problem. Epona is a well-known horse in Castle Town, being owned by me and with how big she is. If she wanders through without me on her back people will ask questions. Midna is officially out of magic for the moment and Navi's wings are too broken to fly. So instead of trying our luck we decide to camp in the field until nightfall, when there will be less chances of getting spotted.

As Epona grazes I turn to Midna, intent on finding out how the Realm is. 'So how are you and your mum handling the mess Zant made?'

“Good for now, actually. Mother has been able to clean up the main island we live on and is in the process of helping the other islands in the Realm. We aren't the only one, after all. There are a few Twilight Messengers locked away, but we've been able to turn them back to normal. It's taken a lot of magic, though. It could be better, but it is all going very well.”

“If you're from another realm, how did you manage to get here? You mentioned more than one way.”

“Before the easiest way into the Twilight Realm, my home, was the Mirror of Twilight. But that mirror is the reason Hyrule was devastated by perpetual Twilight, so I destroyed it before returning home to prevent it from all happening again. How I got here is very different than I thought possible...”

-0-0-0-0-  
Twilight Palace  
Midna's PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

I was in the Palace library, it's pretty small and my Mother and I usually go there for privacy. She usually reads, I read or sew. It's a calming time for us to bond. We've done little without each other for the last two months, since Father...

We were just talking about the latest island we were looking at recovering when a guard came in. He tried to remain calm but was clearly panicking. He spoke so quickly I couldn't understand what he said. My Mother, however, stood and nodded as if she understood. She rushed to the door before turning to me and saying I should come. “It's time you learned a little more about our past,” she said.

Since I'm going to be the next Queen I've spent countless days focusing on studying everything about the Twili's past, all the legends, stories and historical events. It was so drilled into my brain I can't forget any of it even now. So my Mother insisting I didn't know everything left me confused as we went deep below the Palace. We eventually came to a thick iron door, sealed shut with magic. Two guards stood firm in front of it as a white light tried escaping from around the door, but the magic prevented it. Mother asked the guards to step aside and as they did the magic fell. Those two guards were using their entire Magic Reservoirs to keep the barrier up, meaning behind this door was something very dangerous or valuable.

Mother used one of her own spells to remove the door, turning it transparent and allowing us to walk through. I stood frozen on the spot as the door sealed us inside a large circular room. Crystal balls filled with light sat in carved shelves all along the walls, spiralling up to the ceiling and out of sight. A Dimensional Spell was used to keep them all, as just above this room was the Palace's Dungeons. In the center there was a well-like circle of black stone, a pure white light making a tall pillar shoot from its center. The light arched drastically at the top, striking a bucket-sized hole in the wall. The wall filled with the light until it formed a ball similar to the rest.

It was beautiful, but left me confused.

“When our people were first exiled to the Twilight, before we called it home, we were desperate for contact with the Light Realm. We craved its light and warmth from the constant darkness and cold. Before we evolved into what we are today, we used all our magic to create this Well of Light. This room came years after. The Well allowed us to hear the whispers of the Light Realm, but only at a certain time of day.”

I remembered what you told me about that old legend from Ordon. About the spirits who cry out during dusk and the people who used to pray for those lost souls.

“At Twilight.” Mother smiled when I said that.

“Yes. At Twilight our world crosses with theirs, for that brief moment. Back in the days of old we held onto these whispers from the Light Realm and formed them into these crystal balls you see now. We slowly adjusted it throughout the first few centuries as the Palace's building process began. This is the center of the Twilight Realm, its heart and starting point. Even as the years went by and we evolved to live among the Twilight, we relied on these for contact with the Light Realm. But over time the whispers began to die. Not as many people believed in the Spirits of Twilight, as they called us. Soon they died out, save for a spare few who continued to pray for our lost souls. We no longer needed them, either. Many considered destroying the Well, but it attacked back with our ancestor's magic when we tried to destroy it. It is very powerful, the light from it could kill a Twili of our time. So guards with strong magic were placed before a door the most powerful Twili could make, the Kings and Queens. They would make a barrier to prevent the light from expanding, which it had begun to do, and it was slowly forgotten by the Twili. Now in our time only a small hand full of guards and the Royal Twili know about it. You would have learned of it once you became a Queen, but a prayer like this has not happened in a very long time.”

I looked at the white ball. “Who would be praying to us now?”

“We do not know,” the guard who fetched us said, face straight. “It made such a loud bang we weren't sure if the barrier could hold it. The light was trying to escape.”

“Escape?” Mother echoed, looking at the white ball. It was shining so brightly, like the sun in your world. Oddly I felt a pull towards it, but ignored it in fear of getting some sort of burn. “Admittedly I don't know what that could mean. Even the Royal knowledge has lessened over the years.”

“Is it normal to want to poke one?” I asked jokingly, smirking impishly.

Mother gave me a look, one I had never seen her give me. Trust me, I was a bratty kid and I received my fair share of looks from her. She never gave me a look like that one, it was focused, piercing and glistening. She looked at the crystal ball for a few seconds before turning to the guard. “Leave us for now, please,” she waved her hand at the door and he bowed, walking out. As it closed behind him I gave Mother a questioning look. “I think I know what may be happening. Midna, I want you to hold the crystal. It won't hurt you, the light inside the ball is secure in a shell.”

If you couldn't guess, that was yours. Because you were trying to reach me specifically the light was reaching out to me. It was really weird hearing you again. The fact that even thoughts can reach the Twilight Realm is amazing. When I told Mother she seemed to have a knowing look. “So the Blue-Eyed Beast is reaching out to you. Curious. Judging by what you told me it sounds like she is desperate. Well, I supposed this is a wish we can actually give,” Mother giggled. She rarely laughs anymore, her heart still broken.

“Oh sure. I'll just use the Mirror of Twilight to go back,” I answered sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

“Oh Midna, you really think there aren't more ways back?”

“...Excuse me?”

“I said before that this is the heart of the Twilight Realm,” Mother traced the Well carefully. “It takes a powerful spell, but a Twili can convert this light into a Warp Tunnel. It will send one to the Light Realm. It will take our magic combined, but we can get you to Hyrule to help your friends there.”

I admit, I had to suppress a happy squeal. I really did miss you guys. I didn't quite regret breaking the Mirror but it was a hard decision to make. So Mother and I combined our magic into one and I stepped into the pillar of light. I arrived at the Lake, where I collapsed in exhaustion. When I woke up I saw someone teleport down to the shore. That's when I found you as you are. I would have given you a hug, but I was afraid I would snap your bones.

-0-0-0-0-  
South Hyrule Field  
Link's PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

Night has fallen at last and we leave Epona outside of the gates. She gives me a good nuzzle before Midna walks through the shadows to enter the city. The guards above don't notice as she slips by. Navi dims her glow enough to see her body and I lay across Midna's shoulder, watching out and listening for any signs of people. It is slightly overcast giving us another layer of cover. Only a few lights remain on and we avoid it at all costs.

At one point a patrol of guards crosses our path and Midna dives into an alley, catching me in her arms before I fly off her back. Midna heads down the alley and sneaks by a few sleeping bodies. I wince as I notice the empty bottles around them. They aren't thin bottles of ale, but thick bottles that contained Potions. Living in the Castle it is easy to forget how grim the city truly is. Midna is able to go by without alerting the Potion addicts and comes out at the Royal Road, just before the Castle's gates.

'Oh for the Love of Nayru...' If I had hands I would slap my forehead. From here I can notice Alex standing guard alongside another guard. We can't sneak by him so easily. He's a scarily good guard, probably among the best in the Royal Army. 'Okay, now what?'

“I got this,” Midna assures, covering my eyes and teleporting us to the wall above. I feel my stomach twist slightly, but we're able to use the wall to sneak into the Castle grounds. We hide behind and wait for a few of the stable hands to pass before sneaking behind the guards before the doors and getting by. And these guards are not the best by any means.

Now inside it is much easier to sneak around. Despite the corridors and lights, we are able to use tapestries, suits of armour and side doors to make our way up the Castle. I feel my ears fold back as we walk up the spiral staircase to Zelda's room. I almost hope she'll be in a late meeting so she won't see me and my current...predicament.

Midna knocks on the door, followed by a few moments of silence. My heart rises, then falls when I hear shuffling and the knob turns.

Zelda, with a candle in hand, hair unkempt and in a sleeping robe, just stands and stares at us for several minutes before pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out an exasperated sigh. “Do I really want to ask?”

“Wow, both of you don't even welcome me,” Midna giggles. “Such good friends you are.”

“The others come back without you with giant creatures and I go into panic because I think you died or something, but oh no they assure me that you'll be fine with the Zoras for one day. You just have one more thing to help them with and you are completely unharmed.” I feel myself become sheepish as Zelda mutters, motioning for us to come in.

'To be fair I'm not hurt.'

I flinch at her glare.

“Let me guess, you're cursed.”

No questions there.

“Of course you are. If you're not hurt, your cursed. I swear to the Gods you just _attract_ bad luck. Alright, alright,” Zelda composes herself as she sinks into her desk chair. She is such a _person_ and it's a shame so little people get to see that. “Tell me what happened.”

It is well into the night by the time we explain everything. Zelda is quiet through all of it, just wearing a tired, even look. Once we finish, she sighs and plays with her hair. “Age spells are a forbidden art. They can be used for immortality if used correctly. It would take a Mage of powerful abilities to use, even I couldn't attempt it. Even if my magic _is_ more offensive. You're lucky it was just your body. Some age spells make you think and act like the age you are.”

'Is there a way to reverse the age spell? I'd like to be a normal-sized wolf and figure out that curse after.'

“I don't know if we can reverse it. I'll have to see the library's restricted spells section to research more. I've rarely ever gone there.”

“Oh, only rarely?” Midna smirks. Zelda blushes but says nothing. “You go there a lot don't you?”

“...Just for reading...”

Midna and I laugh, knowing full well Zelda probably learned some spells form the forbidden spectrum. Using the Light Arrows and pure magic like she can are considered dark spells because of how powerful and dangerous they are. No one but us know about this.

“Never mind that. We'll get to it tomorrow. You could probably use some rest. And Navi I can get you some Potions for your wings.”

“And Link,” I look back at her to see her smiling, “you're very cute.”

'I hate all of you!'

-0-0-0-0-  
The Next Day  
-0-0-0-0-

I huff as I turn another page. Midna, Zelda and I have been in the corner of the library since dawn looking for any books on age spells and possible ways to lift the curse on me. We have found nothing on either so far. So far I've collected random facts about different forbidden magic. Sleepless spells, manipulation, using dolls to cause pain, there was a strange section specifically for mask curses, spells that reverse gravity. The list goes on and it does not make me any less nervous around Mages. In fact I think learning about these spells will make my panic attacks even worse.

'Found anything?'

“No,” Midna says. Zelda says nothing, deep into reading. Once she starts you can't stop her for any reason. I once had to almost rip a book in half to get her out of her little world so she would eat.

'There has to be something...' My mind trails off as I close the book and come out from under the table I'm hiding under. Navi is flying among the bookshelves, her wings recovering but not fully. 'Find anything interesting?'

“Not sure yet,” she calls back, turning herself sideways to read the book titles. “A lot of these seem to be more theory than spell casting.”

I nod and trot along the lower shelves. To my surprise I've adapted to being a puppy much better than I thought I would. Even if everything is bigger, it really doesn't change much. Although it is annoying that the chain is around my neck as it is. You'd think it would fall off.

Before I wander off too far I hear Navi gasp and look up. She's hovering before a thicker book, the leather worn but sturdy looking. She begins to pull it out, her wings buzzing rapidly. “Catch, Link!” I snatch the book out of the air with my teeth, careful not to bite too hard.

I place the book at my paws and tilt my head at the writing. It's in Olde Hylian, the language used back when the Hero of Time was alive. The writing is curved and gentle, but not difficult to read. Zelda and I talked about this a few times, we've both had trouble with learning to read. Zelda managed to get over it faster than I did (Ordon doesn't exactly have a lot of books) and we're both able to read the Olde Hylian with little trouble. We've come to the conclusion that knowing how to read this in our past lives stayed with us.

As such my eyes widen as I stare at the title: _The Goddesses Book of Curses and Cures_ _._

'Zelda!' I pick up the book and look at her. She remains focused on her current book. I huff and sit at her feet. 'Zelly, I think I found something good!' I tug at her dress, but nothing happens. I walk to the side of the chair and crouch, wiggling my tail subconsciously before I jump up. Although with the new height issue I misjudge the jump and find myself kept up with only my front paws as my back paws scrape against the chair, tearing at the side. This catches the Princess' attention and she stares at me for a moment before pulling me into her lap by my ruff. 'Navi found this.'

She takes the book and instantly gasps, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. “This is my writing!”

'What?'

“This book...it's mine! I mean, I wrote this! Or, I should say my past life did...she wrote this.” Very rarely is Zelda too stunned to speak informally. Clearly this is one of those times. She flips the pages open, eyes darting over the thick pages. I know she wants to read it all, but currently from the way she is moving her eyes she is looking for something specific. The cure for my reduced age. “Here!” she lowers the book to allow me to read it. On the page is an image of two Mages, brewing over a cauldron with a thick murky green cloud rising from the black basin. Above the image are the words _The Golden Blessing._ Beneath is a short description and list.

 _The Golden Blessing is the oldest known form of cure medicine to exist. It is believed that the Golden Goddesses created it when they were newly created. Before they even made Hyrule. They had planned carefully for the world's creation, alongside their younger sister, and wanted a fail safe for the lives to be born if the High Council, the most powerful Gods, disliked their plan. Which, as it so happened, they did. The Golden Goddesses discovered the spell and, in exchange for allowing the Golden Goddesses to keep the land they created, the High Council attempted to destroyed it. They could not, so they spread the ingredients far across the land. There are only three, but they are very powerful and have been lost in time. I shall make the list of what my research has given me:_  
The Eye of Din: An oval-shaped relic closely resembling Din's Fire. Only more dangerous and flammable. It is believed to be deep inside Death Mountain -I shutter- _deeper even than the core._  
The Spirit of Farore: Said to be an ever-lasting tornado, similar to the teleportation of Farore's Wind. From the few sources I believe it is held in the sky. How one gets to the sky is unclear to me.  
The Heart of Nayru: The most difficult. I have not been able to discover yet where it is or what it could be like. If my research on the previous two is any clue, it may be similar to the likes of Nayru's Love. Maybe akin to a diamond or some other jewel. Further research is required.

Zelda and I look at each other, knowing we've found our cure. By the sounds of it, this might even cure my inability to be human, too. But how can these ingredients be found? I can confirm there was no such tornado in the sky temple I visited and I've been to the core of Death Mountain, that was where Darbus was held when he was infected by the Fused Shadow. There was no relic.

“I didn't know she finished it. Well, mostly.” We look at Navi, who's aura brightens in a blush. “I knew the last Princess, too, you know. She always wanted to share her knowledge. She travelled far and did a lot to write this book. I didn't know it would be here of all places.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...I'll be honest you two, this isn't the Hyrule you travelled a thousand years ago. And I don't mean by what has changed. It literally is not the same Hyrule. There have been many Hyrules throughout history, all abandoned when destruction comes between the death and rebirth of your souls. Eventually the same will happen to this Hyrule you know and love. It is how life goes for Hyrule. It is cursed just as you are.”

Zelda, Midna and I give each other uneasy glances. The land we fought so hard to keep alive will eventually die and fade from memory?

“That won't happen for a long time. You lot are still very young after all,” Navi says. “So the Death Mountain that Jikan, your past life, Zelda, wrote about is not the one in this land. It is in the old Hyrule your ancestors left a thousand years ago.”

'So we have to go to our old Kingdom. But how?'

“Do you remember seeing a large log in Kokiri Village?”

'I think so...'

“Well through there, and after a maze, is the field to the old Hyrule. I know the way off by heart and can help guide you there,” Navi's aura lights up brightly. “I haven't been there in ages. Haven't had a reason to.”

“If you're going to cross a Kingdom we don't remember, you're going to need a map.”

“I can remember it.”

“I have no doubt of that, Navi. But we're dealing with Link here,” Zelda puts a hand on my head for emphasis. “With our luck she'll get separated from you and have no idea where to go. I would like for her to have a map.”

I can't argue with that.

“I see your point. But where can we find one? Do you think there is one here?”

'A map of an old world, eh? Yeah, because that will be easy to stumble across-'

Wait.

“ _Well, me, Ashei and Auru found this in the Temple of Time Ruins! It seems to be a map of a land not unlike Hyrule. It could possibly be another land we have yet to discover!”_

The map. The map the Resistance has. I felt a wave of Déjà Vu hit me when I saw it, felt like I recognized it. Just like with the writing of this book. That map has to be of the Old Hyrule! Only problem will be getting it. But maybe Navi can help with that. 'I think I know where to look. Before I left to the Forest I had to tell Ilia where I was going in Telma's Bar. There was an old map on the back table. We can use that, I'm sure of it!'

“Sounds great. When should we go?”

'At night. We're going to have to steal the map from some friends of mine. I'll have to be sure to return it or otherwise Shad might want some new boots,' I joke.

“I should come with you,” Midna says.

'No you need to rest. I want ya to come with us to this Old Hyrule and I know you'll need your magic recharged.'

“Alright, fine. Jeez, it looks like the tables have turned. Usually I'm telling you to sleep.”

I smile as she giggles. Man have I missed her.

-0-0-0-0-  
That Night  
Castle Town  
-0-0-0-0-

Getting out of the Castle is easy. There are few guards and fewer guards awake. And this time Alex isn't on patrol meaning I get past them without them spotting me or the light atop my neck. Navi is my eyes, watching for any signs of danger. The roads are oddly busy tonight, perhaps some sort of city festival I don't know about, and I am forced to take precaution and use the back streets. It is safer than getting stepped on, I'm sure.

It is quiet back here. A calm quiet, not unlike the Castle courtyard. There are few obstacles to face, a few kids playing and a small group of friends happily chatting as they drink a cheap ale. I can smell what it is as I pass them in the shadows, unnoticed.

I come into an alley, intending to use it as a short cut to Telma's, when I hear a low hiss. Stiffening, I turn my gaze to the boxes and barrels around me. Slowly cats begin to emerge from the dark corners, their eyes aglow and their hissing growing louder. I growl, widening my paws as Navi makes a small bell noise. “Why are they surrounding you like this?”

'Cats have never liked me. Maybe they knew I had a wolf's spirit inside me all my life,' I tell her, slowly walking forward as they watch me. If I can get by without making sudden movements I hope I won't agitate them into attacking. Navi's wings can't afford another injury and are still healing.

My paw hits a can on the ground, making it roll loudly into a box. Instantly the five or so cats eyeing me run at me, making me run in turn. They cut off the quick escape onto the road and on a Rupee I slide between two houses, small enough to fit. I hear them yowl and push myself into a new alley, running for the road again only for two of them to leap down from the roof. Navi's warning jingle lets me jump to the side to avoid getting hit and I pivot, slashing with my back paws down the closest cat's face. It hisses and jumps back, giving me room to sprint farther into the back streets. The pack of cats pursue me from both behind and the rooftops, some cutting me off from planned routes and others managing to ambush me and give me a new scratch. Luckily they don't cut deep.

Running further I find a half-collapsed house, the door made of a single sheet. As I run towards the shelter I leap to the side and kick at a barrel, sending it back with a crash. This makes three of the cats flee, leaving two left to attack me. I dive through the sheet and turn, facing the door as dust unsettles under my paws. I resist sneezing as it reaches my nose and watch the door and window beside it. The two cats emerge, one leaping through the window and the other jumping down from an upstairs floor. They corner me back against some cupboards, to which I look up for any form of escape. I see dirty pots sitting on the counter top and give a wolfish grin. 'Navi can you just wait outside?'

“You're crazy.” And there is the sign that someone gives when they give up on trying to correct you on your ideas. She flies out of sight and as one cat leaps I back flip onto the counter. I slam my shoulder into a pot before running across it, making them crash onto the floor with loud clangs. One cat flees from the noise and the other jumps up after me, giving chase. I leap over an upside-down pot and kick off of it, landing on the ground as the pot hits the cat in the head. It shakes its head before I growl and bark at it. Its nerve finally fades and it runs off, the yowls echoing in the night.

I snort in victory, before that is swiftly ended by one of the pots landing over top of me. I run my paw down my snout and huff, looking at the pot with distaste. 'Thank you world for the short-lived moment of winning.'

I push on the side, trying to get it flip. There is enough room for me to move, but only barely and I can't get my balance correct. I slam my shoulder into it, feeling it wobble. I try again and again, failing to get it off of me. I crouch and lower my head, intending to head butt it, when it suddenly lifts as I ram forward. I'm left to roll half a metre before coming to a stop. I shake my head and stand up, a little dizzy but able to be steady on my paws. I look up and let out a snort of amusement.

'Oh hey, Buckass. Didn't know you lived in the city.'

“Little Enigma,” he remarks, frowning. He's wearing a torn black tunic and dark grey pants, his hair falls around his shoulders in semi-messy tangles. “I don't live here. I'm just staying for a few days. Why are you still like...this? Shouldn't you be normal and off escaping death?”

'Funny,' I roll my eyes, sitting down to lessen the strain on my neck. As if he wasn't tall enough before. 'Turns out I'm stuck like this. Not even Midna's magic could break this spell. We think what hit me was an age spell, but it hit me the exact moment I began changing. So...now I'm a puppy,' I bring my left paw to my face. 'Oh the joys of being me. Anyway, we found an old book in the library that has a magic spell that could cure me. But it needs really rare and specific magic artifacts left behind by the Golden Goddesses. Thing is the book was written so long ago that the places it talks about are not within Hyrule, so me and Navi were headin' to Telma's Bar because I think they have a map we could use.'

“Telma's Bar is on the other side of the city, from what I remember. And what was all the noise?'

'Yeah, which is why I should head out. Sorry for the noise. I'll try an' be more quiet next time I'm bein' ambushed by cats.'

I stand and head to the door. Sheik doesn't say anything as I leave and spot Navi fly down from the window. “You need to stop getting yourself into so much trouble.”

'Tell that to the Gods,' I smirk, trotting down the alley a bit before hearing a noise similar to wind. If I was anyone else I would have ignored it, but it sounds too precise and clean to be real wind. Without breaking pace I spread my thoughts upward, 'Hi, Sheik! Told ya you followed me.'

“I'm not following you,” he jumps down from the roof, in the same clothes but his hair tied back in a loose horsetail. “You are a puppy with only a Fairy for help. You might get attacked worse than some cats. I can get you to Telma's faster.”

I think on it. Navi and I haven't been able to make a plan on how to get the map once we get to the bar. We can't just simply go in there and take it, with how I am now. And Navi doesn't want to show herself to more people. Fairies are supposed to be fables, after all and the realization that they're real may shock people a little too much.

'Yeah, that would be good. You could get the map for us! Just say you're a friend of Link's to either the woman at the bar or the people surrounding the very back table. They'll know to trust you and you'll be able to ask for the map on my behalf. Just don't say what's happened to me. They don't need to know about all this.'

“If you're so sure they'll trust me so easily,” Sheik shrugs and walks beside me through the main street. Now people can just assume I'm his pet or something and I'll have a higher chance of being ignored. This works out far better than I thought.

I lead the way to the bar, as apparently he doesn't know exactly where it is. I smile up at him as I sit down out of the sight of the door. 'I'll wait here. It shouldn't be too busy tonight.'

As he walks into the door I see two eyes glow from the boxes stacked above me.

-0-0-0-0-  
Sheik's PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

There are very few places in Hyrule to get a good drink. Many small towns don't have bars or have drinks so cheap they could make someone who is dirt poor turn up their nose. Travelling so much I have not gotten a good chance to find a bar and drink. It also doesn't help when you have a cousin on your case about drinking to forget bad memories.

But I should invest in coming to this bar when I'm feeling low. I can tell the moment I step in this is not a cheap place by any means. It's a bit small, but well furnished with expensive wooden chairs and tables. There are stairs leading to what I can only assume to be rooms for travellers off to the side and a large bar with shelves of drinks behind it. There is no sign of a kitchen, but Castle Town has so much food at the markets and restaurants it probably doesn't matter. The bottles of alcohol are from all across Hyrule, from what I can see. Champagne from the Zoras, brandy from the Gorons. I'm shocked when I even see the special blend of bitter Gerudo wine.

“Welcome! I've never seen someone like you in here before.” Behind the bar counter, sweeping, is a large and tall woman with dark skin, dark orange hair and amber eyes. It somehow does not surprise me too much that this woman is a Gerudo. Although she misses the common bird-like nose, perhaps she got more of her fathers genes. “Would you like a drink or a bed? We have one available.”

“I am more here as a messenger. I am a friend of Link's and he asked me to get something for him. He's busy at the moment.” Her eyes brighten when I mention Link's name and she smiles, putting the broom down.

“How close of a friend are you to Link?” She leans over the bar, smirking. “Many people say they are friends with the boy but don't have a single piece of evidence that they are. Always trying to get a free drink.”

With how the people of Castle Town are like leeches I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.

“What kind of evidence?”

“Only Link's closest and most trusted friends know his biggest secret. If you can tell me what it is I'll believe you.”

Well obviously that is Link's true identity. By the implications it's safe to say that this woman knows it, too. I ensure no one is around and lower my voice. “Is it that Link is a girl?”

Telma smiles and laughs. “Welcome to the Resistance. What is your name?”

“Sheik.”

“Well, Sheik, what does the lass want?”

“She's gotten herself into some trouble and needs a map. She didn't trust any messenger and Zelda wasn't able to come either. I was walking the streets when she noticed me and wrote to me her request.” I have little desire to share our odd communication.

“I see. Well Shad discovered an old map a few months back. He's in the back now,” she looks at a walled off area. A table with three occupants is in clear view. “You may have to argue, but I'm sure he'll help you. Come, I'll introduce you.”

“Fellas, this is Sheik. He's a friend of our Link and needs the map from you, Shad,” Telma says to the red-haired man leaning closely over an old yellow map, painstakingly re-inking the faded text. From what I can see it is Olde Hylian. I know of it but never have the time to learn how to read it.

“But I am so close to uncovering the name of this amazing kingdom!” Shad sits up.

“I know, but Sheik says Link needs it. Says the girl got into more trouble.”

“Pft, should'a known,” a black-haired girl in steel armour and with a heavy accent laughs. “She always gets in trouble, yeah?”

“Well I suppose if she needs it so bad...just let me finish this last word! I've almost got it.”

“Sheik, may I speak to you?” a man in full leather armour says from the side, walking into the main lobby of the bar. I follow his request and he leans on a table, fixing me with an unseen look. His entire face is obscured by a helmet. “When did you and Link meet?”

“A few weeks ago.”

“The lass doesn't usually trust strangers so quickly. How did you two meet?”

“Well it wasn't the greatest first impression. I was on Death Mountain seeking help from the Gorons but found they were captured by that dragon. I went inside the Temple and Link knocked me over in there when she arrived.”

“Death Mountain...Sheik, do you know what happened to Link up there?”

“No. I didn't stay for long after she showed up. I figured the Hero of Hyrule could handle it.”

The man frowns deeply. “So you do not know what caused her such trauma.”

My memories go back to Jabu-Jabu's Lake, where I saw Link fighting shadows and screaming in fear. “I thought it was just from the genocide of the Gorons.”

“There was more to it, though. Everyone in the Castle knows more happened down there than just the genocide. I know that, as well. I only ask because I want to comfort her, but I can't if I don't know why she is still haunted by it. Link may be the Hero of Hyrule, she may be the reincarnated Hero of legends, but she is still a young girl. Behind all the facade she is only a young girl. She needs to be protected. This isn't the first time Link has vanished so suddenly. It happens to her, she'll disappear for weeks and no one will know where she went. It's as if she was never alive. I bring this up because the last time she disappeared, she returned to this very bar with the Master Sword on her back. She had gone from a meek village girl to the Hero of legends the moment she held the Blade of Evil's Bane. I saw a girl become a Hero that day. I'm afraid something has happened to her now that prevents her from coming here herself, yes? That is why she sent you. If she trusts you so easily, I have a request. Sheik, can you protect Link for the coming weeks? If she truly must vanish again, I want to know she is with someone who can keep her safe. I wish I could, but she is an adult who doesn't like having her hand held by the likes of me anymore,” he chuckles, his voice heavy with melancholy and his eyes misted in memories. “But despite it all she is still a young girl. Even with the title of Heroine, even with her fate sealed, she is still the girl I raised. Can I trust you to care for her?”

So this man is Link's father. He just wants his daughter to be safe in the only way he can. I can understand the love of a father, the care of a dad. I force myself to ignore the growing memories back and look the man in the eye. “I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you. Make sure the lass returns safely.”

I nod as Shad walks over with the map. “Be careful with this, it is very fragile.”

Taking the map I thank the group before leaving the bar. Stashing the map in my belt I walk out to see Link lying on her side with a fluffy white cat sitting beside her. The cat has a purple bow around her neck and looks up as I approach. Link looks up and smiles, her tail wagging slightly. 'Hey, Sheik! Did ya get it?'

I must say it is refreshing not having her call me 'Buckass' every time she addresses me.

“Yes. If this is the one you think will help,” I show it to her and she stands, her tail waving like a banner.

'This is it! It says Hyrule at the top! And that there is the Kokiri Forest! There's a desert, a mountain, a lake...'

“You're right. This is the old Hyrule I knew,” Navi says. “Thank you for your help, Sheik.”

“Yeah,” I say, passing Link the map rolled up. It's twice the length she is and the ends touch the ground. Her tail still wags as she looks up at me.

'Thanks so much! See ya around, Sheik. Bye, Louise,' she looks at the cat, who nods and jumps through a window. 'The only cat who I've ever liked.'

I look back at the bar. “There is one more thing. I'll help you get these artifacts.”

'Really? Why?'

“Your dad asked me to look out for you.”

'Dad...?' she tilts her head and gives me a confused look. It quickly turns into realization and she makes a soft noise. 'Oh, you mean Rusl! Yeah, he basically is. Haven't thought of him as such for a while, though. He's my guardian, raised me since I was a baby. He worries about me a lot, but I can take care of myself believe it or not,' she looks down her body. 'Even if it doesn't look like it.'

Somehow I expected her to have a family. Maybe it's because so far she seems to have an almost perfect life. I'm not sure what has made me think this but I always assumed the Hero was spoiled and given too much love. A pure-blooded Hylian, destined to save Hyrule from a great evil in a time of darkness? Sounds like the recipe of an arrogant and self-absorbed individual to me.

Although knowing her the last few weeks has proven she isn't such a character. She's disproved many of my previous thoughts of her. At times it seems like she doesn't even want her Hero status.

'Thanks for the help, Sheik,' her thoughts bring me out of my own. 'Me 'n' Navi had better get back to the Castle. It's been a long day.'

“Maybe it would be a good idea for Sheik to help us, Link,” Navi says, leaning over Link's head to look her in the eye. “Any extra help would be good! I haven't been to old Hyrule for a very long time, there could be more monsters there than I remember there being. You're a bit too small at the moment to fight and I can't fight at all. We'll have Midna, sure, but from what I've seen she can't withstand sunlight very well. If Sheik comes he'll be able to help us greatly! I don't see the problem.”

Link's left ear folds down as she thinks and she scratches the back of it with her hind paw. I wonder how aware she is of her dog-like actions. 'Okay, I see your point.'

“Just like that? After what happened last time?” I am shocked she'd so quickly forgive me. I'm the one who did this to her.

'Well yeah. It ain't like ya sent that spell at me on purpose. The Mage that was attacking us is the one who cast it intending to hit me. Although I wonder why they didn't just kill me. Everyone and everything tend to just want to kill me. Besides, I doubt you'd want to be a kid right now so a shield spell was the best thing to do,' her laugh rings in my mind as she begins jumping up the steps out of the duvet the bar is in. 'Let's go!'

What did I just do to myself?

-0-0-0-0-  
The Next Day  
Link's PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

Sometimes those who love us will do anything to protect us. If that means that they must ask someone else to do the protecting so be it, they'll know when their loved ones are safe and secure. Rusl has always done his best to protect me, be it teaching me survival skills or out-right saving me from an ambush atop a castle roof. I know he wants to protect me with his own body, but can't anymore. I don't need my guardian to keep me safe, as much as I love him. So this is the only way he can keep me safe, by asking someone else to look after me.

I am surprised he'd so easily entrust my safety in the hands of Sheik, someone who I've only know for a short time. But oddly enough I'm not upset in the slightest. In fact I'm almost glad Sheik will be coming with us to Old Hyrule. Call me weird, but I honestly feel safe around him. Back in Jabu-Jabu's Temple, I wasn't as afraid as I maybe should had been. We were surrounded by a horde of ReDeads, a monster I have always found myself frightened by. If I was on my own I know I might have not gotten out of it alive. But when Sheik was at my back I knew I had nothing to fear.

We even made a _game_ out of it all. You don't just do that when an army of undead bodies want to rip you apart.

Maybe I've grown used to him crossing my path, maybe I feel comfort with his presence. I don't understand why, but I feel at ease as I walk beside him back to the Castle. I'm a puppy that is hardly bigger than a kitten, someone could honestly mistake me for a rat if they only glanced at me, and yet even with the towering world around me I know I'll be okay.

Before we get to the gates Sheik pauses. I walk forward a few steps before realizing and stop to turn. 'What's wrong?'

“I don't like being noticed by others. The Sheikah are shadows, we no longer exist in your world. I can't just walk through the gates and risk our exposure. I'm going to have to sneak in.”

'That won't be a problem. Navi, do you have the strength to fly up to Zelda and ask her to let Sheik in?'

“I might have enough energy in me. I'll come back if I feel faint and if I don't just wait a few minutes.”

I nod and she flies off, vanishing beyond the Castle walls. Now Sheik and I are left alone to our thoughts as we wait for either her return or a servant to let Sheik in. “So what will we be looking for?”

'Three things. The Eye of Din, the Spirit of Farore and the Heart of Nayru. The first is believed to be in the old Death Mountain, in its core, the second is thought to be in the sky and the third was never discovered. The last Princess did a lot of research on it but could never complete it. I'm hoping it will be enough. It's bad enough being cursed as a wolf again, I don't want to be cursed as a puppy for the rest of my life.'

“I'm sure you'd find a loving home.”

'Oh ha ha,' I laugh without humour. 'Very funny.'

Suddenly I feel a wave of nausea hit me. I sway on my paws and sit down, feeling my world fading in and out. The edges of my vision fade to black for a few moments. I feel almost ready to faint before it just as suddenly passes. I find myself down on my belly with Sheik crouched beside me. My ears are pinned back and I feel woozy. “Are you alright?”

'Y-yeah. Just...dizzy for a moment,' I shake myself as I stand up. The lingering effects make my legs shake, but I ignore it.

Sheik gives me an uncertain look before a hooded messenger arrives in front of us. I look up and notice the sapphire eyes of Zelda, who smiles at us. “Come, we need to prepare. Who might you be?”

“My name is Sheik.”

“A pleasure to meet you. Link mentioned you a bit.”

'He'll be helping us gather the artifacts.'

“Thank you. I would like to go with Link, but I want to try and find the final artifact. I'm glad to have someone I can trust look after her.”

“We've only just met.”

“Perhaps, but I know when I can trust somebody with my friend's life. Midna is resting and I've packed a few essentials so far. I can't tell you how many looks I received when I entered the kitchen.”

Both of us laugh, making Sheik and Navi confused. 'I tried teachin' Zelda how to cook a while back,' I explain. 'Yeah she's banned from the kitchens now. She almost burned down the entire stock of food.'

Zelda blushes and glares at me. “I'm not the one who knocked over the entire shelf of weapons in the training yard.”

I had to be in the infirmary for a week because of that. How was I supposed to know those swords would be so heavy?

'At least I didn't fall flat on my back when I decided it would be a good idea to try jousting.'

“Oh please you fall just fine on your own.”

'At least I'm not tone deaf.'

“At least I can dance.”

'Yeah, says the one who never even danced at the Ball. Who was it that was forced to dance with a stranger to get Pretty Boy off my back? Oh yeah, that was me! So, yeah, thanks for _that_.'

Our bickering continues until we arrive at Zelda's study. We both are stuck in a laughing fit by now. These moments are what I do my best to bring out in Zelda, the side of her that isn't Princess. The side of her that is just friend. She so rarely gets to enjoy being a normal person.

“All this aside,” she breaks out of her laughter and brings out Jikan's Journal. “I think it would be best if you went to this old Hyrule tomorrow. The sooner we can break this curse the faster we can get back to the Sages. I don't like the threat of Zant trying anything while you are occupied with this.”

'Yeah I'll do my best to make it fast.'

“Go rest. Sheik, I'll show you to the guest chambers.”

Zelda shows him out and I begin my trek to my room. I stretch out when I reach the oak doors and feel the fur on my neck prickle upwards. I give the door a suspicious look and press my ear to it, hearing footsteps inside. I hear footsteps coming from down the hall and look to see a cloaked figure coming by. I hide at the foot of one of the suits of armour and glare as they unlocks my door with a grey spell and enters. I follow behind them and hide directly under my wardrobe. I do so fast enough so I am not noticed. Now I get a chance to see who is in my room.

I only see their legs, covered in breech cloth. They are the first to speak.

“I don't understand. He is vulnerable. We could easily kill him now! Be free of his chances!” the voice is shrill, a woman's, and seems to have an echo.

“You are not thinking! We need him _alive._ I thirst for revenge as you do, but I know our goal. If you do not agree you can always return to your prison.”

“You need me more than I need you. I am more powerful than you could ever dream to be!” the shrill laughter makes my ears ring.

“I am aware. And quiet. We don't want to be discovered.”

“Of course, of course. Wouldn't want your precious disguise to be destroyed, would you, Debby?”

“I can't believe you learned that ridicules nickname. The brat who started it doesn't even exist anymore.”

“When you are as powerful as me, you see a lot of the world. Besides, it's easier to pronounce.”

“You drive me insane.”

“That's my job.”

“Well now your job is to get prepared for the next step. Track, capture and _don't kill_. I will rendezvous with you once my task is complete.”

“I know, I know. Say, was it really a smart idea to use this chamber as our meeting place?”

“Yes. After all, this way we can strike fear into this one.”

I feel a grey aura surround me and I'm pulled harshly from my hiding place. Before I can register what I am looking at I find myself on my bed, my room empty and the sun rising. Why do I feel I've forgotten something important?

“We'll be taking my mare,” Sheik says as he comes up to a large bay horse. She is slim, with the build of a runner, her coat a dark brownish-red and her socks fading to black. She was bred for travel and going fast, unlike Epona who was bred for endurance and power. “This is Joyce. She's a Gerudo Desert horse that I raised. My cousin chose the name.”

'She's very beautiful,' I think, sniffing at her hooves as she sniffs at my head.

“ **You smell of human.”**

“ **She is one,”** Epona neighs from the opposite stall. **“She's just a special one that likes trouble.”**

I turn and howl softly at her. She tosses her mane and whinnies, laughing. **“Return to me, won't you?”** she is serious, a touch of worry in her voice. My smart mare would risk her life for me, I swear.

I nod to her and yelp when I feel hands wrap around my waste. Midna deposits me in the saddlebag, to which I bristle and glare. She giggles and rubs behind my ear. As much as I try to pull away and hold some of my dignity, I can't help but lean into her hand. I don't know why but this is always comforting. Even as a Hylian this is a comfort.

“We will fix this, you know that right? We've been through worse,” she says, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “You won't be like this for long.”

'I hope so. Thanks, Midna. It really is good to see ya again. I missed you.'

“I missed you lot, too. Are you ready?” she asks Sheik, who packs a sleeping bag on Joyce's other side.

“Yes. How will you be travelling with us, anyway?”

Midna smirks and vanishes, becoming a part of Sheik's shadow. He doesn't notice his shadow move and looks around the stables cautiously. My shoulders shake in a silent chuckle as I decide to be nice and explain to him what the Twili just did. 'She's hidin' in your shadow. It's safest for her since she doesn't like sunlight.'

He eyes his shadow and mounts Joyce. Navi sits on his shoulder, not fully healed but well fit enough to come with us. All assembled and with an old map as our guide, Sheik guides Joyce out of the stables and towards southern Hyrule, towards Faron Woods. And eventually, towards the Lower Lost Woods.

But first, we need to travel there. The first day we make it to Lon Lon Field, but don't stay with the family. Sheik insists we just go by without being noticed and sets up camp at the top of a cliff. Midna helps me out of the saddle bag -it is actually quite comfortable, I think I even had a nap- and sets me down. Unfortunately due to my size I'm unable to help set up the campfire or even prepare the food, so I'm left to lie by the fire as Sheik digs out some dried meat from his bags.

“So, yesterday you mentioned you danced at that ball that was held at the Castle,” Sheik says, bringing up a topic I wasn't aware he knew about. “I was there that night. I didn't see you.”

If wolves could blush I'd be red as a tomato. As it is my ears droop and I feel myself stiffen lightly. 'Well, no one saw me as _me_ exactly. I was...hidden in plain sight. It's a little awkward, but I was in, uh...I was in a dress that night,' I lower my head into my paws so I can't see his face. Even still I can feel his stare dig into me. 'And a wig. Zelda somehow convinced me to be, well, a girl.'

“Ah, I see. A wig and dress,” he says softly, eyes distant as he gazes at the cloudy night. After a brief moment he lies down and turns his back to me in his sleeping bag. “Get some rest. We leave when the sun rises.”

I wonder about his sudden question and willingness for sleep, but shrug it off before laying my head on my paws. Come to think of it, I didn't see him at that party. I wonder if he was in plain sight just like I was.

I stretch my paws out and yawn before falling asleep.

-0-0-0-0-  
Two Days Later  
Kokiri Forest  
-0-0-0-0-

“Here it is!” Navi hovers before the large hollowed log. It is night time and all the Kokiri are asleep, letting us wander through without causing a stir. Sheik skeptically looks at Navi.

“And this won't end with us getting lost, will it?”

“Not with me here! You'll be fine, just stick close.”

At this I feel hands pick me up and glare at Sheik, who sets me on his shoulder. “If that's the case I'm not taking any chances.”

'Jeez, you're as bad as Midna.'

“Guilty,” says her voice from Sheik's shadow.

He remains stoic following Navi through the log. Unlike the northern part of the forest, which has sections that are open, this part is made of thin paths that twist and wind back around themselves. Only because we have Navi are we able to at last escape the forest and come across a gap between the trees. Sunlight shines in our immediate sight, true sunlight not the misty, obscured light the rest of the forest has. This means we've made it.

For some reason my heart begins to pound as Sheik steps into the sunlight. Anticipation, I'm excited to see what this old Hyrule has to offer. But I'm also afraid. I want to stay in the shade of the forest, where it is safe. I shake these feelings of Déjà Vu and lift my head up to look at the vast field before us.

I am shocked at what I see.

I expected rolling hills of tall grass, lush and green. A beat-down dirt road cutting through it cleanly. I expected trees, rivers, _life_. But all that I see is wilted grass, flattened and dry. Cracked earth, skeletons of trees. There is not a cloud in sight, or any smell of rain. No all I smell is death, dust and emptiness. I see Navi fly ahead, her aura dim and glowing a deeper blue.

“Oh you guys should have seen this place in its life. It was so beautiful. So serene. I could have lived in just this field forever if I didn't need the energy of others. I thought that maybe this has all healed, but it was just a foolish dream,” she sighs, sitting on my head sadly. “It used to be so nice...”

I can't help but let my thoughts wander to what she said about Hyrule, how it is cursed as well. One day our own beautiful Hyrule will become a wasteland like this. A place where no life, not even birds or animals, can live. This thought alone makes me feel far too unhappy to notice the smoke in the far distance until Sheik points it out. “It looks like it's coming from the north. From the map there was a city there, presumably Castle Town.”

“Yes, the old Castle Town is north. But I'm not sure why there would be smoke. No one lives there.”

“If they do, maybe we could get some more supplies. We aren't low, but with the trip back to our Hyrule that may not last us.”

“I don't like it, but there is a place I would like to visit. Let's go. It will take a day to reach it, so we should start walking.”

“So, Navi, you've travelled with a Link before,” Midna casts a shadow spell over her head, like an umbrella, as she comes out of Sheik's shadow. This way she can walk under the sun without fear of it harming her. “Did your Link ever think about himself first?”

“Are you kidding? He hardly thought about his own well being at all! I was the one making sure he'd survive through a week,” the Fairy giggles. “He would always push himself if someone asked him to do a task. I remember he didn't sleep for three days because he had to walk all across Hyrule to gather items from several different people. He got a very nice sword out of it, but he slept like a log for a solid five days afterwards. That hopeless boy.”

I am forced to be embarrassed for both Time and myself as the two companions of Links talk about our shortcomings and awkward moments. I feel myself completely lose my mind when Navi says I had the cutest crush on a red-headed girl on a ranch. Midna smirks sideways at me at this. “Aww, does our little Link have a crush on a certain red-haired farm girl who won't stop flirting with her?”

'Of course not!' I groan, becoming limp over Sheik's shoulder. 'Calon just likes me because I saved her family. And do you know how confused people will be once my secret eventually comes out? Now that Nura was kind enough to open my eyes I've noticed a lot more of those girls flirtin' with me.'

“So, I'm curious, do you like boys or girls?” Midna pokes my nose.

'I honestly couldn't tell ya. I'm just not interested in that kinda stuff at the moment. Besides, s'not like I have the time. Savin' Hyrule is my first priority here.'

This is a topic I never think about, let alone talk about. I would like to have a family of my own one day, but not until my own adventures have come to a close. Not until I've settled down and Hyrule knows I'm a girl.

“You three are very odd,” Sheik says, having been quiet for this whole time.

“You haven't seen the end of it,” Midna smirks impishly.

“And now I regret coming with you,” he mutters as we come into view of broken grey walls. The smoke still rises as the sun sets, turning the harsh light into a chilling dark. This is a world of extremes, it seems.

“Wait!” Navi halts us before we enter the town. She flies inside and comes back in a confused panic. “There are people there! But they're not like any humans I've seen before! They have grey skin, Hylian-like ears, black eyes. They look like they walked out of Din's Hell!”

“That sounds like Demons,” Sheik says. “They were said to have invaded Hyrule eons ago, almost killing off every human in sight. I thought they were stories, or at least extinct. I wonder how they've lived so long in such a dead wasteland.”

“Well these Demons won't get in my way. They don't seem like a dangerous lot, but I still don't want to get spotted on my way to see an old friend. You guys should stay clear, in case they are hostile towards you. I'll be right back.”

I jump off Sheik's shoulder. 'Navi, wait! I'd like to come with you, if that's okay,' I think, sheepishly pawing the hard ground. 'I think I know who you are going to see. I don't want you to be alone.'

Her aura brightens, more than it has all day. “Of course you can come. Thank you, Link. It's this way.”

I tell the other two to start setting up camp and follow Navi into the Demon town. The ones I can see are tall, even the woman seem to be taller than an average Hyrulian man, and most have different tones of grey skin, some cloud white and others black like coal. From the few I spot they seem to have either grey or black eyes. They are smiling, a few arguing, just like any other place in my Hyrule. Whatever these people did in the past is over and if they've found a way to use this shell of what was also a Hyrule, then I thank them for giving this land life.

Navi guides me through back allies and streets until we arrive at a tall building, a temple. Not an exploration temple, but a temple made for worship. There is a dried fountain beside it and a small cluster of graves on the other side. The temple is crumbled, but remains intact. Navi brings me to the graves, to two in the very back under a dead tree. I take a step back as I read their names.

 _Queen Zelda Hyrule_  
Loving Queen  
Brilliant Friend  
A Great Mother and Grandmother  
Your family will miss you, but not forget you

 _Duchess Sheik Hyrule_  
Fierce Warrior  
Faithful Friend  
Kind and Wise Sister  
Even with no blood between us, we are sisters for life. For this one and the next

The one on the right, Sheik's, looks older than the left, Zelda's. I feel my throat become dry as I look at the two graves, shocked to find that the writing on Sheik's grave is Zelda's. I hear Navi sob and look at her, feeling my own eyes burning. “Oh Link, you would have loved these two. The two of them together were a true force to be reckoned with. True sisters and good friends to us. This is why I was shocked to find the Sheik we know is not a reincarnation. Somehow, maybe it's foolhardy, I like to believe a bit of my friend sleeps within him. She was stoic and calm, but kind and loving. She and Zelda sacrificed so much for Hyrule, more than the history books care to show.”

I nuzzle her gently, letting her cling to my muzzle. “I miss them so much, Link. It's not fair I live for so long. I won't get to see them for so long...”

'How 'bout I tell them you say hi when I meet 'em?' I lick her wing carefully. 'I'll see 'em sooner then you will.'

She giggles, it's not a true giggle but it is enough to make her aura return to her normal colour. “Heh, thank you, Link. We should go. I've payed my respects,” I see two dead flowers set on the graves. “I never truly got to say goodbye. I had to return to the forest.”

'I know they thought of you. You're unforgettable,' I think, bowing my head to the two friends of my last life. I hope you took good care of Time and he you.

When we return the others are far enough away from the walls to not grab attention, Sheik is grumbling under his breath and Midna is smirking in satisfaction. When I greet them, tail wagging despite my effort to keep it still, Sheik only says something about a ranch and walks ahead.

'What did you say to him?'

“Oh? Only that he's living in denial and needs to wake up.”

'Denial? About what?'

Midna giggles that impish giggle, smirking devilishly, “You'll find out.”

'That's not helpful at all.'

We follow Sheik to a ranch surrounded by high stone walls. I'm not surprised when it turns out the name of it is Lon Lon. We come into a run down and deserted ranch, much like the rest of the field. There are two buildings on either side of the ranch sign, a barn house and stables. Sheik is forced to break open the door of the house and steps in, not looking or talking to any of us. Did Midna break him or something?

“Link, there is one more grave. I think you should see this one, too,” Navi says in a soft voice. It's late and I am getting tired, more than I should be so it might be my current body, but nod and follow her once more. She flies around a metal corral and towards a tall tower. Beside the tower, as she said, are graves.

As the last two in the town I took a step back. Now I feel fully numb and frozen as I look upon the name etched crudely into the wooden grave marking.

 _Link, Hero of Hyrule_  
Always Kind  
Forever Gentle  
Eternally Courageous  
You were more than a Hero, you were a human being with love, hopes and dreams  
May they all come true

There are indescribable feelings one experiences when they see their own name upon a headstone. Sometimes it is so easy to forget that I really am a reborn soul of another. The new body of an ancient curse. Zelda and I talk about it often, but nothing can quite compare to seeing your own true grave before you. To see where your last body is buried, to know that just below your feet there is a decomposed corpse that once held a life, once held _your_ life.

“Many nobleman wanted him to be buried in Castle Town's cemetery, alongside the royalty. He refused, as they refused to bury the rest of his family with him. So when he passed away his family held his funeral here. He was the last to live between him, Zelda and his wife. You see, Link, Hylians used to be just as common as Hyrulians in this Hyrule. Before the great migration to your current Hyrule, where the Hylians seemed to all vanish. Link married a half-Hylian and they had three children. Sadly their littlest girl died at a young age. Their other daughter and son lived on, eventually having families of their own. I never met them, for they were the generation to leave this Hyrule behind when it began to die. I guess one of them went to live somewhere else and the other began to build the Lon Lon Ranch you know today. I guess the one who vanished was your ancestor,” she smiles at me. I can see it through her aura, even. Tears form in her eyes. “You are so similar to him, Link. You really have no idea how much you remind me of him.”

'I'm sorry.'

“Don't be sorry. It's not your fault for any of this. Eventually all life dies. That is just the order of things. I'm sorry if this has made you uneasy.”

'It's okay.'

“Good.” We yawn in unison. “Let's go sleep.”

Sleep. Sleep sounds good. I can go for some sleep.

We've discussed it and tomorrow our search for the Spirit of Farore begins.


	10. The Skyward Ruins

Chapter 8: The Skyward Ruins

-No Specific Point of View-

“If you've come here to say what is on your mind, don't waste your breath. Don't think I didn't notice you giving me the evil look,” Sheik says as he places his harp down on his lap. He had hoped he'd get a quiet morning to play it, but it seemed a certain Twili wanted to intrude on him instead.

“Good, because this is about yesterday.”

Sheik glares, not wishing to be reminded of her playing with his mind as she had the night before.

“So all I said was true, wasn't it? You care more about Link then you let on. You can deny it all you like but I see the way you look at her. What I want to know is why. Why do you really care about Link? You just met her and try to express as little interest as possible. Yet you can't resist it.”

Sheik promptly represses the memories threatening to resurface. Unfortunately two pairs of eyes sneak into his mind, blue and red.

_No. Don't think of them. Don't think of her._

“I don't care for Link that much. I'm just trying to help. And my reasons for helping are my own.”

“So you're a liar and a secret keeper. You know, Sheik, I was exactly like you not a year ago. I kept telling myself that I hated everyone in this world, hated Link most of all. I convinced myself that if I told myself I didn't care about their fate that I wouldn't care about them. But it didn't work. I did my best to push Link's limits and often succeeded. Now because of that she will always fear me. Oh she pretends like she doesn't. If I confronted her about it she would also deny it. Saying she could never be afraid of her friends. I was terrible to her every waking moment because it was the only way I could tell myself that she didn't matter to me. That I didn't care if she were alive or dead. And you know where I ended up? A moment from death. If Link were _anybody_ else she would have let me die. Yet this stupid girl who I did my best to make hate me saved my life without a second of doubt. This girl who I only saw as a liability, as a tool for my own use to be thrown once I was done with her.”

“What does any of this have to do with me?”

“Because Link is a trustful and faithful person. You won't find a more loyal friend in all the worlds. She believes in second chances and that everyone has good in them. That nobody is truly evil. She is willing to get herself hurt because she trusts others will be inherently kind and good. She is very naive. Even after everything she's been through she is naive about how people are. She'll kill something or someone who is dangerous just fine, sure. But even after facing the two most vile people in the worlds she thinks others are honest and loyal. You are in that category for her. Even though you've clearly done some things to piss her off, she trusts you with her life. Just like she trusted me so far back.”

“Sheik, people like you and I have hurt Link all her life. People who treat her like trash but she still will throw herself into a battle for, or stab herself for.”

Midna's gaze turns hazy in memory.

“She is my best friend. The first person to ever see past the selfish, arrogant bitch I was and to see who I could become. Who I am now. But I hurt her so much to get to this day. I tortured her mentally and physically. So I'm warning you now, Sheik. If you do anything like I did, if you hurt Link in any way be it by accident or on purpose I will kill you with all the power I possess.”

“I won't hurt Link, Midna. I promise you.”

“You'd best not make promises you can't keep.”

For a single moment Sheik's eyes widen. Instead of a tall Twili he sees his worst nightmare. His worst memory. She looks at him with cold eyes. He quickly forces himself to look away from Midna, who has an unreadable expression to rival his own. The sun is beginning to rise.

“Glad we had this talk, Sheik. Let's go, I have a friend to cure.”

Midna vanishes into the shadows, entering the barn through the broken roof tiles. Sheik remains outside, heart still racing from the rush of memories he's repressed over the years.

_Why must they remind me so much of them? So much of...her?_

-0-0-0-0-  
In the Morning  
Link's Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

I sit quietly as Navi hovers over the map. I have the memory of dreaming last night but unfortunately I don't remember what it was. Chances are it will present itself to me eventually. When that happens hopefully I'll be prepared. All my worst nightmares come true in some form. But what form will this one take?

“When you guys were getting this I read a bit about this old Hyrule of yours, or as much as I could find. There wasn't much in this,” Midna holds up a thin book without a name. She places it beside the map. “But it did say there used to be a civilization in the sky.”

'Like the Oocca?'

“No. This book suggests humans came down to the earth from the sky well over a million years ago, maybe even longer than that. That is where we'll go. Zelda researched more and suggested we go to Death Mountain's peak. We may somehow gain access to the sky from there. And it works out as Din's Eye is supposed to be there, from Jikan's notes, so we can find that after coming back.”

Humans from the sky? Why does that not seem as ridiculous as it should?

“Okay, let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover,” Navi says, sitting down on my neck.

As we leave the ranch, I can't help but look back at it. In one of my many lives this was my home. A part of me still feels it. But it's so small. I wonder, how much will my next life feel from my current one? How many memories will he, or she, get? What instincts will I pass on? Will I be reborn with the Triforce of Courage again? Will I even by my own descendant? I'm related to myself from thousands of years ago. Will that happen again or will I be reborn into a new family line?

I feel a headache as I turn away from the ranch. I need to stop thinking so deeply into the incarnation process. I don't think it will ever be fully explained why it happens or how it happens, so I'd best not dwell on it for my own sanity.

“Are you going to keep up or am I going to have to carry you?” Sheik asks, bringing me out of my thoughts to realize how far behind him I am. I huff and jog to catch up.

'Not gunna just grab me this time? How nice.'

“It was either that or spend time we didn't have climbing wet stone.”

'Point taken. Still coulda warned me.'

“I'm more surprised I tricked you so easily. Only kids would fall for something like that.”

'Unless you regularly get attacked from behind.' I think bitterly to myself as my biggest mistake burns on my back.

“Link's easily tricked.” My ears perk curiously. Midna says this with a touch of venom in her voice, as if giving a warning. “No offence.”

I stay silent. I've lost count of how many times trusting someone has given me grief. A lot of the time Midna was there to see it. She's definitely not wrong.

“So, you two, how exactly did you meet each other?” Midna asks, smirking as she emerges. “It doesn't seem like you just met off the streets.”

“Death Mountain.”

I cringe. Midna notices.

‘During that genocide.’

“Yes. She rolled into me, we parted ways and I left the mountain.”

'Then he stalked me.'

“I was not following you.” I smirk as his face turns red. “I was going my own way, but we crossed paths at Zora's Domain.”

“Why did you leave the mountain when those Gorons were getting killed?”

“There wasn't anymore I could do.”

'Let him be. Nothin' is gunna change the past. We managed to save about half in the end. The ones who died were dead before we knew what was happenin',' I think sadly. I wonder how many more could have died had Rocky not gotten the attention from the Castle. I need to thank him properly later.

“Fine. Whatever,” Midna clearly isn't going to let this drop as easily as I did. She looks at me for a moment and sighs. “Navi, Sheik, you two go on ahead. I want to talk to Link alone.”

To my surprise neither argue and pick up their pace. Once out of hear shot Midna looks down to me with a furrowed brow. “You've shuttered whenever Death Mountain has been brought up. I see fear in your eyes. More happened up there than just the genocide of the Gorons, didn't it? To you personally.”

I look at my shoulder where my tattoo is. Even with my fur there is a dark patch of where it should be. 'I knew you'd ask sooner or later. Yeah. I was stuck at the Castle for those weeks not because of a broken leg, that healed quickly, but from trauma.'

“Trauma? You? I don't think I've ever seen anything but magic strike that cord.”

'This was different. This was...worse than magic.'

Midna doesn't hide her shock. She stops walking and crouches down. “Do you want to talk about it? It sounds like you're not ready to share what happened.”

'I want to tell you. You'll just pester me if I don't,' I think, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit. 'In Death Mountain, there wasn't just Volvagia. There were other creatures. They came from a different land, forced here by someone they call 'the grey man.' One group were called Gryphons, bird and cat hybrids that gladly took part in the genocide by capturing the Gorons, except two who I befriended. They helped me through the Temple. My dragon was able to scare them off.'

“The same one you raised for a few years?”

'Yeah.'

“I'll have to ask more later. What other kind of creatures were there?”

'There was a woman-bird hybrid called a Harpy that Sheik helped me kill. That was when I met the younger Gryphon, Felix. She was the only one we saw in the Temple. Then there were...' I look down, gazing at the scorched earth. I gulp, starting to shake. I feel Midna put her hand on my back. 'The final creatures. Thank the Gods I only encountered one. I heard there were others, but most had left the Temple. They were hybrids as well, a man and a bull. Their torsos and up were a bull, below the torso they were most definitely humanoid.' I shutter again. 'They're called...M-Minotaurs. They're all males. And they have seasons for...mating. It, uh, is their season now. I got separated from the others during the Temple, Volvagia had swiped me and I escaped. I remember something caught me as I fell, but I never saw what it was. When I entered the Temple from the entrance, I...I encountered a M-Minotaur. He chased me into a lava room and all I could do was run. Arrows didn't do anything to him and he was so huge, there was no way I could fight him with my sword on the small platforms. I misjudged a jump and landed with a foot in the lava. Then I saw his hooves in my face. He was going to kill me. He was. My head was so close to the lava. Then...he sn-sniffed the air. He picked me up and...' I gasp as I feel the ghost of his hand, 'he discovered I was female. He-he p-pinned me down and was...he was going to...'

I close my eyes, but I see him. The giant beast looming over me, the look in his eyes. The knee on my back, the hand forcing my head down, the snapping of my leg so I couldn't escape. It plays out before me. I force my eyes open but see his shadow above me. Just like what happened, just like my haunting dreams.

Just like at Jabu-Jabu's Lake.

Midna picks me up, hugging me on her shoulder. I shutter, unable to cry. Wolves can't cry.

“You can stop. I understand what you're saying. Does anyone else know?”

'Navi showed up before he could do anything, along with Darbus. I told Zelda.'

“No one else knows?”

'No. They all thought I was recovering just from the genocide. I was, truly, but what happened was another burden all together. I'm not as healed as I wish I was.'

“That sort of thing takes a long time to recover from. Do you want to walk?”

'...I think I'm done walking right now.'

-0-0-0-0-  
That Night  
-0-0-0-0-

And I thought a city full of demons was bad.

“This was Kakariko Village,” Navi says as we pass under the town's sign, distorted and faded. “You humans will keep the names of your older homes if it kills you. This was once the home of the Sheikah Tribe, before they vanished into history long before Link was born. One of our friends and mentors during our adventure was born and raised here until she became the bodyguard to Zelda.”

The entire town is deserted. Why wouldn't the demons utilize this if they could reclaim the old Castle Town? Are there not enough to fill both places or are they avoiding something here?

“Why aren't there demons here as well?” Sheik asks, mirroring my thoughts.

“Close by to the town is the graveyard, with the Royal Family Tomb far in the back. It was the bloody mark of the civil war long ago. The Tomb became to be known as the Shadow Temple, which a citizen of Kakariko would watch for any signs of danger. Unsurprisingly the Sage of Shadow was the Temple Keeper before she was awoken. It could be possible something escaped the Temple and the demons didn't want to deal with it. Honestly anyone with a brain would avoid that place.”

I look back at Navi sitting on my back. 'But if it was where a Sage was, didn't Time go inside?'

“Well I never said we had any brains,” she teases. I lightly tap her with my tail and she giggles.

We walk through the empty village on alert. Yet we still don't see anything potentially dangerous. As we go further I look up to see something I had seen from the entrance, but couldn't get a good look at. A windmill stands tall on top of a hill, the only building remaining intact. In front of the hill is a collapsed well.

“This windmill has an enchantment on it,” Midna says, surprised. “It's very faded. Just enough to keep it from falling.”

“Yes. Kakariko was built around the windmill, from what I remember. In legends it was said this windmill could control the weather, making the crops prosper. Eventually that faded into history. Everything about the Sheikah fades in time. Like distance echoes.”

“We're meant to be forgotten.”

“Then why parade your Sheikah clothes so people will know what you are?” Midna asks.

“I only wear it at night, when I know I won't be seen. The clothes of a Sheikah are much more important than you could ever know.”

'What's that mean?' I ask, tilting my head to look at his face. 'What's so special about them?'

“Only something important to the Tribe,” he says quietly. He fingers the throwing knives on his belt. How does he never run out of those?

'Sheik, why aren't you with the other Sheikah? I thought if you guys wanted to be forgotten you would never leave a hidden place.'

“Link, do yourself a favour and never ask that again.” My ears pin back in confusion.

I look away, wondering just what is wrong with him, when I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see a shape teleport from a nearby rooftop. 'There's something here.'

“On the windmill.”

I look up at where Navi says. I freeze, eyes growing wide. In the light of the moon I can see a tall shape, a cape blowing in the breeze. I see a hint of grey before they vanish. The particles left behind almost remind me of Twilight Particles, but they're different.

It is hard to see the shape from so far.

'That was at Lake Hylia!' I think, looking around desperately.

“It wasn't Zant,” Midna says, coming out with a glare. “We need to go.”

_Just a little further._

My ears flatten. Where did that voice come from? From the others reactions they hear it too. Sheik has his Chain-Whip out already.

_If you wish to discover who I am, come to the sky. There is a way. There is always a way._

It is a male's voice. Confident, smooth and calm. Yet it fills me with so much confusing dread. I haven't felt my heart pound so fast at a voice since hearing Ganondorf in my nightmares.

_After all...you've done it before._

_Link._

I let out a whine, stepping closer to Midna's legs. She brushes against my side, a ball of Twili magic formed in her hand. Voices I've never heard should not know my name. I make sure my mental walls are up, glad to find they've been up and strong since arriving in Old Hyrule.

“He's gone,” Sheik says, letting the chain fall but keeping it out.

“I've never heard that voice before,” Navi says, worry in her voice.

“We should get to the highest peak. I don't trust whoever that is, but if they know how to get to the sky they might be waiting there,” Midna returns to Sheik's shadow.

'I almost hope they aren't,' I think to myself. Strangers shouldn't know names.

“Why are you so surprised he knew your name? Everyone in Hyrule knows who you are by now,” Sheik asks.

'It's different. This isn't _our_ Hyrule.'

And something about that voice unnerves me. Why do I feel so uneasy? I check behind my shoulder as we make our way towards the old Death Mountain. My ears and tail droop and I quicken my pace so I'm near Sheik. None of this is comforting.

The sun is rising as we climb the path up the mountain. It's quiet and barren, just like the field. There are also no further signs of that shadow or voice. I can't tell if that is good or bad. I make sure I'm near Sheik the entire time, afraid of getting too far from him. Navi can sense my unease, sitting on my neck whispering to me about the adventures she and Link shared on the mountain. I thank her for trying, but it can't shake any of my fear away.

“Don't trip me up,” Sheik warns, making me look up at him.

'S-sorry.'

I didn't realize just how close I was to him.

We step onto a wider cliff, able to spot the top of the mountain from our spot. “It's going to take us until night to get there.”

“We could teleport,” Navi suggests. “But I know Link won't have that.”

'No, it would be best. The last time I was recovering from something, Zant began to kill Jabu-Jabu. We can't waste time because of me,' I refuse to shiver.

“I can't teleport us up there. The constant sun is draining me too quickly for my magic to rest. It's taken a lot of my power to keep this going for so long,” Midna gestures down herself. Ever since she shared her soul with Zelda she's been able to withstand the light better, but still needs to protect herself from the sun. She's still a Twili.

“I can take us up there. I won't even need to use magic. I'll just need momentum and silence to concentrate,” Sheik says, not looking at me directly but glancing down at me from the corner of his eyes.

'Don't worry, I won't say a word,' I smirk with a wag of my tail. 'You won't even need to cover my mouth this time, promise.'

My tail wags more when I see the skin around his face turn pink. He just picks me up as I laugh. I never knew I could get this stoic no-nonsense man to blush. I wonder what other switches I can push to get his face red.

Before I can scheme, Sheik tightens his hold on me and begins sprinting towards the cliffs ahead. I manage to keep my eyes open as he leaps from wall to wall. It's so effortless, it looks so easy for him. How long did it take him to be able to do this? How can he keep this up for so long? What kind of training does it take for a Sheikah to be this fast and nimble?

I wonder what kind of life Sheik had before I met him and why he refuses to talk about his Tribe.

We reach the top at long last, coming to a flat chunk of stone across from the volcano’s top. Sheik puts me down and lets out a sigh, grumbling about needing to practice more. 'What are you talkin' about? That was awesome! So much better when I know what to except,' I smile up at him.

“That was impressive,” Midna admits, although she sounds reluctant.

We look around the peak. We're certainly as high as we can go. There are no other mountains in sight and Kakariko can only barely be seen. But now comes the next problem.

“How do we get to the sky? Did you expect a magic portal to be waiting for us?” Sheik asks.

“To be honest I was kind of hoping that would be the case,” Navi giggles sheepishly, her aura turning slightly green. “But since that isn't the case, we need to find a different way. I don't like whoever that was in the village any more than you guys do, but they weren't lying. I would have been able to tell if they were lying. Link's been to the sky before.”

'Yeah, but I got shot outta canon to get there,' I think, disliking that certain memory. 'Even if there was a canon here I'd take any other option. Even magic would be better. At least then I can close my eyes. Getting shot into the sky you tend to keep your eyes open out of sheer terror.'

“It also makes a battle-hardened, realized Hero scream so loud she makes her own ears ring,” Midna giggles, patting the top of my head. I bat her hand away with my paw, growling lightly.

'You screamed, too!'

“I doubt that is what the person meant,” I imagine Navi rolling her eyes at us. “If we're going to try and figure this out, we should sleep first. It's been two days since we slept and we won't make progress if we can't think.”

'I think Sheik agrees,' I think, looking over when I notice he hasn't said anything for a few minutes. I laugh and wander over, plopping myself down in front of his face. He's already asleep. And here I thought I was the only one to fall asleep so quickly. I curl up on the spot with a yawn, Navi lying in my mane and Midna returning to Sheik's shadow.

We'll discover a way to the sky in the morning. I'm sure of it.

-0-0-0-0-

This isn't like my other dreams. I can sense something wrong about this the moment I open my eyes. I never realize I'm dreaming and they're always blurred. But this is clear to me. I'm surrounded by tall trees and giant mushrooms, walking down a dirt path with small birds pecking at the ground for food. As I walk by the birds my shadow comes into view and I notice something off. It is human shaped, not wolf-pup shaped. I'd like to smile, happy I can at least be human in my dreams, but my muscles don't move to my whim. Instead my mouth is open agape in awe, my eyes wide as they stare at the trees and birds curiously.

Then I _speak._

“I never knew trees could be so big or birds could be so small! This place is amazing.”

I speak in a man's voice. Judging on sound alone he could be between eighteen and twenty. I laugh as if someone spoke back to me after my comment.

“Yeah, no one will believe this! To think this was a mythical land yesterday.”

I keep walking down the path until I come across a statue. I smile as I walk up to it, brushing my hand against it. It is a solid stone base with a giant bird on the front and on top of it, the front being a side-ways drawing and the top being a sculpted carving. The bird has a duck-like beak, a swan-like neck with long wings piratically spread out and a tail curled up behind it.

“To think we're a myth to the people of the Surface...” I look up to the sky, which is clear save for a few clouds. “You can't even see home from here.”

I pull out a white cloth. Spreading it out to look at it I'm shocked to see the base of the Hylian Insignia, the outline of a bird. But there is no Triforce above it's head and it is light blue instead of crimson. I brush my hand across the bird, sighing sadly.

“We'll save you.” The sun is setting on the forest. “We promise.”

“Zelda.”

-0-0-0-0-

I wake with a start, but without a heavy heartbeat. Lifting my head from my paws I replay the dream in my head. The more I remember the details, the longer my thoughts stay on the statue and cloth. The two are connected. Is that statue the path to the sky?

What kind of dream was that? How does that help me? We're not in a forest, we're on a mountain peak.

I paw at my ear to wake myself up. It's not morning yet. Everyone else is still asleep. Carefully I place Navi down and sit at the edge of the peak, looking up at the sky. Clear skies stretching on forever, stars out and the moon almost full. Strangely I feel a longing pull me towards them. Is it the result of that strange dream?

'Who was that?'

It wasn't Time. I know he never came across a statue like that. Could it have been a Link before him? Is that even possible? I've always gotten small snippets of the lives before Time, but I've only ever experienced something like that when it was him. His memories helped me piece Ganondorf together before the Sages of the Mirror told me who was behind the invasion of Hyrule.

Is another trying to do the same?

Come to think of it, I've never been sure how many other Links there have been. Have there been hundreds? Or have there only been a few? Everyone in Hyrule knows that the past gets lost, moving to new lands must be the reason behind that.

“So you're up,” Sheik sits down beside me. I didn't even hear him wake up. “What are you thinking about?”

'I had a weird dream. I was in a forest, I seemed to be talking to myself about the world around me. Like I was seeing it for the first time. I went up to a statue with a bird on it and pulled out a cloth. Then I woke up when I said Zelda's name. I'm trying to figure out what it means.'

“Did it have anything to do with our current situation?”

'I think it did. I think something in that dream was tellin' me how we can get to the sky. When I woke, I couldn't help but yearn to be up there,' I look at the unfamiliar constellations. 'Like it was a Call.'

Sheik scoffs lightly and I turn to him. “Calls don't exist. I don't know why so many people believe in it.”

'I thought everyone had a Call.' I'll have to reread the topic of Calls. Maybe something I read was wrong. 'I experienced a Call to somewhere else my whole life in Ordon. I was never clear where it was leading me. In the end, I realized my Call was bringing me to Zelda and her to me. We were calling to one another to be by the other's side. Whenever I'm beside Zelda I never feel like I should be somewhere else. I know that is my place. I'm happy to stand by her side.'

“So right now you are feeling this fake Call telling you to be beside Zelda?” he asks skeptically. I'm about to answer yes when I pause. Oddly...I don't feel anything wrong. I've dealt with the Call for so long I am able to tune it out when I'm doing work or out saving Hyrule. All I need to do is think about it a little bit and I feel the tug to elsewhere. But this moment, and I realize with a start the entire time in Old Hyrule, I haven't felt that Call. I've felt content, relaxed.

I've felt at home.

Does my thousand-year-old spirit remember this destroyed Hyrule so fondly?

That doesn't feel right.

'No...I don't feel anything like that.'

He smirks. “Then the Call is in your head. It doesn't exist. I know where I belong.”

'In the backstreets of Castle Town?'

“No. I belong with the Tribe.” His voice is low, as if daring me to ask more.

'Are you lookin' for someone?'

He gives me an odd look. I shrug in response. 'I left Ordon because my friends were kidnapped, which lead into my adventure. Was a person you cared about taken from you? Are you looking for them?'

Sheik just looks at me quietly, a distant look in his eyes. “Yes. Someone I loved was taken from me.”

'I hope you can find them, Sheik. I'm sure they're worried about you, too,' I look to the sky again, seeing the sun beginning to rise above the mountains. It's time to finally get to the sky. If we can find a way.

When the other two wake up I tell them about my dream. Midna lets out a soft hum and closes her eyes. I notice a small glow emitting from them. She bends down and feels the stone and I gasp when teal magic snakes out. The entire peak is quickly covered and I do my best to remain still. It fades away as Midna opens her eyes and she smiles at me. “A detecting spell? Why use such a large usage of magic when there's nothing magical here?”

“Because, Sheik, there _is_ something here. It's underneath the stone,” she stands, smirking down at him. I see Sheik straighten his back as if being challenged. “It's buried, we'll have to dig it out.”

I look at my paws. Maybe as an adult wolf I could break the stone, but as a pup my claws aren't so tough. Midna giggles and I look up. “Not you, silly. Sheik, pick her up for a moment and stand there. I've got some magic to do,” she cracks her knuckles.

'Midna, what are you plannin'?' I ask nervously, not fidgeting when Sheik picks me up.

“Something a little crazy and very efficient,” she grins, already forming magic in her hands. Sheik keeps his distance as Midna places both hands on the center of the peak, sending her magic into the rock.

“Why do I feel like this isn't going to go well?” Navi asks, still groggy.

Probably because it isn't.

The peak begins to shake and I close my eyes.

I only reopen them when the shaking stops and I stare as there is now a sinkhole in front of us, revealing a very old and broken statue. I leap from Sheik's arms and walk over to the edge, inspecting the rectangular stone. This is the statue.

How in Hyrule did a statue go from the middle of a forest to the top of a mountain?

“And there we are!” Midna beams, only barely able to hide how short of breath she is. “Magic statue.”

“What gave you an idea like that?” Sheik asks.

“I'm familiar with Link's dreams. They've helped us in the past. And she only gets dreams she can remember when they are about to come true. So a detect spell to find anything magical and a bit of Twili magic to reveal it.” She begins to pant, unable to hide how tired she's become. “Now if you excuse me, you guys can figure out what to do from here. I'm going to rest.”

“She's right,” Navi flutters around the broken statue, her aura just a bit brighter. “This still holds a very strong magic despite being broken and old. This must be the key to the sky. You mentioned in your dream you had a cloth. What do you think it was for?”

I tilt my head as I think back on it. Strangely enough I find the memory of the dream slowly fading away. This wouldn't be strange if it had been a 'normal' dream. I close my eyes and focus on what I can remember. The way I held the cloth and what I said, it may be crazy but I think that the cloth could take us to the sky. But how are we supposed to find a cloth?

'I think if we had it it would be the last piece to get us to the sky.'

“We don't have time to look for it,” Sheik says. I look back at him when I hear a swish. He pulls off his head scarf, flicking it out so it spreads out like a flag. Without it on his hair falls to the sides of his head, while the rest is still in that braid of his. It's strange to see both of his eyes so clearly. He flings the scarf over his shoulder and walks over, giving me an odd look. I look away when I notice I've been staring. “This could be good enough, couldn't it?”

“I hope so. We should give it a try. If we are going to finally get to the sky, I imagine it will be a very rough ride. We should make sure none of us get separated.”

'I don't exactly have hands, Navi.'

“Just hold onto my shoulder,” Sheik says and picks me up. I huff, swatting his ear.

'Ask first, Buckass!'

“I'll try to remember that, Little Enigma.”

Navi and Midna don't even bother asking as Sheik steps up to the remains of the statue. As we step close a ray of golden light surrounds it. The light then surrounds us and I bite down on Sheik's shoulder. “What the Din's-” he begins to yell, before we are sent upwards by a gust of wind. The gust is so strong it catches hold of the scarf and pulls. Sheik barely has enough time to grab the other end. I can't close my eyes as we rise higher than I thought possible, though they quickly fill with tears from the wind so I can't see a thing.

We then come to a stop. I blink and look around, astounded when I see huge clouds below us and in the distance floating islands. Before I can marvel any further we begin to plummet. This tugs my teeth free of Sheik's shoulder, but he quickly grabs me by the tail, making me yelp but saving me. With his free hand he begins to swing his arms in circles below us. I can't see what he is doing.

Out of some instinct, I begin to try and whistle. This comes out as a strangled howl of fear. I am oddly saddened when nothing arrives to catch us.

I am starting to get scared by all these urges.

We suddenly land very harshly on ground. The fall is cushioned by whatever spell Sheik used, but it still leaves us winded and panting. I sit up, whining lightly as I get hit with a dizzy spell. I'm able to stay sitting up as Sheik gets to his knees, cursing as he holds his shoulder. 'S-sorry.' My bite was deeper than I meant it to be and coupled with the sudden drop it leaves a nasty injury behind.

“It looks worse than it is,” he says, waving a hand over his shoulder. “But I can say you shouldn't be unable to fight.”

“Wow. Guys, look at this place...” Navi says in awe. I walk over to stand beside her and we look out to a world of clouds and floating islands. The clouds are so thick and stretch on for so far I wonder how I could miss them from below, or how there is no rain in the wasteland of Hyrule. Islands float on for just as long, with one giant one on the horizon. I feel my heart soar at the sight of it, like I'm seeing home for the first time in a long time.

'We need to get to that island,' I think. 'It has what we're lookin' for. I can feel it.'

“Is this another 'Call' of yours?” Sheik rolls his eyes.

'No, this is pure gut instinct. My instincts are never wrong.'

“But how do we get there now?” Midna asks, not daring to come out. “It's too far for me to teleport to at the moment. We can't wait how ever long it will take for my magic to replenish.”

“Do you know any teleportation magic, Sheik?”

“No. Sheikah get around on our own, we don't use teleportation so we never learn it.”

Great, we're stuck on a floating island so close to where we need to go.

“I could fly Link over. Fairies can carry a Kokiri for a short time, it won't be hard. Thing is that would separate us.”

“I can get us over once I've rested. You should go on ahead to see if you can find the Wind.”

I notice Sheik does not look happy with that suggestion, but he doesn't object.

'If you're sure.'

“I doubt there's anything up here that could harm us,” Sheik says, wrapping his scarf around his head. He looks better with it off. He sneaks a glance a Midna. These two better not kill each other.

The only plan agreed upon, Navi picks me up by the scruff and begins to fly us over to the large island. I tuck my legs into myself, nervous of the expanse of clouds beneath us and the ground below that. “I wonder what this place was. All of these islands are held up by a very strong magic spell. Could this be the place where that legend said humans came from the sky?”

'I think so. It all looks so different from the Ooccoo's home. There it was several islands as well, but they were held up with magic _and_ propellers, they were all connected as well. But these...they're so far apart. How could anyone get around?'

“There had to be a way for them, or maybe they just lived on this island.”

That doesn't feel quite right. Oh well, the mysteries will probably stay with how ancient this place is.

Navi sets me down on some broken, moss-covered stone. Near us is a tall tower, broken in half and spread across the stone. There are a lot of houses near us and I see more further away. They're all collapsed into ruins. There's also a huge building up a pathway overgrown with grass and weeds.

So the old Hyrule became desolate and this place flourishes in vegetation. What kind of place will my Hyrule become?

'Whoever's eyes I was seeing through, this is where he was from,' I think, beginning to walk around the quiet ruins of the houses. One home has the door unhinged and the walls still up. I walk inside and let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting to see everything covered in a thick layer of dust. It's so thick my paws only barely make prints. There are signs of furniture underneath the dust. It feels like this place was abandoned, but would someone leave their home this eagerly?

Apparently not, I find, as I bump into a pile of dust that rattles. I push some of the dust aside to see ancient bones resting on the floor. 'I guess not everyone left the sky.'

“It's hard leaving your home behind. Some people never have a desire to leave.”

I wonder how well I knew this person. In this kind of world, everyone must know everyone. I step out of the house and continue up a moss covered path to a broken bridge over a river. The water flows off the island and into the clouds below. I leap onto what remains of the stone railing and get a better look at the houses. This place is actually much bigger on a second glance.

I'd dare say it's as big as Castle Town.

“Alright, so where to now? Any instincts helping you out?”

'Not at the moment. I guess we explore.'

I was right. This place is about as big as Castle Town, maybe just a bit smaller. The longer we wander the more buildings we find. Many are homes, some are small barns with fields of overgrown pumpkins, there is even a library so old that the books have fallen to dust.

I can never tell Zelda of this.

I do look thoroughly through the library, curious if just one book survived the very long absence of humans. No such luck. Even if there was, would I even be able to read it? How old is this island?

We eventually find a large tent ripped to ribbons but still standing, even if slightly at an angle. Stepping inside this seems to be where the shops were. There is a large cauldron behind one counter, tipped on its side with a molded goop flowing out of it, a rusted metal workbench behind one counter in the back and an area made for eating, I think. It's strange. I would think if people had the choice to go below they would take what they cared about from the sky. Were they that eager to leave that they left some things behind or were they attacked?

Leaving the market we find another house, but it looks different. It's completely made of wood, unlike the other houses that also had stone build for support, and looks like it used to be vibrantly coloured. On top is a huge propeller and on the side is a small balcony. I wander inside and see some kind of shop, based on the counter and broken shelves behind it. It's just as empty as everything else here. We move past it and enter a pair of broken metal gates leading towards the largest building on the island. On the top is a tower, with a large rusted bell fallen on the floor underneath it. Beside the main building is a smaller building, which we enter first.

Broken slabs of wood are inside, but they aren't broken from age alone. There is a clean slice through them done by a sword. A very good, sharp sword by the looks of it. I wonder who the last person to use this was.

This place has nothing to look at so we leave, when I pause. Tucked in the corner between the main building and the wall surrounding it is a rounded grave-like statue. It's shaped exactly like the howling stones, with the Sheikah eye symbol and everything. I walk up to it and it begins to glow around the edges of the paint, making noises similar to speech.

I'm unable to understand.

“This is a Sheikah Gossip Stone. No one knows why they were built, but they held secrets for the areas they resided in. If we could understand this we might learn what happened to this place.”

'It's too old. I don't have any idea what it's saying,' I think, kicking the ground in frustration. How far back does my memory of the ever-evolving Hylian language go?

“Built to Gossip.”

We stare at the Gossip Stone as it repeats words from what Navi said. In New Hylian. It can learn.

“Held secrets in area.”

“In there?”

“In there.”

Know we now we need to look thoroughly through the building.

“Thank you.”

The Stone remains silent, unable to repeat any words in our language.

As we enter the building a thought crosses my mind. 'Navi, if you and the Kokiri have lived so far away from us, how do you know the language we speak? My friends could understand them, too. Why is that?'

“The Great Deku Tree's roots spread out on forever, Link. As he grows so do his roots. That is how he gets the knowledge of your Hyrule. There's nothing else in my old Hyrule that he can learn from, so he spent all his magic reaching your Hyrule. He passed the knowledge onto us. We still remember the old language, obviously, but now we know the new one as well. This is what the old Deku Tree did to learn about what was happening outside of the forest.”

Amazing. He isn't a Deity for nothing.

We enter the building and walk down a hallway with many doors on either side. One room turns out to be a bathroom, one is an office with bookshelves lining the walls (and of course the books are all destroyed) and one is a room so overgrown with flowers it's hard to even open the door.

Then we come across a room with no door at all. Walking in it's covered in dust just like everywhere else, but somehow it feels cleaner.

There is a mirror above a desk and I spot something on top. I jump onto it, shocked to find a perfectly preserved book lying on the top, as if it were written a week ago. I flip it open and tilt my head, almost disappointed I'm not able to read the writing.

I don't know why I thought I would be able to.

I pick it up in my mouth and jump down. 'Navi, can you read this?'

She gives it a quick look, but sighs. “No. This is older than me.”

'Well Zelda won't be sleeping for weeks,' I roll my eyes fondly at the thought of my friend. I'm going to have to resort to my book-ripping tactic if I'm ever going to get her away from this one. I look around the room a bit more but don't discover anything else worth looking into. We leave and come to some stairs leading to the first floor. Right at the base of the stairs is a room that catches my eye.

It has no doorknob and there is a faded label, but I feel the need to go in. I place the unreadable book down and push the door open with my head enough to get inside. Navi just flies through the missing doorknob. This room is like the others, covered in dust with a bed, desk and a wardrobe hidden underneath. There is a small window left open, letting us see the dust particles dance in the dimming light.

I jump onto the desk and freeze solid. Sitting on top, not a speck of dust on it, is the cloth I saw in my dream. It is exactly as it looked in my dream, white with a the blue Hylian symbol. I paw at it, it even feels like it did in my dream.

I don't know why, but I decide to curl up on the cloth. Navi flies down and sits on it as well, resting against my paw. “Are you tired?”

'Yeah. Not sure why, we didn't do too much today.'

“Yes, but we discovered so much. It was also exhilarating getting up here.”

'I guess.' Something is wrong. I don't feel tired, but I still want to sleep. I love sleep as much as the next person, but I have a task to do right now. As much as I don't want to, I need to get up. The book. I need the book, I know it. 'Lemme just grab the book.'

I get off the desk and go back out the door, bending my head down to grab the book when the hairs on my neck rise. I look up, book in mouth, to see a shady figure standing at the end of the hall. My ears and tail drop as I face them, putting down the book to growl. There is a little wind blowing through the open door at the end, making their cape lift up.

My heart pounds on my chest heavily. 'Navi, get out here! It's the guy from Kakariko!'

She's quick to be by my side, carrying the cloth with her. She drapes it over my back and hovers above my head, her aura glowing yellow around the edges in a warning. “Who are you? Why do you keep following us?”

“Am I not allowed to greet an old friend?” In a smooth and accented voice he speaks, but it does not comfort me. I growl lower, showing him all my teeth. I know the display is not so intimidating coming from a puppy, but the threat behind it is real.

I see him grin as he begins to step down the hallway. This sends me running with the book between my teeth. I run into the room I was just in and get just enough speed to jump through the window. Once outside I run along the side of the building, glancing to the left for a moment to see a broken bridge leading to nowhere. As if a piece of the island had fallen.

I barely hold onto the book when a jolt of magic lands in front of my paws. I begin to panic and run full speed through the ruins, running into buildings to hide but running out when he finds me. I never see him clearly, he's always in the areas that aren't completely shaded or sunny. Even with my enhanced sight those areas between light and dark are still impossible to adjust to.

He knows of my Twilight Sense. He has to know to stay so well hidden from me.

I find myself cornered on what remains of a wooden platform. On a floating island there is only so far I can run. I turn my back to the open sky and pant, glaring at the approaching threat. The shadow of the setting sun behind me makes the man even harder to see clearly.

“I never expected this would be what happened to you,” the man says, finally just standing still and not coming closer. But now that he has me cornered that may not be so good as I think it is. “This wasn't the plan. However, it worked in my favour. You were destined to return to this miserable island eventually. I don't think it is quite fair that you had help getting here.”

“Who. Are. You?” Navi demands, glowing bright yellow.

“Now what would the fun be in telling you that?” he steps closer. I can't move or I'll fall.

A sudden explosion at his feet covers the area in smoke. I feel hands grab me and haul me upwards. It stops suddenly and I'm put down onto some stone. We're above the smoke now. I look up to see Sheik holding onto the remains of a pole on the tower. He glances at me. “Looks like we showed up just in time. Who's your new friend?”

“We don't know. He showed up in that building and chased us here.”

I feel the book tug out of my mouth and for a moment I fear I've dropped it, but Midna's just taken it and is looking at it. “Well this is...interesting. I'll keep it safe for you,” she winks, snapping her fingers.

There is a huge tornado suddenly and the dust clears. The man looks straight up, finding us impossibly fast. He vanishes in a show of gold, black and grey diamonds before I hear a noise behind me. Before I can react Sheik slams his Chain-Whip at the attacker. I turn for my eyes to go wide.

“ _Hello there, Link,” the grey man smirked. I backed up, clenching my fist. I was human again. “It won't be long. You'll fall for my trap, just like you always have. Then you'll know what true fear is.”_

“ _You'll know what a demon can do.”_

My dream. The one I forgot the other day. Seeing this man, this demon, makes me remember.

He holds Sheik's weapon between two fingers, smirking smugly. He has light grey skin and wears a white shirt and pants cut with diamonds. He has short white hair with bangs that fall in front of the left side of his face, which I can see is a shiny black instead of grey, and the one eye he shows is a deep onyx black. On his shoulders is a red cape, blowing in the wind.

I know him.

Oh Goddesses, he knows _me_.

This isn't like knowing Ganondorf. I knew him and he knew me purely through our past lives. Our hatred for one another was forged over millions of years. But the demon, he knows _me_ and I know _him._ Not his reincarnation, _him_.

Just like I knew Vaati and Shadow.

Somehow this feels a lot more _wrong_ than those two. They were sealed away and freed by the Goddesses with the chance of redemption.

I have a feeling this demon didn't have that.

“Tut-tut, not keeping up with your training?” The demon asks, examining the end of the Chain-Whip. Sheik tugs it back, the demon lazily lets it go. “You'd put your ancestors to shame, Sheikah.”

Sheik clenches his fist so tightly I see blood draw from his palm.

“Although I suppose you've already done that,” the demon grins, looking Sheik directly in the eye. Sheik is frozen. To bring him out of the daze, I bite down on his calf. This shakes him out of it and he gives me a look between wanting to kick me off the tower and thanking me.

He'll probably do both at the same time.

The demon charges a spell in his hand. Sheik grabs me and jumps from the tower as the spot we were in explodes, sending the rest of the tower down into the clouds below. Sheik lands on the last good portion of a ruined house and keeps a hold of me, tying his Chain-Whip to his belt and bringing out his throwing knives instead. As the demon vanishes he readies himself. My ears twitch.

'To your right, above you!'

He flings the blade and it strikes the demon in the shoulder. His smug grin is replaced with a nasty snarl as he lands on the roof with us. I growl back. Sheik throws two knives that the demon dodges by vanishing. I listen.

'He's below us, in the house! He's going to blow it up!'

Sheik flips away just in time, landing on the bridge already looking around for the demon. “Who is this man?”

“On with this again?”

Sheik throws a knife at the direction of the voice, then we are pushed forward as the demon appears behind him and stabs him with his own knife. Sheik regains balance and swings his elbow back, missing as diamonds fade behind him.

“You don't remember everything, do you, Link?” I growl at him as he appears on a house above us. His grin irks me to no end. “I am hurt. After all we had done together. Pursuing the Spirit Maiden, obeying our orders, fighting each other to the death. Of course you don't remember the finer details,” his grin grows more wild and he vanishes. “Well perhaps I will be kind enough to remind you. But nothing is without a price. I will give you this,” he appears before us on the bridge, holding a small green tornado in his hand, “and my name. In exchange, you will give me that book and sailcloth. Two for two, eye for an eye. No funny business.”

This is _all_ a funny business.

'Tell 'im no deal. There's somethin' valuable in the book and the sailcloth feels important. We need the Wind, but he won't just give it to us. There'll be a catch.'

He chuckles as Sheik prepares more knives and Midna appears, teal-coloured flames surrounding her fists. The demon makes the Wind vanish and brushes his hands together.

“I see we can't come to an agreement, but fighting two against one? Very unfair.”

Oh he did _not_ just count me and Navi out of this.

“Nobel warriors should fight fair, with even numbers. Isn't that right?”

Sheik and I are struck heavily with an object. The force is enough to send us into the wall of a house, leaving me dazed and Sheik groaning. I look up to see a creature now standing beside the demon. The creature is humanoid, with horns coming from its bald head and spikes coming from its shoulders. It is deep grey and grins with razor sharp teeth. From the body shape and curves, the creature is female.

“Take the Hero. Kill the rest.”

The creature screeches and runs forward. I yelp and push Sheik's head. 'It's no time for a nap!'

His eyes snap open and he swings his Chain-Whip. It wraps around the creature's torso and Sheik uses her own momentum to send her head-first into the house opposite us as he jumps to his feet. The creature stands from the dust, completely unfazed. She lets out a shrill giggle.

“Shit,” Sheik says under his breath. He jumps onto the roof with me in his arms to escape the next attempt. I glance over to Midna, who is fighting one-on-one with the demon. They look evenly matched.

Knowing how powerful Midna is, that doesn't comfort me at all.

The creature runs after Sheik and I, all we can do is run. The sun has set now, the island completely black. My eyes adjust quickly, but I see Sheik stumble. I also see him raise his hand to prepare a fire spell. I look back at the creature, it is still following us. 'Don't use your magic for that! I'll tell you where she is and you fire any spell you like at 'er.'

“Did you just give me permission to use magic?” he asks, real shock in his voice.

'This is _kinda_ a last resort situation, Sheik! Turn around and stop movin', fire any spell in front of you but slightly to the right!' Sheik waves his hands over one another in preparation of a spell and a stream of crimson fire burns from his fingertips. The flames lick the creature, which jumps away with a shriek and hisses from afar. The fire she got struck with illuminates her enough for Sheik. He pulls back his arms, stopping the flames, and pulls out five throwing knives. Sheik waves his hand over the blades and I stare in almost awe as they glow white-hot. They're on the verge of melting before Sheik throws them all. Three of them strike the creature, embedding in her torso. She shrieks loudly into the night, charging at us.

I leap off Sheik's shoulder and latch onto hers, fitting between her shoulder spikes. I bite down hard on the back of her neck. She grabs me by the tail and holds me in front of her face. Her eyes are filled with rage and I let out a howl as my tail snaps like a twig between her fingers. My howl of pain makes her grin before something latches onto me, pulling me free of her hold.

Shocked, I look up to see the phoenix holding me. The bird of fire glances at me and gives a small warble before flying in a U to turn back around. I'm surprised to find I don't feel any pain from its fire. I notice it begins to fly faster and it screeches, placing me down on the ground and slashing the creature's chest in the same movement. I'm left dazed on the ground, looking up with awe at the beautiful bird.

The phoenix lands on Sheik's shoulder, who looks at it in surprise. I walk up to his side and jump onto his free shoulder, looking at the phoenix's eyes. I let out a soft gasp and my tail wags, ignoring the pain. I recognize that intelligent gaze, the keen eyes.

But Familiars can wait for just a moment. The creature, wounded deeply, flees back to the demon who has Midna pinned against the ground with black and red glowing daggers. I growl and leap from his shoulder, sprinting over. The demon looks at the creature. He nods and snaps his fingers, both vanish.

“Normally I would not give up so easily. But I have other matters to attend to. Oh, and I'll be taking the Wind of Farore with m-”

'There! Oh...Heh, good throw Sheik.'

While he is talking, Sheik follows the gaze of the phoenix, who iss looking keenly at something. The blade he throws, glowing white-hot, cuts the demon off as he appears. The demon is holding the Wind in his hand. Midna, recovering, teleports behind him and snatches the Wind of Farore in the same moment.

Thus, I'm left useless as my cry of warning comes too late. The demon is gone with his pet and now we have the first of three magical artifacts that should be able to cure me.

My brain seems a little slow right now.

Seems like this demon has an arrogance even Alex couldn't dream of achieving.

 _You nasty little blights on the world,_ the voice hisses in our heads. _Tricks won't get you very far._

“ _I_ _am the Demon Lord Ghirahim,” the same voice hisses in my head. “And you will not_ _prevent_ _my plans_ _, Child of the Sky.”_

The last memory of my dream echoes in my mind before I fall unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-

“Was that really the best plan?”

“Our plan has been altered. I never intended for this to happen to the Hero. He's useless like this so we need him as he was. Even if it means he will be harder to capture.”

“This is why you never mess with strong magic spells.”

“So says you.”

“Hee-hee, I suppose that's true.”


	11. An Engima

Chapter 9: An Enigma

-0-0-0-0-  
Sheik's Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

I lean on the wall, cross-legged on the bed. This old academy building is comfortable enough while we stay the night. Navi is flying in circles, she's been quiet for a few hours now. Midna's looking out the window, holding Link in her arms, who's still unconscious. I'm not sure why she fainted like that so abruptly.

Just another reason to call her an enigma.

I hold the Spirit of Farore in my hands, occasionally tearing my eyes away from it to look at the phoenix perched on top of the dresser. How it knew to come to our aid I'm unsure of. The way it looked at me with an almost human expression in its eyes unnerves me, yet I feel comfort with it being here.

“I'm going to go back to the Castle,” Midna says, breaking the silence. “I can't keep the Spirit hidden without draining my magic dry and there's no way I'm keeping it out with Link around. Taking it to the Castle will keep it safe and secure. Besides, this book seems very important. If that demon wanted it so badly it must be valuable.”

“You trust us with that?”

“I trust Navi.” The fairy is currently not listening, too worried for Link. “She's taken care of Link the last few weeks and they know each other well. You? Well you did protect her and trust her when the odd creature was attacking you. Don't think I'm going to be happy with you because of that, you're going to have to do a lot more to prove your trust to me. I'm just going to have to believe Link knows what's best.”

Midna places Link on the bed. She still doesn't move. I hand her the Spirit of Farore. “Tell her where I am. Keep her away from magic for at least a day. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.”

She says this while looking at me without blinking. I stare back equally. After a few moments she turns and leaves the room. “What is going on between you two, exactly?” It seems Navi wasn't so lost in thought as I had assumed.

“She doesn't like me and makes every attempt to show it.”

“How is she going to get back to Hyrule from here? How are _we_ supposed to get back?”

“We'll figure it out. Can't be worse than how we got up here.” My shoulder aches from Link's bite. Who knew a puppy's teeth could tear your skin that deep.

I look down at Link, curled on the cloth they had found yesterday. I raise an eyebrow when I notice her tongue sticking out and her back paw twitch. I roll my eyes and pull out my harp, feeling Navi gazing at me. “Yes?”

“Where did you get that harp from?”

“It was a gift left behind from my late mother.” It should be fine telling her at least that. It doesn't link to my past.

“I see. I've always loved this harp. So mysterious and old, yet you'd think it was made only a generation ago. Both Zelda and Sheik could play it and would bicker over who was better,” Navi giggles. My harp isn't that old. My father told me my mother made it herself. “Those two would bicker over everything. Who was better at magic, or combat, or leading. If there was a subject, most likely they would compete to best the other. They loved each other so much. They never cared they weren't related by blood, to them they would always be sisters. They weren't like Link and I. They weren't asleep for seven years. They had to live through the Din's Hell that Hyrule became because of Ganondorf. They were separated and worried about the other for all those years. They weren't even sure if the other was alive.”

She talks about the past too much. The past clouds your present and future. You have to forget it to find any peace.

“Why remember all this so fondly when they're dead?”

Navi's aura falters. I don't take back my statement.

“Because I want to honour the name of my friends. They saved Hyrule together and no one in this time remembers or cares. I was there for all of it. I'm the only one who will remember them even when you are a thousand years dead. I will never forget the past. I will never allow myself to tarnish their names.”

“If you live in the past, you can't see the future.”

“If you forget the past, it is doomed to be repeated.”

There is silence. Navi sighs, flying towards the window. “I'll try to find some food. Keep Link out of trouble.”

Once she is gone, I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Damn it all, do I want everyone to hate me?

There is a caw and the phoenix sits on my shoulder. I'm astonished when I don't feel its fire. The heat is enough to turn the side of my face red, but the flickering flames don't burn. The phoenix gives me a sideways look, one too human to be natural. The way Link reacted to it looking at me confuses me. What does she know that I don't?

_How not to be an ass._

I shake my head. I'm not being an ass. I'm being myself.

_And that person is an ass._

Why am I even arguing with myself? Have I really lost that much sanity?

_Yes, Buckass._

“Oh shut up, Little Enigma.”

'You shut up, Buckass.' I jerk, looking down to see Link waking up. She stretches and sits up, giving me a mild glare. 'I didn't do anythin'.'

“...Right.”

Her attention is drawn to the phoenix perched on my shoulder. She tilts her head, eyes closing slightly in a smile. 'Familiars are so amazing. So smart and compassionate. Some believe Familiars are carved from the same soul as their human, thus their connection. This may also be why the animals tend to act like their human,' she chuckles, crossing her paws.

“Familiar? Not possible. There's no way I could have a Familiar.”

'Well why not? They're rare, not impossible.'

_Because someone like me doesn't deserve anything this special._

“Because animals are stupid.”

The phoenix caws and whacks me over the head, flying to the window and sitting with its back to me, head held high. Link huffs, but can't help but chuckle. 'I think you insulted your bird.'

“How do you know about Familiars, anyway?”

'My horse is my Familiar,' she thinks, wagging her tail. 'She's stubborn, prideful and sassier than you would expect. We have a connection so deep I've never had to give her directions or orders. She knows what I want, I know what she wants. It always amazes me how smart she is.'

“Can you understand animals as a wolf?”

'Yeah.'

“Has the phoenix said anything to you?”

'Nope. I can try though.'

Link hops off the bed and taps the wall underneath the Phoenix. It looks down at her and coos. She tilts her head and looks back at me. Her left ear flickers slightly and she focuses on my face, blinking twice. 'Sounds like it's speaking, I can't understand it though.'

The fire bird shrugs lightly and faces outside again.

Link jumps back onto the bed and sits herself beside me. “I noticed you have a bit of purple in your eyes. I didn't know that could be an eye colour.”

'Rusl says my mum had purple eyes. I got some of it. Others only notice it in the light though.'

_Or if you're wearing a purple dress._

I keep my thoughts to myself.

'So what happened after I passed out?'

“Midna's gone back to Hyrule Castle to drop off the Spirit and that book, Navi just left to find some food. The Demon hasn't shown up.”

'His name is Ghirahim,' her ears fall a little. 'I had a dream about him, I remembered it before I fainted. It's strange, but I think I know him.'

“So? You know others through your incarnations.”

'Not like that. It's less like I know his past, but know _him_. Like what I felt when I met Vaati, Shadow and Navi. I know him like I know them. But I don't understand how I could know him.'

“It's different?”

'Yeah. With Ganondorf and Zelda I remember them more as a distant memory. The others I feel like I know them like I have met them before. It's all very strange to me.'

“I know you said you're not interested in love, but I have to ask this because you bring her up so much. Do you love Zelda? I hear rumours about it all the time and everyone is aware the two of you loved each other in past lives.”

Link chuckles, shaking her head. 'Oh, we know about those rumours. The Hero and Princess, destined to be bound eternally. You'd think that would set us up to love from the start, wouldn't you? But no, we ain't lovers. I stand by what I said, Hyrule is my first priority. I'll bother with love once I can devote time to it and when Hyrule knows my true sex. As for Zelda, well, I'll let you ask but she keeps her desire for love a secret. She's only ever trusted one person in Hyrule with her secret, although a few others know regardless.'

“Let me guess, she told you.”

'Yep. It's her place to reveal her secret. I won't be disloyal to her.'

“You say all this as if I can just walk up to her and ask.”

She grins sheepishly, brushing her ear with her paw. 'Sometimes I forget she's a Princess. I always know when I'm on duty, but off I only see her as a friend. Sorry, I know this probably seems more like arrogant hero to you.'

I sputter, looking at her in shock. How could she have known that's what I had thought about her?

She rolls onto her back to get a better look at me, smiling slightly. 'I'm not an idiot, Sheik. I know a lot of people in Hyrule hate me. They think I showed up one day, killed Ganondorf, became a Knight and that was it. I'm aware that Midna, Zelda and I are the only ones who will ever truly understand what happened during that time. I could tell from the way ya looked at me you didn't like me.'

“I don't think that way about you now.”

'I know that, too. I don't want to come off as a jerk, but I can't help it when I see Zelda as a friend.'

“I can understand. Sometimes a title is only a word to some people.”

_Unless that title is forced down your throat until you choke on it._

“Link, I want to know something else, do you ever wish you could talk?”

She blinks. I understand the question is off-topic, but it has been on my mind. “You have strong telepathy, but only a few people can hear you. Don't you ever wish it was possible for you?”

'Honestly...sometimes. It can be lonely and frustrating when nobody who can hear me is around. I'm lost and unable to get my thoughts to others. At the same time, though, I don't want anything to change. Being mute...it's made me who I am. I had to go through a lot of obstacles during my quest, finally accepting my inability to speak was one of them. It made me stronger in the end.'

That makes sense.

'What I wish, though, was if I could sing.

“Sing?”

'I had a lot of nightmares as a kid. Even more than I do now. I would wake with a scream, scared and unable to sleep. Uli would always hear me and come in. She would comfort me and sing me back to sleep. I wish I could do the same one day, but I can't. The closest I will ever get to singing is howling.'

She has a far-off look in her eyes. I certainly never expected that. Thinking on it, Link wouldn't have that bad of a singing voice. I've heard her yelps and screams, the sounds she makes are what I hear when she 'talks' to me. A little raspy and quiet, but clear and full of energy. She wouldn't have a phenomenal voice, but it would be enough to get people to turn heads and applause.

And I'm left wondering when I had the time to correctly describe what I think Link's voice would sound like if she could talk.

'What about you? Do you wish for anything?'

“I don't wish anymore.”

'I get it. You don't wish because you want to work for what you want, right?'

I raise an eyebrow. She missed my point.

'Working hard and getting rewarded for it is much better than just dreaming about it.'

That I can't argue with.

Again, silence. Link is looking at me, but I refuse to look back. The look she's giving unnerves me.

'You know you don't have to be so mean to Midna and Navi, right? I know Midna probably started it, but she really is a good friend once you pass that. Navi's done nothing but help.'

Now it's her turn to be off-topic.

“You were awake then?”

'Only a little. You don't have to put up a fake mask for us, Sheik. You can be kind if you want to.'

“I don't think I can be kind anymore.”

'It was kind of you to come along, it was kind of you to not instantly start using magic, it was kind of you for making sure when I said it was okay to use it. It was kind of you to catch me in the volcano.'

Again, I sputter.

'Ha! So that _was_ you! I knew you didn't leave right away,' she looks at me smugly as I glare. She just _tricked_ me. Link tricked _me_. 'I couldn't quite connect your scents since the lava and smoke was messin' with me.'

“Is that why you forgave me so quickly?”

'No. There wasn't anythin' more you could do, anyway. If there were more people we wouldn't have been as stealthy. I mean I know stealthy is your thing, but still.'

“Midna's right, you do forgive too easily.”

She shifts to look at her back. 'Trust me, I know.'

“So, what _did_ happen to you in Death Mountain? After I caught you. I did leave after that.”

Link sighs, quiet. Her ears flatten and she looks up at me with pleading blue eyes. I force down growing memories of similar blue eyes looking at me the same way. 'I...it's still hard to think about. It happened right after you left. I was separated from the others, on my own...' She has to pause, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She begins to shake. 'He found me alone...he trapped me...'

“Who?”

'Th-the M-Minotaur. You probably didn't see them. Th-they're all male. He broke my leg...he...he wanted to...mate...'

I can feel my heart pounding loudly. Her eyes become glossy, her pupils wide in fear. She's not looking at me. She howls suddenly, all I can hear is fear. Instinctively I pull her into my lap, letting her head rest on my knee as she shakes and whimpers. 'Get them away, get them away. GET THEM AWAY!'

So this isn't enough. I hold her up and pull her to my shoulder, wrapping my arms around her back. She nuzzles her face into my neck, still whimpering but her shivering calming down. I find myself scratching her behind the ear. This is enough to calm her back down.

“So that's what was happening to you at Jabu-Jabu's Lake.”

'...Y-yeah. I saw them surrounding me.'

_How does one stutter in their own mind?_

I can save the questions for later.

“It's okay now.”

'I know, but I can't stop thinking about it.'

“I don't expect you to. Emotional trauma...just can't be fixed so easily.”

_More like it can't be fixed at all._

'Thank you.'

I let her lay in my lap, her eye lids are drooping. She yawns and curls up in my lap, glancing at me before closing her eyes.

“You'll get better, Little Enigma.”

She continues to confuse me. But now I think I know her a little better. When was the last time I felt so content in someone else's presence? I'm always feeling comfort with my cousin, but Link isn't family. Yet I respond to her freak outs by hugging her, and she calms down almost instantly. She's so relaxed with me and seems to put a lot of faith in her safety in me.

_I can't let her get too close to me, though. Once she gets too close, she'll only hurt me. I'll need to be more careful. I can't put my trust into anyone else but Sonja. Only family will be by your side. Only family can help you._

_But...who ever said friends can't be like family?_

_No, I can't afford to think like that. Link isn't a friend. She's just some girl. Some girl who likes trouble. Some girl who thinks I can still be kind._

_Some girl who reminds me too much of my past._

_Some girl who causes me pain whenever I look into her eyes._

_Some brave, stubborn girl._

_Brave..._

I wipe my cheek, angry when I see tears. I rub my eyes to rid myself of the evidence. The last thing I need is Link or Navi seeing me crying. I haven't cried in two years. I'm out of tears and tired of sadness. I'm so tired of the pain.

The Gorons couldn't help, the Zoras couldn't help, Sonja can't help. No one can help me. No one can help get rid of the pain.

 _I..._ I stare down at Link, sleeping soundly in my lap.

_I..._

...I need to sleep. It's been a long day.

As I close my eyes I can't help but notice it isn't even noon yet.

-0-0-0-0-

**Wake.**

**Friend.**

**Run.**

**Chase.**

**Smell.**

**Find.**

**Howl.**

**Howl.**

**Howl.**

**...**

**Sleep.**

-0-0-0-0-

I startle awake, instantly looking down to find Link rolling in the dust on the floor. She's making small panting noises and her tail is wagging. I raise an eyebrow. Navi is hovering over her, her aura bright in panic. “Come on, Link, this isn't funny anymore!”

“What's going on?”

“I don't know. I came back and she was just...like this! She won't stop rolling around and yipping! She keeps trying to pounce on me, I can't hear any of her thoughts.”

“I did nothing.”

“I wasn't blaming you. We need to calm her down. Do you think the demon did this?”

“She said his name was Ghirahim, but I don't think so. She wasn't hit by any spells this time, I was watching closely.”

I look down where Link is biting and tugging at my pants. She growls playfully, too much like a puppy. She looks up at me, her pupils large and I can practically see a stupid smile on her face. She flops down onto her back, twisting the bottom of the pant leg with her. I scowl and shake her off. She just yips and pounces on my foot, biting it. “What the Din's Hell.”

Suddenly her ears perk. She stands, focused on the door. It is slightly ajar. She bolts, running out of sight. I curse and run after her, seeing her round the corner at the end of the hall. Navi mutters in worry as we go after her. She scratches at the doors, whimpering pitifully. She looks up at me and whines. I pick her up, but she wiggles in my arms too much to keep a good hold without crushing her. She rolls out of my grasp, at least I'm able to get her down without her getting hurt, and she keeps scratching at the door.

I open it for her and she doesn't waste a second. “Where in the Din's Hell could she be going?”

“I don't know, but I don't like this at all, Sheik. This is way too far from normal.”

“When exactly has Link _ever_ been normal?”

Navi calls out to her but she doesn't respond. Why won't she listen to her own name? This is happening too quickly for me to properly think of a way to fix it.

Link continues to run, coming to the broken tower. She stops and scratches at a spot near it's base. I frown as I approach, crouching beside her. I tap her head and she jumps, looking up at me curiously.

Then she licks my face.

She _licks my face._

“Okay, that's it, what in Nayru's Love is wrong with you?!” I pick her up by the scruff. She playfully tries to bite my wrist, wriggling about wildly. “Come on, Link, snap out of this!”

“Sheik, getting mad isn't going to help. Call me crazy, but I don't think she's even Link anymore. She's acting too much like a real puppy to not be a real puppy. Maybe the age spell did effect her mind after all.”

Why would it take so long to make this happen? Link must have a stronger will than I thought. Maybe it was the Triforce of Courage at work? I do remember it gives the Holder a stronger endurance and resistance to pain, maybe it keeps the mind intact longer as well.

I should refresh my memory of the Triforce. Now that I'm stuck with one of its Keepers I should know what will happen with and around Link exactly.

The puppy in my hand stops her struggling and just lets me hold her, panting happily and whimpering slightly. I sigh, putting her on the ground. She bounces around my legs, standing on her hind paws several times to lean on me. Even on her hind legs she doesn't make it to my knee cap.

Always a runt, be it human, wolf or puppy. Always a mystery.

“She will forever be a little enigma to me, I swear.”

Link stops, sitting tall at my feet and looking at me with wide eyes. I blink and look at Navi. “Don't look at me, I didn't do anything.”

“Are you finally listening, Link?” I ask. She scratches behind her ear, falling over.

_Oh my Gods she's hopeless._

“She responded to something you said, Sheik. What about that nickname you gave her?”

“I only gave her that because she calls me a Buckass,” I reply. Link pulls at my leg, whining for attention. I shift my leg slightly to have her tumble to her side. She looks at me with fallen ears.

_Great, now I feel bad._

I crouch and rub behind her ear, making her happy again and lick my hand.

“It's worth a try. Hey, Little Enigma,” Navi hovers above Link's head. Link snaps to attention, sticking her tongue out like an idiot as she looks up at Navi. “Good girl. Can you sit up, girl?”

Link rolls onto her belly, then sits, tail wagging. “There's a good girl,” Navi rubs her nose, making Link let out a happy yip. She licks Navi, who backs away sputtering. “Bad girl! No licking!”

Her ears fall and she hunches her shoulders at the scolding. “Hey now, getting mad won't help.”

“Oh, shut up and go to Din's Hell, Sheik,” Navi's aura turns slightly red. I can't help but chuckle. “It's different when your entire _body_ is licked.”

“So Little Enigma...” Link looks at me, “What will we do with you? Midna will probably kill me for this.”

“You didn't cause this.”

“No, but she wouldn't care. I'm supposed to be keeping her safe, she'll blame this on me.”

“I guess that is true.”

While we talk, Link sniffs at the ground. We keep a close eye on her, both wondering when she'll snap back into reality. I can't help but think if she even will.

Link stands straight again, head turned towards the buildings. Off she runs, head-long into the unknown.

_She's certainly still as smart as Link._

We chase after her. She weaves through the buildings and trees, coming to a large lake the opposite side of the ruined tower. There is a waterfall from a higher cliff, the source of it all, and there is a cave in side of the cliff. Link is running towards that cave. We let her run ahead, deciding silently we want to know what she is running to. The cave is tall, but narrow with winding paths.

Link quickly comes across a risen rock too tall for her to climb. She looks back at me and I roll my eyes. I pick her up, she wags her tail and nuzzles into me. “You have to admit, she's down right adorable like this. I mean, she is adorable most of the time, she'd kill me if she heard me say that, but this takes the cake.”

_I suppose she is sort of cute. Very annoying, gross and noisy, but cute._

I could never dream of prying this excited, hyperactive puppy from Sonja's hands.

I'm not letting Link anywhere close to my cousin.

The cave takes a few minutes, but we find an exit. Coming out we come to an outcropping underneath the island. Link wiggles, wishing to be free. I let her go and she bolts along the path. She comes across an open area, a small indent in the rock acting like some sort of shelter. In the center of the area is a grave. Link sits in front of it, ears and tail drooping sadly. I kneel beside her. There is no writing, but a carved bird just like the Hylian Coat of Arms. The same insignia the Royal Family has held onto since the beginning of Hyrule's history. Only one difference, there's no Triforce held above its head.

Just like the cloth currently stilled tied around Link's neck, fitting like a cape.

Link begins to howl. It is slow, filled with so much sorrow, pain and grief that I can feel it shake me to my core. I feel my own heart swell in these unpleasant emotions, these emotions I've tried for so long to push back against. To be rid of for good. I gasp, holding my chest. I cover my ears, but still feel the howls in my heart.

_This is what others do. They tear you apart from the inside-out. They build you up only to break you when you've completed what they wanted. They construct you only to destroy you until nothing is left but a crude empty shell._

Yet as her howling continues, I lower my hands from my ears. I dare to listen closer. Behind the sorrow and pain, I can hear something else. What is this? What is Link doing to me?

I can see it all again. The events that caused this pain in me. I see the rose eyes turn blue and back again. I see the black hair fade to blonde and back again. I see the eyes filled with hatred turn into eyes pleading for help and back again.

She keeps howling, the seemingly endless howl of torment has somehow morphed into a song. A song of great pain, but also something else. Something good. What good can pain cause? Nothing good can come from pain.

When I think I am going to go mad, Link stops. It's so abrupt and sudden I can still hear the echoes of her song fading. She looks at me, her eyes filled with unshed tears. The phoenix perches atop the grave, also giving its own cry. It is high and shrill, yet just like Link's howl it is like singing.

How can a simple howl and bird cry carry so much impact?

Link, whining lightly, crawls into my lap and curls up. I didn't notice I was sitting. I don't have the energy to push her off. Instead I put a hand on her back and lean on my other arm, heart still left pounding.

What is this girl doing to me? I have done all I can to forget the past, but she just keeps bringing it all back.

_How far do I have to run before I am free of you..._

_Rōzu._

-0-0-0-0-  
Link’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

I open my eyes slowly, feeling light-headed. My legs ache like I ran non-stop for a few hours. I yawn, stretching my front paws and finding I'm being held down by something. Blinking the remaining sleep away I find I'm on top of Sheik's chest, pinned down by his arm. Oddly we are in a grassy area underneath a cavern, a grave sits beside us with the phoenix on top.

“ **Awake at last?”**

I still feel bad for lying to Sheik, but the phoenix had requested I didn't say anything.

“ **You gave the fledgling quite a lot of trouble. You went mad and ran around like a pup, licking, panting and playing. It was fun to watch.”**

I tilt my head. The fire bird coos in a laugh.

“ **I'm sure the fledgling will tell you more once he wakes up.”**

I really need to find a way to ask him why he calls Sheik a fledgling.

“ **Here lies a creature. It once roamed the sky with grace and speed, a loyal human on its back. Its kind has gone extinct in this time. Unfortunate, I would have loved to meet this magnificent bird. The burial sites of the dead can tell a lot to one who is associated with death.”**

“ **The fledgling is stricken with nightmares.”**

I look at Sheik's face. He seems as stoic as he is awake, but I'm going to trust the Familiar. The only other person I've ever woken from a nightmare was Midna. 'Hey, Sheik, it's okay. It's just a dream, it can't hurt you.' I'm able to wiggle forward so I can sit on his chest instead of lying down. 'C'mon, wake up. And everyone says I'm a deep sleeper.' I pat his cheek to wake him.

His eyes snap open. I quickly notice how wet his eyes are. 'That bad, eh?' I jump off his chest as he sits up, putting a hand on his forehead.

“So I see you're normal again.”

'What do you mean?' I feign ignorance, tilting my head. I'm aware Navi is not around at the moment, letting me get away with the lie. Sheik doesn't know me that well yet.

“You suddenly began acting like a puppy, hyper, happy and very annoying. You began running around the island, at one point you began scratching at the base of the tower. After being a bother for a little bit, you seemed to focus on something the opposite side of the island. You ran, Navi and I followed you to a cave. I had to carry you through since there was a ledge too tall for you to get up. You lead us here to this grave and began to howl.”

Sheik pauses, taking a deep breath.

“What you were howling was unnerving. You had so much sorrow and pain in your voice it was starting to take a toll on me by the end. There was also something else in your voice but I didn't understand what it could be.”

He runs a finger over the phoenix's wing, who's chest feathers puff up in happiness. Just like Epona, seems he likes attention.

'Like a puppy...Why would that happen?'

“We think the aging spell affected your mind as well as your body. It might be because of your Triforce that it hasn't done anything until now.”

“Oh, you're both awake. Good,” Navi flies into view. “And I see you're normal again, Link. Did Sheik tell you what happened?”

'Yeah. Where were you?'

“I was seeing if there was a way to get back to land. These clouds go on forever and seemed to repel me when I got close. The only way back is the circle above the Death Mountain peak we came up from.”

'So we have to get back through there, but how?'

“I could carry you, but that would leave Sheik stranded.”

The phoenix spreads his wings and briefly grabs onto Sheik's shawl before flying towards the edge of the outcropping ahead. I see his and Sheik's eyes are locked. I smile, waiting patiently for whatever Sheik will say. “I think it's implying it can carry me.”

The phoenix flies back, feathers out in irritation. He looks Sheik dead in the eye. **“I am not an 'it', fledgling. Cub, inform him I am indeed male.”**

“I don't think he liked me calling him that,” Sheik mutters.

“ **Ah, well never mind then.”**

'Do you think he has a name?' I ask, wondering if the phoenix has one at all. Both Cerberus and Chimera called themselves what they were, but the Gryphons all had names.

“I'm not sure.”

“ **I have felt empty for a long time. I had known I had a human out there to call my Familiar, but never imagined I would find them. I have never given a name to myself.”**

'Maybe you should name him. He looks like he likes you a lot.'

Sheik pets the phoenix, who coos and leans into his hand. The Sheikah has a thoughtful look on his face. “A name would be good, but I'll first have to think of one. Well, if he thinks he can actually carry me, I suggest we head out. I think we've been here long enough.”

I agree. I would have liked to explore more, but we can't waste our time on it. Who knows what Zant is up to, and Ghirahim scares me. He has a big role to play in all of this, but what he is doing I haven't a clue.

My nerves are at an all-time high as we fly towards the hole in the clouds. I trust Navi, but with our new discovery of my condition I fear I might revert back into a puppy at any time. Something tells me this won't be the last time this happens.

“One odd thing that occurred when you were a puppy was what you responded to. You didn't pay any attention when we called you Link, but when Sheik let slip his nickname for you you instantly looked at him. For whatever reason you would behave when called Little Enigma.”

We are quiet until we go below the clouds and reach the peak. Looking up I stare in awe. The sky is completely clear. The clouds are only visible from above. What kind of magic could that even be?

“Let's go, we need to get to the centre of this old mountain. Let's just hope it's as dormant as I expect it to be.”


	12. The Gateway to the Soul

Chapter 10: The Gateway to the Soul

Near the base of Death Mountain is a tunnel entrance leading to Dodongo Cavern, an old Goron mine. Navi believes this will be our best shot at getting below the mountain’s core to find the Eye of Din. However we have run into a problem. While the entrance had been clear on our way up, coming back down we have found it caved in.

Sheik curses as he pulls off another boulder from the pile. I push away the smaller rocks, but this helps very little in the grand scheme of things. We’ve managed to make a small hole within the rocks, just barely big enough for me to fit through, but it’s going to take until nightfall for us to make room for Sheik.

As we work we chat idly, mostly about where to go once we get through. Navi told us the cavern has many corridors to confused intruders. She remembers them well, but figuring out which way will lead us deeper will be the challenge. At one point we come to the topic of the final Blessing, the Love of Nayru. Jikan never discovered more about it, passing away before she could finish. How will we find it? We have no idea where it could be or what it looks like.

The chances of just stumbling across it are slim to none. With luck Zelda will have found a possible lead by now. I know that is asking a lot of her, but I have faith she’ll figure it out.

Sheik rolls his shoulders when we’ve finally made enough room. I don’t want to wait around any longer, so I begin walking through the opening. Sheik still has to duck his head while Navi and the phoenix fly on ahead. Suddenly I’m hit by a gust of wind, pushing me into the cave on my stomach. I turn to growl at Sheik, but my eyes widen when the rocks around us fall. I go to get up when a rock lands on my tail, creating an audible snap. I howl, forced to sit unless I want to rip my tail off.

I look back at the pile of fallen rocks, a horrifying thought quickly crossing me. ‘Sheik?! Are you okay?’ I twist myself enough to paw at the rock trapping my tail.

“I’m fine.” I let out a sigh when I hear him. “Leg’s broken, but I’m fine. Just give me a second-shit!”

Navi pushes the rock off my tail and I scramble to a small opening in the pile. I see Sheik surrounded by four figures.

The phoenix somehow fits through the gap in the rocks, flying at the figures. His light lets me see they are demons, their skin ranging from white to storm grey. The phoenix spins in the air, a wave of fire circling him and Sheik. Sheik has his whip out, favouring his good leg. From the way he is positioned, he’s ready to escape.

One of the demons summons a shimmering silver spear, throwing it at the phoenix. He isn’t fast enough to dodge, the spear piercing the phoenix’s chest. He screeches, his body disintegrating into ash. My breath hitches. Not after everything he had done...

No one speaks, a dangerous silence making the air heavy. Then without any warning the figures fire magic at Sheik. I see him vanish, hearing him swear. Then he’s gone. I gulp, getting off the rock I was standing on. I hear the figures arguing as I turn to Navi. “At least Sheik escaped...”

‘Familiars are far too loyal,’ I sigh.

“We should go deeper. They might find us if we don’t move. Then it would be for nothing.”

I nod, walking away from the new cave-in into a large cavern. Six tunnels lead off into different directions, the floor is broken into sections with black stones below, three crumbled pillars stand in between as a way to cross to the center. A large Dodongo skull sits on the opposite wall, the jaw missing and cracks around the eyes.

‘Any idea where to start first?’

“We should go to the skull. Behind it is a tunnel leading down. It won’t take us to the core, but it’s the deepest part of the mines. Maybe by now tunnels have caved in, letting us get further.”

‘Okay, sounds like a plan.’

Before I take another step, I feel a chill as a giggle echoes through the cavern. A disembodied voice then speaks. “Well well, the little Hero Pup has finally arrived,” the voice is female and very shrill. It makes my ears hurt to listen to. “Lost your Sheikah friend? Shame, I was going to have fun with his bones after I captured you.”

I feel a presence behind me and turn, but find nothing. Then Navi lets out a cry as she is struck off my head, falling over the edge and onto the back stones below. The same moment my broken tail is grabbed roughly and I’m picked up. I don’t see who is holding me before they slam me into the floor.

-0-0-0-0-

I jump to my paws the moment I regain consciousness. This ends with blood rushing to my head forcing me to sit down. I wince when I feel my tail burn and turn my head, seeing it bent in two places. My attention is taken from it when a column of hot air explodes in front of me. I yelp and stumble back, aware of the multiple geysers spread across the cave I’m in. There is a single tunnel on the other side and I don’t see another soul in sight.

I’m not even held to the spot. I’m free to move as I like.

With no signs of whoever knocked me out, I make my way over to the tunnel. The geysers pose little threat, but I’m worried. I’ve been separated from Navi, _again_ , have no way of knowing if Sheik fully escaped, and have no hope of getting help from the phoenix now. If that woman shows up again I won’t stand a chance.

This is one bad excuse of being captured. I’ve been tossed in jails, chained up, tied up and pinned down. Here I’m just able to leave. Something in the back of my mind tells me to be even more cautious because of this. I listen and begin to tread lightly. Perhaps one of those demons caught me and will come back.

Thinking of the voice makes me shiver. It was so piercing. I’ll count my blessings if I never have to hear it again.

With little trouble, but a troubled mind, I come to the tunnel’s entrance. There is a glow in the distance, a familiar orange-red. Magma. The tunnel is short, leading to a small chamber with a pool of magma in the center. Unfortunately, there is no way out of here. All the walls save for the one I’m at are solid.

I can see one of them is cracked and crumbling, a sign of a possible way out, but as I am there’s no chance I’ll get through it. I keep my distance from the pool. I don’t want to tease magma again so soon.

An involuntary memory rises, but for once I am able to force back a panic attack. I need to stay focused. Around the others I can afford to break down, but not now. Not when they could all be captured like me and stuck somewhere else.

I lay down in one of the corners near the cracked wall, resting my head on my paws and idly examining my tail. I’ve broken it before and it will probably break again. Granted Midna forced me to the ground to heal it. I feel my eyes grow heavy but shake my head. This is no time to sleep. There may be nothing to do, but I need to stay awake. If I don’t I’ll only get into more trouble.

I flip onto my back, staring at the ceiling. There’s a hole above the pool, making me groan. Yet another exit I can’t use. Just my luck. I lightly kick the wall with my back paw then stand quickly, feeling the cave shake. With a burst of pent-up pressure, the magma blasts upwards, spraying the cave. I’m far enough away to avoid getting hurt, so I just watch it. It ends quickly enough along with the shaking. The hole is left scorched.

‘...What was the ceiling like in the last cave?’ I hadn’t looked up, so focused on the tunnel. So I return to the geyser cave, looking up to see a low ceiling with a couple holes. Underneath the sparse holes the geysers are covered in slabs of stone. I walk to one, putting a paw on it and looking upward. It looks like it leads to somewhere else, not just into the solid roof.

The slab begins to shake and I take my paw off, watching as the steam sends it up. It vanishes for a couple seconds before the steam stops and the slab falls back down. I step onto the slab, watching the other geysers as I wait. My mind begins to drift before I feel it rumble under me. I lower myself, my stomach sinking as the pressure sends me up.

I stumble off the slab, landing on my side. Other slabs and steam rise around me as I stand. I’m in a wide tunnel, light coming from either end. My tail wags instinctively and I cringe. I hold it still as I make my way down the tunnel.

A small part of me is disappointed it isn’t the chamber we entered, but I figured it wouldn’t be so easy. This cavern is smaller, mostly a thin walking space with rivers of magma on either side flowing from above. I feel my fur bristle as I walk on cautiously. Again the memory begins to rise, again I force it down.

Now at least I’m no longer stuck, just alone and useless.

A sudden chill makes me spin around. The chill passes and I’m left paranoid that I’m being followed. I don’t rule it out as I continue, my ears perked. Then I see a shadow pass around me.

I growl at the shadow. It stays in my peripheral vision and moves whenever I try to look at it. It hasn’t done anything to harm me. Yet. I can hardly focus with it around. Luckily there isn’t much to focus on, just a straight path through various tunnels and across magma pits.

_I will find a way to bite my own shadow, I swear to the Gods._

A rock falls in front of me, making me come out of my focus and look up. One of the demons is latched onto the roof, smirking at me.

I sprint down the tunnel as fast as I can. I can hear the demon behind me, cackling. Usually when I run from something, it taunts and distracts me. I’m more unnerved by the demon just laughing. I can feel the charge of magic in the air, urging me to move faster.

The corridor begins to slope downwards and I fear about losing my balance. I’m not known for my grace. I hear the laughter stop for a moment and my panic grows when a shadow appears under me, a grinning mouth clear to see. I jump to the side but feel a hand pin me down. I struggle to bite the hand as the demon picks me up, flinging me into a metal cage.

“Got the Hero,” the demon chuckles, poking my side. I try to bite, but he pulls away smirking. “Don’t know why you lot had such trouble.”

The four demons who attacked Sheik appear from the shadows, all wearing faces of annoyance at the demon holding me. “He had already fled.”

“Of course, I’ll let our Lord know that four of you failed to kill a Sheikah, failed to capture a pup, and failed to locate a Fairy. All you managed to do was kill a bird. I’m sure he’ll love you for that.”

The demon holding me laughs, entering a silver portal. When the feeling of falling into frozen water passes, we are left in yet another cavern. I’m getting very tired of seeing endless brown and magma. I’m dropped harshly and I growl at the demon. He just laughs and kicks me towards the magma, making my cage teeter on the edge. I slam my shoulder into the opposite wall, but at the same time he puts a foot on top of the cage.

“We should get out of here,” the four demons have followed us, all standing behind who seems to be the leader. “Our Lord demands we bring the Hero to him at once.”

“I know, but he also said to kill the Sheikah. I don’t know about you, but I hate loose ends.” A magical aura surrounds the cage, making me curl up tight. The demon attaches the cage to the ceiling with a chain.

Then all five demons vanish out of sight. I’m left as a shivering, useless pile of fur. The room they’ve brought me to is a large, square chamber, the bones of a large Dodongo littering the floor. A rusted box cart filled with old gems sits at the end of a strange, ground-bound ladder. The ladder stretches out of sight quickly from my angle. Other that a small space of solid rock, the whole chamber is filled with magma.

I have to wonder how many times in my life I will be held prisoner.

Without knowing where my friends are, I can’t risk thinking to them. If the demons hear they’ll know my sex. Something tells me I don’t want Ghirahim finding out. So instead of thinking, I begin to howl. With luck it will carry through the caverns just enough for them to find me. The cage is shaken, but I continue howling. I notice a shimmer and see the outline of a demon near the box cart. I see a silver fire form in their hand. I only howl in a higher pitch.

They can’t kill me. They can knock me out, but the moment I wake up I’ll only continue. I think they know this, as they’re not doing anything to shut me up other than shaking the cage.

If I’m going to be used as bait, you bet your ass I’m going to annoy the shit out of you.

I’m unsure how much time passes. It feels like forever by the time my throat is soar. Even then I keep howling, able to ignore the shaking cage and the demons threats of magic. By this point there’s a ring of magic surrounding the cage, a mixture of fire and lightning. It scares me to Din’s Hell and back, but somehow I don’t waver.

“Shut him up!” I’ve finally broken one of them, a dark-grey demon. She appears in front of the cage and glares at me, her hands covered in smokey-grey magic. “I will strangle you!”

“We can’t kill him,” the leader says, not appearing but I see his outline beside her. “Just calm down-”

“Fine! If we can’t kill him rip his tongue out! It’s not like he needs it.”

My howling finally cuts off when the cage opens and magic surrounds me. The female demon grabs me around my stomach, squeezing hard enough to wind me. I pant as the leader brings a chain to my muzzle. I take this opportunity to bite his hand. He swears, ripping me from the grey demon’s hands and holding me to his face. This only lets me bite down on his nose.

A violent shock of lightning makes me clench down on his nose. I feel blood enter my mouth before everything goes dark.

-0-0-0-0-  
Navi’s PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

_Deku Nuts, another dead end?_

Navi sighs in frustration, taking a moment to sit on a rock. Since waking up she’s had to traverse the tunnels on foot. Whatever had taken Link had broken her wings when she was struck away. It took at least an hour for her to get out of the obsidian-floored trap. None of the tunnels she used to know exist, they’re all caved in or have been changed. The demons must have made them after the Gorons left.

Navi reaches out to her left large wing, tutting as she traces the bend. It will take a day for it to heal, but she doesn’t have that kind of time. Sheik is missing, Link is missing, the phoenix is dead and if she is found she’ll most likely be killed.

 _Stupid demons, stupid caves, stupid wing._ She runs a hand through her hair. _Okay, Navi, stop acting like a child. You have to find them._

Navi stands on the rock when a faint howl is heard. She runs down the tunnel, ears perked and alert. She looks at her wings, knowing the only way she’ll find Link in time is to fly. With a sigh she flutters her wings, groaning as her broken wing burns her back. She’s able to lift off and follows the howls, her face growing more pale with each wing beat.

By the time she reaches the Dodongo skull, she collapses. Everything fades in and out, the pain in her wing enough to make her throw up. She wipes her arm across her mouth, groaning and looking up. The howls continue. _Buck up, Navi. Your kid needs you._ She forces herself to her feet, inhaling once before taking flight once more. She doesn’t make even a foot before she falls again.

Navi has long-since accepted her weaker energy. She has had two thousand years to deal with it. It never makes it any easier when her kids are in trouble and she can’t move.

A shadow falls over her. Navi sighs and turns over, gasping. Covered in ashes and sporting a scar across his chest is the phoenix. He lowers his head to her level, his wise eyes checking for any injuries. Navi tentatively holds out a hand and runs it across his beak, many questions going through her mind. She’ll save these for later. “We need to find Link. Just follow the howls.”

The phoenix nods, nudging his beak under Navi and tossing her on top of his head. She slides down to the base of his neck for a more secure place to sit, gripping his feathers. He takes off towards the howls at blinding speed, somehow so gentle he doesn’t hurt Navi’s wing.

 _What_ is _this bird?_

They come across many more dead ends until about an hour later, when they find a hole. The phoenix rolls up his wings and dives through. They come out to a series of carts and rails. When they do, however, the howls stop abruptly. Navi gulps, looking around at the various tunnels. She tries to trace Link’s aura, but her magic is nearly depleted.

Then a howl of pain is heard. The phoenix turns and takes a right, the glow of magma in the distance. He slows down near the end and lands, hiding in a cart full of gems. Navi’s fists clench. Two demons float above a magma pit, strapping a metal chain around Link’s muzzle. Navi can spot the traces of lightning over her fur. The demons throw Link into a metal cage attached to the ceiling. Then they vanish, but Navi can still sense their auras. At least she has enough magic to feel it at close-range.

Then, swiftly and quietly, the phoenix turns around and begins flying down the tunnels. _Where can he be taking_ _us? Link is back there. But I’m not fool enough to ignore the instincts of a bird such as this. Not like I have any say in the matter anyway._ So Navi sits quietly, contemplating plans of how to save Link this time.

-0-0-0-0-  
Sheik’s PoV  
-0-0-0-0-

The tunnels are dark, perfect for setting up traps. Rock traps, pit traps, magma traps. All around death will welcome those demons down this tunnel. Once Eien finds Link and we lure them this way.

I check the cart I fixed up. They’re all rusted and old, but this cart can still move. It will take us deeper into the mountain, hopefully closer to the core. Then we can find the Eye and get out of here.

It feels like we’ve spent months on this mountain.

Now all I have to do is wait for Eien. I trace my chest, where the spear had pierced Eien. I never knew a Familial bond was so strong so soon. It feels as if I’ve been with Eien my whole life. Like he’s family.

 _F_ _amily._ _Heh, Sonja’s going to kill me for vanishing on her._

A soft ember glow comes from a nearby tunnel and I lean off of the cart, smiling as Eien flies onto my arm. I’m quick to notice Navi sitting on his neck. “Good, he found you. Was Link with you?”

“No. I got knocked aside the moment we entered the cavern. Broke a major wing. How did you get in here, and how is the phoenix alive?”

“I’ll tell you once Link is safe. What’s happened to her?”

“Locked in a cage above a magma pit. The demons won’t kill her, I’m sure of it. They want her alive. They’re using her as bait for you.”

“Well let’s not keep them waiting. Eien, go back to Link and break her free. Bring her here.”

Navi hops onto my shoulder as Eien takes off, a loud screech echoing through the tunnels.

“Eien?”

“It roughly means ‘eternal flame’. I was going to spread his ashes when they burst into flame. From the fire he flew upwards, mostly unharmed. He has a small scar on his breast now, but he was born again. It certainly made up for the pain in my chest when he died.”

“Familial Bonds grow strong very quickly, although I never knew how quick.”

In the distance there is a loud explosion, making us look down the tunnel as it begins to glow. Then I gasp as magma begins to flow towards us, Eien just in front of it holding Link. ‘It wasn’t me!’

I jump into the cart as Eien drops Link in, pulling a nearby switch with my chain. The cart creates desperate sparks for several agonizing seconds before it begins to move. I groan and grab the side, feeling my stomach churn. Doing my best to ignore this, I turn to the back of the cart to see magma oozing from the walls and ceiling.

“What the Din’s Hell happened?!”

‘When the phoenix freed me the demons attacked us. He broke the chain muzzlin’ me so I was able to rip one of their throats out. In his pain, he began to pulse with magic. The magma pit I was above became unstable and the walls crumbled. Magma came pourin’ in, melted the four of them alive. Nasty smell, that. Luckily Eien grabbed me before I joined them,’ Link leans her paws over the front of the cart, her ears and tail pulled back.

I utter curses under my breath the cart barrels down a steep tunnel. My eyes widen when I see several carts lying on their sides on the track. Hastily I wrap my magic around them and force them to the sides. One half of a cart remains on the track and we crash into it. This both pushes it to the side and causes our cart to teeter on two wheels. I shove myself into the other side, luckily stabilizing it.

Our cart takes a sharp left and I feel my stomach drop. The tracks skirt along the edge of a ravine, a sharp drop into stalagmites at the bottom. The magma explodes into the ravine, shaking the entire cavern. I raise a shield above us as rocks fall from the ceiling.

A sudden blast above us makes Link growl as she looks over the edge. ‘Looks like one of the demons managed to escape.’

The demon rises just above our level with levitation, charging another spell at the railings ahead of us. I feel something at my side tug and I look down to see Link taking off one of my knives. She jumps onto the edge of the cart, somehow balancing perfectly. Then she leaps at the demon, so suddenly I can’t react and catch her. She lands on the demon’s shoulders, thrusting my knife through their eye. The demon screams, grabbing her and pinning her to the opposite side of the ravine with magic.

I throw a knife at the back of their neck. They turn, eyes gleaming with hatred. The magic surrounding Link vanishes and she falls. “Eien, get her!” I yell. Eien folds his wings to plummet downward, catching Link before she falls into the magma. Then a silver aura surrounds the both of them. The demon grabs Link by the ruff, looking between her and I.

“...Her? That Twili told our Lord the Hero was a male.”

‘Surprise,’ Link thinks, turning her neck and slashing the knife across the demon’s neck. Eien grabs Link as the demon lets her go. The demon falls towards a tall, sharp stalagmite head-first. With a sound sickening enough to make my stomach churn, I watch as the demon’s head explodes on contact, the remaining body sliding down the stalagmite only to stop short a few feet above the magma. Blood and guts cover the stalagmite, brain matter and bones scattered to the other stalagmites and rocks surrounding it. Then the entire body is swallowed by magma.

Eien puts Link in the cart then lands on my shoulder. Link pants, looking up at me. ‘That was messier than I intended.’

I look at her, completely dumbfounded. “Did that not bother you at all?”

She tilts her head, looking back over the cart side. I’m tempted to pull her in my lap and keep her there. ‘It was one of the nastier ways I’ve killed someone, but not the worst.’

Killed. She thinks that word so easily. She has a harder time saying magic. How can she brush off death so easily? I thought only cruel people didn’t care about killing others. Am I wrong thinking Link is a truly good person?

The cart turns into a tunnel and slams to a stop, jerking us all. Link jumps out, shaking her fur out. My mind feels numb as I get out as well. I watch her back as she walks down the tunnel, looking around at the walls. ‘At least we don’t have to worry about the demons anymore. I’m more concerned about what captured me. It might still be around. Navi, did you see what it was?’

“No, it knocked me out too quickly.”

When Eien brought her to us, she mentioned the other three demons melting in the magma. It had been in passing, a casual tone. I understand it was her or them, but is she really so quick to forget lives that have ended?

Eien nudges me with his head, I rub his feathers absently as I watch Link’s back.

When we were in Jabu-Jabu’s Temple, it took her only seconds to kill my clone. I hesitated and she was _confused_ by it. She didn’t get that killing something that looked human was difficult for me.

_There’s more to it than that._

I push this thought aside and focus on Link again. She kills without a second of doubt or guilt afterwards. This would be different if it were monsters, but these are _people_ she so calmly says died. People who had friends and family. They’re our enemy, but their deaths shouldn’t be forgotten so soon.

‘Sheik, are you okay?’ I jump as Link sits in front of me. ‘You seem distracted.’

I’ll confront her later. “I’m fine.”

‘...Okay, this must be another past thing. Let’s keep movin’, then,’ she smiles up at me, turning and taking lead again. We come into a chamber, half of it is filled with magma. Within the magma are several chunks of rocks, all fallen from the ceiling. At the back wall is a cage of magic, solid red with traces of amber. Surrounding this are stalactites, each magically enhanced to be near indestructible.

How do I know this?

“I’ll go get it, you guys be on the lookout,” I say, jumping onto the closest rock chunk. Using them to cross I get underneath the cage when I hear an explosion behind me. I look back to see our exit cave in, almost crushing Link in the process. She backs up, facing the rocks with her ears flat.

‘Again, not my fault.’

_Great, more digging to do._

I roll my eyes and climb up the wall to the cage. As I get closer I feel my heart pounding, although I’m not sure why. When I become parallel to the cage, I pull out my chain-whip and wrap it around a stalactite. A surge of magic pours into my arm, making me grunt. My hand burns, then my arm and shoulder. The right half of my body begins to smoke as I try to pull back.

I retaliate against the magic with my own, my crimson magic mixing with the gold feeding into me. This display causes a cloud of smoke to surround me. However, it doesn’t choke me or sting my eyes. In fact, I can feel my magic recharging. I get the urge to pull on my chain, so I follow through. There’s a crash and the smoke dissipates, revealing a shimmering, spherical ball of light. I reach out to it and find, to top off my surprises of the day, it floats towards me.

When I hold the Eye of Din, I just stare at it. It feels like glass, smooth and warm. The outer shell is a deep red, with a scar-like amber pupil running down virtually. Within the shell is a burning fire, the intensity probably as extreme as the sun itself. My hand fills with pins and needles as I jump down to a rock slab. I smirk at Link, who wags her tail happily.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Before I can make it back to them, the cavern begins to shake. The ceiling and walls begin to fall apart again, the cracks letting magma in. I groan, grown sick and tired of seeing so much magma. Underneath me the magma begins to bubble.

‘Sheik, stay where you are!’ Link mind-yells, leaping across rock chunks towards me.

“What are you planning?”

‘Just trust me!’ Link lands next to me and pushes herself to the floor. ‘Brace yourself.’

The chunk rises with a great burst of pressure, the geyser under us bringing us up towards the ceiling. I expect to greet it with death, but find a hole. We rise through it and come to another series of tunnels. The magma-filled cart tunnels. The chunk of rock falls on top of the remaining magma, picking up speed as we skid through the tunnels. “Eien, try to find an exit.”

He nods and quickly disappears ahead. In a matter of seconds he returns and lands on my shoulder, using his wing to point to the right path of three tunnels. I push us towards it with my magic, feeling the Eye pulse under my arm. I smile at Eien as we come into sight of an exit, the night sky greeting us. I pick up Link as we draw near. The momentum sends the chunk airborne and I jump off it, landing on a hill top. The lava runs down the side of the mountain as we get a moment to rest.

‘Tell Eien he’s amazin’.’

“Link thinks you’re amazing, Eien.”

The phoenix puffs out his chest proudly. I smile at him before raising the Eye in front of me. I stare at it for a moment before storing it in my bag and turning to Kakariko. “Let’s get to the ranch. We can rest there then go back to the Castle.”

‘Sleep sounds great.’

-0-0-0-0-

Walking back into the destroyed field, I glance down at Link beside me. She has a hop in her step. I almost feel bad, what I’m about to bring up will most likely ruin her mood.

“Link, how do you move on from killing others so easily?”

She pauses for a moment, her ears flat. She keeps moving after a bit and doesn’t look at me. ‘When somethin’ still needs to be done, you gotta focus. In the heat of the moment, I forget. I forget everythin’ else around me and concentrate on stayin’ alive. After I’ll let myself mourn. In a fight, there’s no time to mourn.’

“Do you mourn the demons you killed?”

‘Not as much as a friend, but yes. They have to follow orders, just like I do. Our orders conflict, so one of us has to die. Hyrule needs me, so I can’t afford to die yet. Maybe one day, when the kingdom no longer needs me, I can fall in battle knowing Hyrule is safe. I couldn’t die during the Twilight and I can’t die now.’

Well, that’s a valid reason to kill, but I’m still unsure how she seems so unfazed by it. In my time alive, only the worst kind of people are unfazed by killing. Link isn’t the worst kind of person.

“So you mourn them, but how are you so unaffected by it? I’ve seen people die, but not quite like what happened in the ravine.”

‘Sheik, I’m gunna tell ya the biggest secret in all the worlds,’ Link stops walking. I crouch in front of her, waiting patiently as she hesitates. ‘Killing is...easy. It is perhaps the easiest thing to do in the entire kingdom. People made of flesh are so...fragile. Run a sword through someone’s stomach, they die. Shoot an arrow into someone’s heart, they die. Bludgeon someone with a blunt object, their bones shatter and _then_ they die. Be it animal, monster or human, killing them is easy.’

‘The more you kill, the easier it becomes. The easier it becomes, the harder it is to feel regret. The less regret, the less guilt. The less guilt, the more you kill. It’s an endless cycle. You kill enough, spill enough blood, you grow desensitized to it. You learn to accept it for what it is and move on.’

Link looks me in the eye, her eyes shimmering with tears. ‘People like you, who haven’t learned this secret, are lucky, Sheik. The soldiers of Hyrule, they only kill monsters who attack the farm lands. Normal citizens never kill. You’ve killed, obviously, but you still don’t know the secret.’

‘I’m the only person alive who knows the secret. Although, Navi must know as well.’ We turn our heads to Navi, who is sleeping on Link’s back. Her wing is slowly regrowing. ‘To get to where I am today, to be alive standing here, I had to end so many lives. The majority were nasty monsters tryin’ to kill me and others. A good hundred or so were bandits attackin’ me and caravans. And I’ve had to end countless innocent lives. The Twili were turned into mindless creatures by Zant’s magic and sent out to kill Midna and me. We had to kill them to free them of their fate.’

‘In the end, I killed as many as I saved protecting Hyrule.’

I gently pick Link up and hug her, mindful of Navi. This surprises Link and she shifts her head a bit on my shoulder. “I never realized how much you sacrificed for all of us. When I heard about you, everyone just sang praise about you defeating Ganondorf. No one ever talks about what you had to go through before all that. Link,” I hold her so she is sitting in my arms facing me, “thank you for saving us all.”

Link is silent. After a soft yipping sound, she buries her face into my neck. I stand and walk towards the ranch. It’s been a long day. I run my hand down Link’s back, hearing her fall asleep in my arms.

Tomorrow we make our way back to Hyrule Castle. We’ll get any information from Zelda that we can and then Link will be normal again. Once that is complete, I must leave. I’ve grown too close to these people. The closer you get to others, the more they can hurt you. I can’t let myself become that vulnerable again. I can trust only one person in Hyrule.

Involuntarily, two pairs of eyes float in my mind. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of red. Then their faces appear. One pale, the other tan. Then their hair. One golden, the other black. One smiles, the other sneers. The words ‘thank you’, the words ‘I hate you.’

If I stay with Link, she’ll only bring back more of these memories. So I must become a shadow again and travel.

Link won’t need me anymore and I know she’ll ask about the Sage of Shadow. They have traditionally been Sheikah. She’ll ask where the Sheikah are, she’ll ask about my past. That can’t happen. I’ll have to lie to her, tell her the Sheikah are constantly on the move like I am. We are shadows, we must remain shadows.

Link mustn't find the Sheikah.

Link mustn’t find...

_I can’t let her find Rōzu._


	13. The Final Blessing

Chapter 11: The Final Blessing

-0-0-0-0-  
Hyrule Castle  
-0-0-0-0-

I hold my hand in front of the pot, my brow sweating. My magic surrounds the pot, making it glow, but just like the others the clay shatters and the dirt-turned-ash spills onto my desk. With a frustrated sigh I push the latest failure into the growing waste beside me. I run my hand through my hair, just about ready to tare it out.

I have had no luck finding out where the Heart could be. Only Jikan's notes hold the knowledge of the Blessing and they are incomplete. It must have been a sad day for her when she knew she couldn't finish the research.

So I've been trying to teach myself ageing magic instead. Unfortunately there aren't any books on this kind of magic. I've learned spells by practice before, but I'm aware these are some of the most complex spells in history.

Perhaps my magic is preventing my progress, as well. Many in Hyrule believe my magic to be defensive and supportive, shields and healing, but that is not the case, as my father and magic tutors quickly learned. I can learn the basic spells of all magical schools, but I excel at offensive and spiritual magic.

 _So this is it. I can’t locate the Heart and I can’t age Link back up myself._ _I’ll fail Hyrule again._

“Are you done hating yourself?” Midna stands in front of the door suddenly, smirking.

“Weren’t you helping Link?”

“Yes, but I needed to come back. We found the Spirit of Farore, they were off to get the Eye and we discovered this.” She tosses an old book onto my desk. “We found it in the sky.”

“So it is possible to get there?” I ask, turning the book in my hands. How are the words still clear? Unfortunately I can’t understand them, so they aren’t Olde Hylian.

“Zelda, do you remember the name Ghirahim?”

I tense at the name, for reasons obvious to me by now. The same reaction upon hearing Ganondorf and Vaati. Another enemy from my past. How many will Link and I encounter in our many lives?

“It is familiar, yes.”

“Well, that’s the name of the Demon we’re up against. He lured us to the sky and attacked us there alongside this...creature. It felt dangerous and moved wildly. I don’t think it has basic intelligence, but it isn’t to be underestimated.”

“He’s who Zant is working under, isn’t he?”

“Most likely.”

“Ghirahim is a dangerous man. I’ve no doubt he’s the one who reduced Link’s age. We’ll need to be watchful of him. Is there anything else?”

“Link found your graves from the past. It shook her a little.”

I can only imagine.

“Any luck on your end?”

She can tell I’ve been trying to stall a little.

“I don’t know where the Heart is. I tried another method, but it didn’t work out,” I look at the ashes around my desk. “I’m not sure what else I can do.”

“Can’t you talk to one of your past selves like Link?”

“We only get specific memories, Midna. The only reason Link has spoken to the Hero of Time is because he’s a Sage, a powerful one if he can contact her in her sleep. I can’t just talk to a past life.”

“Then talk to your Goddess.”

“You’re joking.”

“Am not. Surly if anybody knows about the Heart it’s her. She _made_ it for Lord’s sake.”

The only way to speak to Nayru directly is if I almost kill myself. However, it is the only solution that could possibly work. I only held it off for so long because I do not like the thought of almost being dead.

I’ve been there already, it’s unpleasant.

“Very well. You’ll have to help me,” I say, pulling out a silver vile from my drawer. “Before you ask, I needed something to protect me before I learned to control my magic.”

“Makes sense. You Light Dwellers squabble over the throne more than we do.”

“No assassins in the Twilight Realm?”

“None alive. They weren’t very good assassins.”

I smile lightly, sitting on my bed. Midna sits beside me, leaning back on her palms. “Ten minutes will be enough time. Nayru will heal me fully, but I might be dying too quickly.”

“I'll keep you alive, don't worry.”

I drink, my eyes open in the Golden Realm before I even blink. I stand in the flowers, seeing my Goddess standing before me. Even after all the time I spent with her, she still manages to astonish me with her presence.

“Zelda, why did you poison yourself?”

Unlike her younger sister, Nayru does not need to watch over her Champion every moment of every day.

“I needed to speak to you about your Golden Blessing. Jikan’s notes are unfinished and I have no leads.”

Nayru looks away, shame crossing her face. “Jikan’s notes are unfinished because I never completed my portion of the spell. I was still very young then. I liked to perfect my crafts. Farore finished her Blessing in a week, Din took a day. By the time I was almost done the High Council discovered our plan. They hid my sisters Blessings out of their sight and made me destroy mine.”

“Is there any way you could complete it now?”

“It would be difficult. If I try to create it here the other Gods will know instantly.”

“If you can’t complete it, could you teach me an age spell?”

Maybe she can help me bypass my magic block.

“I will not do so. Age spells are forbidden in the eyes of the Gods, as it is a mockery to the natural order of life. I won’t allow you to suffer because I failed...Zelda, I know a way I can complete my Blessing, but you will have to hike to the tallest point of Mount Snowpeak. It is so isolated that the Gods tend not to watch over it. When you are up there I can lead you to me. Meet me there tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Nayru.”

-0-0-0-0-  
Link's Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

I awaken in Sheik's arms with him dashing through the trees. My throat feels tight and my senses are unfocused. I blink and shift my head a little, letting out a weak whimper. Sheik jerks when he hears it and speeds up, landing on solid ground and putting me down in his lap. He lifts my head up by the chin and rubs his hand along my throat. A cool, soothing magic enters through my skin and reduces the swelling. My eyes widen and I breathe in greedily, confused why I was suffering from something poisonous.

“Thank Nayru, are you okay?” Sheik asks, holding me in front of his face.

'I think so. What happened?'

“You've been Enigma for four hours. We just got to the poison fog when you just ran straight in.”

'Thanks for savin' me. Why would Enigma run into it? She's an animal, she'd have the instincts to stay away from funny smellin' fog, wouldn't she?'

“She's not you, Link. She's also a puppy, not as clever as a dog,” Navi says.

'True.'

Enigma is a strange creature. It's also concerning that she's lasted longer this time. If this isn't cured will I be completely taken over by her mind? I shiver at the thought. Sheik seems to sense my thoughts and rubs my ear, placing me on his shoulder.

So we continue, my concerns melting away and my tail wagging when I catch sight of the path leading to Ordon. It's been a long time since I visited my old home. Once this all blows over I think I'll spend some time here. I prefer the quiet forest to the noisy city.

'I used to walk through these woods every night when I grew up,' I think, chuckling. 'I'd grab a torch and the current wooden sword Rusl made me and explore. The amount of times I got back to the village hurt or covered in twigs and mud made Uli so mad. She swears she has early grey hairs all because of me. I was a hard kid to raise.'

“I was, too,” Sheik says, smirking. I don't find that too surprising, actually. “Always full of energy and pretty impatient.”

'What was the worst thing you ever did?'

“My friends and I dared each other to hunt down a boar that had been making travelling difficult. My friend Naoko accidentally startled it when I was right behind it. I threw myself on top of it to avoid getting trampled, but this made it angrier. It began to run through our home and made a huge mess of stalls and houses. We all got a good smack across the head and sent to work in the stables for a month. My cousin still teases me about it.”

'I once brought Ilia with me on a walk. We didn't go far, only to Faron's Spring, but we didn't realize there was a bear in the area. Bears aren't normally a big deal, but this one had a couple of cubs. So we see the cubs come out of the bush and, being stupid kids, we decided to play with them. Then mama showed up. The cubs ran behind her as she roared and I was shielding Ilia with a stick in my hand. The bear swung her paw and I pushed Ilia out of the way, earning a good whack to my side. I have a really faint scar from it. I was knocked out by a rock and when I woke up, the bear was gone and Ilia was bleeding in the water.' I look down at the ground, shuttering as I remember Ilia motionless in the water, injuries all over her body. That incident was so similar to the Bulblin attack. 'That was the last time I brought Ilia along in anything I did. She still has the scars on her body, but the worst of them are hidden by her clothes. She never blamed me for what happened, but I always feel guilt whenever I think about it.'

We were only six and five when that happened. Bo forbade me from going near Ilia for four months, making the both of us miserable. I knew I deserved it. Even after the four months were up, I avoided Ilia because I thought she would hate me.

Turns out, it will do a lot more than an accident to make Ilia hate me.

“So even back then trouble was attracted to you,” Sheik says lightly, running a hand over my head. “I got into more trouble as I grew up, nothing as big as the boar incident, though. I would drive my Masters up the wall.”

'Masters?' I ask, tilting my head. Sheik bites his lip, clearly thinking a verity of curses in his head. 'You were a servant?'

“Not serving masters, learning Masters. That's what Sheikah called our instructors out of respect.”

There is a great bitterness in his voice on this topic. They must be a reason why Sheik is so reluctant to talk about his past. There seems to be more to it all, but I don’t want to push him. I know he’ll only push back.

'Did you hate all of them?'

He is quiet for a few moments, contemplation in his eyes. Then he shakes his head. “I hated most of them, they were nasty and unhelpful, but there were a couple I liked. I really liked my personal Master; all Sheikah learning the arts of combat get one. He was like a father to me. He treated me with respect and taught me everything I know.”

‘You must miss him.’

“I do, but I can’t let him see who I’ve become. I’m not proud of who I am.”

_...I am._

-0-0-0-0-  
Hyrule Castle  
-0-0-0-0-

How he wishes he can just kill the Princess at this moment for all the strife she and her Hero caused. Alas, he knows the Gods are watching him closely for any hint of malice. If he betrays this second chance, he will rot in Purgatory for eternity with his name disappearing from history once more.

Vaati is a proud Sorcerer. As such, he hates how his name has been wiped from the history of Hyrule. If he is to be on this planet again, he will ensure his image is remembered. Saving Hyrule and writing the events will do more than enough to make the world remember. Nothing short of a mass flood will wipe him from memory.

However, what Vaati hates even more than being forgotten is asking for help from his lesser enemies. Shadow has no such quarrel, he seems to enjoy spending time with these incarnations even if it is only to drive them mad. Vaati can't stand being in the same proximity of either of them, so has occupied the unused dungeons.

The Goddesses only gave minimal information on his part in this kingdom. He doesn't know what he is making, all he knows are the obscure ingredients. This makes the entire experience even more frustrating. He knows he might have to ask the Princess for help, which makes him want to shoot himself with a crossbow.

“Hey.” If Vaati was a lesser man he might have jumped at Shadow's sudden appearance. As it is, he glares at Shadow as he lays on the bed on his stomach, head in his fists as he kicks his back legs. And of course he wears that infuriating, immature smirk. “Done sulking, yet?”

“I was thinking, not sulking.”

“Sure,” Shadow's smirk grew. “The Princess is leavin' the Castle for a few days. She's goin' to the top of Snowpeak.”

“Why is this a concern of mine? The further away she is the better.”

“She's goin' up there to speak with someone important,” Shadow flips onto his back, his legs leaning on the dungeon wall.

“In the middle of an icy wasteland?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“I thought it wasn't your concern.”

Only Shadow can hold a goofy grin while an angry Sorcerer summons a tempest of wind inside a small dungeon. Such a fact has always irritated Vaati. He swiftly lets his rage go, knowing it will only fuel Shadow's annoying jests. “What is the Princess doing leaving the Castle? I feel like this is the perfect time to remain here and focus on training her army, not gallivanting to a wasteland of snow to meet a stranger.”

“Well for one it's not much of an army. A lot of the soldiers are from when her father was alive and they weren't properly trained 'cause it was a peaceful time. Because of that the new soldiers can't be trained as well. I think only one guy in that entire army is capable of combat, the angry black-haired dude. Of course, she now has access to an army of Stalfos, so that kinda solves one problem. Secondly, she's not meeting a stranger. She's meeting her Goddess.”

Vaati looks sharply at him, trying to find any hints of lies. Of course there aren't any, Shadow is the one person he trusts. Enraging, smug, arrogant, and a prankster, but Shadow is possibly the best spy to ever exist. His ability to morph into the Dark World at will makes him perfect for gathering information such as this.

“She's goin' to get the last Blessing needed to cure the Hero. I think this is the prime time to go speak to her yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“Vaati,” Shadow sits properly, his smirk faltering. “We need more information to go on. So far we've collected most of the ingredients, powdered diamonds, phantom essence and giant fish tooth,” he gestures to the table with said ingredients sitting on top. “We need to know what it is we're making. This is the only time it will work.”

“Why must I go? Can't you go yourself?”

“I ain't good with words,” Shadow shrugs, half-joking but also serious. “You're the brains, I'm the messenger.”

There is silence.

“I don't care about bein' remembered, Vaati. I just don't want be sealed in purgatory again.” Both of their eyes darken at the memories. Centuries on top of centuries being trapped together between death and the mortal realm. “I just want to finally get to Din's Hell.”

“I can't promise anything, but I will speak to her. Keep the dungeons clean, ensure no one enters, and if they try; just knock them out. No fancy magic, no teasing, just finish the fight quickly. We can't risk any of this being tampered with.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, _mother_ ,” Shadow rolls his eyes, his normal smirk returning. “I'll keep the dungeon nice and tidy for when you come home.”

“This isn't our home, Shadow.”

“It could be.”

“You really think if we survive this we'll stay? I'd rather not.”

“Alright, I see you need time to mull it over. Now go talk to the Princess before she leaves. She's got a day to speak to Nayru.”

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?!”

“Excuse me?” Princess Zelda stares down at Vaati from her black-coated, black-maned stallion. Traditions seem to have changed since Vaati was first around, as the stallion isn't wearing any fancy cloths or jewelry. The massive Shire only wears a silver and purple saddle. Vaati's sure most royalty favour the pure-white breeds as well. They look more regal that way.

Most citizens also seem to find dark colours intimating and associate them with evil magic. What fools. Magic itself is never evil, it is the wielders who are evil. The Spectrum Scale of Magic reveals as much. Most thought the Black Spectrum was used by evil, corrupt Mages and Warlocks, while the White Spectrum was used by Princesses and Heroes. So foolish. Didn't they realize that both ends of the Spectrum were most dangerous? The difference between Dark and Light magic is superficial, both sides are powerful enough to destroy lives.

Of course common folk who possess no such magic would be so narrow-minded towards such a gift.

Vaati shakes his head, angry at himself for letting his thoughts wander.

“I wish to accompany you to Snowpeak. I understand you are going to meet up with your Goddess?”

“Why should I allow you to come?”

“I won't harm the Goddess. Frankly, she's too powerful for me to battle, even in her mortal form. I just want to ask her some questions about my mission. It is to help you, after all.”

The Princess sighs, clearly not wishing to waste time arguing. “Very well. Get on.”

Vaati smirks, climbing behind her. When he tries to wrap an arm around her waste, she swiftly slaps his arm away with a magic-covered hand. “Don't like being touched?” he smirks, securing himself to the saddle through magic instead. Honestly, how did non-Mages manage?

“No.”

“Surly you allow your Hero to touch you whenever you meet.”

“Do you honestly believe those rumours my servants spread?”

“It just makes sense. The Princess and the Hero, bound together for eternity. Sounds like a perfect pair to me.”

“Not in this lifetime.”

“Not into girls?”

If the Princess is surprised Vaati knows, she doesn't show it. Instead her shoulders become rigid before she speaks. “I have no interest in falling in love. It would distract me from protecting my Kingdom.”

“Are you sure the Hero doesn't love you?”

“Yes.”

“Mind giving a reason?” He asks after a few moments of silence. Now he understands why Shadow likes to torment the Hero.

“Link has the same mindset as I do. We need to protect Hyrule right now. She may change her mind, but as of now that is her top priority as well.”

“Why can't you change your mind?”

The Princess doesn't reply, instead she cuts their chatter short with a harsh glare. Vaati shrugs and slips into silence, wondering what the Princess is hiding and why she's hiding it.

_Seems like a lot of future hassle for no reason._

It takes them nearly an hour to reach the bridge above Lake Hylia. Vaati was told of the way down by Shadow, but he will not use a stupid bird to get down there. He has his dignity to keep intact. So he steps onto the ledge of the bridge and teleports to the nearest cliff.

“What happened to all your Mages?” Vaati asks once they reach the lake.

“Most Hyrulians aren’t born with the natural ability of magic. Most don’t bother with the time, effort and discipline. The only Hyrulians patient enough are all the Castle healers.”

“I don’t mean Hyrulians, I mean the _Hylians._ When I tried to kill you the first time, Hylians were everywhere, as well as the second time. What happened?”

“No one in this time knows. The Hylians all vanished during the last migration. Sometimes I suspect they took the history with them, to know even less about them. For years many people thought they were myths, at least before Link and my mother.”

“Not including yourself?”

“I’m only half-Hylian. Link is a full Hylian, as was my mother.”

“Maybe you should think about finding them? This will be a hard battle to win if we can't use magic but our enemy can.”

“I don't want to waste time looking for people who may not exist anymore.”

_I never expected a Princess to be so pessimistic. They're always so cheery. Of course, they were younger._

They continue up towards Zora Domain in silence. Vaati hates silence, it allows his mind to wander. And his minder wanders to meeting the Goddess. He won't lie, he is afraid of the Gods, but then what sane person isn't? He's afraid he'll be sealed again, even if he knows that won't happen unless his part is complete; be it in failure or victory.

_If I do fail, just kill me._

They finally arrive at the Domain, where everything is still and quiet. The only people up are the Guards, who bow to the Princess as they approach. “Princess Zelda, welcome. Is everything alright?”

“We are going to Snowpeak for a mission. Is everything fine here? It’s very quiet.”

“Most of the Zora are currently at Lord Jabu-Jabu’s lake. It is safer for us all if we are watching over him and he is watching over us. Do you need any advice on going up Snowpeak? It is very harsh, especially this time of year.”

“We will be fine, thank you.”

“Have a safe mission,” the Zora Guards unblock the way to the mountain with a bow.

Vaati rolls his eyes and strolls past. Finally they can continue. They leave the icy tunnel and walk into an icy wasteland. They climb down the series of rocks to get to a frozen lake, a roaring blizzard waiting for them on the other side. The blizzard is controlled by some sort of magic, as Vaati notices it appears almost like a dome. He can see the mountain peaks are untouched by the raging wind and snow.

The Princess lays her palm flat and summons a golden flame, burning away some of the bitter cold as they walk across the lake. Vaati is almost surprised at how strong her magic is, but then again she is a Hylian blessed with Wisdom. He just wonders how much of that power is her and how much is the Triforce.

When they reach the blizzard, it does all it can to force them back. Vaati smirks, not even having to lift his arms to force the wind to listen to him. His eyes flash and a sphere of calm wind surrounds them, not even bending to the harsh blizzard.

“Were you born gifted, Princess, or did you struggle to learn your magic?”

“Some say I was gifted, but power doesn’t mean anything when you can’t control it. It took me until I was fifteen to fully control my magic. I’ve spent the last couple years building on the strength of it.”

_Power doesn’t mean anything when you can’t control it. She even sounds like a Goddess. I wonder if she knows her true origin? Probably not. That part of history was wiped along with the sky city._

“Were you gifted, Vaati?”

“No, I wasn’t. I had to work myself to the bone to use magic. It didn’t come easily to me until I physically did something about it.”

“Was this the beginning of your downfall?”

“Yes. I was obsessed with power so I sought to make myself the strongest Mage of all time. That led me to Hyrule where I was going to take over with a divine power.”

The Princess nods a little, her expression blank. “I wonder if it’s possible for someone to seek power to help others, not themselves.”

_I doubt it. Mortals are weak and corrupt when it comes to power._

They continue their trek in silence. As they progress the blizzard becomes harsher and louder, causing even Vaati’s magic to falter a little. He doesn’t have time to think on this when the Princess stops suddenly, putting her arm out in front of him. He’s about to snap at her when he notices a small, black glob in the snow, just outside their safe sphere.

The glob pulsates slowly, almost like a heartbeat. The Princess steps closer, using her magic to pick it up and examine it. The blob stretches, stuck completely to the snow. Then thin tendrils begin to wiggle out of it, trying to reach her. She puts it at a fair distance from her and looks up, squinting at the blizzard.

“There might be a Twilight Messenger up ahead. Stay alert,” she places the glob back on the snow. They walk around it and continue, their ears perked. They don’t go far until they find another glob, a bigger one with messy runes across its surface. Further along they find more, each bigger than the last.

They at last make it through the blizzard, but are forced to stop when the path in front of them is blocked by a huge, motionless blob of sludge. Smaller pools surround it and globs fall off its body. It’s shapeless, falling apart slowly, and almost appears to be holding something.

The glob then opens a hole near the top and let’s out a garbled roar. The Princess coats her hands in flames and Vaati summons a tornado to lift him off the ground. The glob runs at them, surprisingly fast, and swings an arm at them. They both dodge it as it slams into the ground, spreading the sludge further down the mountain. The Princess recovers from her dodge and coats the creature in fire.

A plume of toxic smoke falls around them, forcing the Princess to stop her spell. Vaati scowls and blows the smoke away, jumping back when the beast attacks. Its arm swings back at him, forcing him to duck. The smallest amount of the sludge falls onto his arm, burning through his clothes and into his skin in seconds. He grunts, blasting the toxic sludge away with a blast of air.

The Princess gets behind the creature and extends her magic to wrap around its torso. It sinks into the ground to escape it, rising behind the Princess. She teleports away from its strike, appearing by Vaati’s side. He summons a sphere of wind to surround the beast, forming ice shards to slice at its hide. This forces the creature still, if only for a moment. The Princess quickly wraps her magic around it, forming glowing chains that pin it to the snow.

Vaati raises an arm, making sure the gale is still trapping the beast as he creates a large ice spike. He aims it at the blob and sends it like a bolt, piercing it through the creature’s back. The creature is still for a moment, then melts out of all the magic pinning it down. It rises before Vaati and strikes him viciously, sending him about a kilometre away back in the blizzard. His side and stomach are instantly covered in boils and burning away, the toxicity of the strike suffocating him. He tries to get it off, but it begins to harden to his skin making it impossible.

He grunts and stands, looking around and trying to find the way he was thrown. He turns in small circles, knowing he has little hope of finding the Princess before she’s struck as well.

Then he sees a figure in the blizzard walking towards him. It is large, making him attack it with a gust. It just pushes the wind aside as it walks to him. Then it walks into his view, making his eyes grow wide. It has the outline of the Princess, but is made of the sludge. Toxic smoke is formed along its arms, spreading towards him. He creates a sphere of wind, but the smoke breaks through and wraps around his head, flowing through his mouth and nose. It slowly chokes him as it sinks down into his lungs. His vision blurs and he doesn’t feel himself hit the snow.

Then there’s a bright flash. It illuminates the night and chases away the blizzard. The smoke clears from his lungs entirely and he looks up to see the Princess on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Remnants of the sludge cover her red body. She looks more like a burned corpse than a living person now. She clenches her fist, which is glowing with her Triforce, and struggles to her feet.

She stumbles to Vaati and offers a hand, which feels like leather when he takes it. He cringes and looks away at the empty icy plain. In the distance he can see a large creature, hunched over with similar, smaller creature in its arms. It, too, has remains of the sludge on its body. It looks like patches of fur remain on its body, but most of it has been burned away.

“What happened?” Vaati continues to stare at anything other than the Princess. She’s rolling her eyes with flames covering her arms to keep herself warm.

“I had the _bright_ idea to get onto the massive sludge monster and utilize my Triforce to try and purify it. It worked, but I was then covered in it. It took complete control over my mind and body, leaving me numb as I tried to kill you. It seems to have a mind of its own, whatever it is. It also took over those two,” she looks back at the creatures. “They’re alive, barely. But now I certainly understand why the Hero of Time told Link about the threat. If only a divine power can defeat it then the Sages are our only hope.”

“So what now? Are you going to meet your Goddess looking like a corpse?”

“I don’t know if we can pass that.” The massive sea of sludge still exists. “And I don’t have the strength to get rid of all of it.”

“Is there any way to bring your Goddess to us?”

Suddenly a blue cloak surrounds the Princess, hiding any burned skin and letting her stop her spell. “I should have come sooner, but if I stopped the Blessing would have failed.” The Goddess of Wisdom is everything Vaati had imagined, tall, slender and a lot of blue. Long blue hair, light blue eyes and a flowing blue dress. He suddenly feels very nervous and now avoids looking at the Goddess.

“What is all that?” the Princess asks, unflinchingly walking up to her Goddess.

“The weapon Ghirahim plans to use. While he is building his army, he is allowing this to infest the mountain and slowly reach the rest of the kingdom. With the speed it is going it will reach the Castle by mid-winter.”

“So we have two months,” the Princess begins to pace.

“You’ll need to act quickly,” the Goddess holds out a sphere of crystal, the surface flowing like water with a white glow in the center. “And cure the Hero of her curse. The spell will take a night to turn her back, but she’ll be able to continue her search afterwards.”

“Thank you,” the Princess bows.

“Goddess,” Vaati finally musters the courage to walk to the Goddess. It falters for a moment when she looks at him. “What are Shadow and I making? What potion or spell are we creating that will aid Hyrule?”

“Your spell will create a portal that leads directly to Ghirahim’s castle. When his army is at your gates, you can send someone through to attack the castle and destroy it. It is critical that you protect the ingredients from harm. This will be the only advantage we have.”

Vaati can feel his blood turn cold. He left all these ingredients under the care of _Shadow_. Hyrule is going to die and he’ll be send back to that empty space.

The Goddess looks to the sky. “I must go. Good luck to you.”

She vanishes in a whirl of water. “How are we supposed to build an army in two months?”

“The Hero only needs to find two more Sages,” Vaati says. “There’s enough time for her to do that and enough time for us to prepare for the battle. I know the Gorons and Zora will join your army in a heart beat, even with the Gorons’ losses. You have an army of Stalfos ready for your command. You have soldiers, even if they are untrained and cowards.” The Princess rolls her eyes. “If we can ally with the Gerudo or Sheikah as well, then we have all of Hyrule fighting for its survival.”

“There are only two Gerudo Tribes left alive. One has only one member and the other worships Ganondorf like a god,” the Princess sighs. “And...the Sheikah hate us.”

“You know about them?”

“My father had them as allies once, when they were sworn to protect the Royal Family. They broke ties when I was just a toddler for unknown reasons. Father never learned where they lived, he only knew he had allies. Now they’ve vanished just like the Hylians.”

“No matter, your task is easier than mine. Now I have to fear for the irreplaceable ingredients while finding the rest and fearing for my existence.”

“I can command some guards to watch the dungeons. Had I known what you two were doing I would have done so earlier.”

“If _we_ had known what we were doing I wouldn’t even be away from the Castle.”

“You go to Castle?” the large creature, now suddenly covered in thick white and grey fur, lumbers over to them. “Yeto and Yeta come, too? Home no safe.”

Vaati already feels a headache with how this thing talks. The Princess, on the other hand, seems to recognize the names. “You’re the yetis who Link helped, aren’t you?”

“Link?” the smaller female tilts her head.

The Princess shakes her head lightly. “Little Human?”

“Ah! Little Human!” Yeto smiles. “Yes, Little Human help us!”

“Of course you may come with us. It may be a little warm, though.”

“Is fine. Safer,” Yeto and Yeta look back at the sludge-covered mountain.

“So now we have annoying yetis to deal with,” Vaati whispers.

“Any extra aid is needed. At least we can now move on and focus on Hyrule’s future.”

“If it has one.”

“Not helpful, Vaati.”


	14. Scars

Chapter 12: Scars

Shadow jumps when the dungeon doors slam open. He rubs at his eyes while Vaati runs to a corner and creates a magical barrier. He pulls out a cracking jar filled with a purple mass, places it on the ground and opens a doorway out of the barrier. Once he’s outside, he reinforces the barrier. The jar breaks open and the mass begins to expand across the floor.

“A gift from the Goddess? Strange pet.”

“The Blessing is with the Princess. This is what is coming to kill us all.”

Shadow looks at the mass skeptically. “What’s so deadly about that?”

“Aside from corrupting anyone it touches in seconds and forcing them to attack anything nearby? It leaves the skin horrifically burned.”

“You don’t look very burned.”

“Tell that to the Princess.”

Shadow snorts. “Okay, I gotta see this.”

He vanishes and Vaati rolls his eyes. He walks to the table of ingredients, finding nothing has been taken or even moved. But he can’t risk leaving these alone with the knowledge he has. For cautionary sake, he summons another barrier around the table. He rubs his temple when he is hit by a small headache. Strange.

“Dammit, she has a disguise spell up! I wanted to see her look like a plucked Cucco.”

“Refrain from telling that to her face.”

“But why bring something so dangerous here?”

“I’m going to find a way to destroy it. _You_ , on the other hand, will go get a Blood Rupee and a Truth Lens.”

“Why do I have to be the delivery boy?”

“Because these items will create a portal to Olde Hyrule and let us invade from the inside for _when_ the enemy reaches the gates.”

-0-0-0-0-

“With all respect, I do not agree with this decision, Princess Zelda,” Jack says gruffly. “If we destroy that pass we leave ourselves with no escape route.”

“If we leave it open we will be forced to split our army in half to cover all the gates. We must collapse the canyons.”

“Princess, are we really preparing for a siege?” Penelope asks, playing with her dress collar. “Would it not be better to meet with the army out in a battlefield? We will be trapping ourselves until this portal is open.”

“Their army will be powerful. They have strong, strange creatures that no one in Hyrule has ever seen. We won’t have any defences in a battlefield. Here we have the mountains to guard our back and the underground tunnels to act as a shelter for civilians. We will gather as much food as we can beforehand. I’ve already sent letters to Lon Lon Ranch and Ordon for their assistance. Kakariko and the Zora have already brought all the food they can and are making it nonperishable. The farmers have their stockpile for winter they are willing to give us. The Gorons are bringing metals and gems for armour, weapons and to reinforce the walls. We will have the supplies needed. Letting them come to us is our best chance at winning.”

“The Princess is correct,” Chancellor Matthew says. “Our preparation must begin with destroying access to the canyons. We will also have to destroy the bridge outside the western gate and have a platoon ready there. Our main army will be stationed at the south gate, with defences inside the city and castle should some enter.”

“What will happen with this portal?” Jack asks.

“I’m unsure how much it will benefit us, but if the Gods saw fit to create it then it will be needed.”

The council, understandably, look apprehensive at this vague answer.

There is a knock and Alex walks in, bowing to those in the room. “Princess Zelda, Sir Link has returned with his Sheikah friend. They await for you in your study.”

“Thank you, Alexander. Thank you for your council,” Zelda bows to her council and takes her leave. She doesn’t show it, but she is nervous about this obscure portal. How would overtaking the enemy’s castle give them an advantage? Zant was a leader to sit back and let his army attack, but was Ghirahim really the same? Zelda doubts it. Maybe there is a secret weapon or a stockpile they must destroy.

_No use worrying about that now. Our objective to fortify the city is priority. I hope Ordon and Lon Lon are willing to part with so much food and lumber. I know Ordon isn’t a wealthy village._

Zelda enters her study and is surprised when Link runs up and tugs at the hem of her dress, growling playfully. She notices Link’s pupils are far too large and far too excited to be normal. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking at Sheik, who is leaning on the desk. “Her mental age was reduced as well, but it only affects her sometimes. She’s been like this for most of the day and almost got herself eaten by some Wolfos.”

“Of course it was worse than I thought. But that isn’t a problem now. We have all the Blessings and can preform the spell.”

“Preform? It’s a ritual then?”

“Yes. A very simple one, at that. The Goddesses had meant for it to be accessible to mortals. Now that everything is in place, I understand perfectly why the High Council decided to destroy the project. Of course, this was back when the Goddesses were younger and naive.”

“The Golden Goddesses naive. I suppose we aren’t born overtly powerful and wise,” Sheik smirks lightly. “Well, let’s get this over with. I can’t stand Enigma’s stupidity any longer.”

“Enigma?”

“It’s the only thing she’ll respond to,” Navi says.

They walk, with Link in Zelda’s arms, to a small room that is hardly touched. Midna is already there and perks when they enter. On the floor is a rune drawn in charcoal, a circle with three lines with smaller circles on the end. The circles have a different sign, one has an eye, the other a sphere and the final a diamond. Each line meets in the center with a final circle, which has an ‘X’ marking. Zelda places Link in the center, pinning Link’s chain in place with magic. The puppy whimpers sadly at her as she walks to the diamond.

“Why is she looking at me like that?” Midna asks as she stands on the sphere, the Spirit dancing in her hand.

“Mental reduction,” Sheik says shortly, taking the final spot on the eye.

Link turns to all three, whimpering sadly when none of them unchain her from the floor. Zelda explains the words of the ritual and that they must preform them in sync. Link’s whimpers turn into a sad howl as the circle rune begins to glow bright gold. As the light rises, it begins to change to the colour of each respected Goddess. The Goddess’ glow then begins to merge with the caster’s own magic aura.

The white, blue and gold magic of Zelda’s circle turns into a bright day.

The white, green and black for Midna create a dark night with twinkling stars.

The white, red and crimson of Sheik bring about a blinding sunrise.

The magic flows into the lines in the center, surrounding Link. The colours change to grey, violet and green, turning into the essence of dusk.

The magic forms into a sphere around Link before pulsing outward like a breeze. Once it dissipates Link groans, her Zora Armour ripped to pieces. Sheik turns, easily noticing the mass amount of scars on Link’s side and back, and hears Zelda rush to her side. “Are you okay?”

No response.

“Shock. Midna can you carry her to her room? Sheik, get a kettle, please. I’ll make sure no one is roaming this side of the Castle.”

-0-0-0-0-

 _I really thought these feelings had faded,_ Midna thinks as she bathes Link. She is still shaking. _It hadn’t been anything serious. It was just the circumstances of the situation. She was the only one I could talk to, the only company I had. It had been a foolish, desperate crush. It wasn’t real. I couldn’t let it be real, because I knew how it would end. We would have to part ways. It was better for both of us that I broke that Mirror. It didn’t matter if my heart broke with it. It didn’t matter how hurt and confused she was. It didn’t matter that I thought about it endlessly for months. It didn’t matter that I would wake up shaking in the night, hearing her voice in my head. It didn’t matter how happy I felt when I heard her plea. I didn’t love her. I really didn’t._

Midna gazes at Link.

_Yet one look at the real you and all of it comes back._

Why did she have to be the one stuck here? Zelda could have easily done it. She wouldn’t have thought anything of it. She hadn’t hesitated when Link was cured, she rushed to her side instantly while Midna stood there staring like an idiot.

 _Zelda did this on purpose,_ Midna pouts to herself and lifts Link out of the tub, drying her off, dressing her and carrying her to the bed. Sheik is sitting in the chair by the window, looking away from it as Midna tucks Link in. If he notices her flushed cheeks, he doesn’t comment.

“How long will she be in shock for?”

“Well she was in shock for an entire night after killing Ganondorf. Of course most of that was due to her back. She should be okay soon.”

Sheik nods. “I’m going to go for a walk. There’s been too much excitement today.”

“Agreed.”

He leaves and Midna sits in the chair, watching over Link while she sleeps. Midna yawns, rolling her shoulders as she slouches. She giggles at the thought of what her mother might say.

From the shadows, a tall figure emerges. It morphs from smoke into a solid being, hands stretching forward as it looms behind the chair. The hands wave in circles, casting an eerie, multicoloured light. The light surrounds the Twili’s eyes, forcing them closed as she falls asleep. The figure slinks away from the chair and above the Hero. A sharp-toothed smile breaks out across the top, gleaming. A single finger runs across the Hero’s throat, the nail sinking in and turning the veins a sickly green for but a moment. The figure leaves the room through the door, skipping happily down the hall as it morphs into smoke once more, a high-pitched cackle ringing through the corridor.

Link walks through a dark landscape, the mountains and ravines blurry and black. She runs her hand along the wall, using it as a guide until she comes to an outcropping. Her foot almost slips, but she backs up and looks over the edge. White, glowing water rushes below her. She feels anxious and steps away, looking over her shoulder when she bumps into a stone wall. Slowly, the wall pushes her forward. She tries to push back, her heels skidding across the floor. Small pebbles fall below and her breathing quickens. With a final shove the wall pushes her in, her screams unheard as the white water pulls her into its depths. She thrashes and tries to swim up, but it’s like swimming through quicksand. She is forced to take a breath as her lungs burn, the water rushing in to fill them. She lets out a gargled cry as everything begins to fade.

Then something wraps around her. Filled with panic, she tries to push back and escape. Pinned as she is, her hands can’t do anything. She tries to kick, landing a good hit somewhere. Then her legs are held still, making her panic grow. She kicks and tugs, letting out an angry snarl. With no other choice, she bites down hard. Through the muffled water she hears a cry of pain and bites down harder, determined to be free. Her head is pulled back and something is placed inside her mouth. She growls, biting down harder.

Smoke surrounds her. She struggles, but it blocks out her vision of the water. She feels it slide down her throat, burning like fire and filling her nose with rancid fumes. She coughs and sputters, trying to pull her face away. The smoke has entered her entire system, making her freeze in place. She can no longer move.

The smoke lifts her from the water. The bind in her mouth is removed and the white liquid pours from her mouth and nose, being flushed out by the burning fire. It spills across her chest and onto the thing still holding her. It takes several minutes before it is all coughed out, leaving her lungs free to breathe. She gasps and sputters, curling up in a ball as the burning fire vanishes.

Everything fades to black then, slowly, begins to fade into shapes. First they are shadows, then colour begins to spread across them, then they become less blurry. With a few blinks, three figures stand above her. She lets out a scream, thrashing once more to get away from the danger. A hand rests on her forehead, which she tries to bite but finds her energy is being taken away. She lets out a weak snarl before her head falls to the side, her eyes closed and her breathing becoming even.

Once Link falls back asleep, Sheik stands and allows himself a moment to yell, curse and heal the fresh wound on his neck. Midna lies on the floor, covered in sweat and soot from the smouldering fire. Zelda rubs her tender stomach, where a foot-shaped mark is left behind.

For a few minutes, everyone is quiet. Once the adrenaline dies down, Midna forces herself to crawl to the side of the bed, waving a hand over Link to clean her up. “And I had _just_ given her a bath.”

“Din’s Hell, what even happened?” Sheik rubs his neck. Forget when she was a puppy, Link’s teeth as a human are so much worse.

“A very, very advanced poison magic,” Midna plants her face in the covers, too weak to do much else. “I told you to be careful. We should have gagged her, I said. But no, you are the expert when it comes to Link dealing with magic.”

“I wasn’t the one who fell asleep on her.”

“Enough, you two. The last thing I need is listening to you two arguing,” Zelda says sharply. “She’s alive and safe. That’s what matters. I’ll position more guards for the night, you two help her if she wakes up.”

Zelda leaves briskly, leaving Midna and Sheik alone. Slowly they look at each other, Sheik is now sitting in the chair and Midna now sits by Link’s side.

“Sorry,” they both say, turning their gaze to Link. She tosses and turns, but she doesn’t seem to be having any nightmares.

Who would try to poison her?

The question hangs in the air. Link begins to jerk more violently and Midna climbs into the bed, gently picking her up and cradling her like a child. “Oh, so she calms down when held by you?”

“Trust me, Sheik, she was only fighting back so hard because of the magic. She’s bitten me once, too, you know,” Midna shifts her shoulder, where there’s a distinct human bite mark.

Silence falls.

-0-0-0-0-  
Sheik’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

Midna breaks the silence.

“Sheik, I need to apologize to you. I’m always hostile to strangers, so don’t take it too personally. I try to be better, but sometimes it’s hard to change your actions. And I need to thank you. You protected Link and kept her safe while I was gone. I had major anxiety the entire time we split up, so I was flooded with relief when I saw her.”

I didn’t expect her to open up to me so quickly.

“Honestly, I always felt anxiety after I went back home. No matter what I did, my mind always drifted to Link. How is she? Is she safe and happy? Is she being treated fairly? Does she miss me as much as I miss her? Does she hate me for what I did? It kept me awake at night and I was short tempered in the day. None of the rebuilding helped settle my nerves. I can’t tell you how _thrilled_ I was to hear her prayer that day. I had almost thought it was a dream. Then I saw her again, but she was a puppy. I was so worried about her that I never got to hug her like I wanted,” Midna gives Link a gentle squeeze, not enough to rouse her. “Now I can and it’s been so long since I’ve been so happy. Although, it was awkward seeing her nearly naked. I let her have her privacy on our journey, mostly. Of course there were times I had to heal her.”

“I was more surprised by the amount of scars she has,” I say as I lean on my kneecaps, watching Link whimper quietly. “I don’t know why. She’s fought so much.”

“You weren’t there for them and she hides them with clothes. It’s not a mystery. I know where each and every one of them are. Although, there are a few faint ones from when she raised Rocky.”

“Rocky?”

“Her pet dragon.”

“Link has a _dragon_?”

“Oh yeah, you left Death Mountain before she fought Volvagia. She told me a few times during our adventure about a dragon she raised. He used to bite and scratch her a lot. Zelda told me Link found him again and he still calls her Mama. Very cute.”

Link has a dragon. A powerful, thought-to-be-extinct dragon that thinks she’s his mother. How could she have found that egg?

“What was the first scar Link got on her journey?”

Here, Midna winces, tracing Link’s left thigh. “There were minor scratches and injuries beforehand, but this was the first one to leave a mark. It was a stab wound, but not from any enemy; she did it to herself to save me. I got stung by a hornet and I’m allergic. She fell into a panic, blaming herself for it, and grabbed a crude dagger to get a potion from the ranchers we saved. I was such an ungrateful little bitch back then. Her second major wound is on her head,” Midna brushes Link’s hair gently. “There’s an indent from when her head was slammed into a wall. Again, it was my fault. I had to choose between her and a fragile object. But there was something in her eyes that lessens that guilt, she had accepted it. She didn’t even put me at fault. This one...”

For hours, Midna prattles on about the various injuries Link has gotten for either saving lives or just plain bad luck. Many of them are pale, a few of the smaller ones faded, but with each story I feel more awe and pride for Link. Some make me angry, some make me afraid and a few make me laugh. My laugh is what wakes finally Link from her dreams to join us. We all enjoy the stories and tales, Midna and Link talking in sync as they cut in their thoughts at the time, little details the other left out, or when they recall something at the exact same time.

Because of the urgency of healing Link, I could never focus on these two closely. I never realized just how close they really are. Do they even realize or have they just grown that used to each other? They are so at ease and excited, their eyes shine when they look at each other.

A small, ugly thought rises in my head for but a moment. Jealousy? I quickly push the thought away. I shouldn’t think like that. These two have been through so much together. This is a bond that can never be broken, even by a shattered mirror.

“So, Sheik, we’ve only been talking about us. What about you? What have you seen around Hyrule?”

I hesitate. How much can I tell them without telling my past? Link looks nervously at me, her brow furrowed.

...It can’t hurt to tell a few things without full detail, could it?

I mostly tell tales of when Sonja, Naoko and I would cause mischief. I retell the boar story to Midna, who gets a good laugh from it, and go further into our misadventures of trouble. I explain that Sonja is a bit eccentric, but very friendly and easily impressed while Naoko is shy, open to her close friends and loves to tinker with technology. She always had a knack for finding Gerudo weapons, since the Gerudo are more advanced in technology. She was even able to find a retractable spear that inspired her own fan-blade weapons. Sonja prioritizes a pair of enchanted gauntlets with spikes, which she uses in combination with her knowledge of pressure points to paralyze her opponents.

They are eager to ask about these two, which I am more than happy about. These stories are innocent. They’re just of me and my closest companions.

However, a pair of rose-coloured eyes hover in the back of my mind while I tell them about Sonja trying to be a thief for a day.

“How did that end?”

“She got away with what she stole, but felt so overwhelmingly guilty she took it back to the vendor, apologized face-to-face, and asked if she could work for free. The vendor was very surprised, considering who her father is...” I slowly trail off, horrified. How could I have let _that_ almost slip?

‘Is her dad a jailer or solider or somethin’?’ Link asks, leaving the question open for me to answer, but not give the truth. The smile in her eyes tells me it’s on purpose, which I smile at in return.

“Something like that. Anyway, he accepted and she spent several months helping him out. She also learned quite a bit in mercantile, so she says it was worth it.”

‘Can I meet your cousin? And I mean for real, not as a wolf where she wants to keep me as a pet.’

Sonja will love Link. But can I bring her here? I imagine Zelda will ask her where the Sheikah are. She’ll be less hesitant, she’s always wanted to go back. She’s always wanted to fix the mistakes. The only reason she’s never done so is because of me.

“I’ll think about it. Truth be told, I’m not even sure if she’s still in the city. She might have already left to find our next destination.”

Our conversation is interrupted by a loud stomach growl. Midna coos at a blushing Link while I get up to fetch us all something to eat. Although I pause at the door. “Where are the kitchens?”

Link tells me and I make my way down. A few servants stare at me a bit, but mostly they go about their business. By their ages, they must remember the tense time between our people. I hope they don’t judge me on the base of my elders.

If they find out everything my elders did, they will judge without a doubt. _All the more reason to keep it a secret,_ is what I tell myself, but I am having a harder time of it. Link being so open to my choice to not tell has made me, ironically, longing to tell her. No matter how tempting it is, it is far too risky.

But just how will they find the Sage of Shadow any other way? They have always been a Sheikah. Hyrule is in so much danger right now. With this mysterious sludge and a war on the horizon, can I really afford to be selfish and keep Sākuru a secret? Can I really run from my past forever? I used to think so. I used to think I could run forever and be content. That, I know, has always been a lie so I can fall asleep. If I keep running, can I ever truly recover? Can I ever truly heal?

Sonja has been quiet for years. I bit back at her so much in the beginning, I was so horrid in the beginning. I was so horrid for two long years. To my only family left. I close my eyes. She tried so hard, when Link hardly tried. How can a single person change so much in so little time?

I make it to the kitchens. Mindlessly, I gather the food onto a plate. The kitchen staff all nod their heads, not saying anything. Princess Zelda must have told them about me. I’m not sure how comfortable I am with that, but if it keeps them from asking questions I guess I can’t complain.

Link and Midna are asleep when I return. They both lie in the bed, Link lying on top of Midna with her arms around her shoulders. Midna has trapped Link in a hug with one arm while the other rests behind her head. I place the food down and turn, but feel a hand tug my arm. Midna looks at me intensely. “You know what will be asked of you in the morning, don’t you? Link will be fine once dawn comes so her search will begin again.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Sheik, just...don’t expect her to wait much longer. Tomorrow, Zelda will tell Link what she’s learned. Link will feel panicked and the need to find the other Sages quickly. We’re already unsure about the Gerudo, don’t force her to beg for you to tell. She’s very patient, but even Link knows when it’s time to stop being passive and do something.”

I nod, my mouth dry.

“Good. I understand you’ve had a bad past, Sheik, but so have many others. We need to take the knowledge from our past and apply it so things like that can never happen to us again.”

“I don’t know if it’s possible for me, but I’ll try.”

Midna smiles. “That’s all it takes.”

“I need to go somewhere. Don’t let Link get poisoned this time.”

“Don’t make me hit you.”

We smile at each other before I leave.

Unnoticed, I climb the walls and look back at Hyrule Castle. It’s a huge shadow in the night, with only a few specks of candles in windows. With a small sigh, I flip off the wall and run over rooftops. It isn’t long before I climb through the window of the broken house. As soon as I enter, I get a swift foot to the chest and glare at Sonja, who pouts at me.

“Next time you disappear like that, leave a note. The last time you ran off I was afraid you wouldn’t come back.”

I wince.

“Something came up. Sonja, I have a favour to ask.”


	15. Extra 2: Hollow

Extra 2: Hollow

It was closing in on winter. The rains were falling heavily and the thunder shook the forest. This would be the first winter Link would live outside of Rusl and Uli’s home. She had been adamant about living on her own, as she felt she was intruding on them after Colin was born three years earlier. She managed to convince Rusl to let her live in the broken down tree house at the entrance to the village, where she would be close.

She still saw Rusl, Uli and Colin as family. She always would. But she felt like she needed to be in her own home. Something was telling her she couldn’t live inside their small home forever.

No matter the case, and no matter how much she wanted this, she felt lonely sitting in her bed and listening to the thunder. A small lamp sat beside her bed, giving her a bit of light, but it just made her think there were creatures in the shadows. When she realized she wouldn’t be getting any sleep anyway, she climbed downstairs and began to pack. Her wooden sword for training, the lantern, a small bag filled with dried meet and nuts, and a heavy coat.

A night time walk in the woods always cleared her head. And now she had a friend for company.

Epona sniffed at Link’s front as she saddled her. The girl giggled and pat her nose, climbing onto her back with ease. Epona was already a year old, very tall, very wild and proud. She didn’t listen to any of the adults, but always obeyed Link without hesitation. Oddly, Link felt like Epona could read her mind, but thought it was a silly thing to think. No one could read minds.

They walked over the bridge, bypassing the incomplete gate. Rusl and Hanch had decided to build it since discovering Link’s walks, and with more kids growing up they deemed it safer.

 _That’s better,_ Link grinned when they made it to the trees, where the rain was stopped by the canopy. She ran her hand through Epona’s mane, laughing when the foal tosses her head to shake off water. _Where to now?_ She had explored so much and knew she wasn’t skilled enough to survive the northern woods.

They passed Faron’s Spring and turned right. After a few minutes, Link stopped Epona.

There was a path in the trees. There were no signs of a log or even a stump. It was as if the trees themselves moved aside to show the new path. The grass was short, nearly cut to the dirt, and Link noticed a shining mist only a few meters inward.

Link thirsted for adventure, she wanted to explore Hyrule will all her heart in a way she couldn’t describe. Yet this struck her as far too strange to be near. She clicked her tongue, Epona responding in kind by turning around.

There was a low moan, similar to a wounded man. Link felt a chill run down her spine, her ears pinned down. Then something grabbed her by the leg, pulling her off of Epona and towards the path. She screamed, grabbing one of the remaining trees and hearing a gross pop in her shoulder. Epona charged for her, grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling back. Link felt a sharp pain in her calf and heard a tear. She was pulled from Epona’s grasp, dragged along the ground as she clawed at it, trying to gain any hold on anything. She was pulled along too quickly for Epona to catch up, her foal disappearing in the mist in seconds.

She couldn’t get a sense of her surroundings, the fog blurred her vision too much. Then it stopped. It was so sudden she slid across the mud for a second before fully stopping. She shook her head, looking over her shoulder.

An ear-piercing scream echoed through the forest.

It was inhumanly tall with dead grey skin hanging loosely off its skeleton, ugly purple and black boils bulging underneath. It’s face was nearly blank, with only two completely black and hollow eye sockets. It had long limbs, the arms ending at the wrists where rust-stained, sharp bones protruded. It only wore a grey cloak that draped around its feet like smoke. It tilted its long neck to the side, staring into Link’s face.

The longer it stared, and the longer Link sat there trapped and frozen, a small line began to appear across its face. It started out small, barely a dot, then with a sickening tearing sound it broke into a wide, horrid grin. It stretched up to its temples, showing sharp, rusty teeth. It let out that hurt-man moan, reeling Link closer like a fish on a hook.

This woke her from her terror. She struggled, clawing at the bone sticking through her calf to free herself. She knew it was in vain, she knew she was going to die, but she wouldn’t die without trying to fight back. At this the creature stopped for a moment, its head tilting until it was almost upside down. It began to laugh. It was an eerie, emotionless laugh that made Link tremble further. It leaned down over her, making her shutter as the smell of rotten flesh burned her nose and eyes.

Then a wooden sword landed in front of her. She hadn’t even noticed it had fallen off. She grabbed it, turning as well as she could and shoving the sword into the monster’s mouth. It stopped it for a moment, a confused moan ruffling Link’s hair. It began to close its jaw, the sword bending. Something else grabbed Link by her collar and pulled her away, too shocked to cry out when the bone in her calf was pulled out. She slowly shook her head as she was held a few centimeters above the ground, quick, thundering hooves beneath her. She turned her head, looking at Epona with terrified amazement.

Epona tossed her head, flinging Link onto her back. Link clasped her mane and looked back, heart pounding. The monster was pursuing them, its emotionless laugh echoing through the woods. The trees here were like bones, bale white and jagged. From the rain the ground was only mud, no grass or shrubs in sight. For a long time they ran across flat ground, coming abruptly to the top of a cliff. It sloped downward to a dried river bed.

Epona skidded to a stop, pawing the ground with a scared nicker. They both looked back. The monster was right behind them. Epona let out a whinny, stepping back and sending them both tumbling down the cliff. At the bottom, Link groaned as Epona stood and sniffed her hair. Miraculously, they only had a few scrapes.

Link tried to stand, fire burning her calf and forcing her to use Epona’s help. She could hardly see anything. She began to fumble with her lantern, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She managed to light the oil, holding it in front of her as she looked around. With a sound like wind, the monster appeared in front of them.

Link fell to the ground in despair. Everything began to spin, making her want to retch. How in Hyrule could they escape from this monster?

Epona nipped Link’s hand, making her gasp and drop her lantern. She looked at the foal who placed her hoof on top of the glass, forming a fine crack along the side. Link’s eyes brightened and she tore off her coat, quickly wrapping it around the lantern before Epona stomped on it.

Instantly it went aflame, the oils keeping the fire alive despite the rain. Epona kicked it towards the monster. It reeled back, screeching in pain as the fire burnt away what little flesh it had. Link hopped onto Epona’s back, leaning forward as she galloped away. Before long they found a slope leading back up.

The forest was confusing. All of the trees were the same, the same branches, the same bark, the same width and distance. They were the only things that stood out in the darkness.

Epona had to stop running, breath laboured and quick. Link pet her neck, whistling quietly in comfort. She looked around them hopelessly, but her ears perked when she heard something. She focused, the sound didn’t alarm her at all. In fact, she felt a strange calmness wash over her. It was a soft clicking noise, like someone was clicking their tongue quietly in perfect timing. She tried to locate where it was coming from and smiled when she heard it coming strongest from one direction.

She clicked her tongue, Epona perking and following where Link said to go. Slowly, the clicking was becoming louder and louder. Epona’s ears now perked, urging her to go faster.

Then, drowning out the clicking, was a loud snap.

Link tensed, looking about quickly for any signs of the monster. The woods were too dark for her to see very far. Knowing her eyes were unreliable in such situations, she perked her ears to catch any possible sounds. It hadn’t made many, but if anything could save her life it would be her hearing.

Wind. Unnatural, swooping wind. It was behind them, staying far but observing closely. It was waiting. It was a predator.

Link refused to be its pray.

With an almost animalistic cry, Link encouraged Epona to gallop faster than she ever had. Behind them the monster screeched, ahead the clicking continued. Link dared to look back at the monster. It no longer had its cloak or skin, it was now fully a broken, charred skeleton with flames still licking its bones. Its two broken arms slashed several trees as it pursued them, cutting them down in a single strike.

One of the trees was falling directly towards them, but Epona suddenly stopped and faced the monster. Link panicked, looking quickly between it and the tree. She gave her foal a look before Epona leaped backwards at the last possible moment, dodging the tree and getting the creature’s legs stuck under it.

Knowing it wouldn’t stay put long, Epona let out a loud whinny before retreating. The clicking was growing even louder as the monster screeched and clawed itself out from under the tree, tearing its legs off in a single loud snap. It crawled towards them, its mouth as wide as its head in an attempt to swallow them whole. Link felt the breath down her back.

Ahead of them, Link saw a horizon of green. Hope dared to flutter in her chest. She grit her teeth, gripping Epona’s mane tightly as the heat behind her drew closer. Everything became a blur, all sound cut out, she was numb.

They passed the last dead tree.

There was a solid thud. Epona skidded to a stop instantly. The monster was pressing against open air, scratching at it with its bones. It screeched and snarled, its facing twisting in rage. Link stared, her vision still blurred. Slowly, she nudged Epona’s sides. The foal jumped a little and turned away, now walking slowly down the path. The monster’s screams faded into silence behind them. When at last they could not hear it, they looked back to see the path was gone. Lush trees now stood in its place, obscuring the horrors of the decrepit woods.

“Link!” Rusl ran into sight as the morning light touched Link’s face. She fell of Epona’s back, but Rusl was quick to catch her. “Where did you run off to? You gave me a heart attack! Haven’t Uli and I told you not to walk alone out here?”

Link was shivering heavily, slowly looking at Rusl’s face. Then she burst into tears, flinging her arms around his shoulders. Confused, Rusl held her tight and looked around. Link had walked these woods so many times, no matter how much he and Uli told her not to. She had never gotten so frightened. She came back covered in sticks and mud, not blood and sweat. Yet there was nothing in sight that indicated any danger. He stood, gently guiding Epona back to Ordon with Link in one arm.

For a few months, Link didn’t go for nightly walks. If she had to pass the area where the trees moved, she was quick and refused to look at them. She was able to return to her own tree house, but often spent the evenings with Rusl and Uli. It would be another few weeks before she gathered the courage to explore again.

As time passed and other events in her life surfaced, such as raising Rocky and the Famine, she had forgotten about the cursed woods somewhat. Enough to not remember _where_ they had been, only that they were _somewhere_ in south Faron. In them lay a monster made of bone. A monster damned for eternity for its crimes.

A monster who sat and waited for the day the barrier broke.


	16. Beyond a Title

Chapter 13: Beyond a Title

Sonja has heard a lot about the Hero of Hyrule. He’s all anyone will talk about, although Sonja can’t fault them for it; his victory is too fresh in their minds. They’ve said many things about him, both of praise and suspicion. The common folk love him, the girls of the city swooned over him, the guard either love or hate him and many knights have openly said they despise him for rising in the ranks in a single night.

Yet, she quickly found none of them talk about Link. Whenever they bring him up, he’s only ‘the Hero’. The Hero who saved them, the Hero who destroyed evil, the Hero who now sits at the Princess’ side. This frustrates Sonja whenever she talks to anyone. It is unfair to the boy who never asked for this. It is unfair to the boy born into this role.

So of course she jumps at the chance to finally meet Link.

Sheik takes her back to the Castle, where the guards give them curious looks but let them through with a royal pardon. When Sonja enters the second gate, her smile falls. She wants to see the beautiful palace carved from the mountain, but all she can see are walls painted in red.

With a royal pardon, they are guided through the Castle and brought to a pair of oak doors. Their guide leaves with a bow and Sheik knocks on the door.

“Link, are you awake?” Sheik waits a moment before shaking his head. “Wait here for a minute.” He enters and Sonja has her ear pressed to the door in seconds. There’s a muffled voice, which Sheik replies to with an annoyed sigh. “Alone? I swear to the Gods he’s asking for more trouble.” There’s a sound of questioning. “Because I know Sonja is eavesdropping. Thank you.”

Sonja pouts as she backs away from the door. “How did you know?”

“Because I know you well?” He waves for her to follow him. “He’s in the courtyard practising some drills. I don’t blame him, but he’s only just recovered from a hard time.”

“Always on the move, is he?”

“Even when he’s injured,” Sheik shakes his head.

When they get to the courtyard, both Sheikah have their weapons drawn. A huge creature with charred skin sits beside Link, who looks ruffled and short of breath with a smile. They approach cautiously until they’re spotted, whereupon the creature smiles widely. “Greetings, humans! You friends to little human?”

“Yes, we are,” Sheik replies, relaxing. Sonja finds this odd, he hardly ever relaxes with strangers around. “Are you as well?”

“Oh yes! Little human save Yeto’s wife on mountain!” He claps Link on the back, making him fall onto his face. “Yeto in debt to little human. Yeto now also in debt to boss human. She save us, too.”

“You make strange friends, Link,” Sheik shakes his head as Link picks himself up. “Would it be okay if we talk to him in privet?”

“Yeto return to wife,” the large creature stands. He smiles down at Link, who tenses slightly. “Bye, little human.” He leaves, needing to duck his head to avoid banging his forehead on the door frame.

“I’ll get the details later. Link, this is Sonja.” Link runs up to them, straightening his tunic as he does. Sonja shakes his offered hand, staring at his face. He looks familiar. “She can take you to the Sheikah.”

“The girls in the city weren’t wrong, you’re very cute.” His glare is lessened by pink cheeks. “Anyway, we’ll be going through the desert and it will be _very_ dangerous. You’ll listen to what I tell you and won’t stray from my side. Understand?” Link nods, but he doesn’t look keen on the idea. “Since you’ve never been there, I’ll need to-”

“Wait you _have_ been to the desert?” Sonja glances at Sheik. “And you got _out_?” A heartbeat of silence. “Don’t get sassy,” Sheik whacks Link over his head.

“Hey, Sheik, why are you talking to yourself?”

“I can hear Link’s thoughts,” he shrugs. Sonja perks in interest. “We’re not sure why, only a few others are able to. That’s not important right now. I’m surprised you got in and out fine. Where did you even go?”

Sonja waits, watching Link’s face as his expressions change ever-so-slightly with his thoughts. Occasionally he makes hand gestures and often he makes a face, his ears also twitch. Sonja appreciates she can travel with someone so expressive.

“So you didn’t go deep into the desert,” Sheik rubs his chin. “Good. That’s good.”

“We will need to avoid the Sheikah at all cost. We’ll travel in the day, we might be able to hear the danger before it comes. Also, something has been bugging me,” Sonja walks up to Link, leaning into his face. He plays with his hands, eyes glancing to Sheik. “You look familiar, but I’ve never met you. There’s also something...else. I can’t put my finger on it, though.”

Sheik’s shoulders tense and he avoids looking at Sonja directly. She waits as Link speaks to him. “Link is a girl and can turn into a wolf, she’s the one we saw on our way to Death Mountain.”

“You are very odd,” Sonja’s smile is more subdued, giving Link some space. “Why does everyone believe you’re male?”

“She’s only ever blamed a friend for it and has never delved deeper. She says it isn’t important anymore.”

“Well, it’s good there will be no secrets between us. We’ll head out before dusk. Do you own a horse? It will make travel easier.” Link nods, clearly many questions on her mind. “I can explain any questions you have tomorrow. Write them all down tonight, okay? I need to think of a plan.”

She walks out of the courtyard, stopping at the door and spinning. “Oh yeah! Thank you for saving our skins, Link! Make sure to bring that courage of yours with us on our journey!”

With a satisfied grin, Sonja walks away with a skip in her step. After a few minutes, her smile falls. Were the Gods so cruel to make Sheik suffer like this?

She will do her best to protect Link. She won’t let another Hylian die at the hands of the Sheikah.

-0-0-0-0-  
Link’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

It’s late now and I have a scroll about a foot long, and still growing. Sheik and Midna are arguing behind me, but I don’t take in what they’re saying. I lean back from my list, wondering how much Sonja will be able to answer. I rub at my eyes, finally listening to them.

“I don’t care if they will detect me,” Midna says stubbornly. “I’m going with her. It has nothing to do with trusting Sonja or not, I have to be there in case something goes wrong. Something _always_ goes wrong when it involves Link.”

‘Thanks, Midna,’ I turn in my chair, rolling my eyes. ‘I know the desert’s dangerous, why is going to the Sheikah any different from getting caught by the Gerudo?’

“You won’t have _any_ allies willing to help you escape.”

‘All the more reason to have Midna with me. She _would_ have gotten me out if Nura hadn’t got to me first.’

“Link, this isn’t like the Gerudo. The Sheikah aren’t few in number and easily distracted by the promise of their King. You won’t get any freedom being the Hero of Hyrule, they won’t care.”

“Okay, enough beating around the bush. _Why_ is it so dangerous for her? I understand Sonja, you two are in exile, but Link has never met them.”

Sheik becomes oddly quiet. “You need to promise not to let this information spread, expect maybe Zelda. Out of anyone, I trust she’d keep it hidden. Link, you and Zelda aren’t the only living Hylians like everyone says.” I stand, knocking the chair over in my haste. “There are many still alive, but they are either slaves to the Sheikah or in hiding. My people used them to build their city and hunt any Hylian they can find. This wasn’t common knowledge until I was young, when our ruler revealed the plot. I was too young at the time to care, but so many people shrugged it off thoughtlessly. It became normal to see a Hylian slave being pulled by a chain, or pushing a blow made for a bull. There will be hardly any safe places for you to be while there.”

‘So there _are_ more out there,’ I think slowly. A part of me had always believed it, otherwise how could Zelda and I exist? A very soft voice wonders if this means my father could still be alive, but I shake my head at the thought. His wounds were too bad to live without treatment and he had left in a hurry. I gulp heavily, Sheik is looking at me with fear. ‘What’s wrong?’

He blinks in shock. “Are you...not mad at me?”

‘No? Why would I be? Even if you didn’t care before, you care now. Who you were before all this doesn’t change that,’ I glance at Midna, who blushes. ‘People can change if they put in the effort.’

“Not everyone can change.”

‘I never said that.’ I feel my scar sting. ‘I know not everyone can change for the better, but Midna proves it can be done. So have you.’

“Link, stop putting me in the center of attention.”

‘You’re the best example I have, let me use it.’ She throws one of my bed pillows at me, I just whack it to the ground.

“That settles it, I’m going with Link to keep her safe from assholes who want to enslave her. I can keep a ward up so they won’t notice me at all, that’s what we used to do when we had to camp in the wilderness. My magic was a lot weaker then, too.”

“Alright, I’ve lost this argument,” Sheik sighs, slouching in the chair. “Just be careful, okay? Sonja will do all she can, but there’s no guessing what might happen.”

‘Thank you for warning us. So, are there any questions here Sonja can’t or won’t answer?’ I hand him my list.

“You ask so many questions. I don’t see much here that Sonja would be unwilling to share. She’ll probably talk your ears off, but at least you’re a good listener.” I throw the pillow Midna armed me with at him. He catches it and tosses it back to the bed. “I need to go for a walk, I probably won’t see you until you leave. I’ll see you when you get back.”

He leaves quietly and I stare at the door for a bit. Then I turn and punch the wall. ‘Fuck!’

“I thought you were too calm after hearing that.”

‘I couldn’t react like that in front of Sheik, he would only blame himself,’ I shake my throbbing hand. ‘Did you see how afraid he was? He looked like he was expecting me to abandon him.’

“I hope he knows you won’t, you damned loyal moron.”

‘I should tell Zelda. She needs to know.’

Even if it’s late, I know she’ll still be up. I open her door and she looks up from the journal we found in the sky. She has another parchment she’s writing on for deciphering. “You’re up late. Is something wrong?”

I tell her. For several minutes she is quiet, staring at her desk top. She stands, walking to an empty spot in the room, and her hands become coated in fire. I back up a bit instinctively. She takes a few deep breaths, the fire dying on her hands as she gives me an exhausted look. “My nanny was a Sheikah when I was a little girl, back then we had an alliance. I was too young to remember why we cut ties with them, but I know I’ve never heard of this. I swear to the Gods, if it’s not one thing it’s another. I’ll try to think of a way to free them, but I don’t know if we can do so in time.”

‘I’ll see if I can free any-’

“No. You can’t do it alone and you shouldn’t risk it,” she begins to pace. “I will inform the council of this, but we won’t tell the public. We don’t need them to start a mob to kill all Sheikah.Maybe I can get Edward to help me.”

‘I’ll try to refrain, but if I spot someone who I can save I’ll see if I can do anything.’ After a short pause, I walk to her side and take her hand. Our hands glow at the contact. ‘I saw what happened to Yeto and Yeta. Are you as badly burnt?’

In a second, Zelda appears completely red and brown. Angry boils cover her skin and she looks far too much like a charred body. “I’ve been healing myself slowly, but it’s done it’s toll. Movement is stiff and hurts, wearing anything tight makes it hard to breath and it’s all I can do to keep the illusion up. Illusion magic isn’t my expertise, but Midna has helped me keep my appearance unchanged.”

‘And this happened in a few minutes? Gods, no wonder Yeto and Yeta look so much worse. They were like that for up to a week. But why did this sludge start at the top of Snowpeak? Wouldn’t it make more sense for them to start it from here?’

“I’ve been trying to think about that, too. It matters little, but it bugs me,” Zelda brings up her spell again. “There is so much going wrong in my kingdom. It feels like any moment it could all crumble to dust.”

I squeeze her hand gently, the glow becoming brighter. ‘I’ll do all I can to prevent that.’

She closes her eyes, leaning her head forward slightly. “So will I. Thank you, Link. Perhaps, once you save the Sage, we can find a way to contact the hidden Hylians. They might aid us. I just hope Nura can find any information on the last Sage.”

‘Is that why I haven’t seen her or Adam around?’

“Yes. She is going back to her fortress,” Zelda looks out the window sadly. “She insisted she would go, try to rekindle any trust she might with her tribe. Adam and I tried to convince her there were other ways, but she was adamant. Chimera and Cerberus followed them, so they shouldn't be in any danger but Nura’s been through so much because of that tribe.”

I remember when she told me her past and close my eyes. ‘She’s very brave. Maybe we can meet up with her at some point. How is her eyesight?’

“Recovering, I believe. She says she can see shapes, but they’re blurred. She wears glasses now, but they don’t help her much. I’m surprised the treatment is working at all, Chimera knows what he’s doing.”

‘You know, I’ve been findin’ allies just about everywhere I go lately,’ I smile lightly. ‘Maybe if I’m lucky, I can get some more Sheikah on our side.’

“Don’t turn that luck into recklessness. It’s late, you should rest before you head out tomorrow.” Zelda turns to Summer, who is asleep on her perch. “I’ll send Summer with you, as well. If anything happens, she can come back quickly to let me know. It’s best to be prepared.”

‘Can you tell her not to bite me?’

“Can you tell Epona to stop fighting the handlers?”

‘...You’ve got me there.’

In the evening, I walk into the stables. Sonja is already inside, riding on top of a small light brown stallion. He has a lithe frame, built for running. Sonja smiles at me as I enter. “Good morning, Link. Is that one yours?” she looks at Epona, the only horse none of the stable hands are near. Upon seeing me, Epona perks and knocks her knee against the stall door, making the other horses nicker in fear. I walk up to her and tap her on the nose, she just nuzzles her entire head into my torso. “How do you ride a horse that size?”

I lead Epona out of the stall saddle-less, feeding her an apple from my bag before mounting her. Sonja raises an eyebrow, humming. “Well I suppose that’s how. You look like a child sitting on her.”

I stick my tongue out, following her out of the stable into the city. She must have gotten a pardon form Zelda to let her horse in here, the stable master is very strict on what horses can be in the stables.

We ride through the night towards Lake Hylia. Sonja has been going down my list of questions, eagerly explaining all she can. We only make it a bit past half the list when we arrive at the bridge.I’m surprised when Sonja doesn’t stop at the jester game, instead she continues to the other side into the canyons. She turns off the beaten path, her horse climbing up the rocky path with ease. I’m forced to dismount and coax Epona into following. If she hates this, I’m not sure I look forward to the desert.

She guides us to a flat surface, walking up to the canyon wall beside a small boulder.

Sonja runs her hand along the rock’s surface, the smile she kept this entire time faltering. It only passes for a second, she quickly forces a smile back and moves to the right side of the boulder, walking _into_ the stone wall. I stare and stand where she did, hesitant. Then an unpleasant memory of the Twilight rushes forth when her hand shoots out, grabs me by my tunic and pulls me in. I choke back a scream barely, making a small squeak instead as I stumble forward and land on my hands.

I hear two sets of giggles and let my head fall, my cheeks burning. I glare at Midna, who should know why that scared me. I can feel her gaze turn apologetic, but she doesn’t stop giggling.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t know you’d jump so much,” she laughs, leaving the cavern for a moment to bring our horses in. Epona snorts, ears lain back dangerously as Sonja passes her reigns to me.

I forget about the embarrassment when I look forward. The entire mountain is a hollow cavern, a city built of stone cut in the ground and walls. A dark ravine separates us from it, water rushing below. There is no light, but I spot torches placed along the roads and ruined houses. I feel Sonja’s eyes on me and look at her, recognizing the look of shock and awe when someone sees my eyes glow.

“I see you like this place,” Sonja’s smile turns curious, “but why are you looking at it like you’ve never seen it before? Why did you not follow me through the illusion?” I play with my hands, avoiding her gaze. She hums, but shrugs. “Alright, then. This used to be a Gerudo fortress, probably the capitol where all the Tribes once met,” she explains as she guides me down a path carved into the ravine. “I can only imagine someone wasn’t happy with their current lives, because it ended in a bloodbath with only a few tribes left alive. The living tribes were Blood Rupee, Gold Dust and Silver Moon, until about twenty some years ago. Now I think only the Blood Rupee are left. This poor city, it would have been a wonderful place to live, I bet.”

Sonja guides me through the ruined city, telling me this is how she and Sheik originally left the desert themselves. They hadn’t known something like this existed until a friend of theirs, Sheik’s master Hitoshi, showed it to them.

“If it wasn’t for Hitoshi, we would have died. If he’s still alive, I hope to see him first before figuring out our plan. Has Sheik told you what happened?” I shake my head. Sonja makes a face, but it turns into a soft smile. “Almost three years and he still hasn’t gotten better. I do all I can, but it’s never been enough. I can’t believe it’s been three years, some days it feels like no time has passed and others it feels like it’s passed too quickly.”

I nod, perfectly understanding the strange passage of time. I only began my journey in late spring this year, yet it feels like it was a lifetime ago.

“I’d ask how life was were you grew up, but that would be pointless,” she ruffles my hair. “I’m sorry if I’m talking too much. I’ve never had such a good listener.”

We continue through the ruins. It’s far too quiet and eerie, but we reach the end eventually. This time I step through the illusion wall freely, frowning at the desert. I didn’t miss this place.

Sonja, however, did. She stops and lifts her chin, closing her eyes blissfully as she breaths in deeply. I see years wash off her face, stress release from her shoulders and her smile is completely genuine, no hints of force behind it. She opens her eyes and stares at the vast empty expanse with new life.

We mount our horses and travel. Epona, like me, quickly learns to hate the desert. Her hooves sink into the sand with every step, unlike Sonja’s lithe stallion. Epona, not one to let her pride be hurt, straightens her head and marches forward as fast as she can, bringing us beside Sonja. Sonja glances at us and shares an amused smile, but doesn’t say anything.

After a while, she pulls out my list again. She hums at a point and looks at me curiously. “There’s a village in Eldin with a Sheikah in it? I thought that village was destroyed. It was our people’s base back when we supported the crown, but over time we left to the desert. The reasons are unknown now, though. Muddled in stories, you know? I’d like to meet this Impaz if possible, she might have some insight.”

When she reaches the end of the list, her face turns pale. I had hastily added Zelda’s nanny onto my questions, so my ears fall. “I remember her a little. She was the last Sheikah openly loyal to the royal family. She was a mysterious person even to us, probably related to this Impaz; Sheikah like to name their children after their parents. One day she arrived at the city, openly vocal about her disgust at us for enslaving Hylians. Because she spoke against the words of our leader, she was executed in public. After that, everybody kept their heads low and no one talked about the slavery. Only those older than seven saw it, the younger kids had been taken to a daycare. Seven is the age we begin our Sheikah training if we are to be warriors,” she explains to my raised eyebrow. “We’re deemed old enough to see blood spill. Sheik wasn’t present and he was so young, he didn’t know why everyone accepted the slavery. Kids his age were just told not to worry about it, so they didn’t.”

My hands tighten in Epona’s mane as I glare out to the desert. So this leader of theirs is making everyone suffer, not just Hylians.

We become silent now. There is not much else to say. I feel the desire to help grow stronger, but heed Zelda’s words. I can’t do anything reckless, not with so much on the line.

Some time later, Sonja pulls her stallion in front of us. Epona snorts indignantly, but I stare ahead with raising fear. Five figures on horseback stand several kilometers away, plainly visible from the flat terrain. From here, I see blood-red eyes on their tunics and on the armour of their horses. Sonja’s eyes fear with rage as she punches her gauntlets together, yellow gems shooting from the knuckles. I hear the crackle of sparks from them and pull out my bow.

After a short pause, the five Sheikah charge towards us. Sonja veers left, spurring her horse into a gallop. Epona is quick to follow, muscles tense and eyes focused. Overhead I hear Summer let out a cry, circling above us and the Sheikah. When they get close, I stand on Epona’s back and start releasing arrows. Their horses are fast, making a lot of my shots miss and hit the sand. The arrows that do hit my targets bounce off armour or only graze arms and legs. Frustrated, I pull out a bomb and tie it around my next arrow, aiming at the ground in front of them.

A horse screams at the explosion, front legs blown off as it rears back and crushes its rider. The others jump over the corpses, curved swords or magic in their hands. One of them gets close to me, so I store my bow and unsheathe the Master Sword, slashing at their side. They meet the blade with their own and I whistle low. Epona rams her side into the other horse, making it stagger. The rider rolls in the sand, but recovers and grabs their horse’s saddle as it runs by.

I pull out my bow again, turning to face them. My arrow flies into the their eye, poking out the back of their skull when they slump forward on their horse. It keeps galloping, turning away from us.

Only one Sheikah remains, Sonja was able to take the other two out in seconds with her gauntlets. She leaps off her horse and rolls, punching upwards when the final Sheikah gets close to her. Her gauntlet strikes the horse in the breast, blue lightning erupting from the gauntlet and into its heart. Sonja brings out her arm as the horse falls, hooking the Sheikah off and into a fierce headlock.

“How did you know we were here?” she demands in the same tone of voice as Zelda.

The Sheikah says nothing, they only smile before Summer’s cry alerts us to more. Sonja sneers, snapping their neck and mounting up again. “We can’t fight them all. We need to run.”

All at once, they gallop over the sand dunes. There has to be at least twenty, maybe more, and they all have faster horses than my own. I urge Epona into a faster gallop, she complies only through stubborn pride. I hear the sound of crossbows and gasp as several lodge into the ground, narrowly missing us.

Why did Midna have to be right about everything going wrong?

-0-0-0-0-  
Midna’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

I hardly manage to keep silent when a bolt pierces Link’s left thigh. She jerks forward when a second hits her lower back, just below her shield. She weakly grips Epona’s mane, but falls a moment later. Epona skids to a stop as the Sheikah surround Link. With a snarl, I rise from her shadow, pushing them away with a pulse of magic. They are shocked to see me, but quickly recover to attack me at once. I sink into the shadows, coming up behind one and grabbing their shirt before throwing them aside. A bolt grazes my shoulder and I snarl, lightning dancing across my fingertips before I release. I miss two, but strike the third directly in the heart.

Another bolt grazes my leg, the pain staggering me. They surround me quickly and I sink down, using their shadows to come up closer to Link’s side. Epona has been hard at work keeping her master alive, a body with an imploded skull lies beside Link as the mare stands above her, snorting angrily.

I can already feel my energy draining. The light of the sun and the heat of the desert leave me weak. More attackers appear over the dunes and it’s all I can do to keep them away from Link. Sonja is making quick work of them, using magic to teleport short distances and striking their pressure points, but even she will tire out against this many.

Then Epona screams, falling to one knee when a bolt hits her hindquarters. She avoids crushing Link, but begins to shake. I shove my shoulder into her, pushing her onto her side as gently as possible. She’ll hate me for it later. For now, she lays still, unable to flail her hooves with Link so close. I recover from pushing her and crate a circle of magic around us, the field alive with lightning.

One of them smirks, walking over the field with confidence, the lightning licking his legs but not harming him. The closer he gets, the more my energy fades. I let it fall and grab Link, holding her in one arm as I pull Epona to her hooves. Link would kill me if I left her horse to die. I climb onto Epona’s back, but she fights me, snorting and pulling on the reigns. “Do you want him to die or not?!” I yell at her. She glares at me, but she glances at Link cradled in my lap before charging forward. Despite the bolt in her rump, she runs quickly. They are forced to jump aside, but slash out with their knives. Cuts open up on Epona and me, I shield Link from the attacks. “Fuck off!” I send out another pulse of lightning, feeling my magic drain as the sparks strike two of them between the eyes.

Sonja is back on her horse, racing ahead of us while glancing back. Her warning comes a second too late, Epona falls forward again, skidding in the sand on her side. I feel fire run up my leg as it lands under her and Link flies from my arms, landing on her stomach a metre away. She looks at me, her eyes becoming familiarly stubborn.

‘Get yourselves out of here!’

_Like Din’s Hell!_

‘Don’t argue with me! The plan’s failed and you need to be alive to think of a new one!’

Epona stands up, the bolt in her shoulder making her stagger. I lean on her back for support, for once she doesn’t try to bite at me. Together we walk towards Link, but a wall of Sheikah stand between us. I move to attack, but my magic dies completely before I can even cast a spark.

‘Go!’

I hate it when she does this. I sink into the shadows, painfully pulling myself along as I escape. I rise beside Sonja, who stands at the top of a dune, and pull my hair when Epona bucks at the closest person, earning her a whip across the side. It wraps around her middle, several others flying across her muzzle and legs. She flails and fights, but even from here I see her spirit slowly giving up.

No doubt Link is doing all she can to keep her mare alive.

I watch in anger as Epona stops fighting and Link is tossed across another horse’s back like a sack. The one who chained her looks up at us, the smug smile on his face clear. “Many thanks, Kōgō. We hope you bring another!”

A mass explosion. Sand flies up, obscuring their retreat. When the dust settles, they have left no traces behind. I fall to my knees, pulling back my head as I let out a furious, wordless scream.

If they so much as pinch her, I will murder them.

Once my scream subsides, I fix Sonja with an icy glare. “Why did they thank you? Did you do this?” I grab the front of her shirt. I know she could easily pull away, but she doesn’t do anything to fight against me as I pull her to my face.

“No. I didn’t want this,” she says slowly, anger barely kept hidden. “I only wanted to help Link, I wouldn’t betray her. Not with her and Hyrule’s lives on the line.”

“What will they do to her?” I ask darkly, tightening my grip.

“They will make her a slave and hurt her. They won’t kill her, I hope. I understand you are angry, but taking that out on me won’t do any good.”

I release her shirt, my head falling in defeat. “What do we do now?”

Sonja looks to the sky and lets out a whistle. Zelda’s hawk flies down, landing on Sonja’s horse as she makes out a letter. I watch quietly, all my energy lost as I find myself looking to where Link vanished. How many times must she make me fear for her life?

“By nightfall, Sheik will know what happened,” Sonja says gently, giving me a curious frown. “So, who are you exactly?”

“Midna,” I want to end this here, but I know she’ll only ask more questions. “I’m the princess to a race called the Twili. I helped Link before.”

“I thought I wasn’t going crazy hearing another set of giggling,” she hums, then looks in the northern direction. “We must keep going. Our plan to get to the city hasn’t changed, we’ll just need to rethink everything else with Link being captured.”

“Why didn’t they capture you, too?”

“Probably because-” Sonja cuts herself off, her face falling. “They’re probably laying a trap. We’ll need to be even more careful. I’m sorry, I got careless. I didn’t think they would be so far out and I don’t know how they knew about us.”

“If your carelessness kills Link, I will kill you in return,” I warn her. She stares at me for a moment and nods. “Why did they call you Kōgō?”

She turns away, fists clenched.

“It was the name of a naive little girl who saw no wrongs in the world. She died with her innocence years ago. My name is Sonja, nothing more and nothing less. How is your leg?”

“I can heal it after I rest. I’ll need my magic to recover first, I can use your shadow to do that.”

“Then we’d best set out. Sheik is going to kill me.”

“He can after I deal with you.”

-0-0-0-0-  
Hyrule Castle  
-0-0-0-0-

The doors slam open and shut, making Sheik look at Zelda with slight shock. She is dressed in a plain brown tunic and beige shorts, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes are filled with a fury very few ever see. “You aren’t coming,” Sheik says coolly, turning back to his bag. “They already have one important Hylian, they can’t have another.”

“I cannot sit by why people of my kingdom suffer. I would have liked more than a day to think of a way to save them, but now is less about thinking and more about action.”

“You’re too important for Hyrule to lose.”

“I WILL NOT SIT AROUND AND WAIT WHILE LINK IS IN DANGER!” Sheik is spun around, tensing as Zelda grips his arms. “All my life, that’s all I’ve ever done! Sit and wait for others to protect my kingdom and the people in it! My guards can do almost nothing with their inadequate training, I only have a handful of knights and the only people keeping order in the city are the Resistance! I had to sit and wait for Link to save my kingdom for me, praying for her return whenever she leaves. She’s done everything for me and I’ve done nothing for her!”

“You gave her the most important title besides royalty.”

“ _Titles don’t mean anything!_ ” Zelda backs off, only because her fists now dance with gold flames. “Link deserved knighthood after what she did, but I knighted her so we could protect _each other_ if ever we needed it. She has always done all she could to protect all her friends and I’ll be damned if I stand by while she suffers _again_! I refuse to stay here and wait any longer. You will take me to the Sheikah and help free everyone there.”

“Is that an order, Princess?”

“Only if it must be,” she says, her fire at last calming.

“What about the preparations for war?”

“My council will do all they can in my absence. I trust them and we have already discussed all current plans.”

“What about Vaati’s experiments?”

“I have Sir Alex watching over his work.”

“What about research into the other Sage?”

“For the love of the Gods, Sheik, stop trying to dissuade me!” she yells. “We can’t afford to waste time like this! Just take me to that Goddess-forsaken city!”

Sheik sighs, defeated. “Fine. Let’s get our horses ready.”

“No, that will take too long,” a dangerously mischievous smile crosses Zelda’s face, “Sheik, has Link told you she has a dragon?”


	17. Sakuru

Chapter 14: Sākuru

The years have not been kind to the man, leaving him with a stiff leg and in need of a cane. The pressure from the eyes did not help his aging, it left him constantly on edge and prepared for death. It looms closer these days, he can feel it. The eyes are growing restless, only waiting for the one motion that will end his life. He wonders when the order will be given. Sometimes he wonders if it will be given at all or he’ll just be watched until he finally dies naturally.

The city as a whole has become more tense. Everything had almost recovered from three years ago, but earlier in the year that all came crashing down with a thick cloud of darkness. Everyone had felt it, the seemingly eternal hopelessness. Many had left the city in the hopes of being free of it, but it persisted until the canyons and even beyond. It was inescapable and many felt nothing would become normal. Then, all at once one day, it was gone. Everyone could breathe again, everyone could live again, but the palace and eyes became more intense. Patrols were sent out more often, they started pressuring the final Gerudo fortress further and more eyes had been sent to watch him.

Everyone also knew more spies had been sent out in the hopes of capturing their greatest potential prize, the Princess of Hyrule. A few months later, they were also tasked to find the Hero of Hyrule. Both would be perfect pawns for the palace. The thought makes the man sick and it’s all he can do to hope they never enter the desert.

He turns from a bread vendor when he hears the patrol return. A crowd gathers instantly, chatter rising high as a mixture of cheers and whispers fill the air. Furrowing his brow, he walks through an open space and comes to the near front, seeing the guard commander riding in with that obnoxious smirk. He holds it for good reason, however.

Pulled along on foot, hands bound and blood staining their clothes, is a Hylian. The sun has burnt their skin, cuts and bruises on their skin sticking out sorely. Behind the Hylian several guards pull along a giant horse with a wild fire in its eyes. It does not fight back, but it seems intent on making the guards work to make it follow them.

He doesn’t look away, the eyes won’t let him, so he watches the commander parade the Hylian towards the palace. Once they are out of eye shot, he turns to go home. He is suddenly exhausted. He had thought no more Hylians would risk leaving their safe haven, but it seems the Gods seem fit to dash his hopes.

When he returns to his home, the hairs on his neck rise. He slowly shuts the door and locks up tight, finding the shutters closed when he knows he left them open before he left. Once his home is secure, he unsheathes his katana from his cane and holds it at his hip, walking towards the door of his kitchen. He swings the blade when he enters, the steel touching the skin of the intruder’s neck.

The katana clatters to the floor.

-0-0-0-0-  
Link’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

Everywhere I look, eyes of red follow me. Whispers so quiet I can’t make out the words rise, my ears pinning down because of them. The man holding my rope tugs it, making me stumble forward a step and the crowd laughs. I growl in response, glaring at the back of the man’s head. He turns to look at me, that damned smug smirk wide on his face. “Behave yourself or you won’t like the consequences.”

I grab my hands awkwardly to keep from showing him my middle fingers. My hands twitch though and I simply look down when he gives me a wider smirk. “Good little Hylian. You see this woman, everyone?” He calls out to the crowd confidently. “She is a dangerous killer. She murdered several of my fellow guardsmen before we could ask her why she was in the desert. Isn’t that rude of her?” I glance around as everybody nods. “Let everyone know that today I am the one who put an end to her bloodshed.”

With those words, he tugs my rope again and forces me to fall on my face. I spit out sand and climb to my feet, trying to ignore the laughter around me. It quickly dies the further along we go, until we come into the walls of the inner keep. It is a tall rectangle of a building, with towers on each of its corners and a much taller tower in the center. Just outside is a large courtyard with stables filled with horses, boars and tall, sand coloured cow-like animals with lumps on their backs.

In front of the keep is a long, steep staircase. There is no door into the keep, just a tall entrance.

A woman stands at the top of the steps, hands on her hips as she looks down at me. She is only a bit taller than me, with a lithe build and short black hair framing her face. The guards stop and bow as she approaches, her face stoic but her rose-red eyes shining. A curious silver-inked tattoo of a Sheikah eye sits on her forehead, the tear stopping above her nose. Pierced in her ears are two silver hooped earrings. “Where did you find this one?”

“Wandering the desert. She was being guided by Kōgō,” the man holding my rope smirks. The woman smiles and chuckles.

“I see,” she crouches and grabs my ears, pulling my face closer as she stares into my eyes. A headache hits me hard and I try to look away, but I’m frozen to the spot. I snarl at her, tempted to bite her nose off. She sneers back and slaps me across the face, leaving behind a scratch from her nails. Behind me, Epona whinnies in rage and I turn my head to her. “A horse?”

“Belongs to the Hylian. Put up a good fight and killed several of my men. We were thinking of turning it into meat.” My heart roars in my ears and I struggle, but a quick knee to my back stops me.

“No,” the woman says, walking up to Epona. My mare pulls forward, biting at her face. She doesn’t move or flinch. “This horse is too powerful to kill. Lock it up tight and keep an eye on it, we will break it in due time. As will you,” she turns to me. “You might keep me out now, but we have our ways of getting even the silent to talk. Bring her to His Grace’s throne room. He will be thrilled with your capture, commander.”

I hear Epona’s desperate cries as it takes fifteen men to force her to the stables. I watch her go, fearful it will be the last I see of her. Before I see her disappear, the guards drag me up the stairs and into the giant palace. A chill runs up my spine and I feel my scar sting.

The halls are short, but silent and eerie. The woman keeps looking over her shoulder at me, as if I’ll be gone the next time she glances. Along with every glance, the robes chaff and rub my skin raw.

Before long we come to a pair of golden doors decorated with rubies. The woman knocks on the wall beside the doors and gears begin to turn in the wall, chains pulling the doors open for us. My head is pushed down and a knee forces me to the ground. I feel more eyes on me.

“Who is this?” His voice is quiet and raspy, but his tone is strong and full of loathing.

“My master, this is the Hero of Hyrule,” the woman bows on one knee in front of me. It comes as little surprise they know who I am, they’ve been carrying the Master Sword with telekinesis since catching me and checked my left hand the instant I was tied up. I wish my signs of Hero weren’t so blatant sometimes. “I could not read her mind, she has a strong mental block that keeps me out.”

“Make her speak, then.”

A spear prods my back, breaking the thin skin and making blood trickle down. I force back a hiss of pain and shake my head, letting out a simple choked cough. The woman slaps me again and lifts my chin. For my own sake, I open my mind the slightest bit. Enough to let her know I can’t speak no matter how much they want me to. Even giving her this small piece of my mind makes my stomach churn, especially the smile that grows on her face.

“She is mute, my master.” She forces my head back down.

“Good, one less tongue to pull. Very well, if she will not allow you to read her mind, you must break her until she tells you everything she knows. Having the knowledge of a Hero will be beneficial. But first.” Footsteps draw close. My heart races as a pair of curled, silk shoes come into my sight. “I want to look at her.” My head is pulled back. The ruler of the Sheikah is a tall, skinny man with thin black hair and intense, wide red eyes. He wears deep blue robes lined with black, a red Sheikah eye falling down the front. A blood-red sash hangs loose across his thin shoulders, gold yarn sewn on the end. On his forehead he has a black eye with a red pupil and in his ears are large golden hoops.

Despite his straight back and high head, he is shivering and frail. Older beyond his years, his eyes dart everywhere as if expecting an attack. This is a dangerous man, but a breeze could knock him over.

“This one looks familiar,” he says after a few minutes, his eyes narrowing. “She reminds me of someone. Does she remind you of someone?”

“Yes, my master,” the woman replies. “She looks alike to the Hylian of three years ago.”

I have only ever seen such hatred once before, when I thrust the Master Sword through Ganondorf’s chest.

“Yes, yes she does. Was she with anybody when you captured her?”

“Kōgō, Your Grace,” the commander bows. “There was also a...demon, of sorts. It abandoned her once she was surrounded.”

“You did not capture Kōgō?” The commander tenses and I barely hold back a smirk. “Why not? Did you not have the manpower or the skills of a master?”

The commander begins to sweat. “W-we thought it would be easier to apprehend her if she attempted to enter on her own. Nothing can escape our guards’ notice, Your Grace.”

He turns his back away, walking towards a tapestry of eyes. “Commander, three years ago Kōgō and Sheik escaped these walls under your guards’ watch. Back then, I forgave you for your folly as you had captured Hylians and kept them in their place for years. Now I see I was wrong to bestow forgiveness onto you.” He snaps his fingers and previously unseen guards grab the commander’s arms, forcing him to kneel. “You allowed them to flee and now you allow one of them to roam free. You are no longer fit as my commander. Rōzu.”

I miss what she does. However, I don’t miss the decapitated head rolling on the floor or the blood spurting from the body. The corpse is dragged away as the mad man sits on his throne of gold.

It is only now I notice someone standing beside his thrown, a man with long, dark blonde hair and dull brown eyes. My heart pounds when I see distinctive, long ears. They are pinned down and back, the position my ears make when I’m feeling defeated or hopeless. I notice his ears twitch just a bit when a spear pokes my shoulder and a foot forces my head back down.

“Find me a more suitable commander. Rōzu, take the Hero to the dungeons to break her. You may go beyond your previous limits, she sets fresh ones.”

“It would be my honour, Your Grace,” Rōzu smiles and the guards pull me along after her, the golden doors nearly crushing my feet.

Almost too soon we’re already in the dungeons, the air humid and dry. Rōzu motions to one of the two cells, walking towards a door at the other end of the hallway. The guards pull me in and replace the rope with chains, leaving my legs free but useless. A key rattles and Rōzu comes in, holding a wooden collar with metal spikes on the inside. She clicks it open on one side and places it around my neck, the tips poking into my flesh when she closes it. She condescendingly pats my head. “The strange boy Naoko is such a wonderful engineer. He’s made all of our toys here and asks for so little in return. You know the best part? You naturally have more endurance than any human, which means I can hurt you much more than the other slaves and still keep you alive. I intend to use all of that endurance of yours against you,” she grasps my shoulders, whispering into my ear and sending chills down my body. “I intend to enjoy every second I have with you. Once I return, that is. I need to make sure that horse of yours can be broken as I hope. Perhaps even it could provide more knowledge to me.” She pushes off my head into a stand, leaving the cell and locking it behind her. The guards stand outside the bars, one watching me and one watching the door. The one watching me grins.

I growl, feeling the spike on my jugular scratch me. Rōzu’s laughter rings through the dungeon as the door closes, the sound of my beating heart my only company. I have to hope Epona has calmed down enough to keep herself alive. When I find out how much Rōzu hurt her, I will make sure I hurt Rōzu the same if I get out.

This isn’t an entirely hopeless situation. Midna and Sonja weren’t captured with me, they’re still outside and I know Midna will do everything she can to save me. Until I get out, I’ll have to muster all my courage and endure what will happen.

A small part of me fears I won’t survive the night.

-0-0-0-0-

Rocky sighs contently as he sinks into the oasis, spraying them all with water. Summer and Eien both screech at him, but he just hums happily and blows steaming bubbles from his nose. Sheik walks onto the sand, staring at the city on the horizon. Despite night drawing near, Zelda can’t see any lights. She notices Sheik’s hands are clenched and walks up beside him. “So what is our plan?”

“We’re going to Naoko’s house, she will be able to tell us everything we need to know and maybe let us stay. After that, I’ll try to find Sonja and see if we can think of something. This is a lot of unsure planning, but it’s all we can do for now.”

“Then let’s go. Rocky,” Zelda rubs the dragon’s nose, “we’re going to help Link now. Do you see that tall tower at the palace?” Rocky nods. “From the top there will be a bright flash of gold. When you see that, come. Navi will keep you company while we are there. Can you handle that?”

“Yeah, yeah!” He nods enthusiastically.

“Do I really have to sit here and wait?” Navi says huffily, flying in front of Zelda’s face.

“Summer has already returned with Nura’s reply. They’ll arrive in a few days and you need to be here to explain what is happening. We also need someone to make sure Rocky doesn’t get spotted.”

“Oh fine, but next time Link gets captured I’m going to be there to help her.”

“Has Link made this a habit?” Sheik asks and Zelda rolls her eyes.

“She was caught by a Shadow Messenger and thrown into the Castle dungeons, she was captured by the Gerudo and thrown into a cell, she got caught by some Stalfos when looking for the first sage and now this.”

“By the sounds of it, she’s gotten out of all of them. Let’s make sure we continue the tradition.”

Sheik claps his palms together, the wind carrying his spell to cloak them both. His power of invisibility spells is not the best, Zelda can faintly see his outline, but it will have to do for sneaking in. Hopefully with night approaching it will be easier to go unnoticed. Once the spell is cast, they walk to the city walls cautiously. They can’t afford to be relaxed yet.

Sākuru doesn’t have any doors in its walls, instead tall archways let anyone in or out of the city. They are heavily guarded, there are five guards in sight but they’re aware of others hidden on the walls and in shadows. One of them looks in Zelda’s directly exactly with squinted eyes, but doesn’t do or say anything as they continue inside. Instantly they go right, the space between the wall and the first house tight even for a child. They squeeze through into a street, avoiding several guards by ducking into allies and doorways.

The tension of the city doesn’t go unnoticed. All the shutters are closed and the doors locked, the patrols of guards march silently and demand entrance into houses, making the ones inside scramble. Zelda has seen three people forcefully pulled from their homes and receive a knife to the throat, their families screaming and crying from behind the guards blocking their door. Zelda’s blood runs hot as her vision flashes red. She hates this city even more than she thought possible. Not only are her own people slaves, but the citizens are suffering cruelty nearly as strongly. Lost in her anger, she almost misses Sheik turn into a side alley, his spell faltering for a second the only reason she doesn’t lose sight of him. She jogs into it, despite her body yelling at her to stop moving all together.

The spell falls, forcing them deeper into the shadows. Sheik doesn’t seem concerned, he just turns through the alleys quietly until they come to a stop. He walks up to a thin door and grabs a brass ring, lightly tapping it against the wood.

After a few soft footsteps, a chubby girl with silver-white hair opens the door and stares at Sheik with wide, blood-coloured eyes. Something about her is strange to Zelda, but she doesn’t know what. She steps aside, letting them walk in and securing the door with about ten locks. She leads them to a cellar door and takes a lantern off the wall, letting them go inside first before following.

The inside of the cellar is a work shop, scraps and tools lie across the workbench and floor, schematics line the walls and crumpled up parchment sits in a corner. Naoko stands in the middle of the room with her back to them for a few moments, inhaling and exhaling slowly, before turning to Sheik and hitting him in the chest. “Why the Din’s Hell are you back here for? Are you that eager to see your head roll? Tensions are higher than ever and that jackass keeps leering at our necks to see who will be put to the axe next! No one has been properly trained in combat because he’s too paranoid that they’ll turn against him and he has patrols scouring every bit of Hyrule looking for you and Sonja! And what do you do? You come back into the wolf’s den like a damned idiot! You idiot!” She’s red-faced by the end, fists balled and huffing heavily.

Sheik only smiles. “I’ve missed you, too. But I wouldn’t be back here without a reason.”

She backs up, running her hands over her face with a tired groan. “And what is so important that you’d come back?”

“Did you see a new Hylian today?”

“I didn’t see them, but they’re all the city’s talking about. Poor kid, I didn’t think there were any left outside the city.”

“That was the Hero of Hyrule.”

She stares at him a moment through her fingers before letting out a scream into her hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me! Great. Just great!” she throws her hands into the air. “Now they have one of the most important Hylians to exist!” Her head falls back for a moment before her eyes seem to finally fall on Zelda. “And who have you brought on this suicide mission?”

Sheik and Zelda glance at each other. “The Princess,” he says sheepishly.

Naoko stares for a moment before standing, walking into a side room, and letting out an even bigger scream with a slew of curses. Zelda looks at Sheik. “I thought you said Naoko was shy.”

"I did, I never said she didn’t swear like a pirate.”

She walks back out and crosses her arms with a sigh. “Alright, so the Hero of Hyrule is captured and now we have the Princess hiding in our city. What other horrible news do you have for me? Is Sonja here, too?”

“...Probably somewhere.”

“I hate you, Sheik,” Naoko slumps in a chair.

“Has anything else happened since I left? Aside from what you just yelled about.”

Naoko breaks out into a nervous sweat, looking sadly at the schematics on the walls. “Look at those and tell me.” Torture devices. Long tables with gears and chains, a chair wired with magically charged stones, a second chair covered in metal spikes, a shackle with spikes on the inside, a hollow bull with a blazing fire underneath. “They knew I was friends with you, thanks to that bitch, and while they couldn’t find any evidence that I was involved they didn’t trust me. They forced me to make new instruments to...deal with the slaves. Fucking psychopaths,” she spits onto the ground. “At first I tried to make them look dangerous but not harm them, but the bitch caught on. Broke all my fingers and they never healed right,” she shows her mangled hands, angry tears brimming at her eyes. “They breathe down my neck every day wanting more shit like this. They ensure me that every Hylian knows who this is all coming from. They even pay and praise me for this,” she leans forward, head in her hands. “If I even look like I’m about to stop, they torture me with my own devices and threaten to kill my mother. She keeps insisting she will gladly die, but I’ve lost so many people I love already. I’d go mad if she left me, too.”

“Is she here now?”

“Yes, but she sleeps like a rock and hears me screaming every night, so she won’t bother us for a bit longer. Well, now that you’re caught up on our current shit show of a life, what is your plan to free the Hero?”

“I’m not sure. We can’t risk sneaking in, we barely made it this far without getting spotted. We can’t stay here, they’ll execute you two if we do.”

“You might not have to stay here,” Naoko plays with her hands. “Through all this, there’s a small rebel group. It’s very quiet and we hardly meet up, but maybe they could help. Good luck convincing them, though. They’re not too eager to help the Hylians if the risk is too high.”

“I’m sure I can convince them,” Zelda says. “There isn’t time to argue about this, all of Hyrule will die if Link remains captured. This includes your city.”

Naoko raises an eyebrow. “I don’t believe anything could be more of a risk to the city than the jackass.”

Zelda holds up her hand, letting her sleeve fall back and letting the veil fall. Naoko leans back with a jolt. “I can explain in further detail later, but the danger that will come did this to me. This is what few seconds did to my skin. Now please gather all you can by tomorrow night. Don’t risk your life for it, but this can’t be ignored any longer.”

Naoko nods slowly, shoulders falling. “I’ll see what I can do. The patrols have already done their weekly check of my work shop, they won’t be back for a few days so you can stay here for tonight.” Naoko stands and heads to the cellar door, clapping Sheik’s shoulder on the way. “It is good to know you’re alive, Sheik. Try to keep it that way, alright?”

Sheik nods and glances at Zelda, who watches Naoko leave. Naoko feels her eyes, since she turns and smiles timidly. “I have a male body, but I don’t fit in it. Only Sheik and Sonja knew, but I trust you. I was born with a more feminine name, so I didn’t need to change it. Besides, I think we can all both Sheik’s name is pretty feminine, too.”

“Thanks, Naoko.”

“If the meeting happens, just call me ‘he’ and such. No one really needs to know.”

“I’ll try,” Zelda promises, hearing Naoko mutter about hard liquor. She had never heard of something like that before and wants to ask more, but isn’t sure what would be appropriate. Although, she can think of one that might not be too bad. “How is her voice so high?”

“She only talks like that around me and Sonja; normally her voice is pretty gender neutral, maybe a bit deeper. How did you not notice her lack of breasts?”

“I’m best friends with a girl who passes as a male by accident, that isn’t due to lack of trying.”

Sheik snorts, but his smile falters as he slides down a wall to sit cross-legged. “Everything is so much worse than I imagined. I thought it would have relaxed by now, but I suppose that was wishful thinking.”

Zelda nods, her eyes drifting back to the torture devices on the walls. She clasps her right hand into a fist, her hands trembling in rage. “Sheik, who is using these devices on my people? Who is the twisted monster who forces Naoko to make these? She mentioned a bitch.”

“Her name is Rōzu,” Sheik’s voice has become hollow, “and she is a bitch. Insane and vindictive. She has the powers to read memories and thoughts by looking into someone’s eyes. She was my friend once, until she showed what she was really like to me one day. I fear for Link. Rōzu will be extremely cruel to her.”

“Well, then don’t hold me back when I find her, because I am going to kill this girl with whatever method of these she uses on Link,” Zelda’s hand glows.

“She will use all of them.”

“Then she’d best hope she has the endurance Link has.”

-0-0-0-0-  
Link’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

My screams bounce off the walls, my vision blurred by white and yellow, my skin burned by lightning. There’s a crackle and a hiss, then pieces of gemstone strike my temples and I slump, only held upright by my restraints. The wires are moved away, fingers sliding into the pouch to pull out two more lightning-charged stones.

Rōzu’s face enters my fuzzy vision, her rose eyes becoming clear. However painful it may be, I force my mental walls to be up and strong. A migraine makes the room spin and she scowls, striking me across my bruised face. “So stubborn. If you just let me read your memories, I could just toss you with the rest,” she insists with a sigh. “Why keep your secrets? You know that I will break you eventually, why prolong it?”

I spit blood into her face. She strikes me again, connecting the two sparking stones to the wires. She carefully places the stones to my temples and steps back, snapping her fingers. Sparks fly from her fingertips to the wires and a second later I scream.

The gemstones burst and I close my eyes. She uses her nails to pull my eyelids up, gazing into my eyes. I snarl, a more swollen left eye. She steps back, running her hands over her face and hair. I take pride in driving her to frustration, even if I must go through this to get it. “Fine. We’ll move on,” she unstraps me from the chair, but I don’t have the strength to move on my own. She grabs my ear, pulling me passed the other instruments towards the barrel.

Everything in this room is coated in blood. The tables, the chairs, the floor, even the edge of the barrel has traces of crimson on it. I can almost feel the infections crawling in my skin from the iron chair in particular. I’m trembling and weak, but I’ve kept Rōzu out for the most part.

She grips the back of my hair and hauls me up, leaning me over the barrel. I see my beaten face for a second, then my head is forced under. Out of instinct, I try to flail and hold my breath, my lungs burning. Her nails dig into my scalp and neck, one finger sliding down across my throat and cutting it. I can’t hold my breath any longer and open my mouth, taking in a mouthful of water.

And exhaling it.

I take another breath, realizing the majority of the water leaves my mouth as bubbles. Only a few droplets enter my throat, not nearly enough to drown me. Beyond the strange sensation, I feel my left palm tickle.

My head is pulled from the barrel, Rōzu and I looking at each other with confusion and fury. She grips the back of my shirt and tosses me over her shoulder into the ground. I see stars, but get picked up again and thrown against the wall. Rōzu huffs into my face, pupils almost looking like slits in her anger. “You are really testing my patience. I know your fear of magic, I know that demon didn’t abandon you, I know you’re looking for a Sage of Shadow, I know you’ve found other Sages. I know all of this, yet it hasn’t helped me one bit! You’re mental walls are the strongest I’ve ever seen. I’m chipping away, yet it’s all superficial. Even my master’s slave didn’t last this long. I love hurting you so, but I want some fucking sleep! Break for me, damn it!” She slams me into the wall repeatedly and I just chuckle weakly.

She lets me fall to the ground. I can’t do anything as she paces, looking at me critically. After a few minutes, she crouches and studies my face. Suddenly, she is calm. This terrifies me. She takes a knife out and picks me up again, pinning me by my shirt collar. She slashes across my chest, making me flinch, but I don’t feel any blood spill. Instead, my shirt falls off completely, revealing my scars. She presses on them all, her cold hands making me shutter, but she has a furrowed brow. She swiftly turns me around, forcing my face into the wall as she cuts the back of my shirt as well.

“Oh, what is this?” She traces my scar, making me shiver. “A magical scar. Interesting, you turned your back on an opponent,” she cackles, peeling a bit of skin back and making blood trickle down my spine. “I see now. Perfect.” She shifts my head, showing me a knife. “Let’s cut off all that infected skin, shall we?” I can see her grin from the blade’s reflection.

Raw screams echo through the dungeons, blood rushing down my back as any and all purple flesh is slowly stripped, sliced and ripped from my back. From the base of my neck to my tailbone. All the while, Rōzu giggles and talks. I can’t hear what she’s saying through the pain. Everything begins to fade and I don’t feel myself hit the ground.

Hands shove me onto my back, legs pinning me down by my hips as rose red eyes look into mine. I let out a roar of rage, slamming my forehead up and into hers. She sits back, a hand nursing the lump on her head, and glowers at me. She rolls me to my stomach and her hands press on my open wounds. A moment I feel heat on her hands, then fire burns my flesh.

Later, I wake from pain. Iron spikes pierce my neck, my hands chained up again. I look through the bars at Rōzu, who is snarling at me. “Trust me. Tomorrow, you will be broken.”

She leaves and all I see is darkness. The collar doesn’t let me sleep or find comfort, I can only sit straight and doze for a moment before I’m woken again. I clench my hands, my body screaming for the abuse to end. Are my memories really worth all this pain? I’m not immortal, I can almost feel the years taken off my lifespan. My back is nothing but blood and seared skin, my temples are burned from the lightning and my heart feels like it’s stopped several times already. This is only one night. I wasn’t sure I would survive it, but now I know I won’t survive tomorrow night if I don’t give Rōzu what she wants.

Could I pretend to be broken? She might notice a small wall, but maybe I can let her see almost everything. I have to hide Sheik from them. They already know about Sonja, but they don’t know I know Sheik yet. From everything he and Sonja gave said, no matter how vague, he is in a lot more danger. He did something they could not forgive. My mind goes to the commander, to the fate of those not forgiven. Without a doubt, Sheik will die. I can’t let his death be because of me.

In the darkness, a golden light shines.

-0-0-0-0-  
Sheik’s Point of View  
-0-0-0-0-

The crypts are the foundation of Sākuru, but no one knows why. Only the first floor is utilized because the rest of it a labyrinth of death and insanity. No one has ever gone to the lower floors and survived with their minds intact, many screaming to go back into the danger. They claimed it was blissful until the day they died.

So using the first chamber of a place everyone is terrified of is the perfect place for a secret meeting among rebels. The entrance is in a temple, but that is just for a nicer appearance than a suspicious staircase just outside of the palace walls.

Naoko plays with her hands, glancing at us with gulps and fidgets. When we enter the chamber my friend trips on the last step. Thirty people have shown up, more than I was expecting. Instantly there is movement and Sonja stands in front of me, mostly unharmed save for a few scratches on her face and neck. She gives me her biggest, sheepish smile while I cross my arms. “Okay, so the plan didn’t work out. However, that wasn’t our fault. They somehow _knew_ we were coming, a whole platoon was ready to ambush us. It wasn’t chance.”

“We can try to figure out the reason why later. We need to focus on fixing this first.”

“Sheik?” I recognize the girl from my training years. “We all thought you were dead.”

“Why are you back? You’re the reason everything got worse around here!” Someone yells, their words prompting many to nod.

“I intend to fix that,” I reply. “I want to fix everything. That starts with this meeting.”

“Naoko gathered you all here for a very, _very_ good reason,” Sonja begins. “How many saw the Hylian earlier? Half? Okay, well, that Hylian was the Hero of Hyrule.” People either grow pale or lower their heads into their hands. “I know, none of us are happy about it, either. We befriended her- yes, she’s female, those who saw her would know this. Anyway, we befriended her before bringing her here to find someone, but the details hardly matter now. We need to get her out somehow and we can’t do that without help.”

“That’s all well and good, but why would I want to risk our lives for a single person? Even if this is the Hero, it’s not worth risking our lives for a stranger.”

“This isn’t only about the Hero,” Zelda walks into the center of the room, her head high and her back straight. Sonja and I glance at each other nervously. “This is about everyone who suffers under that tyrant’s rule, the Hylians and Sheikah alike. You want your freedom? You can’t get it by keeping your heads down. You need to hold your heads high and face the problems yourselves. If no one else can help you, help yourselves and each other. A kingdom doesn’t exist because a faceless royal governs it, a kingdom exists because of the people. You are the Sheikah. You are the proud warriors of ages past, who never took to the sky and stood their ground against demons. You were united and unstoppable. You stood under your eye banner with pride and bravery, with cunning and strength. Back then, you were scarce in number but made up for it in tenacity and determination. I had never known a Sheikah to back down when the odds were against them, instead they would rise above it without hesitation and showing no fear. You are the masters of combat, no matter who else boasts the same. You can be tall, short, thin or big and you will find a way to use that to your advantage. You are the shadows of Hyrule, the unseen force that once kept the peace through the kingdom. You can be that again. We have allies inside the palace and outside the city, you are not as defenceless and hopeless as you think.”

Throughout her speech, Zelda looks each and every Sheikah in the eye. Nobody has moved or attempted to stop her. She stops moving and waits, her face calm with her hands in front of her.

“You don’t really know what we’ve been through,” a woman says. “You’re a Hylian, you were free and could roam the kingdom. You don’t know what it’s like to be trapped in your own home.”

Zelda lets out a soft breath of a laugh. “Trust me, I know exactly what that is like. I was raised within Castle Town’s walls, I had never left them until a few days ago. I wasn’t allowed as a child and...I have responsibilities that keep me at home. Earlier this year, I was trapped within my own room unable to do anything but watch the world around me decay and fall into despair. You felt it, surly? The heavy fog that never seemed to lift, the dense fear of something in the air, the feeling that you would never again feel joy.”

Many whisper. I shutter, remembering something like that. The world had become cold and hollow. It had felt like there was no hope, only darkness and death. Sonja and I had risked staying in one place during that time, in fear that something outside would kill us. We never saw anything, but at night I could almost swear I heard lumbering footsteps.

“You know what that was?” Another woman asks.

“It was called the Twilight,” Midna appears, raising her hands to the weapons everyone brandishes. “Calm yourselves, I’m no spy and I am here to help. That despair you felt was a false world of darkness, forced onto the kingdom by a tyrant who took lead of my own people. You must all be aware of who lifted that despair for you?” Midna waits for anyone to answer, but they are content to just let her speak. “It was the Hero, and through it all I was by her side. You don’t know this girl, but I promise you would not find a more loyal, selfless idiot in the kingdom. She pushes herself beyond death to save anyone, friend, stranger or even foe. If you’d see her skin, you would see nothing but scar tissue from what she’s endured. We destroyed the tyrant who took my throne, it’s time you found a way to do the same. Do you want those Hylians to suffer? Do you want to keep suffering?”

Everyone in the room stands up and shake their heads. The Princesses smile at each other as, slowly, someone approaches Zelda. His steps are unsure and hesitant, as if he walks across glass. When he reaches her, he sways a bit. “You really think there is a way to be free of this?”

“Only if you are willing to aid us. I will not force anyone who doesn’t want to fight into this. There will be blood and bodies before the end. For any of you who will not or cannot take part in this, sleep peacefully tonight. Your homes and families will remain safe and unharmed, for no one will know you had anything to do with this.”

Five people stand, bow to the strangers, and leave the crypts to return home. A few others stare at the stairs in contemplation, but no one else moves to leave. Once Zelda is sure everyone else is staying, she lets her shoulders relax and she smiles. “Thank you all. Sheik, Sonja, I will turn this to you,” she bows to them and sits back down, hiding her trembling hands in her breech pockets. Midna rests a hand on her shoulder, her own arm trembling.

“Thank you,” Sonja bows and walks to the center, pulling me along. “What we need is a way to get on the inside of the palace. If we had someone in there, we could better stage a better coup to overthrow Osamu. We have Link, but our only communicators are outside and they’ll detect Midna the moment she goes near the palace,” Sonja waves at Midna, who cheekily waves back. “I don’t want to see another Hylian in their hands and I refuse to let Sheik-”

“What if that’s the only way?” I say quietly, but everyone hears. Zelda moves to stand, but I motion for her to keep sitting. She’ll hurt herself beyond repair at this rate. “We were talking while Naoko was organizing this; what if I returned with a prize? The exile was self-imposed, I left because otherwise I would have been killed. I could come back, saying I was searching for a Hylian to mend my wrongdoings. I was a blind, stupid boy who saw myself as someone greater than I was.”

“It won’t work,” Sonja says. “They know I left with you and they know I’m in the desert. They _know_ Hitoshi helped us escape. They know too much to risk yourselves for a plan that won’t work.”

“They don’t know what happened once we left the desert. They saw us apart, you aiding a Hylian in a battle and I show up with a...gift.”

_On the horizon, there was a figure. They walked sluggishly, worn from the desert. I felt alive and awakened, I felt glee as I slid across the sand towards it. It took only a few moments for the figure to finally notice me. I was already close enough to see what it was. A Hylian girl. Her face was stricken with terror and she turned to run, but I raised my hands and sent a blast of fire at her. Her screams ripped through the desert air as burning flesh met my nose. After the smoke cleared, she lay there, hair, clothes and a few layers of skin gone. Her breathing was laboured and harsh, her eyes only open a crack as she looked up at me with horror. I smirked, leaning down and rummaging through my bag. I had saved up a lot of rope from my travels, for the day I finally found my prize. I tied her, ensuring the knots were tight, and began to drag her across the desert. I closed my eyes, feeling the heat of the sun on my face and smiled. Even after so long, I could still remember the way to my home. After hours of dragging the snivelling Hylian, I saw the walls in the distance. I felt at peace. As I approached, guards halted me with every weapon aimed to kill. I raised my hand holding the rope and smirked. “I have brought you a present. I hope it is sufficient.” I harshly pull the Hylian forward, wilfully raising my hands above my head as the guards command me to move through the city. The citizens glare at me as I walk with pride, their scathing looks unimportant._

_After three years, I was home._

Rōzu blinks, backing away from me as I kneel before her and Osamu. Zelda lies by my side, unmoving and gagged. If not for her rising chest, it would be easy to think her dead.

I bow my head to Rōzu and Osamu. “As you see, I have searched for years to fix what I had done. I was a stupid boy then, naive and a traitor. After we escaped the desert, Kōgō and I fought and separated. I have been hiding in the shadows of Hyrule, forced to do so to keep myself alive. I knew you would be sending others after me and now I had Kōgō to worry for. She was always the better warrior out of the two of us. Your Grace,” I bow my head further, “I beg your forgiveness. I know I do not deserve mercy, I only hope my offering eases your rightful hatred of me.”

“Look at me.” I look up steadily, regret plastered across my face. Osamu’s mouth twitches, the crow’s feet around his eyes crinkling. “Just yesterday I killed my commander for letting you escape and not capturing Kōgō. Yet, he was a coward in death. You. You look at me with eyes full of sorrow, regrets and pleading. Yet, no cowardice. Rōzu, do you see cowardice?”

“I do not,” her voice is hollow and thin, her eyes narrow. “I see only what you see, my master.”

“Yes, yes. Take the Hylian to the slave chambers, we know all we need to from Sheik.” Zelda is roughly taken away and I notice the ghost of a smirk in her eyes. “Sheik, I cannot say I trust you. I wish to kill you, in truth. However, however you have proven yourself to me. You have gone these last three years to find me a new Hylian, just a day after we capture one! This is good. It means they are growing bold once more. Yes, soon we will find their hidden home and burn it to the ground,” he stands and paces, twitching hands folded into his stomach. He has truly grown paranoid and mad, as everyone had said. “Yes, good, good. Guards, take him to the dungeon cells. He will be watched at all times, triple of what the old master has. He will stay a single night in the cells. Yes, just one night. He needs punishment for his treason. Hurt him just a little, Rōzu. He will not be too injured to work. Yes, yes.”

His rambling turns into incoherent mumbles as I stand and allow the guards to lead me. Rōzu is in front of us, her back stiff as she refuses to look at me. I wish I could do the same, but I need to play this part.

This plan has worked almost perfectly. However, I know Rōzu isn’t convinced. She’s surly connected the dots, but she can’t do anything against her master and Emperor’s wishes. He wishes for me to be alive, so I will be alive. For now, that is enough.

They bring me down and I enter the cell, sitting to let them chain me to the wall by wrists and ankles. Rōzu stands in the cell with me for a few minutes, those knowing red eyes piercing me. She then turns and leaves, slamming the door shut behind her. No guards are watching me right now, they will all be called to a meeting to discuss who will be the next commander.

Odd, normally the cells are never left unguarded. They must really not see me as a threat. I can’t feel any eyes on me.

Then I see a pair of glowing blue eyes in the other cell and my heart leaps. I lean forward, squinting at the eyes as they focus on me. “Link?” I whisper, but in the dungeon it is loud enough for her to hear.

‘Sheik?!’

“How bad did she hurt you?”

‘Bad. Worst of all I’ve got this stupid collar on so I can’t sleep. I thought I was hallucinating when they brought ya in. What are you doin’ here? How are you not dead?’

“You promise not to be mad?”

‘No.’

“Zelda and I made a plan to infeltrate the palace.”

‘Farore’s Spirit. She’s seriously here, too?’

“She’s already been taken to one of the slave chambers, they don’t know it’s her. I promise that.”

‘You idiots. You’re gonna get yourselves killed. How did you even get here?’

“A lot of sneaking, hiding and luck. I’ve convinced Osamu that I want to redeem myself with Zelda as a gift. His word is law, so I’ll be kept alive for a bit longer. He’ll be watching me closely, so I can’t interact with you at all during our time here. Zelda is here to make sure you aren’t alone in all this. Sonja, Naoko and Midna are hiding outside the palace, waiting for a signal to start a rebellion. They’re going to be training anyone willing to fight while we weaken the palace from the inside. There’s just one problem. Rōzu. She isn’t convinced, not that I expected her to be. She won’t do or say anything against Osamu’s wishes, but she will make our plans difficult. Have you been, ah, broken yet?”

‘I wish.’ She explains what has been happening to her and my blood boils. It was dawn when Zelda and I began her capture, by now it will be closing in on noon. Link won’t last long if she doesn’t break. ‘Sheik, I can’t stand it anymore, what is the problem with this city? Why does this Osamu hate Hylians? Why is Rōzu out to kill you? What forced you to run?’

I lean my head back, closing my eyes. Nobody will return until nightfall, which gives me more than enough time to finally tell her. I can’t leave her in the dark anymore, not when we’re in the middle of enemy territory. She needs to know so she doesn’t end up dead.

“To begin, I think it would be best if I told you who Sonja used to be.”


End file.
